Dragon Noir
by Weilyax
Summary: Voilà cinq ans qu'Harold a été contraint de fuir son foyer, cinq ans à se demander s'il doit se venger ou pardonner, s'il doit choisir entre colère et amour. Doit-il faire un choix ou peut-il les concilier ? Alors que le monde viking est sur le point de connaître la guerre, le temps est venu pour lui de prendre une décision.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici une fic sur Dragons, je mets dès aujourd'hui le prologue et le chapitre 1 car comme vous allez le voir le premier est très court et le deuxième pas non plus super long, mais je tiens à rassurer ceux que ça peut inquiéter, les chapitres suivant seront plus long. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication je peux déjà vous dire que pour l'instant il y aura un chapitre par semaine et je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer. Pour le chapitre 2, je le mettrai en début de semaine prochaine pour que vous puissiez vous faire plus rapidement un avis sur cette fic.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'histoire je préfère ne rien dire et vous laissez découvrir par vous-même. N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit sur l'histoire, la manière dont c'est écrit ou juste pour me dire que vous aimez, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le bruit des célébrations lui parvenait, il leva la tête et laissa se qu'il faisait pendant quelques instants pour écouter, puis de nouveau il en fit totalement abstraction et se remit à sa tâche. Il se concentra sur la selle qu'il était en train de fixer sur son dragon, _accrocher ces lanières, serrer suffisamment, mais pas trop, …_ Tout était bon pour ne pas penser à ce qui se célébrait dans le village en contrebas.

À peine eut-il terminé qu'il mit son casque et monta sur son dragon. Il lui demanda de décoller et n'eut pas besoin de lui donner d'indication sur la direction à prendre. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient et ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de se parler lorsqu'ils volaient ensemble, cependant il lui demanda de ne pas aller trop vite. Il ne fallait pas que le reste du village soit informé de son départ et avec la nuit qui tombait, seul le bruit caractéristique de son dragon noir comme la nuit aurait pu les trahir.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de l'île plus son dragon pris de la vitesse, il n'y avait plus aucun risque d'être entendu et bientôt le son que la majorité des vikings redoutait par-dessus tout se fit entendre. Ils allaient désormais à leur vitesse maximale et il n'était pas question de ralentir, ils voulaient tous deux arriver au plus vite à leur destination. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'île, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de divaguer, mais inéluctablement il en revenait aux célébrations.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas participer, il le savait, c'était idiot, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cela et à cette période de l'année la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse seul. On regretterait peut-être son absence, mais cela ne changeait rien pour eux, cela faisait deux ans qu'il les avait rejoints et jamais il n'avait passé ces fêtes sur l'île. La première année, ils avaient voulu savoir pourquoi, mais il n'avait rien dit et devant son mutisme, ils n'avaient pas insisté, malgré cela, ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu et ils le considéraient comme l'un des leurs. L'un des leurs … cela lui faisait bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait à sa place et c'est pour cela qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas participer, mais ces fêtes lui rappelaient aussi ce qui avait été sa famille et son foyer.

En repensant à ces derniers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enrager, dès qu'il y pensait il s'énervait. Il voulait à la fois se venger et en même temps son cœur se serrait, un tel mélange était une sensation atroce. Chaque année il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait fui et il se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier …


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Sur une île battue par les vents et légèrement enneigée, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière se répandre depuis les portes du Grand Hall qui venaient d'être ouvertes. On pouvait entendre se déverser depuis cette ouverture de la musique et des rires qui sortaient des poitrines des fiers vikings de cette île. C'était un jour de fête et tous s'étaient rassemblés pour en profiter.

La jeune viking blonde aux yeux bleus qui venait d'entrer parcourut l'immense pièce du regard, certains vikings festoyaient pendant que d'autres s'essayaient à la danse. La zone centrale avait été dégagée spécialement pour l'occasion et malgré l'heure encore peu avancée on pouvait déjà constater que certains avaient abusé un peu trop de l'hydromel.

Plus loin, sur la droite, à une table se trouvait un groupe de quatre jeunes vikings qui se disputaient, sûrement sur un sujet sans importance comme à leur habitude, les ayant remarqué la jeune viking allait se diriger vers eux. Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer vers le groupe, elle fut percutée par un viking qui faillit lui renverser sa chope dessus. Le viking semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, voyant cela elle préféra ne pas s'attarder en commençant une dispute vouée à l'échec. Elle allait reprendre son chemin quand elle remarqua un certain viking. Il avait une jambe en bois et une chope à la place de la main gauche, Gueulfor, un ami et un mentor pour elle et la bande de jeunes vikings. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et elle savait à quoi il pensait, même si tout le monde semblait avoir oublié ce n'était pas leur cas.

Elle allait s'avancer vers lui quand un rire tonitruant résonna dans la grande pièce. Elle tourna alors la tête vers la source de ce rire, Gueulfor fit de même et lorsqu'il vit qui en était à l'origine, de la tristesse apparue sur son visage. Le rire provenait du chef du village, Stoïck la Brute, le vikings le plus féroce de tout le village, si ce n'est de l'archipel, et voilà qu'il montrait à tous son bonheur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait perdu son fils quelques années auparavant ?

Il faisait comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu depuis que celui-ci avait disparu, en voyant cela, la jeune viking serra malgré elle les poings. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi, elle n'en savait rien, après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment connu si bien que ça le fils du chef. Cependant en y réfléchissant, elle dut admettre qu'elle l'avait sûrement connu mieux que le reste des vikings de l'île, excepté Gueulfor peut-être. Elle continua d'y réfléchir et plus elle y pensait plus il lui apparaissait évident qu'elle l'avait mieux connu qu'eux tous, elle avait découvert son secret, sur le coup elle avait eu peur et avait voulu fuir, mais ensuite il y avait eu ce moment … Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, c'était absurde. Après ça, sa vision des choses avait changé, elle avait commencé à le voir différemment lui et les dragons.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti comme ça, en pleine nuit et sans un mot, et pour cela elle lui en voulait. Il avait changé sa vie et depuis cette dernière était devenue extrêmement compliqué, surtout quand il s'agissait des dragons et elle se sentait seule désormais, elle n'avait jamais osée révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle le détestait pour l'avoir laissée dans une telle situation et en même temps non, elle ne savait pas vraiment et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Si au moins elle savait pourquoi il était parti, il lui avait dit qu'il montrerait aux vikings qu'il existait une alternative à la guerre, après ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu elle l'avait cru, mais la nuit même il avait disparu. Le seul qui aurait pu leur donner une explication était Stoïck, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi et celui-ci n'avait jamais rien dit. Il agissait désormais comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de fils.

Elle avait toujours les poings serrés et elle continuait de s'énerver toute seule, elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle en voulait le plus, le chef ou son fils ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question que Gueulfor lui bloqua la vue.

— Tu devrais rejoindre les autres Astrid, c'est Snoggletog après tout, tu devrais essayer d'en profiter.

Il l'avait vu, avait-il compris, elle n'en savait rien, mais suivre son conseil était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se dirigea alors vers le groupe de jeunes vikings pendant que lui se dirigeait vers un groupe de vikings qui venait d'ouvrir un tonneau d'hydromel.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils virent enfin grâce à l'éclat de la lune leur destination, leur île. Harold n'avait cessé d'encourager Krokmou à aller de plus en plus vite, il espérait pouvoir battre un nouveau record de vitesse grâce aux dernières améliorations qu'il avait apportées à l'équipement de son dragon. Il était à la fois pressé et anxieux à l'idée de retrouver une fois de plus leur refuge.

Pendant tout le voyage il avait réfléchi à toutes les petites choses qu'il pouvait améliorer pour augmenter encore leur vitesse qui était déjà bien supérieure à tout autre dragon. Il ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions, il savait que s'il avait mis autant d'énergie dans cette réflexion c'était pour retarder le plus possible le moment où tous les souvenirs de son passé s'imposeraient à lui.

Chaque année il fuyait les fêtes pour se réfugier sur son île, son refuge où il avait passé près de 3 ans de sa vie. Il fuyait le bonheur et la joie de ses nouveaux amis, mais par-dessus tout la symbolique de ces festivités, le fait de se retrouver en famille, avec son peuple. Sa famille à lui l'avait rejeté et quant à son peuple, il était tellement borné qu'il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que vouloir le faire changer d'avis n'avait été que pure folie, sans aucun espoir. Enfin presque, il y avait bien une personne qui avait cru en lui, mais il l'avait abandonné quand il avait fui.

Désormais tout cela était derrière lui, mais une nouvelle fois, il allait s'en souvenir. Krokmou entamait sa descente vers le sol et il savait que quand il poserait pied sur le sol, tout lui reviendrait en pleine face. Il attendait impatiemment ce moment et le redoutait en même temps, cela était toujours une épreuve, mais lui permettait également de ne pas oublier d'où il venait et tout ce qu'il avait subit à cause d'eux.

Le sol se rapprocha rapidement, quelques instants après Krokmou se posa. Harold ne laissa pas ses émotions le submerger. Pour qui l'aurait vu à ce moment, le regard froid et la détermination que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage auraient terrifié n'importe quel viking. Il descendit de sa selle, fit quelques pas et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, comme promis voici le chapitre 2. Pour l'instant ça sera un chapitre tous les lundis.  
**

 **Pour ce qui est des reviews, je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont écrit. Pour ceux qui postent en tant qu'invité, je répondrais rapidement avant ou après le chapitre car le site ne me permet pas de vous répondre directement, donc si vous voulez une réponse développée je vous conseille de faire un compte et ça vous permettra aussi de follow et de mettre en favori les histoires que vous appréciez.**

 **Franois: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Dans tous les cas, c'est super d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit et je vous en remercie.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _5 ans plus tôt_

Harold venait de passer la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie, il avait bien cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque à force de passer par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables, mais au final tout s'était bien passé. Astrid l'avait surpris alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir avec Krokmou après avoir appris qu'il devrait tuer un dragon dans l'arène le lendemain. Lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Krokmou elle avait fui, il n'avait alors pas pu se résoudre à ne rien faire et il l'avait rattrapé puis forcé à accepter de monter sur Krokmou.

Il n'avait pas cru que tout se passerait aussi bien, elle avait accepté et le vol qui avait suivi avait été l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait jamais fait. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait apprécié, non, il en était certain, la preuve en était qu'elle l'avait embrassé, certes sur la joue, mais c'était déjà ça. Après ça il s'était dit qu'il y avait au final peut-être une chance de faire changer son peuple d'avis et puis après ce qu'il s'était passé il fallait au moins qu'il tente le coup, si ce n'était pour son peuple, au moins pour Astrid qui avait cru en lui. En plus de cela, il y avait ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'île des dragons et cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

Il avait tout d'abord prévu de montrer à tous qu'il y avait une alternative à la guerre le lendemain dans l'arène. Astrid venait de partir et il s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer chez lui quand une idée s'imposa. Chez lui, son père y était, s'il réussissait à le convaincre alors ce serait gagné. Il n'y avait pas plus buté comme viking, mais s'il réussissait avec lui tout serait plus simple. Cela restait néanmoins risqué, il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'écoute et même s'il le faisait il y avait à parier qu'il déciderait de l'enfermer à jamais pour que personne ne soit au courant du penchant de son fils pour les dragons. Cela restait néanmoins moins dangereux que de dresser un dragon maltraité et enfermé dans une arène alors que tout le village l'encouragerait à le tuer.

Sa décision était prise, au mieux son père l'écoutait et au pire il était puni à vie, mais au moins il échappait à l'arène et il pourrait trouver un moyen de fuir ensuite. Il se doutait que la deuxième solution était la plus probable, mais il se devait d'essayer. Il appela Krokmou, s'assura que la selle était bien mise et monta sur le dos de son ami.

— Alors mon grand, prêt à tenter quelque chose de complètement fou.

Le dragon lui donna un léger coup d'oreille tout en faisant un bruit de gorge ne laissant que peu de doute de ce qu'il en pensait.

— Oui, moi aussi j'ai des doutes, mais c'est sûrement la meilleure solution. Allez c'est parti.

Krokmou décolla, la nuit était entièrement tombée, ce qui leur permit de se poser juste à côté de la maison du chef. Harold se dirigea vers la porte tout en faisant signe à Krokmou d'attendre dehors. Il entra laissant derrière lui la porte légèrement entrebâillée, il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer beaucoup que son père se tenait devant lui.

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres !? Par Thor si tu n'étais pas devenu le champion de l'entraînement dragon… _S'emporta-t-il avant de se calmer._ Demain est une grande journée, tu devrais aller te reposer.

— À ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne tuerais pas de dragon demain, je…

— Bien sûr que si, tu verras ce n'est pas si difficile. Je me souviens encore de mon premier dragon, c'était…

— Papa !

Harold venait de crier avec une telle force, que même Stoïck la brute se figea pendant quelques instants.

— Écoute-moi, je ne tuerais pas de dragon. Les dragons sont... comment dire… mes amis. _Dit Harold avec une légère hésitation due à l'appréhension._

— Tes quoi ? _Demanda Stoïck d'une voix blanche tellement il était surpris._

— Mes amis. Tu dois m'écouter, ce n'est absolument pas ce que l'on croit, ils ne sont pas dangereux.

— Ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres. _Cria Stoïck qui venait de réaliser ce qu'on son fils venait de lui dire._

— Et on a tué des milliers des leurs. Ils ne font que se défendre.

— Tu te mets du côté de ces animaux?! Tu n'es pas un vikings et encore moins mon fils !

Les derniers mots de Stoïck avaient été criés avec rage et hargne. Krokmou, en entendant le ton monté et la colère qui imprégnait de plus en plus les paroles de celui avec qui son ami parlait, prit peur et se précipita dans la maison. La porte n'avait pas été fermée et il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir, il se retrouva en un instant derrière son ami, prêt à le protéger.

Harold qui ne pensait pas que les choses pouvaient aller encore plus mal se trompait, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il se retourna pour voir Krokmou qui se tenait derrière lui, montrant les crocs, il sut que cela allait virer au cauchemar.

Quand il vit le regard de son père, il resta figé, cela lui sembla impossible, mais la lueur meurtrière qui était apparue dans son regard ne laissait aucun doute pour lui. Peu importe où se portait le regard de son père, que ce soit sur lui ou sur son dragon, cette lueur était présente, alors quand il le vit se retourner pour prendre sa hache qui reposait contre le siège non loin, il fut certain d'une chose. Il ne s'agissait plus de son père, mais d'un viking qui voyait deux ennemis, et en cet instant Harold en était sûr, il allait le tuer lui et son dragon pour que jamais personne n'apprenne sa trahison.

Malgré le choc, Harold réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant même que l'homme qui fut son père n'ait le temps de se retourner, il avait fui sur le dos de Krokmou. Les seules paroles qu'il put prononcer furent pour demander à son ami de l'emmener le plus loin possible de ce qui fut son foyer.

* * *

La nuit qu'ils vécurent alors fut la plus éprouvante qu'ils connurent. Harold essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas aller au chagrin et à la colère, à ne pas repenser à la lueur dans les yeux de son père. Père qu'il avait aimé malgré les reproches et la déception qui pouvait se lire sur son visage quand il le regardait. Il l'avait aimé et alors qu'il avait enfin pu lui dévoiler son secret, ce qu'il avait accompli, celui-ci n'y avait vu que traîtrise et avait voulu le tuer. Harold ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser, ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il se laissa aller sur sa selle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, en espérant que Krokmou l'emmènerait le plus loin possible de cette île maudite.

Krokmou n'avait pas tout compris, mais il ressentait pleinement la peine et la colère de son ami. Il savait qu'il fallait mettre au plus vite le maximum de distance possible entre eux et l'île, alors faisant abstraction de la fatigue, il alla de plus en plus vite vers l'horizon.

Lorsque le jour se leva, Harold qui avait fini par s'assoupir se rendit compte que Krokmou avait bien du mal à se maintenir en vol. Voyant cela, la panique commença à le gagner peu à peu, ils étaient en pleine mer et les nuages lui cachaient en grande partie la vue. Il fallait qu'ils redescendent et espérer trouver une terre où se reposer.

— Mon grand, ça va ? Il va falloir faire encore un effort, tu peux descendre qu'on puisse voir s'il y a une île où se poser pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Le dragon qui avait bien du mal à tenir éveillé compris ce que son ami voulait et il commença sa descente. Harold comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Krokmou était épuisé et ils perdaient désormais de la hauteur bien trop vite. Ils ne contrôlaient presque plus leur descente et s'ils ne redressaient pas rapidement, ils ne survivraient sûrement pas au choc.

— Krokmou !

Harold n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier en voyant l'étendue bleue se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Heureusement Krokmou réagit et réussit à se redresser juste à temps.

— Ça va aller. Regarde, il semblerait qu'on ait enfin un peu de chance, je vois quelque chose là bas.

En effet, il y avait bien quelque chose, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement et se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un pic émergeant de la mer dont le sommet était plat et qui culminait à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de celle-ci. Chose incongrue en pleine mer, il s'agissait sûrement d'une île qui avait disparu, pourquoi ne restait-il que ce pic et comment une île avait pu disparaître, cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils étaient tellement fatigués que tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était se poser. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour eux, mais ils réussirent à atterrir.

À peine Krokmou s'était-il posé qu'il s'endormît, Harold descendit du dos de son dragon et le sommeil le saisi également. Il s'était assoupi à peine une heure et avec la journée et la nuit qu'il avait vécu il rejoignit son ami dans un sommeil qu'il l'espérait ne serait pas peuplé de cauchemar.

Lorsque Krokmou se réveilla, il fut accueilli par le soleil couchant du crépuscule. Il avait dormi toute la journée et alors qu'il voulut se lever pour se détendre, il sentit contre lui un poids. Avant même de regarder, il sut qu'il s'agissait de son ami qui s'était endormi contre lui, il le sentit bouger, lui aussi se réveillait. Il leur fallut à tous deux quelques minutes pour se réveiller complètement, après quoi ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps et de partir. Après tout la nuit était l'élément du furie nocturne et il allait falloir trouver une véritable île pour qu'ils puissent s'approvisionner en eau et en nourriture. Ils étaient partis si rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rien pris avec eux et la faim et la soif commençaient déjà à se faire sortir.

La nuit se passa relativement bien, à peine furent-ils en vol qu'ils prirent de plus en plus de vitesse, Harold souhaitait toujours mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et Beurk. Malgré cela, il savait bien qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une île et heureusement pour eux il s'agissait d'une nuit de pleine lune. Ils purent ainsi distinguer deux îles relativement peu de temps après être parti, mais la première était complètement désertique et la deuxième rempli de murmures mortels. Harold préféra ne prendre aucun risque et ils continuèrent leur route.

C'est lorsque l'aube se leva que Harold distingua au loin un point qui ne pouvait être qu'une nouvelle île. Sans même qu'il ne le demande à Krokmou celui-ci prit de la vitesse et un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Harold pouvait facilement décrire l'île. En la voyant, Harold sut au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait de la bonne, en tout cas il l'espérait. Elle était plus petite que Beurk et d'où il était l'île lui semblait être presque entièrement boisée avec une montagne en son centre, il distingua également une plage et il demanda à Krokmou de s'y poser. Ils entamèrent la descente et peu de temps après ils se posèrent tous deux sur la plage. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir les secrets de cette île.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tous le monde, alors oui il ne devait pas y avoir de chapitre avant lundi, mais j'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Harold ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur cette plage qu'il avait atteint cinq ans plus tôt. Il venait de passer plusieurs minutes à se remémorer son arrivée jusqu'ici. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de commencer à avancer. Il restait encore bien des souvenirs, certains biens plus terribles, mais pour l'instant cela était suffisant. Il savait qui il était et sentait de nouveau pleinement la colère et le désir de vengeance qui s'étaient peu à peu endormis depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Il avait bien remarqué que ses sentiments concernant son ancien peuple avaient peu à peu tendance à disparaître au contact de ses nouveaux amis, mais c'est une chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait se souvenir, garder cette envie de revanche. Pendant presque toute sa vie on l'avait considéré comme un paria, un moins que rien, incapable de réaliser quoi que ce soit et le summum avait été lorsque son père avait voulu le tuer. Il avait compris que les vikings étaient presque incapables de changer, mis à part quelques exceptions, le seul moyen était que cela s'impose à eux. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il voulait aller, il n'était pas un monstre même s'il en doutait parfois à cause des choses qu'il avait dû faire et qui le répugnaient, mais une chose était sûre, il finirait par leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort.

Il aurait pu tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie, s'assurer de ne jamais les revoir et c'est ce qu'il avait initialement prévu en allant aussi loin. Cela avait cependant changé au cours des années, l'envie de leur montrer leur erreur avait grandi en lui et il se doutait qu'il finirait par les revoir. Il y avait des rumeurs, des rumeurs auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, mais si elles étaient vraies et il avait de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elles l'étaient, alors il risquait de revoir bientôt son ancien peuple. En plus de cela, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait au fond de lui que certaines personnes lui manquaient. Il allait devoir se préparer.

Tout en pensant à tout cela, il avait continué d'avancer, Krokmou à ses côtés. Ils avaient emprunté un sentier s'enfonçant entre les arbres vers le cœur de l'île et plus ils avançaient plus des dragons se joignaient à eux, venant saluer ceux qui avaient été parmi eux pendant trois ans, qui les avaient aidés et protégés.

Le chemin qu'il parcourait était désormais éclairé par les dragons qui avaient entrouvert leur gueule et qui sans tirer laissaient leur feu éclairer le passage de celui qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des leurs. Même sans ça, il serait arrivé à destination, il connaissait par cœur ce sentier qu'il avait arpenté si souvent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de sourire à ce spectacle, il avait beau ne plus revenir très souvent, tous les dragons qui étaient restés sur l'île se souvenaient de lui. Au cours des années qu'il avait passées sur cette île, il avait appris à connaître les dragons, ils étaient devenus ses compagnons et il les avait dressés. Il les avait protégés et eux avaient fait de même.

Harold et Krokmou suivirent la voie ouverte par les dragons et bientôt ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une cascade. Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour la voir, l'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur ses eaux tombantes. Elle devait faire dans les vingt mètres et alimentait un cours d'eau qui, Harold le savait, finissait par se jeter dans la mer, mais au-delà de la cascade, ce qui intéressait Harold était la grotte qui était cachée derrière son rideau d'eau.

Il l'avait découverte dès sa première semaine sur l'île, lui et Krokmou n'étaient arrivés avec rien et ils avaient dû rapidement trouver eau et nourriture. Il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver une rivière et pour ce qui est de la nourriture, heureusement pour Harold les dragons étaient des chasseurs nés et il leur avait été assez facile de chasser du gibier et de trouver du poisson. Une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'ils pouvaient survivre sur cette île, Harold s'était rapidement mis en tête de l'explorer, il avait tout d'abord exploré une petite partie de l'île en commençant par les alentours de la plage, une partie de la forêt et ne trouvant aucun endroit intéressant il avait décidé de remonter la rivière. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert la cascade et par la suite la grotte.

Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour s'installer, il y avait de l'eau, la forêt autour regorgeait de gibier et il y avait même des poissons dans la rivière. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient y passer l'hiver sans abri, mais ils avaient encore du temps et en attendant c'était parfait. Avec Krokmou pendant les jours qui suivirent ils continuèrent d'explorer les alentours et alors qu'Harold perdait espoir de trouver un abri convenable proche de la cascade, un matin il découvrit la grotte. Alors que le soleil se levait, Harold qui était déjà debout vit un dragon sortir littéralement de la cascade. Il crut avoir une hallucination, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière alors avec Krokmou ils traversèrent le rideau d'eau et découvrirent ce qui allait devenir leur foyer pour un moment.

Harold regarda la cascade telle qu'il l'avait fait des années auparavant puis se dirigea accompagné de Krokmou vers la droite celle-ci, vers la paroi rocheuse du haut de laquelle se jetait la cascade. Ils gardèrent une distance suffisante avec la cascade pour ne pas être trempés et avancèrent vers cette paroi recouverte de végétation, de lianes et de plantes en tout genre. Bientôt ils arrivèrent justes devant celle-ci et sans même ralentir, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la roche.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un tunnel assez haut et large pour permettre à des dragons de l'utiliser. Harold prit une torche qui se trouvait là et demanda à Krokmou de l'allumer, avant de commencer à remonter le tunnel. Lui et Krokmou en avaient eu rapidement marre de devoir franchir le rideau d'eau et d'être trempés à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient entrer ou sortir de la grotte, alors avec l'aide des dragons ils avaient creusé ce tunnel. L'entrée était cachée par la végétation et seul un connaisseur ou la chance pouvaient permettre de la trouver. À partir de là, le tunnel permettait de rejoindre la grotte qui se trouvait derrière la cascade.

Les deux amis parcoururent rapidement la distance et se retrouvèrent avec la cascade dans leur dos et devant eux un mur de bois épousant parfaitement les contours de l'entrée de la grotte. Une double porte assez grande pour laisser passer des dragons constituait le centre de ce mur. Harold s'avança et ouvrit, avant de continuer d'avancer avec Krokmou. Il avait été obligé de construire ce mur quand il s'était rendu compte que des dragons venaient dans la grotte pendant son absence et à chaque fois cela entraînait un certain nombre de réparations.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Krokmou alla allumer les torches pour qu'Harold puisse y voir quelque chose dans l'océan de ténèbres qu'était leur ancien foyer. À peine avait-il terminé qu'Harold jeta un regard à l'ensemble de la grotte pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Sur la droite dans un léger renfoncement se trouvait tout un atelier, il y avait là un bureau où Harold avait passé de nombreuses heures à concevoir de nouveaux plans d'améliorations de l'aileron de Krokmou et d'armes, il y avait aussi un peu plus loin toute une forge avec tout le matériel nécessaire et des râteliers, mais également un certain nombre de coffres de rangement bien aligné contre la paroi.

Plus loin dans la grotte on pouvait distinguer un espace avec un grand nombre d'étagères, la plupart remplies de livres qui étaient en majorité l'œuvre d'Harold et d'autres qu'il ramenait quand il revenait sur l'île, on pouvait aussi y distinguer divers ustensiles et fioles. Non loin se trouvait une table vers laquelle Harold se dirigea et sur laquelle il déposa les sacoches qu'il avait amenées avec lui. Il y avait juste à côté, une cheminée qui semblait se fondre dont la paroi. Harold avait réussi tant pour sa forge que pour cette cheminée à les relier à des fissures donnant sur l'extérieur, ce qui permettait à la fumée de s'échapper à l'extérieur. La voyant éteinte, Harold se dirigea vers le tas de bois et remplit la cheminée avant de demander à Krokmou de l'allumer et de s'adresser à lui.

— Ça devrait tenir au moins quelques heures, ça te dit qu'on allume le reste des braseros et ensuite on va passer une heure ou deux avec les autres.

Le bruit que fit Krokmou ne laissa que peu de doute à Harold, il n'était pas contre de passer un peu de temps avec les autres dragons de l'île. Harold entreprit donc de se dépêcher d'alimenter les braseros que Krokmou allumait ensuite, il espérait que cela permettrait de réchauffer quelque peu la grotte qui était pour l'instant relativement froide. Ils terminèrent par les braseros se trouvant au fond de la grotte, au niveau de l'espace correspondant à la chambre d'Harold où l'on trouvait un lit ainsi que quelques meubles et un coffre de rangement. Ils s'occupèrent des braseros et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, prenant soin de fermer derrière eux pour que la chaleur reste dans la grotte.

Snoggletog était la période où les dragons avaient leurs petits, une chose que Harold avait découvert avec joie dès la première année de sa présence sur l'île en décidant de suivre les dragons qui avaient à ce moment de l'année quasiment tous migré de l'autre côté de l'île et où il avait découvert des sources chaudes, alors à peine furent-ils sortis de la grotte qu'ils décolèrent pour rejoindre ces sources. Ils furent suivis par les dragons qui les avaient accueillis et qui eux n'attendaient pas de petits. Une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par les dragons et les bébés qui étaient déjà sortis de leur œuf. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de sources d'où de la vapeur d'eau s'échappait en raison de la différence de température et Harold savait par expérience que leurs eaux étaient à une température idéale. Il s'était déjà baigné plusieurs fois dedans et à cette époque de l'année cela était d'autant plus agréable, mais il dut renoncer à l'idée d'en profiter. Un grand nombre de dragons les entouraient, y poussant leurs œufs qui explosaient peu après pour laisser apparaître un nouvel arrivant en ce monde. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour une baignade et Harold le savait, il préféra donc rejoindre des dragons qu'il reconnut et qui étaient déjà entourés de leurs petits. Harold et Krokmou y passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, les observant et s'amusant avec eux avant de se décider à retourner à la grotte pour se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harold fut réveillé par un Krokmou qui jugeait qu'il avait bien assez dormi et qu'il était temps d'aller voler. Devant l'insistance de son dragon, Harold n'eut pas le choix et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Arrivant devant sa forge, Harold s'arrêta et se dirigea vers les coffres le long du mur, suivi par Krokmou dont on pouvait clairement entendre la désapprobation. Harold venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et il voulait vérifier. Il se dirigea vers les coffres rangés au plus loin et les ouvrit.

Tous étaient vides sauf un, celui-ci contenait des épées, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, elles étaient faites en fer de Gronk et en parfait état. Harold en avait toujours deux sur lui, au cours du temps il avait amélioré sa technique de fabrication et ses modèles pour les rendre toujours plus efficaces, mais celles qu'il avait sous les yeux, quoique anciennes, rempliraient leur office sans problème. Cette île lui avait fait découvrir de nombreux secrets et l'avait obligé à devenir un homme. Il n'avait jamais partagé le secret du fer de Gronk, mais il savait que cela allait peut-être devoir changer. Il s'en était servi pour ses armes, mais aussi pour son armure dans laquelle il avait inséré de très fines plaques de ce fer entre les couches de cuir noir. En refermant le coffre, il nota mentalement d'emmener ces armes avec lui quand il repartirait, puis il se tourna vers Krokmou.

— Allez Krokmou, allons faire un petit vol et je me disais qu'on pourrait rester ici quelques jours, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Krokmou lui fit comprendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller voler.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est cette fois du point de vue d'Astrid. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrits une review, c'est vraiment super.**

 **Douby08: Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous dire, pour ceux qui aiment bien essayer de deviner la suite d'une histoire, trouver des indices sur ce qui pourrait arriver, sachez que j'en mets dans presque tout mes chapitres. Ce n'est pas forcément flagrant ou explicite, mais si comme moi vous aimez bien ce genre de chose, vous savez maintenant qu'il y en a. Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, me donner votre opinion, ou me poser des questions, je répondrai.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Snoggletog était passé depuis deux semaines et la vie avait repris son cours normal sur Beurk, Astrid Hofferson, considérée comme la meilleure guerrière de l'île se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le Grand Hall alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Elle fut rejointe sur le chemin par le reste de son groupe, les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik.

— Vous savez pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de venir à une réunion aussi tôt ? _Demanda Rustik tout en bâillant._

— Non, on verra quand on y sera. _Lui répondit sèchement Astrid._

Elle accéléra le pas juste après pour ne pas avoir à écouter les théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres des jumeaux, ni supporter Rustik et ses avances plutôt lourdes qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas discuter et elle se garda de leur dire qu'une réunion à peine l'aube levée ne présageait rien de bon. Son sentiment se renforça d'autant plus quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la grande salle et qu'elle vit qu'elles étaient gardées par deux vikings. Quand ils franchirent la porte, les deux gardes ne firent aucun geste, mais il était certain que seuls ceux qui y étaient autorisés pouvaient entrer. Cela n'arrivait jamais sur Beurk et cette fois même les jumeaux avaient senti la gravité de la situation et se turent.

Le groupe s'avança vers le fond de la grande salle où se trouvait le trône de Beurk et sur lequel le chef du village les attendait entouré de Gueulfor et de Mastock. Quand le groupe fut arrivé devant eux, tous se saluèrent rapidement et Stoïck prit la parole avant que les questions ne fusent.

— Si je vous ai fait venir si tôt ce matin c'est pour parler d'un sujet grave…

Stoïck fit une pause dans sa phrase comme s'il cherchait comment annoncer la nouvelle. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et personne ne vit la panique qui avait commencé à gagner Astrid. _Que vais-je faire ? Pensa-t-elle. Ils ont sûrement découvert ce que j'ai fait, ça explique les gardes et je n'ai pas pris ma hache, je pourrais pas m'en sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir les sauver, je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée._

Astrid jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de fuir rapidement quand Stoïck reprit la parole.

— … la guerre.

— Quoi ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Astrid d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë, laissant apparaître son trouble. Heureusement pour elle, tous mirent ça sur le compte de ce que venait d'annoncer Stoïck._

— Juste avant Snoggletog nous avons reçu un émissaire, nous avons préféré faire comme si de rien n'était pour n'inquiéter personne et surtout car nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il disait la vérité.

Astrid à l'entente de ces paroles ne put s'empêcher de penser que le chef était doué pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais après tout il avait eu tout le loisir de s'entraîner en agissant comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de fils. Elle ne put s'empêchait de serrer les poings alors qu'une pointe de colère l'envahissait à cette pensée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au chef et à Harold elle voyait rouge. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, elle savait au fond d'elle même pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, elle savait désormais ce qu'il avait enduré durant presque toute sa vie car elle-même l'endurait, à une bien moindre échelle certes, mais cela était quand même difficile. Elle n'avait pas à subir le regard des autres comme ce fut le cas d'Harold, mais pour autant elle se sentait seule, elle devait faire semblant d'être d'accord avec la vision qu'avait l'ensemble de l'île, elle avait des secrets et ne pouvait se fier à personne car si cela venait à être découvert alors elle risquait de tout perdre.

— L'émissaire représentait qui ? _Demanda Varek, ce qui fit sortir Astrid de ses pensées._

— Drago Poing-Sanglant, un viking sans foi ni loi, complètement fou. _Répondit avec hargne Stoïck avant de continuer_. Nous avons vérifié les paroles de l'émissaire ces dernières semaines et nous savons désormais que Drago a soumis de nombreux clans, et certains se sont même ralliés à lui de leur plein gré, pour n'en citer qu'un, les Parenvrilles.

— C'est pas vraiment étonnant, Dagur a toujours été dérangé. Il doit bien s'entendre avec Drago. _Commenta Gueulfor_.

— Oui, mais comme je le disais ce n'est pas les seuls et plus le temps passe plus la puissance de Drago augmente. Jusqu'à présent tous les clans qui ont refusé son offre ont été anéantis. Il semblerait qu'il veuille régner sans partage. De ce que l'on sait il dispose d'une armée et d'une flotte puissance, mais aussi de ces saloperies de démons.

— Des démons, chef ? _Demanda Varek_.

— Des dragons. Apparemment il a réussi à en soumettre, faisant d'eux ses esclaves qu'il utilise pour toutes sortes de tâches. _Répondit Mastock_.

À cette réponse tout le groupe commença à commenter, les jumeaux et Rustik ne pouvant s'empêcher d'énoncer des idées plus improbables les unes que les autres pour expliquer comment il avait fait. Se mêlèrent rapidement à eux Gueulfor et Mastock qui essayèrent de ramener le calme. Quant à Astrid elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

— Des dragons apprivoisés… Si Harold était là, il aurait une idée pour régler le problème…

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, heureusement pas assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, mais Varek qui n'était pas loin d'elle la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle fut sauvée momentanément par Stoïck qui fit taire tout le monde d'une voix puissante.

— Écoutez, je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais vous devez également savoir que j'ai refusé son offre, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. L'avantage pour l'instant est que nous sommes toujours en hiver et que Drago ne pourra pas déplacer toute son armée avant le printemps, quand le beau temps reviendra, au minimum. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps et peut être même plus, nous ne serons sûrement pas les seuls à refuser. Nous avons déjà commencé quelques préparatifs et j'annoncerai aujourd'hui au reste de l'île la nouvelle. Maintenant venant en au pourquoi de votre présence ici.

— Chef, vous avez dit que Drago ne sait pas encore que vous avez refusé. _L'interrompit Astrid._

— Disons que nous avons invité l'émissaire et son équipage à rester de manière permanente la nuit même de leur arrivée. Ils sont enfermés en lieu sûr, cela devrait nous faire gagner du temps. _Répondit le chef._

Tous avaient entendu parler d'un commerçant qui était arrivé un soir et qui était reparti en pleine nuit. Cela avait étonné tout le monde, le chef avait dit à tous qu'il avait juste acheté des provisions et qu'il était pressé de repartir. Le groupe comprenait maintenant que ce commerçant n'avait jamais existé, qu'il s'agissait de l'émissaire et qu'au final celui-ci n'était jamais reparti.

— Et pour les préparatifs, vous parlez de toutes les armes que produit Gueulfor en ce moment ? _Reprit Astrid._

— Ça et quelques autres petites choses. _Répondit l'intéressé._

— Tout ça n'est que le début, quand j'aurais annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde, il y aura beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez moi et quelques vikings. Même si nous sommes en hiver il ne sera pas trop difficile de se déplacer avec un seul drakkar et nous allons en profiter pour nous rendre chez nos alliés et dans les clans proches qui ne sont pas encore soumis à Drago pour leur proposer une alliance, une coalition.

Le groupe prit quelques instants pour assimiler la nouvelle, la nécessité d'une telle coalition ne pouvait que laisser présager l'horreur que serait cette guerre, sûrement la plus importante de toute l'histoire viking.

— Vous pouvez compter sur nous chef !

Astrid avait parlé pour le groupe et tous hochaient la tête en signe d'assentiment à ces paroles. Elle avait beau en vouloir au chef, il s'agissait de la survie de son peuple et elle ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur son devoir.

— Très bien, préparez vos affaires, nous partons demain à la première heure. Ne parlez de ça à personne, je ferais l'annonce ce midi.

Le groupe sortit rapidement de la grande salle, Rustik et les jumeaux partirent de leur côté tandis que Varek suivit Astrid. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les écouter, il prit son courage à deux mains pour poser une question à Astrid. Depuis qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, il se posait des milliers de questions. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu Harold, mais il n'avait jamais rien eu contre lui et comme tous les autres il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait disparu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser désormais qu'Astrid savait quelque chose et il y avait une idée qui avait germé dans son esprit, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

— Astrid …

Celle-ci s'arrêta après quelques pas supplémentaires, Varek était dans son dos et elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait demander. Elle attendit sa question.

— … j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et je me demandais … _Il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer_ … Est-ce que c'est toi qui as libéré les dragons de l'arène? Et pour Harold, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est parti ? Et … _Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il fut néanmoins stoppé par la voix paniquée d'Astrid._

— Varek, je t'en prie …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et partit en courant. Varek en resta figé pendant quelques instants, il venait de faire fuir la grande Astrid Hofferson avec seulement deux questions. Il se gifla mentalement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un véritable abruti. Sa théorie venait de se vérifier et il repensa à tous les signes qui lui apparaissaient avec évidence désormais. Sa façon de réagir dans les rares fois où on parlait d'Harold, la manière dont elle se débrouillait pour ne jamais avoir à tuer de dragons quand ils attaquaient alors même que tous savaient qu'elle était la meilleure guerrière de toute l'île. Il y avait encore plein d'autres petites choses qui prenaient leur sens désormais et il y avait de façon plus flagrante la fuite des dragons de l'arène qui auraient dû être sacrifiés aux Dieux juste après Snoggletog. Personne n'avait compris comment ils avaient fuis, maintenant tout prenait sens pour Varek. Il restait néanmoins une question, Astrid savait-elle pourquoi Harold avait disparu, cela, Varek se promit de le découvrir.

Pour Astrid le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa matinée fut consacrée à la préparation de ses affaires pour le voyage et à l'entraînement, même si elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir débarquer des vikings qui la conduiraient devant le chef pour qu'il prononce sa sentence. Elle aurait pu fuir, mais à quoi bon, où aurait-elle pu aller? Elle n'avait rien d'autre que cette île et cela l'aurait obligé à voler un navire, ce qu'elle se refusait, une guerre allait avoir lieu et son peuple en aurait besoin, elle préféra agir normalement et voir ce qui allait se passer. À midi lorsque le chef prit la parole et annonça la nouvelle, informant tout le monde de la guerre imminente, des préparatifs à faire et que l'île serait sous la supervision de Mastock et Gueulfor pendant son absence au côté du groupe pour aller chercher des alliés, elle comprit que Varek n'avait pas parlé sinon jamais le chef n'aurait mentionné son nom parmi les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Se rendant compte de cela, elle se jura qu'elle irait lui parler, il était loin de tout savoir, mais elle-même ne savait pas le plus important. Pourquoi Harold avait fui ? Peut-être venait-elle de trouver un allié, à cette pensée un soulagement tel qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis cinq ans l'envahit. Il fallait désormais qu'elle trouve le bon moment pour lui parler. L'après-midi ne lui en offrit malheureusement pas l'occasion, depuis l'annonce du chef, l'île était en effervescence et elle se retrouva rapidement submergée de tâches. La soirée ne fut pas plus propice et Astrid alla se coucher entièrement épuisée sans remarquer les deux yeux jaunes qui l'épiaient.

Astrid se réveilla comme prévu à l'aube, elle prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et partit sans tarder avec ses affaires vers les quais. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le drakkar que leur avait indiqué le chef la veille, elle déposa ses affaires et attendit le reste des membres du voyage. Ceux-ci arrivèrent aux comptes goutte. Les jumeaux et Rustik arrivèrent, peu de temps après deux vikings ayant à peu près la trentaine rejoignirent le drakkar. Astrid les connaissait pour être de bon guerrier et vu la nature de leur mission, elle n'était pas contre un surplus de bons combattants. Après tout, il était tout à fait possible qu'ils arrivent dans un clan qui aurait juré allégeance à Drago sans qu'ils le sachent et dans ce cas là avoir des guerriers compétents serait une bonne chose.

Varek apparu bientôt et devant la difficulté qu'il avait à transporter toutes ses affaires, elle saisit l'occasion de l'aider pour lui parler.

— Varek, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête avant que Stoïck ne fasse son apparition et les empêche d'en dire plus. Ce dernier alla charger ses affaires, s'assura que tout le monde était là et qu'il ne manquait rien avant de se diriger vers Mastock qui attendait sur les quais entourés de quelques vikings. Il lui donna ses dernières instructions et repartit vers le drakkar qui était désormais prêt au départ. Une fois à bord il donna l'ordre de partir et leur voyage commença.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre. De nouveau du point de vue d'Astrid, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté un OS "Duel à Mort", vous y retrouvez du combat et du hiccstrid, par contre je préviens c'est rating M.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Douby08: Très bonne idée, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te dire si c'est ce que j'ai choisi ou non de faire, ça te gâcherait le plaisir de lire la suite ;) En tout cas je t'assure que tu finiras pas avoir la réponse et je trouve ça vraiment intéressant de savoir ce que tu peux t'imaginer sur la suite et va savoir, cela me donnera peut-être des idées auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le voyage que les beurkiens entreprirent les mena sur de nombreuses îles, certaines déjà alliées de Beurk, d'autres avec lesquelles ils n'avaient que le commerce en commun, mais tous écoutèrent attentivement Stoïck la Brute. Sa réputation et ses exploits étaient connus alors quand il leur relata ce qu'il savait et l'imminence de la guerre, tous comprirent qu'il faudrait choisir un camp. Stoïck à son habitude n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il connaissait bien assez les chefs de ces îles et eux le connaissaient tout autant. Au final, après un peu plus de deux semaines de voyages tous les clans s'étaient rallier sous la bannière de Beurk. Cela représentait une dizaine d'îles, grâce au franc-parler de Stoïck et au fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais restés plus longtemps que nécessaire, ils avaient pu les rallier en un temps record.

Ils avaient convenu qu'une grande réunion des chefs serait organisée quand Stoïck aurait terminé de rallier suffisamment de clans. En attendant, tous devaient se préparer, fortifier leur île et s'assurer que leurs hommes et leurs navires seraient prêts lorsque Stoïck ferait appel à eux. Certains avaient même décidé de ne pas perdre de temps en envoyant, malgré la saison qui rendait les voyages difficiles, au plus vite des hommes vers les positions connues de Drago pour mener des opérations d'espionnage, de sabotage et de désinformation afin de gagner du temps.

Stoïck et son groupe se trouvaient désormais devant le dernier des chefs qu'ils avaient prévu de rencontrer. Celui-ci venait d'accepter de se rallier à Beurk, mais le chef de cette dernière doutait malgré le nombre d'îles qu'il avait rallié, tout c'était bien passé même s'il avait du faire quelques concessions pour que certains acceptent de se rallier à lui plutôt qu'à leurs ennemis, pour autant il ne savait pas s'ils seraient assez nombreux. Le chef qui se trouvait face à lui dut sentir ses doutes car il lui suggéra une idée.

— Je sais bien que tu viens rarement autant au nord Stoïck et peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais il y des clans encore plus au nord.

— Combien ?

— Je sais pas vraiment, une dizaine plus ou moins, mais ils sont un peu différents de nous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Rien de spécial, disons qu'ils pensent différemment de nous autres, mais vu la situation ils accepteront sûrement une alliance.

— Hum… Tu aurais une carte à me prêter ou des indications pour qu'on puisse s'y rendre.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher une carte. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet demandé, le chef de l'île lui prit des mains et la remit à Stoïck. Ce dernier la prit et donna une poignet de main à son homologue, ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, se donnant des conseils et se dirent à bientôt puis le groupe de beurkien repartit.

Ils leur fallut plusieurs jours avant d'apercevoir une île, la nuit venait de tomber et lorsqu'ils la virent celle-ci leur fit froid dans le dos.

— Varek, c'est toi qui à la carte, dis-moi qu'elle est cette île ?

— Oui chef, il s'agit… Elle n'a pas de nom, mais il est marqué qu'il faut l'éviter à tout prix, qu'elle est extrêmement dangereuse. On aurait même pas dû passer si près, nous avons sûrement dévié un peu vers l'est. Si on veut arriver avant la tombée de la nuit demain il va falloir rectifier notre trajectoire.

— Vous avez entendu, rectifiez la trajectoire. _Lança Stoïck aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient près de la barre._

Les deux hommes qui suivaient la conversation de leur position s'exécutèrent dès que Stoïck donna l'ordre et ils firent légèrement virer le drakkar vers l'ouest pour qu'il reprenne la trajectoire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de cette île maudite, tous entendirent des cris à glacer le sang.

— Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette île est remplie de ces saloperies de démons. _Pensa tout haut le chef._

Cette nuit-là ils eurent tous du mal à dormir, craignant de se faire attaquer par les dragons. Tous ? Non, Astrid savait que les dragons n'attaquaient pas par plaisir, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle fit comme les autres et resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle douta cependant quand elle eut l'impression d'être surveillée, mais la nuit était tellement opaque qu'elle ne vit rien et finit par mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Quand le chef estima qu'ils avaient mis assez de distance entre eux et l'île tous relâchèrent leur vigilance et Astrid put sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain en fin de journée, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils atteignirent leur destination. D'après leurs informations, il s'agissait du clan Hagbard, nommé ainsi en hommage à son fondateur et premier chef de l'île. Ils avaient également appris que le chef de l'île se nommait ainsi, il s'agissait du cinquième du nom et son héritier s'appelait Thorkell, il devait avoir à peu près vingt ans comme les jeunes membres du groupe. Mis à part ça, ils ne savaient presque rien de l'île où ils accostèrent, mais ils virent rapidement que celle-ci était prospère, les quelques habitations qu'ils pouvaient déjà voir semblaient en très bon état, ainsi que les quais qui étaient bien entretenus et où de nombreux drakkar étaient accostés, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Stoïck car il devait bien y avoir autant de drakkars, voir plus que ce que possédait Beurk. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une île puissante et les rallier à leur cause risquait d'être difficile, leur chef n'accepterait sûrement pas facilement de rallier la coalition commandée par le chef de Beurk.

Les beurkiens furent accueillis sur le quai par Hagbard et son fils, ainsi qu'une dizaine de vikings tous armés. Hagbard était aussi grand que Stoïck, il avait une barbe d'environ une semaine, ainsi que des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait un pantalon de cuir et une cotte maille qui ne faisait que souligner sa musculature, il était également armé de deux hachettes de guerre qu'il portait de chaque côté de la taille. Stoïck sut en un regard qu'il s'agissait là d'un adversaire redoutable. Son fils quant à lui était également blond, mais avec des cheveux très courts, un peu moins grand que son père de quelques centimètres, mais sûrement un bon combattant, sur son flanc gauche pendait dans son fourreau une épée à une main qu'il devait coupler à un bouclier lors des combats. Stoïck les observa ainsi pendant quelques instants, se disant qu'il aurait aimé avoir un tel fils puis il prit la parole.

— Vous êtes bien armés pour accueillir des visiteurs. Tout le monde a le droit à un tel accueil? _Commença Stoïck toujours aussi peu prompt à la diplomatie et quelque peu agacé à force de voyager en mer._

— Je pourrais dire de même en ce qui vous concerne, vous rendez toujours visite avec autant d'armes? _Lui répondit Hagbard avec un sourire ironique._

Stoïck se rendit compte qu'en effet ils étaient tous descendus avec leurs armes, ce qui pouvait paraître quelque peu menaçant en arrivant sur une île dont on ne connaissait pas les habitants. Voyant la réaction de Stoïck, Hagbard parti d'un grand rire et fut bientôt rejoint par le chef de Beurk, ce qui permit de faire baisser la tension et de rompre la glace entre les deux chefs.

— J'imagine qu'on peut difficilement faire une plus mauvaise première impression. Je suis Stoïck, chef de l'île de Beurk.

— Et moi Hagbard, chef de cette île et voici mon fils Thorkell. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout à fait possible de faire pire comme première impression et puis avec les temps qui courent, il est plutôt sensé d'avoir une arme à porté de main.

Stoïck ne put qu'approuver et se demanda si Hagbard savait la raison de leur visite. Après la présentation de ce dernier, Stoïck présenta le reste de son groupe et ils furent tous invités à venir dîner. Ils traversèrent le village et les beurkiens constatèrent que le village était bel et bien prospère, il y avait de très nombreuses maisons toutes en très bon état. À leur étonnement celles-ci étaient pour la plupart décorées de gravures représentant des dragons, mais aucune n'était sanglante, bien au contraire les dragons étaient représentaient aux côtés des vikings, ce qui décontenança au plus haut point le chef de Beurk et plongea Varek et Astrid dans leur pensée. Ces derniers n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler et elle espérait que cela serait pour bientôt.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une grande place, devant la plus grande bâtisse qu'ils aient jamais vue, elle devait presque faire vingt mètres de long et pas loin de huit mètres de hauteur avec en son centre deux doubles portes hautes de quatre mètres. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un bâtiment si imposant, il y avait bien la grande salle sur Beurk, mais aucun bâtiment construit entièrement de leur main n'avait une telle ampleur. Hagbard ayant vu leur réaction leur laissa quelques instants.

— Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Venez, il commence à se faire tard, allons manger et parler.

Ils suivirent le chef de l'île à l'intérieur, il leur apparut alors que le bâtiment était plus long que large, il devait faire dans les huit mètres de largeur, mais cela restait quand même impressionnant. Il y avait un plafond à hauteur des portes, il devait donc y avoir un second étage, pour ce qui était du rez-de-chaussée, il ressemblait fortement à leur grande salle avec ici des piliers de bois pour soutenir le second étage, il était rempli de tables où de nombreux vikings étaient déjà en train de dîner. La seule délimitation que l'on pouvait distinguer était sur la gauche, au bout du bâtiment où l'on pouvait distinguait une cloison de bois courant sur la largeur du bâtiment et qui devait bien faire dans les cinq mètres de largeur vu la distance qu'il y avait avec la grande porte. La cloison comportait en son centre une grande ouverture d'où sortaient les bruits caractéristiques d'une cuisine, celle-ci devait également être impressionnante, mais vu le nombre de vikings présent, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Pour ce qui était de l'escalier, il se trouvait au fond du bâtiment coller à la cloison donnant sur la cuisine. Malgré la taille de la pièce, celle-ci était correctement chauffée à l'aide de brasero, et de nombreuses torches accrochées aux piliers donnaient un éclairage suffisant.

Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle on pouvait voir le trône du chef de l'île, quelques mètres devant se trouvait une grande table montée sur tréteau et Hagbard les invita à le suivre jusqu'à celle-ci. En avançant, ils se rendirent compte que toutes les tables faisant face à la grande porte étaient sur tréteau, sans aucun doute pour pouvoir les démonter facilement en journée et ainsi transformer la pièce en véritable salle du trône.

Stoïck accompagné des deux guerriers vikings de Beurk qui ne le lâchaient jamais d'une semelle depuis qu'ils étaient partis allèrent s'installer avec Hagbard qui avait été rejoint par plusieurs vikings au centre de la table pendant que Thorkell, qui avait été rejoint par quelques-uns des ses amis, conduisit le groupe de jeunes vikings vers l'une des extrémités de la table tout en étant assez prêt pour entendre la conversation des chefs.

Le repas leur fut servi immédiatement et ils commencèrent à manger sans aborder la raison de leur venue dans un premier temps, se contentant de parler de divers sujets même si au final tous avaient pour but d'obtenir des informations plus ou moins directement de leur interlocuteur. Le groupe de jeunes vikings n'échappait pas à la règle, Astrid et Varek en particulier essayèrent d'obtenir des informations de Thorkell, mais celui-ci restait la plupart du temps évasif. Varek voulut en particulier connaître les raisons des gravures sur les maisons, mais il n'obtint presque rien. De son côté Thorkell et ses amis, qui étaient au nombre de deux, firent de même et ne purent obtenir que peu d'information. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'avoir une conversation agréable, chaque groupe comprenant les réserves de l'autre à divulguer des informations. Le groupe fit ainsi la connaissance de Thorkell, Élia et Eskil.

Tous avaient leur âge, Élia était une jeune fille extrêmement belle, devant faire la même taille qu'Astrid, élancée, avec des cheveux châtains lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux verts. Tous les garçons du groupe furent subjugués par elle, ce qui énerva Kognedur et amusa Astrid. Rustik essaya de l'impressionner, mais comme à son habitude il se planta sur toute la ligne et Astrid comprit au regard d'Élia qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pour ce qui était d'Eskil, il faisait la taille de Thorkell, il avait des cheveux noirs coupé court, le regard un peu dur, mais cela était compensé par son comportement amical. Il avait un côté assez attrayant et Astrid se dit qu'il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles, elle sut également de manière instinctive que tout comme Thorkell lui aussi devait être un bon guerrier, d'ailleurs elle réalisa que son instinct lui disait la même chose en ce qui concernait Élia. Observant attentivement les trois personnes lui faisant face, elle eut l'intuition qu'en cas de combat son groupe n'aurait aucune chance.

Les conversations continuèrent ainsi un moment, néanmoins ils se turent quand Stoïck entreprit d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient venus et une fois que ce fut fait, Hagbard prit la parole.

— Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux que nous et les autres clans du nord nous joignions à toi contre Drago.

Hagbard se garda de lui dire qu'il avait déjà eu affaire aux hommes de Drago il y a déjà plusieurs années. Stoïck aurait alors voulu savoir comment ils avaient fait pour s'en débarrasser et cela il ne pouvait lui dire. Cependant il avait bien conscience que les choses avaient changé, à l'époque il n'était pas question d'armée et maintenant il était sûr que la guerre s'abattrait également sur eux, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas donner satisfaction au chef de Beurk, il avait déjà un engagement, et ça non plus il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

— Oui, comme je te l'ai dit cet homme est complètement fou et il a dans son armée des dragons. Nous devons nous allier pour préserver notre liberté et nos traditions.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons les mêmes traditions, vous tuez les dragons n'est-ce pas ? _La question prit tous les beurkiens au dépourvu._

— Comme tous les vikings, ces démons ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort!

— Pas tout les vikings, nous, les clans du nord ne tuons pas les dragons. _Lui répondit Hagbard avec force sans pour autant élever la voix._

Cela eut le don de réduire Stoïck au silence et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance.

— Très bien, peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

— Est-ce vraiment important? De toute façon cela ne change rien à ta proposition, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, vous pouvez vivre comme vous l'entendez et même si nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon, cela n'empêche qu'il nous faut nous allier contre Drago car lui ne tolérera que sa vision des choses.

Une nouvelle fois Astrid vit rouge en l'entendant parler de compréhension alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour comprendre son fils, ce qui par la même occasion avait eu pour conséquence de rendre sa vie sur Beurk extrêmement difficile, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela. De ceux qui remarquèrent son changement d'humeur, seul Varek sembla avoir une vague compréhension de ce qui lui arrivait. Astrid se maîtrisa cependant rapidement, fruit d'années de pratique à calmer son tempérament impulsif, et continua à écouter la conversation.

— Je comprends ce que tu me dis Stoïck, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour prendre une décision et à ce que j'ai compris tu es pressé alors voilà une proposition. Je ne parle pas au nom de tous les clans du nord, je te propose donc de te fournir une carte te permettant d'aller les voir et tu leur demanderas s'ils veulent se joindre à toi et sur le chemin du retour tu n'auras qu'à t'arrêter ici pour faire le plein de provisions et je te donnerai ma réponse.

— Cela me convient, mais si d'autres ont besoin de temps pour se décider ? Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

— Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire de faire envoyer leur réponse ici et je te les transmettrai, et si jamais tu es déjà reparti sur ton île je m'engage à te les faire envoyer. Cela te convient-il ?

— De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes partis de chez nous.

La décision prise, les conversations prirent un ton plus léger et de l'hydromel fut servi en abondance. Les chefs partirent rapidement dans des conversations qui n'intéressaient guère les jeunes vikings et ceux-ci cessèrent de les écouter pour se concentrer sur leurs propres conversations. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Thorkell pose des questions dont les réponses allaient le surprendre.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Des avis ou même des idées sur les nouveaux personnages et ce qu'il va se passer par la suite?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre, alors ici quelques révélations et autant de nouvelles interrogations ^^**

 **Pour ce qui est des reviews, je réponds à la fin du chapitre, ça sera plus simple. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier tout de suite tous ceux qui m'en ont écrit et particulièrement Douby08 et mc arno qui ont pris l'habitude de m'en écrire à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment génial. Merci! :D**

 **Et j'ai corrigé les chapitres précédents, malgré mes efforts il restait pas mal de fautes. C'est désormais corrigé, même s'il doit bien en rester une ou deux x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Thorkell s'attendait à ce que ses questions ne soient pas forcément bien accueillies, mais en revanche il ne s'attendait pas à être celui qui serait déstabilisé par les réponses.

— Donc vous tuez des dragons ? Vous savez ils n'attaquent que pour se défendre la plupart du temps.

En entendant la question, Astrid s'était mise à le regarder avec une drôle de tête, ce que Thorkell remarqua et il s'apprêtait à lui demander quel était le problème quand Rustik prit la parole.

— Ils nous attaquent presque toutes les semaines pour nous voler notre nourriture alors on n'a pas le choix, il faut bien se défendre. Et tu as en face de toi le meilleur tueur de dragons de l'île de Beurk.

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle !

— Si, toi ! Tout le monde sait que le meilleur tueur de dragons c'est Stoïck et ensuite c'est Astrid. _Répondit Kognedur._

— N'importe quoi sœurette, Astrid est peut-être la meilleure guerrière face à des vikings, mais pas la meilleure tueuse de dragons, elle ne les tue presque jamais. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle fait exprès de les épargner. _Contra Kranedur avec un regard suspicieux en direction de Astrid._

Kranedur était proche de la vérité et Astrid le savait, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'épargner les dragons, les blessant quand elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix et les tuant rarement. Malheureusement et malgré ses efforts pour éviter les dragons lors des combats, cela était arrivé et quand cela se produisait elle ne revendiquait jamais la mort du dragon, ni n'en faisait un spectacle comme certains, ce qui faisait que personne ne savait vraiment si elle était ou non une grande tueuse de dragons. Certains se contentaient de sa réputation de guerrière pour la considérer également comme une des meilleures tueuses de dragons et d'autres se fiaient au fait qu'ils ne la voyaient jamais en tuer pour penser que c'était bel et bien le cas, mais connaissant le tempérament d'Astrid personne n'aurait osé lancer de telles accusations contre elle. Elle n'avait ainsi jamais attiré l'attention du chef, et malgré l'opinion que chacun pouvait avoir la concernant sur ce sujet, elle avait bel et bien tué quelques dragons.

À chaque fois cela avait lieu lors des attaques qu'ils effectuaient sur Beurk, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait participer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû tuer un dragon c'était lors de ces événements, mais seulement pour sauver sa propre vie et contre des dragons qui plutôt que fuir avaient perdu toute raison, se jetant à corps perdu dans un combat contre elle, et alors, même dans ces moments-là elle avait essayé de les épargner. Quand elle y repensait, elle s'en voulait toujours, et là sous le regard de Kranedur et des autres qui la regardaient, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle en avait marre de mentir et elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une énième discussion sur la philosophie de Beurk qui consistait à penser qu'un bon dragon était un dragon mort. Heureusement elle fut sauvée pas Varek qui s'immisça dans la conversation et détourna l'attention. Thorkell n'avait cependant rien perdu de ce qui venait de se dire, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et quand le calme fut revenu il posa une nouvelle question.

— Sans indiscrétion et sans vouloir vous offenser, votre chef n'a pas d'enfant ? Vu son âge, j'aurais pensé voir son héritier autour de la table.

Juste après avoir posé sa question, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Varek détourna le regard, Astrid baissa la tête et seul Rustik et les jumeaux répondirent.

— Non il en a pas ou plutôt il en a plus, disparu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Et puis il doit être mort depuis le temps, ça fait quoi, 5 ans ? _Commença Rustik en rigolant._

— Il était encore plus inutile que nous, c'est pour dire, il ne servait à rien et à mon avis il a pas disparu, mais fui. _Continua Kranedur._

— Il devait plus supporter de se voir dans un miroir, quoique, il devait même pas se voir de toute façon tellement il était inutile. _Termina Rustik en riant de plus belle._

Ce fut de trop pour Astrid qui ne put faire autrement que de réagir.

— Harold n'était pas inutile ! Il était bien plus intelligent que vous et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas disparu de son plein gré !

— Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _Lui demanda Rustik qui ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Astrid. Ils furent interrompus par Thorkell._

— Tu as dit Harold ? _Demanda Thorkell d'une voix à peine audible._

— Oui, il y a un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. _Lui demanda Astrid._

— Ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air, il fait chaud ici.

Thorkell se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle. Astrid le suivit quelques instants après. Elle avait remarqué que Thorkell avait blêmi juste après qu'elle ait parlé d'Harold et il n'était pas le seul, ses amis aussi avaient fait une drôle de tête et elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Heureusement, elle s'était décidé rapidement et elle repéra Thorkell une torche à la main alors qu'il s'engouffrait entre deux maisons. Elle le suivit discrètement dans les ruelles qui serpentaient entre les maisons, les cachettes ne manquaient pas et elle n'eut aucun mal à le suivre sans se faire remarquer. Elle dut cependant ralentir et lui laisser un peu d'avance quand il sortit du village pour se diriger vers la forêt non loin, il n'y avait aucune cachette entre le village et la forêt, si elle avançait et qu'il entendait quelque chose elle était fichue, elle attendit donc de le voir passer les premiers arbres pour partir en courant et atteindre la forêt avant de le perdre.

* * *

Thorkell n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible, mais tout coïncidait et ça expliquait aussi les instructions qu'ils avaient reçues quand le drakkar de Beurk avait été repéré. Il ne perdit pas de temps à ressasser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et continua rapidement vers le point de rendez-vous. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller aussi tôt, il était prévu que lui et son père s'y rendent après que les beurkiens soient couchés, mais il avait besoin de savoir et ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Thorkell pour atteindre la clairière et lorsque ce fut fait, il éteignit sa torche et la déposa au sol avant d'avancer vers le centre de la clairière. Ils avaient prévu des mesures de sécurité à respecter quand des étrangers étaient sur l'île, mais il trouvait qu'avancer sans la moindre lumière n'était pas la meilleure des idées, après tout, personne n'aurait pu le suivre jusqu'ici. Il avait bien du mal à distinguer les deux formes qui se trouvaient au centre de la clairière. Il continua d'avancer vers ses amis et se retrouva en quelques enjambées devant un homme assis sur un rocher et portant une armure entièrement noire. À ses pieds se trouvait un dragon noir comme la nuit qui leva à peine la tête pour vérifier qui était là. Thorkell les salua en se frappant le poing sur le cœur, le salut traditionnel dans le nord quand on s'adressait au Protecteur du Nord. Ce titre datait des grandes guerres ayant eu lieu des siècles auparavant et il n'avait plus été donné jusqu'à il y a deux ans quand ils avaient trouvé un nouveau protecteur et qu'il fut accepté par tous les clans. Enfin, accepté, cela était peut-être vite dit, Thorkell savait que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à cette désignation et qu'ils avaient accepté plus par obligation ou nécessité.

— Les beurkiens sont déjà couchés Thorkell ?

— Non, mais ils ont dit quelque chose et j'avais besoin de savoir. Ils ont parlé de leur héritier qui a disparu et … _Commença Thorkell avant d'être interrompu._

— Disparu ? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? _Demanda ironiquement l'homme en noir_. Si tu veux savoir, il n'a pas disparu, ils ont essayé de le tuer, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. _Continua-t-il en sachant que cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien._ Tu devrais y retourner avant que quelqu'un remarque ton absence.

— Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils …

— Thorkell, j'ai dit pas maintenant. Je te parlerai de tout ça plus tard mon ami.

* * *

Astrid avait couru aussi vite que possible pour atteindre la forêt avant de perdre Thorkell, cela fut juste et elle ne réussit à le repérer que grâce à la lumière que diffusait sa torche. Elle crut l'avoir perdu quand la lumière disparut, mais peu de temps après elle entendit le bruit d'une conversation, ce qui lui permit de s'orienter. Elle arriva bientôt aux abords d'une clairière et resta cachée à la lisière, elle réussit à distinguer Thorkell et deux autres formes, mais elles semblaient se fondre dans la nuit et le peu d'éclat de la lune ne lui permit pas d'en apprendre plus. Les entendant parler, elle se concentra sur la conversation.

— Thorkell, j'ai dit pas maintenant. Je te parlerai de tout ça plus tard mon ami.

La voix lui semblait familière, cependant de là où elle se trouvait, elle lui parvenait faiblement et elle ne réussit pas à mettre un visage dessus. Elle aurait voulu en entendre plus, mais elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée trop tard quand elle vit Thorkell saluer les formes en se frappant le poing droit sur le cœur et repartir vers le village. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle était arrivée trop tard, elle frappa du poing sur l'arbre derrière lequel elle se trouvait et fit demi-tour. Maintenant il allait falloir se débrouiller pour rejoindre les autres au plus vite pour que Thorkell n'ait pas de soupçons. Au moins, elle avait découvert l'un des secrets de ce clan, la façon dont Thorkell avait salué les deux formes démontrait un grand respect et en plus il avait quitté un dîner important pour aller les retrouver, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait s'agir de personnes importantes. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse à obtenir des informations sur cette île, surtout qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin, mais peut-être que les clans qu'ils visiteraient lui fourniraient des informations, ce qui pourrait lui donner un avantage la prochaine fois.

Lorsque Thorkell revint dans la grande salle et qu'il s'installa à la table, Astrid était à sa place. Elle lui dit qu'elle était également sortie un peu après lui pour prendre l'air et lui demanda où il était allé, car elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer et elle se dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux prendre les devants, car il apprendrait sûrement par ses amis qu'elle était sortie, cependant elle n'apprit rien. Il inventa une excuse et après ça les conversations reprirent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Les beurkiens furent conduits à l'étage où ils découvrirent un vaste salon contenant de nombreuses bibliothèques toutes remplies de livres, ce qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Varek qui n'en revenait pas. L'étage était pour le reste composé de chambres et ils reçurent chacun la leur. Hagbard promit à Stoïck qu'ils se verraient dès l'aube pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant qu'ils ne partent pour les autres clans qui étaient au nombre de sept. Ce qui faisait potentiellement huit clans de plus en comptant celui d'Hagbard, cela n'était pas rien, mais Stoïck doutait d'obtenir des réponses franches. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait essayer et c'est avec ses doutes qu'il alla se coucher.

Lorsque Astrid fut dans sa chambre, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas ressortir immédiatement pour aller raconter au chef sa découverte, mais son instinct lui dicta de ne rien faire. En plus de ça, il y avait le fait que Thorkell était parti juste après avoir entendu le nom d'Harold pour aller faire un rapport à deux formes noires et elle espérait qu'il existait bien un lien entre les deux événements. Si tel était le cas, alors il ne fallait pas que Stoïck l'apprenne, car s'il y a une chose dont elle était presque certaine, c'est qu'il n'était pas pour rien dans la disparition d'Harold. Elle avait également eu l'espoir ténu en voyant les deux formes qu'il s'agisse d'Harold et Krokmou, mais il aurait été suicidaire de s'avancer seule dans cette clairière alors qu'elle n'en était pas sûre et qu'elle se trouvait sur une île étrangère. Elle alla se coucher avec cet espoir et la ferme intention d'obtenir rapidement des informations.

* * *

Dès que tous les beurkiens furent couchés, Hagbard et son fils se retrouvèrent sur la grande place.

— Thorkell j'ai vu que tu étais parti pendant le repas, pourquoi ?

— J'ai découvert quelque chose et je devais en avoir le cœur net.

— Qu'as-tu découvert ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te le dire, on ferait mieux de les rejoindre, ils doivent nous attendre.

Hagbard hocha la tête, ils prirent tous les deux des torches et partirent vers la forêt. Si son fils pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert alors il attendrait. Ce qui, s'il ne se trompait pas ne serait pas long. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à la clairière que Thorkell avait quittée environ une heure plutôt, comme celui-ci l'avait fait, ils éteignirent leurs torches et avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la clairière où ils saluèrent les deux formes avec le salut approprié. L'homme assis sur le rocher leur rendit leur salut et prit la parole.

— Hagbard, Thorkell, alors comment la soirée s'est-elle passée ?

— Plutôt bien, comme tu l'avais dit, leur chef voulait une réponse immédiate, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller voir les autres clans et que je lui donnerais ma réponse quand il repasserait ici. _Répondit Hagbard._

— Très bien, puisqu'on a du temps on parlera de tout ça demain, quand ils seront partis et qu'il fera jour. Ce soir je dois vous parler de quelque chose, enfin surtout à toi Hagbard car Thorkell a déjà découvert le principal. D'ailleurs je crois que tu as été suivi tout à l'heure.

— Non, c'est impossible! Harold, je te jure que j'ai fait attention en venant. _Répondit Thorkell avant de recevoir une tape sur le crâne de la part de son père._

Thorkell se mit alors à réfléchir intensément à la possibilité qu'il ait été suivi et il pensa au regard que lui avait lançait la jeune fille blonde, Astrid, quand il avait demandé si elle avait bien dit Harold et au fait qu'elle était sortie juste après lui. Peut-être l'avait-elle suivi, mais cela lui paraissait improbable, il avait fait attention. Il se dit qu'il devrait en parler avec Harold et lui dire ce qu'il avait appris sur elle, peut-être que ça l'intéresserait, surtout qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait un peu à celui-ci. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'exprimer que son père prenait la parole.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû changer le plan et venir ici durant le repas, et on avait dit qu'on ne prononçait pas son nom quand des étrangers sont sur l'île. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. _Dit durement Hagbard._

— Ce n'est pas grave Hagbard. Et peut-être que tu as raison Thorkell, Krokmou a cru entendre un bruit tout à l'heure, mais c'était sûrement simplement un animal et puis s'ils étaient au courant, la soirée ne se serait pas très bien terminée. Et tu n'as pas oublié de poster des gardes pour les empêcher de sortir ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de tout moi-même, ils ne pourront pas sortir avant demain matin et je t'assure que personne ne nous a suivis. Alors de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? _Demanda Hagbard._

— J'ai une histoire à vous raconter.

Harold entreprit alors de leur relater sa vie jusqu'à son arrivée sur l'île où ils l'avaient découvert. Ils apprirent ainsi la façon dont il avait été traité presque toute sa vie par son peuple, mais aussi qu'il était le fils de Stoïck et que ce dernier avait essayé de le tuer en découvrant qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un dragon. Quand il eut fini, il put voir dans leurs yeux toute la compassion qu'ils lui portaient et la rage envers celui qui fut son père. Il leur demanda alors si d'autres personnes de l'île avaient pu arriver à la même conclusion que Thorkell, ce dernier lui dit qu'Élia et Eskil étaient présents et Harold prit la décision de leur révéler à eux aussi sa véritable identité. Il fit ensuite promettre à ses deux amis d'agir normalement et de venir le chercher dès que les beurkiens seraient partis. Avec les révélations d'Harold, Thorkell en oublia de lui parler d'Astrid avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du village avec son père.

* * *

 **Voici le retour d'Harold, il n'est pas très présent dernièrement, mais cela est nécessaire. En plus j'aime bien écrire avec le point de vue de Astrid car elle découvre, elle ne sait presque rien de tout ce qui s'est passé, et tout comme elle on se pose pas mal de questions.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de ce qu'on y apprend? A votre avis quelles seront les conséquences de la position d'Harold pour la suite? Pour ceux qui penseraient que cela va rendre les choses faciles, sans trop en dire, ça va avoir des avantages et des inconvénients... (il y a une phrase dans ce chapitre qui peut vous donner une idée ^^)**

 **Maintenant les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Douby08: Il faut se méfier des apparences et des points de vue, tu pensais que Astrid n'avait jamais tué de dragons au moment du chap 4, mais c'était le point de vue de Varek à ce moment-là et qui pense pour sa part qu'elle n'en tue pas car il n'en a jamais été témoin... Aurais-tu préféré qu'elle n'en ait jamais tué? Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse, il va encore falloir faire preuve de patience avant d'avoir une réponse. Ensuite tu avais totalement raison pour le lien entre l'île et Harold, ainsi que pour Thorkell. Et j'ai pris le temps de détailler l'île en raison de ce lien, mais aussi car l'île va avoir une certaine importance. Je me demande bien ce que tu vas penser avec ce chapitre ;)  
**

 **Lunny: Pour ce qui est des interrogations, certaines vont durer un moment, d'autres vont trouver des réponses et il y en aura des nouvelles. Désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de réponse franche dans le prochain chapitre pour ce qui est de tes deux questions. Enfin pour la première, je pense que tu te doutes de la réponse, même si ce n'est pas si tranché comme tu le verras par la suite. Il y aura néanmoins de nouveaux éléments dans le prochain chapitre, mais cela risque de poser plus de questions que de réponses.**

 **Rider24: Un chapitre tout les lundis** **s'il n'y** **a pas de problèmes de mon côté, après pour l'heure** **ce n'est pas fixe, ça dépend de quand j'ai le temps et aussi car je** **relis toujours juste avant de poster, ce qui fait que parfois (souvent) je fais quelques modifs qui peuvent prendre plus ou moins de temps.** **Jusqu'à présent que penses-tu de la fic? Ça te plaît?**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! On retrouve notre cher Harold, au programme un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents avec des réponses et des explications à certaines questions, mais aussi comme toujours de nouvelles interrogations ^^**

 **Douby08:** **Merci pour ta review et pour tout te dire, c'est grâce à toi que l'on a évité une incohérence/incompréhension dans l'histoire. Au départ le chapitre précédent n'était pas aussi détaillé et clair en ce qui concerne Astrid et les dragons, les choses étaient prévues en ce sens, mais la manière dont j'avais prévu de rédiger n'aurait sûrement fait qu'embrouiller tout le monde, et suite à l'une de tes précédentes reviews et à la façon dont tu avais perçu les choses je me suis dit qu'il fallait que cela soit plus clair, ce qui a donné lieu au chapitre tel que tu as pu le lire :) Ensuite pour ce qui est du nouveau rôle d'Harold, les réponses vont être principalement dans ce chapitre et le suivant, mais il y aura aussi un peu plus de précision plus tard.**

 **Je remercie également toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont écrites des reviews. Et comme d'habitude, surtout n'hésitez pas, que ce soit pour commenter l'histoire en général, le chapitre, me poser des questions, juste me dire que ça vous plait ou au contraire que certaines choses ne vous plaisent pas, ... Et si vous souhaitez voir certaines choses se produire vous pouvez me demander, si ça ne pose pas de problème avec l'histoire je peux l'insérer.**

 **Une dernière chose et après je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais il s'agit de ma première fanfic et du coup vu que je n'avais jamais posté de fic avant, c'est vraiment quand je reçois vos reviews que je me dis que le chapitre que j'ai écrit est au moins correct, que ça reste intéressant, alors que ce soit deux/trois mots ou un avis détaillé, dans tous les cas ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Avant l'arrivée des beurkiens_

Harold qui était parti pour Snoggletog sur son île y était resté deux semaines, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment inquiété les vikings de l'île d'Hagbard qui avaient l'habitude qu'il disparaisse à cette période de l'année. Pour autant cela ne les avait pas réjouis, surtout Thorkell qui pensait que ses amis prenaient trop de risque en partant ainsi tout seul. Quand Harold était venu s'installer sur leur île deux ans plus tôt, il leur avait transmis sa vision des choses et même si certains n'hésitaient pas à dire que cela leur avait été imposé, pour Thorkell cela était une évolution normale pour eux qui n'avaient jamais apprécié de tuer des dragons. Ce qui pour Thorkell était devenu d'autant plus vrai quand Harold s'était mis à former des dragonniers. Ainsi quand tous les clans se rallièrent à Harold et qu'il fut nommé Protecteur du Nord en raison de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, Thorkell fût heureux de se retrouver à la tête des dragonniers de l'île d'Hagbard qui avaient été formés à cette époque et ils se nommèrent eux-mêmes la Garde Noire en référence à la couleur que portaient leurs amis et à un surnom qui leur avait été donné.

Harold en revanche n'avait jamais demandé à obtenir ce titre de protecteur et par moment il regrettait qu'on le lui ait donné, d'autant plus qu'il avait découvert en côtoyant les gens du nord qu'ils étaient très portés sur les traditions et le protocole dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante, ce qui avait mis Harold plus d'une fois dans l'embarras. Il avait réussi à s'y habituer, tout du moins en partie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par la manière dont on s'adressait à lui dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire officielle, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Heureusement, tous n'étaient pas si respectueux de ce formalisme, mais certains comme Thorkell avaient tendance à en faire un peu trop.

Thorkell considérait notamment qu'il lui revenait à lui et à sa garde de protéger Harold et Krokmou, même si ces derniers n'appréciaient pas vraiment cela. Thorkell considérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un juste retour des choses et il fut soulagé quand ses amis revinrent. Après le retour d'Harold, la vie reprit à peu près son cours normal, mais les rumeurs sur Drago Poing-Sanglant et son armée leur étaient parvenues de l'ouest et du sud. Harold décida au vu danger qu'il fallait augmenter le nombre de dragonniers et pour cela il envoya des membres de la Garde Noire dans les clans pour qu'ils accélèrent les formations pendant que les autres restaient sur l'île de celui-ci pour former plus de dragonnier.

Pendant près de trois semaines, ils formèrent des dragonniers et Harold fit également des allers-retours sur son île. Il se fit accompagner par Thorkell et son cauchemar monstrueux qu'il avait appelé Garm. Ils faisaient partie des rares à pouvoir aller sur l'île d'Harold, Thorkell le savait et même si cela le dérangea que d'autres membres de la Garde ne puissent pas venir, il n'en dit rien. Harold eut besoin d'eux pour ramener des coffres sur l'île d'Hagbard, lorsque Thorkell voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, Harold se contenta de sourire et de lui dire qu'il le serait bientôt, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, car cela lui plairait. Cela leur prit plusieurs voyages et quand Harold informa Thorkell qu'il allait leur révéler à lui et son père le contenu des coffres lors d'une réunion, ils apprirent qu'un drakkar aux couleurs de Beurk avait été repéré par la Garde.

Harold apprit que le drakkar devait arriver dans la soirée, il informa Hagbard que les beurkiens étaient des chasseurs de dragons et qu'il irait se cacher dans la forêt comme à chaque fois que des étrangers d'une certaine importance venaient sur l'île. Mieux valaient que ces derniers ne sachent pas que les clans du nord avaient nommé un protecteur et qu'ils étaient unis sous sa bannière, garder quelques cartes sous la main était toujours une bonne idée dans ce genre de situation.

Ils profitèrent de la journée pour informer tout le monde et cacher les dragons. Avant de se rendre à la clairière où Hagbard et Thorkell le rejoindraient quand leurs invités seraient couchés, il leur donna quelques informations sur les beurkiens et prédit à Hagbard que leurs invités venaient sûrement pour former une alliance contre Drago. Il leur demanda de ne pas accepter ni de refuser, mais seulement de gagner du temps. Ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

Le lendemain quand les beurkiens furent partis, une réunion fut organisée entre Harold, Hagbard et Thorkell. Ces derniers relatèrent tous les événements de la veille, Thorkell qui s'était souvenu qu'il voulait parler d'Astrid à Harold, se garda d'en parler lors de la réunion, estimant qu'il fallait mieux attendre qu'ils soient seulement tous les deux. Après qu'ils eurent tout raconté à Harold, celui-ci décida de faire envoyer un message par terreurs terribles à tous les clans pour qu'ils sachent qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision et qu'il leur demandait de ne pas accepter l'offre de Beurk, ils pouvaient soient refuser ou gagner du temps. Il les informa également que les beurkiens ne devaient rien découvrir de leur amitié avec les dragons. Une fois cela fait, Hagbard voulut connaître les intentions d'Harold.

— Tu sais que les clans ont accepté de te nommer Protecteur du Nord en échange de ta protection et de ce que tu as fait pour nous en chassant les hommes de Drago il y a de cela deux ans, mais cette fois ce n'est pas pareil. Il a une armée, une flotte et des dragons. Les clans te suivront, grâce à toi nous sommes en paix depuis deux ans et les clans prospèrent, nous te faisons confiance, mais seuls nous ne pourrons pas vaincre, alors que va-t-on faire ?

— Si nous acceptons leur offre, il faudra leur révéler mon existence et mon identité, cela risque de mal finir. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps pour trouver un plan.

— Très bien, nous te faisons confiance. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais tu sais, tu ne pourras pas rester caché éternellement...

Harold ne répondit pas, il savait qu'Hagbard avait raison, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment de révéler au peuple de Beurk qu'il était toujours vivant. Il préféra enchaîner sur les préparatifs nécessaires à la guerre plutôt que de penser à tout ce qu'engendrerait cette révélation. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs que tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu était véridique, ils allaient devoir se préparer. Leur seul avantage était qu'ils avaient déjà eu affaire à des hommes de Drago deux ans auparavant, mais Hagbard avait raison, il n'y avait rien de comparable et Harold avait bien conscience au vu des dernières informations qu'il serait difficile de vaincre seul.

— Il va falloir qu'on renforce l'île pour qu'on puisse ne laisser qu'une petite garnison, que l'on continue d'entraîner plus de dragonniers… _Commença Harold avant que Thorkell profite d'une légère pause dans son discours pour enchaîner._

— … qu'on ait une armée puissante et bien entraînée ainsi qu'une flotte de drakkars suffisante pour la transporter. _Enchaîna Thorkell._

— En effet et il va falloir donner des instructions en ce sens aux autres clans, en espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas trop d'histoires, mais de toute façon tant que les beurkiens seront dans le coin se sera impossible.

— S'ils vont dans l'un des clans et qu'ils voient qu'il se prépare à la guerre, ils comprendront qu'on les a informés et vu qu'ils sont partis avant même qu'un de nos drakkars ne quitte le port, ils se poseront des questions. _Expliqua Hagbard qui avait compris ce qu'Harold voulait dire._

— En attendant, nous allons nous préparer du mieux que l'on peut. Thorkell, tu vas continuer de t'occuper de former un maximum de dragonnier avec l'aide de la Garde pendant que toi, Hagbard, tu vas t'occuper de l'armée et de la flotte. En ce qui me concerne, je partagerais mon temps entre vous et le reste. Mais avant qu'on commence, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. _Dit Harold avant de les inviter à le suivre._

Malgré les deux années passées auprès des gens du nord, Harold avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait donner de telles instructions à un vikings comme Hagbard, il s'agissait là d'un chef de clan respecté et pourtant il réagissait comme si tout cela était normal, avec un calme et un respect des traditions tel que cela en était effrayant pour Harold. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû agir ainsi, était deux ans auparavant et à l'époque il ne s'était pas réellement attardait sur la question, car il n'avait pas tant agi pour les clans du nord que pour les dragons et lui-même. Ce qui était bien différent aujourd'hui, il comprenait désormais pleinement le sens du titre qu'on lui avait accordé et il espérait être à la hauteur de la tâche.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle, qu'ils avaient interdite à tous vikings pendant leur réunion. Harold sortit sur la grande place, accompagné de Krokmou et de ses deux amis, puis se mit à suivre les ruelles jusqu'à un entrepôt se trouvant en lisière du village. Une fois arrivé, il pénétra à l'intérieur sous le regard interrogateur d'Hagbard. Thorkell et Krokmou savaient déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, enfin presque. Le premier, car il avait aidé ses deux amis à transporter les coffres à l'intérieur et le deuxième, car il ne quittait presque jamais Harold.

— Tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu nous as fait transporter à moi et Garm, j'en ai encore mal aux bras. _Dit Thorkell en entrant dans l'entrepôt, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur d'Harold sous-entendant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot et qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul à transporter ces coffres._

— Regarde. _Lui répondit Harold en ouvrant l'un des coffres._

Hagbard et Thorkell n'en revinrent pas en voyant des dizaines d'épées en fer de Gronk dans le coffre.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ce genre d'arme se répande. _Réagit Hagbard_.

— Tu as raison, je ne voulais pas, mais les temps ont changé. La guerre approche et si Drago est vraiment si puissant, avoir de bonnes armes sera nécessaire. Il y a ici dix coffres contenant chacun soit des épées, des haches ou des masses. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus, mais j'irai parler au forgeron pour lui expliquer comment faire.

— Il nous faudrait plus qu'un forgeron si on veut équiper tous nos hommes en heure et en temps. Et cela peut servir pour les armures ? _Demanda Thorkell._

— Oui, il y en a d'ailleurs dans mon armure, ça ne se voit pas, car il s'agit de très fine plaque et qu'elles se trouvent entre deux couches de cuir noir, mais niveau protection il n'y a pas mieux. En fait il y en a dans tout mon équipement. Et pour les forgerons, tu as raison il nous en faudrait plus, peut-être qu'on pourra en faire venir des autres clans, l'idéal serait de pouvoir équiper tout le monde avec ce type d'armement. _Répondit Harold._

Thorkell s'était habitué à voir son ami porter son armure, de la tête au pied celle-ci était aussi noire que le furie nocturne et quand il portait son casque on aurait cru voir un démon, cela était d'autant plus vrai en pleine nuit. Il l'avait vu faire des prouesses aériennes en la portant plus d'une fois et Thorkell se demanda comment il était possible qu'il y ait dans chaque pièce de celle-ci des plaques de fer de Gronk. Ce métal avait beau être léger, il n'avait pas non plus le poids d'une plume. Les plaques devaient vraiment être extrêmement fines, pour réussir un tel exploit, il fallait être un véritable maître forgeron et cela renforça un peu plus son admiration envers Harold.

— Vous pouvez vous servir, prenez ce qu'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez distribuer le reste à nos meilleurs guerriers et dragonniers pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner rapidement à les manier.

Les vikings ne se firent pas prier pour choisir leurs armes, ils ouvrirent les différents coffres et choisir. Le chef de l'île s'empara de deux hachettes tandis que son fils choisit une épée.

— Quand j'aurais le temps, je te ferais un bouclier comme le mien. _Dit Harold en voyant le choix de Thorkell._

Celui-ci le remercia, il avait plus d'une fois fait part à Harold de son envie de posséder un bouclier en fer de Gronk. Il avait eu l'occasion de tester une fois le bouclier de son ami et depuis il avait l'impression d'être manchot quand il se battait avec un bouclier normal.

— Je vous laisse vous occuper des armes, j'ai une dernière chose à faire et après on pourra se mettre au travail.

— Que vas-tu faire ? _Demanda Thorkell_.

— Pendant que vous choisissiez vos armes, je me suis rendu compte qu'on manquait cruellement d'informations précises sur notre ennemi, même si on en sait un peu plus avec ce que les beurkiens nous ont dit. Je vais aller demander des volontaires parmi nos meilleurs dragonniers pour une mission de repérage et d'espionnage. Cela risque de leur prendre un moment pour nous rapporter des informations alors mieux vaut que je m'en occupe dès maintenant pour que les volontaires partent au plus vite.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je te rejoins dès que j'aurais été chercher Garm pour m'aider à transporter les armes destinées aux dragonniers.

À peine Thorkell avait-il fini de parler qu'Harold était parti, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, la guerre ferait bientôt rage et ils se devaient d'être prêt à y faire face. La journée se passa rapidement pour tout le monde et quand la nuit commença à tomber, Harold retrouva Thorkell sur le terrain d'entraînement se trouvant à l'ouest de la ville. Il venait de terminer et les dragonniers étaient tous partis dîner ou prendre du repos.

Élia qui était parmi les dernières à partir vit Harold arriver, elle portait désormais tout comme lui deux épées en fer de Gronk à la taille. Thorkell avait appris qu'elle s'était portée volontaire tout comme Eskil et qu'elle partait le lendemain, il n'avait alors pas pu lui refuser quand elle avait demandé à changer ses armes. Harold se posa non loin de Thorkell, Élia décida d'aller le voir pour le remercier pour les armes et pour lui parler une dernière fois, car elle partait tôt le lendemain.

Harold qui était descendu de Krokmou se trouvait non loin de Thorkell et il s'apprêtait à engager la conversation quand il vit Élia arriver. Il lui fit alors un geste de la main pour la dissuader de venir, la journée avait été fatigante et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Il voulait d'abord s'occuper de la question de l'entraînement, mais il regretta légèrement sa réaction dictée par la fatigue quand il vit dans les yeux d'Élia la tristesse qu'avait causée son geste. Cependant elle cacha rapidement celle-ci derrière un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers son dragon, un Razolame. Lors d'une expédition à la découverte des îles se trouvant dans leur zone ils avaient découvert plusieurs dragons de cette espèce qu'Harold avait tout de suite tenté de dresser et il avait réussi, par la suite Élia avait su gagner la confiance de l'un d'eux et elle était l'une des rares parmi les dragonniers à être parvenue à lier une amitié avec l'un d'eux.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se tourna vers Thorkell pour lui parler.

— Alors comment ta journée s'est-elle passée ? L'entraînement s'est bien déroulé ?

— Tu sais, je crois qu'Élia aimerait bien passer un peu de temps avec toi… _Commença Thorkell, mais voyant que Harold n'était pas d'humeur et ne souhaitait pas en parler il enchaîna sur la réponse à sa question_. Pas trop mal, il y a encore du travail, mais rien d'insurmontable même si la plupart n'ont pas le niveau de la Garde.

Cette dernière était composée des vingt meilleurs dragonniers de toute l'île, il s'agissait des meilleurs tant en ce qui concernait les dragons que pour le combat individuel. Thorkell s'était fait un devoir de s'assurer que la Garde Noire soit composée de l'élite du nord. Quant à Élia, Harold savait pourquoi elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il l'aimait bien, pourtant il y avait au fond de lui des sentiments anciens de son passé qui s'opposaient à ce qu'il y ait plus qu'une amitié avec elle. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas pris de décision quant à savoir s'il devait faire taire ces derniers ou non, alors il préférait éviter les situations qui pourraient tout faire basculer.

Il laissa ces pensées de côté et s'adressa à Thorkell.

— Pas étonnant, depuis la création de la Garde tu ne lui laisses aucun répit, elle ne peut qu'être composée des meilleurs. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à donner un niveau correct à tous les autres dragonniers. En attendant, viens, il est l'heure de dîner et nous devons encore parler de l'organisation des prochains jours.

— Harold, attends, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit sur le fait que j'ai pu être suivi. Il y avait cette fille, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, assez mignonne…

— Astrid. _Dit Harold sans hésitation, ce que Thorkell remarqua, mais il ne dit rien._

— Oui c'est ça, je pense que ce pourrait être elle qui m'a suivi. Elle est sortie juste après moi et j'ai demandé aux autres, quand je suis revenu, elle venait juste de rentrer. Et puis elle avait l'air différente des autres membres de son île.

— Différente ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Et bien, ils ont dit qu'elle était la meilleure guerrière de leur île, mais seulement contre les vikings et pas contre les dragons. Ils ont laissé entendre qu'elle ne les tuait presque pas et ils ont même sous-entendu qu'elle faisait exprès de les épargner.

— Vraiment ? _Demanda Harold qui peinait à dissimuler son étonnement et son impatience à connaître la suite_.

— Oui et en plus de ça, elle a pris ta défense. Les jumeaux et l'autre, Rus.. quelque chose, ils ont, comment dire, dit certaines choses sur toi et Astrid n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre ta défense. Elle a dit que tu étais plus intelligent qu'eux et que si tu avais disparu ce n'était sûrement pas de ton plein gré. Elle était assez énervée.

— Elle a pris ma défense… _Murmura pour lui-même Harold_.

— … j'aimerais bien lui parler, Thorkell, quand ils reviendront tu pourras essayer d'arranger une entrevue entre elle et moi. _Continua Harold_.

— Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'en occuperais. Et excuse-moi Harold, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, j'aurais dû te parler de ça le soir même.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner Thorkell, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je voudrai lui parler.

— J'aurais dû, tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te ressemble et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. _Dit Thorkell avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :_ Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à Élia.

— Si seulement elle ne me tue pas pour l'avoir abandonnée… _Répondit Harold qui se demandait comment Astrid avait vécu ces dernières années avec le bouleversement qu'il avait créé dans sa vie en changeant sa vision des dragons._

* * *

 **Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de chapitre centré entièrement sur Harold alors qu'en pensez-vous?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pour les reviews: Merci à ceux qui m'en ont envoyé!**

 **Douby08: Merci pour ta review ou plutôt tes reviews ^^ Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) Il y a un peu plus d'explication sur l'histoire de ce rôle dans ce chapitre et sinon je ne voulais pas complètement effacer le Harold dont on a l'habitude, donc oui il n'est pas complètement à l'aise. Pour le reste, Elia et le hiccstrid je vais éviter de dire quelque chose, déjà que quand tu fais des théories tu t'en sors pas trop mal (ce que j'aime bien d'ailleurs, au moins je sais que les éléments que je laisse traîner exprès permettent bel et bien de faire des suppositions sur la suite) mais là j'ai beau réfléchir à la manière de tourner mes phrases je vois pas comment faire pour ne pas te donner d'indices sur ce que j'ai prévu ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le voyage depuis l'île d'Hagbard vers le premier clan qui était le plus proche, ne leur prit que peu de temps, ils devaient rendre visite à sept clans et Stoïck avait prévenu tout le monde qu'ils feraient aussi vite que possible. C'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivé à quai, il demanda à voir le chef de l'île pour négocier, il souhaitait repartir le jour même et pour cela il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Leur groupe fut guidé jusqu'à la grande salle du village et alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, Astrid saisit Varek par le bras et le tira à l'écart. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux à fermer la marche, ainsi quand elle l'attira à l'écart, le reste du groupe ne vit rien et entra dans le bâtiment. Astrid emmena Varek au coin du bâtiment et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne à portée de voix.

— Astrid, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Les autres vont remarquer notre absence.

— Ça va leur prendre du temps pour le remarquer et, même alors, ils ne pourront pas quitter notre hôte comme ça. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

— Je sais, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de moment propice, il y avait toujours du monde.

— C'est pour ça qu'on prend le temps maintenant, on ne peut pas toujours repousser. Il faut que je te parle de ce que j'ai découvert, mais tu dois me jurer de ne jamais rien dire.

— Par les Dieux! Astrid, si j'avais voulu j'aurais déjà pu te dénoncer pour les dragons que tu as libérés de l'arène! Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te jure que je ne répéterai rien de notre conversation.

— Merci, écoute, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. C'était il y a cinq ans…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Astrid raconta à Varek comment elle avait découvert le secret d'Harold, elle lui parla de Krokmou et comment sa vision des dragons avait changée. Varek était fasciné par ce que son ami disait et il aurait voulu poser des milliers de questions, mais il préféra ne rien dire, il sentait que cela n'était pas facile pour Astrid.

Elle ne parla pas de ce qu'ils avaient découvert cette nuit-là sur l'île des dragons, elle ne savait pas comment Varek réagirait et elle préféra ne prendre aucun risque. Pour ce qui fut du vol, elle se contenta de peu, ne préférant pas détailler le vol merveilleux qu'elle avait effectué collé à Harold sur le dos du furie nocturne. Lorsqu'elle repensa à ce moment, elle dut se faire violence face aux sentiments contradictoires qui affluèrent à son esprit. Cette nuit-là, elle avait eue la peur de sa vie, mais cela avait également été le meilleur moment qu'elle avait connu. Elle repensa à ce vol, aux sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés et après, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harold, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue, mais cela ne changeait rien, néanmoins à ce souvenir son cœur s'emballa.

 _Astrid, par Thor, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, c'était il y a cinq ans, ça ne voulait rien dire. À croire que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ce soir-là…_ À cette pensée Astrid, se figea, elle avait toujours évité de repenser clairement à ce qu'elle avait ressenti et à ce qu'elle ressentait encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle pensait à Harold. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à faire disparaître ce souvenir et l'idée qui venait de s'y attacher, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, mais il n'y avait rien à faire maintenant qu'elle avait émis cette idée, son esprit ne faisait qu'y revenir. Heureusement Varek interrompit le cours de ses pensées et pour cela elle le remercia intérieurement.

— Astrid, tu vas bien ? Tu es resté figé sans rien dire pendant un moment.

— Je vais bien Varek, je réfléchissais. _Dit-elle en se reprenant._ Pour finir, après ça, on s'est quitté et Harold m'avait dit qu'il montrerait le lendemain dans l'arène à toute l'île qu'il y avait une alternative à la guerre contre les dragons, mais comme tu le sais la nuit même il a disparu. Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec son père.

— Tu penses qu'il a pu découvrir le secret d'Harold ou qu'Harold a changé d'avis et essayé de convaincre Stoïck ?

— Vu comment était Harold, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait essayé de convaincre son père, mais cela a dû mal se terminer. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Stoïck fait comme s'il n'avait pas de fils. Mais, désormais cela importe peu, qu'on sache ou pas la raison de sa disparition ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il a disparu. _Dit Astrid, avant de faire une pause et d'enchaîner._ Et Varek je sais que tu as juré de ne rien dire, tu savais déjà pour les dragons de l'arène, mais là c'est carrément autre chose. Je veux dire, tu sais maintenant que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'Harold m'a montré, le fait d'être ami avec les dragons...

Astrid craignait que Varek ne puisse accepter cette vision des choses, libérer des dragons était une chose que des vikings extrêmement tolérants comme Varek pouvaient comprendre, mais être ami avec l'un d'entre eux, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il était tout à fait possible que Varek décide que cela allait trop loin et qu'il aille tout révéler au chef même s'il avait donné sa parole.

— Ça ne change rien, tu peux compter sur moi, et je trouve ça intéressant, cela ouvre tout un champ de possibilité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être ami avec un dragon, mais je suis prêt à garder l'esprit ouvert.

— Merci Varek, et j'ai autre chose à te dire.

Astrid parla alors à Varek de ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle était sortie lors du repas, de sa traque de Thorkell à travers le village, puis de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la clairière au milieu de la forêt.

— Tu dis que Thorkell a salué la forme assise sur le rocher en se frappant le poing sur le cœur ?

— Oui, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Et bien après qu'ils nous aient donné nos chambres, je suis ressorti pour profiter de leur bibliothèque et j'ai lu des choses intéressantes.

Astrid comprit alors pourquoi Varek avait dormi durant toute la durée du voyage. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il était malade, mais au final il avait juste passé la nuit à lire.

— J'ai lu une chose qui pourrait correspondre, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, les clans de cette région durent faire face à une invasion venant du nord. Tu sais que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il y a par là-bas, d'ailleurs on ne savait même pas qu'il y avait autant de clans par ici. Pour en revenir à cette invasion, pour faire court, au cours de celle-ci les clans du nord finirent par se réunirent sous l'autorité d'un homme qui les mena au combat. Les clans ne renoncèrent pas vraiment à leur souveraineté, mais ils reconnurent une autorité supérieure à cet homme et un certain nombre de prérogatives lui furent confiées. Son but était d'unir les clans sous une seule autorité pour éviter les querelles et coordonner leurs forces. À cette époque, il s'agissait de la seule solution qu'ils trouvèrent pour vaincre leur ennemi et cela fonctionna, il les mena au combat et grâce à lui ils gagnèrent la guerre, je crois... Leurs livres n'étaient pas très précis sur cette dernière partie, je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils ont vaincus leur ennemi ou s'ils l'ont juste repoussé, mais dans tout les cas la guerre se termina et ils donnèrent à ce viking le titre de Protecteur du Nord et il existait un certain cérémonial le concernant, notamment le fait de le saluer en se frappant le poing sur le cœur.

— Tu veux dire que l'homme qu'a salué Thorkell serait le Protecteur du Nord.

— C'est une hypothèse, bien entendu il ne s'agit pas de celui de l'époque de l'invasion, mais il est possible qu'ils en aient nommé un en vue de la guerre contre Drago.

— Mais ça veut aussi dire que ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien, les clans suivront ce Protecteur et il faudrait donc qu'on négocie avec lui! Peut-il y avoir deux protecteurs Varek ?

— Tu penses à la deuxième forme que tu as vu ? Normalement non, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un humain, il s'agissait peut-être simplement d'un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Ou un dragon… _Dit faiblement Astrid._

— Astrid, tu crois… qu'il pourrait s'agir d'Harold ? _Dit Varek qui avait entendu les paroles d'Astrid._

— Je… _Astrid n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le chef venait de sortir de la grande salle et il semblait les chercher._

Astrid et Varek durent se diriger vers le chef et le reste du groupe. Ils eurent droit à un interrogatoire en règle pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient restés à l'extérieur et ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils réussirent à s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Après avoir répondu aux questions, ils apprirent que le chef de l'île avait refusé l'offre de Stoïck, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'Astrid pensait sur les négociations et ils reprirent leur voyage.

* * *

Leur voyage continua et bientôt il ne leur resta qu'une île à visiter. Tous avaient refusés leur offre ou demandés du temps, ce qui avait rendu les derniers jours particulièrement difficiles pour tout le monde, Stoïck était d'une humeur massacrante et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur le drakkar ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils avaient dû battre un nouveau record de vitesse, ils ne restaient jamais plus que nécessaire sur une île, il leur était même arrivé de passer moins d'une heure sur l'une d'entre elles. Stoïck était énervé et il avait jeté la diplomatie aux orties, se contentant en arrivant de saluer le chef et d'attaquer directement en lui parlant de la guerre et en lui demandant de se joindre à lui. Il avait refusé et après ça ils étaient repartis directement. Ce jour-là, Astrid avait même cru qu'elle devrait se servir de sa hache tellement Stoïck avait été peu respectueux des coutumes, heureusement le chef de l'île ne s'en était pas formalisé et n'avait exigé aucune excuse.

Ils se trouvaient désormais sur la dernière des îles avant de retourner voir Hagbard et au soulagement du groupe, Stoïck avait accepté l'invitation à déjeuner du chef de l'île. Celui-ci était très âgé et Astrid se doutait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Stoïck refrénait son humeur massacrante et son impatience. Le groupe de jeunes vikings savoura ainsi allégrement ce court répit qui leur était offert avant de devoir retourner sur le drakkar. Ils déjeunèrent, profitèrent de la présence d'autres vikings pour diversifier leurs conversations qui s'étaient taries à force d'être constamment en mer et ils finirent par participer aux négociations. Une nouvelle fois, on leur opposa un refus à leur proposition, mais cette fois lorsque Stoïck demanda la raison d'une telle décision, ils eurent un élément de réponse.

— Écoutez, je ne devrais rien vous dire, mais je comprends la situation. Lorsque vous reverrez Hagbard, dites-lui que vous voulez parler au Dragon Noir. _Dit le vieux chef avec ce qu'Astrid prit pour une pointe de mépris, mais elle n'en était pas sûr._

— Le Dragon Noir, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Demanda Stoïck._

— Celui à qui vous devez parler, je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Maintenant, partez s'il vous plaît.

Stoïck comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre et préféra dire au revoir à leurs hôtes et partir. Il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses sentiments, mais la colère qui l'habitait était désormais à son paroxysme. Il venait de comprendre qu'on s'était joué de lui, depuis le début il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit. Ce Dragon Noir représentait les clans et c'était à lui qu'il devait parler.

* * *

Ils étaient sur leur drakkar, à l'horizon, sur le fond azur du ciel et de la mer conjugués, l'île d'Hagbard se distinguait aisément. Varek avait passé une grande partie du voyage à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit le viking de l'île précédente et il venait enfin de se souvenir...

— Je me souviens ! Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce Dragon Noir !

— Varek, tu en as déjà entendu parler ? Où ? Quand ? _Demanda le chef qui s'était rapidement rapproché de lui et qui venait de le saisir par les épaules._

— C'était des rumeurs que j'ai entendues de commerçants venant sur Beurk. C'était il y a un moment, un ou deux ans peut-être, je sais plus vraiment. C'est pour ça que je ne m'en suis pas souvenu tout de suite. Ils disaient qu'il existait dans le nord un démon moitié homme moitié dragon, qui ne vit que la nuit et qui aurait détruit des drakkars. Si je me souviens bien, il était extrêmement redouté.

— Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

— Si je ne me trompe pas, les drakkars en question appartenaient selon certains à des mercenaires, d'autres disaient qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs de dragons.

— Peut-être que c'était des navires de Drago, ça correspond aux deux. _Intervint Astrid_.

— Autre chose Varek ? _Demanda le chef, tout en songeant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

— Non, désolé chef.

— D'accord, avec de la chance Astrid à raison, mais cette histoire de dragon ne me plaît pas vraiment.

Stoïck quitta la conversation, laissant les jeunes vikings débattre de ce que Varek venait de dire, et s'avança jusqu'à l'avant du drakkar regardant l'île se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il savait que les rumeurs avaient tendance à devenir de plus en plus absurdes à mesure qu'on les racontait, mais si ce Dragon Noir existait et qu'il était l'ennemi de Drago alors il se devait d'essayer de discuter avec lui. Il avait néanmoins un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire.

C'est ainsi que dès leur arrivée sur l'île, ils demandèrent à parler avec Hagbard et furent conduits jusqu'à la grande salle où ils le retrouvèrent. Celui-ci était déjà installé sur son fauteuil, attendant ses invités comme s'il avait su qu'ils arrivaient.

— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt, vous avez fait vite, j'espère que votre voyage a été agréable.

— Pas vraiment. Aucun clan n'a accepté ma proposition. _Répondit Stoïck en laissant échapper une pointe de colère._

— J'en suis désolé, je pourrais peut-être en discuter avec eux. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas vous reposer un peu. _Tenta Hagbard qui sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que la conversation dérape._

— Je préférerai discuter avec le Dragon Noir, de ce que j'ai compris c'est lui qui décide dans le coin. _Répondit Stoïck qui comprit qu'il avait mis dans le mille en voyant Hagbard se décomposer._

— Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler… _Tenta Hagbard qui était pris de court._

— Au contraire, je pense que vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler.

Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, Stoïck comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'énerver et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. La situation n'aurait pas été si périlleuse pour son île, il se serait expliqué avec lui à la manière viking, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il préféra donc mettre un terme à toute cette supercherie, s'ils ne voulaient pas négocier, qu'il en soit ainsi, lui avait un peuple à protéger et des alliés qui comptaient sur lui.

— Vous nous aviez dit que l'on pourrait se ravitailler chez vous avant de repartir, j'espère que cela tient toujours, si tel est le cas, je souhaiterai que l'on s'occupe de cela dès maintenant et nous repartirons. _Reprit Stoïck avec un ton tranchant._

— Attendez… _Essaya de nouveau Hagbard, mais il voyait bien que les beurkiens étaient décidés à partir et il ne savait pas comment les retenir.  
_

Hagbard leur aurait bien proposé de rencontrer Harold, mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas décidé d'un plan, en plus de cela il n'était pas sur l'île, et Hagbard ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Il était parti vers les premiers clans, se doutant que les beurkiens n'y seraient plus, pour recruter des forgerons. Ni Hagbard ni Harold n'avaient songé que les beurkiens pourraient être si rapide. Hagbard ne voyait ici aucune solution satisfaisante, il savait qu'Harold appréhendait la rencontre avec son père, il aurait pu lui forcer la main, mais il le respectait et lui devait bien trop pour faire une telle chose dans son dos. Il allait devoir laisser partir les beurkiens, il en avait bien conscience, il se promis alors qu'il aurait une conversation sérieuse avec Harold tout en espérant que celui-ci aurait conçu un plan dont il avait le secret pour résoudre cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

— Désolé, mais cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes partis de chez nous. Vous connaissez notre offre, à vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez pour votre avenir. _Dit Stoïck avant de quitter la salle et de se diriger vers les quais. Il ne pouvait les forcer à parler, désormais la balle était dans leur camp._

Il fut suivi par tous les membres de son peuple, ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas attendus à un tel déroulement. Après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils avaient pensés que la discussion dégénérerait, mais au contraire Stoïck avait fait preuve d'une retenue admirable et peu coutumière le concernant pour rentrer au plus vite sur Beurk. Il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer de se retrouver coincé sur cette île ou de ruiner une possible alliance alors que Beurk allait avoir besoin de lui et d'alliés, il n'avait jamais apprécié la diplomatie, mais cette fois les circonstances l'exigeaient, il avait bien conscience que la guerre à venir nécessiterait des concessions de chacun et pour lui cela passerait par un peu de diplomatie.

Astrid qui avait espéré pouvoir parler avec Thorkell venait de voir tous ses espoirs voler en éclat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive à ses côtés et commence à murmurer.

— Je sais que tu m'as suivi l'autre nuit. Tu as vu avec qui je parlais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes amis ?

— Je n'ai vu que toi et deux formes noires, il s'agit des Protecteurs du Nord ? _Tenta Astrid, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne restait que peu de temps avant d'arriver aux quais et il lui fallait des réponses._

— Comment tu sais ça ? _Demanda avec étonnement Thorkell._ Et qui vous a parlé du Dragon Noir? _Enchaîna-t-il se doutant que l'un des chefs avait fait un impair ou pire... Mais voyant qu'ils allaient manquer de temps, il n'attendit pas la réponse et continua._ De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, il veut te parler.

— Il veut me parler ? J'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'Harold et Krokmou ?

— Oui, il… _Commença Thorkell, mais il ne put continuer, ils venaient d'atteindre les quais et Stoïck l'observait intensément. Il préféra se taire et s'éloigner d'Astrid._

Astrid qui venait d'entendre la réponse n'en crut pas ses oreilles et elle allait demander à Thorkell pourquoi il ne terminait pas sa phrase quand elle remarqua le regard de Stoïck et qu'elle vit Thorkell s'éloigner. Elle dut se résigner à rejoindre son chef et la colère la gagna, Thorkell n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Avait-il répondu à sa première question ou à la deuxième, elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième, mais il était trop tard, elle allait devoir partir sans savoir. Une autre question s'imposa alors à elle, comment ferait-elle pour revenir ici et avoir l'occasion de discuter avec ce Protecteur du Nord, ce Dragon Noir, s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Cela, elle ne le savait pas, mais il lui restait le voyage retour pour y songer...

* * *

 **Une précision pour le "Dragon Noir" c'est juste un surnom, il y a une histoire et une signification, ça servira pour la suite. Et vous pouvez déjà vous faire une idée, voir presque trouver une bonne partie de cette histoire et signification avec les éléments qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. Dans tout les cas à un moment donné je ferai un chapitre pour expliquer tout ça :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour!**

 **Merci pour les retours, ça m'aide vraiment à améliorer l'histoire :)  
**

 **Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui je ne vais rien dire, vous verrez par vous-même ce qu'il va se passer et vous allez peut-être être étonné (ou pas, après tout certains d'entre-vous sont assez doués niveau théories) par ce qui va se passer... ;)**

 **(Quand même une précision car c'est le genre de truc où personne n'est jamais d'accord, pour Johann le Négociant, je l'écris comme ça car en cherchant un peu j'ai vu que c'était l'écriture officielle, après je sais que c'est plutôt prononcé Yohan, mais j'ai préféré garder l'écriture officielle)**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 ** _Douby08:_ Merci pour la review! Harold a en effet un rôle important dans les décisions, mais tout n'est pas si simple comme tu le verras. Pour le surnom, en effet c'est principalement pour ça, après il y a quand même une histoire derrière et reste à savoir comment il l'a obtenu et qui lui a donné ce surnom, c'est un peu la première idée que j'ai eu pour la fic d'où le nom de celle-ci d'ailleurs ;) Je suis d'accord pour Varek, en plus ce côté calme et intelligent est assez facile à utiliser pour lui donner un rôle dans l'histoire, par contre je dois bien admettre que j'ai plus de mal avec Rustik et les jumeaux. Ensuite pour Astrid, comme tu l'as dit c'est "peut-être", pour l'instant elle se pose pas mal de questions, mais bon, elle a pas vu Harold depuis 5 ans, tout ne peut pas être simple. Hagbard aurait peut-être pu les retenir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de les faire partir pour qu'arrive ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je m'applique pour les entrevues ^^ surtout que tu m'as dit que tu étais fan du hiccstrid, je sens que ça va donner lieu à des reviews sympa. Je ne vais rien dire sur ton idée d'Harold qui doit aller sur une certaine île, tu as toujours de bonnes idées, reste à savoir si tu as raison ;) D'ailleurs j'en suis venu à attendre avec impatience tes reviews, faut dire que tu balances toujours une super idée/théorie et je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas déroger à la règle vu comment il se termine...**

 ** _Anonyme:_ Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes l'histoire et le style d'écriture! Pour ce qui est de Stoïck, pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas vraiment approfondi/pensé à ce point-là pour l'instant, c'est une très bonne remarque, ça me donne pas mal d'idée. Vraiment merci pour la review, je pense que ça va donner lieu à une bonne amélioration de l'histoire :) Et oui il faut bien un peu de rebondissements, d'ailleurs n'hésite pas à commenter le nouveau chapitre, ce genre de retour sur ce que j'écris est vraiment génial!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand finalement ils virent leur foyer, leur île. Beurk était magnifique vu de leur drakkar et à chaque seconde ils s'en rapprochaient un peu plus. Cela faisait près d'un mois et demi qu'ils étaient partis et enfin ils rentraient chez eux. Pourtant alors que le drakkar fendait les flots et que la joie gagnait peu à peu chacun des membres de son équipage, l'un d'entre eux restait plongé dans ses pensées, songeant au meilleur moyen pour retourner sur l'île qu'ils avaient quittée des jours plus tôt et ainsi enfin obtenir des réponses.

Astrid avait passé une bonne partie du voyage muré dans le silence, à réfléchir à ce moyen et personne n'avait cherché à la déranger, tout comme Astrid la plupart de l'équipage était resté plus ou moins longtemps plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous été étonnés de la tournure des événements, que ce soit par ce qu'ils avaient appris ou l'attitude de leur chef, et même si pour la plupart ils avaient compris les raisons d'un tel comportement, ils étaient restés songeurs. Cela n'avait cependant pas duré très longtemps pour les jumeaux et Rustik. Ils en étaient rapidement arrivés à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter et ils avaient alors repris leurs chamailleries habituelles. Ils avaient une totale confiance en Stoïck, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde à bord du navire.

Astrid qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème finit par sortir de ses pensées quand l'impression d'être observé l'oppressa au point de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, mais personne ne la regardait, il y avait bien Varek qui lui jetait des coups d'œil interrogatif pourtant cela ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti. Peu à peu celui-ci disparut et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des quais elle arrêta d'y songer. Elle entreprit alors d'observer son île et remarqua qu'un travail titanesque avait été accompli. On pouvait voir de nombreux vikings circuler tout en portant des matériaux de construction ou des outils, certains étaient attelés aux quais qui étaient en cours d'amélioration et d'autres pouvaient se distinguer en haut des falaises où des postes de tir pour archer ainsi que de nouvelles catapultes étaient en construction, cependant le plus impressionnant elle ne le vit que plus tard. Pour l'instant les quais se rapprochaient et bientôt ils débarqueraient.

À peine furent-ils arrivés que tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Le chef leur donna leur journée pour se reposer du voyage puis il partit prendre connaissance des dernières nouvelles et des avancements dans la préparation de l'île. Astrid décida d'aller faire un tour pour voir de plus près ce qui avait été accompli et elle n'en revint pas. Mis à part de nouvelles tours de guet disséminées aux points principaux de l'île, les postes de tir, les nouvelles catapultes et d'autres petites choses, le plus incroyable était le mur composé de pierres d'un gris profond presque noires qui était en construction tout autour du village. Elle le savait, Beurk se trouvait en première ligne, pour autant elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir une telle construction. En voyant cela, Astrid comprit à quel point le chef redoutait cette guerre, elle en était sûre, Stoïck n'avait pas peur, après tout, ses exploits étaient légendaires, mais à la vue de cet imposant édifice elle comprit que c'était de la victoire dont il doutait. Il avait alors entrepris de faire de Beurk une véritable forteresse, signe qu'il s'attendait à des combats d'une rare violence jusque sur leur propre île. Astrid ne mit pas longtemps également à faire le lien avec son étrange comportement lors de leur dernier passage sur l'île d'Hagbard, où il avait, au grand étonnement de tous les vikings présent, fait preuve d'une grande retenue. Tous avaient cru que la situation dégénérerait, mais au lieu d'agir comme à son habitude, il avait fait preuve d'un calme relatif et d'une certaine forme de diplomatie. Astrid avait bien compris après coup qu'il avait agi ainsi pour qu'ils puissent rentrer sur Beurk et pour préserver une possible alliance malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était que maintenant en voyant ce mur en construction qu'elle comprenait pleinement tout cela. Elle qui aimait à penser qu'elle était sans peur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson face à toutes ces implications.

Elle préféra laisser tout ceci de côté et après avoir constaté ce qui avait changé, elle se rendit à la forge pour voir Gueulfor, mais celui-ci était tellement submergé de travail qu'il prit à peine le temps de la saluer et elle se demanda alors où était passé son apprenti. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une question de pure forme qu'Astrid ne posa même pas, elle savait que depuis le départ d'Harold Gueulfor n'avait jamais gardé un apprenti plus de quelques mois et une nouvelle fois il avait dû renvoyer le dernier que Stoïck l'avait obligé à prendre. Astrid le savait, Harold manquait grandement à Gueulfor et il était l'un des rares vikings à ne pas réellement sans cacher, ce qu'Astrid trouvait admirable quand on connaissait le caractère de Stoïck et la manière dont il avait fait disparaitre Harold de sa mémoire et de celle de beaucoup d'autres. Ses relations avec Stoïck l'avaient toujours préservé, mais depuis qu'il avait un penchant un peu trop prononcé pour l'hydromel celles-ci s'étaient détériorées et Astrid se demandait comment Stoïck réagirait en apprenant que Gueulfor avait de nouveau renvoyé un apprenti, surtout que désormais une guerre approchait. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien n'y faire et n'ayant aucune connaissance en métallurgie, elle quitta la forge et se retrouva sur la place principale du village où un flux incessant de vikings se croisait, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître son village. Ce n'était pas tant les nombreux travaux en cours et la fortification de l'île que l'attitude de son peuple qui créait ce sentiment chez elle, on pouvait sentir chez chacun des membres qui le composaient une certaine fébrilité, de l'appréhension face à l'avenir. La joie de vivre qui était présente quelques mois auparavant avait disparu pour laisser place à des mines fermées et concentrées. Voyant cela, elle préféra arrêter là sa visite et rentrer chez elle, espérant y trouver un état d'esprit plus positif et l'occasion de se reposer.

Le lendemain quand le jour se leva, Astrid et son groupe se retrouvèrent rapidement submergés de tâches. Elle qui avait espéré avoir le temps de parler avec Varek pour trouver une idée sur la façon de retourner sur l'île d'Hagbard n'en eut pas l'occasion. Étant considérée comme la meilleure guerrière de l'île, elle se retrouva propulsée à la tête des entraîneurs des nouvelles recrues pour l'armée de Beurk et n'eut presque plus l'occasion de voir les membres de son groupe. Le seul point positif était que les voyages loin de l'île avaient laissé assez de temps aux guerriers de Beurk pour mettre au point un entraînement convenable et elle n'eut qu'à l'améliorer. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver assaillie de toute part du matin au soir et quand enfin elle finissait sa journée, elle s'écroulait de sommeil.

Elle réussit néanmoins à apprendre que tout se déroulait à peu près comme prévu, que ce soit sur Beurk ou sur les autres îles de leur coalition. On lui apprit que les pierres pour le mur venaient d'un clan spécialisé dans la taille de pierre qui avait accepté de les fournir et que le paiement en contrepartie n'aurait lieu qu'après la guerre. Ce type de transaction avait lieu entre de nombreux clans de la coalition et pour toute sorte de ressources. De Stoïck lui-même elle apprit que de nombreux rapports leur étaient parvenus et qu'ils connaissaient désormais un certain nombre de positions ennemies et même que certaines missions de sabotages des flottes adverses avaient réussi, ce qui la surprit. Depuis le départ elle doutait de la réussite de ces missions, Stoïck lui-même avait renoncé à envoyer des beurkiens, les vikings qui avaient réussi cet exploit venaient d'une petite île dont le peuple était réputé pour son courage, mais de par sa taille, Astrid ne lui avait accordé que peu d'importance lors de leur visite. Pour elle qui était une guerrière, le combat devait se mener sur un champ de bataille et elle n'avait porté que peu d'intérêt à cette île qui avait proposé d'utiliser des méthodes qui pouvaient être considérées comme peu honorables. Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître désormais qu'ils avaient accompli là un tour de force et que leur courage méritait d'être loué, grâce à eux, tous pouvaient espérer un délai supplémentaire avant que la guerre ne commence.

Ils profitèrent du temps qu'il leur restait et cela dura pendant plus d'une semaine ainsi, sans répit, avant qu'enfin une occasion ne se présente. Astrid se trouvait dans la grande salle avec Stoïck, Mastock et Gueulfor où une réunion avait lieu concernant principalement l'entraînement et le nombre de leurs hommes. Celle-ci avait déjà commencé, mais Astrid n'y portait qu'une oreille peu attentive, préférant songer à ce qu'elle avait appris le matin même, Johann le Négociant était arrivé à Beurk et cela lui avait donné une idée. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'une ouverture se présenta elle saisit l'occasion.

— Stoïck, je comprends, mais tu as vu les rapports comme moi ! Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes ! _Dit Mastock_.

— Je sais bien ! Mais il n'y en a pas plus ! _S'exclama Stoïck._

— Chef, il y a toujours les clans du nord. _Intervint Astrid._

— Astrid, je ne pense pas qu'il faille compter sur eux. S'ils avaient voulu s'allier avec nous, ils nous auraient laissés parler directement à celui qui les représente.

— Nous aurions peut-être dû leur accorder plus de temps, ils n'avaient pas pris de décision quand nous les avons quittés et peut-être est-ce toujours le cas. Nous y sommes allés sans prévenir et leur avons demandé de se joindre à nous sur notre simple parole. Comment pouvaient-ils être sûrs de pouvoir nous faire confiance? A leur place je pense que j'aurais également essayé de gagner du temps pour déterminer s'y on me disait la vérité et comme eux nous aurions sûrement gardé quelques informations cachées. Laissez-moi y retourner pour essayer de les convaincre, Johann le Négociant est arrivé ce matin, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien m'emmener là-bas. _Tenta Astrid avec force et sans se démonter face au regard de Stoïck, elle savait que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas forcément cohérent lorsqu'on avait toutes les informations, et encore moins si la personne qui se cachait derrière le Protecteur du Nord était bien celui qu'elle espérait, mais eux ne savaient pas tout cela alors elle espéra._

Stoïck resta silencieux quelques instants, jetant des regards aux vikings présents tout en songeant aux paroles d'Astrid. Il devait reconnaitre la pertinence de ses propos, mais il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur celle-ci. Elle avait, au cours du voyage, eu plus d'une fois des comportements étranges auxquels il fallait rajouter ce que Rustik lui avait rapporté concernant sa disparition lors du repas, ce à quoi il n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention. Cependant il avait lui-même constaté de ses propres yeux la discussion chuchotée entre elle et le fils d'Hagbard. Il n'avait rien contre un rapprochement entre les deux jeunes vikings, après tout, avec ce qui se profilait les alliances de tous types étaient les bienvenues, il ne s'agissait peut-être que de ça, un simple rapprochement, pourtant il sentait dans ses tripes que quelque chose lui échappait.

— Hum… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il nous faut plus d'hommes. Je suis d'accord pour que quelqu'un y aille, mais je vais plutôt envoyer Varek. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour former les recrues, tu fais partie de mes meilleurs guerriers. _Répondit le chef qui était frustré de devoir reconnaître qu'Astrid avait raison, les dernières nouvelles ne laissaient que peu de place au doute, il avait espéré en quittant l'île d'Hagbard ne pas avoir besoin de ces clans, mais il savait désormais que sans plus d'hommes et de drakkars, la guerre était perdue d'avance. Cependant il ne voulait pas non plus s'abaisser à supplier les clans du nord de le rejoindre et ses doutes sur Astrid le tiraillaient._

Astrid passa en quelques instants par deux émotions complètement opposées, joie et désespoir, elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation d'y retourner et l'instant d'après tout volait en éclat.

— Chef, je pense que ça devrait être moi justement car je suis une bonne guerrière! Je disposerai de plus de temps que ce qu'on a eu la dernière fois et je pourrai leur montrer qu'on est sérieux, qu'on sait se battre et celui qui les représente risque d'être plus sensible face à un guerrier. Des vikings ne se seraient pas rangé derrière autre chose qu'un guerrier à la veille d'une guerre et puis Varek est doué, mais… _Dit Astrid avant de commencer à chercher ses mots, Varek était son ami, elle ne voulait pas le dénigrer ou l'insulter, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle y retourne._

— Elle n'a pas tort Stoïck et puis on s'en est bien sorti quand vous étiez absent, il y a plein de vikings compétents ici. _Intervint Gueulfor qui avait compris que cela tenait à cœur à Astrid même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi._

— Bon très bien… _Dit en soufflant Stoïck face à cet entêtement si caractéristique de la jeune guerrière, tous connaissaient son caractère, pourtant à cet instant il avait bel et bien l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus._ Mais tu pars seule, je ne veux pas que les autres t'accompagnent et arrange-toi pour revenir rapidement, peu importe que tu réussisses ou non à les convaincre. Quand la guerre commencera, j'aurai besoin de toi.

Stoïck le savait, il aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, mais connaissant Astrid et son foutu entêtement, il se doutait qu'elle aurait désobéi et qu'elle serait sûrement partie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait beau avoir des doutes, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Astrid ni aucune preuve et la confronter sur une simple intuition ne l'aurait mené à rien. En plus de ça, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser partir trop de vikings, la meilleure solution était donc peut-être de la laisser y aller, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il avait bien vu apparaitre un sourire sur son visage, mais cela avait été tellement fugace qu'il n'aurait su le dire, il eut néanmoins une idée. Il avait vu Astrid passer beaucoup de temps avec Varek durant le voyage et il songea qu'il y avait peut-être là un moyen d'obtenir des réponses... Il garda cela dans un coin de sa tête et repris la réunion.

Astrid remercia le chef quand il accepta de la laisser partir et dès que la réunion fut terminée elle courut jusqu'au quai où elle trouva Johann, elle lui expliqua la situation et promit de le payer s'il acceptait de l'emmener là-bas. Il accepta de l'emmener à la condition d'être placé sous la protection de Beurk, mais refusa le paiement prétextant qu'il avait à faire dans le nord. Elle accepta la condition, elle savait que le chef ne refuserait pas une telle demande à Johann en une telle période. Il lui dit qu'il partait le lendemain et alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur l'une de ses histoires rocambolesques, Astrid mit fin à la conversation pour allait préparer ses affaires et informer le chef de son départ pour le lendemain, ainsi que de la demande de Johann. Elle se rendit également auprès de son groupe pour les informer de la situation, elle réussit en même temps à parler quelques instants seule avec Varek et celui-ci comprit l'envie de son amie de retourner là-bas, mais regretta de ne pouvoir s'y rendre également, lui aussi aurait voulu savoir la vérité. Il lui souhaita bon courage et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

De nouveau l'étendue azur s'étendait à perte de vue, Astrid se trouvait à bord du navire de Johann et de nouveau elle subissait ce voyage d'un ennui mortel, mais le pire cette fois était qu'elle devait supporter les histoires de Johann. Au début ce n'était pas insurmontable, l'excitation était à son apogée, elle allait retourner là-bas et enfin connaître la vérité, mais rapidement le voyage avait laissé place à la monotonie et la conversation incessante de Johann la rendait folle, mais heureusement à chaque seconde qui passait le dénouement approchait.

Leur voyage touchait à sa fin, il restait un jour, peut-être un jour et demi avant d'arriver à destination et d'être libéré des histoires de Johann. Astrid était à l'avant du navire de celui-ci et regardait le soleil entamer sa lente descente à l'horizon, elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer chaque couché de soleil depuis que les voyages avaient commencé, cela était magnifique et en même temps Astrid y voyait là une fin et un renouveau. Le soleil disparaissait marquant la fin d'un jour, emportant avec lui les événements de la journée pour laisser place à l'astre lunaire qui en apportait de nouveaux, lesquels de par leur nature nocturne pouvaient prendre bien des formes. Ce qui fut d'autant plus vrai en cette fin de journée quand elle remarqua au loin un point qui se rapprochait rapidement d'eux. S'agissait-il d'un navire, d'un dragon, ou simplement d'un effet d'optique?

Ne sachant pas ce qui approchait et craignant à juste titre une rencontre inamicale en pleine mer, elle informa sans tarder Johann qui prit sa longue-vue pour voir ce qui se rapprochait ainsi. À peine l'avait-il porté devant son œil qu'Astrid le vit blêmir et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Johann ne s'attarda pas à lui donner des explications et il entreprit immédiatement de crier ses ordres aux deux autres membres d'équipages qui entreprirent de s'armer avec rapidité tandis qu'il essayait de son côté de faire gagner de la vitesse à leur navire. Astrid qui avait compris aux ordres donnés qu'un combat se profilait, s'approcha de Johann pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait vu. À son grand désespoir, elle apprit que le drakkar qui fonçait vers eux semblait avoir de nombreux vikings à son bord, et pire que tout, qu'il portait les couleurs de Drago.

Astrid aurait voulu aider Johann dans ses manœuvres, mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez en navigation et pour ne pas gêner elle alla se positionner près du bastingage, sa hache à double tranchant fermement en main et le regard rivé sur le drakkar qui inexorablement se rapprochait. Quant à Johann et aux deux vikings que Stoïck lui avait confiés quand il l'avait placé sous sa protection, voyant l'écart qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus, ils essayèrent de nouveau de faire gagner de la vitesse à leur navire, mais la soute de celui-ci était pleine et cet excès de poids allait leur être fatal. Le drakkar ennemi se rapprocha rapidement et après une heure d'appréhensions et d'inquiétudes, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Astrid pouvait désormais distinguer les vikings qui se trouvaient sur l'autre drakkar, ils étaient au moins une dizaine, tous étaient armés et à les voir, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils savaient se battre. Les voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle qui avait déjà sa hache en main l'agrippa fortement et s'accrocha au bastingage en prévision du choc à venir tandis que les deux autres beurkiens prirent leurs épées et firent de même. Johann qui ne savait pas se battre prit néanmoins un couteau et comme ses compagnons il s'agrippa. Rapidement le drakkar ennemi se rapprocha et percuta légèrement leur navire en se positionnant flanc contre flanc, puis la dizaine de vikings qui se trouvait à son bord lança l'abordage. Astrid qui ne s'était jamais battue en mer eut quelques difficultés à compenser le roulis, elle réussit cependant à s'éloigner du bastingage et à se mettre en position de combat.

Dès que le premier ennemi posa le pied sur le drakkar, elle n'attendit pas et elle l'attaqua avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Elle le tua sur le coup, murant son esprit pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, puis se tourna vers un nouvel ennemi. Les deux beurkiens n'étaient pas de mauvais combattant et tout comme Astrid ils s'attaquèrent aux premiers vikings qui posèrent le pied sur le pont, mais malgré cela, leurs ennemis réussirent de par leur nombre à prendre rapidement position. Astrid tenta de garder une certaine zone de contrôle, mais c'était sans compter le roulis qui lui posait bien trop de problèmes. Elle avait du mal à garder un équilibre suffisant pour vaincre ses ennemis qui était de plus en plus nombreux et à chaque seconde elle cédait un peu plus de terrain. Elle put néanmoins, l'espace d'un instant, jeter un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et elle constata qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus, il y avait tellement de combattants qu'elle se devait de se concentrer sur le combat. Celui-ci dura encore quelques minutes, lesquelles ne furent qu'esquives, coup de taille et d'estoc qui pour la plupart étaient paré, malgré cela, elle réussit à blesser et peut-être même à tuer plusieurs vikings, ils étaient tellement nombreux, qu'elle n'aurait su dire.

Astrid était désormais complètement obnubilée par le combat, sa hache était devenue un prolongement naturel de son bras et seuls comptaient les feintes, les parades et les coups qu'elle entreprenait. Les vikings lui faisant face avaient beau être ses ennemis, tous semblaient légèrement impressionné par sa maîtrise du combat, mais cela Astrid ne le remarqua pas, en revanche elle saisit le moment d'inattention de l'un d'eux pour le blesser. Cette fois elle vit une ouverture et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce elle fut habilement désarmée et propulsé avec violence contre le mât du drakkar.

Sonné par le choc, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et elle se rendit alors compte que Johann était prisonnier, à genoux, et que ses deux autres compagnons étaient morts. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur le combat qu'elle n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Le premier de ses compagnons n'avait plus de visage, œuvre d'une hache de guerre et du deuxième il ne restait qu'un bras près du bastingage, il avait dû par la suite passer par-dessus bord. Astrid, enragée par ce spectacle essaya de se relever et de se battre au corps à corps, mais elle fut rapidement maîtrisée et retenue par un homme qui lui maintint les bras dans le dos. Elle regarda alors les vikings qui l'entouraient, beaucoup étaient blessés, quelques corps traînaient encore sur le pont, mais plus pour très longtemps, sous les ordres de celui qui devait être leur chef, ils avaient déjà entrepris de les jeter par-dessus bord. Ces vikings n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs frères d'armes, cela l'écœurait et alors qu'elle regardait ce manège morbide leur chef, au physique disgracieux et bien trop gras pour un guerrier, prit la parole.

— Transférez la cargaison de ce navire dans le nôtre ! Et on dirait qu'on a gagné à un autre beau petit lot. _Dit celui qu'Astrid avait reconnu comme étant le chef à son attitude et à la façon dont il la regardait avec des yeux avides._

— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous attaquer un navire marchand sous protection de Beurk !? _Répondit avec colère Astrid, qui, encore un peu sonnée par les derniers événements, n'avait pas réfléchi à ses paroles._

— C'est donc de là que tu viens, je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu l'emblème sur votre voile, mais dis-moi Johann pourquoi t'être placé sous la protection de tels misérables ? _Dit le chef en se retournant vers celui-ci._

Johann qui semblait connaître son interlocuteur eut du mal à trouver les mots, chose paradoxale pour un homme qui la plupart du temps ne pouvait cesser de parler. Astrid le voyait, il était terrifié.

— Avec l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons, il m'avait semblé plus sage de me placer sous la protection d'un clan. _Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement._

— Tu aurais dû te placer sous la protection de Drago, mais tu as de la chance je n'ai rien contre toi, seule ta cargaison m'intéresse, alors je vais te laisser la vie sauve. _Dit le chef avant de faire un signe à l'un de ses hommes se trouvant près de Johann qui frappa ce dernier avec force._

Johann se retrouva propulsé par la puissance du coup et s'étala sur le pont, sa tête cognant les planches de bois, assommé sur le coup. Les vikings ne s'occupèrent plus de lui et ils entreprirent de transférer toute la cargaison. Quand cela fut fait, le chef ordonna avec un sourire qu'on emmène également Astrid, puis il se dirigea vers son drakkar suivi de ses hommes.

— Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ensemble… _Lui dit à l'oreille l'homme qui la retenait et qui la força à avancer, ce qui lui glaça le sang._

Elle eut beau se débattre, cela ne changea rien et elle se retrouva sur le drakkar ennemi qui s'éloigna progressivement du navire de Johann pour prendre la direction de l'Est...


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pour les reviews je tiens à remercier particulièrement douby08, mcarno, faeyrr qui ont pris l'habitude de m'écrire régulièrement. Merci également à** ** **anonyme que je devrais j'en suis sûr bientôt remercier au titre des reviews régulière ;)** J** ** **e dit aussi un grand merci à** Dragon4ever pour avoir lu tous les précédents chapitre hier et avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review pour presque tous les chapitres. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 ** _Douby08:_ Mais non, ils finiront bien par se retrouver, enfin sûrement... ^^ Pour Astrid, je peux vraiment rien dire même si j'en ai envie, mais si je dis la moindre chose tu vas tout de suite comprendre et vu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui il faut mieux que je dise rien. **

**Pour ce qui est des reviews, franchement merci, d'autant plus s'il s'agit de l'une des rares fic où tu prends le temps d'écrire à chaque fois. A chaque fois ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ta review et vraiment c'est motivant d'avoir des retours, c'est super! Pas d'inquiétudes je vais pas arrêter, juste comme je l'ai dit, je vais devoir ralentir un petit peu le rythme, mais ça va juste être temporaire, dès que je peux je reprends le rythme normal. Pour les jumeaux je suis d'accord dans la série et les films ils sont super, je finirais bien par trouver un moyen :) On peut dire que j'ai du boulot pour toutes les retrouvailles ;) Hâte de savoir ce que tu auras pensé de ce chapitre !  
**

 **/**

 ** _Anonyme:_ Surtout n'hésite pas, c'est pas la peine de te freiner dans ton avis, tes questions. Franchement je trouve ça génial. Pour les "enquêteurs" tu veux parler de ceux qui devaient trouver qui a libéré les dragons de l'arène? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir parlé spécifiquement d'enquêteurs donc si tu pouvais me dire plus précisément à qui tu penses, ça serait génial. J'essaie vraiment de rien oublier, mais au début j'étais un peu moins organisé que maintenant, désormais je note tout comme ça je risque pas d'oublier. Après peut-être que j'avais pas forcément prévu quelque chose, du coup redis moi et je verrais, et puis même si j'avais rien prévu, tant que ça va avec l'histoire et que ça peut être intéressant rien ne m'empêche de rajouter un passage à un moment :) **

**Harold a un peu des sentiments ambivalent quant à sa position, il fallait bien que je garde un peu du comportement qu'on lui connait et on sait qu'il met du temps à accepter l'idée d'être chef (notamment avec dragons 2). Pour la scène de combat, je te remercie, j'avais peur de pas en avoir fait assez, mais apparemment elle est bien passée. Forcément ça aurait été trop facile, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un peu de rebondissement à un moment. Pour ce qui est d'Astrid je vais rien dire, mais apparemment chacun à son idée sur ce qui va arriver et j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ;) Et je me demandais tu es fan du hiccstrid?  
**

 **Pour ce qui est des chapitres, la réponse est un peu oui et non, je peux te dire sans rien gâcher qu'il y aura bien un chapitre pour expliquer la première rencontre d'Harold avec les clans. Pour le reste je suis pas encore sûr, j'hésite, je verrais ce qui est le mieux dans la manière d'insérer ça. Pour un chapitre sur Drago, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas en faire un au début, mais vu que tu m'en as parlé, j'y ai réfléchis et ça m'a donné quelques idées qui pourraient améliorer l'histoire. Je garantis rien, mais si tu vois apparaitre un chapitre de son point de vue ça sera grâce à toi :)**

 **/**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Tout se passait à merveille sur l'île d'Hagbard, la fortification de l'île se déroulait bien et depuis que les beurkiens avaient entrepris leur voyage de retour il y avait un vol incessant de dragonnier entre les îles. Harold s'était assuré que les informations et les ressources se répartissent au plus vite, il avait fait venir des forgerons sur l'île et leur avait révélé le secret du fer de Gronk. Recruter des forgerons n'avait pas été très compliqué, en revanche Harold avait été surpris d'apprendre en revenant sur l'île que les beurkiens avaient eu le temps de visiter tous les clans et qu'ils étaient repartis chez eux. Cela avait également donné lieu à une conversation peu enviable avec Hagbard, mais nécessaire, au cours de laquelle il avait fini par admettre son erreur, il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus et maintenant il allait devoir trouver une solution. Il avait alors promis à Hagbard qu'il lui présenterait bientôt un plan.

Tous se félicitaient néanmoins de l'arrivée des forgerons qui avait engendré une production d'armes et d'armures plus importante chaque jour et dès qu'Harold n'aidait pas Thorkell ou Hagbard ou qu'il n'était pas sur une autre île, il se rendait lui-même à la forge. Il avait ainsi pu confectionner un bouclier à Thorkell comme il lui avait promis et s'était attelé depuis à confectionner des armures pour ses dragonniers.

Les forgerons pouvaient sans difficulté s'occuper des pièces d'armures des vikings qui feraient partie de l'armée, mais pour celles des dragonniers cela était plus complexe. Il fallait qu'ils puissent garder une bonne manœuvrabilité et le seul moyen était de garder une armure entièrement de cuir, mais Harold ne voulait pas pour autant perdre en qualité, il voulait leur offrir la meilleure protection possible. Il avait alors commencé à produire des armures telles que la sienne avec de très fines plaques de fer de Gronk, mais cela n'était pas aisé. Si la plaque était trop fine ou trop épaisse, elle ne servait à rien et en plus il fallait qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement à l'armure et donc à celui qui allait la porter. Il s'agissait là de produire des armures sur mesure et malgré tous ses efforts Harold savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'en produire beaucoup.

Harold sépara ainsi son temps entre superviser, aider et forger. Tout se passait relativement bien, leur armée et leur flotte seraient prêtes à temps, mais tout comme Stoïck il doutait que leur nombre soit suffisant. Ses dragonniers lui avaient rapporté énormément d'informations sur leur ennemi, notamment une estimation de la puissance de son armée et lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance de cette information, cela lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

Drago avait sous sa coupe de très nombreuses îles, bien plus que ce qu'Harold pensait et il se disait qu'il aurait dû agir avant. Surtout qu'il avait appris ce qu'on réservait à ceux qui refusaient de le rejoindre, certains de ses dragonniers étaient revenus complètement traumatisés de leur mission et il avait fallu à certains des jours entiers avant d'être capable de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. De véritables charniers, des hommes attendant la mort dans des cages, des séances de tortures en place publique devant des populations terrifiées et des soldats avides de voir le sang couler, de voir leurs plus bas instincts récompensés et encore bien pire.

Harold avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse suivre un homme capable de faire de telles choses, pourtant c'était le cas et le pire était que sa méthode fonctionnait, cela avait terrorisé ses dragonniers et Harold craignait que la peur se répande parmi son armée. Son armée… quand il y pensait Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point sa vie avait changé, il était né pour devenir chef, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Lui qui avait cru qu'avec sa fuite de Beurk il ne se retrouverait jamais dans une telle situation, s'était trompé, il semblait destiné à commander. Cela ne le réjouissait pas énormément, mais il faisait tout pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse devant ses amis, et surtout devant les clans qui pour certains n'hésiteraient pas à remettre en cause sa légitimité à la moindre erreur, et au fond il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là, comment il pouvait être responsable de tant de vie. Il n'avait jamais cru que les choses iraient si loin.

Jusqu'à ces rapports il avait su garder la tête froide, mais désormais ceux-ci s'enchaînaient et Harold redoutait de plus en plus chaque récit alors quand un dragonnier vint le voir avec de nouvelles informations, il se forgea un masque où ne se distinguait aucune émotion et se prépara à écouter. Il s'était préparé au pire et lorsque le dragonnier commença son rapport il fut surpris, il ne revenait pas de mission, mais simplement de patrouille.

— Je revenais de ma patrouille au sud quand j'ai vu un navire à la dérive, vu son état il s'était fait attaqué alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir de plus près et ne voyant aucun signe de vie j'ai fini par me poser dessus. Il y avait seulement un homme, il était inconscient, mais il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le pont.

— Tu l'as ramené avec toi ? _Demanda Harold qui peinait à se remettre de sa surprise._

— Oui, il se fait soigner en ce moment même. Quand je l'ai laissé, il n'était pas encore réveillé. Je l'ai reconnu, il s'agit de Johann le Négociant.

* * *

Le soleil terminait de se coucher et avec lui disparaissaient tous ses espoirs. Astrid était sur le pont du drakkar des hommes de Drago et l'un d'eux la retenait toujours, lui coinçant les bras dans le dos. Il était plus grand qu'elle et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur ses cheveux, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle était presque sûre qu'il souriait. Elle était coincée sur un bateau ennemi en direction de l'Est et bientôt son destin serait scellé. Le chef du drakkar se dirigea vers elle et Astrid qui n'avait pas encore pris le temps de l'observer en détail fut dégoûtée par ce qu'elle vit.

Le viking n'était pas très grand, avec plus de graisse que de muscle, des doigts boudinés au point qu'Astrid se demandait comment il pouvait tenir son épée, mais s'il était le chef c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison et Astrid ne fit pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Il continua de s'approcher et elle constata ce qui devait être le pire chez lui, ce qu'il avait en guise de visage était une véritable horreur. À croire qu'un troupeau de moutons lui était passé dessus, son visage était déformé, ce qu'une balafre partant de son oreille gauche – qui n'existait plus – jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres n'arrangeait pas. Le tout renforcé par des yeux vairons et avides qui ne firent que renforcer le sentiment de dégoût qu'Astrid éprouvait.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres et il prit la parole.

— Alors ma mignonne tu as un nom ? _Dit-il tout en portant sa main sur la joue d'Astrid pour lui caresser le visage._

Quand elle entendit sa voix et sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue, elle sut ce à quoi il pouvait penser et cela l'enragea plus que toute autre chose, néanmoins une autre émotion commençait à poindre et en cet instant elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était Astrid Hofferson, qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Pourtant malgré sa détermination, insidieusement les prémices de cette émotion qu'elle avait toujours tenue éloignée s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Ne voulant laisser aucune chance à celle-ci, elle réagit immédiatement, ses ennemis ne s'étaient pas occupés de lui entraver les pieds et elle en profita pour donner un coup formidable dans l'entrejambe du viking lui faisant face, ce qui le fit se plier en deux tandis qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur le visage d'Astrid.

Le chef du drakkar était plié en deux, dans une posture peu digne de sa stature et Astrid souriait désormais à pleine dent devant ce spectacle, mais cela ne dura pas.

— Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Tiens-la bien ! _Aboya le chef après avoir maîtrisé la douleur._

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il frappa plusieurs fois Astrid dans l'estomac jusqu'à l'entendre crier de douleur. Il avait beau être laid et sembler faible, il ne manquait pas de force. Astrid essaya d'échapper aux coups, mais l'homme qui la retenait avait trop de force et elle ne put que subir les représailles.

— Alors ça te plaît ?! Et ce n'est que le début ma belle, tu vas voir, ça fait un moment que moi et les hommes on est en mer. On n'a pas eu de fille depuis un bout de temps alors pendant ce qui reste du voyage tu vas satisfaire chacun d'entre nous… _Dit-il avec hargne._

Astrid qui peinait à contrôler la douleur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de frustration et de désespoir quand elle entendit le sort qu'on lui réservait. Cela n'avait pas été intentionnel et elle s'en voulut, malgré ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire, elle ne devait rien montrer, elle devait rester forte et il n'était pas question pour elle de faire preuve de faiblesse devant eux.

— Tu chiales déjà ? _Se méprit le chef._ Tu n'as encore rien vu, chacun de mes hommes a des goûts bien particuliers, tu verras, et quand tout le monde se sera bien amusé avec toi, on te vendra au marché aux esclaves. Rassure-toi on essayera de pas trop abîmer ton visage, histoire de te vendre à un prix correct. _Dit-il avant de commencer à rire et d'avancer sa main pour toucher Astrid._

Astrid en voyant la main de ce monstre approcher, essaya de ne pas sombrer alors qu'elle allait vivre un enfer. Heureusement ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle redoutait, mais elle ne put cependant rien faire quand il arracha avec force la courte cape de fourrure dont elle s'était munie en prévision de ce voyage dans le nord. Elle essaya de nouveau de se servir de ses jambes, mais le viking anticipa le coup et l'évita avant de la frapper une fois de plus. Elle enrageait, elle essayait de se débattre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était complètement à leur merci et le pire restait encore à venir.

Une fois de plus le viking qui lui faisait face s'approcha, cette fois elle le savait il allait lui arracher bien plus qu'un vêtement servant à lui tenir chaud, cette fois sa dignité allait en prendre un coup. Sa main s'approchait de sa poitrine, il allait lui arracher son haut. Réalisant ce qui allait se produire, Astrid qui n'était pourtant pas très portée sur les prières ne put s'empêcher de demander de l'aide aux Dieux. Lesquels semblèrent l'entendre car la main du viking s'arrêta brusquement à seulement quelques centimètres, mais il ne s'agissait pas là de l'aide qu'Astrid avait espérée.

— Yngvar attends! _Cria avec force l'un des membres de l'équipage._

— Qui ose m'interrompre ?! _Répliqua férocement le chef qui semblait tout juste se souvenir qu'il avait un équipage._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il avec colère en regardant le viking qui avait osé l'interrompre._

— Ce que je veux ? Que ça ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois… _Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un autre viking._

— Oui, que ça ne se passe pas comme avec l'autre ! _Renchérit un viking._

— Comment ça, pas comme la dernière fois ? _Demanda le chef qui peinait à retenir son envie de massacrer les deux idiots qui l'avaient interrompu._

Astrid qui assistait à cette dispute ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier les Dieux, ses ennemis ne semblaient pas être d'accord sur le sort à lui réserver. Toute crainte avait disparu et désormais elle espérait. Peut-être avait-elle une chance…

— La dernière fois je suis passé en dernier, c'est à peine si la fille était encore vivante. Cette fois je veux passer en premier, je le mérite, j'ai tué l'un des guerriers !

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que tout l'espoir qui avait envahi Astrid disparu, il n'y avait pas de désaccord sur son sort, seul l'ordre de passage posait problème. C'était un véritable cauchemar, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de relation, qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que le stade de l'amitié, allait subir ici les pires horreurs, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée les choses ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était savoir si Harold était toujours vivant, savoir si c'était lui qui se cachait derrière le titre de Protecteur du Nord. Elle avait voulu retrouver quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'elle avait enduré durant ces cinq années à devoir mentir et cacher ses pensées, et voilà qu'à la place elle allait subir une torture sans nom. Elle qui quelques instants auparavant louait les Dieux, se mit à les maudire pour leur cruauté. Pour autant, cherchant toujours un moyen de fuir, elle se rendit compte que l'équipage avait entrepris de se disputer violemment. Elle essaya d'en profiter et de nouveau elle se débattit. _Le bastingage est si proche, si je pouvais simplement passer par-dessus bord..._ Malheureusement, le viking qui la retenait ne relâcha à aucun moment sa prise et l'instant d'après le chef ramena le calme.

— Ça suffit ! _Rugit le chef, créant immédiatement le silence._ Je passe en premier et ensuite ce sera ton tour. _Dit-il en désignant le viking qui l'avait interrompu en premier._ Pour les autres vous n'aurez qu'à jouer ça aux dés, je sais que l'un d'entre vous en a, malgré l'interdiction des paris…

Tous avaient saisi la menace à peine dissimulée, les paris étaient formellement interdits en mission et aucun ne voulait perdre sa main. Tous le savaient, se révolter contre leur chef n'aurait été que folie. Ils le connaissaient bien assez pour savoir de quoi il était capable et bien trop de vikings à bord lui étaient fidèles alors ils acceptèrent sans rechigner ouvertement les ordres de celui-ci.

Ce dernier qui avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, la possibilité de tranquillement profiter de sa prise, s'avança une fois de plus vers Astrid.

— Si tu me touches, je te tue ! _Menaça avec force Astrid._

Yngvar ralentit légèrement et se mit à ricaner avant de répondre.

— Une fille avec du caractère, j'aime ça. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Ça va nous changer des pleurnicheries et des supplications… _Répondit le chef avec l'assurance de celui qui à l'habitude d'accomplir de telles horreurs._

Celle-ci ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait tout essayé et elle avait beau tenter de se débattre, cela n'avait aucun effet. Elle faisait tout son possible pour s'éloigner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était retenue trop fermement et inexorablement Yngvar, le chef de ce navire, ce monstre s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle qui avait toujours su tenir à distance cette émotion si primaire qu'est la peur, ne réussit pas cette fois à la maintenir derrière la barrière mentale qu'elle avait créée et qu'elle croyait inébranlable. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres et en cet instant elle comprit pleinement ce qu'était la peur, jamais elle n'avait craint un combat, mais il s'agissait ici d'une chose bien pire, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Elle était terrifiée et en même temps elle bouillait de colère face à son impuissance.

Yngvar l'avait remarqué et il souriait désormais à pleines dents, recommençant à rire. Il était extrêmement proche d'Astrid, celle-ci pouvait sentir son souffle, elle voulut détourner la tête, mais elle en fut empêchée. Yngvar lui avait attrapé le menton d'une main, il voulait voir son regard quand il terminerait ce qu'il avait entamé avant qu'on ne l'interrompe. Cette fois rien ne l'arrêterait, son autre main se rapprocha sous le regard désespéré et rempli de rage d'Astrid. Ses vaines tentatives pour échapper à l'horreur à venir ne changeaient rien, le viking qui la retenait lui avait bloqué les jambes et désormais son dernier moyen de protestation avait disparu. Pour autant elle ne cessait d'essayer. Yngvar prenait plaisir à la voir se débattre ainsi et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, bien au contraire cela l'amusait d'autant plus. Impatient de pouvoir profiter de sa prise, il saisit avec force le tissu épais du haut d'Astrid puis il tira violemment dessus, profitant du spectacle. Comme au ralenti, Astrid entendit les coutures céder les unes après les autres et elle sentit son épaule droite se dénuder. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, le regard sadique d'Yngvar ne l'avait pas quitté et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire c'était de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Lui qui voulait voir toute la terreur qu'il pouvait créer dans son regard ne verrait rien, elle savait qu'elle en subirait les conséquences, mais elle refusait de lui donner satisfaction, elle le combattrait par tous les moyens et ce jusqu'à la fin. Pour autant rien n'empêcherait ce qui devait arriver et l'instant d'après l'enfer se déchaîna…

* * *

Dès qu'Harold apprit que Johann le Négociant avait été retrouvé assommé sur son navire après avoir été attaqué, il posa quelques questions supplémentaires puis il remercia le dragonnier qui lui avait appris la nouvelle et partit pour la maison du guérisseur. La nuit était déjà tombée et pendant qu'Harold avançait, Krokmou à ses côtés, il songea aux paroles du dragonnier. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le pont, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, Johann n'avait pas été seul sur le pont et il venait vraisemblablement les voir, par conséquent soit ceux qui étaient avec lui étaient morts soit ils étaient prisonniers.

Quand Harold arriva à la maison du guérisseur, il demanda à Krokmou de rester à l'extérieur avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il constata avec soulagement que Johann était allongé dans un lit, mais bel et bien réveillé. Il se dirigea alors vers lui, mais fut intercepté par le guérisseur qui le salua de manière appropriée avant de prendre la parole.

— Il est encore faible, il a reçu un important coup à la tête. Vous pouvez aller lui parler, mais pas trop longtemps.

Harold hocha la tête et le guérisseur s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin.

— Bonsoir, Johann, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser sur l'attaque que tu as subie, tu vas pouvoir me répondre ?

— Oui, je crois. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. On se connaît ? _Répondit-il difficilement, toujours un peu sonné._

— Il y a longtemps, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important. J'ai besoin de savoir, il y avait des vikings avec toi ? Sont-ils encore vivants ?

— Il y avait deux guerriers de Beurk et aussi la jeune Hofferson, elle voulait venir ici.

Quand Harold entendit le nom prononcé par Johann son sang se glaça, mais il refoula tout sentiment pour rester calme et lucide. Astrid était la première à avoir cru en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle comme à celle qui cette nuit-là avait partagé sa vision des choses, l'avait soutenu et qu'il avait abandonné après lui avoir promis de changer les choses. Il avait eu des sentiments pour elle à l'époque, aujourd'hui encore ceux-ci étaient présents, au moins en partie, mais il ne la connaissait plus, pour autant il se devait de la sauver si cela était encore possible.

— On n'a retrouvé personne d'autre, qu'est-il arrivé ?

— Des hommes de Drago, ils nous ont abordés, il y a eu un combat et les guerriers sont morts. La jeune Hofferson a été capturée.

— Capturée… _Ne put se retenir de dire Harold avec effroi._

— Je le crains. _Dit Johann dans un souffle._ Et le viking qui commandait le navire, Yngvar, malheureusement je le connais pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre un jour où j'ai débarqué sur une île venant d'être conquise par Drago. Ce jour-là si j'avais pu… _Ajouta-t-il faiblement sans pour autant développer, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une histoire qu'il souhaitait raconter._ Je redoute qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour la jeune Hofferson.

Sans un mot de plus Harold se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait reçu bien assez de rapport sur les hommes de Drago et leurs méthodes. Il savait ce qui arrivait aux femmes lorsqu'elles tombaient entre les mains de ces hommes et cela était bien pire quand elles étaient belles. Il savait ce qui allait arriver à Astrid et cela le rendait malade. Il espérait qu'ils la garderaient sans la toucher pour la vendre au marché aux esclaves que Drago avait mis en place. Il lui resterait ainsi une chance de la sauver, mais il savait qu'un tel espoir était futile, Astrid était bien trop belle, les hommes de Drago n'attendraient pas.

C'est avec la rage au ventre qu'Harold sortit et qu'il se dirigea vers Krokmou. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait en voyant le visage de son ami et il se prépara à décoller sans délai. Harold saisit son casque qu'il avait accroché à la selle et le mit immédiatement puis il monta sur Krokmou qui décolla aussitôt. La masse noire disparue en un instant dans la nuit et le bruit caractéristique du furie nocturne se fit entendre.

Juste avant de renvoyer le dragonnier qui lui avait apporté la nouvelle, il lui avait demandé l'endroit exact de l'attaque et c'est là-bas qu'il se rendit. Lui et Krokmou y allèrent aussi vite que possible, la lune n'apportait que peu de lumière, mais si Harold était surnommé le Dragon Noir ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'agissait du premier surnom qu'on lui avait donné, d'un surnom qui était craint et qui avait fini par l'amener à devenir le Protecteur du Nord. Un surnom qui était redouté à juste titre, de la nuit il avait fait son élément et nombre de récits plus improbables les uns que les autres s'étaient répandus sur son compte. Le rendant d'autant plus terrifiant, mais la vérité était bien plus simple et pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait était l'habitude, la maîtrise qu'il avait prise de capter le moindre rayon de lumière lunaire. Il ne lui fut ainsi pas difficile de voir en un instant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué et sachant que Drago était à l'Est, il supposa que ses hommes avaient pris cette direction. Il encouragea alors Krokmou à aller dans cette direction.

Durant la première partie du trajet, il n'avait été habité que par la rage et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais désormais l'inquiétude prenait le pas. À chaque seconde cela empirait, il avait lu bien trop de rapport pour ne pas savoir ce qu'Astrid était peut-être en train d'endurer. En cet instant, rage et inquiétude se mêlaient de telle manière qu'il aurait été prêt à tout, il se jura que les hommes de Drago regretteraient à jamais leur impudence.

Krokmou qui était extrêmement lié à Harold ressentit toutes ces émotions avec force et il prit sur lui de faire un effort surdragonesque pour augmenter leur vitesse. Il allait à une telle vitesse qu'il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le drakkar, les hommes de Drago avaient fait l'erreur d'allumer des lumières sur le pont, en tout cas il espérait qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux. Harold redoutait s'être trompé, avec la nuit et la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient volé il craignait avoir fait erreur sur le navire. Ce qui par-dessus tout lui faisait redouter cela était les lumières sur le pont, seuls de parfaits imbéciles ou des vikings sachant ne rien avoir à craindre auraient pris ce risque. Tous savaient dans la région qu'il s'agissait là de son territoire et que la nuit était son office, que c'était là qu'il était le plus redoutable. Prendre le risque de subir son courroux n'était que folie, cette nuit-là davantage encore…

* * *

 **Alors que va-t-il arriver à Astrid d'après-vous?**

 **Et à votre avis, Harold a-t-il retrouvé le drakkar où elle se trouve ou s'agit-il d'un autre drakkar?**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut tout le monde!  
**

 **Le chapitre précédent vous a apparemment plu, vous êtes nombreux à être venu le lire et à m'avoir envoyé des reviews. Je vous en remercie, j'ai d'ailleurs vraiment pris plaisir à lire vos reviews ;) et j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira :)  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Douby08:** **Pour commencer sache qu'il y a un message pour toi à la fin du chapitre :) Maintenant que dire, déjà je te remercie, comme d'habitude ça me fait plaisir de lire ta review et savoir que la manière dont j'ai écrit le chapitre t'a plu me fait d'autant plus plaisir, je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à écrire le chapitre précédent. Pour Krokmou, depuis le début j'ai l'impression de le délaisser un peu, du coup un petit rôle c'est le minimum je pense. Maintenant je vais te laisser lire le chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin de celui-ci ;)**

 **/**

 **Anonyme: Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire sur le fait que tu te retenais ^^ Je tiens à préciser que ça me dérange absolument pas, au contraire, tu peux carrément m'écrire un roman en guise de review que je la lirai avec plaisir ;) Pour ce qui est des enquêteurs, pour être honnête je les avais un peu oublié et ce que tu dis est tout à fait pertinent. Je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer et je vais voir ce que j'en fait, dans tout les cas j'essayerais d'apporter une réponse que ce soit en les utilisant ou en tirant un trait sur eux de manière correcte. Pour ce qui est du hiccstrid, on va dire que je m'en doutais à 90%, mais je préférais te poser la question pour être sûr. Et en ce qui me concerne en effet je suis fan du hiccstrid et je suis assez pressé d'être le 25 aout pour voir comment ils auront traité ça dans la série avec la nouvelle saison :) Donc c'était toi la review de l'OS? Pour l'OS c'était la première fois que je tentais un texte en rating M, du coup si ça t'a plu, j'en suis content. Pour ce qui est des choix, pas d'inquiétudes je fais toujours de mon mieux. Après pour les suggestions parfois on a pas le même point de vue et en même temps ça se comprend, il peut m'arriver de voir certaines choses comme évidente alors que pour vous c'est pas le cas, du coup j'aime bien vos suggestions et vos avis, ça me permet de réfléchir en prenant en compte votre point de vue. Après c'est pas pour autant que je vais forcément insérer ce qu'on me suggère, mais il y a déjà plusieurs fois où ça m'a donné des idées qui ont permis d'améliorer l'histoire. Sinon oui j'essaye de m'amuser autant que possible à écrire les chapitres, après il y a des chapitres ou je prends plus de plaisir que pour d'autres. Par exemple le chapitre précédent, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ;) _  
_**

 **Merci! Si tu es allé jusqu'à me maudire, je prends ça comme un compliment, c'est que j'ai réussis à faire un bon chapitre ;) Et oui c'est une recette classique, mais ça fonctionne toujours aussi bien et puis comme tu le dis il faut y placer les bons personnages et après il faut réussir à rendre ça intéressant. Je dois admettre que je pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant, faut dire aussi qu'à un moment j'avais tellement relu le chapitre que je le supportais plus ^^ Mais quand je vois toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Pour ce qui est d'Yngvar, ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit en écrivant et je suis sûr qu'il vient de quelque part, qu'il a une signification, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir x) Si jamais ça te revient un jour, n'hésite pas à me dire. Si tu as apprécié Harold dans le chapitre précédent, je pense que ça devrait continuer. Après pour les hypothèses tu auras la réponse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Pour le coup je suis pressé de savoir ce que tu vas en penser :) A bientôt !  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre et seuls quelques rares rayons de lumière lunaire venaient percer ce voile de ténèbres. Rares étaient les personnes capables de voir à plus de quelques mètres par une telle nuit, Harold et Krokmou en faisaient néanmoins partie et ils étaient désormais tout proche du drakkar qu'ils pensaient être celui où Astrid était retenue. Profitant de cela ils s'en approchèrent davantage, rapidement et en silence. Ils constatèrent alors que celui-ci n'avait plus de mât, faisant du drakkar un terrain de combat parfait. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle et en plus de cela il ne restait que six hommes sur celui-ci, la plupart ramant à la faible lumière de lampes tempête pour compenser la perte subie. Le combat contre le navire de Johann avait dû être terrible, Harold savait par expérience qu'il y avait au moins une douzaine d'hommes d'habitude sur ce genre de drakkar qu'envoyait Drago. Il était impressionné, d'après ce qu'il avait appris de Johann, il n'y avait que deux guerriers et Astrid, lesquels semblaient pourtant avoir réussi à causer de nombreux dommages. Le plus impressionnant étant quand même la perte du mât, Harold ne cessait de se demander comment ils avaient pu réaliser un tel exploit. Néanmoins la rage l'habitait toujours et il espérait vraiment ne pas arriver trop tard. Voyant l'état du drakkar il demanda à Krokmou de se poser sans tarder dessus, il ne servait à rien de se cacher ou d'user de ruses.

Krokmou se posa à l'une des extrémités du navire et à peine avait-il atterrit qu'il envoya immédiatement par-dessus bord, d'un coup de queue, le seul viking qui se trouvait là. Lequel ne put s'empêcher de crier avant que ne retentisse le bruit de son plongeon forcé. C'est alors que les cinq vikings restants se tournèrent pour faire face à la menace, lâchant leurs rames pour qui en avait et tous se saisirent de leurs armes. Harold descendit avec assurance de Krokmou et fit face aux hommes. Il constata alors que les dommages étaient récents, ce qui était des plus troublant. _Cela ne devrait pas être le cas, ils ne devraient pas être si récent_ s. Si on prenait en compte le temps qu'il avait fallu à la patrouille pour découvrir le navire de Johann, ramener ce dernier, informer Harold et le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'ici, ça ne collait pas et Harold en avait conscience. L'inquiétude le rongeait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Était-il possible qu'ils se soient fait attaquer ? Et par qui ? Harold le savait, avec la guerre à venir, rares étaient les navires des clans à avoir le droit de quitter les îles et même alors ils devaient pour la plupart se cantonner aux zones protégées par les dragonniers, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle où il se trouvait désormais. Il continua d'observer le drakkar et ne mit pas de temps à voir qu'Astrid n'était nulle part en vue, il doutait de plus en plus qu'elle puisse se trouver dans la cale. Il craignait le pire...

* * *

L'enfer se déchaînait, mais pas de la manière dont Astrid l'avait craint. Quelques instants plutôt la main boudinée et monstrueuse d'Yngvar s'approchait de sa poitrine pour finir le travail, malgré la force avec laquelle il avait tiré sur le vêtement, celui-ci ne s'était pas déchiré complètement et seule son épaule droite s'était retrouvé dénudée. Cette fois il comptait bel et bien réussir, néanmoins sa main n'atteignit jamais Astrid, elle ne fit que l'effleurer, ce qui était cependant déjà bien trop pour Astrid qui faillit défaillir. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et elle ressentit tout de manière décuplée, mais quand le rire de son ennemi s'interrompit brusquement, qu'elle entendit un choc et sentit quelque chose se poser lourdement sur le pont du drakkar non loin d'elle, elle comprit qu'une opportunité se présentait. Elle se trouvait au milieu de cet enfer, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui être destiné, tout du moins elle l'espérait. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un moyen d'en être sûr, elle refusait de laisser passer ce qui serait sûrement sa seule chance de s'en sortir et elle réagit enfin. De nouveau elle érigea une barrière mentale derrière laquelle elle emprisonna sa peur pour ne laisser place qu'au courage et à l'espoir. Quand cela fut fait, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut étonnée par ce qu'elle vit. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était tellement inattendu et incroyable qu'elle en resta figée. Allait-elle être sauvée ou allait-elle mourir ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire, seules les secondes qui allaient suivre lui donneraient une réponse heureuse ou funeste...

* * *

Harold qui avait cessé d'observer et qui faisait désormais face aux cinq vikings restants ne perdit pas de temps, s'adressant à eux avec force et détermination.

— Voilà ce qu'il va se passer, j'ai des questions, vous allez répondre et peut-être que je vous laisserais la vie sauve. _Dit-il d'un glacial qui ne souffrait aucune contestation._

— Et tu te prends pour…

Harold ne laissa pas terminer le viking qui avait pris la parole et qui devait être Yngvar.

— Tu n'es pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu es un parfait imbécile ? Je vais mettre les choses au clair, on me surnomme le Dragon Noir. _Dit Harold en laissant à ses paroles le temps de faire leur effet._ À ta tête, j'ai l'impression que ça te dit quelque chose alors maintenant écoutez-moi bien, vous ne parlez que lorsque je le dis ou sinon je demande à mon ami de vous griller. Vous avez attaqué un navire marchand aujourd'hui, je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait de la fille et mieux vaudrait pour vous que vous n'ayez pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux !

Celui qui devait être le chef plutôt que de faire preuve d'intelligence et de répondre à la question préféra charger Harold avec son épée. Harold n'en fut pas tellement surpris même si à voir le physique de son adversaire il aurait cru qu'il n'oserait pas attaquer. Ce genre d'homme était souvent plus instinctif que réfléchi et avec ce qui avait dû se passer sur son navire, il devait être enragé. Il fit un rapide signe à Krokmou de ne pas attaquer et il évita aisément l'attaque avant de sortir ses deux épées en fer de Gronk de leurs fourreaux et d'attaquer à son tour. Pour qui aurait été peu coutumier des combats d'épée, celui qui se déroulait à cet instant aurait pu paraître équilibré, mais tous les vikings présents avaient une profonde connaissance de l'art de donner la mort et ils avaient compris en un clin d'œil le profond déséquilibre existant entre les deux combattants. Harold laissait à son ennemi tout loisir d'attaquer, lequel aveuglé par sa rage devait penser avoir l'avantage, mais au final Harold ne se servait qu'à peine de ses deux lames, évitant chaque coup comme s'il avait su par avance où ils allaient porter. Les rares fois où il bougeait ses épées, celles-ci laissaient derrière elle une traînée rouge. On aurait cru voir un fantôme que seules révélaient les étincelles que produisait le choc des lames. Aucun des coups d'Yngvar ne portaient, il se serait battu contre de la brume que cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Harold était partout et nulle part. Chacun des vikings présents avaient conscience que tel un prédateur il ne faisait que jouer avec ça proie et quand enfin il en eut assez de ce jeu morbide il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour faire voler la tête du viking loin de son corps. Les quatre hommes restants se mirent alors à trembler de peur face à l'être en armure noir et son dragon qui se trouvaient devant eux, il s'agissait sûrement là du combat le plus terrifiant qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

— J'attends une réponse ! _Dit Harold avec rage, ce qui fit reculer les vikings restants._

— La fille… Eh bien, on l'avait amené sur le drakkar, le chef voulait qu'on s'amuse avec elle et faut dire que c'était une belle prise, pour sûr on se serrait bien amusé… _Commença l'un des vikings, un peu moins terrifié que les autres, avant d'être transpercé d'un tir de plasma et de s'écrouler sur le sol sous les regards incrédules de ses compagnons._

— Je veux une réponse simple et claire, si l'un d'entre vous dit quelque chose de désobligeant il subira le même sort. Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous parlez d'elle au passé, que lui avez fait ? Parlez !

* * *

Astrid avait bien du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Juste devant elle se tenait un dragon vipère aux écailles bleues et aux yeux jaunes. Un des vikings qui devait être un peu moins stupéfait que les autres essaya de l'attaquer et se retrouva carbonisé sur place. Yngvar quant à lui était étalé non loin, sûrement assommé par la force du coup. Astrid n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et ne cessait de se demander si elle hallucinait. Pour autant cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle hallucine ou non, elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir et son esprit guerrier reprit le pas.

Elle se mit à analyser la situation et lorsqu'elle sentit la prise de l'homme qui la tenait se relâcher, elle n'attendit pas une meilleure occasion, elle lui donna un coup de tête qui porta ses fruits et elle se libéra de sa prise. Le dragon vipère ne perdit pas de temps et lança des épines sur les premiers vikings qui avaient repris leurs esprits puis fit comprendre à Astrid qu'il fallait qu'elle monte sur son dos. Cette dernière comprenant le message ne perdit pas de temps, elle avait beau se demander pourquoi un dragon était venu la sauver, ce n'était pas le moment de chercher la réponse. Elle se précipita, récupérant au passage sa courte cape de fourrure qui se trouvait sur le passage et l'instant d'après elle était au pied du dragon. Elle hésita un instant, elle aurait voulu avoir le temps d'aller achever le monstre qui était toujours inconscient, mais ses hommes les plus fidèles l'avaient déjà mis à l'abri.

Voyant cela, Astrid ne fit rien d'inconsidéré malgré la rage qui l'habitait et elle prit place sur le dos du dragon, mais alors qu'elle s'installait, elle sentit une lame lui entailler la jambe gauche et elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle se maudit, elle avait hésité et elle en payait les conséquences. Le dragon vipère tourna la tête et voyant la menace donna un coup de queue qui envoya au loin l'homme qui quelques instants plutôt avait retenu Astrid. Après quoi le dragon lança un jet de flamme sur le mât du drakkar et décolla, mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ce fut au tour du dragon vipère d'être touché d'une flèche dans la cuisse, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à prendre de la distance sous une pluie de flèches qui ne fit, heureusement, pas plus de dégâts.

Le dragon prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et alors qu'ils gagnaient de l'altitude, Astrid se retourna. Elle vit le mât du drakkar en proie aux flammes et elle se surprit elle-même à espérer voir le navire couler même si elle savait que cela ne se produirait pas. Elle avait beau être une guerrière, elle n'avait pas un goût prononcé du sang comme certains vikings, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pourtant, en cet instant elle espérait voir ses ennemis mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Cela était plus fort qu'elle, après ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire, elle n'avait plus aucune pitié pour eux, elle ne voulait que leur mort. Cela faisait-il d'elle un monstre, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, était qu'ils soient toujours vivants et qu'ils puissent de nouveau s'en prendre à des vikings qui eux, auraient moins de chance qu'elle. Ne pouvant rien y faire, elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur sa situation.

Ils étaient désormais assez loin du drakkar et l'adrénaline et la peur s'effacèrent au profit d'une palette d'émotion bien plus nuancée qu'Astrid eut du mal à contrôler. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle subirait les pires horreurs possible et en cet instant toute la tension accumulée au cours des dernières minutes disparut. Elle aurait voulu avoir une personne de confiance auprès d'elle, mais tel n'était pas le cas et elle se blottit contre le dragon qui ralentit, laissant Astrid profiter du peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait lui donner. Astrid se rendit alors compte que la personne de confiance qu'elle aurait voulue auprès d'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être humaine, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir parler, elle avait juste besoin d'être là. Ce qui était le cas de ce dragon, ce dragon qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'elle accepta le réconfort que celui-ci voulait bien lui offrir. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui permirent de retrouver une sérénité toute relative et quand cela fut le cas, de nouveau elle ressentit tout ce qui l'entourait et la douleur reprit ses droits.

Astrid se souvint et sentit pleinement sa blessure à la jambe. Elle se redressa tout en ne pouvant réprimer un gémissement et constata que la plaie qui courait le long de sa jambe allait nécessiter d'être recousu ou au pire cautériser, mais il n'allait pas falloir attendre trop longtemps, car sans être mortelle, du moins elle espérait ne pas se tromper, elle semblait assez grave. Elle déchira un morceau de tissu de son haut en piteux état et s'en servit pour bander tant bien que mal la blessure, après quoi elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de récupérer, puis ayant complètement retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions, elle s'adressa au dragon.

— Merci de ton aide, dis-moi, j'ai l'impression de te reconnaître, tu ne serais pas l'un des dragons que j'ai libérés de l'arène ? _Demanda Astrid qui peinait à parler correctement à cause de la douleur, elle eut cependant sa réponse presque immédiatement quand le dragon ronronna agréablement._

— Je savais que je t'avais reconnu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener rapidement sur une île, il y en a une vers le nord où les vikings ne tuent pas les dragons. Je vais avoir besoin de me faire soigner… et toi aussi. _Dit Astrid en pensant d'un coup que le dragon était lui aussi blessé._

Astrid ne sut pas si le dragon l'avait compris, mais il prit de la vitesse ainsi qu'une direction qui pour ce que pouvait en juger Astrid était le nord. Elle se laissa de nouveau aller contre le dragon, espérant que le voyage ne durerait pas trop longtemps, sa blessure pulsant douloureusement.

Sentant les écailles du dragon et le vent sur son visage, Astrid se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait volé qu'une seule fois, mais cela avait été mémorable et aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait vraiment voler, qu'elle aimait ces moments de pure liberté. Elle songea alors à tout ce que cela signifiait, au fait qu'elle ne voulait plus se passer de cette sensation et au fait qu'elle était sur un dragon. En pensant à celui-ci, une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

— Dis, tu ne m'aurais pas observé dernièrement ? Depuis que je t'ai libéré toi et les autres, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on m'observe même quand il n'y a personne, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?

De nouveau le dragon répondit par un ronronnement agréable aux oreilles d'Astrid.

— Tu veillais sur moi ?

Encore un ronronnement. Astrid qui grâce à Harold savait déjà que les dragons n'étaient pas des monstres cruels et dénoués de sentiments, comprit jusqu'au fond de son être ce qu'Harold avait voulu lui expliquer avec des mots. Les dragons avaient des sentiments, ils avaient une conscience, il ne s'agissait pas des monstres qu'aimaient à décrire les beurkiens. Loin de là, bien au contraire par certains côtés ils semblaient être bien plus humain que les vikings de Beurk. Peu de vikings auraient risqués ainsi leur vie dans une action insensée. Seule une personne qui tenait à vous, qui vous devez une chose aussi importante que la vie ou un véritable frère d'armes aurait tenté un tel sauvetage qui a première vu ne semblait être que folie. Astrid comprenait cela et elle savait désormais qu'elle et ce dragon seraient liés à jamais par leurs actions respectives. Songer à tout cela, la ramena inexorablement vers Harold et Krokmou, avaient-ils un lien comparable ou était-ce autre chose. Elle aurait tellement aimé en savoir plus et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des milliers de questions desquelles elle ne pouvait dissocier Harold. Pensant à celui-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand il la verrait avec un dragon et cela la fit sourire.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'Harold était bien celui qui se cachait derrière le titre de Protecteur du Nord, pour autant elle n'était pas complètement sereine. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et à l'époque leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, seule la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait permis de les rapprocher et après tant de temps elle ne savait pas comment les choses se passeraient. En cinq ans Harold n'avait-il pas changé ? Et elle-même n'avait-elle pas changée ? Était-il encore simplement possible qu'ils soient au moins amis ? Pourrait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses, Astrid préférait de loin l'action, elle aurait voulu ne pas se poser toutes ses questions, mais il s'agissait là de la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, le reste reposant entièrement sur le dragon qui l'avait sauvé. Le voyage continua donc ainsi, Astrid dans ses pensées, en proie à de multiples interrogations inextricables qui avaient au moins le bon goût de l'empêcher de songer à la douleur qui se répandait dans sa jambe. Le dragon vipère, quant à lui, continuait tant bien que mal, ne se préoccupant pas de sa blessure qui devait être douloureuse.

* * *

Harold n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait appris durement au cours des dernières années qu'il s'agissait là du seul langage que comprenaient ces hommes. Peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait, il devait connaître la vérité et cela fonctionna, tous prirent note de ce qui venait de se passer, de la mort de leur compagnon, et ils se mirent à parler.

— Un dragon a emmené la fille. Il est arrivé avant qu'on puisse la toucher et elle est montée sur son dos. Le dragon a été touché par une flèche. _Dit avec empressement l'un des vikings._

Harold avait bien du mal à réaliser ce que le viking effrayé venait de lui dire. Astrid sauvée par un dragon. Cela lui semblait impossible. _Comment par tous les Dieux a-t-elle pu être sauvée par un dragon et en plus de cela en pleine mer ?_

— Un dragon ? Un dragon seul ou avec un dragonnier ? _Demanda Harold toujours aussi hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

— Le dragon était seul, il n'y avait personne avec lui. _Continua le viking avec toujours autant d'empressement._

— Et je crois que la fille a aussi été blessée à la jambe, mais c'est tout. On ne lui a rien fait. Je vous en prie, ne nous tuez pas. _Enchaîna un autre, complètement terrifié._

— Je ne vous tuerais pas... _Dit Harold d'un ton froid, au grand soulagement des vikings._

Harold se posait désormais tout un tas de questions, mais il le savait il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir les réponses et c'était de retrouver Astrid. Il ne se soucia plus des vikings, laissant à Krokmou le loisir de les surveiller pendant qu'il nettoyait ses épées sur l'un des vêtements du viking qu'il avait tué. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes, après quoi il remit ses armes dans leurs fourreaux et il monta sur le dos de Krokmou sous le regard soulagé des vikings restants.

— Une dernière question. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mât ? _Demanda Harold qui avait bien une idée, mais dont la curiosité avait pris le dessus._

— Le dragon y a mis le feu, on a dû le couper et le jeter par-dessus bord. _Répondit une nouvelle fois avec empressement l'un des vikings._

Harold s'était douté qu'il s'agissait d'une telle explication et l'instant d'après, sans un mot, ils décollèrent.

* * *

La nuit continuait de défiler et alors qu'elle était déjà bien avancée, Astrid ne comprit qu'ils allaient se poser sur une île que lorsque les rares rayons de lumière de la lune se reflétèrent sur le feuillage d'une forêt en contrebas. Voyant cela elle sortit complètement de ses pensées et se redressa sur le dragon pour essayer de savoir où ils étaient.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on descend ? Ça ne ressemble pas à l'île où on doit aller. _Dit Astrid avant de comprendre que le dragon était épuisé et avait besoin de se reposer._

Elle songea alors que le dragon pour la suivre en pleine mer n'avait dû avoir que peu d'endroits où se reposer et qu'avec sa blessure il avait désormais besoin de repos. Comprenant cela, elle n'essaya pas de le faire changer d'avis et l'encouragea plutôt à se poser. Ce qu'il fit en atterrissant dans une zone dégagée, au pied d'une cascade.

À peine furent-ils posés que le dragon vipère s'effondra au sol, sa patte blessée ne pouvant supporter son poids. Astrid eut heureusement de bons réflexes et elle réussit à ne pas se retrouver coincée sous le dragon et malgré le peu de lumière, elle se dirigea en boitant vers la patte blessée du dragon pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que la flèche était restée plantée dans sa patte.

— Écoute, il va falloir que je t'enlève cette flèche, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Après avoir dit ça, elle contempla les yeux du dragon et quand elle y vu de la compréhension elle se retourna pour arracher la flèche, ce qui fut suivi d'un léger hurlement de douleur de la part du dragon. Astrid ne put alors s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul, elle avait beau avoir appris un certain nombre de choses par elle-même sur les dragons, ce n'était rien par rapport à la somme de connaissance qui lui restait à découvrir. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu le temps de les comprendre et son instinct avait repris le dessus. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une réaction due à la douleur, elle s'excusa et se rapprocha. Elle constata alors que la blessure ne saignait presque pas et préféra ne rien faire d'autre, le peu qu'elle connaissait sur les dragons consistait principalement dans la manière de les approcher sans leur faire peur, mais rien sur la manière de les soigner. Puisque la blessure ne saignait pas, elle se dit que cela pourrait attendre qu'ils repartent et avec de la chance si Hagbard n'avait vraiment rien contre les dragons, il aurait un soigneur qui accepterait de le soigner. Elle espéra une nouvelle fois ne pas se tromper, forte de cette conviction, elle regarda le dragon dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui.

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va rester là un petit moment pour se reposer et après on repart, ça te va ?

Le dragon lui fit comprendre que cela lui convenait, Astrid décida alors d'améliorer le bandage de sa jambe en escomptant que la blessure ne s'aggraverait pas d'ici à ce qu'ils repartent. Elle en doutait néanmoins, la douleur ne cessait de s'accroître et elle craignait l'infection. Elle n'avait cependant aucun moyen d'améliorer sa situation, tout reposait sur le dragon et ne pouvant rien faire de plus elle s'approcha de celui-ci. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se baisser et une fois contre le dragon, elle posa sa tête contre celui-ci pour se reposer et s'endormit – ou sombra dans l'inconscience, elle aurait été incapable de le dire – rapidement malgré la douleur.

* * *

Harold qui était désormais en vol regarda pendant quelques instants la lune qui apparaissait fugacement sous l'épais manteau nuageux, le calme régnait et il s'y abandonna quelques brèves secondes après quoi il se baissa pour parler à Krokmou.

— Mon grand… Tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire… Je suis désolé, mais tu sais comme moi qu'on a pas le choix...

Les paroles étaient inutiles, tous deux savaient ce qu'il fallait faire, pour autant Harold les prononça. Il demanda à Krokmou de tirer sur le drakkar sans blesser les vikings. Il avait donné sa parole et il comptait bien la respecter, tout du moins en partie. Krokmou accepta, lui aussi savait ce qu'il pouvait en coûter de laisser de tels monstres vivres et sa mémoire était encore emplis de crainte face à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Pour protéger Harold il aurait été prêt à tout, alors il tira et tous deux les regardèrent couler.

— … votre mort aurait été trop rapide, la mer s'en chargera. _Murmura sombrement Harold tout en regardant son œuvre, puis il détourna la tête._ Allez mon grand, il faut qu'on retrouve Astrid et ce dragon. À sa place si tu étais blessé où irais-tu ?

La question était tout juste posée que Krokmou n'hésita pas sur la direction à prendre et pendant que son dragon le conduisait à destination, Harold songea à ce qu'il avait appris. Astrid avait échappé aux horreurs dont étaient capables les hommes de Drago, il souffla de soulagement, il avait vraiment craint le pire et voilà qu'à la place il apprenait qu'un dragon l'avait sauvé et qu'elle était partie en montant sur celui-ci. Il devait vraiment avoir réussi à lui faire voir les choses autrement il y a cinq ans et à cette pensée il sourit. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à la retrouver. Il espérait que les blessures qu'Astrid et le dragon avaient subies n'étaient pas trop graves, mais cette fois alors qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus de vitesse, il n'était animé que par l'espoir.

* * *

 **Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?**

 **A votre avis où Astrid a-t-elle atterri? Et pensez vous que Krokmou va emmener Harold au bon endroit?  
**

 **/**

 **Douby08: Félicitations! Tu es la seule à avoir deviner ce qui allait se passer et en plus dès le chapitre 4 ;) Les seules indices étaient Astrid qui se sentait observer et tu as trouvé, comme tu m'en avais parlé au chapitre 4, je m'étais dit que j'avais rendu ça trop évident et en fait par la suite personne d'autre n'a relevé donc bravo. Du coup j'ai une proposition, un peu comme une récompense à ta perspicacité :) mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, si tu veux pas tu me le dis et il n'y a pas de problème. Je te propose de me donner un nom de viking ou carrément une description si tu le souhaites, les deux si tu veux et tu pourra voir ce/cette viking apparaitre à un moment dans l'histoire. Sinon je dois encore nommer un razolame (femelle), un dragon vipère (femelle - pour la description je l'ai déjà faite) et un autre dragon (mâle) mais j'ai pas encore choisi l'espèce, donc si les vikings ne t'intéressent pas, la proposition tient pour les dragons. Comme je l'ai dit tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu fais ce que tu veux :)**

 **/**

 **Pour ceux qui auraient lu jusqu'ici, si le genre de proposition que je viens de faire à Douby08 vous intéresse, dites le moi et je verrais pour peut-être en proposer à d'autres :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, je crois que je peux dire sans trop me tromper que vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Maintenant les reviews:**

 ** _Douby08:_ En effet les retrouvailles sont imminentes ;) Après oui Harold n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'on apprend à connaitre dans le premier film, enfin si, je l'ai pas non plus complètement transformé. Et pour ce qui est du combat, Harold a des facilités, mais Yngvar n'était pas non plus un très grand combattant comme le laissait suggérer sa description. ******Ç** a ne sera pas toujours aussi simple... Pas de soucis je me doutais qu'un personnage ce n'était pas le plus simple, du coup c'est pour ça que j'avais aussi suggérer un dragon. C'est noté, un cauchemar monstrueux nommé Sidney et qui est glouton ;) Une préférence pour la couleur?**

 **/**

 ** _Anonyme:_ Lire un roman ne me dérangerait pas, par contre c'est pour te répondre que j'aurais plus de mal, si je me freinais pas je serais capable de te faire une réponse aussi longue que le chapitre ^^ Quoiqu'en vérité ça m'obligerait à sélectionner de manière encore plus restrictive ce à quoi je te répond. Dans tout les cas je te remercie pour tes reviews détaillés, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est des différents points de vues/coupures je suis soulagé, j'étais pas trop sûr de mon coup au début, mais tout le monde semble avoir apprécié. En effet Harold est toujours aussi bon en mise en scène, mais il est pas le seul et c'est pas fini, enfin là je vais pas trop en dire car c'est pas pour tout de suite et c'est pas écrit. Pour Yngvar, tu as tout à fait raison. Ensuite pour Harold, c'est vrai qu'il a changé par rapport aux films, mais il ne prend pas non plus plaisir à tuer. Sans trop en dire, il a eu si on peut dire de mauvaises expériences et il fait ce qui doit être fait pour que d'autres ne souffrent pas, même si ça doit lui couter. Pour tout ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je te laisse lire, ça sera une bien meilleure réponse. **

**Pour la proposition, pas de problème, je te remets la proposition (moins ce qu'a choisi Douby08): U** **n nom de viking ou carrément une description. Sinon il faut nommer un razolame (femelle), un dragon vipère (femelle - description déjà faite). Après j'ai réfléchi à l'histoire et j'ai bien envie de faire intervenir une dragonnière (je me demande si ça ce dit, il va falloir que je vérifie, tu m'excuseras si c'est pas le cas) de la Garde Noire (j'en ai pas beaucoup parlé pour l'instant et ça fait quelques chapitres qu'elle a pas été mentionné mais cette garde est importante) et son dragon dans un chapitre, avec possibilité de la revoir plus tard. Du coup il y aurait aussi ce dragon et cette dragonnière qui entrent dans la proposition, juste pour la dragonnière, il faut qu'elle soit** ** **plutôt loyale** et ******bonne guerrière** (Garde Noire oblige).  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Astrid essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, de se réveiller, mais elle avait la tête lourde et une douleur cuisante pulsait dans toute sa jambe. Elle sentait contre elle le dragon vipère, non, pas le dragon, mais son dragon, son ami. Elle aurait voulu se lever, sortir de sa torpeur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la douleur était trop importante. Elle réussit cependant à entendre du bruit autour d'elle et dans un dernier effort elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle vit alors que l'aube se levait et qu'au moins une dizaine de dragons l'entouraient. La peur la saisit, mais elle ne put rien faire et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Harold laissa à Krokmou le soin de déterminer leur direction sans pouvoir, néanmoins, s'empêcher de l'encourager à se dépêcher et quand enfin l'aube se leva il reconnut avec étonnement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les Dieux étaient-ils avec eux ou ne s'agissait-il encore que d'une illusion de réussite ? Allait-il retrouver Astrid sur cette île qu'il connaissait si bien ou arriverait-il une nouvelle fois trop tard ?

— Krokmou, tu es sûr de toi ? C'est notre île, tu es sûr qu'ils sont venus par ici ? _Demanda Harold en ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter._

Pour seule réponse Krokmou entama une descente rapide qui força Harold à s'aplatir un peu plus contre le dos de son dragon sans pouvoir rien dire de plus. Harold avait toujours fait confiance à son ami et une fois de plus il se fia à lui tout en espérant que si Krokmou avait raison, les autres dragons n'aient pas vu en Astrid et son dragon des intrus, car sinon… Il ne préféra même s'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Pour avoir entraîné lui-même les dragons à défendre l'île, il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas la différence entre Astrid et un ennemi. Seuls ceux qu'Harold autorisait pouvaient venir sur son île. Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait et il le regrettait légèrement, mais pas complètement. Il savait que tous les vikings qui pouvaient arriver sur son île n'avaient pas forcément de mauvaises intentions et que ce système de défense, si on pouvait en parler ainsi, pouvait causer des accidents. Pourtant si aujourd'hui il avait quelques regrets et qu'il craignait qu'Astrid en soit victime, il savait aussi qu'il était nécessaire et que sans celui-ci il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Tout à ses pensées, Harold n'avait pas observé la descente que son ami leur faisait effectuer. Il avait une totale confiance en lui, mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand le soleil matinal lui révéla en contrebas une zone dégagée au pied d'une cascade. Il y avait là des dizaines de dragons entourant un dragon vipère et ce qu'Harold devina être une jeune fille blonde. Voyant cela Harold fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas trop tard et il pressa Krokmou de se poser au plus près.

Harold constata en arrivant au sol que les dragons de l'île se rapprochaient lentement du dragon vipère et que ce dernier grognait violemment pour leur faire comprendre que c'était à leurs risques et périls. Harold n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il allait se passer et il se précipita avec Krokmou entre les deux groupes. Quand les dragons de l'île virent Harold se positionner ainsi, ils perdirent toute velléité. Harold leur fit quelques signes de la main et ils reculèrent tout en quittant leurs postures menaçantes puis il se retourna vers le dragon vipère.

— Alors mon… ma grande, je ne me trompe pas ? Comment ça va ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais seulement t'aider toi et ton amie. _Dit Harold avec douceur en commençant à s'approcher lentement._

— Je suis aussi ami avec les dragons, comme ton amie, tu veux bien me laisser vous aider ? _Continua Harold qui avait tendu la main en avant et qui se trouvait désormais tout près de la dragonne._

Harold n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la dragonne et celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas levée. Était-ce à cause de sa blessure ou pour ne pas déranger Astrid qui reposait contre elle, il ne le sut pas, mais lorsque la dragonne vit la sincérité dans les yeux de l'humain qui lui faisait face, elle comprit instinctivement qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et elle posa sa tête contre la paume d'Harold. _Eh bien, ça aura été plus facile que ce que je le pensais…_

À peine Harold avait-il gagné la confiance de la dragonne qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers Astrid pour constater qu'elle respirait toujours et qu'elle était seulement inconsciente. Il souffla de soulagement, pendant quelques instants, en la voyant ainsi, il avait cru être arrivé trop tard. Il l'examina rapidement, le haut de son corps était enveloppé dans une cape de fourrure et elle portait encore son couteau à la ceinture, ce qui étonna Harold. Était-il possible que dans le feu de l'action elle l'ait complètement oublié? Cela n'avait désormais que peu d'importance, mais il ne faisait pas de doute que les hommes de Drago avaient eu de la chance. _Si Astrid avait pu s'en saisir…_ C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'Astrid n'avait dû échapper au pire que de peu, qu'ils avaient dû la maintenir de telle manière qu'elle n'avait pu se servir de ses bras. _Heureusement que ce dragon l'a sauvée, je ne serais sûrement pas arrivé à temps._ Harold qui s'était figé quelques instants en songeant à tout cela, se reprit, il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps désormais. Astrid était devant lui et la sueur qui perlait à son front ainsi que le bandage rouge entourant sa jambe gauche commençaient à l'inquiéter. Il prit le temps de vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà, Astrid avait de la fièvre, et il se rendit compte que sa blessure devait être assez grave. Elle avait dû perdre pas mal de sang et avoir dormi dehors avec le froid qu'il faisait à cette époque n'avait sûrement rien arrangé. _Sérieusement, Astrid, tu pensais que ton bandage serait suffisant ? Tu aurais dû cautériser la plaie en demandant à ta dragonne de chauffer ton couteau, mais avais-tu simplement conscience que cette dragonne était ton amie ?_

Après l'avoir examiné, Harold voulut prendre Astrid dans ses bras, mais il dut rapidement faire un pas en arrière quand la dragonne leva sa queue dans un geste bien connu d'Harold. Krokmou se mit alors à grogner férocement et l'instant d'après il fut rejoint par les dragons de l'île qui étaient restés non loin à observer la scène. Harold qui avait une profonde connaissance des dragons ramena rapidement le calme, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Pour autant les dragons, même s'ils s'étaient calmés, ne s'éloignèrent que de quelques pas. Ils semblaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur ami. Harold se tourna une dernière fois vers Krokmou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'il devait le laisser faire, puis de nouveau il se dirigea vers la dragonne. Il avait compris que celle-ci ne souhaitait que protéger Astrid, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait échappé à son lancer d'épine que par sa rapide réaction. _Incroyable, elle m'avait accepté et il a suffi que je touche à Astrid pour qu'elle soit prête à me tuer. Peut-être qu'en lui expliquant…_ Comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il se fit accepter par la dragonne tout en lui parlant et en lui expliquant qu'il devait emmener son amie pour la soigner. Il aurait voulu se dépêcher, mais cela ne l'avait mené qu'à un échec la première fois et il prit donc son temps. À aucun moment Harold ne la quitta du regard pour qu'elle puisse voir dans ses yeux sa sincérité, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle le laisserait agir. Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait compris ses intentions, il s'approcha d'Astrid et la prit dans ses bras avec l'intention d'aller la soigner dans son refuge. Cependant dès qu'il commença à avancer, la dragonne voulut le suivre, mais sa patte droite ne put supporter son poids à cause de sa blessure et elle s'effondra. _Astrid, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour obtenir une telle loyauté de cette dragonne._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant de s'adresser à Krokmou.

— Krokmou, tu veux bien l'aider, il faut qu'on aille dans la grotte où je pourrais les soigner toutes les deux.

Krokmou comprit sans problème ce que voulait son ami et il alla aider la dragonne. Cette dernière fut réticente au début, puis elle comprit que le furie nocturne voulait simplement la soutenir et elle accepta son aide. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la paroi rocheuse dans laquelle ils disparurent. Harold réussit non sans mal à se saisir d'une torche et Krokmou l'alluma, puis ils remontèrent le tunnel jusqu'à la grotte. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Krokmou laissa quelques instants la dragonne pour aller allumer les torches et les braseros, avant de revenir l'aider.

Dès que les torches furent allumées, Harold porta Astrid jusqu'à son lit où il l'a déposa. Il se rendit alors rapidement jusqu'à la cheminée qu'il alluma et où il mit de l'eau à chauffer, puis il se dirigea vers les étagères où il prit des bandages, différents ingrédients et fioles, ainsi que de quoi recoudre la plaie d'Astrid. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Harold se focalisa entièrement sur sa tâche, il prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin, puis il se rendit au chevet d'Astrid pour la soigner.

Il défie le bandage et constata alors que la blessure avait l'air plus grave que ce qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, pour autant, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle devait être douloureuse et qu'elle avait provoqué une importante perte de sang. La blessure était assez longue et allait nécessiter pas mal de points de suture, la chance qu'avait eue Astrid était que la blessure n'était pas très profonde. Harold entreprit de la nettoyer aussi bien que possible, puis il utilisa les substances qu'il avait préparées pour désinfecter la plaie avant de la recoudre et de la bander. Heureusement pour lui, Astrid était restée inconsciente et cela lui avait facilité la tâche, car soigner une telle blessure était la plupart du temps extrêmement douloureux et il aurait alors dû la maîtriser en plus de la soigner. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il lui fit boire tant bien que mal une potion qu'il avait apprise auprès du guérisseur de l'île d'Hagbard et qui était censée combattre les affections et calmer la douleur.

Ayant paré au plus urgent il se décida à l'installer plus confortablement et retira la cape dans laquelle Astrid était toujours emmitouflée. Il comptait aller chercher une couverture plus chaude, mais il resta figé en comprenant que les hommes de Drago ne lui avaient pas dit l'exacte vérité. Le vêtement qu'avait dissimulé la cape était complètement déchiré au niveau de l'épaule droite, laquelle était entièrement dénudée, et il n'aurait fallu que peu de chose pour que sa poitrine se retrouve dans la même situation. Le vêtement était dans un état lamentable, déchiré, mais aussi meurtri de nombreuses coupures qui devaient être l'œuvre du combat acharné qu'Astrid avait mené. À voir ainsi le vêtement, il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer le combat. Plus d'une fois les lames ennemies avaient dû frôler Astrid qui n'avait miraculeusement pas été blessée, mais son vêtement quant à lui n'avait pas eu autant de chance et il avait été perforé en de nombreux endroits. Après tant d'épreuves, il aurait seulement suffi de tirer une fois de plus avec force et Harold en était sûr il n'en resterait rien. Comprenant tout cela il ne put empêcher la colère de le gagner et cela ne fit que renforcer sa conviction. Drago et ses hommes ne méritaient pas de vivre.

En cet instant il ne pouvait cependant rien faire, cela il le savait et il laissa cette colère le traverser jusqu'à retrouver une relative sérénité, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui devait être accompli. Il posa la cape d'Astrid au pied du lit et alla récupérer plusieurs couvertures, cela était bien peu de choses, mais au moins elles permettraient de tenir Astrid au chaud. Une fois celles-ci convenablement disposées, il laissa Astrid se reposer et partit préparer le nécessaire pour soigner la dragonne.

Quand tout fut près, il se rendit auprès de la dragonne qui était installée non loin du lit où se trouvait Astrid, à la place où Krokmou dormait habituellement. Lequel ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et il semblait même avoir laissé tomber toute méfiance pour laisser place à... était-ce de l'inquiétude ou de la reconnaissance? Harold avait beau connaître Krokmou, celui-ci ne cessait de l'étonner et en cet instant il n'aurait su dire, mais ce mystère pouvait attendre et il s'en désintéressa pour se concentrer sur la dragonne.

— Alors ma grande prête à te faire soigner. Tu vas voir ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une pâte que je vais mettre sur ta blessure. Ça risque juste de piquer un peu.

Voyant que la dragonne semblait avoir compris, il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit d'appliquer la pâte qu'il avait préparée sur sa blessure. Il avait conçu celle-ci spécialement pour les dragons avec l'aide du guérisseur de l'île d'Hagbard et il savait qu'elle allait permettre d'empêcher une infection tout en favorisant la cicatrisation. Cela risquait néanmoins de prendre plusieurs jours, surtout que la flèche avait dû toucher un point sensible puisque la dragonne ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa patte. La dragonne se laissa faire et dès qu'il eut terminé, Harold rédigea un message, puis il demanda à Krokmou de veiller sur les deux blessées avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la grotte.

Harold, en sortant de la grotte, constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancée et que le début d'après-midi n'était plus très loin. Soigner Astrid et la dragonne lui avait pris bien plus de temps que ce qu'il aurait pensé. La journée allait être belle et la chaleur réconfortante du soleil lui faisait un bien fou après la nuit qu'il avait passée, il en profita pendant quelques secondes, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il alla directement là où il savait qu'il trouverait le dragon dont il avait besoin. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'y rendre, Harold suivit le cours d'eau que la cascade alimentait, profitant tout du long de la chaleur du soleil et du bruit reposant de l'eau courant à seulement quelques mètres de lui, jusqu'à arriver dans une zone dégagée où il trouva plusieurs terreurs terribles allongés au soleil sur une grande pierre plate. Dès que ceux-ci entendirent Harold arriver, ils ouvrirent les yeux, mais un seul se leva. Il s'agissait d'un terreur terrible vert qu'Harold avait habitué à transporter des messages entre l'île d'Hagbard et son île.

— Salut mon petit gars. Je vais avoir besoin que tu transportes pour moi un message jusqu'à Hagbard. _Lui dit Harold tout en fixant le message._ Si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça serait génial, ils ne savent pas où je suis parti et ils risquent de s'inquiéter, mais fais quand même attention à toi. _Dit-il au dragon avant de lui prodiguer une dernière caresse et de le laisser s'envoler._

Quand Harold eu terminé, le terreur terrible prit son envol et Harold fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la grotte. Harold avait déjà utilisé ce système de messagerie plusieurs fois, mais il craignait toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose et que le message n'arrive pas. Celui qu'il avait envoyé n'était pas d'une grande importance, il espérait néanmoins qu'il arriverait sans problème, tant pour le dragon que pour ses amis qui s'inquiéteraient de sa disparition.

Harold revint à la grotte sans tarder, même si plusieurs dragons vinrent à sa rencontre sur le trajet du retour. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps pour cela ni vraiment l'envie. Néanmoins et même s'il ne s'arrêta pas, il prodigua sur le passage, une caresse à qui venait assez près de lui et un signe amical à ceux qui s'étaient contentés de l'observer de loin. Une fois de retour dans son refuge, il constata qu'Astrid était toujours inconsciente et que Krokmou qui aurait dû veiller sur les blessées dormait non loin de la dragonne, entre elle et le lit. Il secoua la tête, légèrement désespéré par le comportement de son ami, mais il le comprenait. La nuit avait été difficile. Il prit alors la décision de préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain et de manger rapidement quelque chose. Quand cela fut fait, il décida de se reposer lui aussi, il avait fait une nuit blanche et il sentait la fatigue le gagner maintenant que la tension était retombée. Il alla chercher plusieurs couvertures, puis il se dirigea vers Krokmou et s'endormit contre lui.

* * *

La première chose que sut Astrid, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, était qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit et pendant quelques instants elle crut qu'elle était chez elle, sur Beurk, dans son lit. Elle bougea légèrement et sentit d'un coup une douleur fulgurante lui remonter dans la jambe et elle se souvint de tout, l'attaque, le sauvetage par son dragon et leur arrivée sur une île, ensuite les choses étaient confuses, elle croyait se souvenir de dragons qui l'entouraient et c'était tout. Elle se demanda alors comment il était possible qu'elle se retrouve dans un lit et elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux.

Elle vit que le plafond était fait de roche, elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle était dans une grotte. Elle avait mal au crâne et bouger la tête était un calvaire, elle réussit néanmoins à la tourner et vit des meubles ainsi qu'un brasero qui procurait un peu de lumière et de la chaleur. La paroi était également de roche, ce qui confirma son intuition d'être dans une grotte. Elle voulut alors tourner la tête de l'autre côté, mais dut attendre quelques instants, elle avait l'impression que tout tournait. Quand cela fut passé, elle réussit à tourner la tête et elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Non loin d'elle se trouvait un dragon vipère et juste devant, encore plus près d'elle, il y avait un furie nocturne et un jeune homme recouvert de couvertures qui dormait contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Astrid pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, elle avait eu raison, le Dragon Noir, le Protecteur du Nord n'était autre qu'Harold. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications pour elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait eu raison, elle avait retrouvé Harold ou plutôt il l'avait retrouvé. Maintenant elle avait envie de lui parler, savoir la vérité, et en même temps elle redoutait ce moment. Comment savoir si le Harold qui dormait paisiblement avait encore quelque chose à voir avec celui qu'elle avait connu. Cela lui faisait peur et en même temps elle était impatiente. Elle essaya de l'appeler.

— Ha… Harold. _Essaya-t-elle d'une voix faible et pâteuse. Elle avait affreusement soif et parler était difficile._

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle avait la gorge tellement sèche que c'était à peine si elle réussissait à faire sortir un son. _Par tous les Dieux, pas ça, pas maintenant… Qu'ai-je donc fait aux Dieux pour mériter tout ça ?_ Pensa-t-elle avant de se reprendre, après tout, le dragon était venu la sauver et pour cela elle ne pouvait que les remercier. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en vouloir ou de solliciter les Dieux à chacun de ses problèmes et prenant sur elle, elle continua à appeler Harold et au bout de la quatrième fois elle réussit enfin à donner un peu de force à ses paroles. Elle le vit alors bouger sous les couvertures et quelques instants après ses yeux bleus étaient ancrés dans les yeux verts de celui-ci. Harold ne mit pas de temps à se lever, mais Krokmou qui avait senti son ami se lever avait été encore plus rapide et il se retrouva en deux enjambées au bord du lit. Il donna quelques légers coups de tête amicaux à Astrid. La sachant blessée, Krokmou n'avait pas voulu en faire plus au risque d'aggraver les choses, mais il était évident qu'il était content de la revoir et cela semblait réciproque. Astrid semblait, en effet, être heureuse de revoir le furie nocturne et elle lui caressa la tête avant qu'Harold qui était resté pantois face à ce spectacle avance pour se rendre au chevet d'Astrid en demandant à Krokmou de se pousser.

En voyant Harold s'approcher, Astrid constata qu'il devait être épuisé en se couchant car il portait une armure de cuir entièrement noir, il n'avait pas dû prendre le temps de se changer. Elle remarqua alors tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en cinq ans, Harold avait grandi, il devait être juste un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il était resté mince, mais même malgré l'armure, Astrid constata qu'il devait s'être légèrement musclé durant ces dernières années. Certes il ne s'agissait pas du viking le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait vu de sa vie, mais il avait une sorte d'aura qui l'entourait, que ce soit son regard, sa façon de se déplacer, tout laissait apparaître une confiance, une autorité et une détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle continua de l'examiner ainsi jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre le sien sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas changé, il s'agissait toujours du même regard, un regard qui lui avait manqué. Aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux et pendant ce qui parut une éternité ils se regardèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, il y aurait eu tant de choses à se dire, mais en cet instant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était se regarder. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de déchiffrer le regard qui leur était rendu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait qu'ils soient au même endroit, l'un en face de l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne savait réellement comment réagir et tandis qu'ils se regardaient des pensées similaires leur traversèrent l'esprit. _Vais-je pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Par quoi commencer ?_ _Que dire ?_ Tous deux avaient déjà réfléchi à cette dernière question, mais les choses semblaient bien plus compliquées maintenant que lorsqu'ils se l'étaient imaginé. Ils avaient beau se répéter qu'ils allaient prendre la parole, aucun des deux ne le fit, et ils continuèrent à se regarder jusqu'à se Krokmou intervienne.

L'attitude de ses amis l'avait intrigué, pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute, Astrid en faisait partie. Il avait appris au cours des dernières années à se méfier des vikings, à les considérer pour la plupart comme des ennemis potentiels, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'était que la jeune guerrière n'en faisait pas partie. Ce n'était pas rationnel, mais son instinct le lui criait et il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il s'était donc éloigné quand Harold le lui avait demandé, il s'était positionné un peu à l'écart et avait regardé son ami avancer, mais celui-ci avait fini par s'arrêter avant d'arriver au chevet d'Astrid. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que les humains pouvaient avoir des réactions étranges et il avait donc attendu, mais sa patience avait des limites et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il avait alors regardé avec des yeux interrogateurs la dragonne qui tout comme lui observait la scène, mais elle semblait encore plus désemparé que lui et il avait alors décidé d'agir.

Harold n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, sans bouger, à fixer Astrid, mais quand il sentit Krokmou qui lui donnait de légers coups de tête il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il savait que son ami n'était pas très patient et il songea qu'il n'avait pas dû rester planté comme un idiot très longtemps, tout du moins il l'espérait, mais il aurait été incapable de le dire. Il regarda alors son ami et constata que celui-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux sans équivoques sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Ne voulant pas rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante, il voulut prendre la parole, mais il fut pris de court par Astrid.

— De l'eau… s'il te plaît. _Dit Astrid en croassant plus qu'autre chose._

Vu la situation elle aurait voulu dire autre chose, il s'agissait d'un instant qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle avait plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Qu'elle serait capturée, puis sauvée par un dragon pour au final se réveillait dans une grotte, dans un lit, qui devaient appartenir à Harold. Non, jamais elle n'avait imaginé les choses ainsi.

— Oui bien sûr. _Dit Harold avant de partir chercher de l'eau._ J'aurais dû y passer. _Continua-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Quel imbécile, tu aurais dû penser à l'eau, tu sais bien que la potion que tu lui as fait boire donne affreusement soif._ _En plus elle a perdu pas mal de sang, il faut qu'elle boive._ Harold tout en se reprochant à lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé, alla chercher de l'eau.

Harold ne s'était pas non plus imaginé de telles retrouvailles et en cet instant il avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il y avait toujours au fond de lui des sentiments pour Astrid, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps. Déjà à l'époque il ne la connaissait pas très bien alors après cinq ans sans se voir et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne savait tout simplement pas. Pour autant, cela ne changeait pas l'envie qu'il avait de lui parler, de lui faire confiance. Il espérait, il voulait retrouver cette confiance qui s'était formée entre eux lors de cette fameuse nuit et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, retrouver Astrid lui faisait penser à son île. Il avait beau avoir vécu des années et des épreuves difficiles sur celle-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regretter par moment. Il s'agissait après tout de l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître et qu'il avait, comme tous les beurkiens, appris à aimer. L'un dans l'autre cela lui donnait envie de croire que c'était possible et même s'il avait des doutes, il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour que cela se produise.

Il retourna auprès d'Astrid et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donnait la chope qu'il avait remplie, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait mieux qu'il l'aide.

— Je vais t'aider, tu ne dois pas te sentir en grande forme. _Dit Harold avant de s'approcher pour l'aider à se redresser et à boire._

Astrid voulut refuser, il n'était pas question qu'on l'aide, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que sa blessure et les derniers événements avaient drainé une grande partie de ses forces. Elle accepta alors avec réticence l'aide d'Harold et alors qu'il allait l'aider à se redresser elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus emmitouflée dans sa cape, mais dans des couvertures. Harold comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit Astrid se figer.

— Tu… Tu as retiré ma cape ? _Demanda avec difficulté Astrid entre colère et apitoiement._

Harold allait comprendre, elle qui était réputée être la meilleure guerrière de Beurk avait une réputation à tenir et elle avait échoué. Seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle avait été capturée, qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte et pire que tout, que ses ennemis s'étaient amusés à ses dépens même si cela n'avait pas été aussi loin qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

— Astrid… Je sais ce qui s'est passé… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu as survécu. C'est bien plus que ce dont la majorité des vikings aurait été capable. _Dit Harold en essayant de la réconforter_. Écoute, il faut que tu boives, on pourra parler de tout ça après si tu le souhaites.

Astrid savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait tout tenté, mais même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé l'avait affecté. Cela avait été une véritable horreur pour elle et elle aurait voulu que personne ne soit jamais au courant, mais au final peut-être que cela était mieux ainsi. Elle avait envie de pouvoir parler sincèrement, de pouvoir faire confiance à Harold. Cela serait-il possible ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais tenant fermement les couvertures contre elle, elle accepta l'aide d'Harold. Ce dernier, après une légère hésitation, l'aida et quand elle eut terminé de boire, Astrid remarqua que le lit disposait d'un montant en bois et elle entreprit de s'y appuyer. Au moment où elle allait toucher le bois, la main qu'Harold avait mise dans son dos pour la soutenir disparue et un regret fugace passa dans le regard de chacun. Ce qu'aucun ne remarqua et Astrid qui n'avait pas regardé Harold depuis qu'elle avait bu tourna son regard vers lui.

— Merci, ça va aller. J'imagine que je dois aussi te remercier pour t'être occupé de moi. _Dit doucement Astrid avec néanmoins une pointe d'agacement, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Au moins, elle réussissait désormais à parler à peu près correctement._ Mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule… _Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec plus de force l'instant d'après._

Harold comprit qu'Astrid ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant, qu'elle ne voulait pas encore parler des événements survenus sur le drakkar et il l'accepta. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider s'il fallait en parler ou non, il comprenait et il décida de respecter son choix.

— Ce n'était rien, tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux que quand je t'ai trouvé, tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir de fièvre et j'ai aussi soigné ta dragonne. _Répondit Harold, qui malgré le rappel des événements récents, se retint de rire face au tempérament si caractéristique d'Astrid, cela faisait peut-être cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas et il savait que s'il se mettait à rire il en subirait les représailles._

— Ma dragonne ? Et comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Et… _Commença Astrid, qui avait repris confiance en elle et qui avait un tas de questions, avant de s'arrêter en voyant Harold lever les mains et lui faire signe de ralentir._

— Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, je veux bien répondre à tes deux premières questions, mais après on s'occupe de ta blessure avant de continuer. Ça te convient?

— Oui. _Dit Astrid avant de sourire légèrement._

Elle l'avait compris, Harold n'était plus exactement celui qu'elle avait connu, mais elle aussi avait changé et déjà elle appréciait le nouveau Harold. Il semblait plus confiant, plus sûr de lui que celui qu'elle avait connu cinq ans auparavant, mais en même temps il était toujours le même. Il semblait toujours vouloir faire au mieux. Il avait soigné la dragonne, il l'avait soigné elle et elle en était sûre, s'il était bien le Protecteur du Nord alors il devait avoir accompli de grandes choses. Pour l'avoir vu avec Stoïck, elle le savait, il était difficile de gagner assez de respect et de confiance auprès des chefs vikings pour qu'ils vous suivent. Si Harold était bien cette personne alors il semblait avoir réussi et en soi, rien que cela était impressionnant. Pourtant il lui importait peu ce qu'on pouvait raconter, peut-être était-il le Protecteur du Nord, peut-être était-il le Dragon Noir, qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre ou les deux, cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'un pouvait bien être respecté et l'autre craint, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait compris ce que serait cette guerre. Elle était prête à tout et s'il en était de même pour Harold alors cela serait d'autant mieux.

— Pour le dragon vipère, c'est une femelle et vu comment elle te protégeait quand je suis arrivé, je me suis dit que c'était ton amie. Ensuite sur le comment je t'ai trouvé, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, l'un de mes dragonniers qui revenaient de patrouille a vu le navire de Johann. Il a remarqué qu'il s'était fait attaquer alors il s'est posé dessus, il a trouvé Johann assommé, il l'a ensuite ramené sur l'île où il m'a fait son rapport. Johann s'était réveillé entre temps, j'ai été le voir, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était arrivé et je suis parti immédiatement. Je dois admettre que quand j'ai su que tu avais été capturé, ça m'a foutu un peu la trouille quand on sait ce que les hommes de Drago sont capables de faire. Pour faire simple, je les ai retrouvés, ils m'ont dit qu'un dragon t'avait sauvé, mais qu'il avait été blessé et j'ai alors demandé à Krokmou d'aller là où il irait s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. _Expliqua sincèrement Harold avant de voir la tête incrédule d'Astrid._

Astrid n'en revenait pas, Harold lui parlait comme si ça ne faisait pas cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, comme s'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. En à peine quelques phrases il venait de lui révéler qu'il existait des dragonniers, que ceux-ci faisaient des patrouilles et qu'ils rendaient compte à Harold. En plus de ça il venait de lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé ceux qui l'avaient capturé, mais aussi qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas, elle qui s'était demandé depuis son départ de Beurk comment elle ferait pour lui parler, si elle réussirait à lui faire confiance, et voilà que lui, il lui parlait comme si cette soirée sur Beurk il y a cinq ans s'était déroulée la veille.

— Astrid, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Harold légèrement inquiet de sa réaction._

Harold avait parlé sincèrement, sans cacher véritablement d'informations, il savait que cela n'était pas très prudent, mais il voulait faire confiance à Astrid. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait connu, qu'il n'était pas devenu un monstre, même si parfois il en doutait après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et malgré cette volonté, il y avait une partie de lui qui lui disait que de toute façon il pouvait essayer, car Astrid ne pouvait aller nulle part. Une part sombre de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était coincée sur cette île et que lui seul déciderait du moment où elle repartirait. Cette façon de penser lui faisait peur et il la réprima durement avant de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Astrid qui n'avait pas remarqué dans les yeux d'Harold le combat interne qui venait juste de se dérouler.

— Oui, oui, c'est juste ce que tu as dit. Il y a des dragonniers ? Comment as-tu fait pour que les hommes de Drago te racontent… _Une nouvelle fois Astrid n'avait pu empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus et Harold l'interrompit._

— On s'était mis d'accord, je répondais à tes deux premières questions et ensuite on s'occupait de ta blessure. _Dit-il en rigolant légèrement._ Maintenant si tu veux bien on va regarder ta blessure. Je t'ai soigné hier, mais il faut quand même qu'on vérifie que ça ne s'infecte pas. _Continua-t-il plus sérieusement tout en songeant à l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Astrid la veille._

Astrid ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, elle sentait qu'Harold n'en démordrait pas et tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas les réponses à ses questions. Pour autant elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on s'occupe de sa blessure. Elle sentait la douleur qui pulsait dans sa jambe, mais c'était désormais supportable, peut-être quelque chose qu'Harold lui avait donné quand elle était inconsciente, se dit-elle. Elle se sentait bien et elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir plus, ce qui arriverait forcément s'il touchait à la blessure.

— Ça va aller, je sais ce que ça fait. On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, mais même les vikings les plus courageux redoutent la souffrance qu'une blessure peut causer, ils ne l'avoueront jamais, mais c'est ainsi. Je vais faire attention, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il faut qu'on s'en occupe sinon ça risque de s'infecter et ça sera pire. _Lui dit Harold avec compassion et assurance._

En cet instant, Astrid le crut sur parole, elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Quand il avait parlé, elle avait vu son regard et elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il savait ce que cela faisait. Elle se demanda comment il avait été blessé et où, car elle était sûre que lui aussi s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait bien déjà eu quelques blessures, mais jamais aussi grave et suite à un tel combat, si on pouvait parler ainsi de ce qui s'était passé. Elle songea ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon et qu'il avait raison, il fallait s'en occuper et remettre cela à plus tard ne changerait rien. Elle le savait, l'obstination des guerriers à ne pas vouloir se faire soigner était souvent la cause de leur perte et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle refusait de mourir bêtement pour une simple question de fierté guerrière qui avait été de toute façon déjà bien mise à mal la concernant.

— Très bien, je te fais confiance, mais après je veux tout savoir. _Dit Astrid d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contestation en le regardant dans les yeux._

— Comme tu voudras. Occupons-nous de cette blessure. _Répondit Harold tout en soutenant son regard._

Une détermination sans faille pouvait se lire dans leurs regards et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun ne céderait. Un marché venait d'être passé…

* * *

 **La suite de leurs retrouvailles au prochain chapitre...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais que beaucoup attendaient ces retrouvailles, alors vous avez aimé, complètement, un peu, pas du tout...?**

 **Et pour ceux qui sont prêt à répondre un peu plus à mes questions, comment trouvez-vous la taille du chapitre, plus ça avance et plus ils sont long et du coup je me demande ce que vous préférez. Des chapitres moins long comme au début de la fic? Comme les précédents (à peu près comme les 8, 9, 10)? Ou comme celui-ci?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite des retrouvailles entre Harold et Astrid ainsi qu'un peu d'histoire sur ce qui est arrivé à Harold... Comme d'habitude je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même.  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Shinzo Sumi:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review.** **C'est toujours motivant et ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça plait et d'avoir des retours, donc n'hésite pas :)  
**

 **Douby08:** **Merci! Je comprends, j'ai aussi l'impression que le temps passe un peu trop vite en ce moment ^^ C'est vrai que j'aime bien les reviews un peu longue, mais déjà avoir une de tes reviews, même si elle est courte, à chaque chapitre c'est super! Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'ils se font déjà réellement confiance, mais en tout cas ils en ont envie. Je te remercie pour ta réponse à ma question et pour ta review. Et pour la couleur du dragon (Sidney), tu as une préférence ou je choisis?** **  
**

 **Anonyme:** **Merci,** **d'autant plus si tu as dû emprunter un ordinateur pour m'écrire cette review. En tout cas, sache que je trouve ça toujours aussi génial d'avoir une de tes reviews à chaque chapitre :) J'espère que tu retrouveras vite ton ordinateur, je dois bien avoué que je me suis habitué à lire tes reviews détaillés à chaque chapitre ;) Du coup vu qu'il y a ce nouveau chapitre, je sais pas si tu feras quand même une review détaillée sur le précédent, et bien entendu tu fais ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas si tu le fais, je la lirais avec autant d'intérêt que toutes celles que tu m'as déjà envoyé. Et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué la faute, elle est passé à travers les mailles de ma correction, j'ai corrigé dès que j'ai vu ta review. Maintenant pour la proposition, il n'y a pas de problème, tu es la première à qui j'avais proposé la dragonnière et j'attendais ta réponse. Tu peux la faire et même son dragon si tu as envie, et si jamais tu as des questions ou n'importe quoi d'autre n'hésite pas. A bientôt!  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Leurs regards n'étaient que détermination, toute parole aurait été superflue et c'est sans un mot qu'Astrid commença à retirer les couvertures qui lui recouvraient les jambes. Malgré la fatigue causée par sa blessure, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Harold et ce dernier le comprenant, ne dit pas un mot. Il entreprit néanmoins de l'aider et Astrid sachant que de toute manière elle aurait besoin de son aide ne protesta pas. Une fois les couvertures enlevées, elle put constater qu'un bandage parfaitement fait remplaçait celui qu'elle avait confectionné. Elle avait compris, bien entendu, qu'Harold s'était occupé d'elle, mais elle fut tout de même un peu surprise, elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'était appliqué et elle se demandait s'il était vraiment nécessaire de faire quelque chose. Harold comprit ce à quoi pensait Astrid en voyant son regard.

— Il faut qu'on défasse le bandage, il faut vérifier que ce n'est pas infecté et j'ai un cataplasme à base de crème cicatrisante qu'un guérisseur m'a donné. Je n'ai pas pu en mettre la première fois, on va voir à quoi ressemble ta blessure, si ça va on va en mettre. Après je te referai un bandage propre. _Dit Harold avant de se lever et d'aller chercher sur une étagère les cataplasmes qu'il avait préparés ainsi que de quoi s'asseoir près du lit._

— Pourquoi as-tu préféré attendre ? _Demanda Astrid quand il fut installé près du lit sur le siège qu'il avait été chercher._

— Le guérisseur m'a expliqué comment faire ce type de cataplasme, mais je n'en avais pas d'avance et de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien, j'ai dû le préparer hier et il fallait laisser reposer la pâte cicatrisante. Il m'avait dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre un peu entre la préparation et l'application, mais qu'il ne fallait pas attendre non plus trop longtemps. Ne me demande pas les raisons exactes, je ne suis pas guérisseur, tout ce que je sais c'est que si on l'applique à ce moment-là ça sera plus efficace. Je pense que maintenant on peut en mettre. _Dit Harold avant de se rendre compte qu'Astrid ne semblait pas rassurée par ses paroles._

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tu verras, ça fait vraiment des miracles, ça va te permettre de cicatriser bien plus rapidement qu'en temps normal. _Reprit Harold en essayant d'être rassurant._

Il entreprit de défaire le bandage sous le regard concentré d'Astrid. Cette dernière regarda Harold défaire doucement son bandage et elle l'en remercia mentalement. Elle savait que s'il s'était agi d'un guérisseur, il aurait fait beaucoup moins attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Quand il eut terminé, Astrid regarda sa blessure, elle n'était pas très belle à voir, mais au moins il ne semblait pas y avoir d'infection et Harold l'avait suturé correctement. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut surprise, soit Harold était habitué à recoudre des plaies soit il s'était appliqué.

— Ta blessure ne semble pas infectée. Je vais poser le cataplasme et après je refais le bandage pour que ça tienne, par contre il faudra qu'on le change régulièrement et je te préviens ça risque de ne pas être très agréable. Prête ?

Astrid hocha simplement la tête et attendit. Quand elle sentit la main d'Harold appliquer le cataplasme, elle se retint de crier, mais cela n'empêcha pas un grognement de s'échapper. _Par Thor, ça fait mal son truc_. Harold savait que cela pouvait être douloureux et il se dépêcha sans pour autant se précipiter, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal en allant trop vite. Astrid qui regardait sa blessure depuis le début détourna son regard pour regarder Harold et elle se demanda pourquoi il prenait tant de précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal, pourquoi il lui faisait confiance. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela et avec la guerre, cela aurait même dû être le contraire, il aurait dû se méfier d'elle. Elle pensa alors qu'elle aussi elle aurait dû se méfier de lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Quand Harold eut terminé d'appliquer le cataplasme, il refit un bandage propre et le calvaire se termina enfin pour Astrid, car malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Harold, cela n'avait pas été sans douleur. Après ça, il lui donna une sorte de liquide ambré à boire, lui expliquant que ça éviterait les infections et calmerait la douleur. Il alla ensuite tout remettre à sa place avant de revenir s'installer près du lit.

— Pourquoi ? D _emanda Astrid, la question était vague, mais Harold n'eut pas de mal à comprendre._

— Pourquoi pas. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te faire confiance ? _Demanda Harold avant de reprendre sans laisser le temps à Astrid de répondre_. Je t'ai déjà fait confiance avant et j'ai eu raison, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui. En plus, Thorkell m'a dit que c'était sûrement toi qui l'avais suivi et pourtant tu n'as rien dit aux autres, et je t'ai retrouvé endormi contre un dragon, j'aime à penser que c'est un peu à cause de moi. _Dit-il en souriant_. Enfin s'il y a ici quelqu'un qui a une bonne raison de ne pas faire confiance c'est toi et je comprendrai.

— Si toi tu me fais confiance, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te faire confiance ? _Demanda Astrid._

— Cette nuit-là, j'ai changé ta vision des dragons, je t'ai dit que j'essayerais de faire changer les choses et à la place je t'ai abandonné, alors tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je peux comprendre. _Dit Harold en détournant le regard._

— Je ne t'en veux pas… ou plutôt plus vraiment. C'est vrai qu'après ça ma vie n'a pas été des plus facile, je n'ai rien dit à personne et j'essayais de tout faire pour ne pas tuer de dragons. J'ai appris à apprécier les dragons, mais j'avais l'impression d'être seule, personne n'aurait compris. Alors oui, je t'en ai voulu, mais j'ai aussi compris que c'est ce que tu avais vécu toute ta vie sur Beurk.

Harold avait relevé la tête et la regardait désormais, il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait réussi, qu'Astrid en était venue à apprécier les dragons et en même il s'en voulait, car tout ce qu'elle avait subie était de sa faute et Astrid sembla comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, car elle continua.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça n'a pas été facile et parfois je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de tuer des dragons. C'était ça ou mourir, et même en le sachant, quand j'y repense je m'en veux, mais j'en ai aussi sauvé. _Dit-elle tout en sachant que cette révélation pourrait nuire à ses retrouvailles avec Harold, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir ni qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre._ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu même si je sais bien que ça ne rachètera pas ce que j'ai fait. La dragonne qui est venue m'aider était dans l'arène avec d'autres, je les ai libérés et aujourd'hui elle est mon amie et ça, c'est grâce à toi. _Lui dit Astrid qui avait essayé d'insister sur la dernière partie avant de faire une pause._

Harold ne prenant pas la parole, elle continua.

— Moi aussi je t'ai déjà fait confiance une fois et j'ai eu raison, alors je suis prête à te faire confiance encore aujourd'hui. En cinq ans nous avons tous changé, mais j'en suis sûre, au fond tu es toujours celui en qui j'ai cru cette nuit-là. _Continua Astrid, ce qui toucha particulièrement Harold._

— Je comprends, et si tu crois que je vais t'en vouloir pour avoir tué des dragons, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça peut paraître bizarre de ma part, mais tu as sûrement fait au mieux, moi j'ai fui plutôt que de faire face alors je serai mal placé pour te faire des reproches. _Dit Harold tout en étonnant Astrid par ses paroles. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça et elle comprit qu'en cinq ans Harold avait changé, qu'il avait évolué. Il savait que le monde n'était ni tout noir ni tout blanc, que l'on faisait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et même s'il regrettait la mort de dragons, il ne pouvait reprocher à Astrid d'avoir fait ce qu'elle devait pour survivre. Lui-même avait fait bien des choses pour rester en vie… Il laissa à Astrid le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit puis il continua._ Et Astrid, merci, mais je pense que tu as tort, je ne suis plus le même. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela m'a coûté de devoir fuir. _Dit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

— Explique-moi... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu étais parti, j'ai vraiment essayé de savoir, mais je n'ai jamais obtenu de réponse.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Harold laissa s'échapper un léger souffle de résignation face à tout ce qu'il allait devoir se remémorer, avant de répondre.

— D'accord, je pense que je te dois bien ça.

Harold prit alors sur lui et lui raconta son changement d'avis après qu'ils se soient quittés. Son idée folle de vouloir convaincre son père et sa réaction, la façon dont il l'avait regardé, la certitude qu'il avait eu que son propre père allait le tuer. Il évita cependant de lui dire à quel point il détestait son père pour l'avoir obligé à fuir, plus d'une fois il avait souhaité sa mort au cours des dernières années, mais désormais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas, sa colère était plus latente et ce qu'il souhaitait c'était lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La mort aurait été trop simple et il se refusait à un tel acte, même s'il s'était endurci, que sa vision du monde avait changé, il préférait lui faire comprendre son erreur, à lui et même à tout Beurk. La plupart des vikings de l'île l'avaient toujours rabaissé et à eux aussi il en voulait, pour autant il le savait, tous n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même panier. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi certains beurkiens avaient toujours une certaine place dans son cœur et son esprit, pourquoi il avait envie de faire confiance à Astrid. À cela il fallait rajouter une chose qui malgré tout restait ancrée en lui, Beurk était son île.

— Harold… Je… _Commença Astrid quand elle apprit cela._

Tellement d'émotions la traversèrent qu'elle ne sut pas comment réagir, elle était triste pour Harold, elle comprenait le désespoir que celui-ci avait dû ressentir et en même temps elle était en colère contre Stoïck. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais ça, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

— Laisse-moi tout te raconter, on parlera après. _Dit-il tout en regardant Astrid dans les yeux, laquelle acquiesça avant qu'Harold ne continue son récit._

Il lui raconta sa fuite, son voyage jusqu'à l'île où ils se trouvaient, sa découverte de la cascade et de la grotte. Il lui parla ensuite de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les trois ans qu'il avait passés sur l'île.

* * *

Les deux premières années sur l'île se passèrent relativement bien. Harold et Krokmou s'installèrent dans la grotte, Harold commença à l'aménager et il réussit à se lier d'amitié avec les dragons de l'île. Durant ces deux années il explora de fond en comble celle-ci découvrant des gisements de différents métaux qu'il ne tarda pas à essayer pour améliorer l'aileron de Krokmou et dont il se servit pour produire tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il découvrit également des endroits magnifiques et insoupçonnés. Des forêts abritant des plantes inconnues et aux couleurs fascinantes, mais aussi des grottes dont les parois brillaient de mille feux à la lumière des torches. Il y avait dans ces dernières des cristaux et des pierres aux nombreux reflets dont Harold ne doutait pas de la grande valeur. Il s'agissait là d'une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé, il connaissait l'appétit de nombreux vikings pour la richesse et il avait toujours préféré taire cette information. Pour autant, alors qu'il racontait ses découvertes à Astrid qui semblait subjuguée par son récit, il songea à lui en parler et à les lui montrer. Cela lui traversa l'esprit, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui avait déjà donné de nombreuses informations et il préféra garder celle-ci pour lui encore un petit moment. Il se contenta donc de lui parler de grottes magnifiques sans mentionner leur grande richesse puis il enchaîna avec les sources chaudes et leur importance pour les dragons. Arrivée à ce point, malgré son assentiment quant au fait de ne pas parler avant la fin du récit, Astrid ne put s'empêcher de poser de nombreuses questions à Harold.

Elle qui avait toujours dû se cacher sur Beurk, qui avait toujours dû faire attention à ne pas révéler son affection grandissante pour les dragons, pouvait enfin être elle-même et sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle voulait savoir un maximum de choses et Harold saisit l'occasion pour repousser un peu plus longtemps le reste de son histoire qui le ramènerait bientôt à une sombre époque. Il se laissa donc emporter par la curiosité d'Astrid et son enthousiasme sur les dragons pour lui révéler l'intérêt de ces sources et leurs importances pour la naissance de nombre d'entre-eux. Il aborda un grand nombre de sujets liés à ces sources, pour autant il savait qu'il aurait pu parler pendant des heures des dragons, alors quand il eut fini d'aborder tous les sujets se rapprochant de près à ces sources, il mit un terme au flot de questions d'Astrid tout en lui promettant qu'il y répondrait plus tard et il reprit son récit.

Ces deux premières années furent ainsi riches en enseignement pour Harold, il apprit un grand nombre de choses sur les dragons, que ce soit sur les méthodes pour les approcher, leurs habitudes, leurs comportements et bien plus, mais ces connaissances ne faisaient pas tout et malgré tout cela les débuts furent difficiles. Il lui fallut fabriquer de nombreux objets pour améliorer son quotidien et par-dessus tout il dut apprendre à chasser, à survivre. Heureusement Krokmou était présent et comme tout dragon qui se doit il s'agissait d'un excellent chasseur. C'est ainsi que plus le temps passa et plus il se plut sur l'île, il s'adapta, il apprit à survivre puis à vivre sur celle-ci. Il finit par considérer l'île comme étant son île, son nouveau foyer à lui et Krokmou. Après ce qu'il avait vécu sur Beurk, cela faisait office de paradis, mais tout bascula un soir au début de la deuxième année.

Ce soir-là, Harold s'était installé sur un rocher de la plage et il regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Krokmou l'avait accompagné, mais quand des dragons de l'île étaient venus les rejoindre, celui-ci les avait rejoints et ils avaient fini par s'éloigner pour s'amuser ou peut-être se balader. Harold n'en savait rien, dans tous les cas il se retrouva seul. Il était tellement absorbé par le spectacle du soleil couchant qu'il n'entendit que trop tard les vikings qui s'approchaient de lui. Il ne les avait pas vus, mais seulement entendus, et quand enfin il tourna la tête il était trop tard, une dizaine de vikings se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Obnubilé qu'il était par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et par le bruit berçant des vagues il ne les avait pas vus venir. Ils avaient dû profiter de son manque d'attention ainsi que de son angle mort pour l'approcher et il était désormais trop tard.

— Qui… Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? _Demanda, tout en se levant, Harold dont la voix laissait transparaître son étonnement et la peur qui commençait à le gagner face à ses vikings tout en armes._

— Et bien on dirait que cette île n'est pas si inhabitée que ça, cette île est à nous désormais et toi mon gars tu vas répondre à nos questions. _Dit durement celui qui devait être me chef des vikings._

— On peut discuter, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de régler tout ça pacifiquement. _Tenta Harold qui espérait que les vikings seraient raisonnables malgré leurs paroles précédentes, mais sa voix manquait encore quelque peu d'assurance._

— Pacifiquement ? _Dit le chef tout en rigolant._ Tu trouves qu'on a l'air de pacifistes ? _Tout en continuant à se moquer de cette idée qu'il trouvait complètement absurde._

— Comme vous voudrez, mais cette île est à moi et aux dragons qui y habitent, vous feriez mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne vous y forcent ! _Se reprit Harold qui après ce qu'il avait vécu sur Beurk refusait de fuir de nouveau et qui avait l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau devant les habitants de Beurk et leurs dédains face à l'une de ses idées._

— Donc si je comprends bien il n'y a que toi et quelques dragons ? _La tête que fit Harold suffit comme réponse au viking, il se savait incapable de faire face à tant de vikings et ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes._ Très bien alors je vais te tuer, ensuite on s'occupera des dragons et la question sera réglée. _Dit en souriant le viking qui venait d'apprendre la seule chose qui l'intéressait, tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau._

Il s'avança vers Harold qui ne prit la pleine mesure de ce qui allait se produire que trop tard et quand en à peine quelques rapides secondes le viking fut à portée, il donna un coup d'épée. Heureusement pour Harold, son instinct et ses réflexes prirent le dessus et il sauta assez vite pour éviter la lame presque entièrement. Il fut blessé au bras et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Il était désormais allongé dans le sable et le temps qu'il fasse abstraction de la douleur, le vikings était presque sur lui, il le vit avancer pour finir le travail et il recula autant que possible sans pour autant que cela change quelque chose à ce qui allait se produire. _Dire que j'ai fui mon île natale pour échapper à la mort et que j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit où je pouvais être moi-même, tout ça pour me faire tuer, qu'ai-je donc fait aux Dieux pour mériter ça_ , pensa Harold alors que le viking s'apprêtait à frapper.

Une nouvelle fois la lame s'abaissa avec force et une nouvelle fois Harold l'évita non sans laisser une traînée rouge derrière lui. Il avait une fois de plus fait confiance à ses réflexes et effectué une roulade sur le côté, mais encore une fois il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Sa jambe gauche n'était plus que douleur, une courte estafilade avait pris forme, mais il réussit néanmoins à ne pas hurler et seul un grognement évocateur de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant se fit entendre. Cela ne pouvait durer et il voulut prendre la parole, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ennemi, il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien.

Le regard du viking n'était plus que rage, ce qu'il prenait pour un simple vermisseau venait d'éviter deux fois des attaques qui auraient coupé un fier combattant en deux. Si cela continuait ainsi, il serait ridiculisé devant ses hommes et cela était hors de question alors de nouveau il s'apprêta à frapper. Cette fois il n'échouerait pas. _Ce morveux va mourir…_

Harold tenta de fuir, de ramper, de trouver une arme, mais ses doigts ne se refermaient que sur du sable froid et tout semblait perdu. Sa jambe le faisait bien trop souffrir, il ne pouvait rien faire et il en était conscient, alors quand il vit la lame s'abattre sur lui il ferma les yeux. Il attendit la mort, mais celle-ci n'arriva pas, la lame ne l'atteignit jamais. Il entendit un bruit fracassant et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le viking tomber à la renverse, transpercé par un tir de plasma. Krokmou l'avait entendu crier et il était revenu aussi vite que possible. Son dragon sauta devant lui pour le protéger et commença un véritable carnage, il était enragé par ce qui avait failli arriver à Harold, il évitait toutes les attaques et les vikings tombaient les uns après les autres. Pour autant, dans le chaos désormais omniprésent, l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à contourner Krokmou et lorsque Harold vit qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper son ami par-derrière, il profita du fait que plus personne ne s'occupait de lui pour saisir une des épées qui traînait au sol et faisant abstraction de la douleur il se releva et l'enfonça dans le corps de celui qui voulait tuer son ami. Le viking qu'il avait transpercé tomba au sol et Harold qui avait utilisé toute sa volonté pour supporter la douleur et sauver Krokmou, ne put résister plus longtemps et il fut entraîné dans la chute.

Harold ne reprit ses esprits que bien plus tard et quand il le fit il constata que Krokmou lui donnait de légers coups de tête. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et se rendit compte que son ami était inquiet pour lui. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant qu'il était agenouillé à côté de celui qu'il avait tué, du sang plein les mains et qu'il faisait désormais complètement nuit. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi, il ne le savait pas, mais il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et avec eux revenait la douleur causée par ses blessures au bras et à la jambe. Pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait ni à la dizaine de corps éparpillés non loin de lui, il se concentra sur ses blessures et la façon de les soigner. Il agissait par automatisme, sans vraiment réfléchir, et ce n'est que plus tard qu'il se rendrait compte que cet événement avait changé sa vie. Il regarda ses blessures et en les voyant il comprit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une solution, il n'avait pas de quoi recoudre, il ne pouvait que cautériser. Il déglutit difficilement et se mit à chercher une lame, ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le couteau passé à la ceinture de l'homme qu'il avait tué.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il se saisit du couteau. Quand cela fut fait, il demanda à Krokmou de l'aider et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la mer. Harold avait beau être choqué par ce qui venait de se produire, son esprit quant à lui restait d'une logique imparable. Il devait nettoyer ses blessures, il le savait et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toujours avec l'aide de Krokmou il pénétra dans l'eau, laissant alors échapper un grognement de douleur, mais il résista et entreprit de nettoyer comme il put ses blessures qui se remirent à saigner abondamment. Après ça il retourna tout en claudiquant et aidé de Krokmou sur le rocher où tout avait commencé et c'est les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'il demanda à son ami de faire chauffer la lame qu'il avait récupérée un peu plus tôt, celui-ci hésita, mais le fit. Dès que la lame fut suffisamment chaude, Harold pour ne pas renoncer, l'appliqua directement sur la plaie à son bras. Il hurla de douleur, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et il manqua de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pour autant il tint bon, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise, il demanda alors à Krokmou de chauffer une nouvelle fois la lame. Quitte à souffrir, il voulait être sûr que la plaie serait correctement cautérisée, son ami fut cette fois-ci d'autant plus réticent, mais voyant la douleur et la détresse dans les yeux d'Harold il accepta. Une nouvelle fois Harold appliqua la lame, non pas sur son bras, mais sur sa jambe et cette fois-ci il lâcha le couteau quand il sombra dans l'inconscience. Ce qui rendit Krokmou fou de panique, mais de cela Harold ne s'en rendit pas compte, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, la douleur l'avait emportée.

Il se réveilla quand les rayons du soleil apparurent à l'horizon, Krokmou se précipitant sur lui pour lui donner de grands coups de langue, heureux de voir son ami se réveiller, et à partir de là il évolua en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible à ce qu'il avait fait. Il constata que ses blessures étaient refermées, elles ne saignaient plus et il était évident qu'il faudrait encore des soins, mais le plus dur était fait. Ensuite avec l'aide de Krokmou il trouva le navire des vikings et ils y mirent tant bien que mal tous les corps et les armes de ceux-ci. Harold voulut se débarrasser de tout le plus rapidement possible et c'est ce qu'ils firent, le drakkar fut envoyé vers le large et Krokmou y mit le feu.

C'est à ce moment, tout en regardant le navire en flamme, qu'Harold réussit à reprendre le dessus grâce à la colère qu'il éprouvait envers ceux qui l'avaient forcé à tuer en l'attaquant. Il avait manqué de perdre son ami, sa seule famille et tout ça était de leur faute, mais aussi de la sienne, alors il se fit une promesse.

— Ce soir-là je me suis fait une promesse, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir plus fort, pour m'endurcir, ne plus avoir peur et ainsi protéger ceux que j'aime. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. _Dit fermement Harold à Astrid._

Après cet événement, Harold décida que plus jamais il ne resterait impuissant face à un ennemi. Ses blessures guérirent laissant derrière elles des cicatrices qui à jamais lui rappelleraient cette funeste nuit et quand de nouveau il fut assez en forme il entreprit de tenir sa promesse. Il se mit à forger des armes et à s'entraîner, il commença à s'exercer à l'épée, à gagner en endurance. Il entraîna même quelques dragons pour qu'ils viennent l'aider en cas de besoin. Cela dura un moment, et durant tout ce temps Krokmou ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, inquiet des réactions que cette soirée avait provoquées chez son ami, mais à peine quatre mois après la première attaque, une deuxième eut lieu. Harold pensait qu'il était prêt et quand les vikings débarquèrent sur la plage, il les confronta avec les dragons qu'il avait entraînés à ses côtés.

Ce jour-là, après la bataille Harold eut un goût amer en bouche, il avait essayé de raisonner les vikings, mais une nouvelle fois il avait été obligé de tuer. Cela le rendait malade, et le pire était que plusieurs des dragons étaient morts, pour cela Harold s'en voulut, car c'était de sa faute. Il avait compris qu'il avait commis trop erreur, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait voulu de nouveau tenter la diplomatie et il les avait confrontés de jour. Il s'était agi là de sa première erreur, en faisant cela il avait dévoilé toutes ses cartes et s'était retrouvé dans une situation désavantageuse. Sa deuxième erreur avait été de les laisser atteindre la plage et c'était peut-être celle-ci la pire, car s'il était allé à leur rencontre, en pleine mer, après leur refus de discuter il aurait suffi d'un ou deux tirs sur leur navire et tout aurait été fini. Il avait une fois encore eu trop bon cœur et il se jura alors une nouvelle fois de devenir plus fort, de s'améliorer et même s'il le fallait de devenir impitoyable pour que personne ne meure. La diplomatie n'avait eu aucun effet et de cela il s'en souviendrait…

Harold se demanda après cette nouvelle promesse jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller et la réponse lui apparut quand les corps des dragons décédés furent déplacés. Sous l'un d'entre eux, l'un des vikings ayant participé à ce massacre était toujours vivant, et cela pour son plus grand malheur.

Harold fut aveuglé par la colère, alors que plusieurs membres de son peuple étaient morts – car il s'agissait bien de cela désormais, les dragons étaient son peuple – l'un de ceux qui avait tué respirait toujours, et sa conscience complètement obscurcie par sa rage, Harold décida d'obtenir des réponses par tous les moyens possibles. C'est dans un état second qu'il fit alors souffrir le viking qui lui dit absolument tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais malgré la folie qu'il l'avait gagné à ce moment, sa conscience même effacée, telle la gardienne de son âme, l'empêcha de commettre les pires atrocités. Bien loin de réellement torturer son ennemi – ce dont Harold, tenu par sa folie, ne se rendit pas compte – il lui suffit d'appuyer sur les blessures les plus graves de son ennemi, qui déjà le conduisaient au Valhalla, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il apprit ainsi que les vikings envoyés sur son île n'étaient que des éclaireurs qui devaient trouver des sources d'approvisionnement en dragon, ensuite des équipes étaient envoyées pour capturer les dragons pour le compte de Drago. Harold avait alors toujours l'esprit obscurci par une rage telle que la voix de la logique et de la raison ne purent la surmonter et il ne pensa pas à demander qui était ce Drago, ni la raison pour laquelle il voulait des dragons. Seul lui importait de savoir s'ils reviendraient. Après ça, son prisonnier lui apprit qu'il y avait non loin des clans que les hommes de Drago terrorisaient, mais cela n'intéressait pas vraiment Harold tout comme ce que son ennemi avait d'autre à dire, et il abrégea ses souffrances. Ce qui n'était que délivrance pour celui-ci. Harold quant à lui ne retint que les informations données par son ennemi, de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'en garda qu'un vague souvenir, pensant à tort qu'il avait commis de réelles atrocités. Seuls ceux qui avaient vu ou vécu une véritable torture auraient su qu'il ne s'était agi que de peu de choses, mais ce jour-là Harold n'en faisait pas partie.

— Aujourd'hui je ne serais pas capable de te dire ce que j'ai réellement fait, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais depuis ce jour, je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais fou de colère. Quand j'ai vu ces dragons… cela aurait pu être Krokmou… J'avais déjà manqué de le perdre la première fois, il était tout ce qui me restait et là j'ai perdu tout contrôle. _Dit Harold avec tristesse en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, et à ce qu'Astrid penserait de lui. Laquelle respectait toujours la volonté de celui-ci de ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin._

De nouveau après ce jour il s'entraîna et se prépara. Avec les informations qu'il avait obtenues, il savait que les hommes de Drago ne renonceraient pas à une île remplie de dragon. À ce moment-là, après ce qu'il avait vécu, seule comptait pour lui la protection de son île et des dragons, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. C'est ainsi qu'à force de recherches et d'expériences, il découvrit le fer de Gronk. Il apprit à le maîtriser et il forgea ses premières épées dans ce nouveau métal, c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de se battre avec deux lames, pour autant il se forgea un premier bouclier en cas de besoin. Il décida également que comme pour son ami, la nuit deviendrait son élément, les vikings avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir alors il deviendrait la nuit elle-même, et il sèmerait la terreur dans le cœur de ses ennemis. Pour cela il se confectionna une armure avec un cuir aussi noir que le furie nocturne et dans laquelle il inséra des plaques de fer de Gronk pour obtenir une protection optimale. Pour finir, il entraîna tous les dragons de l'île à obéir à ses ordres, et à protéger l'île. Ainsi quand au début de la troisième année, plusieurs drakkars aux emblèmes de Drago apparurent au large de l'île, Harold était déjà prêt et déterminé.

Cette fois Harold ne fit pas les mêmes erreurs, et pour une fois il remercia les dieux, car les drakkars ne pouvaient arriver avant la nuit, ce qui le réjouit. Il attendit que celle-ci soit complète et entièrement vêtu de noir il monta sur le dos de Krokmou et tous deux, suivi des autres dragons de l'île, ils se dirigèrent vers leur ennemi. Ils arrivèrent sans bruit au-dessus des drakkars et Harold, qui se souvenait encore de l'horreur qu'il avait commise, voulut leur laisser une chance même s'il savait que cela était vain. Il n'était pas comme eux et il ne voulait pas le devenir alors en restant caché dans le ciel nocturne, il les somma d'une voix forte de choisir entre partir ou mourir. La plupart des vikings prirent peur et Harold espéra qu'ils partiraient, mais leur chef préféra lui rire au nez et lui dire que peu importait le tour qu'il leur jouait, ils ne renonceraient jamais.

Harold n'essaya pas de discuter plus longtemps, à chaque fois cela n'avait fait qu'apporter plus de douleur et de chaos, et à la place il sema la destruction, il ordonna aux dragons de tirer sur les drakkars. La plupart coulèrent ou prirent feu, et quand la panique fut à son maximum, il se permit de descendre à toute vitesse avec Krokmou et de tuer quelques vikings. Ceux-ci ne virent alors qu'une masse noire passer à toute vitesse et l'instant d'après des vikings tombaient raide mort, cela fut le coup de grâce. Le peu de drakkars qui n'avaient pas coulés décidèrent de fuir et Harold les laissa partir, il s'assura néanmoins que leur chef n'en faisait pas partie, il était l'un des rares à avoir gardé la tête froide durant le combat et il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse faire un rapport clair à ce Drago, quel qu'il soit.

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps, pourtant cela sembla durer des heures pour Harold, mais pour une fois il accueillit la fin de la bataille sans réelle amertume même s'il regrettait d'avoir dû tuer de nouveau. Il ne cessa alors de se répéter que ses ennemis avaient choisi leur sort, qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'il devait et qu'il les avait vaincus sans aucune perte de son côté, que les dragons étaient à l'abri de ces monstres.

Les choses s'étaient bien passées et il espéra que le récit que feraient les rescapés de leur défaite suffirait à les éloigner à jamais de son île. Son espoir ne dura cependant que peu de temps, à peine quelques semaines plus tard de nouveaux drakkars étaient en vue...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous commencez un peu mieux à comprendre les raisons de la manière d'agir, de la vision des choses d'Harold. Il reste encore pas mal de choses sur son passé, d'ailleurs normalement dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura encore un petit morceau et aussi un peu plus de dialogue dans le présent...  
**

 **Et sinon une question qui n'est au final sûrement que de pure forme, mais on ne sait jamais et je suis toujours intéressé de savoir ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. A qui pensez-vous que sont les nouveaux drakkars?  
**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde!  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que la reprise c'est bien passé pour ceux qui recommençaient cette semaine. Dans tout les cas que vous ayez repris ou non je vous souhaite à tous bon courage pour les semaines à venir!**

 **Merci pour les reviews :) D'ailleurs on m'a fait une remarque qui je pense peut intéresser tout le monde donc je vais en parler maintenant. Cela concerne les combats qui n'étaient pas très détaillé dans le chapitre précédent, c'est une chose que j'assume totalement, je voulais calmer un peu les choses vu qu'il y avait eu du combat dans les chapitres précédent et je n'avais pas envie de décrire du combat juste pour en décrire d'autant plus que vous saviez qu'Harold allait gagner vu que c'était dans le passé. Je me suis dit que je préférais garder les descriptions de combat pour ceux qui auraient un véritable intérêt, mais peut être que vous n'êtes pas de cet avis et que vous aimeriez mieux que chaque combat soit véritablement détaillé, si c'est le cas dites le moi.**

 **Et pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je sais que j'avais dit qu'il devait y avoir du passé et du présent, mais au final il n'y aura que du passé. J'ai pris un peu plus mon temps pour ce chapitre et c'est devenu le plus long de la fic (jusqu'à présent). Si j'avais rajouté le présent, la longueur du chapitre aurait pu en dégouter certain du coup ça sera pour le prochain.**

 **Maintenant les reviews:**

 **Douby08: Au moins j'aurais réussi à te surprendre :) Concernant la jambe d'Harold, non il ne l'a pas perdu, les événements du premier film ayant conduit à cela ne s'étant pas produit, il a encore ses deux jambes et d'ailleurs j'arrive pas à me décider sur le fait qu'il doive la perdre ou non. Qu'en penses-tu, pour toi Harold doit forcément avoir une jambe en métal? Et c'est notamment pour ça que j'ai choisi la jambe gauche pour rappeler qu'il l'avait encore, et puis aussi pour faire une similitude avec Astrid qui a été blessé à la jambe gauche. Pour le dragon, pas de problème il y aura du gris ;)  
**

 **/**

 **Anonyme: Je te remercie pour tes reviews et même si je vais pas te faire une réponse détaillé pour celle du 12, il faut que je te dise que j'adore vraiment tes reviews :) Je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir fait remarquer l'oubli du chapitre précédent, j'ai corrigé dès que j'ai vu ta review. Sinon comme je l'ai dit un peu avant, je suis un peu étonné que vous ayez tous trouvé ce chapitre très bon voir excellent, il semblerait que je sois pas un très bon juge de mon travail x) Pour ce qui est des combats, je me suis dit que ça pouvait en intéresser d'autres, du coup tu as déjà vu ma réponse. Alors, concernant Harold, tu l'auras remarqué je me sers de tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre pour le rendre un peu plus sombre, après je dois avouer que** **j'avais pas pensé sur le coup que ça lui donnerait un côté sadique, je crois que j'aurais du détailler un peu plus, j'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant.  
**

 **Maintenant en ce qui concerne la dragonnière et son dragon, en y réfléchissant il y a quelques limites. Il faut que ce soit une dragonnière, qu'elle soit une bonne guerrière car sinon elle ne pourrait pas faire parti de la garde noire (par contre ça peut être un talent inné ou le résultat d'un entrainement intense ou ce que tu veux...). Pour son âge il faudrait qu'elle ait autour de celui d'Harold. Après il n'y a pas une véritable hiérarchie au sein même de la GN, par contre par rapport aux dragonniers normaux si je peux dire, ils seront amené à leur donner des ordres, à avoir des groupes plus ou moins important sous leur commandement. A toi de voir si elle aime ça ou non, tu peux faire une description complète, détaillé, tu es totalement libre sur son caractère, sa description physique, son passé,sa famille, ... Enfin tout ce que tu veux, juste à prendre aussi en compte qu'elle fait parti de la garde depuis sa création (vers la fin du chap il y a une précision là dessus) et les membres de la GN sont très soudés entre eux, ils ont un certain prestige, c'est un peu l'accomplissement pour un dragonnier, mais en même temps on attend beaucoup plus d'eux. Pour ce qui est d'une relation avec un personnage important, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, ça peut se faire si tu as envie, dis moi avec qui et on en discutera. D'ailleurs si tu as des questions ou si tu veux qu'on discute de certains points, il n'y a pas de problème. La seule chose que je vais avoir besoin sans trop tarder c'est la description physique et encore c'est pour faire des clins d'œil à tes personnages plus qu'autre chose, donc mis à part ça on a le temps d'en discuter et je te préviendrais quand j'aurais besoin de la version finale.  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Environ deux ans plus tôt_

Les drakkars qu'Harold avait repérés arrivèrent au large de l'île au milieu de l'après-midi et au grand étonnement d'Harold ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance. Lui et Krokmou les observaient depuis le haut d'une falaise sous le couvert de la forêt et quand Harold vit cet étrange comportement il s'empara de la longue vue qu'il avait fabriquée. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre se trouvant au plus près du vide et collant son œil à la lentille du tube de cuir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait erreur. Les trois drakkars qui approchaient n'appartenaient pas à Drago, tout du moins à première vue, l'emblème tout de noir représentait la Corne Triple d'Odin, avec en dessous du symbole, de manière légèrement excentrée, à gauche et à droite, deux têtes de dragons qui étaient elles aussi de couleur noire.

Harold se demanda s'il devait y voir un signe, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, certes les drakkars ne portaient pas l'emblème de Drago, néanmoins cela n'en faisait pas pour autant des alliés. Et comme pour confirmer ses craintes, l'un des drakkars se détacha du groupe pour avancer vers la plage de son île. Dès qu'il vit cela, ne sachant pas quel était le but de cette action, Harold préféra observer la scène de loin, et il fit signe aux dragons d'exécuter une manœuvre qu'il leur avait enseignée.

Les dragons de l'île au signal d'Harold décollèrent et allèrent former un mur vivant entre l'île et le drakkar, tout en restant néanmoins à une distance respectable pour avoir le temps de se replier en cas de nécessité. Une nouvelle fois, Harold fut surpris, plutôt que d'essayer de passer à travers ou de tirer sur les dragons, les vikings ralentirent et leur crièrent quelque chose, comme s'ils s'adressaient à eux. Cela était certes étonnant, mais il ne s'agissait après tout que de bon sens, il n'aurait été que folie d'attaquer autant de dragons avec un seul navire. Quelques instants après, ils firent virer de bord leur drakkar et rejoignirent le reste de leurs compagnons où ils se mirent à patienter. Les dragons firent de même et retournèrent sur l'île.

Les vikings n'étaient clairement pas à la solde de Drago, mais que voulaient-ils, devait-il aller à leur rencontre ? Ne sachant pas quoi décider, Harold préféra patienter et observer. Il ne se passa rien de l'après-midi et c'est seulement lorsque la nuit fut tombée que le même drakkar réessaya d'accoster. Cette fois, Harold ordonna aux dragons de rester en retrait, il enfila son casque et monta sur Krokmou, puis ils décolèrent pour se diriger vers l'endroit où les vikings mettraient pied-à-terre.

Les vikings accostèrent et cinq d'entre eux descendirent du drakkar, leurs armes étaient au fourreau, ce qu'apprécia Harold, et deux d'entre eux portaient des torches. Harold et Krokmou qui étaient toujours en vol s'approchèrent tout en restant hors de portée du cercle de lumière que diffusaient les torches.

— Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire sur mon île ? _Demanda Harold qui était resté caché dans le ciel nocturne._

Au son de la voix d'Harold, les vikings tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de savoir d'où elle provenait. Cela les rendait nerveux et certains avaient porté leurs mains à leur épée.

— Je suis Hagbard et voici mon fils Thorkell. Je suis accompagné de deux chefs de clans, Almar et Ditwin. _Dit le viking le plus imposant du groupe en désignant chacun de ses compagnons, s'assurant par sa prise en main de la discussion que les membres de son groupe garderaient leur calme._ Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide.

— Mon aide ?

— Oui, des rumeurs se répandent depuis plusieurs semaines. Des hommes de Drago disent à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'ils ont été attaqués par un démon mi-homme mi-dragon qui vit sur cette île. Ils l'ont surnommé le Dragon Noir, car la seule chose qu'ils ont pu voir est une forme noire qui a tué leurs compagnons, ils disent que cette forme ressemble à un dragon et qu'elle est noire comme la nuit, noire comme la mort elle-même…

— Ils m'ont donc donné un surnom. Dragon Noir… J'aime bien, je crois que je vais le garder. _Dit Harold avec un léger rire désabusé, son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance et peut-être même un peu trop bien._

— Ce sont aussi nos ennemis, ils nous forcent à capturer des dragons et à leur livrer. Ceux qui refusent doivent verser un tribut en compensation sous peine de se voir infliger un blocus.

— Pourquoi ne résistez-vous pas ?

— Les clans ont du mal à s'entendre et ils ont peur. Nous avons déjà essayé, mais le manque d'unité nous a coûté cher et beaucoup de vikings sont morts. Depuis les clans préfèrent obéir et se disent que de toute façon il ne s'agit que de livrer des dragons…

— Et vous ne pensez pas pareil ?

— Nous ne tuons pas les dragons par plaisir, mais seulement quand ils nous attaquent. S'il y avait une autre solution, nous la saisirions et puis si nous acceptons cela maintenant, nous risquons de devoir accepter des choses encore bien pires après. Alors quand nous avons appris votre existence, nous avons décidé de venir vous demander votre aide. Allions-nous contre notre ennemi commun et je suis sûr que les autres clans nous rejoindront ! Ce que vous avez accompli est déjà connu de toutes les îles du nord !

— J'aimerais vous croire, mais comment puis-je être sûr que ce que vous me dites est vrai ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège de Drago ? Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les vikings, bien trop ont tenté de me tuer pour ce que je suis…

— Je… _Commença Hagbard avant d'être interrompu par Thorkell._

— Nous vous jurons par Odin que tout ceci est vrai ! Venez sur notre île, venez constater par vous-même ! Ne pouvant vaincre les hommes de ce Drago, nous avons décidé de verser tribut. Nous ne leur livrons pas de dragons, venez voir par vous-même et s'il le faut je suis prêt à rester ici comme otage. _Dit le jeune viking avec force tout en regardant l'endroit approximatif où il pensait que son interlocuteur se trouvait._

— Thorkell ! _Rugit Hagbard face à la folle proposition que venait de faire son fils._

— Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour notre île ! _Dit Thorkell en regardant son père dans les yeux avant de continuer._ Si nous devons nous battre côte à côte nous devrons apprendre à nous faire confiance et je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra.

Harold était étonné par la tournure des événements, ce Thorkell semblait avoir le même âge que lui, être courageux, mais aussi quelque peu téméraire et cela lui rappela quelqu'un de son passé. Pour autant Harold chassa rapidement cette pensée et il se fit la réflexion que Thorkell n'avait pas tort, son idée était une bonne idée malgré le danger qu'elle représentait pour lui. Harold ne l'en admira que d'autant plus. Les vikings semblaient sincères et Harold avait envie de croire qu'ils disaient la vérité, mais devait-il pour autant accepter leur offre…

— Je vais considérer votre offre, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Revenez demain à la nuit et je vous répondrai.

Une fois la conversation terminée les vikings repartirent et Harold ne doutait pas que les conversations seraient animées sur le drakkar. Il hésita quelques instants et se décida finalement à les suivre. Il demanda à Krokmou de faire le moins de bruit possible et tout en restant cachés dans le ciel nocturne ils écoutèrent. Les chefs de clans et Thorkell se trouvaient à l'arrière du navire.

— Thorkell ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! _Rugit Hagbard sans se soucier que ses hommes ou les autres chefs de clans soient témoins de la dispute._

— Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as dit ? _Répondit relativement calmement Thorkell, et voyant le regard interrogatif de son père il continua._ Quand on a eu vent des rumeurs, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il faudrait tout faire pour le rallier à notre cause. Que s'il était vraiment capable des exploits qu'on lui attribue, il faudrait le convaincre par tous moyens. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

— Comment ?! En te proposant comme otage ?! C _ontinua avec énervement Hagbard, il était visible pour tous qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils._

— C'est mon devoir ! _Rugit Thorkell qui avait perdu patience et qui quitta l'instant d'après la conversation pour se rendre à l'avant du drakkar._

Après ça, Hagbard voulut le rejoindre, mais les autres chefs de clans l'en empêchèrent et une discussion animée eut lieu. Ces derniers réussirent à calmer leur homologue et ami, et n'hésitèrent pas également à aller dans le sens de son fils. À l'écoute de la conversation, Harold comprit à quel point ces peuples étaient attachés à la notion de devoir, d'honneur, mais aussi de respect des traditions. Thorkell était un fils de chef et il avait le droit et même l'obligation de tout tenter pour sauver son île. Cela allait bien au-delà de ce dont Harold avait l'habitude, il avait beau être un fils de chef, il ne faisait pas de doute que les choses étaient ici bien plus profondes. Il continua d'écouter, mais les conversations se calmèrent et bientôt avec le bruit des vagues contre le flanc du drakkar, il ne réussit plus qu'à entendre des bribes et il préféra retourner sur son île.

Une fois revenu il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait entendu, mais aussi au fait que son plan consistant à laisser fuir ses ennemis pour qu'ils racontent leur défaite avait fonctionné, même un peu trop bien, car désormais tous savaient ce qu'il avait accompli. Il se demanda alors s'il devait ou non accepter leur offre et il réfléchit longuement à cette question. Quand le lendemain à la nuit tombée, les vikings revinrent, Harold avait choisi. Il ne comptait pas accepter ni refuser, mais imposer ses conditions. Après y avoir longuement songé, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une occasion sans pareil se présentait à lui et il comptait en profiter. De nouveau, il se cacha dans le ciel nocturne tandis que comme la veille les vikings prirent place sur la plage, armes aux fourreaux et torches à la main.

— J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition. J'accepte, mais sous certaines conditions.

— Quelles conditions ? _Dit Hagbard qui était tendu, il avait besoin de l'aide du Dragon Noir, mais pourrait-il lui faire confiance ?_

— Tout d'abord je ferai en sorte que les dragons ne vous attaquent plus, et en échange, vous ne les tuerez plus. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, notre accord sera rompu.

— Nous acceptons, de toute façon, nous n'apprécions pas de les tuer. Quoi d'autre ?

— Vous obéirez à mes ordres le temps que nous chassions notre ennemi. Je refuse que des dragons ou des innocents meurent, car vous, les chefs de clans, n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre entre vous. Cela n'est pas négociable.

Quand Harold eu énoncé sa deuxième condition, les vikings se mirent à discuter de manière animée entre eux avant de répondre.

— Très bien, nous acceptons, mais ne croyez pas que vous donnerez des ordres et que nous obéirons sans discuter. Nous souhaitons que les plans de bataille soient concertés, que les intérêts des clans soient pris en compte et nous nous gardons le droit de refuser d'obéir si vos ordres sont insensés.

Harold songea alors que ce qu'ils demandaient n'était que légitime et de toute manière il n'avait pas imaginé les choses autrement. Cependant il lui apparut également que les clans devaient vraiment être désespérés, accepter ainsi de devoir obéir à un inconnu semblait presque inconcevable pour Harold qui avait vécu la majorité de sa vie en voyant son père refuser toute concession. Cela n'était certes pas le meilleur exemple, mais était-il possible que les clans du nord aient réellement une conception différente des choses ? Il y avait ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, ce qu'il en avait déduit sur ces peuples, mais il se demandait toujours jusqu'à quel point ils étaient différents. Pour autant Harold avait également bien conscience qu'il devrait faire ses preuves, qu'il devrait leur montrer qu'il tiendrait parole, sans quoi cette alliance échouerait.

— Cela me convient. J'ai néanmoins une dernière condition… _Commença-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle serait acceptée difficilement._ Je souhaite accepter la proposition de votre fils, je veux qu'il reste ici le temps que je puisse constater par moi-même que tout cela est vrai. Je vous garantis que cela ne prendra pas longtemps et qu'il sera en sécurité. Vous avez ma parole.

À peine avait-il énoncé sa dernière condition qu'Harold vit qu'Hagbard allait prendre la parole et au vu de sa tête il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire, mais celui-ci n'eut jamais le temps de prononcer un mot.

— J'accepte ! _Dit avec force Thorkell à la surprise de tout le monde, sauf d'Harold qui avait espéré une telle réaction._ C'est mon devoir… _Continua-t-il tout en regardant son père._

Harold s'attendit alors à une réaction violente de la part d'Hagbard, mais à sa grande consternation la dernière phrase de Thorkell l'avait calmé au point où il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se douta que les chefs de clans avaient au final réussi à convaincre Hagbard ou peut-être que ce dernier avait eu une autre conversation avec son fils, mais même ainsi il avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de demander un otage, rien de moins, et ils acceptaient. Dans tous les cas, cela confirmait bel et bien que ces vikings étaient différents de ceux qu'Harold avait toujours connus. _Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour son peuple, c'est admirable, j'espère vraiment qu'ils m'ont dit la vérité…_ Harold doutait de moins en moins qu'on lui mente, avec cette dernière condition il était presque sûr que tout était vrai et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège pour l'éloigner de son île, mais il devait quand même aller vérifier. Au moins, il était désormais presque certain que personne ne tenterait quoi que ce soit contre son île et les dragons pendant son absence.

Aucune contestation ne fut faite, le contrat était scellé et après ça, ils discutèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Harold apprit où se trouvaient les différentes îles et il ne leur cacha pas qu'il viendrait voir de ses propres yeux s'ils avaient bien dit la vérité, mais qu'il ne servirait à rien qu'ils ne l'attendent ou le cherchent car ils ne le verraient pas. Les chefs qui ne doutaient pas que cela serait concluant proposèrent qu'une réunion soit organisée sur l'île d'Hagbard avec tous les autres chefs qui étaient favorables à l'attaque de leur ennemi. Harold qui n'avait rien contre cette idée, promit de les rejoindre si ce qu'il voyait lors de son repérage était concluant et qu'il se montrerait à ce moment-là. Il fit également la promesse qu'il ramènerait alors Thorkell et aucun viking n'osa poser la question de savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il verrait quand il viendrait vérifier la véracité de leurs dires. La discussion continua encore un peu, puis le moment des adieux arriva.

Harold qui était toujours caché dans l'obscurité des cieux vit Hagbard et Thorkell se faire face. Hagbard savait que son fils faisait là preuve de courage, quelque chose d'honorable et qu'il accomplissait ainsi son devoir d'héritier. Pour les peuples du nord, tout ceci était d'une grande importance et aucun reproche ne fut fait. Seuls furent prononcés des conseils et la promesse que bientôt ils se reverraient, après quoi Thorkell resta seul sur la plage, une torche à la main, tandis que son peuple regagnait leur navire.

Les vikings partirent et Thorkell se retrouva seul sur la plage, attendant le bon vouloir de son hôte. Il attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier estime que les vikings se trouvant sur les drakkars étaient assez loin en mer pour ne rien voir de ce qui se passerait sur la plage. Harold se posa alors, surprenant Thorkell qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sa torche et de porter sa main à l'épée qui pendait à son flanc gauche avant de la tirer de son fourreau. Il se retrouva dans le noir complet et malgré tous ses efforts il ne put empêcher la peur de le gagner. Il entendait non loin de lui des pas sur le sable et en cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait bien fait. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Par Thor, ressaisis-toi !_ Tout concentré qu'il était par ses pensées, il fut une nouvelle fois surpris quand il entendit chuchoter et que l'instant d'après un tir fusa dans la nuit et que la lumière revint. Thorkell fut alors le premier à voir celui que tous surnommé le Dragon Noir. Il ne s'agissait en aucun d'un démon ou d'un monstre, mais bel et bien d'un homme. Celui-ci portait une armure entièrement noire ainsi qu'un casque masquant entièrement son visage et il lui aurait été impossible de lui donner un âge. Il n'était pas très musclé, mais sachant tout ce qui se racontait, Thorkell ne s'arrêta pas à cela. Il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire et il se doutait que celui qui lui faisait face devait être redoutable d'autant plus que se tenait à côté de lui une bête mythique, un dragon que nul n'avait jamais vu dans le nord. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un furie nocturne pour l'avoir lu dans un ancien livre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru en voir un de sa vie. Il continua de les contempler ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, si ce n'est des minutes puis il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son épée en main et telle une révélation, il comprit qu'on attendait de lui qu'il la range au fourreau, ce qu'il fit.

— Vous… _Commença Thorkell avant d'être interrompu._

— Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer. Viens avec moi. _Dit Harold avant de commencer à avancer._ Tu t'appelles Thorkell, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. _Répondit l'intéressé qui avançait désormais à la droite d'Harold._ Et vo… toi ? _Demanda-t-il à cet être mystérieux tout de noir vêtu._

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui dire ? Harold réfléchit quelques instants, il posa les pour et les contres et en arriva à la conclusion que même s'il ne faisait pas encore confiance à ces vikings, il y avait peu de danger à leur dévoiler son prénom.

— Harold… Je m'appelle Harold et ça, c'est Krokmou. _Dit-il en désignant le furie nocturne qui marchait à sa droite._

— Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance… votre connaissance. _Se reprit-il après avoir vu le regard que Krokmou lui jeta._ Il comprend ce qu'on dit ? _Demanda-t-il ce qui déclencha un léger rire chez Harold._

— Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Les dragons peuvent être bien plus intelligents que les vikings, mais j'imagine que ton peuple ne s'est jamais posé la question, se contentant de les tuer… _S'emporta Harold avant d'être interrompu par Thorkell._

— Tu ne nous connais pas. Nous te l'avons dit, nous n'aimons pas tuer les dragons ! _Dit-il durement avant de continuer._ C'est juste que nous n'avons jamais compris comment les en empêcher et on s'imaginait encore moins qu'il était possible de les dresser, de voler dessus…

— Excuse-moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation sensée avec un autre viking. _Répondit Harold qui s'était adouci, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été injuste, il ne connaissait pas ce peuple et déjà il le comparait au sien._

— Excuse acceptée. _Dit Thorkell avec un sourire laissant exprimer sa sincérité. Il avait bien conscience que cet être mystérieux était très proche des dragons et même si cela l'énervait d'être jugé ainsi sans raison, il le comprenait et il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour gagner sa confiance._ On raconte beaucoup de choses sur toi en ce moment et plus les jours passent et plus cela prend de l'ampleur. Est-ce que tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai ?

— Pour pouvoir te répondre, il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu'on raconte sur moi… _Dit Harold avant de continuer, ce qui empêcha Thorkell de répondre._ Mais ça sera pour plus tard, on est arrivé.

Thorkell constata qu'ils étaient désormais au pied d'une falaise, devant une grotte qui donnait sur la plage. Plusieurs dragons se trouvaient non loin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les détailler qu'Harold s'enfonçait, avec la seule torche qu'ils possédaient, dans les entrailles de la falaise. Thorkell le suivit et à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la grotte que Krokmou alla allumer d'autres torches disposées savamment pour fournir un éclairage bienvenu.

— Tu as à boire et à manger ici, et là tu as de quoi dormir. _Dit Harold tout en lui faisant un rapide tour des lieux._ Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai été vérifier que vous m'avez dit la vérité.

— C'est ici que tu habites ? _Demanda Thorkell sans pouvoir cacher de la pitié ou peut-être était-ce de la compassion face à cet habitat spartiate._

— Non, je m'en sers surtout quand je passe mes soirées sur la plage. _Le rassura Harold avant d'ajouter avec une pointe d'amusement._ Vous n'êtes quand même pas si douillet que ça dans le nord ?

Thorkell avait compris qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais aussi que malgré cette apparence amicale qu'il affichait, tout du moins dans ses paroles car il ne pouvait voir son visage à cause du casque, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment confiance, mais comme il l'avait dit à son père, s'ils devaient se battre ensemble alors c'est une chose qu'il faudrait apprendre et cela commençait maintenant.

— Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point certains le sont. _Dit-il avec un sourire laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'en était rien._ Tu vas donc me laisser ici sans surveillance ?

— Sans surveillance ? Pas vraiment… Attends-moi ici, je reviens. _Dit Harold avant de sortir et de laisser Thorkell avec Krokmou qui se regardèrent._

— Alors mon grand… Krokmou, c'est bien ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il est parti faire ? _Demanda Thorkell qui fut étonné de voir le furie le regarder et faire ce qui chez un viking se serait apparenté à un haussement d'épaule_ s. Tu comprends vraiment tout ce qu'on dit ? _De nouveau il fut étonné, mais bien moins que la première fois, par la réaction du furie qui laissa échapper un léger grognement que Thorkell interpréta comme un oui._

Thorkell commença alors à approcher lentement de Krokmou, mais il n'alla pas bien loin que celui-ci se mît à grogner pour l'en dissuader.

— Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je veux juste comprendre… _Dit-il avant de recommencer à avancer lentement._

De nouveau Krokmou grogna, cependant, Thorkell remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Le grognement n'était plus exactement le même, comme si le furie hésitait. Malgré la méfiance que les derniers événements lui avaient inculqué envers les étrangers, il avait également compris que le viking qui lui faisait face était sincère. Devait-il le laisser approcher ou non ? Krokmou n'était pas sûr et il n'eut jamais à répondre à la question. Thorkell n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui que du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur et il reprit la position qu'il avait avant le départ d'Harold. Quelques instants après, celui-ci entra suivi d'un cauchemar monstrueux orangé et strié de bandes noires.

— Je te présente ton gardien… _Commença Harold avant de s'arrêter._ Ça va vous deux ? _Demanda-t-il étonné par la manière dont Krokmou regardait Thorkell._

Krokmou en entendant Harold se secoua et après un dernier regard à la grotte il sortit. Harold regarda alors Thorkell qui se sentit obligé de se justifier.

— Je lui ai juste posé quelques questions, je me demandais s'il comprenait vraiment tout ce qu'on disait… Et celui-là il a un nom ? _Demanda-t-il, espérant détourner la conversation, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que de tenter de toucher le dragon de cet être si mystérieux pourrait lui valoir des ennuis._

Harold connaissait assez bien son dragon pour savoir que celui-ci ne voyait pas en Thorkell une menace, au contraire il semblait même l'apprécier et c'était cette vision qui quelques instants plutôt l'avait étonné.

— Eh bien… En fait, il n'en a pas… Je n'ai pas nommé tous les dragons de l'île, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Il va juste s'assurer que tu restes ici.

— Je ne peux pas sortir ?

— Tu peux, mais je te le déconseille. Il t'empêchera seulement de quitter l'île, mais il est aussi là pour te protéger. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, certains dragons ont, si on peut dire, une dent contre les vikings. En ce qui me concerne, je ne crains rien, mais toi, ils ne te connaissent pas. Tu comprends ?

— J'ai compris, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. _Dit-il tout en lançant un regard intéressé au cauchemar monstrueux._

Harold n'avait pas manqué le regard qu'il avait lancé au dragon, il était vraiment intrigué par ce jeune viking qui semblait s'intéresser aux dragons. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, les peuples du nord semblaient vraiment différents ou au moins ce viking l'était. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. La journée avait été longue et il devait aller se reposer avant se partir pour sa mission de repérage. Il quitta Thorkell et rejoignit Krokmou à l'extérieur, après quoi il monta sur celui-ci et ils décolèrent pour prendre la direction de leur refuge qui était à peine à quelques minutes. Harold en profita alors pour enlever son casque et profiter de l'air nocturne.

— Alors que penses-tu de lui ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment intéressé par les dragons. _Dit Harold avant que Krokmou ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien._

— Ah vraiment, pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es bien entendu avec lui pendant que j'étais parti… _Commença-t-il, mais il ne put en dire plus que Krokmou plongea vers la cascade derrière laquelle se cachait leur grotte._

— Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _Cria Harold plaqué sur Krokmou, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse et l'instant d'après ils traversaient la cascade._

Krokmou se posa immédiatement après avoir traversé, devant les grandes portes menant à leur abri et Harold descendit.

— Si tu ne voulais pas répondre, tu n'avais qu'à rien dire. On n'a pas construit le tunnel pour rien, maintenant on est trempé. _Dit-il tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Krokmou, lequel réagit par ce qu'Harold savait être un rire._

Harold dégoulinait littéralement d'eau et il lui en jeta alors un peu à la figure, mais Krokmou était lui aussi largement trempé et cela ne lui fit rien au grand désarroi d'Harold.

— Allez viens, on va se sécher et après on se repose. Demain, on part en reconnaissance. _Dit Harold bien trop fatigué pour chercher un moyen original de rendre la pareille à son ami._

Comme prévu, Harold et Krokmou se reposèrent et dès le lendemain ils se préparèrent, puis dans les jours suivants ils se rendirent plusieurs fois sur l'île d'Hagbard ou plutôt au-dessus. Depuis le ciel ils observèrent, sans être repérés ou tout du moins, seulement par quelques rares vikings qui levèrent les yeux, lesquels ne virent qu'un point noir qui disparaissait à chaque fois à toute vitesse. Harold se rendit alors compte qu'on ne lui avait pas menti. Que ce soit sur leur île ou lors de leurs rares expéditions, jamais il ne vit ces vikings faire de mal intentionnellement à un dragon, jamais il ne les vit aider les hommes portant l'emblème de Drago qui venaient faire escale sur leur île pour se ravitailler ou venir chercher tribut. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'on lui avait dit la vérité, mais pour en avoir le cœur net il poussa les choses un peu plus loin et il alla survoler d'autres îles, d'autres clans. Il vit des blocus, il vit des vikings livrer des dragons et il comprit que tout était vrai. Après ça, il prit la décision de retourner sur son île et le jour venu il alla libérer Thorkell.

Harold accompagné de Krokmou se rendit à la grotte et il eut alors la surprise de découvrir Thorkell en grande discussion avec le cauchemar monstrueux qui était censé monter la garde. Ce que lui disait le jeune viking, Harold n'en savait rien, seuls des échos de voix lui parvenaient et il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher assez que le cauchemar monstrueux sentit la présence des nouveaux venus et se retourna. Thorkell se tut alors sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser apparaître une certaine gêne sur son visage.

Il avait bien compris que les dragons étaient intelligents et il avait profité de l'absence d'Harold pour voir jusqu'à quel point. Il avait ainsi progressé petit à petit et rapidement il s'était rapproché du cauchemar monstrueux, ce qui l'avait autant étonné que ce dernier. Pour autant il ne savait pas si cela serait accepté par Harold, cet être qui pour lui était toujours aussi mystérieux et redoutable. Il avait certes eu l'impression qu'il était possible de bien s'entendre avec celui-ci, mais il avait espéré qu'il n'apprendrait rien de ce qu'il avait tenté. Il ne voulait pas compromettre leur alliance.

— Alors mon grand les choses se sont bien passés ? _Demanda Harold au cauchemar monstrueux tout en s'approchant de ce dernier._ Tu peux y aller, ce n'est plus la peine de le surveiller. _Termina Harold qui savait que le dragon comprendrait, mais à son étonnement celui-ci resta à sa place, non loin de Thorkell._

— Je lui ai… _Commença Thorkell._

— … juste posé des questions ? _L'interrompit Harold._ Tu sais, je connais bien les dragons… Il semblerait que tu sois doué pour te rapprocher d'eux… _Continua Harold songeur._ Je crois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami…

Harold était une nouvelle fois impressionné par ce jeune viking, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un autre viking que lui capable de se faire ainsi accepter par un dragon. Il avait certes fait le plus gros du travail en habituant les dragons à la présence d'un viking auprès d'eux, en leur montrant qu'il était possible d'être ami, mais même en sachant cela, il était fasciné par ce que Thorkell avait réussi à accomplir seul. Il se demanda alors s'il serait possible de faire plus que de simplement faire accepter à ces peuples du nord de ne pas tuer des dragons. Était possible d'aller plus loin ? Cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, mais rapidement il la chassa, ce qu'il venait de voir avait beau être encourageant, il connaissait bien trop les vikings pour ne pas réellement y croire. _Et si… non ça ne fonctionnera jamais…_

— Écoutes, je suis désolé, je ne… _Commença Thorkell d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune faiblesse malgré le fait qu'il craignait que ce qu'il avait fait entache la relation ténue qui avait commencé à se créer avec son interlocuteur._

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est juste… L _'interrompit Harold avant de s'arrêter en constatant que Thorkell doutait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il l'avait vu à son expression, à ses yeux, il savait que ces derniers ne pouvaient mentir et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire._

 _Autant commencer avec lui…_

Thorkell qui avait vu Harold s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase se demanda quelle en était la raison et il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand il fut surpris par le geste de l'être en noir qui lui faisait face. Thorkell ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux et toute envie de prendre la parole le déserta face à ce qui venait de se produire. Harold qui savait devoir gagner la confiance des peuples du nord, avait décidé de commencer avec Thorkell. Il venait de retirer son casque et pour sa part il ne fut pas étonné de la réaction qu'il produisit.

— Je pensais… _Se reprit Thorkell._

— … voir quelqu'un de plus vieux ? _Termina Harold qui savait que lui et Thorkell devaient avoir à peu près le même âge._

— Pour être franc… oui… Avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi… enfin… tu comprends…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute de ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir… Un fier et farouche viking capable des plus grands exploits guerriers. Pas un jeune homme qui ressemble à peine à un viking d'après leurs critères… _Dit Harold avant de faire une pause, il voyait bien au visage de Thorkell qu'il avait visé juste, que c'est ce que penseraient les chefs de clans. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il devait faire._ J'ai une question à te poser, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi. Accepteront-ils mes conditions si je me montre ainsi devant eux, sans casque ?

Thorkell fut surpris par la question, pas tant par sa teneur que par l'importance qu'elle revêtait. Il avait bien conscience que l'alliance entre les clans du nord et Harold serait difficile, et ce même si chacun d'entre eux en avait besoin. Il savait que certains chefs étaient plutôt ouverts d'esprit, mais d'autres au contraire avaient l'esprit très viking et il se doutait qu'ils accepteraient difficilement de suivre quelqu'un de son âge. Lui-même avait beau être le fils d'Hagbard, le plus puissant des chefs du nord, on ne lui accordait la plupart du temps que peu d'attention, d'autant plus depuis le début des hostilités avec les hommes de Drago. Il s'agissait du premier conflit auquel il assistait et participait, et aux yeux des chefs il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour être écouté. Cela n'était pas la même chose pour Harold, on relatait déjà ses exploits, mais cela n'empêcherait pas de rendre plus difficile encore la mise en place d'une réelle confiance quand ils se rendraient compte de sa jeunesse. Il devait désormais faire un choix. Il pouvait soit faire ce que les chefs voudraient de lui, conseiller Harold de se montrer, mais cela risquer de rendre les choses plus difficiles ou il pouvait lui conseiller l'inverse. S'il choisissait cette dernière option, on risquait de lui en vouloir si on venait à apprendre que c'était lui qui avait conseillé cela, mais en même temps en gardant du mystère autour d'Harold, les chefs resteraient plus prudents, ils éviteraient de le prendre de haut et au final cela serait bénéfique pour leurs peuples.

— Tu devrais garder ton casque quand on les verra. Ils risquent d'être plus difficiles à convaincre s'ils doutent de ton aptitude à commander. J'ai beau être un fils de chef, on m'écoute à peine. Tu n'auras pas ce problème, mais s'ils te pensent trop jeune pour prendre les décisions que tu risques de devoir prendre, ils te remettront en question et ça risque de rendre les choses compliquées… Déjà que ce sera pas simple… _Songea Thorkell face à la tâche monumentale qu'il faudrait accomplir pour coordonner tous les clans._ Tu ferais mieux d'attendre d'avoir remporté une ou deux batailles avant de te dévoiler.

Harold s'était douté de tout cela, mais le savoir était bien mieux, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre à la réunion avec les chefs et il était reconnaissant à Thorkell pour son honnêteté. Il ne le connaissait pas encore vraiment, mais déjà il appréciait son tempérament, son honnêteté et par-dessus tout son comportement avec les dragons.

— Merci pour ton honnêteté. Je vais suivre ton conseil. _Répondit Harold avec un sourire sincère._ Viens, il temps de partir. C'est aujourd'hui que doit avoir lieu la réunion, tu n'as pas le vertige au moins. _Termina Harold de manière légèrement énigmatique pour Thorkell avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

— Attends ! _Cria presque Thorkell en se dépêchant de rejoindre Harold et Krokmou, tout en étant suivi par le cauchemar monstrueux._ Alors tu nous crois maintenant, tu vas nous aider ? Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir si j'ai… _Commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir, le spectacle qu'il vit en sortant de la grotte l'empêchant de continuer._

Il y avait à l'extérieur de la grotte des dizaines et des dizaines de dragons qui attendaient. Thorkell avait bien du mal à en croire ses yeux, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu autant de dragons et surtout jamais autant de dragons pacifiques. Tous le regardaient, mais aucun ne fit un geste agressif et Thorkell qui était resté planté juste devant la grotte n'eut pas le temps de détailler toutes les espèces présentes que Harold qui se trouvait désormais auprès de Krokmou l'appelait. Il se dépêcha alors de le rejoindre sous le regard attentif des dragons.

— Prêt pour ton baptême de l'air ? _Demanda Harold sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'amuser de l'incrédulité qui apparut sur le visage de Thorkell._

— M… Mon baptême de l'air ? _Ne put s'empêcher de répéter difficilement Thorkell qui croyait à peine ce qu'Harold venait de dire._

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait y aller en drakkar ? _Dit Harold sans laisser le temps à Thorkell de répondre._ Grâce à Krokmou on y sera en un rien de temps.

La surprise passée, Thorkell ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant le jour de Snoggletog. Il n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voler sur un dragon, il ne pensait même pas cela possible quelques jours plutôt, mais depuis qu'il était sur cette île et qu'il avait vu Harold voler sur Krokmou, il commençait à voir les choses autrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé tuer des dragons et depuis qu'il était ici, il commençait même à les apprécier, et maintenant il allait voler sur l'un d'entre eux. Il allait monter sur un furie nocturne… il allait voler sur un furie nocturne… ce serait une première pour son clan. Son esprit guerrier qui le poussait à repousser ses limites était excité au plus haut point, il allait s'agir là d'une toute nouvelle expérience.

— Tu viens ?

Thorkell tout à ses pensées n'avait pas vu Harold bouger et sa question venait tout juste de le sortir de ses songes. Il se rendit alors jusqu'à Krokmou sur lequel Harold était déjà installé, et suivant les instructions de ce dernier il s'installa derrière lui. Le cauchemar monstrueux rejoignit quant à lui le reste des dragons.

— Et j'ai oublié de te demander, pourquoi il y a autant de dragons ici ? _Demanda Thorkell qui était désormais installé derrière Harold._

— Pour montrer à ton peuple et aux clans que je ne mens pas quand je dis que je peux me faire comprendre des dragons. _Répondit Harold avant de mettre son casque et de demander à Krokmou de décoller, ce qui surprit Thorkell qui se retint in extremis à Harold._

Le voyage se passa rapidement et dans le silence, si ce n'est le bruit du battement d'ailes de tous les dragons qui les suivaient. Krokmou se concentrait sur le voyage, Harold pensait à ce qui pourrait se passer à leur arriver sur l'île et Thorkell, quant à lui, était absorbé par la découverte du vol, de la vue et des sensations que cela procurait.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes vikings eurent l'impression d'un simple vol fugace et bientôt sous leurs yeux apparut une île imposante à laquelle Harold ne pouvait que reconnaître un certain charme. Il n'était cependant pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie et connaissant la configuration de l'île grâce à ses vols de repérage il se dirigea directement vers la place centrale du village. Il était toujours accompagné des dragons de son île et quand les vikings virent passer au-dessus d'eux ce nuage vivant ils ne purent s'empêcher de porter leur main à leur arme. Harold nota cependant qu'aucun ne dégaina et rien ne les empêcha d'atteindre leur destination. Les chefs avaient respecté leur parole et Harold fut heureux de voir que tout se passait comme convenu. Ils arrivèrent en quelques battements d'ailes au-dessus de la place et Harold demanda à Krokmou de se poser juste devant les chefs qui attendaient devant le bâtiment principal de l'île. Les dragons d'Harold quant à eux restèrent en vol, observant avec attention la scène qui allait se dérouler.

Une fois au sol les deux jeunes vikings ne perdirent pas de temps et descendirent de Krokmou qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les quatre chefs de clans qui leur faisaient face. Lesquels ne pouvaient cacher leur surprise à la vue du furie nocturne. Thorkell ne s'en préoccupa pas et il rejoignit son père, qu'il rassura en quelques mots, après quoi il se plaça à ses côtés pour faire face à celui que tous, à part lui, connaissaient seulement comme le Dragon Noir. Harold, comme Thorkell lui avait conseillé, n'avait pas retiré son casque et lui aussi, accompagné de Krokmou, s'avança vers eux.

— Au nom de tous les chefs de clans, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. _Commença celui qu'Harold reconnut comme étant Hagbard et qui était le premier à s'être remis de sa surprise._

— Comme convenu je suis venu. Durant les derniers jours, j'ai constaté que vous m'aviez dit la vérité et je suis prêt à vous aider, mais je pensais que vous seriez plus nombreux…

— Nous avons fait notre possible pour contacter un maximum de clans, mais cela s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu. Nous ne voulions courir aucun risque. Vous connaissez déjà Almar et Ditwin, et voici Leif. _Dit Hagbard en présentant le chef qu'Harold ne connaissait pas, tous deux se saluèrent et avant qu'Hagbard ne puisse continuer le chef prit la parole._

— Vous nous connaissez désormais, mais en ce qui nous concerne comment doit-on vous appeler ? Et pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas votre casque ? _Demanda sans ambages Leif qui ne semblez pas réellement apprécier de ne pas savoir à qui il avait à faire._

Harold se doutait que ces questions arriveraient à un moment ou à un autre et il avait déjà pris sa décision quant à savoir ce qu'il révélerait.

— Je m'appelle Harold et pour ce qui est de mon casque, je l'enlèverai quand je jugerai le moment venu. _Répondit Harold en essayant d'adopter un ton qui ne souffrirait aucune contestation, il ne voulait pas passer des heures à discuter de ce sujet._

Hagbard comprit très bien ce qu'il en était et plutôt que de laisser le temps à Leif de reprendre la parole, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt tout en notant mentalement le prénom de ce viking mystérieux.

— Vous avez devant vous la moitié des forces du nord et je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide nous réussirons à montrer aux clans que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de notre ennemi et qu'ils doivent nous rejoindre.

Harold était déjà heureux de voir que quatre chefs de clans étaient prêts à l'écouter, mais il ne pouvait cacher qu'il avait espéré mieux. D'autant plus que cela risquait de compliquer les choses si certains clans décidaient de se rallier à Drago. Il ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour cela, au moins pour l'instant et à son tour il prit la parole.

— Pour ma part je suis venu avec assez de dragons pour vous montrer que je suis bel et bien capable de me faire comprendre d'eux et une fois que nous nous serons mis d'accord sur les détails des événements à venir je m'assurerai qu'aucune de vos îles ne soit plus attaquée par des dragons.

— Si nous allions discuter à l'intérieur, cela sera mieux et ainsi nous pourrons tous accomplir ce que nous avons à faire sans tarder. _Dit Hagbard avant de se retourner pour aller ouvrir les portes du bâtiment qui se trouvait non loin derrière lui._

— Et les dragons… Ils vont rester ici ? _Demanda Ditwin qui n'avait pas suivi le mouvement._

— Je peux leur demander de partir si vous voulez, mais ils iront se poser quelque part sur votre île et je veux alors votre parole qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. _Dit Harold en regardant Hagbard._

— Nous avons accepté vos conditions, il n'arrivera rien à vos dragons. _Répondit Hagbard sans pouvoir cacher qu'il était légèrement offensé que l'on puisse douter de sa parole._ Je peux vous l'assurer. _Se reprit-il néanmoins l'instant d'après tout en demandant à un viking non loin de s'en assurer._

Après ces dernières paroles, tous suivirent Hagbard dans la grande salle de l'île et la réunion put commencer. Elle dura plusieurs heures et Harold eut alors l'occasion d'apprendre que les clans avaient déjà tenté de résister, mais leur manque de cohésion avait causé leur défaite et c'était pourquoi ils étaient désormais prêts à faire des concessions pour assurer une certaine unité. Quand les hommes de Drago étaient venus la première fois, chaque clan avait essayé de défendre son île sans se préoccuper des autres et ils avaient alors tous subi des pertes quand leurs drakkars avaient été mis en déroute. Ce qui inquiéta Harold, il savait que les dragons seraient d'une grande aide, mais ils ne pourraient tout faire et si les clans n'avaient que peu de navires, les choses allaient devenir compliquées. Il comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi ils étaient prêts à accepter ses conditions, sans les dragons, ils étaient sûrs de perdre. Heureusement c'est ce moment que choisit Hagbard pour révéler que de l'autre côté de son île, dans une grotte donnant sur l'océan, il avait ordonné dans le secret la construction de plusieurs drakkars et tous louèrent son initiative. Harold apprit également à cette occasion qu'après la destruction d'un grand nombre des drakkars des clans du nord, Drago s'était contenté d'une tactique simple pour les soumettre. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'attaquer les îles, il lui avait suffi d'envoyer des flottes de drakkars assez imposantes qui avaient eu pour mission d'empêcher la pêche, qui était une source importante de nourriture, mais aussi tout approvisionnement des îles par la mer. Les clans n'ayant plus une flotte suffisante et n'arrivant pas à s'entendre entre eux pour se défendre, ils avaient fini inéluctablement par accepter les conditions de Drago. Harold dut alors reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là d'une tactique simple, intelligente et à moindre coût. Après quoi, certains des chefs qui avaient des doutes sur tout ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur leur interlocuteur lui demandèrent de prouver qu'il était bien capable de ce dont il se vantait et qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un magnifique coup de bluff.

Harold s'était attendu à une telle demande, il avait même pensé que cela aurait lieu avant la réunion, et il ne fit aucune difficulté. Ils se rendirent tous dans une zone dégagée à l'écart du village et après avoir été chercher les dragons, Harold leur démontra qu'il était bien capable de se faire comprendre. Il demanda aux dragons d'effectuer plusieurs manœuvres qu'il leur avait apprises, et ce sous le regard impressionné des différents chefs. Il essaya ensuite de leur montrer qu'il était possible d'aller plus loin, qu'il était possible d'être ami avec les dragons, mais il vit rapidement de la réticence dans les regards et il n'insista pas. _Il est encore trop tôt… mais peut-être pas pour tous…_ Pensa Harold en fixant un viking en particulier, puis il fut décidé de retourner dans la grande salle où la réunion reprit. Harold comprit alors que les chefs avaient été impressionnés, qu'ils avaient vu dans cette démonstration ce qui serait sûrement leur seule chance de se libérer du joug de leur ennemi, et ils acceptèrent de le suivre. Tous les clans n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel, certains n'étant même pas au courant de la réunion, mais Harold se dit qu'ils le rejoindraient quand ils verraient leur ennemi perdre. Pour le reste il se doutait qu'il faudrait faire preuve d'énormément de diplomatie et de compromis, que rien ne serait simple, après tout il s'agissait de chefs vikings, mais il avait bon espoir de voir cette alliance réussir.

Une fois cette décision prise, l'atmosphère se détendit et Harold leur proposa un plan, qui à l'image de celui de Drago, était lui aussi assez simple. Cela donna lieu à de vives discussions qui donnèrent lieu à de nombreux compromis, et après une heure le plan fut approuvé par tous, ce qui fut suivi par la décision de mettre fin à la réunion. Tous partirent alors accomplir leur part, les chefs devaient aller réunir le plus discrètement possible ce qui leur restait de navire, mais aussi leurs troupes. Harold quant à lui devait accomplir sa part et s'assurer qu'aucun dragon n'attaquerait plus les îles de ses nouveaux alliés. Tous se saluèrent et se séparèrent, c'est alors qu'Harold remarqua que Thorkell était déjà parti, il aurait aimé le saluer, mais il devait avoir une chose importante à faire et il ne s'en formalisa pas. L'instant d'après il monta sur Krokmou pour aller accomplir ce qu'il avait promis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques semaines plus tard, tous fin prêts à mettre un terme au régime de terreur qu'avait réussi à imposer Drago. Les choses se passèrent alors relativement vite, aidé des dragons et des vikings, ainsi que d'une aide inattendue, Harold ne fit aucun quartier. Tous les drakkars qui maintenaient des blocus furent coulés, les clans arrêtèrent de verser des tributs et ils purent commencer à revivre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pris position, voyant cela, choisirent de rejoindre leur alliance, et en quelques semaines ils se débarrassèrent de leur ennemi. Il y eut néanmoins quelques revers, les hommes de Drago comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient gagner en restant groupés – ils faisaient des cibles bien trop facile pour les dragons qui suivaient irrémédiablement Harold – ils se séparèrent en groupes plus petits et ils attaquèrent simultanément plusieurs îles. Harold n'avait pas prévu un tel revirement et son plan visant à détruire seulement les drakkars qui venaient pour faire blocus et récupérer tribut, tomba à l'eau. Ses ennemis se mirent à attaquer directement des îles en débarquant en force dessus et les clans qui avaient déjà subi des pertes eurent toute la peine du monde à les repousser. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que de vikings et avec l'aide des dragons ils réussirent à les repousser, mais le mal était fait, et l'erreur d'Harold avait coûté la vie à de nombreux vikings. De cela il s'en souviendrait à jamais, aujourd'hui encore, en fermant les yeux il pouvait revoir les images d'horreur qui s'étaient gravé dans son esprit et certaines se rappelaient à lui bien plus douloureusement que d'autres.

Après avoir réussi à repousser ces invasions, les îles furent renforcées, un véritable système de défense et une flotte commune furent mis en place. Les clans retrouvèrent l'espoir, mais ils savaient que Drago pourrait envoyer d'autres drakkars. Ils décidèrent alors au regard de leur histoire et de leurs coutumes de nommer Harold Protecteur du Nord. Celui-ci avait fini, au cours de ces semaines de conflits, par se lier d'amitié avec Thorkell et Hagbard, et décida une fois que tout fut terminé de rester avec eux. Harold obtint ainsi un nouveau titre, un nouveau foyer et des amis. La Garde Noire fut alors créée et le temps passa, Harold apprit aux différents clans à se lier d'amitié avec les dragons, il forma des dragonniers et chaque fois que des navires de Drago se présentaient, ils étaient coulés et bientôt il finit par ne plus envoyer d'hommes puisque ceux-ci ne revenaient jamais.

Harold et les clans ne se préoccupèrent plus de cet ennemi, trop d'horreurs avaient été commises et ils avaient bien trop de choses à faire pour réparer tout cela. Personne ne voulait voir ce conflit continuer et après la défaite qu'ils avaient infligée à leur ennemi, ils avaient décidé de cesser là les hostilités, ils ne pensaient pas le revoir. Ils avaient cru qu'il avait compris que les clans du nord ne se soumettraient jamais, ce qu'aujourd'hui, Harold reconnaissait comme leur plus grande erreur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir exactement pourquoi Drago voulait des dragons. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un homme qui voulait le pouvoir et qu'il chassait les dragons pour ce que cela pouvait lui rapporter, jamais il n'avait songé qu'il aurait pu s'en servir pour former une armée. S'il avait su, il aurait pu poursuivre, chasser ses hommes jusqu'à le trouver et l'attaquer en premier, l'empêcher d'utiliser les dragons, mais désormais il était trop tard. Cela se réglerait par la guerre.

Harold arrêta là son récit, pensant en avoir révélé assez. Il savait qu'avoir accéléré son récit sur la fin n'apporterait que plus de questions de la part d'Astrid, mais pour l'instant il ne souhaitait pas songer de nouveau à cette sombre période, qui même si elle avait également apporté de bonnes surprises, restait peu plaisante à raconter. Il restait bien des choses qu'il aurait encore pu dire, il était resté vague sur plus d'un point et il le savait, mais le reste viendrait plus tard. Il aurait pu lui parler des différentes batailles qui avaient eu lieu, des victoires et des défaites, de leurs conséquences, de la manière dont il s'était lié d'amitié avec Thorkell, de la manière dont celui-ci était devenu le premier et seul dragonnier à être formé durant ce conflit, et aussi bien plus, mais pour l'instant cela était suffisant. Le reste pouvait attendre.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le nouveau chapitre et cette fois on revient dans le présent. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, c'est réellement motivant.  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Douby08: Merci, j'aime bien essayer d'apporter les éléments au fur et à mesure, mais je pense aussi qu'un chapitre complet sur le passé est mieux quand il y a beaucoup de choses à préciser. Et encore je n'ai pas tout raconté, il reste un certain nombre de chose comme ce que tu aimerais voir avec la réaction des chefs. Je sais pas encore exactement quand je vais amener ça, peut être quand il y aura le point de vu de Thorkell, en tout cas ça arrivera :) Pour la jambe, je peux facilement lui faire perdre, mais j'hésite vraiment, d'un côté c'est un peu indissociable d'Harold et de l'autre ça me donnerai l'impression de le faire juste pour me rapprocher des films. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt!  
**

 **/**

 **Anonyme: Comme d'habitude je te remercie. Pas d'inquiétudes, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, mais je dois bien avouer aussi qu'avoir des retours est important. J'ai beau savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde à lire cette histoire, c'est vraiment quand je vois les reviews et que je peux discuter avec vous que je sais que ça intéresse vraiment et puis c'est vraiment appréciable de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, d'autant plus que je sais que j'aurais une de tes super review détaillé après chaque chapitre et j'apprécie que tu sois franche. Alors pour le côté sadique, tu es la seule à m'en avoir fait part, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si jamais tu as encore cette impression, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'ai envie de voir Harold un peu sadique. Pour les combats, oui c'est vrai que c'est plus facile à imaginer si je mets des détails après là vous pouviez laisser libre cours à votre imagination ;) pour les prochains il devrait y avoir des détails, enfin normalement, je sais à peu près ce qu'il va y avoir comme combat, mais je sais pas dans quel chapitre ça arrivera. Pour les fautes, pas de problème, continues, en ce qui me concerne je te remercie. J'essaye de faire au mieux, mais à force de relire et de connaitre par cœur le chapitre, il y en a qui passent et le fait que tu me le dises est vraiment pratique, j'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser un texte avec des fautes.  
**

 **J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance plus j'écris une histoire dans une histoire, il y a encore un certain nombre de choses à raconter sur le passé et d'ailleurs il y auras des réponses à toutes tes questions. C'est un bon résumé pour Harold et Thorkell, je te poserais bien des questions par rapport à Thorkell, mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est peut être pas encore assez développé. Et il va aussi y avoir de nouveaux personnages qui vont arriver, et je suis assez pressé de les faire apparaitre, quand tu jugeras ça pertinent, que le chapitre s'y prête n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses des personnages. Pour la série j'ai tout vu, tu peux donc en parler autant que tu veux. Il y a tellement de choses que vous voulez tous savoir que parfois je me dis que je devrais faire ça à la game of thrones (les livres) où à chaque chapitre on a le point de vu d'un personnage différent.  
**

 **Pour la dragonnière, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais juste revenir sur quelques points. Pour les yeux vairons, tu as une préférence pour les couleurs? Ensuite pour ses talents de combattante, donc elle est doué à main nu, mais quand on lui donne une arme c'est un danger public, pour toutes les armes? du coup elle serait plutôt du genre à se servir d'une arme en dernier recours, elle en aurais quand même une sur elle quand elle se déplace? Si tu pouvais préciser un peu là-dessus ça m'aiderait car elle va se retrouver dans des situations de combat c'est certain. Après je serais plus pour** **Eldrid et pour le dragon il y a pas de problème. Pour la relation de confiance, tu veux dire entre elle et Harold? En ce qui me concerne je la verrais bien avoir une relation sérieuse avec un autre personnage, qu'en penses-tu? Pour le nom et le passé, tu es libre même si je me doute que pour le passé c'est un peu plus compliqué vu que tu n'as pas tous les éléments, mais il y a encore le temps et sinon tu peux me donner les idées générales ou à partir de ce que tu sais et j'essaierais de concilier le tout.  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Harold venait de terminer son récit ou tout du moins les grandes lignes de son histoire venaient d'être révélées à Astrid. Il savait qu'il aurait pu continuer, qu'il aurait pu faire plus que seulement lui raconter ses débuts sur l'île, ses premières rencontres avec les hommes de Drago, ses premiers combats et le début de l'alliance entre lui et les clans du nord. Il aurait pu, mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Bien des choses avaient été dites, bien des choses qu'il aurait voulu garder dans l'ombre, dans les tréfonds de son esprit, et il avait jugé que c'était bien assez, au moins pour l'instant. Il regardait désormais Astrid, il se demandait se qu'elle allait penser de lui. Lui raconter tout cela avait eu pour but de réinstaurer une confiance qui, si elle n'était perdue, était pour le moins lointaine et il espérait ne pas avoir fait l'inverse en lui racontant jusqu'où il avait été capable d'aller. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net et il prit la parole.

— Je crois que tu sais à peu près tout maintenant. Alors maintenant tu me crois quand je te dis que ne suis plus le même que celui que tu as connu ? J'ai tué des dizaines de vikings, j'en ai même torturé un. _Dit Harold en évitant de croiser le regard d'Astrid._

— Harold… Regarde-moi… _Lui demanda Astrid._

Harold accepta et la regarda dans les yeux, il fut alors surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou de reproches, seulement de la compassion. Comment cela était-il possible ?

— Tu n'as pas fait tout ça par plaisir, mais pour sauver ceux à qui tu tenais. Je ne dis pas que tu as eu raison, mais tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire pour les protéger, je peux comprendre ça. C'est ce que font les guerriers. _Dit Astrid avec conviction._ Et je pense que tu te fais bien assez de reproches comme ça sans que quelqu'un ne vienne en plus te juger. _Termina-t-elle avec compassion._

— Merci Astrid, je ne pensais pas que tu… Je veux dire tu es l'une des seules, enfin il y a en bien quelques autres à qui j'en ai raconté autant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire que j'aime raconter. Mon instinct me dit que je peux te faire confiance, mais je pensais…

— Je comprends Harold, pour toi la guerre que nous menons aujourd'hui a commencé il y a deux ans, même si tu ne le savais pas. Ce n'est pas car tu as fait toutes ces choses que cela doit définir qui tu es. _Dit doucement Astrid avant de marquer une pause._ Et tu pensais que je ferais quoi ? Que je partirais en courant ? Je ne serais pas allé bien loin… _Finit-elle en souriant._

— Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu essayer à cloche-pied... _Dit-il en souriant également avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui lui fit s'exclamer, non pas vraiment de douleur, Astrid manquant de force, mais plutôt de surprise._

— Ne te moque pas d'une blessée sinon tu le regretteras quand je serai sur pied. _Dit Astrid avant que tous deux se mettent à rire, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère qui était devenue de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure du récit d'Harold._

Quand ils reprirent leur calme, d'un accord tacite ils acceptèrent de ne plus parler de tout cela. Astrid se doutait qu'il y avait bien plus, qu'Harold était loin de lui avoir tout dit, mais tout comme il n'avait pas insisté sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur le drakkar, elle n'insista pas pour en savoir plus. Harold parlerait quand il le souhaiterait, elle ne pouvait le forcer. Elle comprenait la colère qu'il ressentait par rapport aux habitants de Beurk et de son père, à cause d'eux il avait dû fuir, à cause d'eux il avait subi toutes ces choses et il avait dû en accomplir certaines. En repensant à ses dernières, elle songea, malgré ses paroles, qu'elle avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer Harold les accomplir, mais elle se posa également la question. _Qu'aurais-je fait à sa place?_ La réponse lui apparut alors avec évidence. _Sûrement pire, je n'aurais pas autant essayé de faire preuve de diplomatie que lui…_ Après ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle pouvait comprendre, elle pouvait accepter cela. Elle s'en rendait compte, la guerre avait à peine commencé que déjà elle les avait changés, et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Astrid avait conscience de tout cela et elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, pour autant en cet instant elle n'avait pas envie de continuer à remuer ce passé sombre. Le passé était le passé et pour l'instant mieux valait qu'il reste où il était pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur les bons moments de ces cinq dernières années.

— J'ai beaucoup parlé, mais j'imagine que beaucoup de choses se sont aussi passées pour toi… _Dit Harold._

— En fait, pas vraiment… Après ton départ, les choses ont comment dire… _Commença Astrid un peu mal à l'aise, tout en pensant qu'il faudrait repasser pour se contenter des bons moments, avant d'être interrompu par Harold._

— Pas vraiment changées ?

— Oui… Je suis désolé Harold… _Répondit Astrid sans véritablement réussir à savoir ce que ressentait Harold, lequel arborait un masque que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de l'indifférence, mais Astrid se doutait qu'il ne servait en réalité qu'à dissimuler ses émotions._

— Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. _Dit-il tout en ne montrant rien de ce qu'il en pensait réellement._

— Ton p… Stoïck, après ton départ, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il a annulé l'épreuve finale de l'entraînement dragon et il a à peine répondu aux questions, se contentant de dire qu'on ne te reverrait plus. _Dit-elle tout en essayant de déceler une réaction chez Harold, mais celui-ci affichait toujours un masque d'indifférence._ Ça a donné lieu a beaucoup de théorie, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup… qui ont vraiment cherché à savoir. _Dit-elle avec hésitation en se rendant compte de ce que cela pourrait signifier pour Harold, mais de nouveau celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître, se contentant d'écouter._ Et Stoïck… eh bien tu sais… c'est Stoïck et c'est le chef, il est borné, personne n'a jamais rien réussi à savoir, et parler de toi est rapidement devenu sensible. Petit à petit tout le monde a fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'ai essayé de savoir, mais parler avec Stoïck était impossible, j'ai cherché du côté du gouffre des corbeaux, mais là aussi c'était une impasse. La vie a repris son cours, j'ai continué à essayer de savoir sans jamais rien découvrir, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'avais montré. _Dit-elle avant de faire une pause._

Harold quant à lui, écoutait avec attention, il avait beau s'être forgé un masque d'indifférence pour ne pas révéler à Astrid à quel point il était peiné et en colère contre son peuple, cela n'enlevait en rien au fait qu'il focalisait toute son attention sur le récit d'Astrid. Il avait bien vu qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, mais il savait aussi que ne rien montrer était un bon moyen pour obtenir un maximum d'information. Il avait appris cela aux côtés d'Hagbard, celui-ci lui avait rapidement révélé qu'il s'agissait là d'un des meilleurs moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres clans sans pour autant devoir faire de trop nombreuses concessions. Harold avait retenu la leçon et il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de l'utiliser, et ce même sans s'en rendre compte.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas tuer de dragons, même si parfois je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu dois savoir que je ne l'ai jamais fait volontairement, mais lors des attaques qu'ils font pour nous prendre de la nourriture, il est arrivé que certains dragons soient enragés par le combat et qu'ils essaient de me tuer. _Dit-elle tout en sachant que cela n'était en rien une excuse valable._

— J'aurais préféré que tu n'aies jamais à tuer de dragons, mais je ne peux t'en vouloir ni te reprocher d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. _Dit Harold en profitant de la légère pause qu'avait laissée Astrid. Il avait compris qu'elle s'en voulait et il souhaitait qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui reprochait rien._

— J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'eux, de les comprendre, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas aussi doué que toi et Beurk n'est certainement pas le meilleur endroit… _Reprit Astrid._ Ces cinq dernières années se sont principalement passées ainsi pour moi, à chercher des réponses, à essayer de me rapprocher des dragons, les sauver lors des attaques, tout en essayant de ne pas me faire prendre. J'ai fait mon maximum pour concilier tout cela tout en agissant normalement, en suivant les entraînements, en accomplissant mes devoirs de guerrières. _Dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, une chose venant de lui sauter aux yeux._ En fait je crois que j'ai dû apprendre à devenir un peu plus comme toi, à moins agir sans réflexion, à plus réfléchir…

— Et moi j'ai dû apprendre à devenir un peu plus comme toi… _Dit Harold avec un sourire qu'Astrid lui rendit._

Contrairement à Astrid, Harold avait conscience de cela depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait changé, il savait qu'il s'était endurci, qu'il avait laissé au cours de ces dernières années, libre cours à son instinct guerrier. Ce dernier avait ainsi pris de plus en plus d'importance, au point où ce qui aurait été impossible pour Harold cinq ans plutôt était désormais facilement réalisable. Il savait qu'il était devenu un bon combattant et même un très bon combattant s'il en croyait ses amis, pour autant il n'avait pas abandonné son ancienne personnalité et il se demandait désormais à quel point Astrid avait changé. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander, il s'agissait du genre de chose qu'on ne pouvait apprécier qu'avec le temps et il espérait que celui-ci leur serait accordé pour qu'ils puissent réapprendre à se connaître.

— Donc Beurk n'a pas changé. Moi qui avais espéré… en fait je ne sais pas ce que j'avais espéré, peut-être que mon départ produise quelque chose… _Reprit Harold sous le regard compatissant d'Astrid à l'entente de ces paroles._ Au moins l'entraînement dragon a été annulé.

— Harold… _Commença Astrid qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de révéler à Harold qu'il s'était mépris sur ses paroles._ Il n'a pas été annulé, seulement l'épreuve finale de l'année de notre entraînement. Dès l'année d'après cela a repris, heureusement je n'ai jamais dû le refaire. J'aurais été obligé de m'arranger pour perdre et je crois que Stoïck se serait douté de quelque chose.

— Les entraînements ont continué ? Tous les ans ? _Demanda Harold tout en se reprochant d'avoir compris ce qu'il voulait des paroles d'Astrid._

— Pas vraiment tous les ans, mais dès qu'il y avait assez de nouveaux combattants, mais il y a pire…

— Pire que le massacre de dragons innocents ? _Demanda Harold qui avait laissé se lézarder son masque pour laisser_ _apparaître_ _sa colère._

Astrid hocha simplement la tête, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir révéler à Harold ce que son père avait mis en place. Elle chercha le meilleur moyen de le dire, mais elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas et elle préféra ne pas tourner autour du pot.

— Des sacrifices. _Dit avec dégoût Astrid sous le regard incrédule d'Harold._ Stoïck a instauré des sacrifices de dragons chaque année au nom des Dieux.

— C'est… c'est monstrueux… Pourquoi ? _Demanda Harold qui avait du mal à s'imaginer ce qu'était devenu Beurk._

— La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'après ton départ, sa haine des dragons a été comme décuplée. Personne ne s'est opposé, tu sais ce que tous pensent des dragons sur Beurk et je crois que ça n'aurait été que folie d'essayer d'empêcher cela. Stoïck était et est toujours convaincu que c'est une bonne chose.

— Et c'est avec ça que tu veux que je m'allie ? À ça que les clans du nord devraient faire confiance ? _Demanda Harold tout en montrant totalement ses émotions._

Sa colère et son dégoût pour son ancien peuple étaient tels qu'Astrid n'eut guère de mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait été surnommé le Dragon Noir, pourquoi il était le Protecteur du Nord. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, mais elle n'avait désormais aucun mal à s'imaginer ce que pouvaient ressentir ses ennemis. Vêtu de son armure noire comme la nuit et ainsi énervé, Harold était impressionnant, et elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée de voir des flammes lui sortir des orbites. Les dragons et Beurk – ou peut-être était-ce Stoïck – semblaient être deux points extrêmement sensibles à éviter dans une même phrase.

— Tu sais comme moi que Drago est pire ! _Dit sans se démonter Astrid._ Et puis tu pourrais essayer d'obtenir la fin des sacrifices en échange d'une alliance, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis tout le monde n'est pas comme ça sur Beurk.

Dès les premiers mots d'Astrid, Harold s'était rendu compte qu'il avait réagi excessivement et à l'écoute des paroles d'Astrid il se calma rapidement. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais de tout ce qu'elle avait dit, c'est le dernier point qui lui redonna espoir.

— Gueulfor ? _Demanda-t-il avec un léger espoir, lequel fut récompensé par un léger hochement de tête d'Astrid._ Il va bien ? _Demanda-t-il avec l'intention de poser d'autres questions, mais la tête d'Astrid l'en dissuada._

Astrid savait qu'Harold avait toujours été très proche de son mentor et elle aurait voulu parler seulement des bonnes choses, mais Harold continuait à l'interroger sur des sujets sensibles et elle savait que lui mentir ne servirait à rien.

— Eh bien… après ton départ tout a continué normalement, mais Gueulfor, lui, il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de savoir ce qui t'était arrivé. Son amitié avec Stoïck lui a permis de continuer à poser des questions et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne crois pas que Stoïck lui ait dit, mais peut-être qu'il a fait une allusion ou un sous-entendu. En tout cas du jour au lendemain leur relation s'est tendue. Gueulfor a commencé… _Commença-t-elle avec hésitation avant de poursuivre._ Il a commencé à boire. La journée il fait son travail à la forge, mais dès que la nuit tombe… Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses entre lui et Stoïck, et puis il y a les apprentis. Stoïck lui a imposé des apprentis à la forge, mais Gueulfor les renvois toujours. Malgré ce qu'essaie de faire croire Stoïck, ton départ a eu des conséquences. Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il sache que tu es vivant et que tu vas bien.

Astrid attendit qu'Harold prenne la parole, mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle aurait cru qu'il dirait quelque chose, mais il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se doutait qu'il devait se sentir coupable et ne sachant pas vraiment comment améliorer la situation, elle continua de parler. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression que malgré les reproches qu'Harold devait se faire, il continuait d'être attentif à ses paroles et elle en profita pour lui raconter le reste des changements sur Beurk. Elle lui parla des doutes qui semblaient avoir saisi Stoïck face à la guerre, des fortifications en cours de construction et notamment du mur impressionnant qui commençait à entourer le village lors de son départ. Elle lui raconta l'impression qu'elle avait eu que toute joie de vivre avait déserté Beurk. Elle continua ainsi à lui détailler les changements qui lui venaient à l'esprit et petit à petit elle s'orienta vers des sujets plus joyeux. Harold sembla alors laisser ses sombres pensées dans un recoin de son esprit, il avait beau se faire des reproches, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant pour Gueulfor et de nouveau il participa pleinement à la conversation, démontrant ainsi à Astrid qu'il avait bel et bien continué à l'écouter.

La conversation continua ainsi sur de nombreux sujets jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid en arrive à lui parler de son groupe. Elle lui parla alors des jumeaux qui n'avaient pas changé, créant catastrophes sur catastrophes, mais aussi de Rustik qui croyait pouvoir la séduire et ce fut l'occasion pour eux de mettre totalement de côté leurs pensées les plus désagréables en riant pendant un moment aux dépens de celui-ci. Harold comprit que le pauvre n'avait aucune chance, et chacun de ses échecs était plus divertissant que le précédent. Astrid parla ensuite de Varek et là il comprit que la relation de la jeune fille était différente de celles qu'elle avait avec les autres.

— Alors toi et Varek ?

— Moi et Varek ? _Demanda Astrid sans comprendre avant d'ajouter._ Attends tu crois que… Non c'est juste un ami ! _Lui répondit Astrid étonnée et un peu énervée qu'il ait pu penser ça, mais elle se rappela qu'Harold n'avait vu aucun beurkien à part elle depuis cinq ans._

— Ah, vu ta façon d'en parler, j'ai cru… _Répondit Harold avec ce qu'Astrid prit pour une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'était pas en train de se faire des illusions._

— C'est le seul à qui j'ai pu parler des dragons. Il a découvert que j'avais libéré les dragons de l'arène… _Dit Astrid avant d'être interrompue._

— Comment ?

— C'est de ma faute, lors de la réunion ou ton... Stoïck nous a annoncé pour la guerre et le voyage pour rallier les clans, sans faire exprès j'ai dit que si tu avais été là tu aurais eu une idée pour les dragons que Drago utilise. Heureusement, seul Varek a entendu et ensuite il n'a rien dit à personne, alors je lui ai tout raconté. Il est très ouvert d'esprit, tu pourrais sûrement le convaincre sans mal que l'on peut devenir ami avec les dragons.

— Peut-être. Pour les dragons de Drago j'y ai réfléchi, mais tant que je ne les verrais pas de mes yeux, je ne serais pas si je peux faire quelque chose.

Il y eut une courte pause suite à la déclaration d'Harold, puis celui-ci demanda si Astrid avait faim. Raconter tout cela, leur avait pris un bon moment et il était évident que tous deux commençaient à être affamé. Harold partit préparer le nécessaire, laissant à Astrid un court repos bienvenu, puis ils déjeunèrent et reprirent leur conversation. Harold racontant alors à Astrid plus en détail ce qu'il avait découvert sur les dragons et sur son île. Il lui parla aussi de la façon dont il avait réussi à lier d'amitié les clans et les dragons, ce qu'il avait accompli avec eux. Astrid ne put alors s'empêcher, malgré sa volonté de ne pas forcer Harold à raconter ce dont il n'avait pas envie, de lui demander comment lui s'était lié avec les clans. Néanmoins Harold ne s'en formalisa pas, il se doutait que cette question viendrait, mais il avait espéré que cela mettrait plus de temps. Il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter pour l'instant et il fit comprendre à Astrid que pour tout lui raconter il faudrait en revenir au premier conflit, à cette période dont il pensait avoir déjà bien trop parlé en si peu de temps et il lui promit qu'un jour il lui raconterait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Astrid savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question et tout comme Harold elle ne se formalisa de la réponse qu'il lui donna. À la place, ce dernier lui raconta comment, avec l'aide des quelques-uns qu'il avait formés une fois que les clans avaient accepté les dragons et qui s'étaient nommé eux-mêmes la Garde Noire, il forma les dragonniers de l'île d'Hagbard.

Il lui raconta ensuite comment il avait dû se rendre d'île en île, où il avait passé un temps fou dans chaque clan, pour réussir à lier des vikings et des dragons. Il avait néanmoins fini par réussir et au fur et à mesure qu'apparaissaient de nouveaux dragonniers sa tâche était devenue de plus en plus simple, ces derniers prenant son relais dans la formation des dragonniers. Il en avait alors profité pour expliquer aux différents chefs sa vision des choses, tout ce qui pouvait être accompli avec les dragons. Certains furent plus difficiles à convaincre que d'autres, mais au final que ce soit à force d'explication ou de démonstration, il réussit et rapidement tous virent les avantages de cette cohabitation, de cette alliance.

Le reste se construisit au fur et à mesure, la confiance s'installa petit à petit, même si certains clans restèrent réticents à l'idée même de l'existence d'un protecteur du nord. Harold fit son possible pour améliorer les choses, il mit son esprit au service des différents peuples qui étaient désormais sous sa protection et cela lui attira rapidement leur sympathie. Grâce à ses idées et aux nombreux savoir-faire qui existaient dans les clans, Harold put mettre en œuvre sa vision d'un monde où vikings et dragons pouvaient vivre ensemble. De nombreux bâtiments furent construits, et de l'alliance de tous les clans naquit une nouvelle organisation. Le commerce se développa, les Gardes naquirent et un véritable système commun fut mis en place tout en laissant aux chefs une certaine liberté, tout cela ne se fit néanmoins pas en un jour. Nombre de sujets étaient prétextes à discorde et seul l'aide d'Hagbard et des clans qui avaient appris à avoir une totale confiance en lui, permirent à Harold d'accomplir tout cela.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent ainsi pendant le reste de la journée, mais le temps passa rapidement et le soir venu ils s'endormirent tous les deux avec le sourire.

Dès le lendemain Harold fournit à Astrid de nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer ceux qu'elle portait et qui étaient en piteux état. Ils ne lui étaient certes pas très adaptés, mais au moins ils étaient en bon état et elle pourrait s'en procurer de nouveaux une fois sur l'île d'Hagbard. Après quoi les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans problèmes, Harold passait sa matinée à chasser, voler sur Krokmou ou à collecter des plantes nécessaires pour les soins d'Astrid, pendant que celle-ci se reposait, puis ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble à discuter. Astrid insista pour sortir et après quelques jours, il accepta de la déplacer, elle ne pouvait pas encore marcher sans risquer de rouvrir sa blessure et Harold devait la porter à chaque fois. Astrid n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi dépendante, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment rien faire sans Harold, ce qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais même si sa blessure cicatrisait à une vitesse à peine croyable grâce à ce fameux cataplasme, elle ne pouvait pas encore marcher. Harold comprenait cela et il faisait tout son possible, pourtant à un moment alors qu'il la transportait à l'extérieur il eut un doute, se demandant si Astrid ne trouvait pas une quelconque compensation dans tout cela.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? _Demanda Harold._

— Pour rien. _Répondit Astrid un peu trop vite._ Je me disais que je pourrais sûrement bientôt remonter sur Tempête, elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

— Tempête ? _Demanda Harold tout en ayant la certitude de savoir de qui parlait Astrid._

— C'est le nom que j'ai donné à ma dragonne, elle arrive de nouveau à marcher normalement.

— En effet, mais en ce qui te concerne, je pense qu'il va encore falloir attendre presque une semaine. Après on ira sur l'île d'Hagbard.

Astrid préféra ne rien dire, mais elle savait qu'alors elle devrait repartir pour Beurk, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était partie et dans un mois environ la guerre commencerait. Il faudrait alors qu'Harold ait fait un choix, et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son peuple, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire marche arrière, elle avait Tempête désormais et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Et il y avait aussi Harold, elle avait encore du mal à savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait ou peut-être se voilait-elle la face, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Astrid ne regarda pas le trajet et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans un endroit dégagé au soleil, près de la rivière. Harold la déposa doucement au sol et ils parlèrent un moment avant d'être interrompu par un terreur terrible vert.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _Demanda Astrid._

— Qui ? _Demanda Harold qui n'avait pas encore vu le dragon._ Ah lui, je n'en t'ai pas parlé ?

— Non.

— C'est un messager, je l'ai entraîné à faire le voyage entre l'île Hagbard et ici, et si je le fais partir d'une autre île il reviendra toujours ici. Ce n'est pas le seul, tous les clans ont leurs messagers. D'ailleurs regarde, il a un message. _Dit Harold avant de prendre le message._

— Ça dit quoi ?

— Juste pour m'informer des dernières nouvelles et de l'avancement des préparatifs. Je communique avec Hagbard et Thorkell depuis qu'on est ici, je leur ai dit que tu avais été blessé et que je restais avec toi le temps que tu puisses m'accompagner.

Astrid comprit alors que même si Harold n'avait presque pas parlé de la guerre jusqu'ici, il n'en faisait pas pour autant abstraction et qu'il continuait à tout préparer, à faire face à ses responsabilités tout en s'occupant d'elle, ce qui ne devait pas être simple, même avec ces messagers et elle en fut quelque peu impressionnée. Cependant Harold ne remarqua rien, concentré qu'il était sur la réponse qu'il allait envoyer à Hagbard. Quand il eut terminé, Harold et Astrid reprirent leur conversation et cette dernière s'avança sur un sujet qu'Harold ne pensait pas qu'elle aborderait vu comment elle avait réagi des jours plutôt.

— Harold… À propos de l'attaque… Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui est arrivé, mais il y a une chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Harold avait espéré qu'elle accepterait de parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait beau se montrer forte devant lui, il savait que cela l'avait profondément touché. Plus d'une fois au cours des derniers jours il avait été réveillé par ses cris alors qu'elle cauchemardait. Il n'avait certes pas vécu la même chose, mais pour avoir accompli des horreurs qui l'avaient longtemps empêché de dormir il savait que parfois il fallait mieux en parler avec une personne de confiance. Pour lui il s'était agi de Thorkell et avec leur relation retrouvée il avait espéré qu'il serait cette personne pour Astrid, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Cela n'avait, au final, pas vraiment d'importance, il espérait juste qu'elle trouverait et accepterait de parler à quelqu'un.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? _S'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que la soulager un peu en répondant à sa question alors il le ferait._

— Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais fait aux hommes de Drago après les avoir retrouvés… _Dit-elle en détournant le regard, elle ne voulait pas paraître inhumaine aux yeux d'Harold, mais elle voulait savoir si ce montre était mort._ Est-ce qu'Yngvar est mort ?

— Ils le sont tous… J'ai tué Yngvar moi-même… _Répondit Harold. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître inhumain à ses yeux, mais il savait que seule la vérité pourrait l'apaiser, au moins un peu._

— Merci… _Dit Astrid après un silence pesant._ Merci Harold, il fallait qu'il meure, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour tous les autres… Tu comprends ? _Astrid craignait ce que pourrait penser Harold, mais elle espérait qu'il comprendrait._

— Je sais… Cela ne fait pas de toi un être horrible. Ce genre d'homme, ce sont des monstres… tu ne sais pas à quel point – _dit-il en songeant aux rapports qu'on lui avait faits les jours précédant son départ pour sauver Astrid –_ et s'ils doivent mourir pour que d'autres ne subissent pas les horreurs dont ils sont capables… Je ferais ce qu'il faut…

Astrid comprit qu'Harold ne parlait pas seulement d'Yngvar et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui aussi avait été profondément affecté par tous les événements qu'il avait vus, qu'il avait subis. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux comprenaient, ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient ce que cette guerre exigerait d'eux et ils ne comptaient pas se dérober, ils joueraient leur rôle. Étrangement, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'est en cet instant qu'ils se sentirent le plus proche l'un de l'autre. Ils comprenaient mieux que quiconque ce que chacun avait vécu et ils se rendaient compte qu'au fond ils étaient les mêmes. Ils pouvaient bien avoir une vision différente par moment, mais au final ils avançaient ensemble, dans une même direction. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Seule une hésitation mutuelle vint troubler leur regard et l'instant d'après ce moment volait en éclat.

Un terreur terrible venait de se poser à côté d'Harold, bientôt suivi par un deuxième et tous deux se mirent à réclamer son attention, ce qui entraîna une bagarre entre les deux reptiles. Harold dut alors détourner son regard et s'occuper des deux dragons. Astrid quant à elle, reprit ses esprits et comme elle le faisait depuis un moment elle enferma la question et les sentiments qui étaient apparus quelques secondes plutôt dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ne souhaitait pas penser à tout cela et voulant détourner ses pensées elle interrogea Harold sur ses épées.

— Harold, tu peux me dire en quoi sont faites tes épées ? Je n'ai jamais vu un métal de ce genre.

Harold qui avait réussi à séparer les deux dragons sembla apprécier la question qui lui permit de se concentrer sur un sujet précis qui ne lui posait pas de problème.

— Tu as remarqué, et bien il s'agit de fer de Gronk, c'est un métal qui ne peut être produit que par un Gronk, mais seulement en suivant, si on peut dire, une recette précise. _Dit Harold tout en sortant l'une de ses épées de son fourreau._ Cela donne un métal très léger et extrêmement résistant, pour peu que ton ennemi ait une épée de mauvaise qualité tu pourras carrément la briser avec une arme faite de ce métal.

— C'est impressionnant, je peux voir ? _Demanda Astrid en regardant l'épée._

— Oui, tiens. _Dit Harold en lui tendant l'épée._

Astrid examina alors l'épée et constata qu'en effet elle était très légère et agréable à manier. Elle se dit alors que si tous les guerriers de Beurk possédaient de telles armes, ils pourraient tenir tête à Drago plus facilement, mais elle préféra ne pas en parler à Harold. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment sa position quant à la coalition et elle préférait ne pas tout gâcher. Elle préféra poser une question qui la touchait de plus près.

— On peut aussi en faire des haches ?

— Oui, tu te bats toujours avec ce type d'arme ?

Astrid acquiesça avant de poser une nouvelle question.

— Tu accepterais de m'en faire une ?

— On verra ça quand on retourna sur l'île d'Hagbard. _Répondit Harold après une courte hésitation, son plan quant à l'alliance n'était pas encore clairement défini et même s'il avait bien conscience que celle-ci était nécessaire, il ne savait pas ce que ferait Astrid si elle n'avait pas lieu. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de fournir une telle arme sans garantie._

Astrid nota qu'Harold n'avait ni accepté ni refusé, mais elle préféra ne pas insister et se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours reposer la question plus tard. Après ça, le temps passa rapidement et ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur séjour sur l'île. Le temps passé sur celle-ci leur avait permis de réapprendre à se connaître et ils se faisaient de nouveau confiance. Harold avait pris conscience qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose pour Astrid, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait laisser ces sentiments reprendre le dessus ou s'il fallait qu'il les étouffe, il doutait de la façon dont réagirait Astrid et il ne voulait pas perdre se qu'il venait de retrouver avec elle. Quant à Astrid, elle avait beau reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas insensible à Harold, elle refoulait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas faire de choix. Les choses lui semblaient bien trop compliquées, il y avait Harold, sa nouvelle relation avec Tempête, mais aussi Beurk, sa famille, ses amis et son devoir de guerrière de les protéger. La guerre à venir n'arrangeait en rien tout cela, surtout si l'alliance n'avait pas lieu et elle préférait ne pas y penser, mais tout comme Harold elle était heureuse de la relation qu'ils avaient retrouvée sur cette île.

Le moment arriva donc de partir, Tempête s'était bien remise de sa blessure et Harold aida Astrid à monter sur son dos, elle pouvait désormais marcher, pour autant certains mouvements étaient à proscrire, puis ils partirent. Malgré la légère douleur que ressentit Astrid dans sa jambe, le vol fut du début à la fin merveilleux, cela lui avait manqué et elle en profita pleinement.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou bonne journée, selon l'heure :)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Reviews:**

 **Douby08: C'est sûr qu'Harold va avoir du mal à considérer Stoïck comme son père. J'ai trouvé l'idée pas mal, ça colle avec certaines traditions vikings (sauf que là il s'agit de dragons), mais aussi avec le fait que pour Stoïck il s'agit d'animaux auxquels il peut attribuer tout ses malheurs: attaque de son village, perte de sa femme, et même son fils. Il suffit de voir le Stoïck du premier film, borné et ancré dans ses idées, sauf que là ça a empiré. Il reste des choses à raconter, mais bon il faut bien que je fasse avancer aussi le reste de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de Johann, là pour dire la vérité je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore décidé, il y a tellement de possibilité, c'est assez facile de trouver une explication pour qu'il soit ou non repassé par Beurk... A bientôt! :)**

 **Anonyme: Merci! Je vais les détailler, en tout cas j'essaierai de faire ça à peu près correctement ;) Pour la révélation de la série, je m'y attendais pas, mais en même temps j'ai pas vraiment été étonné, surtout que quand il racontait ses histoires il y avait parfois des choses un peu troublante, mais comme nos héros j'avais tendance à pas faire attention à tout. D'ailleurs je sais pas si c'est moi, mais il y a des choses pas vraiment cohérente, comme Harold qui ne sait pas ce qu'il y au-delà de ce qu'il a découvert, de sa carte alors même que Johann parle à un moment d'un empereur romain... Sinon j'ai plutôt tout de suite songé que c'était bien pensé et que c'est un truc que je serais carrément capable de faire... Après vais-je faire quelque chose dans ce style ou pas, bonne question xD Mais si jamais à un moment tu as un doute sur un (ou des) personnage n'hésite pas à me le dire, je serais intéressé de savoir vers qui pourrait se porter tes soupçons. **

**Pour la dragonnière je pensais aussi à une dague donc ça tombe bien. Pour le reste il y a pas de soucis et oui je pensais à une relation amoureuse, par contre je songeais pas du tout à Harold, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je sais déjà avec qui cette relation pourrait avoir lieu et je pense que tu devineras sans trop de problème. Pour le chapitre, tu as parfaitement résumé les choses ;) Et oui, ils ont pris** **des attitudes et façons de penser de l'autre, ce qui je dois dire m'arrange bien, surtout pour Astrid qui risque d'agir moins dans la précipitation, de réfléchir bien plus et peut-être même un peu trop, pour le meilleur et le pire... Il y a plus vraiment de suspens depuis quelques chapitres, du coup il faut bien que je laisse quelques questions en suspend histoire de garder votre envie de connaitre la suite et puis il faut aussi que j'avance au moins un peu dans l'histoire. Et n'hésites pas à me dire les questions que tu te poses, je sais que tu l'as déjà fait, mais si jamais il y en a d'autre, je trouve toujours ça intéressant et ça me donne des pistes de réflexion. Hâte de lire ta review! ;)  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Le soleil, le vent, et même la température, tout était parfait pour les deux voyageurs et leurs dragons. Le printemps serait bientôt sur eux et le temps commençait à se radoucir, ce dont ils se seraient réjouis en temps normal, mais ils savaient que cette fois il amènerait avec lui la guerre et dans son sillage, morts et souffrances. Malgré ces pensées, ils ne se laissèrent pas aller à s'apitoyer sur ce qui pourrait arriver et ils profitèrent du soleil jusqu'à l'île d'Hagbard. Tout se déroula pour le mieux, Harold et Krokmou profitèrent du voyage pour s'adonner à quelques acrobaties aériennes sous le regard quelque peu envieux d'Astrid, cependant celle-ci savait qu'avec sa blessure et celle de sa dragonne, elles ne pouvaient se le permettre. Pour autant elle n'en voulut pas à Harold, elle était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau voler sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie, de pouvoir en profiter normalement même si tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait cru tout ceci quasiment impossible, mais aujourd'hui voler lui paraissait normal, comme si elle y avait toujours été destinée. De telles choses n'auraient pu se produire sur Beurk et pour cela, elle aurait presque remercié Drago d'avoir déclenché la guerre, presque…

Ils étaient partis dans la matinée et il devait être autour de midi quand ils virent au loin leur destination, ils accélèrent alors légèrement, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Quand Harold vit venir vers eux une patrouille, il préféra faire signe à Astrid de ralentir et ils progressèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la patrouille arrive à leur niveau. Celle-ci était composée de deux dragonniers, aucun ne faisait partie de la Garde Noire, l'un sur un cauchemar monstrueux et l'autre sur un dragon vipère. Dès qu'ils virent Harold, ils se stoppèrent et le saluèrent en se frappant le poing sur le cœur sous le regard attentif d'Astrid. Harold leur rendit leur salut et après ça ils repartirent accomplir leur mission. Il ne leur revenait pas de le questionner sur ses voyages et sur la personne qui l'accompagnait, ils le savaient et ne posèrent donc aucune question.

Quand la patrouille fut repartie, Harold et Astrid reprirent de la vitesse pour arriver rapidement en vue du village. Astrid remarqua qu'à la différence de la dernière fois il y avait un grand nombre de dragons qui se déplaçaient comme bon leur semblait sur toute l'île, mais il y avait aussi des dragonniers. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à en voir autant, tous semblaient savoir exactement où ils allaient et en continuant de les regarder elle constata rapidement que certains dragons portaient des charges lourdes. Elle se rendit alors compte de la grande différence entre Beurk et cette île. Ici, Harold avait pu accomplir la vision qu'il avait eue pour Beurk et cela était magnifique, dragons et vikings s'entraidant, mais pas seulement. Maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les bâtiments qui étaient différents, ceux qui avaient été conçus tant pour les vikings que pour les dragons. Elle se demanda alors comment elle avait pu passer à côté de tout cela quand elle était venue avec les membres de son clan. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à comprendre, vu du ciel elle réalisa que les chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés la première fois les avaient faits passés le moins possible devant de ce type bâtiment et pour les rares qu'ils avaient vu, ne s'imaginant pas une telle chose, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Elle comprit aussi à cette vue que sans Harold et les clans du nord, la guerre risquait de tourner court pour Beurk. Il ne faisait pas de doute que les dragons seraient un élément déterminant pour l'issue de la guerre.

Pendant qu'Astrid observait le village en contrebas, Tempête avait continué de suivre Krokmou et ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la grande place du village où ils se posèrent sous les yeux des vikings qui avaient stoppé leurs activités en les voyant descendre. Il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus apte où atterrir tout en étant non loin de la maison du guérisseur. Harold se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que c'était l'un des problèmes qu'il allait falloir résoudre, car même s'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus proche, cela faisait encore trop loin pour des blessés. Il espérait de tout cœur que le combat n'arriverait pas jusqu'ici, mais il ne pouvait en écarter l'hypothèse et il devait s'assurer que tout serait prêt si cela devait survenir.

Harold descendit de Krokmou et telle une mécanique bien huilée tous les vikings présent le saluèrent, il fit de même, après quoi il aida Astrid à descendre de Tempête puis il l'emmena chez le guérisseur pour que ce dernier s'assure qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec sa blessure. Harold l'avait prévenu durant le voyage et elle ne s'opposa donc pas à cette décision quand il l'entraîna avec lui. Durant tout le trajet, qui ne dura en réalité que peu de temps, Astrid ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harold avec curiosité. Elle avait beau déjà savoir que les peuples du nord étaient très traditionalistes et formalistes, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son étonnement face à tout le respect, ou si ce n'en était, face au cérémonial qui était démontré envers Harold. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à cela, après ce qu'elle avait vu des semaines plus tôt dans la forêt lorsque Thorkell avait retrouvé Harold, elle s'était doutée que ce genre de chose se produirait, mais pas à une telle échelle. Il semblait qu'elle avait sous-estimé l'importance du Protecteur du Nord et elle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de poser des questions précises à Harold quant à son rôle. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment et elle préféra garder le silence, observant pour en apprendre un maximum.

Le trajet fut rapide et une fois arrivé, ils entrèrent dans la maison où ils trouvèrent le guérisseur. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme d'apparence rachitique, mais qu'Harold savait détenir encore une certaine force malgré son grand âge. Il y aurait également dû y avoir une apprentie, mais celle-ci était sûrement parti chercher quelques plantes, ils auraient donc affaire au vieux guérisseur. Celui-ci était en train de manger son déjeuner quand ils étaient entrés, mais quand il vit Harold il laissa son repas de côté pour accomplir les formalités d'usage et lui demander la raison de sa venue. Harold lui expliqua pour la blessure d'Astrid et le guérisseur la prit tout de suite en charge. Il vérifia l'état de la blessure et ne trouva rien à redire à ce qu'avait fait Harold. Il conseilla de ne rien faire qui puisse entraîner une réouverture de la plaie et de continuer à appliquer le cataplasme à base de crème cicatrisante. Harold n'en avait pas préparé d'avance et le guérisseur ne fit aucune difficulté pour en fournir un nouveau pot à Astrid. Harold savait qu'ayant été préparée depuis au moins plusieurs jours et mise en pot, elle serait moins efficace. Il aurait pu demander que le guérisseur en prépare, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de son pouvoir et la blessure d'Astrid cicatrisant bien, cela serait de toute façon suffisant. Après quoi ils ressortirent de la maison du guérisseur avec la ferme attention d'aller déjeuner, mais ils furent interceptés par Thorkell. Celui-ci semblait énervé, mais pour autant il salua comme il se devait Harold, puis Astrid avant de prendre la parole.

— Harold, j'aimerais te parler ! Je t'attends sur le terrain d'entraînement. _Dit Thorkell dont la voix trahissait son énervement._

Sans rien dire de plus il ouvrit la voie et se dirigea vers la grande place.

Harold et Astrid se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, puis sachant que le seul moyen de le savoir était de le rejoindre, ils le suivirent et rejoignirent leurs dragons sur la grande place d'où ils purent décoller pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement des dragonniers qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du village. Astrid suivit Harold et ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le terrain, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait presque personne et Astrid en fut un peu étonnée après l'effervescence qu'elle avait constatée au niveau du village. Elle ne savait comment cela fonctionnait sur cette île, mais elle semblait héberger un grand nombre de vikings et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait peut-être un système d'horaire pour les entraînements ou les repas. Ou était-il possible que Thorkell en apprenant l'arrivée d'Harold ait demandé que les terrains soient dégagés ? Mais le pouvait-il ? Il était certes le fils du chef, mais Harold était le Protecteur du Nord et elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment tout cela pouvait se concilier. Les réponses n'étaient cependant pas pour tout de suite, et tournant son regard vers les rares dragonniers présents, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient vêtus complètement de noir. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle devrait demander à Harold si cela avait une signification même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Survolant leur destination quelques instants, Astrid remarqua également qu'il y avait non loin du terrain un grand bâtiment où elle vit entrer un dragonnier et son dragon, à quoi pouvait-il bien servir, voilà une nouvelle question qu'elle devrait poser à Harold. Elle reporta son regard sur le terrain d'entraînement et constata qu'il était vaste et séparé en diverses zones, il y avait des parcours d'obstacles, des zones où il y avait des mannequins de paille, ou encore des cibles en bois, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de râteliers sur lesquels on pouvait voir des armes et boucliers. Le terrain était extrêmement bien aménagé et Astrid n'eut pas le temps de le détailler entièrement qu'ils se posaient juste devant Thorkell qui avait atterri juste avant eux, ils descendirent de leurs dragons et celui-ci prit la parole.

— Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête Harold ?! _Demanda fortement Thorkell à son ami qui venait juste d'arriver, sous les regards incrédules et curieux des quelques membres de la Garde présents._

— Encore cette discussion ? On en a déjà parlé… _Dit Harold sans toutefois être réellement étonné, il se doutait de ce que son ami allait lui reprocher._

— C'était avant la guerre et tu sais que je n'étais déjà pas d'accord ! Maintenant ça suffit, tu dois accepter ce qui va avec la position que tu occupes !

— Je peux savoir de quoi il est question ? _Intervint Astrid qui ne comprenait rien à cette conversation._

— Thorkell me reproche d'être trop imprudent…

— Imprudent ?! Harold tu es carrément suicidaire, tu n'es pas invincible, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, seul pour aller te battre et sauver quelqu'un ! Les clans ne sont unis que parce qu'ils te respectent et te craignent, si tu venais à mourir, cela risquerait de causer notre perte à tous.

— C'est donc ce que l'on pense de moi ? On me craint ? Tu vois Astrid, je t'avais bien que je ne suis plus le même que celui que tu as connu, même mes amis ont peur de moi. _Dit Harold légèrement attristé sans rien laisser paraître, il se doutait déjà de cela, mais le savoir était autre chose._

— Harold… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu es mon ami. _Dit Thorkell qui s'était calmé en attendant les paroles d'Harold._ Mais tu sais bien que certains clans ne t'ont rejoint qu'en raison de ce que tu peux accomplir avec les dragons. Ne déforme pas ce que j'ai dit, ils sont peu nombreux et eux c'est plus par crainte de ce qui arriverait s'ils rompaient l'accord que pour autre chose qu'ils restent, alors s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose…

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi.

— Tu ne le veux pas, mais tu dois l'accepter. Tu as été nommé Protecteur du Nord, tu en as accepté les responsabilités, alors accepte aussi le reste !

— Harold… _Dit Astrid en posant une main sur le bras de celui-ci._ Je pense qu'il a raison, en cas de guerre tous les chefs se doivent d'être protégés, tu dois accepter cela. _Dit-elle en pensant aux gardes qui accompagnaient désormais le chef de Beurk partout, ce qui lui fit alors songer qu'avec ce qu'Harold lui avait dit sur sa fuite, il faudrait mieux qu'il ait des protecteurs en cas de rencontre._

Elle réalisa alors que si un conflit devait apparaitre en cas de rencontre entre Harold et de Stoïck, son devoir lui commanderait de protéger son chef et de s'opposer à Harold, mais elle doutait de plus en plus d'en être capable avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Ces pensées semèrent le trouble dans son esprit pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus ainsi que la parole.

— Et Harold… _Commença Astrid avant de faire une légère pause._ Tu ne me fais pas peur, avec tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde t'aime et soit d'accord avec ce que tu fais, et tu le sais.

— Très bien. _Dit Harold en soufflant et en leur jetant un regard noir à tous les deux._ J'accepte, de toute façon j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et que tu m'aurais rendu la vie impossible dans le cas contraire.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait qu'ils en arriveraient là, et il savait que ses amis n'en démordraient pas alors plutôt que de se disputer et de perdre du temps, il leur accorda cette victoire.

— Pire que ça. _Répondit Thorkell, heureux qu'Harold ait accepté, et légèrement étonné car il savait qu'il pouvait être extrêmement borné quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses amis._

Harold ayant accepté, Thorkell fit signe de venir à deux dragonniers de la Garde Noire qui avaient observé toute la scène. Voyant cela, Harold lança un regard exaspéré à son ami, ce dernier avait tout prévu, mais il ne pouvait plus rien dire. S'avançait désormais vers lui une jeune fille athlétique avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux marron, et un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'Harold, il avait lui aussi des yeux marron, des cheveux noirs mi-longs et une barbe de quelques jours.

— Tu te souviens de Raina et Alrik, ils veilleront sur toi et Krokmou, et quand Élia et Eskil auront terminé leurs missions respectives, ils… _Commença Thorkell avant d'être interrompu par Harold._

— J'ai compris, allons manger. _Dit Harold avant de monter sur Krokmou et de partir à toute vitesse, laissant tout le monde sur place._

— Au moins il a accepté, je dois dire que je m'attendais à pire. Merci Astrid, sans ton intervention cette conversation aurait été interminable. _Dit Thorkell avant de proposer à tout le monde de rejoindre Harold._

Astrid et les dragonniers ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent vers leur dragon. Astrid dut cependant demander de l'aide à Thorkell pour monter sur Tempête et elle en voulut à Harold d'être parti sans penser à cela. Elle détestait faire preuve de faiblesse, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les vikings qui l'entouraient, et par-dessus tout elle était une guerrière. Thorkell qui avait compris cela, rassura Astrid.

— Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, moi aussi je suis un guerrier et on n'aime pas forcément demander de l'aide, mais parfois on n'a pas le choix. _Dit Thorkell qui était venu aider Astrid._

— Facile à dire quand on n'est pas celui qui a besoin d'aide. _Contra hargneusement Astrid._

— Moi aussi je me suis retrouvé dans ta position. Harold t'a parlé de la manière dont on a chassé les hommes de Drago la première fois ? _Répondit Thorkell sans se formaliser du ton d'Astrid._

— Il m'en a un peu parlé… Harold n'est pas entré dans le détail pour tout, tu veux dire que tu as été blessé ? _Demanda Astrid qui s'était radoucie et qui voulait en apprendre plus._

— Oui, une blessure un peu comme la tienne. Harold m'a sauvé la vie. Je te raconterai peut-être un jour, et avec ce qu'il se passait, je refusais de rester à l'écart. À chaque fois que je devais monter sur Garm j'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais je n'avais pas le choix. À l'époque j'étais le seul à part Harold à monter sur un dragon, il faut dire qu'il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement…

— Comment as-tu réussi ? _Demanda Astrid qui était intriguée._

— À obtenir sa confiance ? À devenir son ami ? Je te raconterais peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. En attendant, tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de demander de l'aide même si tu es une bonne guerrière. Cela ne changera pas cet état de fait et si quelqu'un vient te dire quelque chose tu pourras toujours t'occuper de lui à la manière viking. _Dit Thorkell avec un sourire._

— Une bonne guerrière ? Je suis la meilleure de mon île. _Astrid voyant le regard amusé de Thorkell ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un défi._ Tu ne me crois pas ? Dès que je serai remise on se fera un combat et je te montrerai que je suis la meilleure !

Thorkell se contenta de hocher la tête et d'accepter le défi s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle était la meilleure de son île, mais ils n'étaient pas sur celle-ci et il savait qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs guerriers de tous les clans du nord. Néanmoins il savait également qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un adversaire et il ne le fit pas, s'il devait y avoir un combat entre eux deux, il ferait son maximum. Une fois Astrid sur Tempête, il se détourna pour rejoindre son dragon, puis ils partirent rejoindre la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Harold à la table d'Hagbard. Ils profitèrent du déjeuner pour discuter en évitant néanmoins en grande partie le sujet de la guerre, cela avait tendance à plomber l'ambiance. Ils ne purent cependant en faire une totale abstraction, tout le monde voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé à Astrid, laquelle raconta plus ou moins en détail ce qui s'était passé. Elle fut alors touchée de voir le soutien que lui apportèrent tous les vikings présents à leur table, ils semblaient tous sincères et elle accepta sans protester leur sollicitude. Ils comprirent sans difficulté qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cet événement et les discussions s'en détournèrent. Elle put alors profiter du repas pour discuter avec Raina et Alrik pendant qu'Harold discutait principalement avec Thorkell et Hagbard.

Après le repas, Thorkell et Hagbard partirent accomplir leur travail de la journée tandis que Raina et Alrik suivirent Harold qui avait décidé de faire visiter l'île à Astrid qui n'avait pas pu tout voir la première fois qu'elle était venue en raison de la méfiance envers le groupe de Beurk et de ce qu'il avait fallu leur cacher. La visite dura la majeure partie de l'après-midi, Astrid était impressionnée par tout ce qui avait été accompli sur l'île, la façon dont les vikings collaboraient avec les dragons et tout ce que cela apportait de bénéfique. Harold était heureux de pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de créer sur Beurk, il regretta seulement le fait d'être suivi comme son ombre par Raina et Alrik. Il ne pouvait cependant rien dire, il avait accepté cette situation et faire machine arrière était désormais impossible. Astrid profita de la visite pour lui poser les questions qu'elle avait à l'esprit depuis la matinée.

— Harold, je me demandais, il y a des dragonniers avec des armures de cuir normal, mais d'autres comme Raina et Alrik qui portent comme toi une armure noire. Il y a une raison ? _Elle se doutait que la réponse serait la Garde Noire, Harold l'avait déjà mentionné, mais il n'était jamais entré véritablement dans le détail, pour autant elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence._

Harold n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alrik, qui était à peine quelques pas derrière, répondit. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Harold et de Raina, cette dernière lui donnant même un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de donner sa réponse.

— C'est car on fait partie de la Garde Noire, les meilleurs dragonniers qui soient. Pour la plupart, on a été formé par Harold et quand il est devenu Protecteur du Nord, que les clans l'ont accepté lui et les dragons, on a pris le nom de Garde Noire. On est en quelque sorte la garde rapprochée et le fer de lance du Protecteur du Nord ou du Dragon Noir, ça dépend à qui on demande. _Répondit Alrik avec un ton un peu exagéré, démontrant qu'il avait pleinement conscience que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, avant de terminer par un sourire._

— Je n'aurais sûrement pas dit les choses comme ça, mais Alrik vient de répondre à ta question. _Dit Harold en jetant un dernier regard à Alrik avant de reporter son attention sur Astrid en souriant légèrement, ce qu'elle seule put voir._

Elle comprit alors que malgré ce qu'il avait laissé paraître, Harold avait apprécié le manque de formalisme d'Alrik. Elle n'en était pas sûre, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez ce peuple, mais elle pensait avoir remarqué une différence dans leurs manières d'agir quand ils avaient ou non une mission. Que ce soit avec Thorkell sur les terrains d'entraînement ou encore lors des discussions du déjeuner, ils avaient tous agi naturellement alors qu'au contraire, que ce soit le guérisseur ou depuis le début de la visite, ils étaient bien plus formels. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Raina avec qui elle avait passé un bon moment lors du repas et qui, depuis la sortie de la grande salle, était devenue extrêmement sérieuse. Elle trouvait cela à la fois impressionnant et surprenant, mais elle n'était pas habituée à un tel mode de vie et elle avait l'impression que même Harold, qui avait passé du temps avec ce peuple, avait du mal à être en totale adéquation avec cette façon de faire. Peut-être se trompait-elle, elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais en revanche elle ne doutait pas qu'en passant un peu plus de temps sur celle île, elle obtiendrait la réponse.

— Cette garde est composée de combien de membres et Thorkell c'est quoi son rôle ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus qu'un simple membre.

— En effet, c'est lui qui la dirige, et la Garde Noire est aujourd'hui composée d'une vingtaine de dragonniers. Toutes les îles ont des gardes avec à leur tête un meneur, un chef. Ici c'est un peu différent, il y a en quelque sorte deux gardes, la Garde Noire et celle de l'île avec tous les autres dragonniers. Thorkell est à la tête des deux. La Garde Noire est différente, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu mon mot à dire dans son organisation, Thorkell a pris les choses en main en ce qui la concerne. À la différence des autres, elle est… comment dire… restreinte, sélective. Il faut demander à en faire partie et passer certaines épreuves, et puis il faut… _Dit Harold en hésitant à la fin, avant de faire une pause puis de continuer._ Enfin en bref, ils font partie des meilleurs dragonniers et ils prennent leur mission très à cœur. _Dit-il tout en jetant un regard sans équivoque sur le fait qu'il trouvait qu'ils en faisaient souvent un peu trop, aux deux vikings en armure noire qui le suivaient._ Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix et jusqu'à présent je ne faisais pas grand cas de la mission que s'est donnée la Garde, mais toi et Thorkell ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix…

Astrid préféra ne pas relever pour ne partir dans une conversation sans fin et qui n'aboutirait sûrement à rien.

— Alors si je comprends bien, chaque île a des dragonniers avec des meneurs, ces derniers te font leur rapport et prennent leurs ordres de toi. Et Thorkell fait office de bras droit.

— Pour tout ce qui concerne les dragonniers, c'est Thorkell, et pour le reste c'est Hagbard. Pour les dragonniers ça va, même si chaque garde est originaire d'une île différente il n'est pas difficile de leur faire accepter les ordres et de travailler ensemble quand cela est nécessaire, mais pour ce qui est du reste, les chefs en font encore un peu qu'à leur tête. Ça n'a pas été facile d'imposer tout ça. Les clans m'ont nommé Protecteur du Nord, mais pour autant ils n'aiment pas que j'intervienne trop souvent. On n'a pas l'impression comme ça, mais il faut faire preuve d'énormément de diplomatie, et je suis bien heureux qu'Hagbard soit là pour ça.

Astrid comprenait très bien, lors de son voyage avec Stoïck, celui-ci avait beau connaître depuis de nombreuses années les chefs qu'il avait ralliés à sa cause, il avait quand même dû faire des compromis. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile, la réputation de Stoïck et la nécessité faisant loi, les chefs avaient acceptés, mais dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait été quasi impossible. Astrid prit le temps d'assimiler tout cela, puis elle posa une nouvelle question.

— Je voulais aussi te demander, le bâtiment prêt du terrain d'entraînement, qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai vu un dragonnier et un dragon entrer dedans.

— C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler le quartier général des deux gardes de l'île, on y trouve des stalles pour les dragons, mais aussi une grande salle, une cuisine, des chambres, et encore bien d'autres choses. En somme tout ce qui peut être nécessaire à des dragonniers. Le bâtiment sert aussi à accueillir les dragonniers des autres îles qui viennent ici. Et c'est aussi en quelque sorte ma maison sur cette île, j'y ai une chambre réservée et un bureau qui fait aussi office de salle de réunion quand Hagbard n'est pas concerné. Il apprécie les dragons, mais il n'a jamais voulu en avoir un ni monter dessus et vu que le terrain est un peu excentré par rapport au village, quand il y a une réunion avec lui c'est dans la grande salle.

— Tu me feras visiter ?

— On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, mais on va devoir se dépêcher un peu si on veut pouvoir tout faire. J'ai certaines obligations à remplir en fin de journée.

Astrid accepta, ils partirent visiter rapidement le bâtiment et ils finirent ensuite de faire le tour de l'île sur le dos de leurs dragons. Harold lui montra l'ensemble de l'île, s'arrêtant aux endroits les plus intéressants et le méritant. Raina et Alrik purent alors raconter l'histoire de l'île et de ces endroits, ainsi que quelques anecdotes qui ne furent pas sans rappeler à Astrid des événements similaires avec son groupe de Beurk. Cela permit à Astrid d'apprendre à mieux connaître les deux dragonniers, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les apprécier. Que ce soit Alrik qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait ou Raina et son comportement qui lui rappelait le sien, elle était presque certaine qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec eux. Cependant la fin d'après-midi arriva rapidement et Harold raccompagna Astrid jusqu'au bâtiment principal où elle retrouva la chambre qu'elle avait eue lors de sa première visite. Sa blessure la faisait légèrement souffrir et Harold devant accomplir certaines obligations, elle avait accepté sa proposition de la raccompagner à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, il la laissa se reposer et partit accomplir ses devoirs.

Il avait été en contact avec Hagbard durant tout son séjour sur son île avec Astrid, mais il prit néanmoins le temps de s'informer de tous les détails qui n'avaient pas été couchés sur le papier et dont il n'avait par conséquent pas connaissance. Il régla divers problèmes, s'informa sur la situation des autres îles, et alors qu'il sortait de la forge où il s'était assuré que tout se passait correctement quant à la production d'armes et d'armures en fer de Gronk, il croisa Thorkell.

— Thorkell, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à la forge ?

— J'ai commandé des épées d'entraînement aux forgerons, je viens les récupérer et ensuite je les emmène à l'armurerie. On se retrouve après à la grande salle si tu veux, ça va bientôt être l'heure de dîner. _Dit Thorkell en arrivant à sa hauteur, puis en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la forge d'où il ressortit peu de temps après avec les armes._

Harold avait décidé d'attendre à l'extérieur et quand Thorkell ressortit il lui emboîta le pas.

— Je vais t'accompagner, enfin, on va t'accompagner. _Dit Harold en faisant référence à ses deux ombres et à Krokmou._

— Je suis sûr que tu ne les as même pas remarqués de la journée.

— Hum… Ils savent se montrer discrets, sauf quand ils prennent la parole sans y avoir été invités. _Dit Harold en lançant un regard à Alrik._

Thorkell préféra ne rien dire, se doutant qu'Harold faisait cela pour le voir réagir et qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement de rien du tout. Dans le cas contraire, il ne faisait pas de doute que le problème était déjà réglé et il ne voulait pas donner une occasion à Harold de revenir sur son consentement.

— Alors comment ta visite de l'île avec Astrid s'est-elle passée ? _Demanda Thorkell avec un sourire entendu._

— Très bien... mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

— Toi et cette fille, il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Je veux dire, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et de vous connaître tous les deux, et tu as quand même foncé tête baissée pour la sauver.

Harold jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier la position des deux membres de la Garde, lesquels étaient assez proches pour entendre la conversation et il ne voulait pas que des rumeurs se répandent. Thorkell qui avait suivi le regard de son ami, comprenant ce à quoi il avait pu penser, réagit et leur fit signe de laisser un peu de distance. _Maintenant c'est certain, il risque d'y avoir des rumeurs._

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne vont rien dire… _Dit Thorkell qui avait vu le regard d'Harold._ Mais tu sais, il y a déjà quelques rumeurs, que tu sois parti la sauver et que tu passes ta journée à faire le guide n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu… _Continua Thorkell avec la certitude qu'il avait bien deviné les pensées d'Harold, lequel ne s'attarda pas sur ces paroles._

— Non. Il y a une époque où il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose, mais cela fait longtemps et maintenant je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai besoin de temps, et de toute façon il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est la première à avoir cru en moi, je lui fais confiance, elle ne m'a jamais trahi. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'espoir de voir un jour vikings et dragons ensemble quand elle a accepté Krokmou et l'amitié que j'ai réussi à nouer avec lui. Je lui devais bien de la sauver.

— Si tu le dis. _Dit Thorkell qui doutait un peu de l'explication._ Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais te poser sérieusement la question et ne pas attendre trop longtemps, car avec la guerre on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. _Dit Thorkell avant de continuer moins sérieusement._ Et encore s'il n'y avait que la guerre…

— Peut-être, mais je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à devoir me poser des questions. _Dit Harold avec un regard sans équivoque à son ami qui ne préféra pas réagir._ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par s'il n'y avait que la guerre ?

— Élia… Tu sais bien qu'elle aimerait avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec toi. Quand elle va voir Astrid, ça risque de faire des étincelles si elle se sent menacée, je ne suis pas sûr que seulement deux membres de la Garde soient suffisants pour te protéger. _Dit-il en rigolant, laissant de côté la remarque d'Harold qu'il savait juste._

Harold réalisa soudain que Thorkell n'avait pas forcément tort et il préféra mettre fin à la conversation. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça et n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se produire, il continua d'avancer en direction de l'armurerie, accompagné de Thorkell qui avait bien du mal à s'arrêter de rire. À tous les coups, il s'imaginait des scènes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Harold quant à lui préférait ne même pas songer à ce qui pourrait arriver et il finit par ne plus lui prêter attention. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination où ils déposèrent les armes avant de partir vers la grande salle. Harold savait que Thorkell n'avait pas tort au fond, il allait devoir se poser sérieusement la question. Il y avait d'un côté Élia qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans maintenant, il l'aimait bien, il fallait l'admettre, mais de l'autre côté il y avait ces sentiments pour Astrid, à la fois anciens et nouveaux, et le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette dernière pouvait ressentir. Cependant avant qu'il ait pu trancher ils arrivèrent en vue de la grande salle et il préféra laissa ça de côté pour l'instant, se disant qu'il avait encore le temps.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre?** ** **:)****

 **A bientôt!**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir ou bonjour selon l'heure**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Douby08: Merci pour ta review! Je comprends, moi aussi c'est un peu compliqué avec les études, d'où le délai qu'il y a entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. En tout cas sache que j'adore toujours autant avoir ton avis ;) En effet, à force d'attendre, Harold risque de manquer de temps et la situation pourrait lui échapper... Pour tes questions, même si je ne vais pas y répondre toute de suite pour ne pas te gâcher ta lecture, je te remercie de les poser, ça permet de me faire une idée de ce que tu peux attendre dans la suite :) A bientôt!**

 **/**

 **Anonyme: Une nouvelle fois je te remercie pour tes supers reviews et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le temps nécessaire dernièrement. Pour commencer avec Yngvar il est possible que cela vienne de tout ce que tu as mentionné car j'adore l'histoire et j'ai aussi joué à Skyrim (tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais tu as fait le jeu ou tu as trouvé ça en faisant une recherche internet?), du coup ça peut venir de l'un comme de l'autre ou même des deux. Pour Johann, la chose qui me dérange c'est que justement les vikings sont allés jusqu'en Europe, d'un côté on a Johann qui en parle et de l'autre on a Harold qui lui semble faire comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y a au-delà de sa carte (que l'on peut notamment voir dans dragons 2 et une réflexion qu'il fait dans la série ou peut être le film où il dit qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a au-delà). Après ce n'est que du détail, mais comme tu l'as remarqué j'adore ça. **

**Pour le coup je suis pressé de voir ce que tu vas t'imaginer ou deviner ;) Alors soit je vous balade, soit je mets ça juste sous votre nez de façon à ce que vous vous disiez que c'est trop évident et que c'est pas ça, vu ma façon de faire depuis le début j'imagine que tu te doutes de ce que je vais choisir. Pour les questions ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'avoir une énorme liste tant que j'ai aussi ton avis, car tu le sais déjà, j'adore avoir ton avis :) C'est d'ailleurs assez marrant parfois de voir qu'on pense de la même façon, je ne serais pas étonné si tu découvrais certaines choses avant tout le monde et parfois tu poses des questions auxquelles je n'ai même pas pensé et je ne vais pas te cacher que je m'en sers pour améliorer l'histoire. Pour tes questions, sur ton premier tiret, Elia a déjà été décrite physiquement, mais ça fait peut être trop longtemps (dans les premiers chaps), si tu ne t'en souviens absolument pas, dis le moi je remettrai ça dans un prochain chapitre (s'il y a d'autres personnages n'hésites pas), pour le reste ça sera dans les chapitres. 2eme tiret, réponses dans un prochain chapitre. 3eme tiret, j'en parlerais surement pour expliquer un peu mieux, mais pour faire simple, les chefs n'ont une réelle obligation d'obéir au protecteur qu'en cas de guerre, après en temps de paix c'est plus selon des degrés d'acceptation, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, du coup tu n'es pas forcément plus avancé. 4ème tiret, réponses dans les chapitres à venir. J'aime bien aussi Thorkell, après c'est vrai que j'apprécie tous mes personnages, au moins si tu les apprécies c'est que je me suis pas trop loupé en les créant et qu'ils deviennent intéressant. Pour les fautes, je suis désolé que tu en trouves de plus en plus, la relecture prends pas mal de temps et je n'en malheureusement pas toujours assez. Il y a juste concernant "les yeux marron", il existe une règle d'accord avec les couleurs et si je me trompe pas, dans ce cas marron ne doit pas prendre de -s, après si je me trompe n'hésite pas à me le dire. Et si tu pouvais me donner le nom pour ton dragon et sa description physique ça serait génial, je vais peut être en avoir besoin pour les mentionner (mais je ne suis pas encore sûr), pour le reste je t'en reparlerais quand j'en aurais besoin. Comme d'habitude je suis pressé d'avoir ton avis et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt!  
**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Certaines choses ne peuvent disparaître de votre esprit, pourtant Stoïck avait réussi à oublier cette odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée à lui, mais il la reconnut comme si c'était la veille. Il avait espéré qu'il ne sentirait jamais plus une telle chose, qu'il oublierait, mais bien malgré lui quand elle se présenta, il la reconnut immédiatement sans même en être profondément dégoûté. Il savait ce qu'elle signifiait, ce qu'elle présageait, mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il ne pouvait laisser son esprit aller à songer à cela. L'odeur du sel humide et de l'océan mélangé au sang était si caractéristique qu'il la reconnut à travers la fumée qui voilait son champ de vision.

Des vikings voulurent lâcher leurs rames pour aller éteindre le feu qui avait pris à l'avant du navire, mais il ne les laissa pas faire et leur ordonna d'une voix tonitruante de regagner leur place. Ils regagnèrent ces dernières sans même hésiter. Le chef voulait laisser le navire brûler ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, ils avaient une totale confiance en lui et en sa réputation, ils savaient qu'il ferait tout pour les faire sortir de cette situation.

Habités d'une vigueur nouvelle sous les encouragements de leur chef, les vikings ne se préoccupèrent plus des flèches enflammées qui pleuvaient sur leur navire et ils redoublèrent leurs efforts. Le drakkar, sous l'impulsion d'une telle volonté, s'élança alors, fendant les flots à toute vitesse. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'imposant navire ennemi et tous les vikings lâchèrent leurs rames pour agripper avec force le bastingage d'une main et de l'autre leur arme, il n'était pas question de les perdre quand ils heurteraient le drakkar ennemi. Le choc ne tarda pas, le navire adverse avait réussi à virer au dernier moment et plutôt que de le percuter de plein fouet, les deux drakkars se retrouvèrent flanc contre flanc au crissement assourdissant du bois et du métal. Le choc passé, les vikings sous les ordres de Stoïck s'emparèrent de grappins et les lancèrent à l'assaut du drakkar pour s'assurer que leur élan ne les emmènerait pas au-delà, puis après avoir accroché comme il se devait leur arme et bouclier, ils commencèrent à grimper.

De toute sa vie, Stoïck n'avait jamais vu un tel navire, au moins deux fois plus long qu'un drakkar classique et trois fois plus haut. Il aurait aimé en possédé de tels, il songea alors que ce serait bientôt le cas et qu'après il serait possible d'en construire d'autres sur le même schéma, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils en aient le temps. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le moment de songer à de telles choses et il se reconcentra sur la bataille à venir. Il laissa sa rage l'envahir et tout comme ses hommes il monta à l'assaut du navire, ce qui lui prit deux fois moins de temps. Son équipage était à peine arrivé sur le pont qu'il s'y trouvait également.

Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de vikings sur le pont, soit deux fois plus qu'eux. Ce que le reste de son équipage constata également.

— Le premier arrivé au Walhalla me garde une place. _Dit l'un des vikings avec un rictus plus qu'un sourire._

— C'est à eux que tu devrais dire ça. _Rétorqua l'un de ses compagnons, ce qui déclencha un léger rire de la part de l'ensemble d'entre eux._

Durant ce court échange, le temps avait semblé se figer, aucun des deux camps n'avait fait un geste. Leur ennemi avait beau être plus nombreux, cela n'inquiéta pas le chef de Beurk, il avait une totale confiance dans ses compagnons, ils faisaient partie des meilleurs combattants qui soient et ensemble ils gagneraient, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il repéra sur sa gauche un petit groupe de trois vikings, il fit tournoyer sa hache à double tranchant, s'assurant qu'il l'avait bien en main et il s'élança avec un rugissement digne de Thor.

— Pour Beurk !

— Pour Beurk ! _Reprirent le reste de ses hommes avant de s'élancer à leur tour._

Le temps reprit alors son cours normal, Stoïck s'élançant vers ses ennemis. Le temps qu'il arrive à leur niveau il intercepta de sa hache une flèche qui lui était destinée et remarqua les archers en retrait. _N'ont-ils donc aucun honneur ?!_ S'enragea-t-il avant d'atteindre le premier de ses ennemis. Un viking assez jeune qui ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de batailles dans sa vie et qui n'en verrait plus jamais. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever son bouclier que la hache du chef de Beurk lui brisa les côtes et le tua sur le coup, son bouclier et son épée tombant au sol avec fracas. Il se tourna rapidement vers les deux vikings restants et contra immédiatement un coup d'épée asséné avec force, provoquant des étincelles au contact de l'acier de sa hache. Voyant venir une deuxième attaque il recula précipitamment. Les deux vikings qui lui faisaient face, étaient, au contraire du premier, dans la force de l'âge et couvert de cicatrices démontrant leur habitude du combat. Il s'agissait de vétérans à n'en pas douter. _Des ennemis à ma hauteur !_

Faisant passer sa hache d'une main à une autre, il commença à avancer en arc de cercle, mais ses ennemis ne voulant pas risquer de suivre le mouvement et de se retrouver avec l'un des compagnons de l'imposant viking qui leur faisait face dans le dos chargèrent de concert. Stoïck évita adroitement le premier coup d'épée et frappa de son poing le visage de son ennemi qui recula sous le choc, puis il dévia de justesse la lame étincelante du second viking. Ce dernier recula immédiatement après, levant son bouclier pour contrer la puissante contre-attaque du chef viking, lequel frappa avec tellement de force que sa hache resta coincée dans le bouclier. Le premier viking, le nez en sang et probablement brisé, saisissant l'occasion se rua en avant. Stoïck le voyant arriver n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner son arme et de sauter sur le côté, ce qui ne lui évita pas une courte estafilade au bras gauche. Il sentit la brûlure de la lame, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement de rien, il en fit totalement abstraction et s'empara du bouclier du tout premier viking qu'il avait tué ainsi que de son épée. Il les soupesa rapidement, se préparant à les utiliser, les deux étaient bien trop légers et de mauvaise facture par rapport à ce dont il avait l'habitude. _Peu importe, ça fera l'affaire, même sans ça je réussirai…_

Le viking au nez brisé leva se bouclier et se plaça devant son compagnon qui essayait en vain de retirer la hache encastrée dans son bouclier. Stoïck en profita, il chargea, le viking s'attendait à devoir repousser un coup d'épée et il se mit en position, prêt à parer l'attaque de son bouclier, mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Plutôt que d'utiliser son arme, Stoïck qui savait que pour battre de bons combattants il fallait les surprendre, se rua avec toute sa force bouclier en avant et il projeta son ennemi plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième viking, qui, ne réussissant pas à retirer la hache, avait abandonné son bouclier, se contentant de son épée. Voyant cela, Stoïck jeta avec toute sa force son bouclier et son épée sur son ennemi qui lui aussi ne s'était pas attendu à une telle manœuvre. Il eut néanmoins le réflexe de sauter sur le côté, mais quand il se releva la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un bouclier se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers son visage. Stoïck n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait récupéré sa hache sans se préoccuper de la retirer du bouclier et il avait frappé son ennemi qui se relevait tout juste, faisant voler en éclat le bouclier et la tête de son ennemi. Le viking qu'il avait projeté quant à lui s'était relevé entre-temps, mais encore à moitié sonné, il tenta une attaque que Stoïck réussi à esquiver aisément et entraîné par celle-ci il passa à côté du chef viking qui en profita pour lui asséner un formidable coup de hache dans le dos.

Ses ennemis étaient morts et le chef de Beurk en profita pour reprendre son souffle et analyser de nouveau la situation. La plupart des cadavres jonchant le pont étaient ceux de leur ennemi, mais pas seulement malheureusement. Ses hommes avaient néanmoins l'avantage, il vit l'un d'entre eux jeter par-dessus bord l'un de leurs adversaires avant de jeter sa hachette sur un viking qui s'apprêtait à tuer l'un de leurs compagnons dans le dos. Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage du chef, rien ni personne n'égalait ses hommes, mais l'instant d'après cela disparu. Le fier combattant qu'il avait observé venait de se prendre une flèche dans le cou et se tenant la gorge, il recula jusqu'à heurter le bastingage et passa par-dessus bord.

Stoïck tourna son regard vers l'origine de la flèche et vit un archer se trouvant en retrait, à l'arrière des combats, celui qui avait essayé de le tuer. _Lâche, ce n'est pas ainsi que devrait se battre un viking._ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer ainsi, mais une part de lui savait qu'ils étaient en guerre et que si celle-ci exigeait que lui ou son peuple doivent se battre ainsi, ils le feraient. Cette pensée ne put cependant atteindre son esprit enfiévré et sa hache en main, Stoïck se précipita vers l'archer. Passant près d'un combat entre l'un de ses hommes et deux de leurs ennemis, il en profita pour asséner un coup de hache, sectionnant net un bras et provoquant des hurlements de douleur, avant qu'il ne continue son chemin, laissant à son compagnon le soin de terminer le travail. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires avant d'être en vue de l'archer, qui le remarquant, s'essaya à le prendre pour cible, mais face au viking enragé qui lui faisait face il n'eut le temps de tirer qu'une seule flèche que Stoïck intercepta de sa hache. Ce dernier se rua alors sur son ennemi, qui lâcha son arc et tenta de fuir avant d'être rattrapé et projeté contre le bastingage. Stoïck s'avança vers lui et levant sa hache s'apprêta à frapper.

— Je vous supplie ne me tuez pas… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez… _Tenta le viking sans regarder son bourreau, mais dont la voix semblait refléter sa peur._

— Que j'épargne un lâche… _Commença Stoïck, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des exclamations fusaient dans son dos._

Ils avaient gagné, ses hommes criaient victoire, le convoi était sauvé. Jetant un regard au reste du navire, il constata que le seul de leur ennemi encore vivant se trouvait au bout de sa hache et avec un souffle de résignation il abaissa cette dernière.

— Très bien, tu me diras tout ce que tu sais, mais si tu essayes de t'enfuir tu es mort. C'est compris ?

— Je vous jure que je ne tenterais rien.

Stoïck ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, devant lui se tenait l'imposant mur de Beurk dont il avait ordonné la construction. La bataille avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt alors qu'ils acheminaient une cargaison de bois au clan qui leur fournissait les pierres nécessaires à la construction. Un échange simple et efficace, du bois contre des pierres. Il n'avait cependant pas cru qu'ils se feraient attaquer, il pensait que Drago attendrait un temps plus clément afin de déplacer toute son armée en même temps, mais il avait eu tort. Sur les quinze membres de son équipage, huit avaient fini par mourir, que ce soit lors de la bataille ou des suites de leurs blessures. Un prix bien lourd à payer, mais ils avaient au moins réussi à protéger les drakkars transportant le bois et ils avaient récupéré ce qui était désormais le navire principal de leur flotte. Cela sans compter le prisonnier qui avait déjà commencé à parler et même s'il se méfiait des informations, elles étaient pour le moins intéressantes. Pour autant il restait une question à laquelle il n'avait pu répondre. Comment avaient-ils découvert qu'un convoi devait passer ce jour-là ?

Cette question ne voulait pas quitter son esprit, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur Astrid. Elle était partie depuis un moment et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle ou de Johann. D'un côté il s'inquiétait, il l'avait envoyé avec si peu d'hommes et si elle rencontrait un navire comme celui qu'ils avaient affronté elle n'avait aucune chance, mais en même temps, il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il y avait eu la fuite des dragons de l'arène que personne n'avait pu lui expliquer jusqu'à présent et depuis Astrid n'avait cessé d'agir de plus en plus bizarrement. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit la façon dont elle avait eu d'être proche de ce Thorkell, leur manière de chuchoter avant qu'ils n'entament leur voyage retour pour Beurk. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Varek et son intuition lui disait qu'il savait quelque chose. _C'est plus qu'une intuition, j'en suis sûr, il doit savoir quelque chose._ Serrant les poings, pris d'une détermination nouvelle, il arrêta son observation des travaux en cours et se dirigea avec détermination dans la direction où il savait trouver celui-ci. _Il parlera, oui, il parlera…_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Eskil était parti, pour la plupart à errer seul dans le froid. _Plein Est qu'il avait dit, quelle bonne blague…_ Il s'en souvenait encore de cette phrase et de l'horreur des derniers jours, mais heureusement les premiers avaient été tout le contraire, agréables, au moins en ce qui concernait le temps. Il était parti en compagnie d'Élia, et ils auraient dû être également accompagné d'Eldrid qui faisait elle aussi partie de la Garde Noire, mais quand elle avait appris qu'ils s'arrêteraient sur l'île natale d'Eskil elle avait changé d'avis. Elle avait préféré partir de son côté et il s'était donc retrouvé seul avec Élia. Ils n'étaient pas supposés voyager ensemble, ce n'était pas ce qu'Harold avait ordonné, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus interdit. En pensant à celui-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée vers la fin de la réunion. _Plein Est…_

— D'après les informations dont on dispose, Drago se trouve quelque part dans cette zone. _Indiqua Harold sur la carte posée sur la table autour de laquelle tous les dragonniers sélectionnés pour les missions de reconnaissance se trouvaient._ Vous partirez donc plein Est et seul, vous séparer sera le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un maximum d'informations.

— On ne risque pas de perdre du temps à faire du repérage sur une île déjà visitée par l'un d'entre nous ? _Demanda l'un des dragonniers de la garde de l'île._

Harold avait demandé à Thorkell de lui envoyer les dragonniers les plus aptes pour ce type de mission et il avait été étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas sélectionné que des membres de la Garde Noire. Au contraire même, il n'y avait que trois membres de celle-ci. Il savait en revanche que le dragonnier qui avait posé la question avait transmis sa candidature pour en faire partie, mais il lui restait visiblement quelques petites choses à apprendre.

— Ça ne sera pas une perte de temps. En partant seul, cela vous évitera de prendre les mêmes itinéraires, il y a ainsi peu de chance que vous vous y rendiez exactement au même moment et même si c'était le cas, chacun d'entre vous à sa façon de faire, de voir les choses. Il est possible que vous ne releviez pas les mêmes détails, d'autant plus si vous y allez à plusieurs jours ou semaines d'écart. Ça sera un bon moyen de savoir ce qui a pu changer. En plus de cela, il n'y a pas que les îles, si vous remarquez des drakkars, leurs itinéraires, cela peut aussi être une bonne source d'information. _Lui répondit Harold._ Il y a d'autres questions ?

Il laissa quelques instants à tout le monde et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune autre question, il clôtura la réunion.

— Très bien, je pense que tous les points ont été abordés. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et surtout faites attention à vous, prenez le temps qu'il faut.

Le reste n'avait été qu'aurevoirs et derniers conseils. Il chassa ces souvenirs, mais la phrase elle resta. À l'Est il y avait été, lui et Élia avaient commencé par se rendre sur son île où ils avaient passé plusieurs jours. Élia était cependant restée un peu moins longtemps, lui avait été bien accueilli, mais elle, avait dû faire face à une certaine animosité de la part des habitants de l'île. Elle ne s'en s'était pas formalisé et malgré les efforts d'Eskil, après seulement deux jours, elle avait préféré partir pour accomplir sa mission. Eskil quant à lui était resté un peu plus longtemps, profitant ainsi de l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son peuple. Il avait néanmoins une mission à accomplir et lui aussi avait dû partir. Il avait alors avancé plein Est à la recherche de Drago comme Harold leur avait demandé, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien, enfin presque, quelques îles, mais aucune n'étaient habitées. Il avait alors erré pendant plusieurs jours sous la pluie avant d'avoir la certitude que Drago se trouvait soit plus au nord soit plus au Sud. Le nord lui paraissait improbable, on disait qu'il n'y avait rien à part des étendues glacées et il savait que les Beurkiens habitaient au sud. Il avait donc pris direction Sud-Est et il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il lui avait fallu des jours, des semaines, il avait si peu dormi qu'il ne savait plus vraiment, mais cela avait été payant, il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait observé chaque île, recherchant la présence des hommes de Drago sans pour autant qu'il n'obtienne se qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il trouve la bonne. Cette île, il l'avait observé pendant des jours, il s'était approché au plus près, puis s'était posé dessus. Il avait alors obtenu ce pour quoi il était venu, cela n'avait pas été simple, mais il rentrait désormais avec des informations qui changeraient le cours de la guerre. Encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse.

Sentant une goutte d'eau lui heurter le visage, il sortit de ses pensées. _Encore de la pluie, génial…_ Il avait quitté l'île depuis peu de temps et en se retournant il lui aurait encore été possible de la voir, mais pour l'instant ce qui l'inquiétait était ce qui allait bientôt le dépasser. Un vent fort le poussait, mais celui-ci amenait également avec lui les nuages menaçants de la tempête qui faisait rage dans son dos et qui bientôt atteindrait l'île. Il n'avait que peu d'avance sur celle-ci et s'il était pris dedans, il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

— Allez Svike, montrons à cette tempête que nous sommes plus rapides ! _Dit Eskil tout en encourageant son dragon._

Il s'agissait d'un cornebrute noir strié par endroit d'un rouge foncé, sa tête et sa queue étant pour leur part entièrement de cette dernière couleur. Sa rencontre avec Svike datait d'après son arrivée sur l'île d'Hagbard et de la décision d'Harold de former des dragonniers. Celui-ci lui avait présenté un grand nombre de dragons, mais il ne s'était trouvé aucun lien avec l'un d'entre eux. Harold loin de laisser tomber avait alors décidé de l'emmener sur une île où de nombreuses races de dragons cohabitaient et où il avait fait la connaissance de son ami. Là aussi les choses n'avaient pas été aisées, Svike qui avait vu dans les deux vikings et le furie nocturne une menace avait essayé de les tuer. Eskil et Harold avaient alors dû s'entraider pour s'en sortir, ce qui avait sûrement été la partie plus ardue après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais ils avaient réussi et quand ils avaient enfin réussi à calmer le cornebrute, avec l'aide d'Harold, Eskil en avait fait son ami. Cela n'avait pas effacé le passé, mais quand ils avaient quitté l'île ils étaient au moins repartis sur une nouvelle base.

— Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! On ne va pas laisser gagner cette tempête ! Dès qu'on sera rentré je te promets que tu auras tout ce que tu veux ! _Continua Eskil avant de se retourner._

La tempête était juste derrière eux, mais petit à petit ils prenaient de la vitesse et il avait la certitude que bientôt ils la distanceraient. _Bien joué Svike !_ L'île qui se trouvait derrière eux fut bientôt engloutie par la tempête et Eskil songea qu'il était heureux d'en être parti, et alors qu'il allait se retourner il remarqua un point au loin. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un dragon ou d'un dragonnier, mais il était trop tard pour lui. _S'il s'agit d'un dragonnier que Thor lui vienne en aide, il n'échappera jamais à la tempête._

* * *

La tempête était sur elle, garder l'altitude était devenu presque impossible, le vent était bien trop fort et la pluie les aveuglait totalement. _Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, j'étais tellement pressé de rentrer. Élia, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris…_ Ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer Élia alors même que plus la tempête les engloutissait plus elles subissaient sa rage.

— Kara, je sais que tu peux y arriver, vas-y ma grande continue ! _Encouragea Élia._

Sa dragonne, un razolame, tenta alors de prendre un peu plus de vitesse, mais les vents étaient trop forts et même s'ils les poussaient dans la bonne direction il était impossible de garder une altitude constante. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Je pensais vraiment qu'on pouvait la distancer…_

— Tu peux y arriver … tu peux y arriver …

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, enfin presque, quand elle avait appris qu'Eskil et Eldrid partiraient eux aussi, elle s'était fait une joie de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Malheureusement, quand elle avait appris qu'ils feraient un léger détour, Eldrid avait préféré partir de son côté. Harold leur avait dit de prendre leur temps, mais à tous les coups elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et doué comme elle était pour obtenir des informations sans être vu, Élia doutait qu'elle puisse échouer.

Elle s'était alors retrouvée avec Eskil, ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais elle regrettait désormais de n'avoir eu que les beurkiens à l'esprit. Durant tout le voyage, elle n'avait pas cessé de parler d'eux, de lui demander ce qu'il en avait pensé et avec du recul elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait énormément insisté sur Astrid. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant la jeune viking blonde et Eskil en avait malheureusement fait les frais. Ce dernier avait pourtant, malgré son tempérament, écouté et participé à la conversation, du moins quand elle lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Ce qui en y repensant était étonnant même si elle était prête à jurer qu'il aurait craqué s'ils avaient dû faire une journée de voyage de plus. Quand son île natale avait été en vue, il n'avait pu cacher son exaspération et il avait accéléré. Elle l'avait alors retrouvé sur la grande place du village où il saluait déjà des membres de son peuple. Elle l'avait rejoint, mais elle avait vite compris à leurs regards qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Les jours qui avaient suivi n'avaient fait que renforcer cette impression malgré les efforts d'Eskil pour arranger les choses. Elle savait quelle en était la raison, elle faisait partie de la Garde Noire, Eskil aussi, mais lui il faisait aussi partie de leur peuple et c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait. Elle, en revanche, était vue comme la représentante d'Harold, ses yeux et ses oreilles, et ils lui en voulaient toujours pour ce qui s'était passé des années auparavant.

Elle comprenait pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi même si elle trouvait cela injuste, Harold ne méritait pas cela, mais il s'agissait de vikings et ils pouvaient être bornés. Tous n'étaient cependant pas ainsi, comme Eskil ou encore les membres de la garde de l'île qui s'ils n'avaient compris qu'Harold ne pouvait être tenu comme entièrement responsable, avaient au moins pardonné. Elle comprenait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela d'une bêtise sans borne et ils n'étaient malheureusement pas les pires. Ses parents étaient bien pires, repenser à eux avait empiré les choses et elle avait décidé de partir après seulement quelques jours. Elle avait prévenu Eskil sans lui donner réellement d'explication, mais elle se doutait qu'il comprenait et elle avait pris direction plein Est à la recherche de Drago et de ses hommes.

Elle avait dû faire face au mauvais temps et à nombre de difficultés pour obtenir des informations sans se faire repérer, mais elle avait réussi. Elle avait accompli sa mission et désormais il fallait qu'elle rentre, qu'elle retourne auprès d'Harold. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, qu'elle lui parle, quelques mois auparavant les choses avaient enfin commençaient à prendre la direction qu'elle souhaitait, en tout cas elle en avait eu l'impression. Elle avait espéré pouvoir s'en assurer à Snoggletog, mais une nouvelle fois Harold avait décidé de disparaître ce jour-là, elle savait où il était parti et elle avait hésité à le rejoindre, mais elle avait préféré respecter son souhait d'être seul et aujourd'hui elle le regrettait. Quand il était revenu, tout s'était accéléré, la guerre, l'arrivée des beurkiens et de cette Astrid au sujet de laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Le seul bon point est qu'elle devait être de retour sur son île depuis un moment désormais et bientôt elle aussi serait de retour chez elle, même si elle doutait de plus en plus de pouvoir réussir. La tempête était de plus en plus forte, elle était trempée et glacée, son dragon peinait à maintenir l'altitude et la fatigue commençait à lui obscurcir les idées.

— Tu peux le faire Kara, je crois en toi… _Dit-elle avant de se coller entièrement contre son dragon pour offrir le moins de prise possible à l'air et alors même qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution, la fatigue l'emporta et la ramena deux ans en arrière._

— Kara, attends-moi !

— Dépêche-toi ! Il est sur la grande place, je veux le voir avant qu'il parte. _Répondit la jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années avant d'accélérer encore plus._

Élia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'accélérer, presque à courir pour la suivre. À peine étaient-elles arrivées sur la grande place qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole et que Kara se dirigeait avec détermination vers le dragon qui se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. Élia resta alors quelques instants interdite face à la détermination de la jeune viking, puis se reprenant elle voulut la rattraper, mais il était trop tard, elle tendait déjà la main vers le dragon.

— Karalyn, non ! _Cria Élia._

Au cri d'Élia, le dragon et le viking, tous deux noir comme la nuit, se tournèrent ensemble avec une rapidité à peine croyable. Sans le vouloir, le furie nocturne renversa la jeune viking qui fut rattrapée in extremis par le dragonnier noir. Élia se précipita alors vers eux.

— Excusez l… _Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu._

— Je peux le toucher ? _Demanda Kara avec détermination._

Élia n'en revenait pas, Hagbard avait été clair sur le respect qu'il fallait lui adresser et elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour l'impétuosité de la jeune fille, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Harold se mit à rire avant de s'agenouiller au niveau de Kara.

— Comment s'appelle cette jeune fille si déterminée ?

— Je m'appelle Karalyn, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kara et ça, c'est ma sœur Élia. Je peux toucher Krokmou ?

— À ce que je vois tu es bien informé, que sais-tu d'autre ?

— C'est un furie nocturne.

— En effet et est-ce que tu sais qu'il comprend tout ce que tu dis ? _Kara regarda alors avec intérêt Krokmou._ Si tu veux le toucher, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander.

La jeune viking ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et tout en tendant la main, elle demanda à Krokmou si elle pouvait le toucher, ce à quoi il répondit en avançant sa tête vers la paume de la jeune viking. À ce souvenir et même malgré le sommeil dans lequel Élia était plongée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'agissait du dernier bon moment qu'elle avait passé avec sa sœur. Elles s'étaient mises à adorer les dragons dès l'arrivée d'Harold et ce jour-là sur le chemin menant à leur maison elle lui avait dit qu'un jour elle aussi elle serait une dragonnière, mais celui-ci n'arriva jamais. Dès le lendemain elle tomba malade et rapidement les choses empirèrent, Harold était parti avec un grand nombre de guerriers et surtout avec le seul guérisseur de l'île. Ils avaient essayé de soigner sa sœur, mais jour après jour elle l'a vit perdre un peu plus son combat, elle resta à ses côtés jusqu'au bout sans pouvoir rien faire et quand finalement le guérisseur revint il était trop tard.

Élia n'avait jamais vu une maladie si rapide et quand elle avait demandé au guérisseur de lui dire la vérité, il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à la sauver s'il avait été là. C'était une chose qu'elle avait eu besoin de savoir même si cela ne l'aida pas vraiment. La suite avait été difficile pour elle et pour ses parents, ces derniers avaient reproché leur malheur à Harold pour avoir emmené avec lui le guérisseur. Ils savaient tous pourtant que ce n'était pas Harold qui en avait décidé ainsi, mais Hagbard qui avait ordonné au guérisseur de partir avec les guerriers. Elle ne réussit jamais à leur faire entendre raison et leurs relations commencèrent à se tendre. Pour sa part elle en avait voulu à Hagbard pendant un moment, mais la raison avait fini par reprendre le dessus et elle savait qu'il avait accompli son devoir de chef, sans le guérisseur de nombreux guerriers seraient morts de leurs blessures. Ses parents n'avaient cependant jamais vu les choses ainsi, et cela avait encore empiré quand elle avait décidé de réaliser le rêve de sa sœur et de devenir un membre de la Garde Noire. Ce jour-là, ses parents avaient perdu leur deuxième fille, ils n'avaient jamais pardonné Harold et ils avaient vu dans sa décision une trahison. Depuis ils ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole, la bannissant de chez eux.

Harold avait été d'un grand secours, il avait compris se qu'elle ressentait et elle comprenait pleinement pourquoi aujourd'hui avec ce qui leur avait révélé sur son passé. Elle s'était alors engagée pleinement dans son rôle, elle s'était entraînée durement jusqu'à devenir l'une des meilleurs et quand elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa dragonne elle avait décidé de lui donner comme prénom le diminutif qu'elle utilisait avec sa sœur, pour lui faire honneur et qu'elle vole en quelque sorte avec elle. Elle s'était juré de faire de son mieux pour elle et voilà qu'elle allait échouer.

Son esprit se mit alors à cauchemarder, puis d'un seul coup elle se sentit tomber, elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité, mais peu à peu elle arriva à ramener sa conscience au premier plan. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus la pluie et dans un dernier effort elle entrouvrit les yeux, il faisait tellement noir qu'elle ne réussit qu'à apercevoir ce qui semblait être une paroi rocheuse avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois, emporté par la fatigue. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle sentait sa dragonne sous elle et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

* * *

La tempête faisait rage, les épais murs de pierre ne pouvaient en atténuer toute la férocité et comme pour faire écho à celle-ci les nombreuses torches éclairant la grande pièce semblaient elles-mêmes avoir faibli d'intensité. Pour autant elles tenaient bon, ce qui ne les empêcha pas néanmoins de vaciller sous l'effet du puissant courant d'air qui se dégagea lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Un viking à la barbe et aux cheveux roux avec une balafre impressionnante lui recouvrant la joue droite entra d'un pas déterminé avant que les portes ne commencent à se refermer derrière lui.

Il avança vers le fond de la longue salle où se trouvait un trône de pierre, vestige du clan qui possédait jadis cette île et qui avait fait l'erreur de leur résister. Sur son passage, les torches accrochées aux piliers bordant ce qui apparaissait comme une allée et qui était autrefois la grande salle de l'île vacillèrent de plus belle rendant la salle plus sombre. Pour peu qu'il n'y eût ce vent qui s'engouffrait entre les portes se refermant, un viking superstitieux aurait pu croire que les murs eux-mêmes se souvenaient du massacre qui avait été commis dans cette salle. Le viking continua d'avancer sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, il appréciait la coïncidence, mais bientôt le choc des portes se fit entendre et les torches reprirent leur éclat alors même qu'il arrivait au pied du trône où siégeait celui qu'il était venu voir.

— Dagur ! Te revoilà, quelles sont les nouvelles ? _Demanda d'une voix forte l'imposant viking assis sur le trône._

— Drago, toujours assis sur ce trône, vous comptez l'emmener quand on partira ? _Demanda Dagur avec sarcasme._

Drago ne regrettait pas, malgré le comportement de Dagur, d'avoir fait de lui l'un de ses plus proches lieutenants. Il n'était, certes, pas l'un des plus loyaux, mais il s'agissait d'un bon combattant et il devait reconnaître que ses guerriers étaient eux aussi relativement doués ou du moins bien entraînés. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et il s'était rapidement rendu compte que cela avait son utilité, certaines îles avaient été d'autant plus faciles à soumettre quand elles avaient su qu'elles auraient à faire à Dagur le dérangé. Pour autant, Drago doutait qu'il le soit vraiment, dérangé, fou. Les conditions qu'il avait posées en échange de son ralliement à sa cause étaient loin de l'être, rien d'extravagant, et même si par moment il pouvait se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation, cela semblait être comme un écho du passé. Il avait dû être aussi dérangé qu'on le racontait, mais cela semblait aujourd'hui s'être atténué et de cela il s'en félicitait, sans quoi il n'aurait pu en faire l'un de ses lieutenants.

Dagur quant à lui avait beau avoir rejoint Drago, il savait qui il était et à quel point on pouvait le redouter et même s'il savait de quoi Drago était capable, il se refusait à le craindre comme nombre de vikings le faisaient. Pour autant il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller trop loin et lorsqu'il vit le regard de Drago il se décida à répondre à la question. Une chose néanmoins l'intrigua, ce regard était loin de refléter la colère qu'il voyait habituellement quand il faisait ce genre de réflexion. Il se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien mettre Drago de bonne humeur, il ne voyait que cette raison et il voulut alors vérifier son arme, mais il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. _S'il a décidé de se débarrasser de moi…_ Commença-t-il à penser tout en esquissant un sourire, avant d'être interrompu.

— Il y a un problème Dagur ? _Avec une expression laissant présager qu'il attendait seulement la réponse à sa question._

— Nous avons perdu plusieurs navires ces dernières semaines, la plupart à cause de sabotages. Si cela continue, nous risquons d'être retardés dans nos préparatifs…

— Ces satanés dragonniers du nord ! _Grogna Drago en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir de pierre._

— Pas seulement, nous avons capturé un viking. Un coriace, la seule chose qu'on a pu obtenir de lui c'est qu'il faisait partie de la coalition de Beurk.

— Ils ont donc pris le risque d'envoyer des navires et des vikings… _Dit-il légèrement étonné._ Il n'était sûrement pas tout seul, si on peut les capturer et les faire parler… Je veux que tu t'en charges Dagur. _Ordonna Drago, ce qui fut accueilli par un léger rire approbateur de la part de son lieutenant._ Quoi d'autre ?

— Nous avons aussi perdu le navire chargé de l'embuscade. Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait envoyer des parenvrilles, les hommes que vous avez envoyés ne valaient rien ! Il n'y avait pas mieux pour aller droit vers une défaite ! _Ce qui fut accueilli par un regard noir de Drago dont Dagur ne soucia pas._ Et il y a aussi ce navire dans le nord, il est certain désormais qu'il a été détruit par le Dragon Noir, ils avaient pourtant ordre de rester en dehors de son territoire et d'observer. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà… _Dit-il tout en s'imaginant tordre le cou de ces incapables._

— Pas le Dragon Noir… Harold… _Dit avec un sourire de triomphe Drago sans se préoccuper des remises en causes de Dragur._

— Harold… Harold… Connais pas, vous parlez de qui ?

— Le Dragon Noir n'est autre qu'Harold Haddock, troisième du nom, fils de Stoïck la Brute, chef de Beurk. _Dit Drago avec une pointe d'exaspération face au comportement de Dagur, mais aussi avec triomphe._

— Impossible, ce Harold, le maigrichon inutile ? On raconte qu'il est mort depuis au moins cinq ans. _Répondit Dagur en fouillant ses souvenirs._

— Les dernières informations que j'ai obtenues sont formelles il s'agit d'Harold Haddock. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il semblerait qu'il soit devenu un combattant et un chef digne de ce nom. _Déclara Drago avec hargne et colère, mais aussi avec ce qui semblait être du respect pour ce viking qui avait réussi à le mettre en échec._

Drago en avait la conviction, sans le Dragon Noir, sans Harold, il aurait mis la main sur le nord et ses riches ressources deux ans auparavant et aujourd'hui prendre le contrôle des îles de la coalition de Beurk aurait été une simple formalité. Quand il songeait à cela, il ne pouvait empêcher la rage de le gagner, mais à l'époque il ne disposait pas d'assez d'hommes pour attaquer massivement le nord tout en s'assurant le contrôle des îles de l'Est qu'il venait de prendre. Les choses avaient pourtant bien débuté, même s'il n'avait pu imposer toutes ses conditions au risque de voir les clans du nord faire front commun, il avait réussi si ce n'était, pour tous, à obtenir leur soumission totale, au moins le versement d'un tribut. Il avait alors espéré pouvoir faire progresser les choses rapidement, mais il avait fallu que celui que tous surnommaient aujourd'hui le Dragon Noir arrive et à partir de là tout était allé de mal en pire. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour garder la main mise sur le nord il avait échoué, subissant défaite après défaite. Chacune de ses tactiques étaient déjouées et le mystère qui entourait le dragonnier noir n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses, insinuant la peur dans le cœur de ses hommes. Il en était venu à détester et à respecter ce viking qui lui tenait face et comprenant qu'il ne pouvait gagner cette bataille il avait préféré lui laisser le nord pour pouvoir se préparer à la guerre qui désormais était à leur porte.

— S'il s'agit vraiment du fils de Stoïck vous ne craignez pas qu'ils forment une alliance ?

— Tu peux en être sûr Dagur, même s'ils forment une alliance elle sera bien trop fragile pour tenir.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

— Stoïck a essayé de tuer son fils. _Dit-il avec un sourire tandis que Dagur partait d'un rire rappelant son tempérament dérangé, sûrement s'imaginait-il la scène de l'échec du redouté Stoïck face au faible Harold de ses souvenirs._ Et même s'ils venaient à surmonter cela, j'ai bien d'autres choses de prévues pour eux et avant la fin de la guerre nous les frapperons si durement que leur alliance volera en éclats ! Ils s'agenouilleront tous devant moi ! _Déclara Drago emporté par son sentiment de victoire avant d'être interrompu par Dagur qui avait retrouvé un calme glacial._

— N'oubliez pas que Beurk doit me revenir.

— Tu l'auras, ne suis-je pas un homme de parole ?

— Et l'autre chose aussi, l'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Pas encore, mais tu l'auras ! J'ai donné ma parole! _S'énerva Drago avec un geste vers Dagur lui disant qu'il pouvait disposer. Lequel partit vers la sortie de la grande salle_ , _sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'énerver Drago plus que nécessaire._

 _Tu l'auras ou peut-être que non, il faudrait déjà qu'on la retrouve…_ Il avait donné sa parole qu'il trouverait ce que Dagur cherchait et il avait réussi avant qu'elle ne réussisse à fuir. Depuis il n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main dessus et même s'il le faisait, il hésitait à la donner à Dagur. Il savait que garder ce que Dagur désirait serait un excellent moyen de pression, mais également dangereux tellement il était imprévisible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait et pour l'instant seul Harold l'intéressait. _Tu n'as fait que me retarder, mais bientôt de gré ou de force tu t'agenouilleras devant moi, oui, je peux te jurer que bientôt cela arrivera…_

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre avec plusieurs personnages et points de vues?**

 **A bientôt!**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre, on retourne avec Astrid et Harold. Pour ceux qui veulent, il me faut un nom pour la dragonne de Raina. C'est le dernier dragon qui a besoin d'un nom, si ça vous dit de participer, sinon je trouverais bien quelque chose.  
**

 **Review:**

 **Anonyme: Merci pour la review ! Pour le coup j'adore aussi l'histoire, il y a pas mal de possibilité, je crois que j'arriverais pas à retrouver d'où m'est venu l'idée du nom d'Yngvar. Pour la carte c'est bien pensé, j'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, vu comme ça c'est cohérent. Pour Élia, j'ai rappelé rapidement sa description dans ce chapitre. Je vais essayais de faire quelque chose pour la hiérarchie, faut juste que je trouve le bon moyen d'insérer ça. Sur les fautes, pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est déjà super que tu m'en fasses part quand tu en vois et c'est sûr que parfois la langue française c'est à rendre fou, mais ça la rend aussi très intéressante :) Merci pour la description du dragon, pour les noms ils sont tous très bien, je sais pas encore lequel je vais prendre. Et concernant Eldrid je te fais part d'une idée, tu me dis ce que tu en penses, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je me disais qu'elle pourrait avoir 2ans de moins qu'Harold (ce qui fait qu'elle a 18 maintenant et 16 quand Harold est arrivé la première fois), pendant le premier conflit avec Drago elle pourrait avoir été mise à l'écart puisque c'est un danger public au combat, qu'elle aurait été sous-estimé. Un peu comme Harold quand il était sur Beurk. Harold l'aurait découvert en train d'essayer de se lier avec un dragon (le stormcutter). Tu vois les parallèles, Harold les aurait aussi fait et ils se seraient liés d'amitié. Ils restent pas mal de détails à rajouter, c'est une idée de base. Si tu n'en veux pas tu me dit, ou changer certaines choses, rajouter des détails… **

**J'ai fait le chapitre précédant en prenant en compte tes questions et tes remarques. J'espère que tu auras trouvé les combats assez détaillés, je pourrais sûrement en rajouter encore un peu si besoin pour les prochains. Concernant Stoïck, Varek, Astrid je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions ici, il va se passer certaines choses et tout va être expliqué dans les chapitres à venir. La relation Eskil-Harold est un peu compliqué, tu sauras pourquoi au prochain chapitre. Pour Élia, je me suis dit que son passé allait lui apporter un peu de sympathie car je sais que certains fan du hiccstrid ne l'aiment pas trop, et puis je trouve que ça la rend plus intéressante. Pour le village, je pense que c'est un peu un mélange de tous ce que tu as relevé après faut prendre en compte que le temps est passé depuis et ils ont appris à connaître Harold au moins sur l'île d'Hagbard. Je suis content que la dernière partie t'ait plus, tu m'avais demandé un passage sur Drago, j'ai fait au mieux ;) Pour le prisonnier, c'est pas un dragonnier, Dagur dit qu'il s'agit d'un viking de la coalition de Beurk, ce n'était pas clair ? Après je n'exclut pas qu'un dragonnier puisse être capturé ou ait été capturé, mais là dans le dialogue c'était pas le cas. Il y a une question que je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas posé, c'est comment Drago a-t-il appris pour Harold. Pour Dagur je dit rien, je suis pas encore sûr à 100 % de ce que je vais faire.**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Après la visite de l'île d'Hagbard_

Astrid avait profité de la fin d'après-midi pour se reposer dans sa chambre et avait même fini par s'endormir avant d'être réveillée par Hagbard lui-même qui frappait à sa porte.

— Il est l'heure du dîner, si tu veux te joindre à nous… _Dit-il en attendant une réponse._

— Merci, ça sera avec plaisir.

— Je sais que les blessures peuvent parfois être assez gênantes, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à demander et tu peux te servir dans nos livres si tu le souhaites. _Proposa Hagbard en invitant Astrid à le suivre._

— Je… Merci, mais pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle sous le regard interrogatif de son hôte._ Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes sincère, mais nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter cela. _Dit-elle en songeant au comportement de son peuple._

— Je ne vais pas te juger sur le comportement de ton peuple et c'est le minimum que l'on peut faire après ce qui t'est arrivé. _Voyant le regard d'Astrid il continua._ Tu as été attaqué sur notre territoire, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, il est de notre devoir de protéger les navires marchands et diplomatiques y pénétrant.

Astrid mit quelques instants à assimiler ses paroles, Harold avait beau lui en avoir parlé et elle l'avait constaté elle-même, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette façon de pousser à l'extrême le sens du devoir.

— Ce n'était pas votre faute… _Commença Astrid avant qu'Hagbard ne fasse un geste de la main signifiant qu'il n'en croyait rien, puis il prit la parole._

— J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Harold et mon fils.

— Oui, Thorkell est quelqu'un de bien et il comprend les gens. Il fera un bon chef un jour. _Répondit-elle en laissant délibérément de côté le cas d'Harold._

À ces paroles Hagbard hocha la tête, appréciant les paroles de la jeune viking qui le plongèrent néanmoins dans une réflexion sur cet avenir qui s'offrait à eux et tout à ses pensées il ne relança pas la conversation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'escalier et entamèrent la descente menant à la grande salle. Le repos avait fait du bien à Astrid et elle n'eut aucun mal à descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la table principale où Hagbard s'installa également. Les conversations commencèrent, le repas allait être servi et Astrid se demanda alors où pouvaient bien être Harold et Thorkell. Elle allait poser la question au père de ce dernier quand elle les vit entrer dans la grande salle. Thorkell riait et semblait avoir bien du mal à retrouver son calme tandis qu'Harold était pour sa part plongé dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et vinrent s'installer directement à la table du chef, tout comme les deux guerriers qui n'avaient pas lâché Harold d'une semelle.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent le temps qu'ils s'installent puis reprirent ensuite, Astrid se retrouva en face de Raina, ce qui ne la dérangea pas. La visite de l'après-midi lui avait permis de commencer à faire connaissance avec elle et déjà elle appréciait la jeune guerrière. Cela était réciproque et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elles délaissent toutes deux, les autres conversations pour discuter entre elles. Astrid pouvait être elle-même, pas comme sur Beurk où elle devait toujours faire attention à ne rien dire de compromettant, et cela était agréable. Elle n'était pas sur cette île depuis longtemps que déjà elle l'appréciait, ce qui ne fut que renforcé par la suite. Elle constata qu'elle et Raina avaient pas mal de points communs, ce qui leur permit de se rapprocher d'autant plus facilement et il ne fit, dans l'esprit d'Astrid, rapidement pas de doute qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies.

Astrid apprit que Raina était extrêmement reconnaissante à Harold pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Avant qu'il n'arrive elle ne trouvait pas sa place, mais depuis que les vikings pouvaient monter les dragons, sa vie avait changé pour le mieux. Elle sut ainsi que Raina avait fait partie des premiers à rejoindre l'entraînement d'Harold pour devenir dragonnier et que cela lui avait permis d'obtenir sa place dans la Garde Noire. Astrid qui avait constaté au cours de leur visite que le dragon de sa nouvelle amie était lui aussi de l'espèce des dragons vipères, sans pour autant avoir l'occasion de l'approcher de près, apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une dragonne et une nouvelle fois elle sourit de leurs similitudes. Elle en profita alors pour demander de nombreux conseils sur la façon de s'occuper au mieux de Tempête. Leurs conversations abordèrent ensuite de nombreux sujets et Astrid se rendit compte que Raina était impulsive, mais qu'elle savait réprimer son tempérament quand il le fallait. Plus la soirée avança et plus elles s'apprécièrent, vers la fin du repas, elles apprirent avec étonnement, tout du moins pour Raina, que leur arme préférée était la hache même si Astrid s'en doutait déjà. Elle avait vu au cours de l'après-midi que Raina était équipée d'une hache à double tranchant comme elle les affectionnait et elle regrettait de ne plus posséder la sienne. Depuis qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle se sentait un peu démunie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus en réclamer une à ses hôtes. Elle aurait voulu posséder une hache en fer de Gronk, mais après l'échec de sa première demande elle préférait attendre pour la réitérer auprès d'Harold. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver cette nouvelle coïncidence amusante tout comme Raina et elles se promirent alors que lorsque Astrid serait rétablie elles s'organiseraient un petit combat pour voir qui était la meilleure. Astrid ne vit pas le temps passer, plus elle apprenait à connaître cette île et ses habitants moins elle avait envie de repartir. Elle regretta que la soirée se termine, le repas venait de se finir et Raina avait proposé à Astrid de se voir le lendemain pour qu'elle lui prête des vêtements, ce qu'Astrid avait accepté avec joie. Les vêtements que lui avait prêté Harold étaient passe-partout, mais loin de lui convenir et tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement qu'elle avait oublié d'en demander de nouveau depuis leur arrivée dans la matinée. Ils allaient tous se quitter quand Harold les informa qu'il y aurait une réunion en début d'après-midi le lendemain. Après ça, tous partir se coucher.

Le lendemain Harold et Astrid ne se virent pas de la matinée, Astrid passant comme prévu un peu de temps avec Raina.

— Où va-t-on ? _Demanda Astrid._

— Tu ne voulais pas des vêtements ?

— Oui, bien sûr, mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu habitais dans l'autre direction. On ne va pas chez toi ?

— Je me suis dit que tu préférerais avoir des vêtements rien qu'à toi plutôt que je te prête les miens.

— Merci, mais ça ne va pas poser de problème… je ne voudrais p… _Commença Astrid avant d'être interrompue._

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne posera pas de problème et je ne t'aurais pas proposé dans le cas contraire. _Lui répondit Raina avec un sourire._ On y est.

— Où ça ?

— Le tailleur de l'île. _Dit Raina en lui montrant la maison leur faisant face._

Elles se trouvaient dans une rue adjacente à la grande place du village, devant une maison typique de l'île, tout en bois et finement décorée de gravures. Astrid n'eut cependant pas le temps de détailler ces dernières que Raina poussait la porte et l'entraînait avec elle. Une fois à l'intérieur Astrid ouvrit grand les yeux, de l'extérieur la maison était peut-être typique, mais l'intérieur en revanche était bien plus singulier pour un viking. Il y avait de nombreuses tables sur lesquelles étaient exposés à la vue de tous des tissus de toute sorte. Le long des murs on pouvait distinguer des sortes de mannequins de bois portant pour certains des tenus allant de magnifiques robes à des habits austères en cuir et rappelant bien plus une armure qu'autre chose.

— Par ici. _Lui dit Raina avant de l'entraîner avec elle, la faisant passer entre les tables._

Astrid constata alors qu'il y avait là tout type d'étoffes, des plus répandus aux plus rares. Certaines d'entre elles étaient extrêmement difficiles à trouver et coûteuses, et elle se demandait où ils pouvaient bien les avoir obtenus. Puis entendant des voix, elle se rendit compte que Raina avait continué d'avancer tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour observer. Elle se dépêcha alors et la retrouva en compagnie d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs.

— Là voici. _S'exclama Raina quand elle vit Astrid apparaître d'entre deux mannequins de bois._

Astrid se retrouva dans une partie de la pièce légèrement renfoncée par rapport au reste de celle-ci et entièrement dégagée, mis à part la présence de plusieurs mannequins et étagères.

— Je te présente Erna. Et voici Astrid dont je te parlais. _Présenta Raina._

Erna observa rapidement Astrid et lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir pour revenir quelques instants après avec plusieurs vêtements qu'elle lui présenta. Astrid constata qu'il s'agissait de vêtement de grande qualité et elle ne put faire autrement que de penser qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les payer, mais Raina comprenant ses pensées lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en soucier et choisir. Ce qu'elle fit, elle choisit un maillot à manche courte bordeaux avant de s'intéresser aux bas qu'on lui proposait. Il n'y en avait cependant aucun qui lui convenait, Raina le comprit immédiatement et demanda à Astrid ce qu'elle aimerait avant de se tourner vers Erna qui l'attira à l'écart.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non aucun. _Répondit évasivement Raina._

Astrid n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions qu'Erna revenait aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie. Elle proposa alors à Astrid un bas noir ainsi qu'une jupe courte renforcée de cuir, le tout également noir.

— Ils te plaisent ?

— Oui… mais tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème ? _Demanda Astrid en voyant le regard que lança Erna._

— Tu peux aller te changer là, comme ça tu vas pouvoir repartir avec et enlever les horreurs que tu portes. _Lui répondit Raina avec un sourire._

Astrid alla se changer tandis que Raina s'arrangeait avec Erna pour les vêtements et bientôt elles furent à l'extérieure.

— Raina, tu es sûr…

— Je me suis occupé de tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Merci. _Répondit sincèrement Astrid._ Et si tu m'expliquais le problème avec les vêtements. _Demanda ensuite Astrid tout en laissant comprendre à Raina qu'elle n'y échapperait pas._

— Ils étaient pour des membres de la Garde Noire, mais je te l'ai dit je me suis occupé de tout.

— Des membres de la Garde Noire ? Pour qui ?

— Pour Élia et une autre fille que tu ne connais pas. Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de problème. _Dit-elle avant de continuer en voyant le regard d'Astrid._ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce sont des filles super. Surtout Élia tu verras, je suis sûr que t'entendras bien avec elle.

Astrid se souvenait bien d'elle, une jeune viking très belle, devant faire la même taille qu'elle avec des cheveux châtains lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux verts. De ce qu'elle en avait compris il s'agissait d'une bonne guerrière disposant de la confiance d'Harold et occupant une place importante dans la Garde Noire.

— De ce que j'ai compris elle a un rôle important et elle connaît bien Harold… _Dit Astrid._

— On peut dire ça, si Thorkell est le bras droit d'Harold, tu peux considérer qu'Élia est son bras gauche, si on peut dire. Ils s'entendent bien, mais est-ce vraiment étonnant quand on connaît Harold, même si le cas d'Élia est un peu à part avec ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur… _Dit Raina avant de s'arrêter subitement._

— Ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur ?

— Je… _Commença Raina avant de décider qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter._ Très bien je te raconte rapidement, mais tu me promets de ne pas en parler. Élia n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça. _Voyant l'assentiment d'Astrid elle continua._ Pendant notre premier conflit avec Drago, Karalyn, la sœur d'Élia est tombée malade. Une maladie non contagieuse, mais extrêmement grave. À ce moment, le guérisseur était parti avec les troupes et Harold, et on a rien pu faire pour sa sœur. Ses parents en ont voulu et en veulent toujours à Harold alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, Élia a voulu intégrer les dragonniers, ce que ses parents n'ont pas accepté et depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Harold a été là pour Élia quand tout ça est arrivé, forcément ça rapproche. _Résuma rapidement Raina avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées, puis elle invita Astrid à la suivre._

Cette dernière suivit Raina et ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus. Elle compatissait à ce qui était arrivé à Élia et elle trouvait cela extrêmement injuste tant pour elle que pour Harold. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question, elle voulait certes en savoir plus sur tous ceux qui étaient désormais les amis d'Harold, mais elle doutait désormais de pouvoir la regarder sans penser à ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela avait plombé l'ambiance, néanmoins elles passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble puis Raina ayant des devoirs à accomplir, laissa Astrid qui décida de passer du temps avec Tempête. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt repartir et elle voulait passer le maximum de temps possible avec sa dragonne sachant qu'il lui serait sûrement impossible de l'emmener avec elle sur Beurk.

Pendant ce temps-là Harold avait un grand nombre de choses à faire pour s'assurer que tout serait prêt quand la guerre débuterait. Il s'assura que tous les membres de la Garde avaient bien des armes en fer de Gronk et que tout le reste de l'armée serait bientôt équipé avec de telles armes. Il s'occupa également des armures, malheureusement cela était beaucoup plus compliqué de ce côté-là, notamment en ce qui concernait celles pour les dragonniers. Il pensait pouvoir équiper toute la Garde, mais les autres dragonniers devraient se contenter d'armures de cuir simple, sans le renforcement en fer de Gronk. Il passa notamment une partie de la matinée à s'occuper des armures d'Alrik puis de Raina quand celle-ci les eut rejoints après avoir quitté Astrid. Tout cela lui prit pas mal de temps et sa matinée se termina par la vérification des nouveaux drakkars dont il avait conçu les plans.

Le début d'après-midi arriva rapidement et avec lui la réunion où Harold et Krokmou, ainsi que ses deux ombres comme il se plaisait à les nommer, retrouvèrent Hagbard, Thorkell et Astrid. Cette dernière ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer le regard d'Harold quand il la vit avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il appréciait et quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait en retour, il détourna rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur les papiers qu'il avait apporté et disposé sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à démarrer la réunion et Astrid qui souhaitait poser une question, chassa ces pensées et le devança.

— Avant qu'on commence, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Johann. Je sais que vous l'avez accueilli, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis là.

— Il est reparti dès qu'il a été complètement remis et reposé, c'était il y a plus d'une semaine, on lui a proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il voulait repartir. Je lui ai offert notre protection et un drakkar, il est reparti avec la double protection de Beurk et de mon île, ainsi que quelques guerriers. _Répondit Hagbard._

— Ah… J'aurais bien aimé lui parler. J'imagine que je pourrais toujours le voir quand il repassera sur Beurk ou ici. _Dit Astrid._

Harold demanda alors si d'autres personnes voulaient traiter de sujets n'étant pas en rapport avec la guerre, ces questions furent réglées rapidement et ils s'attaquèrent à l'ordre du jour qui concernait la raison officielle de la venue d'Astrid.

— Très bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé les questions secondaires, il faut qu'on parle de la raison pour laquelle Astrid est venue. _Dit Harold en tournant son regard vers la jeune fille._

— J'ai entrepris le voyage jusqu'ici pour deux choses, tout d'abord savoir la vérité et ensuite sur la demande du chef de Beurk en ce qui concerne l'alliance.

— La vérité ? _Demanda Hagbard._

— Juste avant qu'on reparte la dernière fois, Thorkell m'avait dit qu'Harold voulait me parler, mais à ce moment-là je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'Harold. J'avais des doutes et je voulais savoir. _Dit-elle à Hagbard avant de se tourner vers Harold._ Pour ce qui est de l'alliance je pense que tu devrais accepter, séparément nous n'avons que peu de chance de gagner, alors qu'ensemble nous pourrions résister et vaincre Drago. Je sais que cela va être difficile, surtout pour toi, mais j'ai une idée si tu permets.

— On t'écoute, de toute façon les derniers rapports ne laissent que peu de doute, cette alliance devra avoir lieu alors si tu as une idée pour éviter qu'on s'entretue… _Répondit Harold._

— Stoïck a prévu une grande réunion des chefs, celle-ci n'a sûrement pas encore eu lieu, il voudra attendre le dernier moment au cas où une alliance serait conclue. Je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance. Je n'ai qu'à rentrer sur Beurk et dire que le Protecteur du Nord et les chefs de clans veulent bien venir pour conclure une alliance, il sera facile de le convaincre qu'il faut que cela ait lieu en même temps que la grande réunion.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée, cela se passera sur Beurk et ça pourrait déraper.

— Au contraire, tu bénéficieras de l'effet de surprise et tu n'auras qu'à te montrer au moment de la réunion, ainsi Stoïck sera entouré de tous les chefs et il devra faire bonne figure. Tu seras obligé de montrer ton visage, ils voudront être sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège de Drago, sinon jamais ils n'accepteront l'alliance, mais comme ça on s'assure que tout se passera bien et tu pourras toujours repartir juste après.

— Il y a aussi la question des dragons qui risque de poser problème. _Intervint Thorkell._

— Je ne pense pas, c'est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier, mais ils savent aussi que l'alliance est nécessaire. Stoïck voue une véritable haine aux dragons, mais il y a une chose qui passe avant tout pour lui et c'est la protection de son peuple. Pour cette raison, je pense qu'il fera abstraction des dragons même si ça ne lui plaît pas. _Répondit-elle à Thorkell avant de faire une proposition à Harold._ Tu pourrais leur assurer la fin des attaques de dragons…

Harold y songeait déjà, depuis qu'Astrid avait débuté il voyait le champ des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il doutait néanmoins des paroles d'Astrid avec ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur Stoïck. Il doutait qu'il soit capable de faire abstraction des dragons, mais il l'avait dit lui-même, l'alliance était nécessaire, tout le monde le savait. Il était donc possible de poser des conditions, de faire des compromis. Cela n'irait pas seulement dans un sens, mais en se débrouillant bien, Harold le savait, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Il pourrait en effet leur proposer la fin des attaques, il savait que ce serait compliqué, notamment à cause de l'île des dragons et de ce qu'il y avait dessus, mais ce n'était pas non plus impossible. En échange il pourrait exiger que les vikings ne tuent plus de dragons et tant qu'ils tiendraient parole il n'y aurait plus d'attaques, cela lui permettait au passage d'obtenir un moyen de pression. Il lui suffirait d'insister sur le fait que les guerriers seraient trop mobilisés par la guerre et que sa proposition était la meilleure solution. Ainsi il leur montrerait à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de le considérer comme un moins que rien, comme un paria. Il obtiendrait ainsi ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, la fin de la guerre entre vikings et dragons. Oui ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il y avait beaucoup a gagné.

— En effet c'est une bonne idée, mais pour ça il faut qu'on puisse assister à la réunion et bientôt le temps sera assez clément pour permettre à Drago de déplacer massivement ses troupes. En plus, il est tout à fait possible que la date soit déjà fixée. Il va falloir que tu retournes rapidement sur Beurk.

— Oui ensuite il faut que je vous ramène la réponse, et je ne peux pas y aller en dragon, car même si on arrive à les convaincre de supporter les dragons pour le bien de l'alliance, je doute que Stoïck veuille bien m'adresser la parole s'il me voit sur un dragon. Ça risque d'être juste.

— Harold, les nouveaux drakkars sont prêts, ils devraient permettre de faire l'aller-retour rapidement. _Intervint Hagbard._

— J'ai été les inspecter ce matin, ils devraient en effet permettre de faire l'aller rapidement. Il n'y aura pas besoin de retour, tu pourras emmener un terreur terrible… plutôt deux pour être sûr qu'on reçoive la réponse. Tu auras juste à nous envoyer la réponse et elle arrivera rapidement. _Dit Harold en s'adressant à Astrid._

— D'accord, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée et est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui rend ces drakkars si rapides.

— On les a conçus pour être tiré par deux dragons. Cela augmente considérablement la vitesse même s'ils sont plus grands. On a prévu une zone pour que deux dragons puissent se reposer pendant que deux autres tirent le drakkar comme ça la vitesse est constante. Avec ça tu seras rapidement sur Beurk et tu pourras emmener Tempête, ton arrivée sur Beurk risque juste d'être bien mouvementé. Il faudra laisser les dragons sur le navire, mais si tu as raison, Stoïck ne tentera rien au risque de compromettre irrémédiablement l'alliance. Dans le pire des cas, il sera toujours possible de dire aux dragons d'aller se cacher quelque part. _Expliqua Harold._

— Et ça fonctionne ? Les dragons acceptent de tirer un drakkar sur de longues distances ? _Demanda Astrid._

— Tempête t'a bien suivi durant tous tes voyages. Ce n'est pas si différent, il s'agit de voler sur de longues distances, ils nous fournissent juste un peu d'aide et dès qu'ils sont fatigués ils peuvent se reposer sur le drakkar. Et quand tu seras sur Beurk, il faudra aussi que tu fasses accepter à Stoïck le fait que les chefs de clans viendront de la même manière. Enfin pour dire juste, il faudra que tu lui fasses accepter que les dragons sont nos alliés, je doute fortement que tu réussisses.

— Je ferais tout mon possible, et toi tu viendras comment ? Et je pourrais partir dans combien de temps ?

— En ce qui me concerne je viendrais sur Krokmou, accompagné de quelques dragonniers, on fera en sorte d'arriver au dernier moment comme ça on évitera les problèmes. Pour ce qui est du départ, je dirais dans une semaine au plus tard, le temps qu'on s'occupe de tout. Il y a les harnais pour les dragons qui ne sont pas encore prêts et quelques autres petites choses. Ensuite pendant ton voyage vers Beurk, en ce qui nous concerne il faudra qu'on organise une réunion des chefs pour leur expliquer la situation et mon lien avec Stoïck, et au final il faudra informer tout le monde. _Dit Harold._

Les discussions continuèrent ensuite pendant un moment et Astrid comprit alors que toute la Garde Noire avait déjà était mise au courant de la relation entre Harold et Stoïck. Ce qui expliquait leur manque de questions quant à sa relation avec Harold, mais aussi leur façon de la regarder normalement. Elle avait constaté que beaucoup dans le village lui lançait des regards étranges, interrogateurs, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle semblait si bien s'entendre avec leur protecteur. Beaucoup avait mis cela sur le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils se doutaient également qu'il y avait plus. Pour autant aucun ne semblait avoir posé la question, tous se fiant à leur chef et à Harold. Les conversations tournèrent ainsi principalement autour de l'organisation ou sur des points de détails, et quand ils furent satisfaits ils mirent fin à la réunion et sortirent de la grande salle qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois réquisitionnée pour l'occasion.

En sortant Harold fut surpris de voir Eskil, il devait tout juste revenir de sa mission et Harold fit signe à Astrid de continuer sans lui. Il avait bien vu qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais il devait d'abord s'occuper du plus urgent. Harold fit demi-tour et entra de nouveau dans la grande salle suivi d'Eskil. Celui-ci lui fit un rapide rapport et Harold prit succinctement connaissance de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, notamment des positions de Drago qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, mais aussi des difficultés qu'il avait eues à obtenir ces informations en raison de la sécurité renforcée qui avait été mise en place.

— Tu trouveras toutes les informations dans ce carnet. _Dit Eskil en tendant à Harold un petit carnet de voyage en cuir._ Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on repousse à plus tard le compte-rendu détaillé, j'aimerais aller me reposer.

— Tu as l'air épuisé. _Commença Harold sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, après tout c'était lui qui les avait envoyés là-bas._ Tu…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ça ne va pas t'empêcher de t'en vouloir, mais tu n'y es pour rien. C'est cette satanée tempête…

— Une tempête ?

— Oui, sur le retour. Elle était sacrément puissante, on a eu de la chance. Si Svike n'avait pas réussi à la distancer… _Dit-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harold aller encore plus s'en vouloir._ Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que tout le monde rentrera sain et sauf. Elle doit avoir disparue désormais, tout ça a eu lieu quand j'étais encore sur le territoire de Drago.

— Je l'espère. _Dit laconiquement Harold qui ne voulait pas vraiment songer à une autre fin._

Harold remercia ensuite Eskil et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer. Ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à partir pour suivre avec plaisir ce conseil se souvint d'avoir vu Astrid et il lui demanda pourquoi elle était ici. Harold lui raconta brièvement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ et ils se séparèrent, Eskil étant bien trop fatigué par sa mission pour vouloir discuter plus longtemps.

Harold sépara le reste de sa journée entre diverses tâches, la forge et le début de la préparation du drakkar pour le voyage à venir, Astrid l'aida pour cette dernière partie et ils purent ainsi passer un peu de temps ensemble.

La journée passa une nouvelle fois très vite et le lendemain Harold se concentra uniquement sur les préparatifs pour le voyage. Astrid voulut aussi participer à cette journée de préparation malgré sa blessure qui la faisait encore un peu souffrir par moment et elle se retrouva à effectuer les tâches qui ne sollicitaient pas trop sa jambe et qui se retrouvait au final être les moins importantes. Elle protesta bien contre cet état de fait, mais il semblait que tous s'étaient mis d'accord et elle dut accepter cela.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avouée, mais alors qu'elle se reposait non loin du drakkar, elle admit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu effectuer les mêmes tâches que les autres, le peu qu'elle avait réussi à faire lui un avait provoqué un élancement douloureux dans la jambe. C'était agaçant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver à faire moins que les autres, à être un poids mort. Elle songeait à cela en attendant que la douleur dans sa jambe se calme quand Eskil s'approcha d'elle avec une gourde d'eau et se mit à lui parler.

— Tu veux un peu d'eau ? _Dit-il en tendant la gourde à Astrid qui l'accepta._ On m'a raconté pour ton arrivée et ta blessure, c'est remarquable ce que tu fais.

— Ce que je fais ? _Dit Astrid qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir._

— Aider les autres à préparer le drakkar, ta blessure n'est pas vieille, ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu aurais pu te tenir à l'écart, mais à la place tu aides, alors comme je le disais c'est remarquable et un peu impressionnant. _Dit-il en souriant à Astrid._

— Merci, mais ce n'est pas une blessure qui va m'empêcher de faire ma part et puis ils font ça pour moi. Il suffit de savoir quand faire une pause.

— En parlant de pause, ça te dirait d'en profiter pour aller faire un tour de l'île, je pourrais te faire visiter.

— Je te remercie, mais Harold m'a déjà fait visiter… _Répondit Astrid qui fut interrompue par Eskil._

— Bien sûr, mais il ne t'a sûrement pas tout montré. Il y a des endroits magnifiques sur l'île que je suis le seul à connaître, tu verras on y passera un bon moment tous les deux. _Dit Eskil en souriant avec confiance comme s'il était sûr que Astrid allait accepter._

Astrid aurait presque pu accepter, mais quelque chose la dérangeait dans le comportement d'Eskil, dans son attitude. Il semblait être habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et elle avait presque l'impression de voir Rustik dans sa manière d'être tellement sûr de lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa journée à repousser les avances d'une copie plus futée de Rustik. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, tout se qui s'était passé récemment ainsi que la douleur dans sa jambe et la fatigue la rendait peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais elle préféra s'en tenir à sa décision et décliner l'invitation.

— C'est gentil, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant que je parte. Il faut que je retourne aider les autres, merci quand même. _Lui dit-elle en lui rendant sa gourde avant de partir._

Astrid ne revit pas Eskil de la journée, se concentrant uniquement sur la préparation de son voyage retour vers Beurk. Elle participa notamment au transport des armes, couvertures et de tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire sur le drakkar, elle eut ainsi l'occasion de voir le système mis en place pour les dragons. Le drakkar était d'ailleurs impressionnant par sa taille, jamais Astrid n'avait vu un tel navire. Il y avait à l'avant tout un système de cordes auquel manquait les harnais dont Harold avait parlé lors de la réunion, le tout fermement rattaché au navire, ce qui permettrait à terme aux dragons de le tracter. Il y avait aussi vers l'avant une zone pour les dragons et elle constata qu'Harold avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'ils aient largement la place pour se reposer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part. Voyant à quel point tout avait été dûment réfléchi et réalisé, elle ne douta pas que cela allait fonctionner. Quand la préparation du drakkar fut terminée, elle chercha Harold, mais ne le trouvant pas elle décida de ne pas perdre du temps inutilement et aida le reste du village dans diverses tâches jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans sa jambe se fasse trop importante et qu'elle décide de retourner à sa chambre pour se reposer.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt!**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour!**

 **Review:**

 **Anonyme: Salut ! Merci pour la review, je comprends, c'est pareil avec les études c'est pas simple. Pour Eldrid c'est de bonne idées, je vais reprendre tout ce qu'on a dit pour en faire quelque chose qui coïncide bien avec l'histoire. D'ailleurs elle devrait apparaître au prochain chapitre, si tu as d'autres éléments à me donner c'est le moment, notamment concernant sa famille. Pour Élia, ce qu'elle ressent dans le chapitre est en grande partie par rapport à l'île d'origine d'Eskil où ils s'arrêtent, tu comprendras mieux avec ce chapitre pourquoi ils agissent comme ça. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut généraliser à tout les clans même si dans tous, notamment celui d'Hagbard il y en a qui voient d'un mauvais œil la garde noire (les parents d'Élia par exemple). Pour la question, c'est juste que j'ai été un peu étonné qu'une seule personne m'en parle. J'en dirais bien un peu plus, mais je risque de t'orienter vers la bonne solution et je préfère éviter. Merci d'avoir relevé la faute, je vais corriger ça. Le chapitre est dans la moyenne des précédant donc j'imagine que c'était ton envie d'en lire plus ;) J'essaie de faire au mieux entre faire avancer l'histoire et donner les explications nécessaires, c'est pas forcément facile vu toutes les informations que je dois vous donner et en même il faut que ça avance pour pas que l'histoire devienne ennuyante. Pour Thorkell et Harold, c'est bien car Thorkell a taquiné Harold à propos d'Astrid et Élia. Les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt, mais avant certaines choses doivent se passer et certaines informations doivent être donné. Ça va arriver dans quelques chapitres. Je suis assez pressé de savoir ce que tu vas penser quand Astrid va revoir Stoïck, je pense pas que tu puisses trouver à l'avance ce qui va se passer. L'idée est énoncé à un moment, d'ailleurs tu m'en a aussi parlé dans l'une de tes reviews même si ça ne concernait pas forcément Astrid, du coup je pense pas qu'on puisse trouver, mais ça devrait être intéressant. Pour Eskil, tu en apprend beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre et c'était le point de vu d'Astrid, elle peut se tromper, changer d'avis sur lui. Et pour ce qui est de la victime de la tempête, il est dit qu'il ne sait pas si c'est juste un dragon ou un dragonnier, et si c'est un dragonnier rien ne dit que c'est Élia. Tu l'as dit toi même je n'aime pas la facilité et je vais pas vous rendre les choses aisées. D'après toi il y a un espion ou un traître ? (dans le sens où pour moi l'espion est plutôt cantonné à fournir des informations et le traître va au-delà de ça) Ou les deux ?**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

La journée précédente avait été éprouvante pour Astrid qui avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour aider à préparer le voyage et elle avait décidé de se coucher tôt la veille pour récupérer un maximum. Elle se sentait désormais en pleine forme. Sa blessure la faisait toujours souffrir quelque peu, mais elle cicatrisait bien et elle se fit la réflexion que le savoir en termes de médecine des gens du nord était vraiment impressionnant. Elle se rendait compte de plus en plus que l'alliance était vitale pour Beurk, mais aussi pour elle. Elle avait beau n'avoir passé que relativement peu de temps parmi le peuple de l'île d'Hagbard, pourtant elle s'y sentait presque mieux que sur son île natale. Ici elle n'avait pas à se cacher, elle pouvait être elle-même sans qu'on ne vienne la juger, sans qu'on ne la voie comme une traîtresse, une paria, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si tout Beurk découvrait la vérité. Néanmoins il ne s'agissait pas de son île, de son peuple et elle regrettait l'obstination de ce dernier. Elle espérait qu'Harold réussirait, que l'alliance serait conclue et que la vision des choses des beurkiens en serait modifiée. Ce qui serait révélé dans peu de temps. Le départ était désormais imminent, elle ne savait pas exactement quand, mais elle comptait bien aller demander à Harold.

Elle sortit du bâtiment principal du village où elle avait sa chambre et constata que le soleil était déjà levé, que la matinée était déjà entamée pour un grand nombre de vikings. Elle avait dormi bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Jetant un regard aux alentours, elle vit Tempête qui attendait non loin du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

— Alors comment tu vas ma belle ce matin ? _Lui demanda Astrid tout en la caressant._

Tempête émit un ronronnement caractéristique qu'Astrid avait appris à comprendre depuis qu'elle la connaissait et elle comprit que sa dragonne allait bien. Elle était heureuse de la voir tout comme Astrid.

— Je n'ai vu personne dans la grande salle, on va aller au bâtiment des dragonniers voir s'il y a du monde.

Astrid entreprit alors de monter sur Tempête qui se baissa au maximum pour aider son amie qu'elle savait blessée. Malgré une douleur fugace dans sa jambe, Astrid réussit à monter sur sa dragonne et celle-ci décolla en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

Une fois arrivée en vue des terrains, Astrid constata qu'il y avait de nombreux dragonniers à s'entraîner. Beaucoup de terrains étaient occupés et même de loin elle reconnut Garm, le Cauchemar Monstrueux de Thorkell. Tous deux faisaient face à un groupe de dragonniers à qui Thorkell devait donner des instructions. Astrid ne voulant pas le déranger dans son entraînement, elle demanda à Tempête de se diriger vers le bâtiment des dragonniers et elles se posèrent sur le terrain d'atterrissage prévu à cet effet, se trouvant juste à côté.

Astrid descendit prudemment de Tempête et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Celui-ci était assez imposant, il disposait en son centre d'une double porte assez grande pour faire entrer n'importe lequel des dragons de l'île même si ceux-ci entraient rarement par celle-ci. Elle donnait sur les principales salles utilisées par les dragonniers et les dragons quant à eux disposaient de deux étables qui se trouvaient à chacune des extrémités du bâtiment. À l'avant de celui-ci se trouvait une large galerie couverte qui longeait le bâtiment et percée de nombreuses arches assez grande pour les dragons, permettant ainsi aux dragonniers d'entrer et de sortir comme bon leur semblait de celle-ci. La galerie ainsi conçue permettait de se déplacer le long du bâtiment et d'accéder à ses différentes parties tout en restant à l'abri en cas de mauvais temps. Astrid emprunta celle-ci, suivit de Tempête et elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée centrale. Pour avoir déjà visité le bâtiment, elle savait qu'à l'arrière de celui-ci se trouvait une forge qui n'était que rarement utilisée en temps normal, les dragonniers préférant se rendre à celle du village, mais avec la guerre à venir, celle-ci tournait tout autant. Il y avait également non loin un autre bâtiment réservé aux soins des dragons, lesquels pouvaient facilement y être amenés depuis leurs étables puisque celles-ci disposaient d'ouvertures des deux côtés du bâtiment.

Astrid continua d'avancer, elle savait qu'une fois passé la grande double porte elle arriverait sur un grand escalier central et une grande salle qui servait tant de réfectoire que de lieu de rencontre entre les divers dragonniers. Le bâtiment disposait également de nombreuses autres pièces au rez-de-chaussée qui servaient de multiples objectifs et à l'étage se trouvait les chambres ainsi que le bureau d'Harold. Arrivant au niveau des portes, lesquelles restaient ouvertes la majorité de la journée, Astrid et Tempête entrèrent sans ralentir. Astrid se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui se trouvait en face des portes avec l'attention d'aller voir Harold, mais elle fut arrêtée avant d'y parvenir. N'existant aucune séparation entre l'entrée, l'escalier et le réfectoire, les va-et-vient de tout le monde étaient visibles.

Raina qui se trouvait dans le réfectoire en pleine discussion avec d'autres dragonniers avait vu Astrid et Tempête entrer. Elle avait alors délaissé la conversation pour intercepter Astrid avant qu'elle ne monte à l'étage.

— Astrid ! _Appela Raina qui avait rattrapé Astrid, laquelle ne l'avait pas encore vu._

Astrid entendant Raina l'appeler, sourit et se tourna dans sa direction, elle attendit qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres et toutes deux se mirent à discuter.

— Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu viens voir Harold ? _Commença la première Raina._

— Je vais bien, même mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé avec les efforts d'hier. Je voulais aller demander à Harold pour quand le départ était prévu.

— C'est prévu pour dans deux jours au plus tard.

— Deux jours ? _S'énerva Astrid._

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer alors que la guerre approche et je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe sur mon île.

— Ne soit pas si pressé, profite de ces derniers jours, après les choses risques de s'accélérer et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter les drakkars sont vraiment très rapides. Le temps qu'on perd en préparation on le gagnera sur le trajet, mais si tu veux Harold est dans son bureau, tu peux aller le voir et essayer de le convaincre de faire accélérer les choses, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses ou sinon on peut aller s'entraîner. _Proposa Raina qui semblait avoir envie de passer un peu de temps avec Astrid._

— S'entraîner ? Avec ma jambe je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… _Commença Astrid avant d'être coupée par Raina._

— Je ne voulais pas dire un entraînement entre nous deux, je sais bien que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas, mais je peux t'aider à t'entraîner avec Tempête. Par exemple à lui donner des ordres avec des signes, ça peut être pratique si tu n'as pas la possibilité de parler, qu'il faut se montrer discret.

Astrid ne réfléchit pas très longtemps à la proposition, depuis qu'elle était sur l'île elle avait espéré avoir l'occasion d'essayer les entraînements des dragonniers, mais le temps et les occasions lui avaient manqué jusqu'à présent. C'est donc avec joie qu'elle accepta la proposition et les deux amies ainsi que Tempête sortirent du bâtiment.

— Ta dragonne ne vient pas avec nous ? _Demanda Astrid alors qu'elle marchait à côté de Raina sans se soucier de la direction prise._

— Narya ? Non, je la laisse se reposer, on a été patrouillé ce matin et elle était fatiguée. _Puis après une pause elle continua._ Viens on va par là.

— Pourquoi ? Les terrains sont de l'autre côté. _Dit Astrid en rattrapant Raina, elle ne s'était pas attendue à aller dans cette direction._

— Ça a du bon de faire partie de la Garde Noire. On dispose de terrains un peu plus privés, réservés et à l'écart. Certains ne trouvent pas ça très juste, mais quand on s'entraîne sur les terrains communs il y a toujours plein de dragonniers et même des enfants ou des villageois qui viennent nous regarder. Parfois c'est assez déstabilisant, du coup on a décidé d'avoir nos propres terrains.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi populaire ?

— Populaire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot. Thorkell a rendu ça tellement difficile de pouvoir y rentrer que la Garde Noire est pour les dragonniers en quelque sorte un accomplissement. Ça nous oblige à être assez bon et tu sais que les vikings adorent les beaux combats, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est tous bons en combat. Certains sont doués dans d'autres domaines et Thorkell et Harold y sont sensibles même si tout le monde pense qu'il faut juste être un bon combattant pour y entrer, ce n'est pas le cas. Il y aussi le fait qu'on a des liens privilégiés avec Harold, des petits avantages et le côté un peu mystérieux de la garde. _Dit-elle sous le regard interrogatif d'Astrid._ On doit savoir garder des secrets, on sait des choses que personne ne connaît, ce genre de choses. Tout ça fait qu'on est un peu une attraction et tous ceux qui veulent entrer dans la Garde espèrent, en nous observant, découvrir quelque chose qui leur permettra d'y entrer plus facilement.

Les deux amies continuèrent d'avancer et de s'éloigner du bâtiment ainsi que des terrains d'entraînement pour se retrouver après quelques minutes dans une zone éloignée avec plusieurs terrains. Ces derniers étaient ici délimités soit par des arbres ou des rochers, certains étaient même à l'écart offrant encore plus d'intimité et c'est vers l'un de ceux-ci que Raina se dirigea. En passant devant plusieurs terrains, Astrid constata qu'ici ne se trouvaient que quelques dragonniers et tous portaient l'armure noire caractéristique de leur appartenance. Ils n'allèrent pas les déranger, se contentant de saluer ceux qui les remarquaient et bientôt ils furent rendus au terrain que Raina avait choisi.

Il s'agissait d'un terrain simple, de terre battue qui possédait des cibles et des mannequins, mais aussi des cloisons de bois qui reposaient non loin du terrain. Ces dernières devaient servir à créer des parcours d'obstacles, cependant tel n'était pas l'entraînement que Raina avait prévu et elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. Elle se dirigea vers les cibles et les positionna sur le terrain à une distance raisonnable avant de revenir vers Astrid qui ne l'avait pas suivi et qui était restée à l'autre extrémité du terrain.

— On va commencer avec des choses simples, comme dire à Tempête de rester où elle est ou encore de tirer sur des cibles. _Dit Raina en revenant aux côtés d'Astrid._

Astrid acquiesça, en tant que guerrière elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de commencer par des entraînements hors de portée même si elle était du genre à ne pas en tenir compte d'habitude. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ici, mais de Tempête et avec leurs blessures récentes à toutes les deux, elle ne voulait pas faire courir de risques à son amie. Elle demanda des explications à Raina et au cours des heures qui suivirent elle et Tempête s'entraînèrent sous la supervision de la jeune guerrière qui n'hésitait pas à intervenir pour aider Astrid et lui expliquer ses erreurs. Quand enfin la matinée toucha à sa fin, Astrid et Tempête étaient parvenus à assimiler correctement différents signes et l'exécution qui allait avec, même si celle-ci n'était pas parfaite. Raina lui assura néanmoins qu'il s'agissait là d'une progression bien plus rapide que pour la plupart des dragonniers et Astrid s'en réjouit.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, la faim et la fatigue se firent sentir et Raina proposa alors à Astrid et Tempête de se reposer pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi manger. Astrid accepta avec gratitude la proposition et alla s'installer sur le banc de pierre qui jouxtait le terrain pendant que Tempête se couchait non loin, puis elles attendirent toutes deux le retour de Raina, laquelle ne tarda pas. Une fois revenue, cette dernière donna du poulet à Tempête sous l'œil interrogatif d'Astrid. Elle lui expliqua alors que les dragons vipères en raffolaient et elle vint s'installer aux côtés d'Astrid avant de lui donner ce qu'elle avait été chercher. Elles profitèrent de cette pause bienvenue ainsi que du soleil pour se détendre, manger, mais surtout discuter.

— Raina, tu m'as dit que tu étais originaire de cette île, mais je me demandais… c'est une condition nécessaire pour faire partie de la Garde Noire ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'intégrer ? _Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pensant que le tempérament guerrier d'Astrid la liait bien trop à son île._

Le rire de Raina cessa cependant rapidement quand elle vit la tête d'Astrid, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Astrid était sérieuse. Elle avait pourtant discuté avec elle et elle savait qu'Astrid se sentait un devoir de protéger son île, néanmoins elle commençait à se demander si le peu de temps passé sur l'île avait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle voulait absolument voir l'alliance être créée, elle avait cru que c'était principalement pour protéger son île, mais désormais elle avait un doute. Était-il possible qu'elle souhaite voir celle-ci advenir pour pouvoir les rejoindre tout en protégeant son île ?

— En fait, non. Ce n'est pas une condition, même si toute la garde est originaire de l'île, enfin presque, il y a Eskil… _Dit-elle avant d'être interrompue par Astrid._

— Eskil ? Je lui ai parlé hier, il est… comment dire… _Commença Astrid sans trop savoir comment si prendre._

— Un peu trop confiant ? Sûr de lui ? Il donne l'impression de pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il veut ?

— Oui. _Admit Astrid qui était reconnaissante à Raina d'avoir compris où elle voulait en venir._

— Eskil… comment te dire… il aime bien vivre comme il l'entend. Ce n'est pas pour excuser la manière dont il peut se comporter parfois, mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de ce qui est arrivé à sa famille.

Raina ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à elle de parler de cela, mais elle aimait bien Astrid et voyant le regard interrogatif de celle-ci, elle prit la décision d'en parler.

— Tu sais déjà à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé quand on a chassé pour la première fois les hommes de Drago, mais…

— Plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression que je ne sais rien… _Coupa Astrid avant de voir le regard courroucé de Raina qui la réduit au silence._

— Donc comme j'allais le dire, il y a certaines choses dont on n'aime pas vraiment parler et notamment de ce qui s'est passé sur l'île d'origine d'Eskil. Harold t'a dit qu'on a subi des revers à l'époque ? _Voyant l'assentiment d'Astrid, elle continua._ À ce moment-là Harold n'avait pas vraiment la même prestance qu'aujourd'hui, pas la même autorité ni même la confiance des clans. Enfin, il commençait à avoir la confiance de certains comme le nôtre, mais c'était assez compliqué. Tu serais venu à cette époque que tu n'aurais pas reconnu les clans, mais comme je te l'ai dit c'était compliqué, Harold n'avait même pas encore le titre de Protecteur du Nord et en ce qui me concerne moi et les autres on prenait pour la première fois les armes.

Raina avait toute l'attention d'Astrid qui réalisait qu'Harold avait vraiment survolé les choses. Elle aurait voulu poser plusieurs questions, mais elle se retint, se doutant que les réponses viendraient tôt ou tard.

— Pour en revenir à Eskil, il n'était pas avec nous, je veux dire il était encore dans son clan. Il se battait pour celui-ci, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un clan très important et dans l'ensemble ce dernier avait assez mal vécu le temps à servir Drago même si ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Son clan a été l'un des derniers à rejoindre Harold et on n'avait pas prévu le changement de tactique de notre ennemi. Quand celui-ci a changé sa méthode et a envahi certaines îles, celle d'Eskil en faisait partie. Comme je te l'ai dit, leur clan n'était pas en grande forme et les hommes de Drago en ont profité. On n'avait pas de garde, pas de dragonnier. Seulement Harold et ses dragons, et aussi Thorkell, puis une flotte assez faible, alors quand ils ont attaqué simultanément plusieurs îles, on n'a pas pu intervenir avec assez de rapidité partout. Ce qui s'est passé sur l'île d'Eskil je crois que c'était le pire… _Dit Raina avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa dernière phrase._

Quand Astrid entendit Raina s'arrêter et qu'elle vit son visage, elle comprit que celle-ci avait dû voir des choses horribles. Elle reconnaissait les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son amie, elle-même en avait récemment fait l'expérience et elle savait à quel point il pouvait être difficile de se remémorer certains souvenirs. Elle laissa à Raina tout le temps dont elle avait besoin et voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle était là pour elle, elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie, puis la serra brièvement. Même si Raina ne dit rien, Astrid comprit que celle-ci avait apprécié le geste et après avoir maîtrisé ses émotions elle continua son récit.

— Je n'ai pas assisté à tout, je ne suis arrivé qu'après… après la bataille, les hommes de Drago avaient déjà été chassés. Harold, Thorkell et les dragons étaient partis avant nous autres qui devions prendre les drakkars, le voyage a mis du temps… trop de temps. Quand on est arrivé le peuple d'Eskil, avec Harold et Thorkell, ils avaient repris l'île, mais le mal était fait. Aujourd'hui encore je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu là-bas. Ce qui est arrivé sur cette île est horrible, les horreurs qui ont été commises… C'était un véritable massacre et encore heureusement qu'une bonne partie de la population avait réussi à se réfugier dans les grottes sinon ça aurait été pire, mais ils n'ont pas tous eu cette chance…

— Eskil et sa famille... _Dit faiblement Astrid._

— Oui, toute sa famille a été massacrée, il n'y a que lui qui s'en est sorti. Ce n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, mais déjà à l'époque il avait du caractère et de ce que j'en sais, après la bataille c'est Harold qui l'a trouvé près des corps.

— Harold s'est senti coupable… _Devina Astrid._

— Oui, mais là encore c'est plus compliqué que ça. Harold et Eskil ont le même âge, ils sont à peu près du même niveau à l'épée aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque je crois qu'Eskil était meilleur qu'Harold et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a survécu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont au courant, mais un jour Thorkell m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Quand Harold s'est approché d'Eskil… il a essayé de le tuer…

— Tu veux dire Eskil ? Il a pris Harold pour un ennemi ?

— Justement non, Thorkell m'a dit qu'Harold lui avait parlé avant d'approcher, il savait que ce n'était pas un des monstres de Drago, mais il a quand même attaqué. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était sous le choc… Il reprochait à Harold d'être la cause de son malheur… C'était injuste, Harold n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu…

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ils se sont battus ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Astrid._

— Le jour où Thorkell m'a tout raconté, je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Eskil est vraiment bon avec une épée en main et Harold ne voulait pas le blesser. Thorkell m'a raconté qu'il n'a pas su comment réagir, Harold faisait tout pour calmer Eskil, mais aussi Krokmou qui était devenu complètement fou. De ce que j'en sais Thorkell n'avait jamais vu un dragon agir ainsi, Krokmou était fou d'inquiétude, il voulait tuer Eskil et Harold faisait tout pour l'en empêcher. Il m'a raconté qu'à un moment il a manqué de se prendre un tir de plasma, il l'a évité de justesse et c'est ce qui l'a fait réagir. Il est intervenu et lui et Harold ont fini par maîtriser Eskil.

— Et après ça ?

— Ils ont fini par réussir à calmer Eskil et quelques jours après on est arrivé… le pire c'était l'odeur… Avant même d'arriver on avait vu la fumée qui se dégageait de l'île, pendant un moment on avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie, mais quand on est arrivé on a compris rien qu'à l'odeur. _Dit Raina qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son dégoût à ce souvenir._ Il s'agissait des bûchers, il y en avait tellement, ils brûlaient les morts, tous les morts. Harold avait insisté pour brûler même ceux de Drago, je crois que ça n'avait pas été très bien accueilli, accorder des funérailles dignes de vikings n'était pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient, mais il avait réussi à les convaincre. Après tout c'est Harold. _Sourit-elle en songeant à ce dernier avant que son sourire ne disparaisse et qu'elle ne continue._ Quand on est arrivé, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, on a aidé autant que possible. Ça a duré des jours, puis quand est venu le temps de repartir, Eskil a voulu venir avec nous. Je crois qu'il en voulait encore à Harold, mais il ne supportait plus de rester sur son île et comme tu l'as dit, Harold se sentait coupable. Il a fait son maximum pour Eskil. Il nous a rejoints.

— Je comprends mieux maintenant…

— Aujourd'hui Eskil fait partie de la Garde Noire et même si parfois il peut être agaçant, trop présomptueux, c'est un ami. Lui et Harold on finit par s'entendre, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais un jour Harold est parti avec lui pour l'aider à trouver son dragon et quand ils sont revenus en ayant réussi ils avaient mis leurs différends de côté. Eskil n'aime pas admettre qu'il a tort, mais il n'est pas bête non plus, il savait qu'Harold n'était pas vraiment responsable et il a dû finir par l'admettre ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui ils s'entendent assez bien et Eskil a trouvé une nouvelle famille avec la Garde Noire. _Dit Raina avec l'intention de continuer avant de voir le regard d'Astrid._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien… c'est juste… vous avez tous une histoire aussi dramatique ? _Demanda-t-elle s'en pouvoir s'empêcher ironiquement de penser qu'elle espérait que ce n'était pas une condition pour entrer dans la Garde Noire._

— Quoi ? Non. Je sais qu'il y a ce que je t'ai raconté sur Élia et maintenant sur Eskil, mais rassure-toi on n'a pas tous des histoires si tristes. _Répondit-elle avant de reprendre là où elle avait été interrompue._ Pour le reste on n'aime pas vraiment parler de cette époque et la suite tu la connais au moins dans les grandes lignes… On ne pensait pas revoir Drago et ses hommes après tout ça, on pensait que cette page de notre histoire était tournée, ou peut-être qu'on se voilait la face…

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté l'alliance immédiatement ? Je veux dire avec ce que tu m'as dit, pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté quand on est venu la première fois ?

— Je pensais qu'Harold le ferait, je le connais que depuis deux ans, mais…

Astrid à l'entente de ces paroles ne put, irrationnellement, s'empêcher d'être légèrement jalouse de son amie. C'était absurde, elle le savait, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle préférait se dire pour ne pas admettre ce qu'elle savait déjà au fond d'elle, pour ne pas songer au paradoxe qui apparaissait dès qu'elle songeait à Harold. D'un côté elle savait que cette fameuse nuit quelque chose s'était créé chez elle, mais en même temps elle refusait de l'admettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, mais les dernières années l'avaient obligé à refréner son tempérament et à réfléchir, pour survivre. Désormais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et c'était devenu un problème, elle réfléchissait bien trop à ce qui pourrait advenir, au pire, lui créant bien plus de problèmes que de solutions.

Se rendant compte que Raina avait continué de parler, elle se reconcentra sur la conversation.

— Je crois que ce qui s'est passé avec son père l'a profondément affecté. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à nous faire confiance et je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à faire confiance à votre chef.

— Il craint que Stoïck le trahisse ou essaye à nouveau de le tuer, c'est ça ?

— Il ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est plutôt le genre de question que tu devrais poser à Thorkell, mais à mon avis oui et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas accepté tout de suite. Depuis, tu es arrivé et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il te fait confiance et ce que tu as proposé c'est une bonne idée.

— Merci. Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici, mais j'apprécie ton clan, ton île et je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on soit uni face à l'épreuve à venir, qu'on se batte ensemble.

— C'est ce que j'aimerais aussi, mais tu dois savoir que si ça tourne mal sur Beurk et que tu choisis ton chef… Tu es devenue mon amie… mais je ferais mon devoir… _Dit Raina, ce qui plongea les deux amies dans un silence pesant avant qu'Astrid ne prenne la parole._

— Je comprends. _Commença-t-elle sérieusement avant de prendre un ton un peu plus joyeux._ Ça nous donnera l'occasion de faire ce combat que tu m'as promis…

Toutes deux savaient que si cela devait arriver il ne s'agirait pas d'un simple entraînement, mais Astrid avait au moins réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère et à orienter la conversation sur un sujet moins pesant. Raina saisit la perche que lui tendait son amie et toutes deux se mirent à parler entraînement. Par la suite, elles ne revinrent pas de la journée sur ces sujets peu réjouissants et même si Astrid n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à toutes ses questions, elle préféra se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Ce dernier dura la majeure partie de la journée, puis les jeunes guerrières se séparèrent. Raina partit accomplir diverses obligations tandis qu'Astrid décida de s'assurer que tout était prêt pour son départ.

* * *

Harold et Thorkell se faisaient face tandis que Krokmou et Garm les observaient depuis le bord du terrain d'entraînement, et que les deux gardes affectés à la protection d'Harold se trouvaient sur un terrain un peu plus éloigné d'où ils ne pourraient pas entendre la conversation entre les deux amis. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et ainsi éclairé par le crépuscule, les deux êtres entièrement vêtus de noir aux armes brillantes sous les derniers rayons de soleil ressemblaient à des démons venus d'un autre monde. Ils se déplaçaient avec grâce et rapidité, portant coup après coup. Harold avait opté pour ses deux lames tandis que Thorkell s'était équipé du bouclier que son ami lui avait fabriqué ainsi que d'une épée légère. Tous deux se tournaient autour, perfectionnant leur maîtrise du combat en vue de la guerre à venir.

— Alors tu as pris ta décision ?

— Ma décision ?

— Astrid, Élia…

Plutôt que de répondre Harold chargea, prenant Thorkell légèrement au dépourvu et celui-ci eu tout juste le temps d'éviter.

— Sujet sensible à ce que je vois. Tu sais qu'il va quand même falloir que tu finisses par prendre une décision ?

— Thorkell…

— Il y a quelques mois on pensait tous que toi et Élia ça allait devenir sérieux. Surtout avec la façon dont s'est passé son anniversaire.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Attends tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ? _Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harold, il continua._ La façon dont elle s'est comporté avec toi et puis elle a passé la soirée presque qu'avec toi. Le moment le plus long où j'ai pu lui parler c'est quand j'ai dansé avec elle. Ses intentions étaient plutôt claires.

— Vraiment ? _Demanda Harold qui essayait de se souvenir si ça s'était vraiment passé comme cela._

Déjà à l'époque les rumeurs sur la guerre commençaient à leur parvenir et il n'avait eu de cesse d'y penser. C'était une période où il avait souvent agi de manière automatique, se laissant guider par les événements sans réfléchir aux conséquences et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui rapporter les événements d'une manière tout autre que celle dont il se souvenait. On lui avait plus d'une fois reproché d'être tête en l'air à cette époque, mais il ne s'était jamais inquiété des conséquences, trop obnubilé qu'il était par les rumeurs, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Tu es pas croyable Harold et maintenant il y a Astrid qui arrive et il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs. Heureusement que les membres de la Garde Noire ne parlent pas sinon tout le village serait sûrement en train de parler de la manière dont tu l'as regardé pendant la réunion…

— Argh… Thorkell s'est compliqué. Je ne pensais pas la revoir, je ne pensais pas que je retournerai sur Beurk.

 _En tout cas pas aussi tôt, pas avant des années_ , pensa-t-il sans le dire. Il avait bien imaginé y retourner un jour, mais après des années, tout le monde aurait alors changé, tous auraient fait leur vie. La colère qui était apparue le jour où son père l'avait chassé n'avait jamais disparu, mais il avait fini par l'étouffer sans pour autant réduire à néant l'idée d'y retourner un jour pour leur montrer à tous leur erreur, montrer ce qu'il avait accompli. Aujourd'hui tout cela avait changé et bientôt il retournerait sur Beurk alors même que la blessure qu'avait laissée sa fuite ne s'était pas complètement refermée.

— Mes dieux, c'est toute la Garde Noire qu'il va falloir que je lui affecte en protection…

— Thorkell….

— … ou plutôt toutes les gardes et on demandera à Drago de bien vouloir attendre que tu aies résolu tes problèmes de cœur… _Dit-il en souriant avant de contrer de justesse une attaque d'Harold et de reculer précipitamment pour éviter sa deuxième lame._

— En parlant de garde, il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as prévu Thorkell. On m'a dit que tu avais l'intention d'emmener une armée avec nous sur Beurk. _Dit Harold en exagérant volontairement les choses._

— Tout de suite les grands mots, une armée… Non juste la moitié des dragonniers. _Dit-il provoquant la surprise chez Harold._

Thorkell en profita pour attaquer et envoyer au loin l'une des armes d'Harold, ce dernier se reprenant de justesse pour ne pas perdre la deuxième. Il contra puis recula pour avancer lentement vers l'emplacement où son arme avait été projetée pour la récupérer.

— La moitié des dragonniers ? Thorkell c'est de la folie, comment on fera pour expliquer une telle présence armée à des négociations ? Ça risque de tout faire échouer.

— Ils ne les verront pas, ils resteront au large… _Commença Thorkell avant d'être interrompu._

— Ils devront bien finir par se poser, Thorkell on ne peut pas.

— Et si ça se passe mal ? Harold on doit s'assurer que toi et les chefs vous vous en sortez… et puis comme ça si besoin avec autant de dragonniers et les gardes personnelles des chefs on pourra prendre l'île…

— Prendre l'île ?! Thorkell ! Je suis le premier à ne pas avoir confiance en Stoïck après ce qu'il m'a fait, mais par Thor on y va pour négocier ! Nous ne pouvons pas agir comme Drago.

Thorkell attaqua provoquant des étincelles au contact des armes, mais aucun des deux ne réussit à prendre l'avantage et une nouvelle fois ils reculèrent pour se tourner autour.

— Tu n'es pas Drago, on le sait tous et ce même si tu prenais leur île. Ils verraient ce que tu as à leur apporter, mais j'imagine que tu as raison. Ils n'accepteraient pas de se soumettre n'est-ce pas ? On se retrouverait avec une deuxième guerre et aucun d'entre nous ne veut ça. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il faut assurer ta protection, la Garde Noire doit venir, ce n'est pas négociable.

Harold adorait Thorkell, c'était son ami, mais parfois sa manière de penser l'inquiétait légèrement. Lui et son père, ainsi que d'autres, en bon viking du nord faisaient passer le devoir, la hiérarchie avant tout, et cela combiné avec l'idée qu'ils se faisaient du Protecteur du Nord avait tendance à leur donner une vision étonnante pour Harold. D'où il venait chaque clan chérissait son indépendance envers et contre tout, et quelques clans du nord étaient pareil même si cela semblait moins prononcé. Au contraire des autres qui voyaient dans l'unité que pouvait créer la nomination d'un Protecteur du Nord le seul moyen d'assurer une paix durable. Il savait qu'Hagbard était féru d'histoire et il lui avait déjà raconté comment seule cette unité des clans avait permis à leurs ancêtres des siècles auparavant de survivre, pour autant parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils en faisaient trop.

— Très bien, mais alors seulement la Garde Noire. _Accepta Harold._

— Maintenant que c'est réglé, si on finissait notre entraînement avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. _Dit Thorkell avant que les deux combattants se mettent en position._

— Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on s'entraîne plutôt que de passer du temps avec une certaine viking à la chevelure rousse… _Dit Harold, ce qui déstabilisa Thorkell et Harold en profita pour attaquer et le désarmer sans trop de difficulté._ Il semblerait que j'ai gagné, c'est pas toi qui me rappelles toujours qu'en combat il ne faut pas se laisser distraire ?

— Eldrid est rentrée ? _Demanda Thorkell sans se soucier d'avoir perdu et de la remarque d'Harold._

— Oui, aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas venue te voir ?

— Non…

— Elle voulait peut-être simplement ne pas attirer les soupçons en se précipitant pour te voir.

— C'est plutôt à cause de notre dispute avant qu'elle parte. _Répondit Thorkell dans un souffle._

— Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort…

— Elle t'a raconté ? Bien sûr qu'elle ta racontée, parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver au centre de tout.

— C'est mon amie, elle tient à toi.

— Je sais, je voulais juste la protéger. Cette mission était dangereuse, tu connais comme moi les rapports qu'on a reçus, mais essayer de l'empêcher de partir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure de mes idées, j'aurais dû venir te voir.

— Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, même mieux, ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure de tes idées et votre envie de cacher votre relation n'arrange pas les choses…

— Ça n'a pas que des avantages, mais au moins ça nous évite d'avoir mon père sur le dos. Il peut être vieux jeu parfois, si je lui parle de ma relation avec Eldrid il voudra que je lui fasse ma demande. Je sais qu'il veut simplement s'assurer de mon avenir, de notre famille et du clan, mais je ne suis pas prêt.

— Tu adores pourtant les traditions d'habitude… _Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harold avec un sourire entendu en pensant au point d'honneur que mettait Thorkell à les respecter._

— Celle-ci devrait être modifiée… Et tu ne devrais peut-être pas sourire comme ça, ce n'est pas car tu es Protecteur du Nord qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre en tête d'essayer d'assurer ton avenir à toi aussi si tu ne te décides pas à agir… _Rétorqua Thorkell, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Harold._

— Il n'oserait pas ? Attends Thorkell tu vas où ? _Demanda Harold en se demandant si son ami était sérieux._

— Voir Eldrid. _Répondit l'intéressé en se dirigeant vers Garm._

— Attends, il n'oserait pas ? _Cria Harold pour se faire entendre, mais Thorkell était déjà monté sur Garm et il décolla avec un sourire, laissant ainsi Harold en proie au doute._

Il en avait appris beaucoup au cours des dernières années sur son rôle et ses obligations, mais il n'avait jamais rien lu ou entendu sur ça... Il espérait que Thorkell plaisantait, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en lui et il décida de se diriger vers Krokmou pour prendre la direction du village et de la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus au moins autant que le précédent. A bientôt! _  
_**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir et Joyeux Noël!**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent j'ai posté un OS (Joyeux Snoggletog) dans lequel vous retrouverez du hiccstrid, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et me donner votre avis :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonyme:** **Salut ! Il n'y a pas de problème, moi c'est pareil, d'où le temps que j'ai mis pour réussir à écrire ce chapitre. Je doutais même de réussir à le sortir cette semaine, je viens juste finir la dernière relecture. Tu touches souvent quelque chose du doigt et en n'en disant trop j'ai peur de te gâcher ta lecture, d'ailleurs si tu venais à trouver exactement ce qu'il va se passer et que tu es sûre de toi, tu veux que je te dise que tu as trouvé ou pas ? Comme tu vas le voir, on retrouve Eldrid dans ce chapitre, je n'ai cependant pas tout mis, certaines choses viendront plus tard donc si tu as des idées la concernant notamment sur sa famille, la rencontre avec son dragon, n'hésite pas. Pour ce qui concerne le traitre/espion pour l'instant je vais juste confirmer qu'il en existe bien au moins un. Et encore merci pour avoir relevé les fautes.**

 **Pour les pertes humaines, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait part que vous trouvez ça intéressant et réaliste, pour le coup vous devriez pas être déçu car ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Après pour ce qui est de convaincre Stoïck je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il ferait absolument tout pour sauver son peuple et ta réflexion sur le fait que Stoïck peut se dire que pour battre des dragons, il faut des dragons, c'est une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Astrid n'aura peut-être pas autant de mal que ça au final. Pour ce qui est du dialogue, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu. En effet Harold semble parfois complètement aveugle et il se pourrait bien qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Thorkell, d'ailleurs je suis pressé de savoir ce que tu vas penser de la fin du chapitre ;) Pour la dynamique Thorkell-Eldrid ça va venir, mais pour lui aussi ça risque de ne pas être simple… Pour la fin du chapitre, en effet Harold part à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur ce que Thorkell lui a dit. Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, à bientôt !**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Le soleil était levé depuis peu de temps et de ce qu'elle en avait vu depuis sa fenêtre, Astrid en était sûre, la journée serait magnifique. Sa jambe la faisait de moins en moins souffrir et même si elle devait encore faire attention, elle avait hâte de profiter de cette journée. Elle s'était levée tôt dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Harold et à peine fut-elle prête qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut néanmoins déçue en y arrivant, il y avait un certain nombre de vikings, mais Harold n'était pas là.

Elle savait qu'il habitait le bâtiment des dragonniers et qu'il y avait là-bas tout le nécessaire, mais elle avait aussi appris qu'il prenait presque toujours ses repas dans la grande salle. C'était un moyen pour lui de rester proche de tous les villageois et pas seulement des dragonniers. En passant du temps dans la grande salle, cela lui donnait l'occasion de discuter et de partager son repas avec tout le peuple de l'île. Ce n'était bien sûr par le seul moment où il était possible de voir Harold, mais avec la guerre qui approchait il était tellement occupé que cela était devenu extrêmement difficile. Astrid pouvait en témoigner, malgré ses efforts, depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle avait l'impression de ne presque jamais le voir. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et elle avait l'impression que c'était aussi son cas, mais cela n'arrivait pas. Cela sans compter que le peu de temps qu'ils arrivaient à passer ensemble ils n'étaient jamais seuls et elle trouvait cela frustrant. Elle sentait, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit concernant Harold, mais si elle n'arrivait pas à passer du temps avec lui, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire. Cela l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression d'être inutile et parfois même d'être tenu à l'écart malgré la confiance qu'Harold et beaucoup d'autres lui avaient accordée. Cette accumulation avait fini par la convaincre qu'elle serait plus utile sur Beurk, que là-bas elle pourrait œuvrer à la réalisation de l'alliance.

Astrid songea alors que le départ serait sûrement pour aujourd'hui ou le lendemain au plus tard d'après ce que Raina lui avait dit et elle regretta d'autant plus qu'Harold ne soit pas là. Pour autant la journée venait seulement de commencer, peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de le voir plus tard et cessant de songer à tout cela elle alla se servir à manger avant de s'installer seule à une table. Elle se concentra sur son repas, la tête baissée, tout en laissant ses pensées s'égarer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit surprise par un viking qui s'installait en face d'elle, ou plutôt une viking qu'elle connaissait bien réalisa-t-elle en reprenant pied avec la réalité et en levant les yeux.

— Raina ! _Dit-elle heureuse de voir son amie._

— Astrid ! Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

— Je suis contente de te voir. _Commença-t-elle avec un sourire._ Je n'arrive jamais à être ici à l'heure le matin pour manger avec vous.

— Désolée. _Répondit Raina se rendant compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à cela._ Pour la plupart d'entre nous, on se lève un plus tôt que ça, quand le soleil laisse à peine poindre ses rayons à l'horizon.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je vous loupe à chaque fois. Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

— Pour manger… _Répondit Raina avec un sourire espiègle et après un temps elle répondit plus sérieusement._ Je suis de repos ce matin, je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour dormir un peu, mais tu sais les habitudes…

Astrid hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement son amie. Elle-même avait certaines habitudes dont elle avait pour une partie dû faire abstraction depuis qu'elle était partie de son île, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas machinalement de vouloir les réaliser.

— Tu as l'air en forme, après, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ?

— Un tour ? Avec nos dragons ?

— Oui, j'aime bien aller voler le matin autour de l'île et un peu plus tard dans la matinée je dois retrouver Eldrid pour un entraînement, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux.

— Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ou gêner.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'assurer que ça ne posera pas de problèmes.

— Alors c'est d'accord. _Répondit Astrid, heureuse à la perspective d'aller voler._

Une fois la décision prise, elles continuèrent de manger tout en abordant divers sujets. Ce qui permit à Astrid d'avoir la confirmation que le départ serait bien pour le lendemain matin. Tout serait enfin prêt. D'un côté elle s'en réjouit et en même temps elle le regretta. Elle allait pouvoir participer à la défense de son île, de son peuple. Faire le lien entre eux et ses nouveaux amis, œuvrer à l'élaboration d'une alliance vitale et peut-être même permettre à Harold de se réconcilier avec Beurk. Elle se doutait que cela était utopique, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir, elle avait envie de l'aider. Elle regrettait néanmoins qu'ils ne viennent pas tous avec elle, qu'une fois arrivée sur Beurk elle serait obligée de cacher au moins pendant un temps ses véritables pensées pour que Stoïck accepte de l'écouter. Tout cela manqua de lui plomber le moral, mais heureusement Raina était là et cela lui permit de chasser ces pensées. Elles finirent de manger, puis elles sortirent de la grande salle avant de se diriger vers l'un des espaces du village réservé aux dragons. Elles retrouvèrent ainsi leurs dragonnes et Raina en profita pour présenter officiellement Narya à Astrid.

— Astrid, je te présente Narya. _Dit Raina tout en posant une main sur celle-ci pour la caresser._

La dragonne faisait partie de la race des dragons vipères, elle était de la même taille que Tempête et ses écailles tiraient vers un rouge terne. Astrid la trouva très belle et en la voyant elle et Raina, elle n'eut pas de doute sur le fait qu'elles étaient très liées.

— Bonjour ma belle, moi c'est Astrid. _Dit celle-ci en s'approchant de Narya tout en tendant la main._

La dragonne la regarda avec méfiance pendant quelques instants puis voyant le comportement de sa dragonnière et comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle avança sa tête jusqu'à rencontrer la paume d'Astrid.

— Eh bien on dirait que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie. _Dit Raina avec un sourire en regardant Astrid._ On va faire ce vol ?

Astrid acquiesça à la proposition et se rendit aux côtés de Tempête qu'elle gratifia de quelques caresses avant de monter sur son dos. L'instant d'après elles décollaient, elles survolèrent le village, puis Raina prit la tête. Astrid lui laissant le soin de déterminer leur itinéraire. Elles survolèrent les terrains d'entraînement sans qu'Astrid ne repère aucun de ses amis en contrebas, mais elle savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. D'autant plus qu'il y avait déjà, malgré l'heure matinale, un grand nombre de vikings à s'entraîner. Elles survolèrent ensuite la forêt avant de prendre de plus en plus de hauteur en direction de la côte, jusqu'à survoler les nuages où elles profitèrent pleinement du soleil. Ils y restèrent un moment, prenant même le temps de discuter, puis d'un seul coup Raina plongea et Astrid la suivit, essayant de la rattraper. Elles plongeaient à pic vers la mer et sans même se concerter, il fut évident que ce serait à celle qui redresserait au dernier moment. Astrid se promit de gagner, mais la mer approcha de plus en plus rapidement et malgré les quelques entraînements qu'elle avait pu faire avec Tempête, elle douta et préféra lui demander de redresser pour qu'aucune d'elles ne se blesse. Raina et Narya quant à elles continuèrent encore un peu et redressèrent au dernier moment, frôlant l'eau et provoquant des vagues sur leur passage.

Astrid rattrapa Raina, et quand elle arriva à son niveau, celle-ci lui sourit de défi, heureuse d'avoir gagné. Elles reprirent ensuite la direction de l'île, tout en allant à l'opposé du village. Elles longèrent les côtes et Astrid eut la surprise de voir ce qu'elle reconnut comme une simulation de bataille entre des dragonniers et de petites embarcations qui devaient représenter les navires ennemis qu'Astrid savait bien plus imposants. Elle ralentit alors l'allure et eut l'occasion de voir que les dragonniers s'entraînaient à attaquer de manière coordonnée, en formation et avec autant de précision que possible. Ce que la petite taille des embarcations rendait d'autant plus difficile, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de presque faire un sans-faute. Elle les observa encore pendant quelques instants puis elle rattrapa Raina qui continua de la conduire vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec Eldrid.

Elles y arrivèrent rapidement, une jeune fille et un dragon se trouvaient non loin d'un bosquet d'arbre et c'est là-bas qu'elles se dirigèrent. Elles se posèrent et à peine mirent-elles pied à terre que Raina se dirigea vers Eldrid pour la saluer chaleureusement. Astrid eut alors quelques instants pour l'observer. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, avec une taille fine et une longue chevelure rousse. Astrid ne la connaissait pas et le peu qu'elle savait sur elle lui venait de ce qu'elle avait entendu ou de ce que Raina avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle savait ainsi qu'Eldrid était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, si elle se souvenait bien elle devait avoir 18 ans. On lui avait également dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, qu'elle pouvait donner l'impression de ne pas être dangereuse, mais qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure pour récupérer des informations, pour espionner. Ce qui impliquait nécessairement de s'approcher de l'ennemi et quand la mission tournait mal, il fallait réussir à s'en débarrasser. Elle en avait bien conscience et elle préféra ne pas sous-estimer la jeune viking. Cela expliquait également pourquoi elle était partie en reconnaissance en même temps qu'Eskil et Élia.

Astrid voyant Raina lui faire signe, elle s'avança pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. Elle profita du temps nécessaire pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour observer le dragon d'Eldrid. Il s'agissait d'un Stormcutter gris avec des touches de violet sur la tête, l'extérieur des ailes et sur la queue. Il se trouvait non loin de sa dragonnière et Astrid prit la pleine mesure du contraste qui existait entre lui et Eldrid. Tout au contraire de cette dernière il était imposant et semblait tout à fait capable de réduire en miettes n'importe quel viking. Elle fit encore quelques pas et constata qu'il avait des yeux bleus-gris qui l'observaient, elle détourna alors le regard pour se reconcentrer sur Eldrid. Laquelle avait, tout comme son dragon, les yeux fixés sur Astrid et quand leurs regards se croisèrent cette dernière ne put cacher son étonnement avant de se reprendre. Eldrid ne l'avait cependant pas manqué et elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Beaucoup de vikings étaient étonnés quand ils voyaient ses yeux vairons, celui de droite étant vert et celui de gauche bleu. Leurs couleurs étaient très claires, presque pâles et loin de faire peur, ils rendaient son regard très doux, rassurant. Pour le reste, elle portait comme Raina l'armure caractéristique de la Garde Noire et les seules armes visibles étaient deux dagues accrochées de chaque côté de sa ceinture. Astrid qui n'avait cessé de la détailler en avançant, combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore et se retrouva juste en face d'elle.

— Je m'appelle Eldrid, tu es Astrid, c'est bien ça ? _Dit-elle avec un sourire et un regard laissant transparaître sa curiosité, mais aussi son intelligence._

— Astrid Hofferson. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire._ Et voici Tempête. Continua Astrid _en présentant sa dragonne._ Comment s'appelle le tien ?

— Il se nomme Australe. _Répondit-elle doucement et manifestement heureuse qu'Astrid s'intéresse à son dragon._ Il peut paraître un peu impressionnant la première fois qu'on le voit, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques rien.

— Je n'en avais jamais vu… seulement dans les livres. _Dit Astrid._

— Ce n'est sûrement pas le seul dont tu découvres l'espèce depuis que tu es arrivé. _Rétorqua Eldrid._

— C'est vrai, mais je dois admettre que c'est le plus impressionnant que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. _Répondit Astrid avec un sourire que lui rendit Eldrid._

L'instant d'après cependant son sourire disparaissait par une grimace de douleur et d'étonnement. Raina venant de la frapper sur l'épaule.

— Eh, ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _S'exclama Astrid tandis qu'Eldrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire._

— Le plus impressionnant vraiment, tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop. Narya et moi on n'est pas d'accord et je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui ne l'est pas non plus. _Répondit Raina en pointant Tempête qui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié la remarque de sa dragonnière._

Astrid constata que Raina avait raison et elle voulut prendre la parole pour répliquer, mais Eldrid l'en empêcha.

— J'ai une idée, si on faisait une course pour voir qui sont les meilleurs. Et les gagnants choisiront l'entraînement. _Proposa-t-elle aux deux jeunes vikings._

Raina accepta immédiatement suivi d'Astrid.

— Préparez-vous à perdre ! _Dit Astrid qui avec hâte de relever le défi._

Raina et Eldrid sourirent de bon cœur face à l'enthousiasme d'Astrid et elles l'invitèrent à monter sur Tempête pour les suivre afin qu'elles lui montrent le circuit. Astrid ne se fit pas prier, elle se dépêcha autant qu'elle put, sa blessure à la jambe se rappelant à elle, mais elle en fit abstraction et monta sur Tempête. Elle rejoignit les deux dragonnières qui avaient déjà décollé et celles-ci l'entraînèrent avec elles pour aller faire un tour du circuit. Celui-ci démarrait entre deux piliers de pierre d'une dizaine de mètres suivis d'une grande ligne droite où Astrid prit note qu'il serait facile de prendre de la vitesse, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte du piège. La fin de la ligne droite donnait sur un virage qu'il ne faudrait pas louper, le circuit s'enfonçant juste après celui-ci entre deux montagnes dont les parois de pierres n'étaient pas très éloignées. Il était tout juste possible d'être à deux de front et seul le fait qu'il s'agisse une nouvelle fois d'une ligne droite rassura Astrid. Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à arriver à un embranchement se trouvant dans un virage et elles prirent le passage de gauche qui était assez large et semblait simple en comparaison du passage de droite qui paraissait presque impraticable. Astrid demanda alors à Tempête de se placer près de Raina.

— Le passage de droite, il est praticable ?

— Je te déconseille d'essayer, tu risquerais de ne pas t'en sortir. Il y a des piliers de pierres partout et presque aucune possibilité de manœuvrer.

— Mais c'est plus rapide ?

— Oui, à condition d'en sortir vivant. _Répondit-elle à Astrid avec un ton exprimant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas l'emprunter._

Astrid hocha la tête et resta silencieuse tandis que Raina l'observait pour être sûre qu'elle avait compris. L'impression d'Astrid fut confirmée, le passage de gauche était assez simple et elles en sortirent peu de temps après pour plonger vers le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de redresser et de longer la côte sur la gauche. Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner de la côte en voyant un lac au loin sur leur droite et de le rejoindre pour le longer. Arrivant au bout de celui-ci, une forêt prenait place sur la gauche les forçant à effectuer un virage serré vers la droite pour ne pas se prendre les arbres et arriver sur la dernière section du circuit. Astrid vit alors un peu plus loin les deux piliers et comprit qu'elle venait de terminer le tour. Les dragonnières accélèrent pour se rendre le plus rapidement jusqu'à ceux-ci et dès qu'elles y furent, leurs dragons se positionnèrent exactement au même niveau.

— On fait la course en trois tours, la première qui passe entre les deux piliers au terme du troisième tour sera déclarée vainqueur. Vous êtes prêtes ? _Demanda Eldrid dont la voix trahissait son excitation._

Astrid partageait cette excitation, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser et il s'agirait peut-être de la dernière. Elle comptait bien en profiter, mais aussi gagner. Elle avait perdu un peu plus tôt contre Raina et il était hors de question de perdre une seconde fois dans la même journée.

— Quand vous voulez ! _Répondit-elle avec conviction avant de se pencher et de murmurer à sa dragonne._ Tu es prête ma belle ? On va leur montrer qui sont les meilleurs.

— Très bien. On part à zéro. _Dit Eldrid avant d'entamer le décompte._ 3… 2… 1… 0 ! _Cria-t-elle._

Dès qu'Eldrid prononça le dernier chiffre les trois dragons partir à toute vitesse sous les encouragements de leurs dragonnières. Astrid qui avait beau avoir pris connaissance du circuit ne le connaissait pas assez et elle le savait. Elle prit alors le parti de rester au plus près de ses adversaires et d'observer avec attention leurs manœuvres. C'était un pari risqué, mais de toute façon elle se rendait compte que ses chances étaient faibles. Australe avait déployé ses deux paires d'ailes et malgré sa carrure il réussissait à prendre de la vitesse laissant Narya et Tempête au coude à coude. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au premier virage Astrid prit note du moment où Eldrid et Raina commencèrent à ralentir et elle demanda à Tempête de faire de même. Eldrid toujours en tête, elles franchirent le passage entre les deux montagnes tout en évitant l'embranchement dangereux puis elles continuèrent le reste du parcours jusqu'aux piliers sans que leurs positions ne changent.

Elles arrivèrent aux piliers et entamèrent le deuxième tour. Astrid mit alors en pratique ce qu'elle avait vu lors du premier et demanda à Tempête d'accélérer au maximum et de freiner au dernier moment lors des virages et des passages difficiles. Cependant cela ne changea rien, Raina ne se laissa pas faire et même si elles arrivèrent à gagner du terrain pour se rapprocher au plus près d'Eldrid et d'Australe, elles se battaient toujours pour la deuxième position. Elles longèrent la côte à une allure folle et quand elles arrivèrent au niveau du lac, peu avant la foret, Eldrid se permit de se retourner et de leur sourire avec joie, sûre de gagner. Astrid qui voulait montrer de quoi elle et Tempête étaient capables demanda à cette dernière d'accélérer encore plus sans penser au virage serré qu'elles allaient devoir prendre. Elle se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur et pour ne pas perdre sa position elle essaya de se déporter, mais Raina qui s'en était rendu compte demanda à Narya de la gêner. Ce qu'elle réussit et Astrid et Tempête arrivèrent bien trop vite au niveau du virage et durent freiner au maximum pour ne pas se prendre les arbres. Elles n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant et même si elles furent éraflées par quelques branches en prenant le virage au plus près des arbres, elles réussirent à rester dans la course.

Tempête reprit de la vitesse, mais quand elles franchirent les piliers pour entamer le troisième tour Astrid dû reconnaître qu'il n'y avait presque plus aucune chance de rattraper les deux dragonnières qui étaient désormais presque au coude à coude loin devant. Une idée traversa cependant l'esprit d'Astrid et elle demanda à Tempête d'accélérer autant que possible. Celle-ci fit de son mieux, se surpassant, elle ne semblait pas non plus vouloir perdre. Elles parcoururent la ligne droite, puis le premier virage et s'enfoncèrent entre les montagnes. Peu à peu elles réussirent à regagner mètre après mètre la distance perdue, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Astrid le savait et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'embranchement, plutôt que de prendre comme elles l'auraient dû le passage de gauche, elle dirigea Tempête vers celui de droite.

Le passage était tel que Raina lui avait décrit, des piliers de pierres jaillissaient du sol, l'obstruant presque complètement, la lumière du jour leur parvenant à peine, et forçant Tempête à zigzaguer entre eux. Le début ne fut pas trop difficile et Astrid réussit à guider sa dragonne sans qu'elles ne perdent trop de vitesse, mais rapidement elle eut de plus en plus de mal à anticiper les manœuvres à effectuer. Les piliers étaient de plus en plus proches les uns des autres et les parois, par moment, se rejoignaient. Elle fit son maximum, mais rapidement elle sut qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas, qu'elle ne pouvait anticiper suffisamment en avance et alors même qu'elles évitèrent de justesse de s'écraser contre l'un des piliers grâce aux seuls réflexes de Tempête, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait la conviction que seul un dragon pouvait réussir et quand un nouveau passage extrêmement difficile à négocier se présenta, elle abandonna toute idée de diriger sa dragonne.

Il y avait devant eux plusieurs piliers effondrés, obstruant complètement le passage et ne laissant que deux voies possibles, l'une en contrebas assez large et une autre à leur niveau à peine assez grande pour un dragon. L'instinct d'Astrid lui criait de demander à Tempête de plonger pour prendre le chemin qui semblait le plus simple, mais à la vitesse où elles arrivaient, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était possible. Elle se coucha alors contre Tempête et ferma les yeux, lui faisant totalement confiance.

— Vas-y ma grande, j'ai confiance en toi. _Murmura Astrid à sa dragonne._

Tempête sans changer de trajectoire prit de la vitesse tandis qu'Astrid se concentrait pour adopter du mieux qu'elle pouvait les mouvements du corps de Tempête et ainsi l'aider. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à quel moment exactement elles franchirent l'étroit passage. Elle sentit pendant un court moment le poids des roches millénaires s'abattre sur elle, puis l'instant d'après cela disparut et Tempête s'engagea dans une série de manœuvres plus téméraires les unes que les autres. Astrid toujours aussi concentrée à faire son maximum pour aider sa dragonne eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité et elle se demandait si cela finirait un jour quand tout d'un coup Tempête se remit à voler normalement.

Astrid ouvrit alors les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissant pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne se redresse et constate qu'elles s'en étaient sorties. Elle félicita Tempête, puis s'attarda sur ce qui l'entourait. L'étroit défilé se trouvait derrière eux et il n'y avait aucun signe de Raina et Eldrid. Elle ne savait pas si celles-ci étaient encore derrière elles ou si elles se trouvaient devant, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir et elle demanda à Tempête d'accélérer. C'est alors qu'elle entendit derrière elle un cri, elle se retourna et vit Raina et Eldrid qui venaient de sortir de leur passage et de comprendre ce qu'Astrid avait fait. Celle-ci n'attendit pas, elle encouragea Tempête qui fila à toute vitesse. Le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté avait beau être dangereux, il était bien plus rapide, mais de peu. C'était cependant suffisant pour leur donner une chance et Astrid ne comptait pas y renoncer.

Elle se coucha au maximum sur Tempête pour offrir le moins de prise possible à l'air et elle adopta du mieux qu'elle put les mouvements de sa dragonne. Elles longèrent la côte à toute vitesse, puis prirent la direction du lac et quand la forêt apparut Astrid hésita. Elle était tiraillée par l'envie de regarder derrière elle pour voir où en étaient ses adversaires, mais elle se retint craignant de commettre une erreur. Elles arrivèrent au virage et cette fois, elles firent attention et ralentirent pour le prendre correctement avant d'accélérer de nouveau une fois celui-ci passé. Elles entamèrent la ligne droite, les deux piliers apparaissant au loin, la victoire était à portée de main et Astrid imaginait déjà la tête que ferait Raina. La distance diminua de plus en plus et alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée, un dragon rugit juste derrière elles. Astrid se maîtrisa suffisamment pour ne pas se retourner et à la place elle encouragea une ultime fois Tempête qui voulant gagner tout autant que sa dragonnière se surpassa et accéléra. Elles passèrent peu de temps après entre les deux piliers et Astrid se redressa immédiatement criant sa joie d'avoir gagné. Eldrid la rejoignit l'instant d'après suivi de Raina qui avait terminé dernière. Elles se dirigèrent alors toutes vers le bosquet où elles s'étaient retrouvées et s'y posèrent.

— Par Thor ! Tu es complètement taré, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le défilé, que c'était trop dangereux ! _Rugit Raina en s'approchant d'Astrid qui venait tout juste de descendre de Tempête._

— Ne l'écoute pas, elle est juste jalouse… _Intervint Eldrid en rejoignant les deux jeunes vikings_. C'était impressionnant, tu mérites ta victoire, bien jouée.

— Jalouse ? Pas du tout ! Elle aurait pu se tuer alors ne l'encourage pas Eldrid !

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais c'était le seul moyen de gagner et puis c'est peut-être un peu dangereux, mais pas infaisable. _Répondit Astrid avec un sourire de défi, ce qui fit encore plus enrager Raina tandis qu'Eldrid se mit à rire._

— On dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur. _Dit Eldrid en continuant à rigoler et en regardant Raina._

Celle-ci ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier la réaction de son amie et semblait vraiment avoir du mal à se calmer après ce qu'Astrid avait fait. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi et plutôt que de continuer à énerver Raina, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

— Raina, je suis vraiment désolée, mais pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, je ne suis quand même pas la seule à avoir réussir ?

Eldrid regarda alors Raina qui a l'entente de ces paroles avait commencé à se calmer en se rendant compte de son erreur.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit ? _Demanda Eldrid._

— Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai cru que l'avertir suffirait. _Répondit Raina qui avait enfin retrouvé son sang-froid, puis elle se tourna vers Astrid._ Non, juste la deuxième.

— La deuxième ?

— En effet, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas on pourrait parler de tout ça en s'entraînant. _Demanda Eldrid avant de se justifier._ J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cet après-midi et…

— Pas de problèmes, c'est à moi de choisir, c'est bien ça ? _L'interrompit Astrid._

— Tu as gagné donc oui. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux. _Répondit Eldrid avant de s'éloigner._

Elle se dirigea vers un grand arbre au pied duquel Astrid remarqua plusieurs caisses reposant sur un filet. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur Eldrid et Australe lors de leur rencontre qu'elle ne les avait pas remarquées.

— Tu avais tout prévu ?

— On avait prévu depuis hier soir de s'entraîner ici avec Raina, alors ce matin j'ai demandé à Australe de bien vouloir amener ces caisses ici. Avec le filet ça a été rapide. _Répondit-elle tandis que Raina l'avait rejointe pour l'aider à ouvrir les caisses._

— Il y a des haches et des cibles ? _Demanda-t-elle à Eldrid, laquelle hocha la tête._ Très bien alors ça sera du lancer de hache.

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, un sourire aux lèvres que Raina se redressa d'un seul coup avec une tête à faire peur. Son regard ne cessait de voler d'Eldrid à Astrid et quand cette dernière capta son regard son sourire disparut. Elle comprit qu'elle venait sûrement de faire une grave erreur, Raina semblait morte de trouille en voyant Eldrid se saisir des haches, laquelle concentrée sur sa tâche n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela. Astrid aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Raina avait réagi ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas poser la question au risque de vexer sa nouvelle amie et aucune occasion ne se présenta tout au long de l'installation. Elles décidèrent de se contenter de trois cibles, une pour chacune d'entre-elles et les montèrent rapidement, en quelques minutes tout fut installé. Elles se placèrent à plusieurs mètres et déposèrent devant elles, sur le sol, les haches de lancer.

— On fixe quoi comme règles ? _Demanda Eldrid à Astrid._

— Comme règles ?

— Pour connaître le vainqueur.

— Vous considérez toujours tout comme un défi ? _Demanda Astrid en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles._

— C'est un bon moyen pour s'améliorer. _Répondit Raina en haussant légèrement les épaules._

Astrid pensa alors qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de gagner. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de participer à beaucoup d'entraînement depuis son arrivée ni d'en observer beaucoup, mais elle savait que les dragonniers en effectuaient un grand nombre et la Garde Noire semblait mettre un point d'honneur à en faire encore plus. Elle ne savait pas si avant la guerre ils étaient habitués à en faire autant, mais dans tous les cas, si à chaque fois ils essayaient de se surpasser pour gagner, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils devaient être devenus d'un niveau au moins respectable dans toutes les matières. Pour autant cela ne la démoralisa pas et elle se mit en tête de se surpasser.

— Très bien, disons que celle qui mettra le plus de haches dans sa cible aura gagné. _Dit-elle, après quoi les deux vikings hochèrent la tête._

— Je commence. _Déclara Raina avant de se saisir d'une hache._

— Et si vous me disiez qui a été le premier à réussir à passer le défilé. _Demanda Astrid tandis que Raina se mettait en position._

— Tu as vraiment besoin qu'on te le dise ? Harold bien entendu. _Dit cette dernière avant de continuer dans un murmure pour elle-même._ Et quand il va savoir ce que tu as fait…

Astrid à l'entente de la réponse sourit de savoir qu'elle avait réussi le même exploit, mais elle entendit également le murmure de Raina et se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Quand il va savoir ce que j'ai fait ? _Demanda-t-elle au moment même où la hache de Raina s'envolait pour se ficher en plein milieu de sa cible._

— Elle a peur de se faire gronder par Harold. _Répondit Eldrid avec espièglerie avant de rire de la réaction de Raina qui ne sembla pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

Astrid observait toute la scène et même si elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, elle ne dit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la jeune viking et son tempérament joyeux, enfantin par moment, qui arrivait à déstabiliser Raina. Cela contrastait tellement avec l'attitude si formaliste qu'ils avaient tous la plupart du temps. Pour autant elle n'oublia pas qu'ils agissaient tous différemment quand ils étaient entre eux, en petit comité et elle se demanda si Eldrid aussi faisait autant la part des choses.

— Eldrid ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter un peu de faire la gamine ?!

— Détends-toi. Elle va bien et Harold ne t'a pas ordonné de veiller sur elle et même si c'était le cas, tu sais bien qu'il ne dirait rien, il n'est pas comme ça.

Astrid comprit alors que Raina s'était donné elle-même pour mission de veiller sur son amie, mais elle commençait aussi à la connaître assez bien elle et son peuple pour savoir qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas fait juste parce qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Elle faisait partie de la Garde Noire, et elle avait bien compris qu'ils prenaient très au sérieux leur devoir. Ayant conscience de cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Harold n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à prendre cette initiative. Elle se doutait bien que cela pouvait être pour assurer l'alliance, mais elle espérait également qu'il y avait une autre raison.

— Seulement car il ne lui est rien arrivé. La prochaine fois essaie de penser aux conséquences avant de tenter quelque chose de si téméraire. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, cela compromettrait l'alliance. _Répondit Raina en se tournant vers Astrid._ Enfin, passons, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien et si tu nous disais comment tu as réussi à passer. _Termina-t-elle avec un sourire pour adoucir ses propos._

Astrid fut légèrement déçue quand elle eut la confirmation de ce à quoi elle avait pensé, mais elle se doutait également que s'il existait une autre raison Raina n'allait pas trahir la confiance d'Harold en la révélant.

— À mon tour ! _Dit avec vigueur Eldrid, ce qui sortit Astrid de ses pensées._

Eldrid alla se positionner en face de sa cible et se saisit d'une hache alors même qu'Astrid s'apprêtait à répondre à la question qu'on lui avait posée quand elle remarqua l'attitude de Raina. Celle-ci en voyant Eldrid se saisir de l'arme s'était discrètement éloignée de plusieurs mètres et elle constata que même Narya et Australe s'étaient écartés, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils semblaient tous craindre une catastrophe et elle décida elle aussi, accompagnée de Tempête, de s'écarter le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Raina.

— Elle n'est quand même pas si mauvaise que ça ? _Demanda dans un murmure Astrid._

Raina ne prit pas la peine de répondre, jugeant qu'une démonstration valait bien mieux et elle se contenta de jeter un regard à son amie qui l'interpréta sans difficulté. Elle eut presque l'impression d'entendre dans son esprit les paroles non prononcées de Raina. _Tu n'as même pas idée…_ Astrid s'attendit au pire et en oublia de répondre à la question qu'on lui avait posée jusqu'à ce que Eldrid qui se préparait à son lancer lui demande, sans se retourner, pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

— Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai arrêté d'essayer de tout contrôler. _Répondit sincèrement Astrid._ J'ai laissé Tempête choisir.

Eldrid s'interrompit immédiatement dans sa préparation et se retourna incrédule, constatant en même temps la nouvelle position de ses amies sans s'en formaliser, tandis que Raina la regardait les yeux exorbités.

— Attends, tu veux dire qu'il suffit de laisser nos dragons choisir seuls, qu'ils vont instinctivement prendre le bon chemin ? _Demanda Raina qui s'était reprise._

— Je pense surtout qu'il faut leur faire totalement confiance au point de remettre sa vie en leurs mains ou plutôt leurs pattes…

— Je fais totalement confiance à Narya _. Lui_ _répondit immédiatement Raina, suivie d'Eldrid._

— Et moi à Australe, pourtant on n'a jamais réussi.

— Peut-être car vous ne lâchez pas prise, vous essayez toujours de contrôler les choses. Harold ne vous l'avait pas dit ? _Demanda Astrid, étonnée qu'il ne leur ait pas expliqué comment il avait réussi, à moins qu'il ait trouvé un autre moyen._

— Non, il disait qu'il fallait qu'on trouve par nous-même. Il n'a jamais rien voulu dire. _Lui répondit Eldrid avant de rire légèrement du malaise d'Astrid qui venait de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû leur donner la solution._ On ne dira pas que c'est toi qui nous l'as révélé, n'est-ce pas Raina ?

Cette dernière acquiesça, mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant Astrid qui savait très bien qu'Harold comprendrait que ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui et elle qui avaient réussi. Elle savait qu'Harold ne lui reprocherait rien, mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâché les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour ne rien leur dire et les forcer à trouver la solution par elles-mêmes.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et concentre-toi plutôt sur elle. _Murmura Raina en désignant Eldrid qui s'était remise en position._ J'aimerais éviter de devoir expliquer à Harold comment tu auras réussi à te faire tuer par un lancer de hache…

 _Me faire tuer par un lancer…_ Commença-t-elle à penser incrédule avant que l'instant d'après sous son regard stupéfait, Eldrid lance sa hache qui alla se planter en plein centre d'une cible. Le seul problème était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa cible, mais de celle de Raina qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de la sienne. Cela aurait pu être une belle réussite si ça avait été voulu, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas et elle comprit alors la réaction qu'avait eue Raina lorsqu'elle avait choisi l'entraînement, ainsi que sa manière d'agir quelques secondes plus tôt.

— On a de la chance, au moins elle l'a lancé dans le bon sens, une fois elle a manqué de couper en deux un viking qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres derrière… _Murmura Raina avant de s'avancer pour retourner auprès d'Eldrid._

Astrid en entendant les paroles de son amie resta quelques secondes figées à se demander si elle était sérieuse, puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux jeunes vikings. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle chercha le meilleur moyen d'offrir à Eldrid la possibilité de renoncer à cet entraînement qui ne semblait pas du tout lui convenir.

— C'était… _Commença Astrid avant d'être interrompue par Eldrid._

— Un beau loupé ? Un désastre ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je sais que tu es revenu de mission hier, tu dois encore être fatigué, on peut faire un entraînement moins difficile si tu veux.

— Merci, mais ça va, je ne suis pas fatigué. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en constatant qu'Astrid ne semblait pas la croire._ J'ai eu le temps de me reposer. Lors de mon retour, il y a eu une tempête et plutôt que d'essayer de l'affronter j'ai trouvé où m'abriter. J'avais assez de provisions pour tenir le temps que ça se calme et j'en ai profité pour me reposer. On devrait continuer, d'ailleurs c'est à toi. _Dit-elle en se saisissant d'une hache qu'elle tendit à Astrid._

— Eh bien… comme tu veux. _Répondit Astrid en se saisissant de la hache._

Elle se mit en position face à sa cible puis elle prit la hache bien en main, la soupesant avant de simuler plusieurs lancers pour avoir une idée de la manière dont il faudrait la lancer pour qu'elle prenne la bonne direction. Elle prit ensuite le temps de se concentrer, d'armer son bras et d'un seul coup elle lança son arme qui fendit l'air pour s'enfoncer en plein centre de sa cible. Ce fut ensuite de nouveau au tour de Raina qui réussit son lancer avant que ce ne soit à Eldrid qui prit tout son temps et relança la conversation.

— Tu sais Astrid, tu as déjà réussi à impressionner Thorkell ainsi que d'autres vikings. _Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Raina._ Il m'a dit que tu étais courageuse, intelligente et je pense qu'on peut rajouter téméraire. Tu me fais un peu penser à Élia, vous vous ressemblez un peu par certains côtés.

— On devrait bien s'entendre alors.

— Peut-être. _Dit Eldrid d'une manière qui laissa penser à Astrid qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire._

— Il y a une raison qui nous en empêcherait ?

— Je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on peut affirmer à l'avance. _Répondit-elle avant de changer de sujet._ Vous avez vu Harold ce matin ?

Raina et Astrid se regardèrent se doutant qu'Eldrid savait quelque chose en voyant son sourire, avant de répondre par la négative.

— Tu sais quelque chose ? _Lui demanda Raina._

— Thorkell m'a raconté ce qu'il a dit à Harold hier soir et à tous les coups il a pas dû en dormir de la nuit. _Dit-elle mi-amusée mi-attristée en pensant qu'Harold n'avait peut-être réellement pas dormi de la nuit et si c'était le cas, Thorkell pouvait être sûr qu'il en entendrait parler._

— Au fait Thorkell t'a raconté tout ça quand ? Tu es revenu hier et je me souviens bien qu'on a parlé d'Astrid quand il nous a rejoints, mais pas d'Harold. _Demanda Raina en interrompant Eldrid._

— Ce matin au petit-déjeuner. _Dit-elle spontanément sans trop réfléchir avant de se concentrer sur le lancer qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire._

— Ce matin ? Ce n'est pas la première fois… J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques mois tu vois souvent Thorkell avant tout le monde…

Eldrid qui effectuait son lancer au même moment loupa complètement la cible et sa hache alla se ficher dans un arbre à presque un mètre de la cible. Astrid qui avait observé toute la scène le sourire aux lèvres eut l'intime conviction qu'un tel raté n'était pas dû cette fois à un simple manque d'entraînement ou à une maladresse.

— C'est juste qu'on a les mêmes horaires et j'étais parti depuis plusieurs semaines, il fallait bien que je me renseigne en détail sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

 _Bien joué_ , pensa Astrid. Avec ce qu'elle savait désormais sur Eldrid, la réponse lui parut tout à fait plausible, ce qui dut être également le cas de Raina qui mit du temps à trouver quoi dire. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'Astrid prenait la parole, permettant ainsi à Eldrid d'échapper aux questions de Raina.

— C'est à moi. _Dit Astrid en se mettant en position et en prenant une hache avant de continuer._ Alors qu'est-ce que Thorkell a dit à Harold ?

— Qu'Hagbard pourrait se mettre en tête de s'occuper de son mariage. _Dit-elle avec un léger rire au moment même où Astrid effectuait son lancer._

Cette dernière en entendant la réponse d'Eldrid n'avait pas réussi à maintenir sa concentration et sa hache était partie se ficher dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres à côté de sa cible.

— Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir besoin d'entrainement. _Dit Eldrid amusée tandis qu'Astrid essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

— Harold va se marier ? _Demanda-t-elle en se retournant avec incrédulité tout en refusant d'y croire._

— Non, en tout cas pas que je sache. Et il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Hagbard ne peut pas arranger le mariage d'Harold sans son accord, mais ça, Harold ne le sait pas. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant pour Astrid qui retrouva son sang-froid._

— En fait, en théorie il y a une hypothèse dans laquelle il peut. _Intervint Raina faisant perdre à Eldrid son sourire._ En cas de guerre, il est possible pour les chefs de clans de décider d'arranger le mariage du Protecteur du Nord s'il n'a pas de compagne. Ils ne peuvent cependant le faire que dans le but de forger une alliance avec un autre peuple ou pour renforcer les liens entre les clans. Donc en théorie ils pourraient le faire, mais il faudrait aussi que la décision soit prise à l'unanimité. _Termina Raina, rassurant tout le monde avant qu'un sourire énigmatique s'affiche sur son visage en regardant Astrid_.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _Lui demanda Astrid qui au moment même où elle posait la question se demanda si elle avait bien fait._

— C'est juste que je me disais, en repensant à ce que tu m'as dit sur ton île, que tu serais comment dire… la candidate idéale. _Termina Raina amusée par la tête que fit Astrid en comprenant qu'elle avait sûrement raison._

— Je… ça… _Commença Astrid qui ne savait pas comment réagir._

— Il pourrait y avoir pire comme parti et puis vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. _Continua Raina mettant Astrid de plus en plus dans l'embarras._

Peut-être Raina essayait-elle de la pousser à admettre ou à révéler quelque chose, dans tous les cas Astrid ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir et elle remercia mentalement Eldrid quand celle-ci intervint. Tout comme Astrid l'avait fait pour elle un peu plus tôt, elle détourna la conversation et heureusement Raina n'insista pas. Elles continuèrent ensuite leur entraînement, Astrid tentant avec l'aide d'Eldrid de rendre la pareille à Raina, mais celle-ci réussit à parer toutes leurs insinuations et Astrid désespéra d'y arriver.

— Je crois qu'on a terminé, si on voyait qui a gagné. _Prononça Eldrid après le dernier lancer d'Astrid._

Elles firent le compte du nombre de haches que chacune d'entre elles avaient réussi à mettre dans leur cible et Astrid et Raina furent déclarées ex aequo tandis qu'Eldrid terminait dernière, plus de la moitié de ses lancers n'ayant pas atteint leur cible.

— La prochaine fois on fera un entraînement aux dagues, là je vous montrerai ce que je sais faire.

— Les dagues c'est son truc, on a aucune… _Commença à expliquer Raina avant de s'interrompre en remarquant les deux dragonniers qui arrivaient._

Astrid reconnut sans difficulté les nouveaux arrivants, il s'agissait d'Eskil sur Svike, un cornebrute et Alrik sur Sidney, un cauchemar monstrueux. Ils se posèrent non loin d'eux et dès qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre ils vinrent les saluer tandis que les dragons faisaient de même entre eux. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent pris le temps de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, Eldrid prit la parole avec une idée en tête.

— Votre garde s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, mais c'était comment dire… différent… _Répondit Alrik en jetant un coup d'œil à Eskil._

— Différent ? _Demanda Astrid._

— On a pris la relève quelques heures avant l'aube et Harold était déjà à la bibliothèque. En fait il a passé sa nuit à lire et à chercher des livres. On a voulu l'aider, mais il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il cherchait.

— C'est pas croyable… On se voit plus tard, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Thorkell. _Déclara Eldrid avant de monter sur Australe et de partir._

— Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… _Dit Raina sous les regards interrogatifs d'Eskil et Alrik, avant de se tourner vers ce dernier._ Je t'expliquerais en chemin, on y va ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'adresser à Astrid et Eskil._ Alrik et moi on a prévu certaines choses, on se retrouve plus tard.

Les deux vikings partirent et il ne resta plus qu'Astrid et Eskil.

— On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux. Ma proposition de l'autre jour tient toujours si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter l'île d'un autre point de vue que celui d'Harold. _Lui proposa-t-il._

Il lui semblait qu'Eskil s'était départi de son comportement de la dernière fois et il lui semblait bien moins présomptueux et plus amical. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur son compte et que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était d'accepter. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien de prévu et elle accepta. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leurs dragons et partirent faire ce tour.

La journée passa ensuite très vite et le jour du départ arriva. Après l'entraînement, Astrid avait passé un moment avec Eskil et il s'était montré extrêmement charmant. Elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle l'avait mal jugé lors de leur première rencontre, il était loin de ressembler à Rustik comme elle avait pu le penser et tout s'était très bien passé. Tout comme le reste de la journée, mis à part le moment où Harold avait été informé de son exploit de la journée et où il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait était inconsciente. Elle avait cependant accepté de bonne grâce la réprimande en voyant qu'il était réellement inquiet. À la suite de quoi ils avaient pu passer un peu de temps ensemble et même s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls une seule seconde, cela avait été agréable.

Il avait ensuite été décidé que le départ aurait lieu dans la matinée, mais quand Astrid se réveilla il était encore très tôt et elle décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps du bâtiment principal qu'elle fut rejointe par Tempête. Astrid en fut légèrement surprise, se demandant comment la dragonne avait pu savoir qu'elle était debout, elle se levait rarement si tôt et d'habitude c'était elle qui allait la chercher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier la présence de celle-ci et de lui donner une idée.

— Ça te dit un petit vol ? Et on pourrait aller voir si Harold et Krokmou sont réveillés. _Lui dit Astrid qui avait remarqué qu'Harold était toujours debout très tôt et elle espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de partir._

La dragonne accepta et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction des terrains d'entraînements et du bâtiment des dragonniers. En arrivant, Astrid constata que quelques dragonniers étaient déjà debout, mais aucun ne lui prêta une réelle attention, si ce n'est pour la saluer. Le bureau d'Harold se trouvait au deuxième étage et elle monta directement se disant que s'il était debout, elle le trouverait là-bas. Elle arriva devant le porte et frappa, elle attendit quelques instants, puis elle entendit une voix lui disant d'entrer.

La pièce était assez grande avec plusieurs fenêtres et de nombreuses étagères. En son centre trônait une table rectangulaire assez grande qui croulait sous les documents qu'Harold était en train d'étudier tandis que Krokmou était couché non loin. Quand Astrid fut complètement entrée dans la pièce, Harold releva la tête.

— Astrid… _Dit Harold légèrement étonné de la voir debout si tôt._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, le départ n'est que dans quelques heures, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer.

— Ça va, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, sûrement à cause du voyage à venir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, il y aura presque une vingtaine de mes meilleurs combattants et les dragons avec toi. _Lui dit Harold qui se doutait qu'Astrid appréhendait un peu le voyage à venir avec ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois._

— Je te fais confiance et pour ce qui est de ma présence ici, vu que j'étais réveillée, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir voir si toi aussi et… _Commença Astrid avant d'être interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte._

Harold n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait laissant entrer une Élia aux traits tirés. Elle devait tout juste revenir de sa mission et elle avait l'air complètement épuisée. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle posa son regard sur Astrid, où celle-ci vit clairement de l'hostilité, avant qu'elle ne le porte sur Harold où celle-ci fut remplacée par une certaine douceur. Astrid constata qu'Harold avait également une lueur dans le regard, ce que c'était elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait l'impression d'être de trop et elle préféra sortir alors même que son instinct lui criait de rester.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. _Dit Astrid avant de se diriger vers la porte._

— Attends Astrid… _Tenta Harold, mais c'était trop tard, Astrid était sortie._

Une fois sortie, Astrid commença à refermer la porte, mais la laissa légèrement entrebâillée de manière à voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire, ce qu'elle regretta.

Quand Harold avait vu entrer Élia, il l'avait regardé avec soulagement, c'était à sa demande qu'elle était partie en mission et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose il s'en serait voulu. D'autant plus qu'avec ce qui avait failli arriver à Astrid, il s'était mis à craindre le pire pour ses amis partis en missions. Cependant en voyant le regard que se lancèrent les deux jeunes guerrières, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Thorkell et il se demanda si cela n'allait pas mal finir, puis Astrid décida de partir. Il voulut la retenir, mais cela ne servit à rien.

— Élia, je suis content que tu sois rentré. _Commença Harold avec sincérité et soulagement._ Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle ne devrait pas se trouver sur son île à l'heure qu'il est ? _Dit-elle énervée en interrompant Harold._

Élia était partie quand les beurkiens avaient entrepris leur voyage pour les clans et elle ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était produit depuis. Cela faisait longtemps et Harold se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'explication, il prit donc le temps de lui expliquer rapidement la situation.

— Donc si je comprends bien tu as risqué ta vie pour aller la sauver… _Voyant le léger hochement de tête de Harold elle continua._ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Partir comme ça, tout seul, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour obtenir les informations dont on a besoin, pour toi. Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une grotte sans provisions et à moitié malade pendant plusieurs jours à cause d'une satanée tempête et toi tu risques ta vie bêtement ! _S'exclama Élia qui semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs tellement elle était fatiguée et énervée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

Harold qui vit la réaction démesurée de son amie comprit qu'aucun mot ne serait suffisant et il décida de se rapprocher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. _Dit Harold doucement._

Celle-ci se laissa faire et une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, il prit la décision de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, mais l'instant d'après tout changea.

Astrid avait tout suivi et tout vu, la discussion puis Harold serrant Élia dans ses bras. À ce moment-là, elle avait voulu entrer dans la pièce pour les séparer, mais elle avait aussi vu l'état d'Élia et elle comprenait la réaction d'Harold. Élia avait clairement eu une mission difficile et éprouvante, Astrid ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir besoin de réconfort. Elle avait donc refréné son envie et elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était grand temps qu'elle fasse le point sur ses sentiments et ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Cette résolution vola cependant en éclat quand sortant de ses pensées elle vit ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Élia embrassait Harold ou bien était-ce Harold qui embrassait Élia, elle ne savait pas et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Cela était trop, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était fait des illusions. Elle s'en rendait compte désormais, elle avait cru, espéré qu'Harold ressentait quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'amitié, mais en cet instant son esprit ne pouvait envisager qu'une seule solution à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'était trompée, elle avait fait erreur, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications et elle préféra partir immédiatement sans se retourner.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Me revoilà, ça doit faire deux mois, je suis désolé j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévus. En tout cas je suis très heureux de vous retrouver et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Auriane07:** **Merci pour ta review!**

 **Anonyme:** **Salut! J'espère que tu vas bien, ça fait un moment, faut dire que j'ai pas été très rapide sur ce coup là. Je viens de relire ta review, je te remercie et je les adore toujours autant :) Je sais pas si tu as vu, en même temps que le chapitre à noël j'ai publié un OS, je me demandais si tu l'avais lu ? Pour ce qui est de tuer des personnages préférés, ça va dépendre de qui sont tes personnages préférés, j'imagine qu'on y trouve au moins Thorkell, Harold et Astrid. Je peux te dire que certains personnages (vikings et dragons) vont mourir et que d'autres vont être blessés. Sinon je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre drôle, faut dire qu'avec Eldrid il y a de quoi faire, c'est assez plaisant décrire les passages la concernant. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles idées pour l'instant en ce qui la concerne, mais je t'en reparlerai si c'est le cas. En tout cas, je suis content que la manière dont j'ai amené Eldrid t'ait plus et d'avoir réussi à la représenter comme tu te l'imaginais. Pour sa relation avec Thorkell, déjà il risque en effet de passer un sale quart d'heure, mais si c'était seulement ça je crois qu'il serait content… J'en dis pas plus, je préfère attendre que tu es lu le chapitre ;) Un doute sur un personnage de la garde noire, lequel ? Pour ma part j'ai relu toute l'histoire avant décrire le chapitre, j'en avais bien besoin, ça prend quand même un moment et quand je vois les premiers chapitres et les derniers, il y a quand même de la différence au niveau du contenu et de la qualité… Le bon côté c'est qu'il y a eu de l'amélioration, en tout cas j'espère ;) Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte de lire ta review et je te dis à bientôt !**

 **/**

 **Je mentionne Freyja à un moment, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas, il s'agit de la déesse de l'amour.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Tout s'était passé tellement vite, l'instant d'avant Harold avait eu l'intention de convaincre Élia d'aller se reposer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il n'en revenait pas, elle l'embrassait, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça et il en resta figé quelques instants avant de la repousser.

— Élia ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Dit Harold qui venait de la repousser sans violence, mais fermement._

— Harold… C'est à cause de cette fille, c'est ça ? _Lui demanda Élia dont la voix n'était pas assurée._ Écoute Harold, je...

Harold qui avait remarqué le peu d'assurance dans la voix de son amie était prêt à parier qu'elle n'était pas loin de se mettre à pleurer et quand il eut l'intuition de ce qu'elle allait dire il préféra l'arrêter. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Élia qu'il connaissait, elle qui était d'habitude si forte s'était laissée submergée par ses émotions et la fatigue. Il était évident que la mission avait été extrêmement difficile et les récentes épreuves auxquelles elle avait dû faire face l'avaient poussé à bout. Harold en avait bien conscience et il se maudissait de devoir lui faire de la peine, mais il ne pouvait la laisser croire en de faux espoirs.

— Élia, tu n'as pas les idées claires, tu es à bout, tu dois te reposer. Je… Écoute le mieux serait qu'on en reparle quand... _Commença-t-il d'une voix compatissante, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Élia franchissait la porte._ Attends Élia !

Pendant un instant il hésita, il aurait pu la suivre et essayer de s'expliquer, mais il connaissait assez bien Élia pour savoir que cela ne donnerait rien de bon dans son état et il préféra renoncer à la suivre tout en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.

Élia avait compris que c'était peine perdue et comme l'avait fait Astrid elle partit immédiatement sans se retourner. Elle avait beau être fatiguée, elle savait que cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Elle avait cru que les choses, entre Harold et elle, étaient sur la bonne voie, mais il avait fallu que cette fille apparaisse. Elle ne savait pas exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là, mais elle était sûre qu'Astrid était la cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Son instinct lui criait que c'était la faute de cette fille et que le mieux serait qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

Astrid était partie directement en direction des escaliers, les avait descendus et s'était retrouvée dans l'entrée du bâtiment qui jouxtait la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire. En cet instant la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'elle venait de voir et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle accéléra le pas et prit la direction de la sortie sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer Raina et Alrik du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ils venaient sûrement de finir leur petit-déjeuner et allaient rejoindre Harold pour prendre leur poste et relever la garde de nuit. À ce moment-là et malgré son état, l'esprit tactique d'Astrid reprit le dessus et elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait vu aucun garde à la porte d'Harold. Il lui semblait impossible que Thorkell ait obligé Harold à avoir des gardes en journée et que rien n'ait été prévu pour la nuit. Elle se promit alors d'en parler avec Thorkell. Elle avait beau en vouloir à Harold, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle tenait à lui et au-delà de cet état de fait, il était nécessaire qu'il survive pour préserver l'avenir de la future alliance, Astrid doutait que sans lui celle-ci puisse voir le jour.

Ne faisant pas attention aux signes que lui firent Raina et Alrik, elle continua son chemin et sortit du bâtiment à la recherche de sa dragonne. Celle-ci se trouvait un peu à l'écart du bâtiment non loin de l'un des premiers terrains d'entraînement. Elle était avec un autre dragon vipère dont les écailles tiraient vers un rouge terne et qu'Astrid reconnu immédiatement comme étant la dragonne de Raina. Les deux dragonnes semblaient très bien s'entendre et pendant un court instant elle se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait la question, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion que l'image d'Élia et Harold s'embrassant venait de nouveau s'imposer à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette image de sa tête et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa dragonne en espérant faire disparaître cette scène de ses pensées, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre une main se posa sur son épaule. Pendant quelques instants elle espéra qu'il s'agissait d'Harold, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se faire des illusions et quand elle se retourna elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Raina.

— Astrid, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme. _Demanda Raina qui avait remarqué le regard triste et quelque peu désespéré ou énervé de son amie, elle n'aurait su dire tellement les deux émotions semblaient entrelacées._

— Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des choses à faire et toi aussi sûrement, on se verra avant le départ. _Dit Astrid avec l'intention de mettre fin à la conversation, mais Raina ne semblait pas être du même avis._

— Avec Alrik on t'a vu descendre, tu étais avec Harold ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Astrid qui ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation, ce qu'elle trouva assez facilement.

— J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de garde à la porte d'Harold, je pensais que Thorkell aurait voulu s'assurer de sa protection jour et nuit. C'est normal ?

— Quoi ?! Il n'y avait personne ? Ce n'est pas possible, encore c'est deux imbéciles, Harold a dû leur dire de partir et ils ont obéi. Je leur ai déjà dit qu'il ne devait pas obéir à cet ordre, ils ne sont pas croyables, je vais être obligé d'en parler à Thorkell, ils vont le regretter.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ça avant d'oublier, moi j'ai encore des affaires à préparer…

— Attends un peu. _Dit Raina en attrapant le bras d'Astrid._ Tu ne m'aurais pas dit tout ça pour détourner la conservation ? Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, j'attends toujours une réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Élia est revenue…

— C'est super ! Ça fait longtemps qu'elle était partie, tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter et tu vas voir c'est quelqu'un de génial. _Dit Raina avant de faire une pause._ Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas du même avis, alors si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

Astrid lui raconta alors le retour d'Élia, la manière dont cette dernière l'avait regardé elle et Harold, puis la décision qu'elle avait prise de partir et ensuite de les espionner. Elle avait hésité à lui parler de cette dernière partie, elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais Raina était devenue son amie et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

— … et ils se sont embrassés. _Termina Astrid qui venait de tout raconter à Raina._

Raina voyant l'état d'Astrid comprit le problème et voulut la réconforter, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se dirigea vers sa dragonne et monta dessus avant de décoller rapidement.

— Astrid attend, tu te trompes peut-être… _Commença Raina, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Astrid était partie. Cette dernière avait sa fierté et elle se refusait à faire preuve de faiblesse devant ses amis._

* * *

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Harold avait décidé de se concentrer sur les derniers rapports pour s'occuper l'esprit, il avait commencé un plan qu'il souhaitait pouvoir présenter à tous si l'alliance réussissait, mais il restait encore beaucoup de travail. Malgré cette décision, il ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer et de se repasser la scène. Astrid qui partait et Élia qui l'embrassait. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi, encore une fois, à se mettre dans une situation si compliquée, à croire qu'il attirait les problèmes et il allait falloir résoudre celui-ci au plus vite. Il décida alors qu'il mettrait les choses au point avec Élia le plus rapidement possible. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr désormais, c'était qu'il tenait à Élia, mais seulement en tant qu'amie. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en la repoussant c'était Astrid et à la chance qu'il avait eu qu'elle n'ait pas été présente. Déjà qu'il avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent encore plus compliqué. En repensant à tout cela, les paroles de Thorkell lui revinrent en mémoire, sur Élia, sur le fait que tout le monde avait cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble, à quel point il avait été aveugle. Il avait l'impression que dès que cela le concernait de trop près, qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments il faisait des erreurs, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui était sous son nez. Et désormais il se demandait si ce n'était pas également le cas avec Astrid, s'il n'avait pas loupé tous les signes et il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

N'arrivant plus à se concentrer correctement sur son plan, il décida de sortir et d'aller voir Astrid. Avec l'arrivée d'Élia ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler et peut-être trouverait-il le moment pour lui dire se qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il espérait que l'occasion se présenterait. En sortant il constata que ses deux ombres étaient revenues, il prit le temps de les saluer et s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la sortie quand Raina demanda à lui parler. Cela semblait important et il l'invita dans son bureau avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

— J'aimerais accompagner Astrid dans son voyage. Je sais qu'Élia est rentrée, elle pourra me remplacer et puis il y a aussi Eskil. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'un membre de la Garde Noire fasse partie du voyage, tu sais qu'on fait partie des meilleurs et en plus Astrid et moi on est devenues amies.

Harold n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps à la question et il se demanda même comment il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il avait bien affecté de nombreux guerriers à la protection d'Astrid pour son voyage, mais aucun membre de la Garde Noire. Chacun d'entre eux avait de nombreuses tâches et responsabilités, mais la sécurité d'Astrid était vitale. Tant pour l'alliance à venir que pour lui.

— Très bien, de toute façon tu seras sûrement plus utile en veillant sur Astrid et nos intérêts qu'en me suivant partout ici. _Lui répondit Harold sans faire de difficulté, ce qui étonna légèrement Raina qui pensait devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de persuasion pour qu'il laisse partir un membre de la Garde Noire. Puis elle songea à ce qu'elle avait dit à Astrid. Peut-être que cette dernière se trompait bel et bien, mais le seul moyen aurait été de demander directement à Harold..._

Il lui demanda ensuite si elle voulait lui parlait d'autre chose, il eut alors l'impression qu'elle voulait aborder un autre sujet, qu'elle hésitait, mais elle finit par lui dire que non et ils partirent à la recherche d'Astrid. Harold la chercha pendant presque une heure, en vain, plus d'une fois il crut l'apercevoir, mais à chaque fois elle disparaissait l'instant d'après, c'était à croire qu'elle l'évitait. Il aurait voulu continuer à la chercher, cependant il devait encore régler quelques questions avant le départ, et c'est légèrement dépité qu'il abandonnât l'idée de lui parler avant son départ.

L'heure de ce dernier arriva rapidement, Harold s'étant chargé des derniers préparatifs et il rejoignit les quais où tout l'équipage et les dragons étaient prêts. La plupart étaient déjà montés à bord, il restait seulement Astrid, Raina et quelques vikings qui attendaient devant le drakkar l'arrivée d'Harold. Raina qui était désormais aux côtés d'Astrid avait demandé à quitter son poste environ une demi-heure avant pour aller préparer ses affaires et prévenir Thorkell. Elle avait retrouvé se dernier sur les quais et l'avait alors prévenu de son départ, mais aussi du problème des gardes de nuit avant de se diriger vers Astrid.

Harold se dirigea vers le petit groupe où il salua tout le monde, puis il donna ses derniers encouragements et instructions avant que les derniers vikings se trouvant sur le quai ne commencent à embarquer. Astrid fut l'une des premières à vouloir monter à bord, elle semblait pressée de partir et Harold l'interpella. Elle s'arrêta au bord du quai, laissant le passage aux autres vikings.

— Astrid, attends, on peut parler.

— Je ne veux pas faire attendre tout le monde, même avec les dragons le voyage va prendre plusieurs jours. _Dit Astrid en évitant le regard d'Harold._

— Je comprends, Raina va t'accompagner, elle veillera sur toi. _Lui dit-il tout en se rendant compte qu'Astrid n'avait absolument pas envie de parler._ Astrid, il y a un problème?

— Non… _Dit Astrid avec une pointe d'hésitation qu'Harold ne remarqua pas._ Je suis juste pressé de partir.

— Très bien… Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon voyage et ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. _Lui dit Harold avant de faire un signe au capitaine du drakkar pour lui dire qu'il pourrait partir dès que les derniers passagers seraient montés à bord._

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais son instinct et l'attitude d'Astrid lui disaient que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit.

* * *

En voyant Beurk au loin, Astrid se demanda comment les choses allaient se passer. Elle qui n'était censée ne faire qu'un simple aller-retour s'était absentée plusieurs semaines et elle se demandait ce qu'on pouvait penser sur Beurk. Était-elle morte ? Avait-elle déserté ? Ou bien avaient-ils assez confiance en elle pour ne pas s'inquiéter et croire qu'elle reviendrait ? Toutes ces questions flottaient dans son esprit et elle les chassa rapidement, la réponse ne tarderait plus maintenant. Elle se trouvait à l'avant du drakkar pour observer son île et elle dut reconnaître qu'Harold avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Le voyage s'était déroulé parfaitement et sans problème, les vikings qui avaient été affectés à bord du drakkar avaient su se montrer amicaux tout en restant professionnels. Cela avait permis un voyage agréable, d'autant plus que Raina était présente et les deux amies s'étaient rapprochées encore un peu plus durant les quelques jours qu'il avait fallu pour en arriver là où ils étaient désormais. Astrid qui ne doutait pourtant pas d'Harold avait été impressionnée de la vitesse du drakkar, il l'avait bien prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas cru que le drakkar aurait pu aller si vite. Les dragons avaient fait un travail exemplaire et Astrid ayant voulu que Tempête l'accompagne, cette dernière s'était retrouvée à devoir accomplir sa part au côté de la dragonne de Raina. Désormais les deux dragonnes se trouvaient à l'avant du navire avec les deux autres dragons qui faisaient partie de l'équipage.

À l'approche de l'île, sur le conseil d'Astrid ils avaient décidé de terminer sans les dragons, ce qui les avait obligés à leur faire de la place pour permettre aux quatre dragons d'être sur le pont. Heureusement pour eux, le drakkar avait été conçu de manière à laisser largement assez de place pour le repos des dragons, ce qui avait permis en leur demandant de se serrer de les regrouper à l'avant. Ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres et il était désormais presque impossible de passer pour se rendre à la proue du navire, mais au moins ils étaient en sécurité.

Astrid voyant l'île se rapprocher de plus en plus, songea que la partie difficile allait commencer, elle allait devoir faire tout son possible pour convaincre Stoïck et ainsi accomplir la mission qu'Harold lui avait confiée. Harold… Voilà un autre de ses problèmes, elle avait espéré pouvoir mettre cela de côté durant le voyage, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand cela concernait ses sentiments, mais c'était sans compter la présence de Raina. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas entendu ainsi et elle n'avait cessé de harceler Astrid sur le sujet, essayant de la convaincre de lui parler, mais aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle aille discuter avec Harold pour en avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait à chaque fois repoussé la conversation et finit par convaincre Raina de ne plus aborder le sujet, mais celle-ci avait quand même en partie réussi à convaincre Astrid qui n'avait pu faire autrement que de réfléchir au problème. Ce qui l'avait amené à conclure qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face, elle ressentait bel et bien quelque chose pour Harold. Elle le savait déjà, d'autant plus depuis ce qu'elle avait vu, mais cette fois elle surmonta le blocage qu'elle avait elle-même instauré concernant ses sentiments. Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir longuement et elle finit par admettre se qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait, cependant elle fit aussi le constat amer qu'il était sûrement trop tard. Devait-elle aller parler à Harold comme Raina lui conseillait de le faire ou non, comment savoir, il était déjà assez difficile de l'imaginer avec Élia alors si elle allait lui parler et qu'il la rejetait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Néanmoins une chose était sûre, plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle avait envie de faire demi-tour pour massacrer Élia. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de réfléchir autant à un problème, même si cela avait quelque peu changé ces dernières années, pour autant elle préférait toujours l'action et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait alors dû expliquer son espionnage et elle n'en était pas vraiment fière.

Elle songeait encore à tout cela quand les quais furent en vue, sortant de ses pensées elle remarqua alors l'impressionnant navire qui y était accosté. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et se précipiter auprès de Raina qui l'appelait. Elle quitta sa position à l'avant du drakkar, passa tant bien que mal entre les dragons et se retrouva aux côtés de celle-ci.

— Ce drakkar est à vous ? _Lui demanda son amie qui ne réussissait pas totalement à cacher son inquiétude._

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas là quand je suis parti. C'est un navire de Drago n'est-ce pas, tu penses qu'il a pu…

— Non, s'il avait pris l'île il y aurait bien plus de navires, mais il est possible qu'il ait envoyé un émissaire. Tu m'as bien raconté que le dernier qu'il a envoyé n'a jamais quitté votre île ? Il n'avait pas dû venir avec un navire de cette taille ? Peut-être que cette fois Drago a voulu s'assurer que son émissaire reviendrait ou alors...

— Ou quoi ? _Lui demanda Astrid qui voyait bien que Raina hésitait._

— Ton chef l'a peut-être contacté, peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis…

À l'entente de ces paroles, Astrid voulut lui crier que c'était impossible, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait appris, elle doutait. Elle ne voyait plus Stoïck de la même manière et une petite partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager l'hypothèse de sa trahison, qu'il ait préféré accepter les termes de Drago.

Les quais n'étaient désormais plus qu'à une courte distance et il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Ne sachant ce qui allait se passer, tous s'assurèrent d'avoir à portée de main leur arme sans pour autant se montrer menaçants. Il ne faisait pas de doute que si cela dégénérait aucun ne se rendrait et Astrid espéra que Raina se trompait. D'autant plus que désormais une question s'imposait avec force dans son esprit et ne cessait de la tourmenter en cet instant, de quel côté se battrait-elle si cela dégénérait, elle ne voulait pas blesser son peuple, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre Tempête ni Raina.

— Si ça tourne mal, prend Tempête et retourne voir Harold, je te suivrais. _Murmura Raina juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent les quais._

Quand ils arrivèrent sur ces derniers, ils ne virent aucun homme de Drago et Astrid en souffla de soulagement, mais l'instant d'après ce qu'elle avait craint en premier lieu arriva. Quand les vikings de Beurk virent les dragons tous sortirent leurs armes ce qui provoqua une certaine panique parmi les dragons. Astrid tenta alors de calmer les beurkiens tandis qu'une partie des vikings du nord s'était saisie de leurs armes et que l'autre essayait de calmer les dragons, mais malgré ses tentatives, Astrid avait bien du mal à raisonner son peuple. Heureusement, Stoïck et Gueulfor firent leur apparition sur les quais et voyant la situation ainsi que les emblèmes des vikings présents sur le drakkar, ils comprirent de quoi il retournait et ils ramenèrent le calme. Quand cela fut fait, le chef se tourna vers Astrid pour avoir des explications.

— On est heureux de te revoir Astrid, certains commençaient à s'inquiéter, tu as été absente longtemps.

— Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être de retour. Les choses ont… pris plus de temps que prévues… Chef à qui appartient le drakkar ?

À peine la question était-elle posée que Stoïck comprit de quoi il retournait en se rendant compte qu'aucun des vikings du nord n'avait lâché son arme et il comprit ce qu'ils devaient penser. Il avait beau vouloir savoir pourquoi ils avaient des dragons sur leur navire, ceux-ci semblaient maîtrisés et mieux ne valait pas que la situation dégénère.

— Il est à nous, ils ont fait l'erreur de vouloir attaquer l'un de nos convois et on l'a capturé. _Résuma brièvement Stoïck._ Maintenant si tu me disais ce que tout cela veut dire ?

À l'entente de ces paroles, la tension qui s'était instaurée diminua d'un cran et même si Astrid aurait voulu en savoir plus, il restait le problème des dragons et elle s'empressa de répondre à la question.

— J'apporte la réponse à votre demande, chef. Les dragons, ils ne sont pas dangereux… _Dit Astrid avant de chercher comment faire accepter la situation au mieux._ Ils sont dressés, il n'y a rien à craindre, ils resteront sur le drakkar.

Stoïck ne cessait de porter son regard tantôt sur les dragons tantôt sur Astrid, et cette dernière qui connaissait l'histoire d'Harold ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur meurtrière qui était présente dans le regard de son chef. Elle se demanda alors s'ils n'avaient pas fait fausse route depuis le début en se disant que Stoïck ferait passer l'alliance avant tout. Elle avait déjà eu un doute quelques instants plus tôt et de nouveau elle se demanda de quel côté elle se battrait si elle devait choisir. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et à son grand soulagement elle n'eut pas à la trouver. Stoïck finit par accepter la présence des dragons, au moins temporairement, à condition qu'ils ne bougent pas du navire. Il invita ensuite l'équipage à se reposer sur son île et demanda à Astrid de le suivre.

Astrid qui était soulagée du dénouement de cette histoire attendit que Stoïck lui tourne le dos pour faire un petit signe à Tempête pour lui dire de rester où elle était, puis elle emboîta le pas au chef de l'île. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Raina qui avait pris le temps de donner quelques ordres aux vikings, notamment le maintien d'un groupe auprès du drakkar pour protéger les dragons. Les deux amies suivirent ainsi le chef à travers le village puis dans la grande salle jusque dans un coin reculé de celle-ci où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. C'est alors que le chef remarqua la présence de Raina.

— Qui est-ce ? _Demanda-t-il à Astrid._

— Chef, je vous présente Raina, membre de la Garde Noire. C'est en quelque sorte la garde rapprochée du Protecteur du Nord, que l'on surnomme aussi le Dragon Noir.

— Le Protecteur du Nord ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Astrid et Raina entreprirent alors de lui expliquer la situation sans trahir l'identité d'Harold, que le Dragon Noir et le Protecteur du Nord étaient une seule et même personne. Comment il y avait de cela deux ans, les clans du nord avaient décidé de nommer un protecteur pour repousser les hommes de Drago qui les harcelaient et les obligeaient à leur verser un tribut sous forme d'or ou de dragons. Elles expliquèrent la signification de ce titre, le fait qu'en temps de guerre les clans du nord acceptaient de tous se retrouver sous l'autorité de ce protecteur pour qu'il les mène au combat et qu'il voulait bien discuter d'une alliance. Ils parlèrent également des dragons et du fait que les clans du nord pouvaient les dresser. Stoïck prit le temps de tout assimiler, le plus difficile à accepter étant la relation avec les dragons, après quoi il reprit la parole.

— Donc les clans du nord sont regroupés derrière ce Protecteur et il veut bien discuter d'une alliance, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une raison s'il n'est pas venu en personne pour en discuter directement.

— Je lui ai parlé de la réunion qui doit avoir lieu avec tous les chefs de la coalition, enfin si elle n'a pas déjà eu lieu.

— Elle n'a pas encore eu lieu, j'attendais ton retour pour savoir si je devais y convier les chefs du nord. J'imagine que leur Protecteur veut discuter de l'alliance lors de cette réunion, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui et il voudrait aussi certaines garanties. Comme on vous l'a expliqué, dans le nord, ils ont... une relation particulière avec les dragons. Ils veulent que vous garantissiez qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux dragons qui viendront avec eux.

— Qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ces satanés démons ?! _Dit avec énervement Stoïck avant de remarquer le regard courroucé de Raina qui réussit néanmoins à se contenir._

— Si je peux me permettre, nous vous garantissons que vous n'aurez aucun problème avec nos dragons et si vous n'acceptez pas il n'y aura pas d'alliance. _Dit fermement Raina._

Stoïck aurait aimé remettre à sa place la jeune guerrière, mais il s'agissait là d'une représente d'un autre peuple ou plutôt de plusieurs et il ne pouvait se le permettre. À la place il prit le temps de réfléchir et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre il avait besoin de cette alliance, alors si pour le bien-être de son peuple il devait accepter la présence de quelques dragons, il le ferait. De plus il devait reconnaître qu'avoir des dragons de leur côté durant la guerre pourrait être utile, Drago en utilisait bien alors pourquoi ne pas faire pareil, surtout que de son point de vue mieux valait que meurent des dragons que des vikings.

— Très bien, je m'assurerai que vos dragons ne risquent rien, mais si jamais l'un d'eux devient menaçant, nous le tuerons. Vous êtes prévenus.

— D'accord. _Mentit Raina qui savait parfaitement qu'aucun membre de son peuple ne laisserait l'un de leurs dragons se faire tuer ainsi._ Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

— Et pour la grande réunion, chef, vous acceptez que les négociations aient lieu en même temps ?

— Oui, ce sera pour le mieux. Quelqu'un partira dès demain pour leur donner ma réponse.

— Il n'y aura pas besoin, ils ont inventé un système de messager en se servant des dragons. La réponse leur parviendra dans peu de temps et les chefs du nord viendront comme moi avec des drakkars tirés par des dragons, il leur faudra peu de temps pour venir. _Dit Astrid._

Stoïck n'appréciait pas tout cela, mais il voulut néanmoins avoir des précisions et Astrid et Raina lui expliquèrent pour le terreur terrible qui ferait office de messager, ainsi que pour les drakkars et du nombre de jours que cela prendrait. Quand Stoïck n'eut plus aucune question pour les deux jeunes guerrières, il demanda à parler seul à seul avec Astrid. Cette dernière demanda alors à Raina si elle voulait bien l'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, ce qu'elle accepta et elle laissa les beurkiens entre eux.

— Astrid, croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me cacher ça ? _Dit très sérieusement Stoïck, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon._

Astrid qui s'était attendue à devoir répondre à des questions plus précises sur son voyage, sur les clans et peut-être même devoir expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle aurait voulu garder caché, mit du temps à comprendre les implications de la question qui venait de lui être posé. Était-il possible que le chef ait tout découvert ? Mais comment ? Astrid ne cessait de se demander, une seule réponse lui parvenait à chaque fois. Varek. Il était le seul à tout savoir, il avait juré sur les Dieux qu'il ne la trahirait pas, pourtant Astrid ne voyait aucune autre explication et si tel était bien le cas alors mieux vaudrait pour lui qu'elle ne sorte pas de cette salle libre de ses mouvements.

— Varek m'a tout raconté… _Reprit Stoïck qui voyait qu'Astrid ne réagissait pas._

Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé, elle avait été trahie. Elle enrageait. _Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il avait juré. Si je lui mets la main dessus je le réduis en poussière._ Astrid ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle se savait presque incapable de battre le chef, mais elle pouvait tenter, en attaquant par surprise elle avait une chance ou alors elle pouvait essayer de dialoguer. Peut-être pourrait-elle réussir à convaincre Stoïck que Varek se trompait, après tout, mis à part sa parole il n'avait pas de preuve.

— Je peux tout vous expliquer chef, Varek… _Commença Astrid stressée par la situation, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Stoïck rigolait._

Il avait perdu tout son sérieux et rigolait, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui s'était attendue à se retrouver enfermé ou tué sur-le-champ ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

— Astrid, allons, ce n'est pas la peine de justifier ce genre de chose… Je comprends et j'ai tout arrangé, mais il faut admettre que tu m'as bien inquiété. J'ai même cru à un moment que tu nous avais trahis. J'en ai foutu la trouille de sa vie à ce pauvre Varek. _Dit-il en rigolant._

Astrid ne comprenait toujours rien et elle se demandait ce que Varek avait bien pu raconter.

— Vous comprenez ? _Demanda hésitante Astrid._

— Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec tes parents, c'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide, mais ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber et j'ai accéléré un peu les choses. Ça permettra ainsi de renforcer l'alliance à venir.

Astrid craignait désormais le pire et elle redoutait de poser la question.

— Renforcer l'alliance ?

— Bien sûr ! Varek m'a parlé de toi et Thorkell, j'ai été un peu étonné au début et j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais entre ça et une trahison de ta part... Et puis ça explique pas mal de chose. Votre disparition lors du repas, votre manière de chuchoter entre vous… Ça a été un peu rapide, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne discute pas avec Freyja et ce genre de chose. Quand elle décide d'intervenir, nous autres n'avons plus grand-chose à dire, seulement à nous en réjouir. _Dit-il les yeux légèrement dans le vague, semblant songer à un passé loin et maintenant révolu, avant de se reprendre._ Dès qu'Hagbard arrivera je discuterai avec lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je suis sûr qu'il acceptera votre union ! _Continua-t-il avant de faire une très courte pause, réalisant soudainement autre chose._ À moins bien sûr que toi et Thorkell, ça ne soit plus d'actualité ? Mais j'imagine que tu serais rentré plus tôt et n'aurais pas passé autant de temps sur leur île si ça s'était mal passé. _Dit-il attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Astrid était restée bloquée à sa phrase précédente et elle fut incapable de dire le moindre mot._ C'est parfait alors, je sais que d'habitude on ne fait pas ça aussi rapidement, mais avec ce que m'a dit Varek et la guerre, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux… Enfin, si tu étais tombée amoureuse de leur Protecteur ça aurait sûrement été encore mieux pour nous, mais comme je l'ai dit on ne discute pas avec ce genre de chose. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être facile avec leur folie concernant les dragons, mais votre mariage renforcera durablement nos relations et même si l'alliance n'a pas lieu, après ça Hagbard n'aura pas vraiment d'autre choix que de nous soutenir.

Astrid, telle une statue, resta figée, toujours incapable de parler, quand elle entendit les dernières paroles du chef. C'était impossible, elle avait dû mal entendre, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. Non, jamais Varek n'aurait osé faire ça… Il ne l'avait pas trahi, il avait fait pire… Il fallait absolument qu'elle réagisse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, tout ça était bien trop incroyable. Elle était certes partie longtemps, mais de là à croire qu'elle et Thorkell... Puis elle se souvint de ce que Stoïck venait de dire _"entre ça et une trahison". Il a préféré croire le mensonge de Varek..._ C'est alors qu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité et qu'elle réussit à prendre la parole.

— Moi et Thorkell… Un mariage ?… Non ! Chef attendez ! _Dit Astrid qui peu à peu sortait de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, mais il était trop tard, le chef n'était plus là._

Le temps qu'Astrid réalise ce qu'il avait dit et qu'elle prenne la parole, Stoïck avait aperçu Mastock dans la grande salle et était parti le rejoindre. Astrid ne l'avait même pas vu partir et elle ne savait pas où il était désormais. Étant toujours légèrement sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle prit la direction de la sortie et tout du long elle ne pensa qu'à une chose. _Un mariage… Moi… C'est impossible..._

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... :)**

 **Portez-vous bien!**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews :)**

 **Anonyme:** **Salut ! Je vais bien, merci. Je comprends tout à fait, je te souhaite bonne chance :) Pas d'inquiétude, tu ne me saoules pas du tout, bien au contraire, j'apprécie toujours autant de discuter avec toi et de lire tes reviews :) D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de lires les prochaines et je suis heureux de savoir que l'OS t'a plus ;) Il va en effet y avoir des morts, mais je te conseille plutôt de sortir un mélange nourriture spéciale réconfort et spéciale fête, à mon avis tu vas apprécier d'en voir certains mourir… Je dis rien pour le traître pour l'instant, si jamais tu retrouves à qui tu pensais dis-le-moi. Concernant, Elia, pas plus loin que le crêpage de chignon, tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas voir un petit combat ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ça me fait penser que quelqu'un m'avait demandé un combat entre les deux, qui sait, peut-être ou pas… Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, la jalousie peut faire faire des bêtises… Je vais peut-être arrêter de te teaser comme ça sinon tu risques de vouloir me massacrer XD Pour les gardes, je ne sais pas si je vais l'intégrer, mais sinon oui c'est possible que je fasse ça en chapitre bonus quand l'histoire sera finie. S'il y a d'autres choses que tu veux voir en bonus, n'hésite pas à demander. Pour Harold, il est carrément au-delà du pas de chance si tu veux mon avis. Astrid aussi tu me diras, mais si on devait faire un classement je dirais quand même qu'Harold obtient la première place. Pour ce qui est du mariage, tu sais que ça vient de l'une de tes idées ? Si je ne me trompe pas c'est toi qui m'en avais parlé au sujet du rôle du protecteur du nord. Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais bien dire par rapport à ce que tu as écrit, mais si je le fais ça risque de te gâcher l'histoire et à enlever toute la surprise, surtout que tu as tendance à correctement analyser les choses :) D'ailleurs c'est des bonnes idées que tu énonces ;) En tout cas je te remercie, à bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Raina avait compris, sans difficulté, la volonté des deux beurkiens de discuter en tête à tête. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Astrid avait quitté son île. Si la situation avait été inversée, si c'était elle qui était partie aussi longtemps, Harold ou Hagbard aurait voulu avoir une discussion privée avec elle. Elle ne se formalisa donc pas de la demande d'Astrid d'attendre à l'extérieure et elle espéra juste que tout se passerait bien. Détournant son regard de la grande salle qu'elle venait de quitter, elle porta son regard vers le village, qui se trouvait en contrebas, et eut un sentiment familier.

Tout comme sur son île celui-ci fourmillait de vie, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, mais il restait encore quelques heures de jour et tous en profitaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Le village lui faisait penser au sien avant l'arrivée d'Harold, il devait faire à peu près la même taille à l'époque. Depuis il avait grossi, pas énormément, mais au moins assez pour être plus peuplé que celui qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé en ces termes, mais la nomination d'Harold en tant que protecteur du nord et le fait qu'il ait choisi l'île d'Hagbard comme foyer avaient eu bien plus de conséquences qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Comme tous les autres, elle s'était toujours focalisée sur les changements immédiats tels que l'amitié avec les dragons, l'unité des clans, ou encore les dragonniers, mais cela n'était que la partie visible. Aujourd'hui elle s'en rendait compte, des changements plus subtils avaient eu lieu, l'île d'Hagbard était devenue plus peuplée, plus puissante et plus prospère. En y songeant elle se demanda si cela avait été le cas de tous les clans ou s'y au contraire certains avaient subis un contrecoup. C'était des questions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé et alors que son esprit commençait à se focaliser dessus, tout cela fut écarté par la pensée d'un danger plus immédiat. Un vent doux venait de jouer avec ses cheveux, menant son esprit vers de plus sombres pensées. Le temps s'était considérablement adouci dernièrement, et ce d'autant plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la région de Beurk. Dans le nord, même si le temps était devenu lui aussi bien plus clément, il restait tout de même plus froid et Raina avait presque chaud. En temps normal, elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir profiter d'une telle brise, de ce climat, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Cette légère brise n'apportait pas que le beau temps avec elle, mais aussi la guerre et si l'instant d'avant elle avait observé le village comme une simple visiteuse, avec optimisme, son esprit guerrier reprit le dessus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord sur le mur imposant qui ceignait le village, épousant tant bien que mal le relief accidenté de l'île. Ce dernier avait dû causer de nombreux soucis aux beurkiens, mais ils semblaient avoir réussi à les surmonter et à jouer d'ingéniosité. Ils s'étaient servis du terrain autant que possible, se contentant à certains endroits de ne construire que des tours de défense, profitant du dénivelé si abrupt qu'il aurait été impossible de grimper sans tout un équipement. En revanche d'autres portions du village profitaient pleinement de la protection du mur, notamment dans les zones donnant accès au reste de l'île. Il ne faisait que peu de doute sur le fait qu'il devait être possible de débarquer de l'autre côté de celle-ci, mais même si l'ennemi réussissait, avec une telle protection, le village resterait à l'abri. L'île semblait prête à soutenir un siège et Raina en était légèrement impressionnée. De sa position elle ne pouvait guère en distinguer plus et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir aller chercher Narya pour effectuer un vol au-dessus de l'île. À coup sûr cela aurait déclenché un incident et ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée à l'heure actuelle.

Le bruit caractéristique des grandes portes se fit entendre derrière elle et laissant de côté son observation du village elle se retourna. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Stoïck et Astrid quand elle vit cette dernière sortir folle de rage. À n'en pas douter, la discussion avait dû mal se passer et ayant désormais compris quel était le tempérament d'Astrid, elle préféra aller immédiatement à sa rencontre avant qu'elle ne massacre quelqu'un.

Astrid était tellement énervée qu'elle ne se souvint de Raina que lorsque celle-ci apparut devant elle et qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle se maîtrisa alors tant bien que mal et tacha de tout lui raconter.

— Il… Il a organisé mon mariage… _Dit rageusement Astrid en serrant les poings._

Raina qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle chose resta abasourdie quelques instants avant de retrouver la parole, se demandant si elle avait bien compris.

— Il a quoi ?

— Organisé mon mariage. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Varek, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais maintenant Stoïck croit que Freyja est intervenue et que moi et Thorkell… _Dit-elle d'un ton rageur._

— Toi et Thorkell ? _Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se mettre à rire._

Elle s'imaginait déjà la tête qu'il ferait quand il apprendrait ça et si ses soupçons sur Eldrid étaient justes… Sans oublier Harold. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rigoler en s'imaginant ce que ça allait donner quand ces trois-là l'apprendraient.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! _Grogna Astrid en assénant avec force un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Raina laquelle ne s'en formalisa pas._

— Oh que si ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Et imagine celles que vont faire les autres. Il va vraiment falloir que tu me présentes ton ami. _Dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rigoler._

— S'il en reste quelque chose après que je me sois occupé de lui. _Rétorqua Astrid avec énervement._ Mais avant il va falloir que j'aille parler à Stoïck et tout lui… _Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper._ Non, non, non…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astrid ? _Lui demanda Raina qui avait fini par se calmer en voyant Astrid complètement désemparé._

— Je ne peux rien lui dire. S'il a été interroger Varek, c'est qu'il avait des soupçons sur moi et il a préféré croire son mensonge. Si je lui dis la vérité, il va me poser des questions, il va comprendre que je les ai trahis.

Elle était de plus en plus agitée, sa voix trahissant ses émotions et elle continua sans vraiment savoir si c'était pour donner une explication à Raina ou pour énoncer des évidences.

— J'ai libéré les dragons de l'arène, je suis devenu ami avec l'un d'eux et je vole même dessus, je vous ai donné des informations, je n'ai rien dit sur le fait qu'Harold est vivant, que c'est le Protecteur du Nord. En plus il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de…

C'est alors qu'elle prononçait sa dernière phrase qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et elle se tut d'un coup.

— Donc tu es tombée amoureuse… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. _Lui dit Raina avec un sourire des plus évocateurs._

— Argh… Raina… _Dit Astrid tout en regardant son amie, qui plutôt que de profiter de la situation resta silencieuse sans pour autant abandonner son expression._ Tu veux pas arrêter de faire cette tête et m'aider à trouver une solution. Si je vais dire la vérité à Stoïck, il va comprendre.

— Il faudrait peut-être mieux éviter, avec ce qu'Harold nous a dit sur sa fuite… _Commença Raina sans avoir à en dire plus, Astrid comprit immédiatement et elle tenait à garder sa tête sur ses épaules._ On n'a qu'à attendre qu'Hagbard arrive, j'irais lui parler et il suffira qu'il refuse la proposition de Stoïck, ne t'en fait pas.

— Tu ne connais pas Stoïck, quand il a une idée en tête, il peut être assez buté et je fais comment s'il réussit à lui parler et à le convaincre avant que tu interviennes. _Dit Astrid tout en faisant les cent pas devant Raina avant de s'énerver de nouveau._ Et tu sais le pire c'est qu'en vérité il n'a même pas vraiment cherché à savoir si c'est vrai ou non… Un foutu mensonge et je me retrouve presque marié ! En fait tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de conclure une alliance, il ne voit que son intérêt ! Il m'aurait vendu comme du bétail que ça reviendrait au même ! Je vais le tuer ! Je…

— Astrid calme toi. _L'interrompit son amie qui commençait à avoir peur qu'Astrid ne commette réellement une folie._ Tu exagères pas un peu tr...

— Tu penses que j'exagère ? Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, il se sert de moi comme d'une monnaie d'échange pour obtenir ce qu'il veut !

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois quelque chose que c'est forcément la vérité. _Dis Raina sous l'œil interrogatif d'Astrid._ As-tu pensé qu'il a peut-être préféré croire le mensonge de ton ami car il tient à toi ? Et pour ce qui est du mariage, ça peut lui donner l'alliance qu'il veut, mais s'il pense vraiment que toi et Thorkell vous êtes ensemble, il s'est peut-être juste dit que ça allait accélérer une chose inévitable et faire une pierre deux coups.

Avec tout se qu'Harold et Astrid lui avaient dit sur Stoïck, elle ne croyait pas forcément en ce qu'elle disait, mais cela avait au moins atteint son but. Astrid commençait à se calmer et c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dès le début. Puis elle continua.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas… _Affirma sans réelle conviction Raina qui n'était plus du tout amusée par toute cette histoire._ Et puis même si on n'arrive pas à intervenir à temps auprès d'Hagbard rien ne dit qu'il acceptera et n'oublie pas Harold. En tant que Protecteur du Nord il pourra peut-être intervenir. Le mieux pour l'instant c'est d'attendre et d'éviter de te mettre ton chef à dos.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? D _emanda Astrid en regardant Raina qui haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait rien._ Et moi qui pensais que revenir ici serait une bonne chose… _Dit-elle dans un souffle tout en faisant son maximum pour se calmer._ Si ça tourne mal, tu ne pourras rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… Non, je suis désolé Astrid…

— Ne t'excuse pas, tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger ton peuple. Je comprends. Viens, je vais te faire visiter l'île, il faut que je me change les idées.

Elle avait fini par se calmer, tout du moins en apparence, intérieurement elle bouillait de rage, mais elle savait que Raina n'y était pour rien. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation, elle avait voulu protéger son peuple tout en lui cachant la vérité. Elle aurait pu tout dire, ne rien faire promettre à Varek et faire face aux conséquences, mais elle avait voulu concilier les deux mondes auxquels elle appartenait désormais. Celui de Beurk et celui qu'Harold avait créé, mais elle s'en rendait compte, cela était impossible. Elle espérait seulement que Raina avait raison, qu'ils réussiraient à la sortir de cette situation et que lorsque Harold arriverait il réussirait à faire changer les choses. Sa famille, son peuple étaient sur cette île et elle ne voulait pas les abandonner, mais elle en avait marre de mentir. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu dans le nord, lui avait permis d'être de nouveau elle-même et elle ne voulait plus revenir à celle qu'elle avait fait semblant d'être si longtemps pour se conformer à la vision de son peuple. Malgré la colère qui l'habitait toujours, elle reprenait cependant ses esprits et elle avait bien conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle reste dans les bonnes grâces du chef, au moins pour l'instant.

— Astrid ? _Demanda Raina étonnée par le silence de son amie après le comportement qu'elle avait eu un plus tôt._

— Je réfléchissais… Moi aussi je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon peuple.

— Donc si on n'arrive pas à annuler le mariage… _Dit Raina avec léger sourire en coin sans pour autant se départir complètement de son sérieux._

— Sûrement pas ! _Répondit immédiatement Astrid avec un regard courroucé._ Je veux bien me battre pour mon île. S'il le faut je continuerais à mentir pour en assurer la protection, à faire en sorte que le chef continue de m'écouter pour assurer la bonne marche de l'alliance, mais ça sûrement pas. Et une fois que tout ça sera passé… j'arrêterai de faire semblant…

— Donc tu comptes mentir à ton chef quand il aura découvert pour Harold et qu'il te demandera si tu étais au courant ? Tu penses qu'il y croira ?

— S'il le faut. _Dit Astrid dans un souffle._ Si c'est nécessaire pour qu'il continue de m'écouter. Il a bien cru au mensonge de Varek alors si je lui dis que je ne connaissais pas l'identité du Protecteur il me croira sûrement.

Raina songea alors que si le mariage était annulé avant, cela risquait de ne pas fonctionner si bien que ça. Stoïck aurait sûrement beaucoup plus de mal à croire Astrid, à moins qu'Hagbard ne trouve une bonne raison pour refuser le mariage. _Peut-être en mentionnant une tradition interdisant les mariages en temps de guerre… Ça pourrait fonctionner… Comme ça il ne remettrait pas la parole d'Astrid en doute, au moins pour un temps…_

— On doit faire notre maximum pour que cette alliance ait lieu et qu'elle fonctionne. _Continua Astrid avant de changer de sujet en voyant où elles étaient arrivées._ Bon, si on commençait notre visite.

Elles avaient descendu lentement les marches menant à la place du village et maintenant qu'elles risquaient que leur conversation soit entendue par d'autres vikings, Astrid préféra se concentrer sur la visite. Elle n'avait pas oublié son envie de massacrer Varek, mais au cours des dernières années elle avait appris à faire illusion, à cacher ses sentiments et à patienter. Elle mit cette envie dans un coin de son esprit où elle attendrait le bon moment pour se manifester et essaya comme elle l'avait dit à Raina de se changer les idées. Elles avancèrent sur la place et Astrid lui parla des différents bâtiments qui se trouvaient tout autour, ainsi que du village. De temps à autre elle devait s'arrêter pour répondre au salut d'un membre de son peuple qui se félicitait de la voir de retour et elles déambulèrent ainsi jusqu'à se retrouver non loin de la forge. Celle-ci était assaillie, certains venant chercher une arme tout juste forgée tandis que d'autres ramenaient une épée ou un bouclier nécessitant une réparation ou d'être aiguisé. Il y avait un va-et-vient constant et Astrid se demanda si Gueulfor s'en occupait tout seul ou s'il avait repris un apprenti. Elle aurait voulu le présenter à Raina, mais voyant l'effervescence qu'il y avait tout autour, elle préféra remettre cela à plus tard et l'entraîna avec elle vers une autre partie du village.

— Et si on parlait de ce que tu comptes faire concernant Harold.

Elles marchaient toutes les deux dans une rue menant aux quais et malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait ni marche ni aucun accroc dans le sol, Astrid manqua de trébucher à l'entente des paroles de Raina.

— Raina ! Il y a du monde, tu ne devrais pas prononcer son nom. _Dit-elle en baissant la voix._ Mon peuple est peut-être borné, mais pas complètement idiot.

— Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ton peuple, je doute qu'il fasse le rapprochement. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas en parler. C'est quand même toi qui as admis tout à l'heure que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et puis tu veux que je l'appelle comment, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, très discret et pas du tout suspect. _Dit-elle avec un regard espiègle._

— Pas ici, pas maintenant Raina.

— Comme tu voudras, mais moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il va bien falloir que tu lui parles à un moment. Au final, c'est pas très étonnant que vous alliez bien ensemble, quand vous vous y mettez vous pouvez être plus borné qu'un yak sénile. _Dit-elle en souriant avant de voir le regard meurtrier d'Astrid et de laisser tomber._

Elles continuèrent ensuite en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées et arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Elles avaient suivi le chemin menant aux quais, mais avant même la descente qui permettait d'accéder à ceux-ci, elles avaient bifurqué pour se retrouver sur les hauteurs. Astrid constata qu'ici aussi des modifications avaient été apportées et que de nouvelles défenses avaient été construites. Les portes menant aux quais avaient été renforcées et sur tout le long des hauteurs les surplombant de nombreuses catapultes avaient été ajoutées ainsi que des tours de défenses où des archers pourraient prendre position. Il y en avait bien plus que lors de son départ, au point qu'elle se demanda qui avait fait céder Stoïck et combien de temps cela avait pris. Celui-ci était réputé pour ne jurer que par le combat au corps à corps, hache contre hache, épée contre bouclier… La seule manière honorable d'après lui pour un viking de mener un combat, pourtant il semblait avoir mis cette vision de côté et Astrid s'en félicitait. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec lui, mais en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait se permettre de faire une croix sur une méthode de combat qui pourrait aider à protéger leur peuple. Il y avait également plusieurs tours qui semblaient attendre que soit installée à leur sommet une machine de guerre, mais Astrid n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à Gueulfor. Puis en portant son regard sur la flotte qui était amarrée en contrebas et à l'immense navire, dont Stoïck avait sans nul doute fait son vaisseau amiral, elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande comment ils avaient réussi à en prendre possession. En comparaison le navire du nord qui devait faire à peu près la même dimension semblait bien plus frêle. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que ce dernier était conçu pour être tiré par des dragons, pour la vitesse, mais même en sachant cela un frisson la parcourut. Prendre possession d'un tel navire avait dû coûter des vies et laissait craindre le pire s'ils devaient se retrouver face à toute une flotte. _Au moins l'île est prête_ , songea-t-elle avant que Raina ne prenne la parole et ne fasse échos à ses pensées.

— Eh bien, ton île semble être prête à repousser une attaque d'envergure. Drago devra le payer chèrement s'il veut prendre possession de vos quais.

— Il n'attaquera jamais par là, tu as vu la montée, ses troupes se feront décimer. _Répliqua Astrid._

— Tu oublies les dragons et ça ne dérangera sûrement pas Drago de perdre un grand nombre de ses hommes s'il pense avoir une chance.

— Mmh… Avec de la chance on aura jamais à le constater. Beurk ne verra peut-être même pas l'ombre d'un combat.

— Je l'espère pour vous. _Dit Raina tout en songeant à ce qui s'était passé dans le nord des années auparavant._

 _Au moins ils sont prêts,_ songea-t-elle avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur route et qu'elles se dirigent vers une autre partie du village. À peine étaient-elles revenues sur le chemin menant des quais au village que Rustik vint à leur rencontre. Il venait des quais et avait sûrement était jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Astrid fut heureuse de le retrouver, enfin presque, elle déchanta rapidement une fois qu'elle eut présenté Raina et qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de la séduire. Elle voulut éviter cette épreuve à son amie et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener pour le reste de la visite de l'île. Malheureusement pour elles, Rustik décida de les accompagner et peu après ils furent rejoints par les jumeaux qui tout comme Rustik revenaient des quais. Varek n'était cependant nulle part en vue et ils partirent tous les cinq.

— Alors Raina, tu es une guerrière, c'est bien ça ? _Lui demanda Rustik avant de continuer en voyant son hochement tête._ Que dirais-tu d'un entraînement avec le seul et unique testeur d'arme de l'île et membre des troupes d'élite ?

À l'entente des paroles de Rustik, Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Testeur d'arme à la limite, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que Stoïck ait laissé Rustik intégrer le groupe composé des meilleurs guerriers de l'île.

— Tu as enfin appris par quel bout on tient une épée ? _Lui demanda Astrid en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son sérieux._

— Eh oui ma belle, ça t'en bouche un coin. Ne sois pas jalouse, je suis tout à toi si tu veux qu'on s'entr… _Dit Rustik sans pouvoir terminer._

Astrid avait entrepris une réponse musclée sous les yeux étonnés de Raina. Même si elle avait été prévenue par Astrid du comportement de ses amis, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cela. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la situation redevienne normale, puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

— Et vous, Kognedur et Kranedur, c'est bien ça ? Vous faites aussi partie des guerriers ? _Demanda Raina._

— Eux des guerriers ? Nan, Stoïck leur a demandé de s'occuper des pièges. _Répondit Rustik qui avait mis une distance de sécurité entre lui et Astrid._

— Et pas n'importe quels pièges, des pièges Thorston. _Répondit Kognedur avant que son frère ne prenne la suite._

— Les meilleurs qui soient, qualité Thorston garantie. _Continua Kranedur._

— D'ailleurs, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds si vous sortez du village, j'ai manqué de perdre une jambe l'autre jour… _Intervint Rustik avant de s'en prendre aux jumeaux sous le regard amusé de Raina._

Pendant quelques instants Astrid eut l'impression que les choses étaient redevenues normales et elle en fut presque heureuse, mais elle songea rapidement que la normalité avait disparu près de cinq auparavant quand Harold avait disparu en modifiant à jamais sa vision du monde. C'était une période à laquelle elle ne préférait pas songer et elle laissa ces pensées de côté pour profiter de l'instant présent. Ils continuèrent leur visite et Astrid et Raina voulant voir de plus près le mur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des pans les plus impressionnants. Celui-ci se trouvait du côté du village donnant accès au reste de l'île et notamment à la forêt. En y arrivant, Astrid eut l'impression d'avoir changé de monde, de ne plus être sur son île. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de mur de protection, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu sur aucun des clans qu'elle avait visité dans sa vie et celui qui se présentait désormais sous ses yeux était impressionnant. Il donnait l'impression d'un côté de s'encastrer dans la montagne et de l'autre de se jeter dans le vide pour rejoindre l'océan. Il devait faire dans les six mètres de hauteur et entre trois et quatre mètres de largeur. Il était construit de pierres d'un gris profond veinées de noir par endroit et en son centre se trouvait une double porte en bois. Elle était ouverte et Astrid put voir que celle-ci avait été renforcée de plaques de métal sur la face extérieure. Elle était également entourée de deux tours aux sommets plats et sur lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir un début de construction. Celles-ci n'étaient cependant pas assez avancées pour qu'Astrid puisse deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Le tout était complété par deux vikings qui montaient la garde près des portes et d'une catapulte mobile qu'il suffirait de placer correctement pour pouvoir tirer par-dessus le mur.

— Vous avez dû recevoir de l'aide. _Dit Raina._

— Ceux qui nous ont livré la pierre ? _Demanda Astrid._

— Ce ne sont peut-être pas des bons combattants, mais construire, ça ils savent faire. _Répondit Rustik._

Le travail accompli était considérable et ils restèrent songeurs un long moment devant cet édifice et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Puis ils reprirent la direction du village. Une fois arrivé sur la grande place, Astrid leur fit part de son attention d'aller voir ses parents et Rustik se proposa immédiatement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid, je vais m'occuper de notre nouvelle amie. D _it-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Raina qui l'enleva fermement à l'instant même où elle se posait._

— Ça va aller, je m'en charge, va voir tes parents. On se retrouve après. _Intervint Raina en voyant le regard légèrement inquiet de son amie._

Astrid avait bien conscience que Raina était capable de s'en charger, ce n'était pas le souci, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller si Rustik la poussait à bout.

— Évite de le tuer… _Dit-elle sans savoir elle-même si elle était sérieuse ou non._

— Euh, me t… Attends Astrid ! _Dit Rustik légèrement paniqué, se demandant si Astrid était sérieuse, mais celle-ci était déjà partie._

— Alors Rustik, on fait quoi ? _Lui demanda Raina avec un sourire provocateur tandis que celui-ci déglutissait difficilement._

Astrid avait directement pris la direction de sa maison, elle avait bien entendu Rustik l'appelait, mais elle préférait faire confiance à Raina pour gérer la situation et en avait fait abstraction. Elle avait accéléré le pas et parcouru la distance rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle avait alors ralenti se demandant comment allaient se passer leurs retrouvailles. Puis mettant de côté ses doutes elle avait parcouru la distance la séparant encore de la porte.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, referma la porte derrière elle et se demanda pendant un instant si avec toute l'activité dont était agité le village il y aurait quelqu'un. Un bruit se fit entendre et juste après sa mère entra dans son champ de vision et vint à sa rencontre, ouvrant les bras pour enlacer sa fille. Celle-ci s'y engouffra avec joie, profitant du réconfort qui lui était offert après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'elle était réellement heureuse d'être revenu et elle resta ainsi un moment. L'heure qui suivit passa tellement vite qu'elle est eu l'impression d'évoluer dans un songe. Elles ne cessèrent de parler durant tout ce temps et inévitablement le sujet du mariage fut abordé. Astrid comme elle s'en était doutée, comprit que ses parents avaient été convaincus par Stoïck et elle renonça à révéler la vérité. Au mieux, elle aurait réussi à convaincre sa mère, puis son père par la suite et ils auraient alors été parler à Stoïck, ce qui serait revenu au même que si elle y avait été, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle se contenta donc de détourner la conversation et rapidement vint le moment de partir retrouver Raina. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle regretta seulement de ne pas avoir vu son père qui était encore accaparé au village malgré le soleil se couchant à l'horizon.

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? _Lui demanda Raina qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la grande salle._

— Assez bien, et toi avec Rustik ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire._

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant. Il a juste récolté quelques bleus, il peut être assez téméraire.

Astrid hocha la tête, rigolant légèrement.

— Tu n'as même pas idée. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait regretter d'être venu.

— Il faut plus que ça. _Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de faire une pause._ Ça change de chez moi, c'est… moins formel. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

— Allez viens allons manger. _Dit Astrid en posant une main sur l'épaule de Raina, heureuse de voir que celle-ci appréciait au moins un peu son île._

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la grande salle qui était chaudement éclairée, nombre de tables étaient déjà occupées et la plupart rivèrent leur regard sur Raina. Si les vikings du nord qui les avaient accompagnés pouvaient assez facilement se fondre dans la masse, ce n'était pas le cas de Raina. Avec son armure noire et sa démarche assurée elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle aurait eu son arme avec elle, qu'ainsi éclairée par les nombreux braseros disposés savamment dans la salle, elle aurait pu paraître menaçante. Elle songea alors que l'effet risquait d'être d'autant plus saisissant quand il s'agirait d'Harold et qu'il arriverait avec Krokmou. Elle en était sûre, cela donnerait des sueurs froides à plus d'un viking et l'esquisse d'un sourire se forma sur son visage sans même qu'elle n'y songe. Elles parcoururent la salle du regard, et lorsque celui de Raina croisa celui des vikings du nord qui étaient installés entre eux à une table, elle leur fit un signe de tête. Puis les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la table que s'étaient appropriée Rustik et les jumeaux.

En y arrivant elles constatèrent que deux chopes pleines les attendaient et avant même qu'Astrid ne puisse poser une seule question, Gueulfor arriva. Il tenait dans la main droite une assiette pleine et son bras gauche se terminait par une chope remplie d'hydromel. Il était accompagné d'un jeune viking, qui, à peine arrivé au niveau de la table, déposa deux assiettes puis sur un signe de tête de Gueulfor partit sans demander son reste.

— Un nouvel apprenti ? _Demanda Astrid._

Gueulfor fit signe aux deux guerrières de s'installer, lesquelles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre tandis que Gueulfor s'installer en face d'elles, puis il prit la parole.

— Stoïck ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix… _Dit-il avant qu'un léger silence ne commence à s'installer._

— Merci. _Intervint Raina en désignant son assiette et sa chope._

— Pas la peine, certains d'entre nous avons encore le sens de l'hospitalité. _Dit-il avec un geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien._

Ils se mirent alors à discuter, Gueulfor prenant des nouvelles d'Astrid et de son voyage avant de s'intéresser à Raina et son peuple sur lequel on ne savait presque rien sur Beurk. Astrid remarqua alors que Raina essayait de dire le plus souvent la vérité, s'en écartant légèrement seulement quand cela touchait à un point sensible. Quand cela arrivait Astrid intervenait aussi judicieusement que possible pour détourner la conversation et bientôt celle-ci sur porta sur Beurk.

— Gueulfor, les tours sans construction à leur sommet, c'est pour y construire la même chose que ce qui est en cours sur les tours du mur ?

— Tu as remarqué ? Ce sont des balistes, ingénieux n'est-ce pas, si on vise bien ça peut tuer un dragon en un seul coup. _Dit-il avant de mordre dans une cuisse de poulet puis de voir la tête de Raina et de songer à ce que lui avait dit Stoïck._ Pour ceux de Drago s'il arrive… _Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Astrid._

— Des balistes ?

— Comme des arcs géants, je n'en ai jamais vu, mais un ami m'en a parlé. _Dit Raina en jetant un coup d'œil à Astrid._ Selon la taille ça doit pouvoir tirer des flèches d'une taille plus ou moins importante à au moins cent mètres. _Termina-t-elle tandis que Gueulfor hochait la tête pour confirmer._

— Comment avez-vous fait ? _Demanda Astrid qui savait que cela n'avait jamais été construit sur Beurk._

— Eh bien… _Commença-t-il avant de baisser la voix._ J'ai trouvé des plans de… tu sais qui… _Dit-il avant de prendre une rasade d'hydromel._

 _Des plans d'Harold_ , songea immédiatement Astrid qui s'en doutait depuis le regard de Raina. Ils dataient sûrement de l'époque où il pensait que tuer un dragon serait le meilleur moyen de gagner sa place sur Beurk. _Quand il va l'apprendre…_

Un silence s'installa alors avant d'être rompu par l'arrivée d'un nouvel arrivant à la table.

— Varek ! Comment ce sont passé les discussions ? _Demanda Gueulfor, heureux de voir le nouvel arrivant._

Tous portèrent leur regard sur Varek et si celui de Raina contenait une sorte d'amusement, celui d'Astrid, quant à lui, recelait une lueur meurtrière. Il se dépêcha alors de s'installer, son repas en main, à la seule place encore disponible. Il prit place à la gauche de Raina, laquelle le séparait d'Astrid et évita de tourner la tête vers celle-ci, puis il entreprit de répondre. C'est ainsi qu'Astrid apprit que Varek s'était vu confier une mission diplomatique. Il assistait le chef dans ses discussions avec les émissaires qui avaient été envoyés par les différents clans de la coalition. Cela faisait suite à l'une de ses interventions judicieuses auprès de l'un des émissaires après que Stoïck se soit querellé avec celui-ci. L'émissaire convaincu par Varek et ayant cru qu'il agissait sur ordre de Stoïck avait fini par féliciter ce dernier. Depuis, plus aucune discussion n'avait lieu sans que Varek ne soit présent. Astrid, malgré son envie de meurtre, ne fut pas vraiment étonnée du talent de celui-ci. Après tout il avait bien réussi à convaincre Stoïck la Brute de la marier avec le fils d'un chef de clan qu'ils ne connaissaient pas il y avait encore peu de temps…

Le repas se continua et même s'il y avait une certaine bonne humeur, une tension de plus en plus palpable apparut entre Astrid et Varek. Ce dernier avait fini par céder et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son amie ou peut-être était-ce désormais son ennemie, il n'aurait su dire. La seule chose qu'il recevait en retour était un regard où ne se lisait aucune forme de pitié et il en était venu à sérieusement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de tout dire au chef. Le seul point positif pour lui fut que Raina semblait l'avoir à la bonne et il en profita pour lui poser nombre de questions tout en évitant certaines bien précises qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir poser en raison de la présence des autres vikings. Puis vers la fin du repas, Stoïck arriva et informa Astrid de la date de la réunion qui avait été convenu avec les émissaires.

Astrid et Raina s'empressèrent alors de quitter la grande salle et de se diriger vers les quais. Tout au long de leur traversée du village, elles virent de nombreux guerriers, torche à la main, effectuer des patrouilles et Astrid en fut légèrement étonnée. Quand elle était partie, cela n'avait pas encore été instauré et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel dispositif mis en œuvre sur Beurk. Cela donnait presque un caractère inquiétant au village et cela ne fit que se renforcer quand elles arrivèrent près des hauteurs surplombant les quais. On pouvait distinguer dans les tours à archers la lumière diffusée par les torches des vikings qui y étaient en poste et aussi loin que son regard portait, chaque tour semblait occupée. Les deux guerrières continuèrent ainsi leur chemin sous l'œil attentif des sentinelles et descendirent jusqu'aux quais avant de se rendre au grand navire des nordiens. Arrivant au niveau de celui-ci, elles virent deux gardes appartenant au peuple de Raina qui montaient la garde devant la passerelle donnant accès au navire. Raina porta son poing au niveau du cœur, le salut traditionnel dans le nord, les deux gardes le lui rendirent et elle emprunta la passerelle. Astrid la suivit et elles se chargèrent immédiatement d'envoyer les deux terreurs terribles avec le message pour Harold. Celui-ci était assez laconique et Astrid aurait voulu pouvoir inscrire plus qu'une simple date en code, mais Raina lui rappela qu'elles ne pouvaient se le permettre au cas où Drago intercepterait le message. Après quoi elles se dirigèrent vers leurs dragonnes et alors qu'Astrid parlait à Tempête tout en la caressant, elle eut une idée.

— Raina, ça te dirait d'aller voler ?

— Voler ? _Répondit avec surprise la jeune guerrière avant de se reprendre et de continuer._ Tu as pensé aux gardes, ils vont forcément nous voir.

— Je peux distraire ceux qui sont sur les hauteurs, ce sont eux qui sont le plus susceptibles de voir les dragons décoller. Pendant ce temps tu te chargerais des dragons, tu penses que tu pourrais y arriver ?

Raina resta un instant songeuse puis répondit.

— Il fait sombre et en restant au ras de l'eau, peut-être… mais tu as pensé qu'il va falloir les faire revenir sur le navire après. Ton peuple s'en rendra compte s'il manque deux dragons.

— Il suffit de ne pas partir trop longtemps. Je vais dire aux gardes que tu restes un peu avec les tiens, et quand on aura fini et que tu les ramèneras je referais diversion. J'irais discuter avec eux et je dirais que je viens te chercher.

— Hum… ça peut fonctionner, mais les gardes des tours m'inquiètent.

— Je croyais que tu faisais partie de la Garde Noire, les meilleurs dragonniers qui soient… _Dit Astrid avec exagération._

La réponse ne manqua pas son effet et Raina se sentit piquée au vif à la remise en cause sous-entendue. Astrid en était sûre, Raina n'allait pas refuser un défi, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de penser que c'était possible.

— Très bien, mais si jamais ça échoue, ne vient pas te plaindre.

Astrid lui donna alors rendez-vous dans un coin du village où elle savait qu'il serait possible pour les dragons de se poser sans attirer l'attention et elle partit faire diversion. Astrid, malgré son optimisme, s'était attendue à ce que quelque chose vienne troubler son plan, mais étonnamment tout se passa bien. Comme prévu elle alla faire diversion, expliquant aux gardes que Raina allait rester un peu avec les membres de son peuple restés sur le navire et qu'elle reviendrait la chercher plus tard. Puis elle continua la conversation sur divers sujets, réussissant même à attirer les regards des vikings montant la garde sur la tour la plus proche. Quand elle estima qu'assez de temps était passé, elle partit en direction du point de rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'une zone reculée du village où se trouvaient principalement des entrepôts et même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour atterrir, Astrid était sûre que les dragons réussiraient. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention au cas où une patrouille passerait, elle alla se réfugier entre deux bâtiments et attendit.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec lenteur, faisant craindre à Astrid à chacune d'entre elles que son plan n'échoue. Puis elles se transformèrent en minutes et peu à peu son optimisme se transforma en désespoir. _Mais_ q _u'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire que tout se passerait bien, depuis le temps je devrais le savoir, les plans ne se déroulent jamais sans accroc. Allez Raina…_ Malgré ses prières silencieuses aux Dieux, celle-ci ne se montrait toujours pas et le temps continua de s'écouler. Au bout de dix minutes, Astrid n'y crut plus et comme pour confirmer son intuition des bruits de bottes se firent entendre non loin. Aux sons qui lui parvenaient, il devait y avoir au moins deux ou trois vikings, soit une patrouille et elle craignit le pire. _C'est foutu, ils ont dû la voir et ils viennent me chercher. J'espère qu'ils n'ont blessé personne…_ Elle se résigna et ne voulant pas compliquer encore plus la situation, elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette quand soudain le bruit s'éloigna. La patrouille avait changé de direction, elle n'était pas venue pour elle. Elle se laissa alors aller contre le mur de bois du bâtiment se trouvant derrière elle et souffla. _J'y ai vraiment cru._ Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, un bruit qui était désormais familier se fit entendre et deux dragons se posèrent non loin. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux et s'arrêta juste devant Narya et Raina.

— Ça fait plus de dix minutes, tu faisais quoi ? _Demanda Astrid avec un ton de reproche sans élever la voix._

— La prochaine fois, soit un peu plus précise, tu as idée du nombre d'endroits comme celui-ci quand on ne connaît pas ton village ? _Répondit avec le même ton Raina avant de continuer._ Et ton chef est complètement paranoïaque, il y a des patrouilles partout, j'ai dû attendre qu'elles s'éloignent assez pour me poser. Et il faudrait mieux qu'on ne traîne pas trop par ici.

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'Astrid se précipita vers Tempête. Raina avait raison et rester ici à discuter était sûrement la pire des idées. Arrivant aux pieds de Tempête, elle gratifia celle-ci d'une caresse et nota que Raina avait pris le temps de lui mettre sa selle et l'en remercia silencieusement avant de monter sur sa dragonne.

Une fois cela fait, elles décollèrent et Astrid se dit qu'il était grand temps de mettre en œuvre son véritable plan. Quand elles avaient quitté Varek, celui-ci n'avait pas encore terminé son repas, mais avec le temps qui était passé, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il s'éclipserait bientôt de la grande salle. Elles montèrent à une hauteur suffisante pour ne pas être vue des vikings patrouillant dans le village et prirent la direction de celle-ci. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si Tempête aimerait avoir du Varek pour son dîner…

* * *

Varek n'avait cessé de craindre pour sa vie la journée durant, et ce depuis qu'il avait appris le retour d'Astrid. Il avait tout fait pour protéger son secret, mais cela s'était retourné contre lui. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait lui parler, qu'il pourrait lui expliquer, mais depuis qu'il avait vu son regard il craignait de lui faire face. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez son amie, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, à croire qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la même personne que celle qu'il avait connue. Il savait que cela été absurde, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Astrid, mais rien qu'à son regard il aurait juré qu'elle n'était plus la même. Elle semblait plus dure, plus impitoyable. Il n'avait cessé de songer à tout cela et quand au cours de la soirée le chef avait annoncé à Astrid la date de la réunion et que celle-ci était partie pour faire envoyer un message, il s'était dépêché de terminer son repas. Il avait fait aussi vite que possible sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons de ses compagnons puis il s'était dirigé vers les grandes portes. Il avait malheureusement était intercepté par un des émissaires présents sur Beurk et n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre à ses questions. Près de dix minutes de discussion insoutenable, à chaque minute qu'y s'était écoulée, son stress avait franchi un cap et quand enfin il avait pu franchir les portes, il était presque parti en courant. Il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui, si ce n'est pour dormir, au moins pour être à l'abri en attendant le lendemain où il aurait peut-être une occasion de discuter avec Astrid dans un lieu assez fréquenté. Ce qui lui aurait permis de s'en sortir vivant, mais jamais il n'atteignit ce doux refuge…

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Astrid ? _Demanda Raina en voyant en contrebas la grande salle du village. Je croyais qu'on devait aller voler._

— C'est ce qu'on fait, non ? _Rétorqua Astrid avec un sourire provocateur._

— Astrid…

— Attends, tu vas comprendre.

Elles patientèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis quand le viking qu'elle attendait sortit enfin, Astrid le prit en chasse. Raina ayant compris de qui il s'agissait suivit le mouvement non sans un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire. Elles le virent presque courir quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, puis ralentir quand une patrouille se présentait et quand il se retrouva éloigné de toute aide potentielle, Astrid passa à l'action. Elle demanda à Tempête de plonger en piqué et le viking eut à peine le temps de crier qu'il montait à toute vitesse vers le ciel nocturne, à une telle distance que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Raina quant à elle s'assura que personne n'avait rien vu, puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Astrid.

— Lâchez-moi ! Je suis sûr que j'ai trop mauvais goût…

Varek retenu fermement par les deux pattes de Tempête, agitait frénétiquement les bras, essayant de se dégager. Il était complètement paniqué et Astrid ne semblait rien faire pour arranger la situation.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'elle te lâche ? _Lui demanda Raina avec un sourire rassurant après s'être mise à sa hauteur tout en désignant le sol au loin du regard._

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il cessa immédiatement d'agiter les bras et déglutit difficilement.

— Je crois qu'Astrid veut avoir une discussion avec toi… _Commença Raina sans pouvoir terminer._

— C'est pas bientôt fini, tu es de quel côté, le sien ou le mien ? _L'interrompit Astrid avant de demander à Tempête de plonger vers la forêt en contrebas, déclenchant un nouveau cri de Varek._

— Aucun… _Souffla pour elle-même Raina avant de suivre le mouvement._

Astrid avait plongé vers la forêt et étonnamment Raina reconnut la zone. Elle n'était jamais venue sur Beurk avant, mais un jour Harold lui avait raconté comment il avait rencontré Krokmou et elle se souvenait encore de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est ainsi qu'en voyant un espace légèrement dégagé avec une étendue d'eau en son centre, elle comprit qu'Astrid les avait emmenés au gouffre des corbeaux. Celle-ci se trouvait désormais au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau et Raina voyant la direction qu'elle prenait, demanda à sa dragonne d'accélérer. Elles étaient plus haut qu'Astrid et Narya plongea en direction de la bande de terre que sa dragonnière lui avait indiquée. Prenant ainsi de la vitesse, elles réussirent à se placer en tête et même si aucun défi n'avait été lancé, Raina apprécia que sa dragonne ait réussi à dépasser Astrid et Tempête. Certes cette dernière devait porter un poids supplémentaire, mais elles avaient également pu prendre un peu d'avance, ce qui du point de vue de Raina ramenait un certain équilibre. _Au moins la soirée n'aura pas été totalement gâché_ e, songea-t-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Elle conserva celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur la terre ferme, mais à peine son pied avait-il touché le sol qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un objet tombant dans l'eau. Elle se retourna immédiatement, alors même qu'Astrid se posait juste à côté d'elle et vit la tête de Varek émergeait de l'eau.

— Astrid ! _S'exclama Raina._

— Quoi ? Tu conviendras qu'il faut mieux ça plutôt que je le réduise en petits morceaux. _Rétorqua Astrid en regardant Varek nager dans leur direction._

— Eh bien j'espère ne jamais t'énerver…

— Hum… Une petite baignade forcée contre un mariage, c'est pas grand-chose. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

Sa question tout juste posée, Astrid se tourna vers Raina qui secoua la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Voulant gagner du temps, elle se tourna vers Narya et ouvrit l'une des sacoches accrochées à la selle avant d'en sortir une couverture.

— Bon d'accord je n'en sais rien, mais ça reste tout de même ton ami.

— Tu te balades toujours avec des couvertures ? Tu as quoi d'autre là-dedans ? _Demanda-t-elle en désignant les sacoches._

— Tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

Astrid comprit sans un doute ce que son amie sous-entendait. Il devait y avoir tout le nécessaire pour faire le voyage de retour vers son île, elle semblait avoir tout prévu dans le cas où les choses auraient mal tournées et elle se demanda si c'était de sa propre initiative ou de celle d'Harold.

— Le voilà. _Dit Raina en s'avançant à la rencontre de Varek._

Elle lui donna immédiatement la couverture et il s'emmitoufla dedans avant de s'avancer vers Astrid.

— Astrid ! C'est… c'est…

— C'est amplement mérité, tu as quand même organisé mon mariage. _Dit-elle en croisant les bras._

— Je… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix. _Répondit Varek en baissant la tête._

— Pas eu le choix ?! _S'énerva Astrid._

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas trahir ma promesse. Tu n'étais pas là ! Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait interroger par Stoïck !

Astrid avait rarement vu Varek s'énerver et elle resta quelques instants muette face à sa colère.

— Très bien, alors raconte-moi. _Dit-elle en contenant tant bien que mal sa colère._

Varek se calma et voyant que son amie semblait prête à l'écouter en profita.

— Un peu après ton départ, le chef m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans la grande salle. Je pensais que c'était pour une réunion ou quelque chose comme ça, il y avait des gardes devant les portes, mais c'est devenu courant alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tout seul. Stoïck était debout derrière une table et il n'y avait qu'une chaise en face de lui. Je n'avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais pas partir, je me suis avancé et il m'a dit de m'asseoir et c'est là que j'ai vu sa hache… _Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement._ Pendant un moment j'ai cru… Il l'a posé bruyamment sur la table et il m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux pour moi que je lui dise toute la vérité.

— Et c'est là que tu as eu l'idée du mariage.

— Je devais trouver quelque chose qu'il puisse croire. Tu dois me croire, j'ai essayé, mais il m'a foutu la trouille, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Il fallait quelque chose qu'il ne remettrait pas immédiatement en question.

— Et tu as pensé qu'il ne remettrait pas en question un mariage ? _Demanda Astrid légèrement incrédule._

— Non… La volonté des dieux, j'ai cru qu'il ne remettrait pas en question la volonté de Freyja, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était intervenue entre toi et Thorkell. C'est lui qui a envisagé ça comme un mariage.

— Il y a cru tout de suite ? _Demanda Raina qui avait l'impression que Varek ne disait pas tout._

Celui baissa alors les yeux avant de prendre la parole légèrement mal à l'aise.

— J'ai peut-être rajouté qu'il savait sûrement ce que c'était… Il a eu l'air de se remémorer le passé, je ne sais pas trop à quoi il a pensé, mais j'en ai peut-être profité pour en rajouter un peu concernant ta relation avec Thorkell pour être sûr de le convaincre…

— C'est pas qu'un peu que tu as dû en rajouter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pu aller lui dire pour qu'il pense que Freyja est vraiment intervenue ?! _S'énerva Astrid avec l'intention d'aller étrangler Varek avant d'être retenu par Raina._

— Est-ce vraiment important ? _Demanda Raina en essayant de calmer Astrid._

— Important ?! Tu te fous de moi Raina ?!

— Je suis désolé Astrid, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin.

— Calme-toi Astrid, il ne pouvait pas savoir. _Dit Raina tout en continuant à la retenir._

Après un moment Astrid finit par renoncer et recula légèrement, puis essayant de se calmer, elle s'éloigna un peu envoyant d'un coup de pied une pierre vers l'étendue d'eau avant de tourner son regard vers celle-ci en serrant les poings.

— Tu penses qu'elle va me pardonner ? _Demanda Varek à Raina._

— Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais oui elle te pardonnera. Je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je suis sûre qu'une fois que sa colère sera passée elle comprendra.

— J'espère… _Dit-il avant de faire une pause et d'hésiter._ J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer. _Continua-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un certain enthousiasme malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer._

— Où ça ?

— Dans la forêt un peu plus loin. Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux.

— Hum… D'accord, je vais chercher Astrid. _Dit-elle en songeant qu'il fallait mieux faire quelque chose plutôt que de laisser Astrid ressasser tout cette histoire de mariage._

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son amie et après une courte conversation cette dernière finit par hocher la tête et se dirigea vers Tempête.

— Allez viens. _Dit Raina à Varek en se dirigeant vers Narya._

— Euh…

— Ça sera plus rapide en dragons, ça te dit un vrai vol ?

Étonnamment, malgré une certaine appréhension Varek sembla heureux de la proposition. Raina en fut un peu surprise après tout ce qu'Astrid lui avait dit sur son peuple, mais si elle lui avait fait confiance ce n'était pas pour rien et une fois monté sur Narya, Raina aida celui-ci à s'installer derrière elle, puis ils décollèrent. Grâce à la vitesse des deux dragonnes, le trajet fut extrêmement bref et moins de quelques minutes après être parti, ils se posaient dans une zone légèrement dégagée face à une paroi rocheuse.

— Alors que voulais-tu nous montrer ? _Demanda Astrid, une légère irritation toujours présente dans sa voix._

— Par ici. _Répondit Varek en se dirigeant vers un mur végétal recouvrant la paroi leur faisant face._

À peine était-il arrivé devant celle-ci qu'il tira sur les branchages et que le voile de verdure laissa place à l'entrée d'une grotte. L'instant d'après le bruit d'une cavalcade se fit entendre et un gronk sortit à toute vitesse pour se précipiter vers Varek. Les deux guerrières manquèrent alors de demander à leurs dragonnes d'intervenir, mais elles comprirent que cela ne servirait à rien quand Varek tendit la main vers le dragon. Raina et Astrid en restèrent stupéfiées et quand Varek tourna son regard vers celles-ci il se demanda si Astrid n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes, puis sous leurs yeux incrédules il caressa le dragon et prit la parole.

— Je vous présente Bouledogre.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, j'ai changé la manière d'insérer les « dit Harold ; intervint… » ce genre de chose, quand vous aurez lu dites-moi ce que vous préférez. La nouvelle manière ou l'ancienne et je continuerais avec celle que vous trouvez la mieux.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews !**

 **Anonyme :** **Salut ! Je te remercie pour toute tes reviews, j'ai vu que tu as été productive ;) Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai pas l'impression que tu me stalk xD au contraire ça fait plaisir de te voir sur tous mes écrits :) Je sais pas qui est le plus psychopathe entre toi et moi, car je vais quand même m'amuser à décrire la mort de plusieurs personnages et j'essaie déjà de m'imaginer différentes scènes même s'il y a encore un peu de temps xD Pour ma part les « vacances » c'est une semaine et juste après j'enchaine avec des partiels alors autant dire que je considère pas ça comme des vacances x) Je vais arrêter de te teaser ou en tout cas promis j'essaie car oui c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher xD Pour ce qui est de Stoïck je suis d'accord avec toi il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, mais très borné, il veut continuer à faire les choses comme elles ont toujours été faites. Après pour ce qui est d'Astrid qui aurait pu voir plutôt qu'il agit le plus souvent dans son intérêt, qu'il pense également être celui de son village, il faut prendre en compte qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harold avait fui. Elle ne l'a su que là et à l'époque, elle n'avait pas forcément assez de recul ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre que Beurk, elle avait toujours vécu ainsi. Pour les aménagements et le fait qu'Astrid se félicite, c'est à prendre dans le sens où elle se réjouit de voir que quelqu'un a réussi à faire changer d'avis le chef. Harold qui est comparé à Voldemort, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est venu tout seul. C'est pareil pour le clin d'œil à Game of Thrones, sauf que là je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant que tu me le dises, mais maintenant c'est vrai que je peux pas m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec la scène entre Arya et Jon. Et concernant Gueulfor, il est possible qu'on le voie un peu plus souvent par la suite, mais c'est pas simple de faire intervenir tout le monde, il y a beaucoup de personnages et pas mal de choses à traiter. Ça m'oblige à faire des choix si je veux que l'histoire reste intéressante. A bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Il se tenait là, au bout du quai, regardant le navire qui déjà se trouvait au loin. Nombreux étaient les vikings qui l'entouraient, pourtant Harold Haddock aussi surnommé le Dragon Noir, le Protecteur du Nord et il ne savait quoi d'autre, se sentait étrangement seul. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment, mais en cet instant en voyant ce drakkar s'éloigner, devenir peu à peu un simple point à l'horizon, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était absurde, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait depuis qu'il avait vu Astrid monter à bord. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il garda le regard rivé à l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue plus rien puis il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste des vikings qui avaient assisté au départ. Arrivant à leur niveau, il prit soin d'afficher un visage impassible, dénouer d'émotions et d'un ton qui lui était devenu familier il donna ses ordres. C'était une chose qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter et même si aujourd'hui cela était devenu une seconde nature chez lui, il était toujours légèrement déstabilisé en voyant tous ces vikings obéir sans rechigner. C'était pourtant son rôle et il ne montra rien de tout cela.

— Eskil, tu vas remplacer Raina, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Pour les jours qui suivent, on verra. Eldrid, fait envoyer les dragonniers, qu'ils fassent au plus vite et rejoins-moi ensuite à mon bureau. J'aimerais qu'on reparle des informations que tu as ramenées de ta dernière mission, dit-il aux deux vikings sans hésitation avant de se tourner vers Hagbard et son fils. Thorkell, Hagbard… commença Harold qui avait toujours un peu de mal à donner si formellement des ordres au chef de l'île.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Harold, on sait ce qu'on a affaire,intervint Hagbard qui connaissait assez bien celui-ci pour savoir ce qui le dérangeait.

Harold hocha la tête à son intention, le remerciant, puis tous saluèrent y compris les vikings à qui il n'avait pas donné d'ordres. Nombre d'entre eux étaient restés après le départ pour voir ce qui allait se passer, mais maintenant que les ordres avaient été donnés tous se dispersèrent. Laissant Harold avec ses deux protecteurs.

— Vous savez où est Élia ?

— Non, répondit Alrik.

— Aucune idée. Tu veux qu'on envoie quelqu'un la chercher ? demanda Eskil.

— Non, ça peut attendre, on a du travail.

Il s'était douté qu'il ne la verrait pas au départ d'Astrid et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler, mais il songea qu'il était sûrement plus sage de la laisser un peu tranquille avant d'aller lui dire ce qu'il avait fini par admettre quelques heures plus tôt quand il l'avait repoussé. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit la direction du bâtiment des dragonniers. Le temps qu'il y arrive toute l'île était en effervescence. Un ballet continu de dragonniers arpentait le ciel et Harold sut qu'Eldrid avait déjà accompli sa mission quand il vit des groupes de sept dragonniers s'élevaient et prendre des directions différentes. Il s'agissait des messagers, accompagnés chacun d'une escorte de six autres dragonniers, qui avaient pour mission de se rendre auprès des chefs de clans pour leur demander de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il avait prévu une réunion quant à la guerre à venir et à la possible alliance avec la coalition de Beurk et tous devaient y assister. Il arriva bientôt au bâtiment des dragonniers et se rendit immédiatement à son bureau devant lequel il retrouva Eldrid. Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur tandis qu'Eskil et Alrik prenaient place de chaque côté de la porte, puis il referma celle-ci.

À partir de là, il eut l'impression de ne plus avoir un seul moment de répit. Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'il ne les voie passer, réunion après réunion. La plupart avec Thorkell et Hagbard pour essayer de faire avancer autant que possible ses plans. Il les informa de ce qu'il avait envisagé en cas d'alliance avec la coalition et ils passèrent plusieurs jours à débattre, à envisager ce qu'il était possible de faire tout en sachant qu'il faudrait s'adapter au comportement de leur allié. Au-delà des discussions ils devaient également accomplir leurs tâches visant à tout préparer pour le début de la guerre qui ne saurait tarder et plus personne n'eut une minute à soi. Harold avait également espéré pouvoir parler avec Élia, mais celle-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter, jusqu'à refuser de remplacer Raina. Ce qui avait forcé Eskil à prendre de manière permanente sa place, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pendant plusieurs jours. Ce qui inquiéta Harold et il allait se résoudre à envoyer une équipe de recherche quand elle revint enfin. Elle refusa alors de donner la moindre explication, et Harold qui était pourtant d'un naturel calme, manqua de sortir de ses gonds, mais il se retint. Élia semblait dans de meilleures dispositions et plutôt que d'envenimer les choses, il préféra lui laisser encore un peu de temps. Tout cela avait fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Thorkell et ce dernier était venu lui demander ce qui se passait. Harold avait hésité à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était produit, son ami aurait pu être de bon conseil, mais il avait préféré rester évasif, prétextant un simple différend qu'il réglerait. Il pensait que le mieux était que cela reste entre lui et Élia. C'est ainsi que le jour de la réunion arriva.

L'île d'Hagbard était majoritairement plane, peu escarpée avec un relief relativement faible, tout du moins pour la partie où avait été installé le village. Plus on s'éloignait de celui-ci plus un paysage inverse prenait forme, jusqu'à trouver à son opposé les deux montagnes qui faisaient partie intégrante du parcours de la course qu'Astrid avait remportée. Cette configuration faisait que la première falaise digne de ce nom était un peu éloignée du village sans pour autant qu'il ne soit impossible à distinguer. Bien au contraire, Harold, de sa position au sommet de cette falaise pouvait distinguer sans difficulté le grand port de l'île et tout ce qui s'étendait face à celui-ci.

— C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix grave d'Hagbard qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui comme lui observait l'horizon, sortit Harold de ses pensées.

— Je ne pensais pas voir une telle chose un jour, souffla Harold.

Devant eux s'étendait, au large de l'île, une flotte composée de centaines de navires en formation parfaite. Harold ne pouvait faire autrement que de reconnaître que la discipline des gens du nord avait du bon. Sous le soleil descendant de la fin de journée, cela était à la fois magnifique et inquiétant. Il y avait là autant de simples drakkars que d'imposants vaisseaux ayant vocation à être tirés par des dragons. Les chefs de clans étaient enfin arrivés et avec eux toute l'armée du nord. Seules restaient désormais sur les îles les garnisons de défense composées de soldats et de dragonniers.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On s'est occupé de tout.

— Justement… Ce que vous avez prévu avec Thorkell, je… Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Je connais les chefs depuis longtemps Harold, il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est toi qui vas nous mener au combat. C'est ton rôle en tant que Protecteur.

 _Un rôle que je n'ai jamais demandé_ , songea Harold. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour mener autant d'hommes au combat, qu'Hagbard aurait été largement, si ce n'est plus compétent que lui, mais il y avait ce titre qu'ils lui avaient donné. Un titre qui faisait de lui le viking qui devait prendre les décisions. Des décisions qui mèneraient des hommes à la mort et il avait du mal à l'accepter.

— Mon rôle… durant les deux dernières années je l'ai largement dépassé et ce que vous avez prévu ils risquent de mal le prendre.

Son titre de Protecteur du Nord lui conférait certes le pouvoir d'unifier et de diriger les clans en temps de guerre, mais pas en de temps paix. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait ce titre, avec l'aide et sous l'impulsion d'Hagbard ainsi que des clans lui étant proche il avait outrepassé ses prérogatives, il avait abusé de son pouvoir. C'était une chose dont il avait conscience depuis le début, mais après avoir repoussé les hommes de Drago, tous souhaitaient retrouver la paix, Harold y compris. Il avait alors tout fait pour que cela se produise, que ce soit entre les hommes ou avec les dragons. Il y avait vu l'occasion d'accomplir sa vision des choses et avec l'aide de ses alliés il avait réussi. Les clans avaient prospéré, l'amitié avec les dragons s'était développée et ils avaient vécu deux ans de paix, mais pour cela il avait été au-delà de ce qui lui était permis. Aujourd'hui il redoutait que certains des chefs ne s'en servent pour essayer d'obtenir une position importante qui pourrait venir saper son autorité et ses plans.

— Ce sont des vikings Harold, nos traditions, ici dans le nord, sont peut-être basées sur la discipline, l'ordre et le respect, mais nous restons des vikings… Les mots ne suffiront pas, il faut qu'on leur montre, qu'ils sachent que c'est toi qui prendras les décisions. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, que certains t'apprécient moins que d'autres, s'il y a des différends ils devront se régler après la guerre.

Harold prit en compte les paroles d'Hagbard et y réfléchit tout en portant son regard sur le navire qui approchait des quais. Ceux-ci avaient beau être imposant, la flotte tout en entière ne pouvait s'y amarrer et en conséquence, ils avaient été réservés pour les chefs. Le dernier d'entre eux allait bientôt accoster et ils pourraient démarrer leur réunion.

— Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit… Le dernier Protecteur était l'un de mes ancêtres.

Harold, à l'entente de ces paroles, tourna immédiatement la tête vers son ami et chef de l'île.

— Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu veux dire que c'est celui dont on raconte les histoires, celui qui a repoussé cette invasion venant du nord il y a plusieurs siècles ?

Hagbard hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

— Il ne reste que très peu de traces écrites de cette époque et la plupart des histoires ont été déformées, mais c'est bien lui. D'ailleurs l'île et moi-même avons été nommé en son honneur. Beaucoup pensent que le nom de l'île vient de son fondateur, mais en réalité elle a été renommée pour rendre hommage au premier protecteur, qui en était également le chef, mais pas le fondateur.

— J'ai lu tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver sur lui, mais il n'y avait rien là-dessus.

— Certaines choses ne sont pas écrites. Je doute même que beaucoup se souviennent qu'un de mes ancêtres fut Protecteur du Nord, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais t'en parler. Avant lui, il n'existait pas toute cette tradition qui a permis tout cela, dit-il tout en embrassant du regard le village et la il a persévéré, il n'a pas abandonné et grâce à lui je suis devant toi. Alors peu importe les difficultés Harold, nous aussi nous devons nous accrocher, faire de notre mieux et surmonter les difficultés pour qu'il y ait un après.

Harold ne put faire autrement que de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Des générations entières s'étaient battues pour que leur peuple survive jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour mettre en place un système devant assurer la survie de leurs descendants. Pour cela il devait les en remercier puisque sa tâche n'en était que plus aisée et il ne pouvait les abandonner.

— Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû douter. Je ferais ce qu'il faut et peu importe les difficultés qui se présenteront, nous les surmonterons ensemble.

— Je préfère ça ! se réjouit Hagbard en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Harold. Je n'en attendais pas moins de celui qui a réussi à lier d'amitié dragons et vikings, continua-t-il avec un sourire tout en entraînant Harold avec lui vers le village.

La réunion se déroula le soir même. Le dernier des huit chefs de clans que comptait le nord était arrivé et après lui avoir laissé un peu de temps pour se reposer, tous avaient été convoqués. La grande salle avait été réquisitionnée pour l'occasion et seuls les vikings autorisés pouvaient y accéder. Des sièges avaient été disposés en cercle et sur l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement le trône d'Hagbard il y avait un siège imposant fait d'un bois noir comme la nuit. Il s'agissait là d'une idée de Thorkell qui avait voulu montrer aux chefs de clans que dans la guerre à venir, il n'y aurait pas de place pour la dissension et que même s'ils étaient à l'origine de la nomination d'Harold en tant que Protecteur du Nord, c'était ce dernier qui les dirigerait dans la guerre. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des chefs et certains d'entre eux ne cachèrent pas leur désapprobation face à cette mise en scène qui laissait penser qu'Harold était le dirigeant du Nord. Tel n'était pas la fonction du Protecteur, et alors que la réunion allait bientôt débuter certains n'hésitèrent pas à penser à lui, non pas comme à leur protecteur, mais comme au Dragon Noir, celui que beaucoup avaient appris à craindre.

Sept des sièges furent rapidement occupés et bientôt il ne manqua plus qu'Harold et Hagbard qui firent leur entrée ensemble, accompagnés par Krokmou et suivis de Thorkell, Élia, Alrik, et Eskil. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du cercle, tous les chefs se levèrent et saluèrent le Protecteur du Nord comme la tradition l'exigeait. Malgré la désapprobation que certains pouvaient avoir par rapport à la mise en scène qui avait été orchestrée, il semblait impensable qu'ils ne respectent pas le protocole. Thorkell le savait et il en avait profité. Harold se dirigea vers son siège qui était le seul à être sur l'estrade et une fois devant celui-ci il salua en retour les chefs puis il s'assit, Krokmou se couchant à sa gauche. Hagbard prit place sur un siège se trouvant à sa droite pendant que Thorkell, Élia, Alrik et Eskil se plaçaient derrière le fauteuil d'Harold. Il s'agissait là encore d'une décision de son ami qui avait voulu montrer qu'Harold disposait d'une protection conséquente et par la même de la loyauté des dragonniers. Harold n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié tout ce formalisme, mais pour une fois cela ne le dérangeait pas et il dut reconnaître que Thorkell et Hagbard avaient fait du bon travail même si comme à leur habitude ils avaient peut-être un peu exagéré les choses. Néanmoins, Harold n'avait rien à redire, il savait désormais grâce aux nombreux rapports qu'il avait reçus ce qui les attendait dans cette guerre et il avait fini par accepter cette mise en scène pour renforcer sa position. Il avait un rôle un jouer et la sécurité des peuples primait sur la fierté de leurs chefs. Il le savait, leur avenir ne dépendrait que de leur capacité à faire face ensemble et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être divisés.

La réunion commença avec une certaine tension palpable, mais Harold réussit rapidement à mettre à l'aise les chefs et celle-ci disparut. Il leur expliqua la décision qu'il avait prise d'essayer de former une alliance avec la coalition de Beurk, ce qui fut bien accueilli par la plupart des chefs et il obtint leur assentiment sans difficulté.

— Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne chose, mais pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il que maintenant ? On savait tous que cette alliance serait nécessaire alors pourquoi avons-nous attendu aussi longtemps ?

Le viking qui venait de poser la question se dénommait Grim. C'était un viking aux cheveux courts et bruns, une barbe de quelques jours et un regard perçant qui était fixé sur Harold. Il était loin d'être le plus important des chefs présents, mais il savait réfléchir et n'hésitait jamais à poser des questions.

— C'est une question légitime et je compte y répondre, mais avant cela nous allons discuter du plan, répondit Harold avec un ton amical, mais également une pointe d'autorité énonçant clairement que cela se passerait dans cet ordre.

Grim hocha légèrement la tête à l'intention d'Harold et tous attendirent que ce dernier reprenne la parole.

— Comme vous le savez, depuis que nous avons appris pour cette guerre à venir, de nombreux espions ont été envoyés et leurs rapports sont formels. Les positions de Drago sont assez éloignées de notre territoire. Il attaquera sans aucun doute en priorité les clans de la coalition de Beurk, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'enverra pas une force armée par ici. Cela l'obligerait à séparer ses forces et serait risqué pour lui, mais nous savons tous qu'il en est capable. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de laisser une solide garnison sur vos îles et de venir avec le reste de vos troupes. Une fois l'alliance conclue nous auront des obligations envers nos alliés, et en plus de cela je ne compte pas attendre de voir Drago arriver… c'est nous qui allons aller à sa rencontre !

Tous les chefs présents avaient écouté avec attention la première partie du discours d'Harold et à la mention de sa dernière phrase ils avaient pour la plupart été étonnés. C'était un plan qui faisait vibrer la fibre viking de chacun d'entre eux et de la part d'Harold ils trouvaient cela étonnant, mais ils s'en réjouissaient.

— Donc on y va à la bonne vieille méthode viking, on fonce dans le tas _?_ demanda Almar avec étonnement.

Il s'agissait de l'un des chefs qu'il avait rencontrés en même temps qu'Hagbard, près de deux ans auparavant et qui depuis était l'un de ses plus fidèles partisans. Il n'était pas plus imposant que n'importe quel viking, il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, tressés et ramenés en arrière. On disait de lui qu'il s'agissait d'un chef raisonnable et surtout qui tenait parole, d'une grande loyauté.

— Ai-je dit ça ? répondit Harold avec un sourire en coin tout en douchant les ardeurs des vikings présents. J'ai bien l'intention de prendre les devants, mais nous ne chargerons pas simplement dans le tas. Grâce aux rapports de nos espions, nous savons que Drago a été retardé d'au moins plusieurs semaines dans ses préparatifs…

— Sabotage ? Nos hommes ? demanda Snorr, chef du clan Klindsvald.

— Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de nos hommes, commença Harold le regard abattu, un certain nombre d'entre eux ne sont pas revenus.

C'était lui qui avait envoyé ces hommes là-bas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux et il se reprit.

— En tout cas cela va nous donner une chance, nous serons juste niveau temps, mais nous allons essayer de prendre Drago de court. Un grand nombre des clans qui sont dans son camp le sont car il fait régner la terreur sur leurs îles. Nous allons tenter d'en libérer un maximum, et ce le plus rapidement possible…

— Et si ces îles sont indéfendables ? l'interrompit Snorr.

— J'y venais, répondit Harold légèrement agacé qu'on l'ait interrompu encore une fois. Si on ne peut tenir ces îles alors on les évacuera.

— Cela risque de nous poser des problèmes de nourriture. Nous devrons déjà compter en grande partie sur la coalition… l'interrompit de nouveau Snorr.

— Snorr, peut-être devrais-tu laisser Harold terminer ! intervint avec tranchant Hagbard, ce qui eut le don de faire taire le chef.

— En effet cela posera peut-être des problèmes de nourriture, mais je suis sûr que nous serons y remédier. Le plus important est que d'après les rapports un certain nombre des troupes de Drago ont été enrôlées de force, si nous libérons les îles et évacuons les familles de ces combattants il y a de fortes chances qu'ils fassent défection dès qu'ils le pourront. De plus nous viderons bien évidemment tous les stocks de nourriture de ces îles, ce qui nous aidera et gênera Drago dans son propre ravitaillement, dit Harold avant de faire une courte pause et de continuer. Cela n'est cependant pas la partie la plus importante, notre principal objectif sera de trouver des informations nous permettant d'attaquer la tête de l'armée adverse !

Tous comprirent qu'il parlait de Drago et de ses lieutenants. En théorie cela leur semblait être une bonne idée, mais en pratique ils doutaient que cela soit réalisable.

— J'ai bien conscience que cela sera difficile et peut-être même impossible, mais nous devons tous avoir bien conscience que même avec la coalition nous n'aurons qu'une force équivalente à celle de Drago. Et s'il tombe alors nous aurons sûrement gagné. De ce que nous savons, il règne sans partage, n'accordant sa confiance qu'à quelques lieutenants et même si une partie de ses hommes lui est réellement loyal, les autres ne le suivent que parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Sa disparation donnera sûrement lieu à une division de son camp, à une lutte de pouvoir et même si ce n'est pas le cas, la confusion que cela engendrera nous permettra de prendre l'avantage. C'est pourquoi nous devons essayer.

— C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, mais les choses peuvent changer rapidement… dit Almar, pensif.

— En effet, dans ce cas-là nous nous adapterons et si possible nous garderons les lignes directrices de ce plan. Dans tous les cas, nous devrons d'une manière ou d'une autre gagner cette guerre.

À ces phrases, tous les chefs hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment, et même s'ils ne dirent rien, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que si Harold proposait un tel plan c'était car il doutait. Il n'avait rien laissé transparaître, mais la crainte que même après la conclusion de l'alliance leur puissance ne soit pas suffisante pour vaincre Drago, pouvait se deviner. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'entraînaient pour que jamais ne se reproduise la folie sanguinaire qui s'était abattue sur leurs clans et ils étaient prêts. Les clans du sud, de la coalition, en revanche n'avaient jamais eu affaire à une telle barbarie et les chefs en y songeant comprirent pourquoi Harold avait fait le choix d'un plan audacieux. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser le temps de réaliser le vrai visage de cette guerre, celui qu'elle prendrait si les bouchers de Drago venaient à débarquer sur leurs îles. Tant qu'ils auraient l'espoir, leur combativité et leur chance de réussite serait meilleur, et c'était là-dessus qu'Harold semblait avoir misé.

— Bien entendu, un certain nombre de points devront encore être à discuter, notamment sur la mise en œuvre pratique de ce plan et sur les autres tactiques à employer, mais je pense que le mieux est d'attendre qu'on ait plus d'informations avant d'aller plus loin. Pour ce qui est du déroulement des opérations quant à la réunion à venir, voilà comment ça va se passer. Dès que nous aurons reçu la réponse, tous les chefs ici présents partiront avec nos navires les plus rapides, suivis quelques jours après par l'armée. Elle devrait ainsi arriver un peu après la réunion, ce qui évitera d'inquiéter nos futurs alliés et nous permettra ensuite d'agir rapidement…

Harold vit alors qu'Einar, chef du clan Svart, demandait la parole. Il s'agissait là d'un viking imposant d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. C'était un chef respecté dont le clan avait subi bien des tragédies et il s'interrompit pour le laisser parler.

— Si je comprends bien, on va tous se rendre à cette réunion et tu veux que les opérations commencent dans la foulée, mais comment peut-on être sûr que les clans de la coalition accepteront ce type de plan ? demanda-t-il avant de continuer sur un autre sujet. Et j'ai une totale confiance dans mon second qui est chargé de la défense de mon clan, mais je pense quand même que l'un d'entre nous devrait se charger de la défense du nord. J'aimerais revenir ici après la réunion.

Le ton d'Einar était courtois, mais Harold sentait bien qu'il faisait des efforts et qu'il accepterait difficilement un refus. Il ne pouvait cependant lui en vouloir, Einar était le chef du clan qui avait le plus souffert des exactions des hommes de Drago quand il avait accepté de rejoindre Harold. Il comprenait pourquoi il voulait rester défendre le nord.

— Pour ce qui est de la coalition, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord avec ce type de plan. C'est tout à fait le genre de plan que celui qui les représente affectionne. Et pour ce qui est de la défense de nos îles, tu as sûrement raison… Dès que la réunion sera passée, tu reviendras ici pour te charger de la défense des clans.

— Dans ce cas-là, moi aussi je vais revenir, on ne saura pas trop de deux pour tout gérer, intervint Grim.

Harold fut un peu pris au dépourvu par cette intervention, mais il songea rapidement qu'en effet deux chefs ne seraient pas de trop pour gérer toutes les défenses et en plus de cela son intuition lui dictait que laisser un seul chef avec autant de pouvoir pouvait être risqué. Il accepta donc la demande, tout en laissant entendre que tous les autres devraient rester avec lui dans le sud, puis il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

— Pour ma part, je viendrais avec Krokmou et quelques dragonniers au dernier moment.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Grim. Cela a un rapport avec…

— Avec le fait qu'on n'ait pas accepté leur alliance tout de suite ? Oui, compléta Harold avant d'observer chacun des chefs présents.

Sans même les voir, il sentit ses amis qui se trouvaient derrière lui se raidirent et même Krokmou qui avait pris une attitude somnolente depuis le début de la réunion, ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait révéler.

— Alors, voilà…

Harold leur révéla son lien de parenté avec Stoïck, et ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir il continua. Il leur raconta son histoire le plus sincèrement possible, ne leur cachant que très peu de choses pour qu'ils comprennent bien de quoi il retournait. Il fit de son mieux, mais malgré cela, il vit leurs visages se décomposer peu à peu et quand il eut terminé il sentit qu'une catastrophe allait se produire. L'agitation ne tarda pas et ses détracteurs en profitèrent, chacun allant de son commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix prenne le dessus.

— C'est une trahison ! Une machination pour qu'il se retrouve à la tête de tous les clans, que ce soit ceux du nord ou de la coalition ! vociféra Snorr avec colère.

— Ça suffit Snorr ! rugit Hagbard en se levant. Tu vas trop loin ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'il s'agit d'un plan ?! N'as-tu donc rien écouté ?! Maintenant tu vas te taire et te rasseoir ! Et si tu oses reparler de trahison, je t'arracherais ta langue fourchue, continua-t-il avec le même ton avant de se rendre compte à quel point il s'était emporté et de prendre une voix légèrement plus calme. À moins que tu ne veuilles initier un vote…

Hagbard n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le calme revint immédiatement et qu'un silence pesant s'installa. Tous avaient compris de quel vote il parlait, un vote de destitution pour retirer son titre à Harold, mais tous savaient que celui-ci ne pourrait pas aboutir. Une telle chose devait se faire à l'unanimité et jamais celle-ci ne serait obtenue. Les paroles de Snorr pouvaient être mise sur le coup de l'émotion en revanche s'il initiait un vote il risquait de s'isoler des autres chefs et il le savait. Il s'excusa alors auprès de l'assemblée pour son coup de sang et se rassit à sa place tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Hagbard. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et semblait même assez satisfait de son intervention, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de remettre ainsi un chef à sa place.

Un calme relatif s'étant installé après l'intervention d'Hagbard, Harold en profita pour reprendre la parole et faire en sorte que les choses ne dérapent pas de nouveau. Il calma tout le monde, répondit à toutes les questions et fit son maximum pour apaiser les craintes de tous. Quand enfin la réunion se termina, tout était révélé et même s'il restait une certaine tension, l'ordre était revenu. Tous commencèrent alors à discuter par petit groupe sur divers sujets, d'Harold et la guerre à la simple prise de nouvelle de tel ou tel viking, et Harold qui les regardait ne put empêcher une certaine appréhension de le gagner. Les réactions des différents chefs de clans ne le rassuraient pas. Il porta son regard sur Hagbard et Thorkell et se rendit compte qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en faire et un peu tardivement il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas espéré voir cela arriver pour savoir quels étaient les chefs ayant des doutes et ceux étant totalement de son côté. À cette pensée, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais la chassa rapidement en songeant que cela serait arrivé de toute façon et qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Il s'était attendu à quelques protestations, il savait qu'il y avait des clans qui ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment lui et ses idées, mais tous avaient accepté ses conditions deux ans auparavant et il n'avait pas pensé que cela prendrait une telle ampleur. Il ne pouvait cependant rien faire, si ce n'est essayer d'apaiser leurs craintes au cours de la soirée à venir et il savait que ses amis tenteraient de faire de même, il restait seulement à espérer que cela serait suffisant.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se continua avec un grand banquet qui permit de mettre un terme aux querelles, au moins pendant un moment, et alors que la nuit était bien avancée, deux terreurs terribles arrivèrent avec la réponse d'Astrid, qu'Harold annonça avec joie aux chefs de clans qui n'étaient pas déjà trop soûls. Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer le voyage et à partir pour la réunion qui scellerait le destin des vikings et des dragons.

* * *

— Très bien, continue comme ça… Non, ne te crispe pas autant sinon tu vas…

Raina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cri se fit entendre et que le bruit caractéristique d'un corps tombant dans l'eau se faisait entendre. Elle essayait depuis le début de l'après-midi d'apprendre à Varek comment se positionner correctement sur le dos de sa dragonne pour lui faciliter le vol, mais celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à faire confiance à Bouledogre. Raina trouvait cela assez paradoxal quand elle songeait que plusieurs jours avant il les avait impressionnés en leur révélant l'amitié qu'il avait su lier avec elle. Raina avait alors cru qu'Astrid allait tomber dans les pommes et elle avait même dû la soutenir. Puis Varek leur avait expliqué qu'il avait découvert Bouledogre un jour où il avait été envoyé chercher les jumeaux dans la forêt. Ceux-ci étaient partis installer des pièges, mais après deux jours sans les voir, le chef avait commencé à se demander où ils étaient passés et avait envoyé Varek les chercher. Il savait dans quelles zones ceux-ci auraient dû se trouver, mais il n'avait repéré aucune trace de leur passage et il avait commencé à fouiller plus loin. C'est alors qu'il avait découvert Bouledogre, son premier réflexe avait été de fuir, puis il s'était rendu compte que la dragonne était blessée. Tout ce qu'Astrid lui avait dit sur les dragons et sur Harold lui était alors revenu et il avait décidé de mettre sa peur de côté. Il avait avancé vers le Gronk et après plusieurs tentatives il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider. Cela avait mis du temps et s'il n'avait pas su que cela était possible il aurait sûrement renoncé. Il avait cependant persévéré et une fois une certaine confiance instaurée, les choses étaient devenues plus simples. Il avait soigné et trouvé un abri pour la dragonne, puis il avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir tous les jours pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Les gardes situés au niveau des portes du mur qui donnait sur la forêt avaient fini par lui demander ce qu'il faisait et il avait commencé par inventer des raisons plausibles avant de trouver la solution parfaite. Stoïck leur avait ordonné de laisser passer les jumeaux sans rien leur demander et Varek leur avait alors expliqué de quoi il retournait. Il leur avait dit pour les pièges et qu'il était chargé de vérifier ce qu'installaient les jumeaux. À partir de ce moment, les gardes ne cherchèrent plus à le ralentir quand il venait à passer et même l'encourageaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de voir la forêt prendre feu ou même que la moitié de l'île explose. Et maintenant qu'Astrid était rentrée avec Raina cela était d'autant plus simple. Il suffisait que Raina soit avec lui et il prétextait une visite d'une partie de l'île ou encore une simple balade loin du village. En tant que représente de plusieurs peuples, elle avait obtenu certains avantages qui restaient valables tant qu'elle était accompagnée et tout cela ne dérangeait pas le chef.

— Tiens prends ça, lui dit Astrid en lui tendant une couverture.

Varek était tombé dans l'étendue d'eau se trouvant au centre du gouffre des corbeaux et une nouvelle fois il avait dû nager jusqu'au bord le plus proche où Astrid l'avait attendu.

— Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu t'entraînes, mais il va falloir faire un effort Varek. On est là depuis le début de l'après-midi et tu n'as pas vraiment progressé. La guerre approche…

Le petit groupe aurait bien voulu commencer l'entraînement plus tôt, mais après la révélation qu'il avait faite, les deux guerrières avaient dû repartir au village pour ramener leurs dragons avant que les beurkiens ne se doutent de quelque chose. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, mais par la suite ils n'avaient eu aucun moment de libre assez long pour mettre en place un véritablement entraînement.

— Je sais Astrid, je fais au mieux, tu sais.

— Ça je sais, tu essayes toujours de faire au mieux, dit-elle d'un ton piquant, le mariage qu'il avait organisé ne quittant jamais son esprit. D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dit à Stoïck, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu accepter ton mensonge.

Varek se raidit à l'entente de ces paroles, il avait espéré qu'Astrid laisserait tomber, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

— Astrid, tu sais… commença Varek en essayant de trouver une solution.

— Dis-moi Varek… le coupa Astrid avec un ton légèrement menaçant.

— D'accord, calme-toi je vais tout te dire… Il avait appris pour ta sortie et celle de Thorkell lors du repas, j'ai dit que vous aviez passé ce moment ensemble… Que Freyja est intervenue entre vous deux…

— Quoi d'autre ?

— Eh bien, après quand on a été se coucher je lui ai dit que j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à lire leurs livres et… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêtant cherchant le courage de continuer. Je lui ai dit que j'ai vu Thorkell te rejoindre…

— Ce n'est pas arrivé, tu lui as menti…songea-t-elle à voix haute avant de réaliser. Attends par rejoindre tu veux dire… Astrid comprenant ce que le chef avait pu comprendre vit rouge _._ Tu ne lui as pas dit ça comme ça ?!

— Écoute Astrid… Ce que j'ai dit exactement n'est pas vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais déjà repartie et avec le temps que tu as passé là-bas même s'il avait des doutes il a fini par croire mon mensonge. Et il semble vraiment vouloir cette alliance… Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

— Pas nécessaire de quoi ? De savoir la vérité ? Varek je vais te… mais d'abord tu vas me dire exactement tout ce que tu lui as dit, s'énerva Astrid en s'approchant de manière menaçante.

C'est alors que Raina arriva à côté d'eux. Même s'ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de Stoïck de laisser les dragons se dégourdir les pattes, et parfois même de les laisser voler au large de l'île, cela ne se faisait jamais sans surveillance. Cela avait nécessité de nombreuses discussions que Raina avait menées et elle avait fini par le convaincre, ou plutôt, elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que cela mettrait ses futurs alliés dans de meilleures dispositions. Cependant les conditions imposées empêchaient les jeunes guerrières de récupérer leur dragon et elles devaient donc tout faire à pied. Quand Varek était tombé, Raina se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau et elle avait pris son temps pour les rejoindre, mais voyant la scène qui allait se dérouler sous yeux elle s'interposa immédiatement.

— Astrid, pas encore… dit Raina avec exaspération en se positionnant devant son amie et en la retenant. Je ne peux même pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes… Varek, tu devrais essayer de remonter sur Bouledogre, il faut que tu continues à t'entraîner…

— Attends, tu ne vas pas encore l'aider. Il lui a dit que…

— Quoi Astrid ?

— Que moi et Thorkell… J'y crois pas, si ça se sait… Mes dieux, j'espère qu'il n'a rien dit à mes parents… Je vais passer pour quoi… dit-elle en essayant de se remémorer comment ses parents et tout le village la regardaient pour savoir si ce qu'avait inventé Varek s'était répandu.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, de toute façon vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, répondit sèchement Astrid.

Elle était en colère et elle avait envie de faire un massacre, mais elle n'avait pas sa hache ni quoi que ce soit à portée à détruire. Elle avait alors serré les poings avant de répondre à Raina et de prendre la direction du chemin qui la ramènerait jusqu'au village. Après sa dernière dispute avec Varek, elle avait essayé de se raisonner, de prendre en compte les arguments qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle y était presque arrivée, mais plus elle découvrait ce qu'il avait fait plus elle lui en voulait et ses résolutions n'avaient pas tenues.

— Où vas-tu ?

— À la réunion que Stoïck a organisée, répondit-elle de manière laconique.

Celui-ci, le même jour qu'elle avait envoyé les terreurs terribles avait fait envoyer des messagers aux différents chefs de clans et la majorité d'entre eux étaient désormais sur Beurk. Les autres arriveraient dans peu de temps. Les beurkiens n'utilisaient pas de dragons et même si les chefs de la coalition étaient plus proches de Beurk que ceux du nord, le temps que le message leur parvienne et qu'ils viennent, cela était tout juste. Malgré cela il avait décidé d'organiser une réunion pour discuter de l'alliance à venir avec les membres de sa coalition et il voulait qu'Astrid soit présente, mais pas Raina. Astrid lui en avait parlé et avec ce qu'elles avaient découvert sur Varek et l'accord de ce dernier, il s'était proposé pour garder officiellement un œil sur elle. Officieusement, ils en avaient profité pour organiser un entraînement. Astrid quant à elle, était obligée de participer, et elle espérait que ce satané mariage ne serait pas l'un des sujets de discussion.

Elle prit le chemin et essaya tant bien que mal tout le long du trajet de se calmer, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de songer que tout cela était une histoire de dingue. Malgré le temps qu'il lui fallut pour revenir jusqu'au mur qui désormais séparait le village du reste de l'île et de toute invasion venant de la forêt, son humeur massacrante transparaissait toujours. Les deux gardes en charge de la porte voyant cela ne tentèrent rien et reculèrent même de quelques pas, lui laissant le champ entièrement libre. Elle continua sa route sans leur lancer un seul regard et se retrouva rapidement dans la grande salle de Beurk où seuls ceux autorisés étaient présents.

Il y avait là de nombreux chef et émissaires. La plupart lui étaient familiers pour les avoir rencontrés lors de son premier voyage qui avait pour but de former la coalition, mais elle ne réussissait pas pour autant à se souvenir de leur nom. Elle prit le temps de les observer et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il y avait huit chefs et dix émissaires. Au total la coalition comprenait onze chefs avec Stoïck, ce qui voulait dire que deux chefs de clan n'étaient pas présents. Stoïck n'était pas encore arrivé et une fois qu'il serait présent, cela ferait de cette réunion l'une des plus importantes qu'Astrid n'avait jamais vue. Voir autant de chefs réunis était une chose rare, mais elle songea qu'en réalité la réunion la plus importante qu'elle verrait serait celle qui bientôt aurait lieu quand les nordiens seraient ici. À ce moment-là, il y aurait bien plus de monde, ainsi que des risques beaucoup plus importants.

Mis à part les chefs et leurs émissaires, il y avait en fin de compte peu de vikings conviés à cette réunion. Astrid ne vit aucun membre de son groupe et dès que Stoïck arriva en compagnie de Gueulfor elle les rejoignit.

— Astrid, tu es là, c'est bien, dit-il quand elle fut à ses côtés.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur les autres vikings présents et souffla légèrement. Il semblait manquer de motivation ou en tout cas ne pas avoir la même détermination qu'à son habitude, ce qui étonna Astrid. Le chef donnait toujours son maximum, pourtant cela ne semblait pas être le cas à cet instant, mais cela changea bien vite. Il reporta son regard sur Astrid puis sur Gueulfor avant de regarder de nouveau les chefs, il se composa un visage dur et déterminé et prit la parole.

— Il ne reste plus qu'à mener ces têtes de moutons là où il le faut, dit-il avant d'avancer pour saluer ses homologues.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Astrid à Gueulfor.

— Harold…

Astrid à l'entente de ce nom commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il était possible qu'ils aient découvert qu'il était le Protecteur du Nord, mais sa réflexion s'arrêta rapidement. Gueulfor avait vu sa réaction et il lui expliqua.

— Il voulait que je parle des installations comme les balistes. Je lui ai dit que je ne cacherais pas que ce sont des inventions d'Harold… Il s'est énervé, j'imagine qu'on n'en parlera pas au final, de toute façon ils ont reçu les plans dès qu'on a commencé à construire. Ils en ont sûrement déjà … dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Stoïck. Parfois je me demande s'il veut oublier Harold car il considère vraiment que ça n'a jamais été son fils ou si c'est par regret.

— Il t'a raconté pourquoi Harold a disparu ? demanda Astrid, intriguée par ses paroles _._

— Non, mais je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là… dit-il avant de regarder Astrid avec un regard suspicieux. Par contre toi tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose ?

— Euh… Je…

La voix puissante de Stoïck se fit entendre au même moment. Il invitait tous les chefs à venir s'installer sur les sièges mis à dispositions et formant un cercle, ainsi que tous les autres vikings à prendre position et Astrid le remercia mentalement pour cette intervention. Sans répondre à Gueulfor, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la gauche du chef, un peu en retrait.

— Très bien ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que les chefs des clans Danevirk et Haraldson ne sont pas présents, mais ils seront représentés par leur émissaire, dit Stoïck en désignant deux devraient arriver sous peu, mais nous ne pouvions attendre.

Stoïck ayant fait une légère pause, Arne chef du clan Ulvid réputé pour ses textiles en profita pour prendre la parole.

— Si j'ai bien compris ton message Stoïck, ces chefs de clans du nord seront bientôt ici pour négocier une alliance.

— En effet, ils viendront ici ainsi que celui qui les représente, commença Stoïck avant de s'expliquer devant les regards interrogatifs. Il semblerait que ces clans aient une tradition selon laquelle lorsqu'une guerre survient ils désignent un meneur, qu'ils nomment le Protecteur du Nord. Il s'agirait en quelque sorte d'un chef de guerre auxquels ils acceptent d'obéir le temps du conflit pour coordonner leurs forces.

— Un peu comme notre coalition, intervint Dankrad, un autre des chefs.

— D'après mes informations, ce Protecteur a tous les pouvoirs tant que la guerre dure, lui répondit Stoïck avec une moue réprobatrice face à ce concept.

La réponse provoqua quelques réactions, mais le calme revint vite et tous prirent le temps d'assimiler les informations dispensées par Stoïck. Ce genre de chose n'était pas dans leur habitude, mais ils en comprenaient le principe. Cela ressemblait un peu à la coalition qu'ils avaient formée si ce n'est qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté d'obéir à Stoïck. Certes celui-ci les représentait, donnait les lignes directrices et dirigeait les débats, mais les décisions devaient être acceptées par les chefs. Ils avaient du mal à concevoir qu'un chef viking puisse accepter cela, mais c'était une tradition à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien et ils le savaient.

— Avant qu'on en vienne à parler de nos futurs alliés, je crois que le mieux serait que l'on commence par ce qui a été accompli et ce que nous devons faire dans l'immédiat. Pour ce qui nous concerne sur Beurk comme vous avez pu le voir en arrivant nous avons pris possession de l'un des navires de Drago. Il l'avait envoyé attaquer l'un de nos convois de bois à destination du clan Steinhugger, dit-il avec un signe de tête vers le chef de celui-ci, et bien mal leur a pris. Après un rude combat nous avons réussi à en prendre possession.

— Vous les avez donc combattus, que peux-tu nous dire sur eux Stoïck, demanda Erling, le chef du clan Stralende dont la réputation guerrière n'était plus à faire.

— Peu leur importe l'honneur, nous étions deux fois moins nombreux qu'eux et ils ont utilisé toutes les armes, tous les moyens dont ils disposaient. Ils savent se battre sans pour autant être d'une très grande compétence, ils comptent surtout sur leur nombre. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils aient le moindre respect pour vous, si vous êtes désarmés ils ne vous laisseront pas récupérer votre arme, ils ne se battent pas à la loyale, ils n'hésiteront jamais à vous attaquer dans le dos. La guerre que nous allons mener n'aura rien d'honorable et ils certains que nombre d'entre nous n'en reviendront pas, répondit Stoïck, sa voix laissant place à un silence de mort.

Les précisions qu'avait donné Stoïck n'étonnaient personne, en revanche l'entendre dire calmement et froidement qu'il y aurait de nombreux morts leur avait fait réaliser la réalité de la situation, à quel point la guerre était proche ou plutôt qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de mot, certains guerriers étaient morts et bientôt des gens qu'ils connaissaient risqueraient leur vie et beaucoup ne reviendraient pas. C'était une chose qui ne leur était pas étrangère, mais cette fois il s'agissait de leurs peuples tout entiers qui risqueraient l'anéantissement s'ils perdaient.

La voix de Stoïck les fit sortir de leurs pensées morbides et de nouveau ils écoutèrent le chef de Beurk.

— Pour protéger au mieux mon peuple, j'ai ordonné la construction du mur que vous avez pu voir ainsi que d'un grand nombre de défenses. Le mur est aujourd'hui fini, mis à part quelques machines de guerre dont nous vous avions fait parvenir les plans lors de leur conception. Si nous devions être amenés à fermer les portes, en l'état actuel de nos réserves nous pourrions tenir plusieurs mois. Les quais deviendraient inaccessibles, nous pourrions les défendre, mais quitter l'île serait quasiment impossible. Pour ce qui est des guerriers, ils sont déjà prêts à partir au combat et c'est sur ce point que je voulais en venir.

— Pour ma part, les miens également sont prêts, j'ai même hésité à les faire venir, mais j'imagine qu'il faudrait mieux attendre de savoir comment on va s'organiser si on conclut cette alliance avec ces vikings du nord, intervint Erling.

— Si je me souviens bien les clans Danevirk et Haraldson avaient dit que lorsqu'une réunion serait annoncée ils viendraient directement avec leurs hommes à cause de la distance, enchaina Arne.

— En effet. Je leur ai rappelé lors de l'invitation à cette réunion, il faut espérer qu'ils étaient prêts, ils sont bien plus éloignés que vous tous et ce sera une grande perte de temps s'ils ne les ont pas amenés avec eux. Dès qu'on se sera organisé avec les clans du nord, il faudra savoir où envoyer nos guerriers, mais vous concernant il n'aurait servi à rien que vous veniez tous avec vos hommes si c'est pour en renvoyer de là d'où ils viennent, vous en conviendrez, répondit Stoïck.

Tous les chefs approuvèrent les paroles du chef de Beurk, puis les discussions reprirent. La grande majorité mentionnant qu'ils étaient prêts et que leurs guerriers n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de venir. Certains firent également part de difficultés, mais assurèrent que d'ici à ce que l'alliance soit conclue tout serait prêt. La question fut alors posée de savoir dans combien de temps aurait lieu la réunion.

—S'y j'en crois les estimations qui m'ont été données, ils seront là dans quelques jours, dit Stoïck en pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

La réponse du chef de Beurk entraîna de nouveau des réactions et cette fois tout une série de commentaires suivit. Certains revinrent sur leurs paroles précédentes, doutant que leurs troupes soient prêtes à se déplacer dans si peu de temps. Même si la plupart des chefs avaient été informés par leur émissaire, tous avaient du mal à croire qu'il était possible de faire le trajet aussi rapidement. La plupart étaient arrivés depuis très peu de temps sur Beurk, voir le jour même et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations. D'autant plus que Stoïck s'était bien gardé d'entrer dans les détails, préférant attendre la réunion pour ne pas avoir à tout réexpliquer.

— Ça explique pourquoi tu voulais qu'on vienne aussi rapidement et qu'on n'a pas attendu tout le monde…

Stoïck hocha la tête à ces paroles prononcées par l'un des chefs et il enchaina.

— En effet. Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, une grande réunion se tiendra ici même afin que nous discutions tous de cette alliance, que les termes et conditions soient posées et enfin qu'elle soit conclue. Vous devez également savoir d'autres choses, la plupart d'entre vous avez sûrement déjà été informés par vos émissaires que ces clans utilisent des dragons, mais c'est plus complexe que cela et vous allez sûrement vouloir des explications, dit-il tout en invitant Astrid à prendre la parole. Explique-leur pour les dragons.

Celle-ci ne s'était pas attendue à cela et mit un peu de temps à réagir, mais elle comprit que le chef ne leur avait sûrement pas dit qu'elle était la nature exacte de la relation des gens du nord avec les dragons.

— Si les chefs du nord seront là aussi rapidement c'est parce que leur navire son tirés par des dragons. Ils les considèrent comme des alliés, com… commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une nouvelle fois tous prenaient la parole en même temps.

— Ces démons, des alliés ?!

— Je croyais qu'ils utilisaient les dragons comme Drago !

Tous y allaient de leur commentaire et de leurs questions. On les avait déjà informés quand Stoïck était revenu de son voyage la première fois que ces nordiens ne tuaient pas les dragons, mais beaucoup avaient cru qu'ils agissaient comme Drago. Ce qui ne les dérangeait pas puisqu'il s'agissait de dragons, mais faire alliance avec de tels démons était tout autre chose.

— Ils ne sont pas comme Drago… Ils ne sont pas comme Drago ! s'énerva Astrid suffisamment fort pour que tous les chefs l'entendent et se taisent _._ Drago se sert des dragons comme des armes, il en a fait ses esclaves. Dans le nord ils les considèrent comme leurs amis…

Une nouvelle fois elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en employant le mot « amis ». Puis se tournant vers Stoïck elle comprit que celui-ci avait bien du mal à se contenir. Il serrait les poings et avait un regard de feu. Elle ne savait si c'était ce qu'elle avait dit ou si c'était l'attitude des autres chefs, mais elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin, qu'elle n'avait pas laissé transparaître ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle leur explique, mais aussi comme elle l'avait dit à Raina, qu'elle garde la confiance de Stoïck sans pour autant montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec la vision de ces clans du nord.

— Merci Astrid, souffla le chef en se maîtrisant autant que possible. Je m'en occupe. Silence ! rugit-il, ramenant immédiatement le calme _._ Si nous voulons que cette réunion avance, cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir entendre ce que notre jeune guerrière a à dire, nous allons passer à la suite et je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense.

Quand le chef l'avait remercié, Astrid avait été soulagée en pensant qu'elle n'avait rien révélé de ses pensées et qu'elle pourrait, après ça, essayait d'en dire plus. Leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, comment les dragons et les vikings vivaient ensemble, ce que cela apportait. C'était une chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans se trahir tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce qu'elle avait vu et qu'elle ne mentionnait pas son avis sur la question. Il aurait été impossible de les convaincre ainsi, mais elle avait espéré que cela pourrait faire naître chez eux l'idée d'une vision nouvelle de ce que pouvez devenir leur monde, mais rapidement elle comprit, en entendant les paroles du chef, que cela était vain.

— Qu'ils aient décidé de s'allier à ces démons, grand bien leur fasse ! Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que l'on mette nos peuples à l'abri et que l'on gagne cette guerre ! Pour cela nous avons besoin d'eux alors oui nous devrons supporter leur penchant pour ces créatures, mais pensez à ceci, pour chacun de leurs dragons qui mourront ce sera l'un des nôtres qui vivra ! Pour une fois que ces monstres peuvent nous servir, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Servons-nous d'eux et allons-y à la bonne vieille méthode viking ! Attaquons Drago là où nous causerons le plus de dégâts ! Attaquons-le avec tout ce que nous avons et envoyons-le au Niflhel ! termina Stoïck dans un rugissement qui fit se lever les autres chefs.

Tous s'étaient levés applaudissant et acclamant Stoïck. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Raina n'avait pas été conviée, elle n'aurait pu laisser passer de telles paroles et rien n'aurait pu empêcher un incident diplomatique. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui et ils lui montraient. Ils voyaient peut-être les dragons comme des démons, mais Astrid ne pouvait leur pardonner leur entêtement, leur refus d'écouter. Certains n'hésitant pas, déjà, à proposer que des tactiques soient mises en place pour que les dragons subissent les combats les plus difficiles, pour qu'ils meurent afin d'épargner des vikings. Astrid en entendant cela en eut la nausée et n'eut qu'une envie, massacrer ces chefs qui prônaient la mort de ces êtres intelligents et doués de sentiments. _Autant dire qu'ils veulent voir mourir Tempête ! Si je pouvais…_ Cela la mettait hors d'elle et elle manqua d'agir, faisant même quelque pas, mais au dernier moment elle se retint, comprenant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle réalisa qu'un seul dragon valait mieux que tous ces chefs, une chose qu'Harold avait compris longtemps auparavant et elle redoutait la confrontation des deux mondes qui bientôt se produirait. Elle serra les poings de colère et de frustration et endura les paroles de ces soi-disant défenseurs d'un monde où chacun pouvait vivre comme il l'entendait face à Drago et sa soif de pouvoir. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander lequel des deux camps était le pire. La réunion continua et à défaut de pouvoir la quitter, elle cessa d'écouter. Elle qui avait été tant pressé de revenir sur Beurk n'avait plus qu'une envie, retourner dans le nord.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais ils viennent de donner le nom du prochain film, ça sera Dragon: Le monde caché et apparemment il pourrait bien y avoir une furie nocturne, ça risque d'être intéressant ;)**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Beurk… Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté cette île, cinq années qui l'avaient complètement transformée. Il n'était plus le même, il avait mûri, il s'était endurci et était même devenu un combattant doué et redouté. Pour cela il était reconnaissant à son père d'avoir saisi cette hache cinq ans auparavant et de l'avoir obligé à fuir. Cela lui avait permis de rencontrer ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis, qui avaient accepté de l'écouter et de l'aider à accomplir sa vision des choses. Malheureusement il y avait également eu des conséquences bien plus néfastes. Il avait été obligé de tuer, d'abandonner tous ceux à qui il tenait et la blessure qu'avait créée son père dans son cœur n'avait jamais vraiment guéri. Et voilà qu'il était de retour, que de nouveau apparaissait devant lui cette île qu'il aimait et détestait tout à la fois. Lui qui était surnommé le Dragon Noir par ses ennemis et Protecteur du Nord pour ses alliés, perçu comme un démon pour certains et un héros pour d'autres. On le pensait sans peur, capable des plus grands exploits, pourtant en cet instant, devant cette île qu'il avait quittée près de cinq ans plus tôt il était étreint par la peur. Mû par des années d'entraînement, il refoula celle-ci dans un coin de son esprit et observa son ancien foyer.

Les premiers rayons de la lune l'éclairaient, et Harold qui avait fini par en oublier toute la beauté la contemplait désormais avec nostalgie. Il se trouvait sur le dos de Krokmou, et en approchant de l'île qui l'avait vu naître, ils avaient inconsciemment ralenti. On pouvait distinguer amarrés aux quais, mais aussi au large un grand nombre de navires. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour les seuls quais de Beurk et Harold comprit que déjà une partie de l'armée de la Coalition était venue se rassembler ici. Il constata également que parmi tous les navires qui se trouvaient au large, il y avait ceux du nord, facilement reconnaissable à leur grande envergure. La tradition aurait voulu qu'au moins plusieurs emplacements soient réservés pour les membres importants de la délégation qui venaient négocier, mais tel n'était pas le cas ici. De ce qu'il en voyait, un seul de leur navire avait pu s'amarrer au port. Sans aucun doute celui d'Hagbard. Stoïck avait sûrement prétexté que les quais étaient déjà utilisés par les navires des chefs de sa coalition, mais Harold comprit aisément le message. Stoïck ne ferait que le strict nécessaire, d'un côté il avait privilégié Hagbard, sûrement car il était le plus puissant des chefs de la délégation et pour ne pas se mettre ses futurs alliés à dos, mais d'un autre côté il n'accorderait plus de faveur aux peuples du nord. Il avait accepté cette réunion et de ne rien dire concernant les dragons, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin. Harold en prit note et porta ensuite son regard sur le reste de l'île.

Il avait demandé à Astrid de lui parler de ce qui avait changé, ce qu'était devenu Beurk, mais tous les mots du monde n'auraient pu le préparer à la vue de ce qui s'étendait devant lui. Où que se portait son regard des tours de défenses ceignaient les falaises et un mur de pierre épousait le terrain accidenté pour bloquer tous les accès au village donnant accès au côté opposé de l'île. Voyant cela Krokmou émit un grognement désapprobateur et légèrement inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, tout va bien se passer, dit Harold.

Il essayait de rassurer son ami tout autant qu'il essayait de se rassurer. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un tel niveau de défense et il avait bien conscience qu'une fois posé et repéré, repartir serait difficile si cela se passait mal.

— Heureusement qu'on n'a pas choisi ton idée de venir directement avec tous le monde pour prendre l'île si ça tourne mal Thorkell… énonça Harold après avoir demandé à Krokmou de se rapprocher de leur ami.

— Hum… L'île semble être prête à soutenir un siège… Et ils ont déjà commencé à rassembler leur armée… Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois clans qui sont venus avec leurs hommes… dit Thorkell tout en essayant d'estimer le nombre de navires. J'aurais quand même préféré que toute l'armée soit présente. Harold, une fois que tu seras posé, même avec l'aide de la Garde Noire, si la situation dégénère il sera compliqué de te faire sortir de là.

La Garde Noire, une vingtaine des meilleurs dragonniers qu'Harold avait formés et qui comme lui portaient une armure de cuir noir les avait accompagnés. Elle était tout à la fois la garde personnelle et le fer de lance du Protecteur du Nord. Thorkell l'avait obligé à l'amener et il était prévu qu'elle reste en vol, un œil sur la grande salle de Beurk, prête à intervenir s'ils devaient faire évacuer Harold et les chefs.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop Thorkell.

— Et toi pas assez Harold… rétorqua Thorkell avant de baisser la voix, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant. On est entre nous, on sait tous que c'est difficile pour toi…

Harold ne répondit pas et fixa son regard en contrebas, contemplant les portes de la grande salle que l'on pouvait maintenant distinguer facilement malgré la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Krokmou émit un léger bruit rassurant et Harold le remercia d'une caresse.

— On est là pour toi, tu n'es pas seul… ne l'oublie pas, continua Thorkell.

Harold se reprit et reporta son regard sur son ami. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis observa chacun de ses compagnons qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ainsi qu'aux derniers jours qui l'avaient ramené jusqu'à cette île, son ancien foyer.

Le voyage avait été agréable et rapide, une fois la réponse d'Astrid reçue, les chefs de clans avaient été informés et deux jours plus tard ils partaient en direction de Beurk sur les nouveaux drakkars. Harold et ses dragonniers pouvant rejoindre Beurk bien plus rapidement, ils étaient restés quelques jours de plus sur l'île d'Hagbard. Harold en avait profité pour terminer un certain nombre de tâches comme les armures pour les membres principaux de la Garde Noire qui l'accompagnaient désormais. Il avait inséré au sein de celles-ci de fines plaques de fer de Gronk pour augmenter leur résistance et la protection qu'elles fournissaient à leur porteur. En plus de cela il avait fait son possible pour mettre les choses au clair avec Élia, ou tout au moins essayer. Cela avait donné lieu à une conversation tumultueuse au cours de laquelle Harold avait fait son possible pour modérer au maximum ses propos pour ne pas la blesser. Il lui avait expliqué se qu'il ressentait, il avait fait de son mieux et il espérait avoir réussi. Elle avait accepté les choses mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, peut-être même un peu trop bien. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait joué la comédie et il se promit de ne jamais la laisser, elle et Astrid, seules dans une même pièce. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elles s'entretuent, mais si Élia venait à provoquer Astrid, vu leurs tempéraments… Il préférait ne même pas y songer. Élia acceptait de nouveau de lui parler et il espérait pouvoir encore améliorer les choses. Le seul problème était qu'elle se montrait très amicale, un peu trop à son goût, mais il n'avait rien dit pour que la situation ne s'aggrave pas une nouvelle fois.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, réglant les problèmes et l'organisation jusqu'au dernier moment. Il avait ensuite transmis le pouvoir, la gérance de l'île à Olsen, un ami d'Hagbard et un viking intelligent. Puis ils étaient partis, la flotte transportant l'armée également et ils l'avaient rapidement distancé. Elle n'arriverait que dans plusieurs jours. Il était désormais au-dessus de cette île où la réunion la plus importante de leur histoire allait se dérouler. Il le savait la soirée qui s'annonçait serait un tournant décisif pour leur avenir. Il salua toute la Garde et lui ordonna, comme prévu de rester en surveillance, puis il mit son casque et plongea accompagné de Thorkell, Élia, Eskil, Eldrid et Alrik.

La descente ne prit que quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour que le bruit caractéristique de son dragon se répande dans le village et à peine étaient-ils posés qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'épées sortant de leurs fourreaux. Ils étaient justes devant les portes de la grande salle et les gardes de Beurk en voyant six dragons se posaient à quelques mètres d'eux avaient réagi instinctivement. Ils descendirent rapidement de leur dragon et Harold voyant cela, s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand deux autres vikings désarmés s'adressèrent à lui.

— Protecteurs ! dirent les deux vikings en portant leurs poings à leur cœur.

Harold reconnut immédiatement deux des guerriers qu'il avait assignés au navire qui avait transporté Astrid. Il leur rendit leur salut, puis se tourna vers les deux hommes qui avaient toujours leurs armes en main.

— Vous devriez ranger cela, vous ne voudriez pas créer un incident diplomatique… dit Harold légèrement désinvolte en voyant que les deux fiers guerriers de Beurk n'en menaient pas large.

— Vous êtes le représentant… commença l'un des vikings qui ne s'était pas remis de sa surprise avant d'être interrompu par son compagnon qui lui donnait une tape sur le crâne.

Personne ne les avait prévenus que le représentant devait arriver en volant sur le dos d'un dragon et les deux gardes semblaient ne pas savoir comment réagir. L'un d'eux avait quand même l'air de se reprendre un plus rapidement que son compagnon, mais s'était encore loin d'être suffisant. Harold ne s'en étonna pas, il avait demandé à Raina de cacher cette information. Elle et Astrid n'avaient apparemment commis aucun impair et il s'en réjouit. Il pouvait toujours s'avérer utile d'avoir quelques cartes en mains auxquelles leur hôte ne serait pas préparé.

— Non c'est le cuisinier, vous pouvez nous indiquer le chemin des cuisines, intervint Eskil avec ironie. Bien sûr que c'est le représentant, vous avez devant vous le Protecteur du Nord, aussi surnommé le Dragon Noir alors un peu de respect ! Et vous comptez nous menacer encore longtemps avec vos cure-dents ?! continua-t-il en s'énervant légèrement avant de se tourner vers Harold. Tu es sûr qu'on doit s'allier avec ça ? Ils ne m'ont pas l'air très professionnels…

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'intervention de son ami et il fut heureux de porter son casque sans quoi ils auraient cru qu'il se moquait d'eux, ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas arrangé les choses.

— Excusez-nous, on a été un peu surpris, répondit l'un des gardes un peu sèchement. On ne s'attendait pas une telle arrivée. Vous allez devoir nous remettre vos armes, et vos… dragons, dit-il difficilement, ils restent dehors.

— Je comprends… commença Harold.

Il se tourna vers les deux vikings du nord et remercia mentalement Raina d'avoir pensé à leur demander d'attendre ici. Il préférait de loin remettre ses armes en fer de Gronk à un membre de son camp plutôt qu'aux gardes de Beurk. Il fit signe à ses amis et tous commencèrent à leur remettre leurs armes. Harold porta ses mains au niveau de ses épaules et se saisit des deux épées qui reposaient dans leurs fourreaux accrochés dans son dos. Il retira les deux lames étincelantes de ceux-ci et les remit à l'un des vikings du nord. Une fois qu'ils eurent toutes les armes, le petit groupe leur confia leur dragon et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes.

— Aucun dragon n'a le droit d'entrer, dit l'un des gardes en se positionnant devant Harold et en regardant anxieusement Krokmou qui n'avait pas suivi ses congénères.

Harold s'apprêtait à expliquer au garde que Krokmou allait venir avec lui et que ce n'était pas négociable, mais il fut pris de court par ses compagnons.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui accepteraient de se frotter à un furie nocturne ! dit Eskil.

— Euh…

— Je crois que la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a contrarié, le malheureux a perdu un bras, continua avec le plus grand sérieux Eldrid.

— C'était pas plutôt une jambe ? contra Thorkell avec un sourire.

— En fait si je me souviens bien c'était les deux, il s'appelait comment déjà… Je crois que ça commençait par un G ou peut être un E… dit Alrik.

Harold n'en revenait pas, il s'agissait de l'une des soirées les plus importantes de toute leur histoire et ses amis s'amusaient aux dépens des beurkiens. Ils étaient incorrigibles. Les deux gardes semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire et semblaient même complètement morts de peur. Ils ne cessaient de fixer Krokmou et quand Harold vit la tête que celui-ci faisait il comprit pourquoi. Il fixait les deux gardes avec une expression telle qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, les dévorer. Il avait compris ce qui avait été dit un plutôt et semblait avoir décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Harold souffla légèrement en voyant l'attitude de ses amis, puis il posa une main sur la tête de Krokmou et celui-ci reprit une expression normale.

— Vous voyez quand je suis avec lui il n'y a rien à craindre et si vous voulez je peux vous jurer sur mon honneur qu'il ne causera aucun problème.

— Euh… dans ce cas… très bien, répondit difficilement l'un des gardes qui semblait vouloir s'éloigner au plus vite de Krokmou. Vous nous jurez…

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez, le coupa Harold. Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien, on est attendu, dit-il en s'avançant vers les portes.

* * *

Astrid se trouvait dans la Grande Salle de Beurk, quelques pas derrière l'imposant siège sur lequel se trouvait Stoïck. La pièce était fortement éclairée, un grand nombre de torches avaient été accrochées aux piliers de la salle et de nombreux braseros avaient été ajoutés pour compléter cet éclairage et fournir une chaleur bienveillante. Cependant, celle-ci, loin d'adoucir les traits des vikings présents, renforçait leurs expressions contrariées. Il avait été décidé, pour que la réunion se passe le mieux possible et dans un minimum de calme que ne seraient présents que les chefs et leurs délégations ainsi que quelques vikings triés sur le volet. Même si la réunion se passait sur Beurk, Stoïck s'était conformé à cette règle et cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils attendaient avec impatience le dernier d'entre-eux. La salle avait été réaménagée pour la réunion à venir, tables et sièges avaient été enlevés, et seuls restaient désormais les fauteuils imposants des chefs qui se faisaient face. D'un côté se trouvaient les onze chefs de la coalition entre lesquels avait été laissé un léger espace pour permettre aux conseillers d'intervenir en cas de besoin et sans trop attirer l'attention. C'était ce rôle que s'était vu confier Astrid. Face à ceux-ci se trouvaient les huit chefs du nord et un siège vide. Il s'agissait là du siège d'Harold, de celui qu'ils attendaient tous.

Les chefs du nord étaient arrivés la matinée même et avaient juré à Stoïck que leur représentant, leur protecteur serait là en fin de journée. Harold avait fait des calculs, des estimations et leur avait assuré, avant qu'ils ne partent, qu'il serait là le soir de leur arrivée sur Beurk. Cependant, à cet instant, même Hagbard commençait à douter, se demandant si Harold n'avait pas fait une erreur. Sans compter qu'avec tout ça il n'aurait pas le temps de parler à Harold et à son fils, et il se demandait comment ce dernier allait prendre la nouvelle de son futur mariage. Son esprit était empli de doutes, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur en acceptant cette proposition.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la matinée, il avait été tout d'abord agacé de voir que leurs navires ne pouvaient accoster au niveau des quais, avant que seul le sien en obtienne l'autorisation. Si Stoïck avait cru le flatter ainsi, en lui donnant une importance plus grande qu'aux autres chefs, il s'était trompé, et plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu, il avait fait à sa manière. Il avait demandé aux autres chefs du nord de le rejoindre sur son navire, puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers les quais où ils avaient débarqué tous ensemble. Stoïck leur avait souhaité la bienvenue, les remerciant pour leur présence et s'excusant du manque de place pour s'amarrer. Il les avait ensuite entraînés vers la Grande Salle de l'île où boissons et nourriture avaient été préparées. Tous en avaient profité et avaient discuté sans pour autant aborder les questions relatives à l'alliance, puis Stoïck avait mis à leurs dispositions des maisons pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que tous les chefs quittaient la salle qu'il avait pris Hagbard à part. Ce dernier ne savait si c'était la boisson ou l'énervement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée, ou peut-être même un mélange des deux, mais il s'était laissé convaincre par Stoïck. Ce dernier lui avait raconté pour Thorkell et Astrid, l'intervention de Freyja, et Hagbard qui espérait déjà depuis un moment que son fils fonde une famille, qu'il perpétue la lignée pour l'avenir de leur clan, s'était laissé absorber par les paroles du chef de Beurk. Il avait accepté la proposition et maintenant il doutait.

Astrid quant à elle, était arrivée trop tard. Accompagné de Varek et Raina ils n'étaient revenus de la forêt qu'en début de soirée et ils avaient découvert ce qu'Astrid avait craint. L'accord de mariage était conclu, Raina n'avait pas pu agir, elle n'avait pas pu aller parler à temps à son chef. Astrid en avait bien conscience, la parole d'un viking était sacrée, et sachant à quel point l'honneur était important pour les hommes du nord, elle savait qu'Hagbard ne pourrait revenir sur sa parole. Varek avait vu Astrid comme jamais, en colère, énervée, mais surtout prête à craquer et il avait compris qu'il fallait mieux laisser Raina s'en charger. Il s'était alors proposé pour aller récolter autant d'informations que possible et avait laissé les deux guerrières ensemble.

Raina avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter Astrid, lui rappelant qu'il restait Harold, qu'il pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose et que dans le pire des cas, il lui restait la possibilité de tout révéler. Astrid savait cependant que cette dernière option serait sans retour et qu'elle ne devrait être utilisée qu'en ultime recours. Stoïck n'accepterait jamais, il ne comprendrait pas qu'elle puisse voir les choses comme Harold. A moins bien sûr que ce dernier ne réussisse à changer leur vision du monde, mais elle en doutait. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à la réunion de la Coalition quelques jours plus tôt elle n'y croyait plus. Tout le village réagirait de la même manière, peut-être même ses propres parents et dans le meilleur des cas elle serait seulement bannie et pourrait demander à être accepté dans les clans du nord, mais dans le pire… C'était une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait même pas penser. Rien que d'imaginer que Stoïck puisse ordonner qu'on l'enferme à jamais ou qu'on l'exécute, lui donnait la nausée. D'autant plus qu'Harold devrait faire un choix, peut-être qu'il essaierait de la sauver et alors l'alliance serait anéantie ou peut-être qu'il ne ferait rien. Après tout elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle était quasiment sûre que lui et Élia étaient ensemble. Sa vie était devenue un véritable cauchemar ces derniers temps et elle n'avait alors pu empêcher une pensée sombre d'effleurer son esprit, songeant qu'au moins si tout cela devait arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre ses problèmes seraient résolus. À ce moment-là, Raina l'avait secouée, la ramenant à la réalité. Avait-elle compris ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit ? Astrid n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qui était certain c'était que son amie ne comptait pas la laisser tomber, elle fit tout pour la remotiver et lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner.

Astrid avait fini par se laisser convaincre, après ça, il avait encore fallu un petit moment avant qu'elle ne retrouve son humeur habituelle, puis les deux guerrières étaient parties à la recherche de Varek. La nuit était alors presque entièrement tombée, et une fois trouvé, celui-ci leur avait appris que tous les chefs du nord étaient arrivés et qu'ils se rassemblaient dans la grande salle en vue de la réunion. Astrid attendait désormais comme tout le monde et en resongeant à tout cela, elle regretta presque d'avoir passé sa journée à aider Raina pour l'entraînement de Varek.

Elle avait fini par lui pardonner, en partie en apprenant qu'au-delà d'avoir organisé son mariage il avait aussi fait en sorte d'éloigner tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle. Stoïck n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré la fuite des dragons de l'arène et il avait demandé qu'une enquête soit menée, mais heureusement Varek avait fait tout son possible pour détourner ceux qui dirigeaient cette investigation de sa piste. Pour cela elle l'en remerciait et elle avait pris sur elle de faire un effort pour ne pas s'énerver et même l'aider dans son apprentissage avec Bouledogre. Cela faisait maintenant des jours que ceux-ci duraient et dès le début ils en avaient profité pour discuter des dragons et du peuple du nord, du lien qui existait entre eux, la manière dont ils faisaient pour vivre ensemble, ce qui avait passionné Varek. Elle s'était cependant gardée de lui révéler que le Protecteur du Nord n'était autre qu'Harold en voyant le nombre de questions qu'il lui avait posées dessus. C'était peut-être puéril, mais elle avait trouvé que c'était un moyen comme un autre de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et elle avait fait promettre à Raina de ne rien dire, de le laisser tout découvrir en même que tous les autres. Astrid avait également profité qu'ils soient tous les trois pour révéler à Raina ce qui s'était dit lors de la réunion de la Coalition et loin de réagir comme Astrid l'avait redouté, elle était restée calme.

— On ne peut pas dire que je sois étonnée, on m'avait prévenu, avait-elle dit en faisant à ne pas douter référence à Harold. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que sont les dragons, ce qu'ils peuvent apporter. Ils sont enfermés dans leur croyance et ils ont peur. Ils ont peur de voir leurs traditions, leurs habitudes et leur monde changer, avait-elle continué avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Pourtant le changement n'est pas forcément mauvais, pour nous aussi ça a été difficile. Il est vrai que le contexte était différent et qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, peut-être que rien ne se serait produit sinon, mais on a fini par surmonter tout ça et aujourd'hui on ne regrette rien. Ce qu'il faut c'est leur ouvrir les yeux.

Astrid se souvenait encore de ces paroles prononcées des jours plutôt, un peu après la réunion. Au départ elle avait hésité à tout révéler à Raina, et elle s'en rendait compte, cela avait été une erreur. Loin de s'énerver, elle leur avait demandé de l'aide. Elle avait voulu essayer de convaincre les chefs et les émissaires de l'avantage de s'allier avec les peuples du nord et à leurs dragons. Astrid et Varek avaient accepté avec joie et à partir de là, ils avaient séparé leurs journées entre entraînement et négociations. Passant parfois leur journée entière à discuter, d'autre à seulement s'entraîner ou encore en répartissant leur temps équitablement pour faire les deux. Ils avaient déployé leur énergie pour leur faire part de ce que cela pouvait apporter sur tous les plans, que ce soit en matière d'économie, leur racontant comment dans le nord les îles prospéraient, ou encore en terme de déplacement. La technologie pour faire des navires tirés par des dragons étaient à la portée de tous, et Raina le savait, Harold n'aurait rien contre le fait de leur expliquer comment faire s'ils étaient prêts à faire la paix avec les dragons. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à partager ce savoir comme tant d'autres choses, telles que le fait de voler, mais cela elle l'avait passé sous silence. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient contentés de dire à tous ceux qui voulaient bien écouter qu'ils étaient capables de dresser les dragons, que c'était leurs amis, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient également voler dessus. Tous s'étaient imaginé qu'ils les utilisaient un peu à la manière de Drago, et même si certains avaient peut-être des doutes, ils n'avaient rien dit. Il revenait ainsi à Harold d'utiliser cette information au moment qu'il trouverait le plus opportun.

Les jours étaient ainsi passés à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient commencé par discuter avec les chefs présents puis quand les deux derniers étaient arrivés avec leurs armées comme prévu, ils avaient aussi essayé de les convaincre. La haine des dragons était cependant ancrée dans les esprits et même si tous avaient compris qu'elle était nécessaire, le lien que les peuples du nord avaient créé avec les dragons n'était pas du goût de ces fiers vikings tueurs de dragons. Cela ne les avait pourtant pas empêchés de faire leur maximum pour essayer de les convaincre et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien le jour de la réunion, mais les différentes délégations étaient peu enclines à les écouter. D'autant plus qu'Astrid avait remarqué qu'une tension palpable apparaissait à chaque fois que Raina s'adressait à eux et rapidement ils avaient convenu qu'Astrid devait prendre la tête des négociations. Malgré cela et tous leurs efforts, ils se doutaient que la réunion risquait d'être tendue.

Astrid avait également fait son possible pour passer un peu de temps avec son groupe et essayer de les convaincre eux aussi. À son étonnement, ses amis avaient été bien plus ouverts que le reste de l'île quant aux dragons. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela pouvait mener, mais elle espérait qu'une fois qu'Harold serait présent, il serait possible de faire avancer les choses. C'est ainsi que le jour fatidique était arrivé.

La nuit était tombée et cela faisait plusieurs heures que les chefs et les vikings admis à la réunion attendaient dans la Grande Salle. L'énervement commençait à les gagner, la tension était palpable, et même les chefs du nord commençaient à trouver qu'Harold tardait trop. La patience n'était pas leur point fort et Hagbard, qui en l'absence d'Harold, faisait office de porte-parole avait fait de son mieux pour temporiser, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

— Combien de temps va-t-on encore devoir attendre ? demanda avec énervement Stoïck, siégeant au milieu de la rangée des chefs de la coalition.

— Il ne devrait plus tarder. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va venir, répondit Hagbard en essayant de calmer tout le monde.

Hagbard siégeait pour sa part à la droite du siège vide réservé à Harold et qui faisait face à Stoïck. Il y avait entre les camps un espace de plusieurs mètres, et avec l'énervement qui était de plus en plus présent, Hagbard s'en félicita, car lorsque Harold ferait son apparition il ne faisait pas de doute qu'une telle distance ne serait pas de trop.

— Vous nous aviez affirmé que ce soi-disant protecteur, ou bien doit-on l'appeler le Dragon Noir, serait présent. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et je ne le vois nulle part, à quoi jouez-vous ? Et comment est-il censé venir ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ensemble ? demanda l'un des chefs de la coalition qui ne pouvait cacher son agacement.

— Vous … commença Hagbard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que tous tournaient la tête en direction des grandes portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre avec la réunion que beaucoup attendaient. J'en dis pas plus et j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) A partir de maintenant les choses vont être plus mouvementés, il va y avoir plus d'action.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous lire et de voir que ça vous plait toujours. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a encore du monde :)**

 **Naalia: Merci pour ta review! Je suis content de savoir que ça te plait :) Donc tu préfères les passages de dialogues, je crois que tu es pas la seule et je vais essayer de mieux doser les passages narratif et de dialogue. En tout cas merci de m'en avoir fait part. A bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir et la réunion tant attendue allait enfin commencer. À la différence de tous les vikings présents, Astrid qui se trouvait toujours derrière le siège de Stoïck, et Raina qui se trouvait derrière celui d'Hagbard, ne furent pas étonnées quand elles virent entrer dans la Grande Salle un homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il était accompagné par un furie nocturne et cinq dragonniers portant tout comme lui une armure noire, mais pas de casque à la différence de leur ami.

Astrid remarqua que seul Krokmou était présent, Harold ayant sûrement préféré demander aux autres dragons de rester à l'extérieur ou peut-être même de rejoindre les navires au large, ce qui, au vu de la situation n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés à peine entré et ils observaient la salle plongée dans le silence. L'ouverture des portes avait laissé entrer à sa suite un vent froid qui avait fait frissonner les vikings présents et assombri la pièce en mettant à mal les flammes des torches et braseros. Ainsi vêtu et accompagné sous cet éclairage vacillant, Harold ressemblait au messager de la mort en personne. Une aura de détermination l'entourait et dès que le bruit des portes se refermant se fit entendre il commença à avancer sans qu'on entende d'autres bruits que le craquement du bois alimentant les braseros.

Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour que tous retrouvent leurs esprits et quand ils virent avancer vers eux cet homme accompagné par un furie nocturne, beaucoup voulurent protester, mais heureusement, d'autres eurent le bon sens de les en empêcher. Il était grand temps que la réunion commence et mis à part quelques grognements réprobateurs, les chefs de la coalition ne dirent rien. Pour autant, il ne faisait aucun doute que tous avaient une certaine crainte de ce dragon mythique. Un dragon qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais contemplé, et seuls quelques personnes telles que Varek furent enthousiastes face à ce spectacle.

Les six dragonniers et le dragon avancèrent, les cinq membres de la Garde Noire allèrent se positionner derrière les sièges des chefs du nord. Thorkell prenant place dans l'espacement entre le fauteuil d'Harold et d'Hagbard, tandis qu'Élia se positionnait dans l'espace qui se trouvait à gauche du siège d'Harold. Ce dernier quant à lui avança, Krokmou à ses côtés, et quand il arriva au niveau du premier des chefs du nord, ils se levèrent tous et se frappèrent le poing sur le cœur, le salut traditionnel. Harold n'était pas très porté sur tout le cérémonial qui tenait à cœur aux clans du nord, mais une nouvelle fois, il avait décidé de s'en servir à son avantage pour impressionner les membres de la coalition de Beurk, et même s'il ne le montra pas, il fut soulagé de voir que tous les chefs avaient respecté la mise en scène prévue. Après la réunion qui avait lieu sur l'île d'Hagbard, Harold avait craint de faire face à des oppositions dans son propre camp, mais ses craintes semblaient au final injustifiées.

Harold ne prit pas le temps de retourner leur salut aux nordiens et il s'avança vers le siège vide, une fois arrivé au niveau de celui-ci, il se tourna pour faire face aux chefs de la coalition et à son père. Il fit un geste à ses alliés du nord et ils se rassirent tous sous le regard interloqué et impressionné de leurs homologues de la coalition. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à une telle chose, et quelques instants auparavant ils pensaient cela impossible, pourtant cela venait d'avoir lieu.

Harold posa une main sur la tête de Krokmou pour le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même, il regarda une dernière fois les différents vikings qui lui faisaient face, croisant le regard d'Astrid qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer, mais également celui de Varek qui était enthousiaste, ainsi que celui de son père qui semblait en proie au doute. L'avait-il reconnu ? Ou bien, avait-il reconnu Krokmou ? Harold n'aurait su dire, mais cela ne changeait rien, il porta ses mains jusqu'à son casque et commença à l'enlever.

Stupéfaction et incrédulité, telles étaient les émotions qui se répandirent sur les visages des vikings présents. Aucun d'entre-eux n'était épargné même si tous ne comprenaient pas pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Pour beaucoup, cela tenait simplement au fait que l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux leur semblait bien trop jeune pour mériter le respect dont avaient fait preuve les différents chefs du nord. Peu leur importait que ce jeune viking ait été capable de dresser un furie nocturne, depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de Drago, ils savaient qu'il était possible de se servir des dragons, et cela ne changeait en rien leur vision des choses selon laquelle un bon dragon était un dragon mort. En revanche ils se demandaient comment il avait fait pour obtenir le soutien de tous ces clans. Telle était la raison de ces émotions pour la majorité d'entre-eux, mais d'autres au contraire avaient compris toute la signification de la révélation qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Les beurkiens et les rares chefs qui connaissaient étroitement Stoïck avaient reconnu, ou tout au moins avaient une forte intuition sur celui qui se présentait désormais devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient détourner le regard ou prononcer le moindre mot. Pour eux Harold n'existait plus et pourtant il se tenait là, ils n'en revenaient pas, seuls Astrid et Varek n'étaient pas étonnés. Ce dernier avait compris qui était caché sous le casque dès que la silhouette noire était entrée dans la salle au côté de Krokmou et ce malgré la réticence d'Astrid à lui révéler ce qu'elle avait appris. Cela avait d'ailleurs, bien au contraire de semer le doute dans son esprit, renforcé sa conviction qu'il verrait Harold dans le rôle du Protecteur du Nord, et il espérait avoir l'occasion de lui parler.

Harold qui tenait maintenant son casque de la main gauche regarda chacun des vikings présents et ne fut pas étonné de leurs réactions. Il savait que la plupart des chefs ne devaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais en ce qui concernait les beurkiens, rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, Harold savait qu'il ne regretterait pas d'être venu. Les jumeaux étaient figés et pour peu Harold n'aurait pas été surpris de voir leurs yeux sortir de leur orbite. Rustik quant à lui avait la bouche ouverte à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, cela était franchement grotesque et Harold se retint de rire face à ce spectacle. Il porta son regard sur les autres membres du petit groupe, parmi eux, seuls Astrid et Varek restaient égaux à eux-mêmes, et il ne faisait pas de doute que ce dernier était enthousiaste face à ce moment historique qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Harold leur sourit à tous deux et porta son regard sur le viking suivant et cette fois, c'est lui qui fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit.

Il s'agissait de Gueulfor, son ancien mentor et ami, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous deux, celui-ci arborait une expression non pas étonnée et incrédule comme la plupart des autres vikings, mais heureuse. Il était heureux de le revoir. Harold ne s'était pas attendu, après cinq ans, à voir une telle expression lors de cette soirée. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en fuyant des années auparavant, peut-être que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement… À ces pensées, il se secoua mentalement, il ne pouvait se permettre de réfléchir ainsi alors que l'une des réunions les plus importantes de leur histoire était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Il y avait bien trop en jeu, il fit un léger signe de tête à Gueulfor en espérant qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui parler plus tard et se tourna vers le dernier des vikings dont il n'avait pas encore croisé le regard.

Stoïck la brute, chef de Beurk et de la coalition, vikings dont la réputation et les exploits étaient connus de tous, et accessoirement son père. Harold le regarda droit dans les yeux, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait et redoutait ce moment, et pourtant il fut incapable de déchiffrer le regard du fier viking qui se trouvait à tout juste quelques mètres en face de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, ou peut-être était-ce des minutes, Harold n'aurait su le dire, puis d'un seul coup le silence infernal qui s'était installé disparu.

—Harold ? prononça dans un souffle Stoïck, mais cela fut suffisant pour que tous entendent.

À peine Stoïck avait-il prononcé son prénom, que tous les chefs comprirent plus ou moins rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Ils commencèrent à parler à tort et à travers, cherchant à savoir comment cela était possible, et réfléchissant déjà à ce que cela signifiait pour la suite. Pour leurs parts, les chefs du nord et Harold ne s'intéressèrent pas à ces conversations chaotiques, et Harold plutôt que d'attendre debout que tous retrouvent leur calme, s'assit sur le siège qui lui avait été réservé tout en regardant avec amusement la débâcle que la révélation de son identité avait engendrée. Il dut alors reconnaître que les traditions des gens du nord avaient du bon. Les chefs de son camp tout comme lui attendaient avec calme sur leur siège sans pour autant rater une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Harold constata que tous les vikings se trouvant dans la moitié réservée à la coalition de Beurk étaient touchés par cette agitation. En voyant Astrid être prise à partie par Rustik, les jumeaux, Mastock, Gueulfor, mais aussi des vikings d'autres clans, il eut peur que tout cela dégénère, mais heureusement les armes avaient été interdites, sans quoi, il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait fait un massacre. Seul parmi eux tous, Stoïck restait imperturbable, il continuait à le regarder et Harold était toujours incapable de dire à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Harold se concentra alors pour essayer de le déchiffrer. Était-ce le regard qu'il lui porta ou le viking qui se cogna contre lui, il ne le sut pas, mais Stoïck réagit enfin. Il se leva et rugit avec véhémence face au triste spectacle qu'offrait sa coalition, ce qui eut le don de ramener immédiatement le calme et le silence.

Confronté à la fureur du chef de Beurk, aucun des chefs de clans ne fit de coup d'éclat face à ce rappel à l'ordre. Ils venaient tous de prendre conscience qu'ils avaient eu une réaction indigne de leur statut de chef. Ils reprirent tous leur place sur leur siège pour qui s'était levé et quand Stoïck, qui était le dernier debout pris place sur son fauteuil, Harold n'attendit pas et prit la parole.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre ou semer la discorde ! Ce qui a pu se passer entre moi et Beurk auparavant n'a aujourd'hui aucune importance ! commença avec force Harold en regardant chacun des chefs de la coalition. Je suis ici en tant que représentant des clans du nord qui m'ont désigné comme leur Protecteur, un titre qui dans leur tradition revêt une grande importance et peu importe comment je l'ai obtenu car tel n'est pas l'objet de cette réunion, précisa Harold qui sentait flotter dans l'air cette question. Je suis venu pour parler de guerre et d'alliance, et je vous propose à vous, respecté chefs de clans de nous concentrer sur ces sujets qui nous préoccupent tous ! termina Harold en regardant Stoïck, qui comme les autres, était resté suspendu à ses lèvres durant tout le discours.

Tous avaient été subjugués par ce discours prononcé avec force et confiance. Un silence de mort s'était installé tandis qu'Harold parlait et celui-ci ne fut brisé que lorsqu'il se rassit et que les clans du nord firent part de le leur assentiment, et bientôt ils furent rejoints par les membres de la coalition de Beurk qui ne pouvaient qu'admettre la sagesse des paroles prononcées.

Stoïck qui plus que tout autre avait été déstabilisé par la révélation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt ne s'en était toujours pas remis, mais alors que tous tournaient désormais vers lui leurs regards, il dut faire face et jouer son rôle. Il était le représentant de la coalition et il lui revenait de prendre la parole, il importait peu que ce soit son fils qui se trouvait devant lui, sa position lui dictait d'agir raisonnablement et après le discours qui venait d'être prononcé et l'assentiment de tous les chefs, il n'avait plus le choix. Harold avait réussi à manipuler la situation pour se retrouver en position de force, et ça allait désormais être à lui, l'hôte de cette réunion de faire preuve de retenue pour mener au mieux de leurs intérêts les négociations qui allaient suivre.

Harold n'en doutait pas, Stoïck ne s'était attendu à rien de tout cela. Ce dernier avait sûrement cru qu'il serait en position de force sur son île ainsi entouré d'un plus grand nombre de chefs que son invité, mais Harold avait renversé la situation et il était sûr que son père bouillait à présent de rage. Les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient cruciales, Harold le savait, il voulait voir si Stoïck serait capable de faire passer le bien de tous avant ses désirs. Il voulait être sûr qu'il pourrait au moins avoir une confiance relative dans ce viking qui était la cause de sa fuite, de son exil.

Harold le vit se reprendre, chasser les doutes de son regard et le tourner vers lui et Krokmou. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, il fut incapable de le déchiffrer en revanche dès qu'il atteignit son ami il reconnut la lueur qui y apparut. C'était cette lueur qu'il avait vu cinq ans auparavant et qui aujourd'hui était encore présente, à une différence près. Elle ne concernait que Krokmou.

— Le démon n'a rien à faire ici… dit d'une voix sourde Stoïck.

Profitant du silence que cela avait créé, Erling, l'un des chefs de la coalition enchaîna.

— C'est vrai, les armes ont été interdites, il ne devrait pas être ici, ils pourraient tous nous tuer sans qu'on ne puisse se défendre.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Krokmou avait commencé à montrer les crocs sans quitter Stoïck du regard, se remémorant certainement pourquoi ils avaient dû fuir cette île. Harold s'en rendant compte posa une main sur la tête de son ami et prit la parole.

— Krok… ça va aller, du calme, dit Harold calmement. Il s'appelle Krokmou, continua-t-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante. Ce n'est pas un démon, mais mon ami… un dragon… une créature qui mérite le respect et il va rester avec nous. Si vous ne pouvez accepter cela alors il ne pourra y avoir d'alliance entre nous.

Les paroles d'Harold avaient provoqué un silence de mort et tous les vikings de la coalition semblaient sur des charbons ardents. Beaucoup avaient les traits tendus, résistant à l'envie de laisser s'exprimer leur colère tandis que d'autre avait déjà compris que cela ne mènerait à rien de se disputer sur ce sujet puisque l'alliance les forcerait à côtoyer des dragons.

— Si vous ne pouvez accepter la présence d'un seul dragon alors notre alliance est vouée à l'échec, reprit Harold. Une fois conclue, vous serez obligé de travailler avec nous et donc avec les dragons. C'est à vous de savoir ce que vous voulez, si vous préférez vivre libre ou mourir sous les coups de Drago…

À peine avait-il fini de parler qu'Harold vit Astrid se positionner dans l'espace à gauche du siège de Stoïck et s'approcher de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille afin que personne n'entende.

— Chef, il… il a raison, on doit accepter, murmura Astrid à Stoïck. Il est… leur représentant, s'il part, il n'y aura pas d'alliance… On a besoin d'eux… et de leur dragon pour protéger notre peuple.

— Tu savais Astrid ? demanda Stoïck dans un murmure en maîtrisant sa colère.

— Non, je ne l'ai presque jamais vu et à chaque fois il portait son casque, comment aurais-je…

— Je comprends, il ne voulait pas révéler son identité, il devait se douter que tu me rapporterais tout, mais ce dragon… C'est lui qui… Argh… dit-il toujours dans un murmure avant de s'adresser à toute l'assemblée. Très bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! continua-t-il avec force et difficulté.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ces paroles, il avait une nouvelle fois pris l'ascendant dans cette réunion et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Très bien, puisque cela est réglé, on devrait peut-être nous concentrer sur les conditions de notre alliance, intervint Hagbard.

Il avait vu le sourire d'Harold et le regard de feu qu'ils se lançaient lui et Stoïck. Il avait craint que les sentiments qu'Harold avait réprimés tout au long de ces cinq années ne ressurgissent et prennent le dessus. Il avait beau avoir affirmé quelques instants auparavant que le passé n'avait plus d'importance, Hagbard savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harold ait bien conscience du sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage à cet instant et la tension était devenue de plus en plus palpable. Il avait alors préféré agir avant que cela ne dégénère. Les autres chefs y compris ceux de la coalition avaient sûrement également compris le risque et dès qu'il avait fini de parler, ils avaient tous donné leur assentiment à ces paroles.

Ces dernières semblaient avoir produit leur effet, Stoïck regardait désormais Hagbard et Harold semblait se ressaisir.

— Quels sont les effectifs que vous êtes prêts à amener et quelles sont vos conditions ? demanda sans détour Stoïck, faisant fi de toute diplomatie.

— Nous possédons… commença Hagbard avant de voir Harold lui faire signe.

Ce dernier le remercia et lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en chargeait.

— Pour les effectifs, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier, autant de guerriers et de navires que possible seront présents. Et pour ce qui est des conditions, elles sont simples. Nous voulons tout d'abord qu'il y ait une coopération totale, que les plans et les actions soient décidés ensemble, que nous combattions côte à côte et non chacun de notre côté avec un semblant d'organisation, sans quoi tout cela ne servira à rien. Ce qui veut dire que vous devrez combattre aux côtés des hommes du nord, mais aussi des dragons…

Il s'agissait là d'une condition sensée, nécessaire pour que leur alliance soit productive. Ils en avaient tous conscience, mais le fait de devoir combattre aux côtés des dragons, était une chose qui déplaisait fortement aux chefs de la coalition pourtant après un court instant d'échange de regard, ils acceptèrent.

— Nous acceptons, dit avec difficulté Stoïck en voyant que tous les chefs étaient d'accord. Quoi d'autre ?

Harold en était sûr, la situation devait être insupportable pour son père. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souhaitait prendre sa revanche sur ce que Stoïck lui avait fait qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher sa satisfaction. Il pouvait voir que tout cela lui déplaisait et les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas donner libre cours à sa colère. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de chefs présents, la situation aurait dégénéré depuis longtemps, mais ça aurait été faire preuve de faiblesse pour lui. S'il voulait rester à la tête de la coalition, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer ses sentiments avant son devoir.

— Nous voulons la paix avec les dragons… Vous devrez arrêter de les tuer, de les chasser et cela comprend aussi les sacrifices aux Dieux… continua Harold.

— Quoi ? C'est inadmissible ! rugit le chef Dankrad avant d'être rejoint par d'autres. Autant trancher la gorge nous même à notre famille !

— C'est une condition non négociable ! s'énerva Harold avec force. Peut-être que si vous réfléchissiez un peu plus vous auriez déjà compris !

L'énervement d'Harold et surtout sa dernière phrase avaient ramené le silence. C'était une véritable insulte qu'il venait de proférer pour ces fiers vikings. Stoïck qui jusqu'à présent avait réussi à se maîtriser relativement bien, pour faire bonne figure devant tous les chefs, était sur le point de donner libre cours à sa colère. Harold pouvait presque compter les secondes restantes avant que cela ne se produise et alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait réagir, un jeune chef de la coalition intervint.

— Ils n'attaquent pas tout le monde avec la même intensité… C'est comme si quelque chose les attirait dans les alentours de Beurk… dit le jeune chef sans réelle assurance.

À l'entente de ces paroles, la tension avait baissé d'un cran et tous avaient tourné leur regard vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un chef d'à peine trente ans, sûrement moins, il avait des cheveux court et noir, légèrement musclé, et un regard intelligent. Un silence s'était imposé tandis que les chefs réfléchissaient déjà à ce qu'il venait de dire et la plupart commençaient déjà à faire le rapprochement et à comprendre.

— Vous avez compris… dit Harold légèrement incrédule et agréablement étonné. Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous… continua Harold en cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il avait déjà entendu parler de ce chef quand il vivait encore sur Beurk.

— Brand Vracken du clan du même nom. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez dire ? J'ai remarqué que plus on s'éloigne de Beurk plus les attaques sont rares…

— Le chef du clan Vracken… dit-il pour lui-même. Je ne me souviens pas de vous, mais je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, vous semblez être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Vous avez raison. Les dragons n'attaquent pas par plaisir, mais seulement pour se nourrir, et très peu d'entre eux osent attaquer des îles habitées par les vikings en temps normal…

— Je ne comprends pas, si je suis votre logique, mon clan ne devrait pas subir d'attaque puisqu'il est le plus éloigné de Beurk… dit le chef du clan Danevirk.

— Car vous subissez beaucoup d'attaques ? intervint Harold en laissant entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas. Je suis sûr que peu de dragons s'en prennent à votre île et qu'à chaque fois se sont vos troupeaux qui sont touchés. Je me trompe ?

— Eh bien… Non, en vérité on n'a même pas tué un seul dragon depuis le début de l'année, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils s'en prennent à nos bêtes, continua le chef un peu honteux face à la performance de son peuple.

— Ça c'est un comportement normal, s'ils s'en prennent à vos bêtes c'est car ils ont faim tout simplement. Et je suis sûr qu'aucun dragon ne s'en est pris à un membre de votre peuple sans avoir été provoqué, continua Harold en s'adressant tant à son interlocuteur qu'à tous les chefs. Ils sont comme tous les animaux, ils doivent se nourrir. Les tuer n'est pas la solution, vous auriez pu depuis longtemps régler le problème pacifiquement, je peux vous aider à le faire… termina Harold avec l'espoir que le chef accepte.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision que Stoïck intervenait.

— Tu as trouvé leur nid.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat. Il avait compris.

— Où est-il ? continua-t-il avec force s'imaginant sûrement déjà ce qu'il ferait quand il saurait.

— Alors ça y est, tu es prêt à m'écouter ? demanda Harold d'un ton froid et tranchant. Cinq ans et une guerre, c'est ce qu'il aura fallu… dit-il le regard dur. Mais la vérité sur les dragons ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est savoir où aller pour en tuer encore plus…

Harold avait serré les poings sans quitter Stoïck du regard et il luttait pour que la colère qu'il avait enfouie des années auparavant ne prenne pas le dessus. Sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, il continua.

— Je vais te dire ce que tu veux, de toute façon, sans moi il vous sera impossible d'y aller et même si par miracle vous réussissiez aucun d'entre vous n'aurez une chance, dit-il sa colère tout juste maîtrisée.

Il leur révéla où était cette île des dragons, cette île où vivait cette créature qui forçait ses congénères à attaquer Beurk pour lui prendre ses ressources. Dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, un silence lourd était apparu et tous les chefs s'étaient mis à l'écouter attentivement. Plus il avançait dans ses explications et plus ils prirent la pleine mesure de ce qui allait se jouer. La paix avec les dragons était quelque chose qui leur avait toujours semblait impossible et même une chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Nombre d'entre eux avaient basé leur vie sur ce qu'ils pouvaient en retirer et accepter reviendrait à priver une partie de leur peuple de leur activité, mais d'un autre côté ils avaient conscience que s'ils perdaient la guerre alors cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Sans compter que mettre fin aux attaques leur permettrait d'envoyer encore plus d'hommes au combat sans se préoccuper d'un éventuel assaut des dragons.

— Maintenant vous devez faire un choix. Soit vous acceptez la paix avec les dragons et je m'assurerais que vous ne soyez plus attaqué, nous concluons l'alliance et gagnons la guerre. Soit vous refusez… dit Harold la colère couvant toujours dans sa voix.

— Si vous permettez, j'ai une proposition à faire à toute cette assemblée, dit Erling. Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de notre coalition pour dire que tout ce que nous voulons c'est que dans cette alliance chacun fasse sa part et que les décisions soient discutées et prises en commun, continua-t-il en regardant les chefs de son camp qui hochèrent la tête. Ce qui est bien peu de choses par rapport à ce que vous demandez. Pour cette raison je propose que nous acceptions votre offre, mais à une condition… L'alliance ne sera signée et la paix faite avec les dragons qu'une fois que vous nous aurez débarrassés de cette créature, et nous ne vous aiderons pas dans cette entreprise.

À peine eut-il fini que tous les chefs de son camp, sauf Stoïck, acquiescèrent à cette idée, trouvant sûrement que c'était une option assez lâche. Varek se positionna alors à la droite de son chef et lui murmura quelques mots que personne n'entendit. Ce qui eut le don de calmer Stoïck et il accepta la proposition, sans pour autant détourner son regard d'Harold. Astrid qui n'avait cessé d'observer remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois depuis le début de la réunion Stoïck semblait désemparé. Elle n'avait jamais vu une situation si paradoxale, en cet instant Harold ressemblait plus que jamais à son père, il avait laissé les émotions qu'il avait refoulées depuis tant d'années reprendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Le voir ainsi habité par la colère lui faisait de la peine, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui et il aurait sûrement suffi que Stoïck exprime des regrets pour désamorcer la situation, mais il n'en faisait rien. Au contraire celui-ci semblait osciller entre plusieurs émotions. D'un côté il faisait parfois preuve d'un détachement froid, ne réagissant pas comme on l'aurait pensé, cherchant peut-être un moyen de se réconcilier avec Harold, ce dont Astrid doutait, ou peut-être cherchait-il à comprendre ce jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui ne ressemblait en rien au souvenir qu'il avait de son fils. D'un autre il lui arrivait de se laisser emporter par sa colère et d'agir comme tous en avaient l'habitude, ce qui ne faisait qu'exacerber la situation. Astrid en était arrivée à un point où elle ne savait pas qui agirait comment et cela l'inquiétait.

Les chefs du nord protestèrent, leur faisant remarquer que cela était dans leur intérêt et qu'une telle opération était risquée. Ils leur reprochèrent de faire preuve de couardise et une nouvelle fois la tension monta entre les deux camps, certains chefs commençant même à se lever pour aller expliquer sa manière de penser à ceux d'en face.

— J'accepte ! cria Harold surmontant le brouhaha ambiant, ce qui ramena le calme.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers lui et commencèrent, ravalant les jurons qu'ils s'apprêtaient à proférer, à se rasseoir pour qui s'était levé.

— J'accepte votre condition et puisque l'alliance ne sera signée qu'une fois cela accompli, je m'en occuperai dès demain. Mais sachez une chose, si vous ne tenez pas votre parole, si un seul d'entre vous continue de tuer des dragons, je finirais par le savoir et vous en subirez les conséquences… continua Harold hargneusement semblant avoir abandonné toute idée de diplomatie.

— Harold… dit faiblement Hagbard en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer.

— Et vous comptez faire ça tout seul ? Vous vous croyez donc à ce point supérieur, dit avec hargne et moquerie l'un des chefs de la coalition.

— Si vous voulez tout savoir, mon armée sera là dans quelques jours et à ce moment-là cette alliance sera signée et nous commencerons les opérations ! Mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'eux pour tenir ma parole, voyez-vous au-delà de simplement nous lier d'amitié avec les dragons, nous volons également dessus ! révéla Harold à la consternation des vikings présents.

Tous avaient bien compris qu'ils pouvaient les dresser et qu'ils s'en servaient pour des tâches telles que tirer un navire, mais voler dessus était une chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas envisagé. Certains avaient pu y songer, mais avaient refoulé cette idée tellement elle semblait aberrante. Ils avaient naïvement préféré se baser sur les rapports concernant Drago qui n'avait à leur connaissance aucun dragonnier pour croire que cela était impossible. Seul Stoïck aurait pu faire exception, quand Harold avait fui, il s'était douté de la manière dont il avait quitté l'île, mais il avait préféré faire disparaitre cette hypothèse de son esprit et se convaincre que son fils n'existait plus.

— En ce moment même près d'une vingtaine de mes meilleurs dragonniers survolent cette île et je n'aurais besoin que d'eux pour accomplir ma mission ! Je vous montrerais à tous ce que les dragons sont capables de faire lorsqu'on leur fait confiance et qu'on se lie d'amitié avec eux !

— On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces démons… dit avec amertume Stoïck qui prenait la pleine mesure du lien qui unissait son fils aux dragons.

Il ne l'avait pas dit fort et plus pour lui-même et par réflexe qu'avec une véritable intention que cela soit entendu par tous, mais avec le silence qui avait suivi la déclaration d'Harold, ses paroles atteignirent tous les vikings présents.

— Au contraire, eux ne te trahissent pas, répliqua sèchement Harold. Les dragons sont des créatures intelligentes qui méritent le respect. Si tu m'avais écouté il y a cinq ans, j'aurais pu accomplir sur Beurk ce que j'ai réalisé dans le nord.

— Ce sont des tueurs ! Comment peux-tu les considérer comme tes alliés ?! Ils nous ont pris tellement… s'énerva Stoïck en serrant les poings.

— Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours aussi borné, incapable d'écouter ! Le même que celui qui m'a obligé à fuir ! répliqua avec colère Harold en se levant.

Astrid qui observait toute la scène vit alors Stoïck faire de même et les deux s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre tandis que Krokmou rejoignait son ami avec l'air de vouloir faire un massacre. Elle songea que le pire allait se produire. Les autres chefs semblaient comme tétanisés, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient faire et elle les comprenait. À voir Harold et Stoïck se faire ainsi face, la colère déformant leurs traits et le regard dur, il semblait certain que tous ceux qui essaieraient d'intervenir risqueraient leur vie.

— Mais tu peux être fier de ce que tu as fait, au final tu as réussi à faire de moi ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Un viking digne de ce nom ! À cause de toi j'ai dû me battre, j'ai tué et j'en porte les cicatrices ! continua avec rage Harold.

À ces paroles, Astrid se souvint de la façon qu'Harold avait eue de la soigner, de ce qu'il lui avait raconté juste après et bien malgré elle, elle serra les poings en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait subi. Puis elle porta son regard sur les membres de la Garde Noir qu'elle avait vu légèrement bougé.

Au contraire du reste de l'assemblée, ils semblaient avoir gardé les idées claires. Ils s'étaient positionnés dans les espaces entre les sièges des chefs et semblaient prêts à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. En les observant elle remarqua que tous avaient porté l'une de leurs mains au niveau de leur cuisse et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Elle avait déjà vu leur armure et elle savait qu'il n'y avait à première vue rien de particulier à cet endroit précis, mais son instinct lui dicta qu'il devait y avoir là une poche cachée. Ce qui fut confirmé quelques instants après quand elle vit briller dans la main d'Eldrid une courte et fine lame.

Loin d'avoir respecté le protocole, ils avaient amené des armes avec eux et elle comprit que toutes leurs paroles sur le fait de servir Harold avaient un sens profond pour eux. Ils lui étaient véritablement dévoués et elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Si la situation dégénérait et qu'ils intervenaient il n'y aurait sûrement jamais d'alliance, mais d'un autre côté son devoir lui dictait de révéler ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle était tiraillée entre les deux, mais elle songea que cela mènerait inévitablement à la situation qu'elle redoutait et reportant son regard au centre de la pièce, elle espéra qu'Harold serait retrouver ses esprits avant de faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

— Sans Krokmou, je serais mort depuis longtemps ! Tu peux me haïr si tu veux ! Aujourd'hui tout ce qui compte, c'est que cette alliance soit conclue pour nos peuples et que vous teniez votre parole ! Je tiendrais la mienne ! termina Harold en se retenant de s'en prendre à son père.

Malgré la tempête d'émotion qui l'avait envahi, sa raison avait réussi à reprendre un court instant le dessus et après un dernier regard meurtrier pour Stoïck, il lui tourna le dos. Krokmou à ses côtés il prit la direction de la sortie tandis que tous relâchaient leur souffle face à ce qui avait manqué de se produire, mais de nouveau l'instant suivant ils craignirent le pire.

— Harold ! Cette discussion n'est pas terminée !

Harold s'arrêta et serra les poings, se retourna et revint faire face à son père.

— Discuter tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, une proposition qui devrait te plaire… dit-il avant de faire une légère pause accentuant encore plus la tension. Un combat, ici, maintenant, entre toi et moi ! Le premier qui se rend ou est forcé de se rendre perd. Si je gagne tu respecteras Krokmou et les dragons, tu les traiteras comme il se doit, et si tu gagnes…

— Si je gagne tu abandonneras ce dragon et plus jamais on ne le reverra, dit avec hargne Stoïck.

Dès que la conversation avait commencé, ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle. Ce qui se passait était inimaginable, ils étaient venus pour conclure une alliance et voilà que les représentants des deux camps étaient sur le point de se battre. Rien ne les avait préparés à cela et ils attendaient avec anxiété la réponse d'Harold, espérant pour la plupart que celui-ci retrouve ses esprits.

— Harold ! C'est de la folie ! Tu… cria Hagbard qui s'était levé de son siège.

— Je sais ce que je fais ! le coupa avec rage Harold avant de s'adresser à Stoïck. J'accepte tes conditions !


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Anonyme: Salut! Je vais bien, j'espère que toi aussi. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens et ton concours. Je viens de terminer les miens, ça fait plaisir quand c'est fini ^^ Merci pour la review! Hâte de lire tes reviews comme d'habitude ;) A bientôt!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Astrid n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux entre Stoïck et Harold. Elle n'en revenait pas que ce dernier ait pu proposer un duel à son père. Elle savait qu'il avait changé, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était consumé par la rancœur et la colère, ce n'était pas vraiment lui et il se laissait emporter par ses émotions. Elle le comprenait, elle aurait sûrement agi de la même manière et ce n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part, mais venant d'Harold… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait pu tenter d'aller raisonner son chef ou même Harold, mais à les voir elle doutait que cela puisse avoir le moindre effet. Ce qui pourrait même, au contraire, la mettre en difficulté si Stoïck se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait menti en disant qu'elle ne savait pas qu'Harold était le représentant du nord. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer tout en espérant qu'Harold retrouverait ses esprits ou qu'une idée géniale se présenterait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, tout va bien se passer… dit dans un murmure Harold à Krokmou en voyant celui-ci s'inquiéter. Thorkell, mes épées, apporte les moi, ordonna-t-il avec force.

— Astrid, va chercher ma hache. À l'extérieur, les gardes, dit Stoïck laconiquement.

À peine les ordres furent-ils donnés que les deux jeunes guerriers partirent immédiatement en direction des portes.

— À ce que je vois tu avais prévu que ça pouvait mal se passer, dit Harold en songeant à la hache de son père qui ne se trouvait pas chez lui ni à l'armurerie, mais juste à l'extérieur de la salle.

— Un viking prudent est un viking vivant, contra Stoïck.

Harold ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela, lui-même avait fait venir la Garde Noire et voyant Thorkell franchir les portes, il espéra que celui-ci ne ferait rien d'irréversible.

À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes que le vent froid de la nuit saisit les deux jeunes guerriers. Le printemps avait beau être à leur porte, les températures restaient relativement basses. Aucun n'y prêta cependant attention, tant du fait qu'ils y étaient habitués, d'autant plus pour Thorkell qui venait d'une région relativement froide, que parce qu'ils étaient heureux d'être sorti. L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était devenue au fur et à mesure que la réunion avait avancée de plus en plus étouffante et sulfureuse. L'air froid avait au moins le mérite de leur faire reprendre leurs esprits.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour respirer puis Thorkell se dirigea vers les deux hommes du nord tandis qu'Astrid demandait aux gardes de lui remettre la hache du chef. Ces derniers furent les plus rapides et en moins de quelques secondes elle se retrouva avec l'arme en main. Elle se dirigea alors vers Thorkell qui se retourna au moment même où elle arrivait à son niveau.

— Dis-moi que tu as une idée pour empêcher cette folie ? lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

— J'allais te poser la même question… Je… Je n'ai aucune idée… répondit Thorkell dépité.

— Harold a dit que la Garde Noire est au-dessus de l'île, elle ne peut pas intervenir ? demanda Astrid en baissant la voix pour que les gardes de Beurk ne l'entendent pas.

Thorkell ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande de la jeune guerrière et il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réagir et répondre. Il fit attention lui aussi à ne pas élever la voix.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ? J'y ai déjà songé, mais cela risque d'empirer la situation. Imagine si une vingtaine de guerriers en noir accompagnés de leurs dragons débarquent… on va tout droit à la catastrophe.

— Car tu crois qu'on n'y va pas là ? C'était censé être une réunion pour former une alliance et les représentants des deux camps vont se battre, moi c'est ce que j'appelle une catastrophe.

Astrid commençait à s'énerver et Thorkell s'en rendant compte lui fit signe de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas que les beurkiens entendent leur conversation au risque que cela mette Astrid en difficulté ou qu'ils viennent à mal comprendre et qu'ils alertent tout le monde pour rien.

— Je sais bien, mais on ne peut rien faire ! dit durement Thorkell en faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix. Si je demande à la Garde d'intervenir on risque un bain de sang si j'essaie de parler à Harold, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est…

— Et Stoïck n'est pas mieux… Ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, il n'y a pas de doute, ils sont de la même famille… dit Astrid dépitée en baissant la tête. J'espère que ça ne va pas aller trop loin, si l'un d'eux est blessé ou pire…

— Je ne préfère même pas y songer… dit Thorkell avec angoisse. Si Harold venait à être tué… ce qui se passera ensuite…

— Quoi ? demanda Astrid de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'Harold puisse mourir, cela était trop dur, mais le ton de Thorkell l'inquiéta d'autant plus. À l'entendre, il y avait fort à parier que la situation dégénérerait au-delà de l'imaginable s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Harold. En revanche si Stoïck venait à mourir lors du combat, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passerait. Depuis la disparition d'Harold, il n'avait jamais donné d'indication ni d'ordre concernant la succession et maintenant que celui-ci était réapparu en toute logique il était de nouveau l'héritier de Beurk. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en théorie la mort de Stoïck dans un duel officiel comme celui-ci ne devrait pas empêcher l'alliance de se former, mais il était impossible de savoir comment réagirait tout le monde.

— C'est un duel officiel, accepté devant un grand nombre de chefs. En toute logique, ils devront tous se conformer à son issu, mais…

— Mais quoi ? demanda Astrid un peu trop fort.

Les deux gardes de Beurk qui les regardaient depuis le début en se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire portèrent leur main à leur arme. Voyant cela Astrid se reprit et leur fit signe que tout allait bien.

— La Garde Noire… C'est… c'est différent pour nous. On n'est pas tenu par ce genre de choses. On a… commença-t-il avec hésitation. Notre loyauté ne va qu'au Protecteur et s'il est tué… Je pourrais peut-être essayer de retenir la Garde, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'écoutent et si quelqu'un s'interpose entre eux et Stoïck…

— Je vois… Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, mon peuple ne laissera pas faire, ça déclenchera une guerre…

À peine eut-elle prononcé les derniers mots qu'un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Thorkell ne prenne la parole.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, ils vont commencer à s'impatienter.

Astrid hocha seulement la tête et tous deux prirent la direction des portes, mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant de les franchir.

— J'ai une idée, dit Astrid. En théorie, les chefs ont le droit de prendre des champions dans les combats officiels. Je pourrais remplacer Stoïck et toi Harold.

— Ils n'accepteront jamais Astrid.

— On peut au moins essayer.

Thorkell hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire et tous deux reprirent leur progression. L'idée était venue d'un seul coup à Astrid et même si sa première intention était de s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Harold, elle ne put empêcher une pensée bien plus égoïste de se manifester. Thorkell n'était pas encore au courant pour le mariage qui avait été organisé, elle aurait pu lui dire, mais elle s'était abstenue. Elle songea que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose lors du duel, son problème serait réglé. Se rendant compte de ce à quoi elle venait de songer, elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée et se dirigea un peu plus vite vers Stoïck. Thorkell n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire et le seul fait d'imaginer régler son problème de la sorte était cruel, il ne méritait pas ça.

— C'est pas trop tôt, dit fortement Stoïck en prenant son arme. Vous faisiez quoi vous deux ? continua-t-il avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Heureusement Harold était trop occupé à récupérer ses deux épées pour comprendre.

— Chef, j'ai une proposition… Laissez-moi combattre, vous êtes à la tête de la coalition, on aura besoin de vous pour la guerre… S'il devait y avoir un accident…

— Elle a raison, intervint Thorkell. Tu peux aussi prendre un champion Harold, laisse-moi te remplacer…

— Sûrement pas, s'énerva Stoïck.

— Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Harold sa colère à peine contenue.

Les deux guerriers se faisaient face leurs armes en main et il fut clair pour Astrid et Thorkell que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire n'aurait aucune incidence. Astrid essaya une dernière fois de capter le regard d'Harold pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait reprendre ses esprits, qu'il devait arrêter cette folie, mais celui-ci le garda fixé sur son père. Thorkell et Astrid furent priés de s'éloigner tout comme Krokmou. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas d'accord avec tout ça et refusa de bouger. Il ne faisait pas de doute que cette histoire n'était que pure folie pour lui et il semblait avoir décidé d'empêcher Harold d'aller jusqu'au bout. Astrid en le voyant essayer de pousser Harold loin de son père espéra, mais cela ne dura que peu de temps.

— Krok… murmura Harold en se positionnant face à son ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner.

La colère couvait dans voix, mais il faisait son maximum pour la contenir et continuer à murmurer afin que tout le monde ne l'entende pas.

— Tu me fais confiance ? Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé avant tout ça ? Lui demanda Harold en baissant encore plus la voix.

Malgré sa volonté de ne pas être entendu, Stoïck, Astrid et Thorkell étaient bien trop près et tous le regardaient avec curiosité, si ce n'est avec dégoût pour Stoïck, se demandant de quoi il était question. Voyant que Krokmou avait compris il continua.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, va avec Thorkell s'il te plaît.

Krokmou sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois, puis avec une moue rageuse il suivit à contrecœur Thorkell, donnant au passage un coup de queue sur le plastron d'Harold. Sous le coup celui-ci dut reculer de quelques pas, mais il encaissa sans rien dire et se repositionna devant son père. Ils étaient désormais les seuls au centre de la salle tandis que le reste de l'assemblée, le regard fixé sur les deux guerriers, retenait son souffle.

— Le premier à se rendre ou à être désarmé perd le combat. Prêt ? demanda Harold.

Stoïck hocha la tête et les deux guerriers s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Stoïck sans lâcher du regard son fils fit passer sa hache à double tranchant d'une main à l'autre tout en cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque. Harold quant à lui fit tournoyer rapidement ses deux lames étincelantes en fer de Gronk, s'assurant de les avoir bien en main. Puis ensemble ils chargèrent au même moment.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre et la hache s'abattit à la verticale, droit sur Harold. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et avec dextérité, il croisa ses lames au-dessus de sa tête et intercepta la hache. Le coup avait été asséné avec force et Harold cilla légèrement sous le choc, manquant de mettre genou à terre. Il tint néanmoins bon et fit un saut en arrière pour se dégager, avant de charger de nouveau et d'asséner avec rapidité plusieurs coups de ses deux lames. Pendant plusieurs minutes seul le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Il était évident que les deux combattants étaient doués et aucun ne réussissait à percer la garde de l'autre. C'était un spectacle à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Cela ne pouvait cependant pas durer éternellement et Stoïck qui contrait autant que possible les coups dut reculer de quelques pas pour échapper à la fougue du jeune guerrier. Il n'avait plus la rapidité de sa jeunesse et il s'en rendait compte.

Harold qui n'avait pas ménagé ses attaques prit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle puis de nouveau il chargea, mais cette fois Stoïck anticipa la manœuvre. Il était peut-être loin d'être aussi rapide qu'Harold, mais il possédait pour lui l'expérience. Il para aisément l'attaque de son fils et contra par un coup de taille sur son flanc droit. Harold avait pensé pouvoir prendre son père de vitesse et se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Il réussit cependant grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'il s'était imposé à dévier au dernier moment de ses deux lames l'arme de son adversaire. Voyant cela, il exulta, certain que Stoïck serait emporté par son élan et qu'il pourrait lui porter un coup qui le désarmerait, mais à sa grande surprise l'instant d'après il se retrouva propulsé en arrière et tomba au sol.

Stoïck avait profité qu'Harold contre son attaque pour lui asséner un formidable coup de poing et seules les plaques en fer de Gronk dissimulées dans l'armure empêchèrent Harold de se retrouver avec plusieurs côtes cassées. Harold se releva rapidement, un bras contre son flanc gauche pour essayer de calmer la douleur et mit un peu plus d'écart entre lui et son père, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas profité qu'il soit au sol. Il en comprit rapidement la raison en le voyant ouvrir et fermer plusieurs fois la main droite. Celle avec laquelle il avait frappé sans aucun doute. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur et Harold fut étonné qu'il ne se soit pas cassé quoi que ce soit avec la force qu'il avait mise dans son coup. Le fer de Gronk était d'une rare solidité tout comme Stoïck apparemment.

Sans réduire la distance, les deux guerriers commencèrent à se tourner autour sans pour autant adopter une posture menaçante. Chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses marques après ces assauts brutaux.

— Astrid, il faut qu'on les arrête, dit dans un murmure Varek en se positionnant prêt de son amie.

Astrid entendant ces paroles détourna un instant les yeux des deux combattants pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami et lui répondit sans élever la voix.

— J'ai déjà essayé, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Il faut juste espérer que ça n'ira pas trop loin…

— Attends, tu veux dire…

— S'ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups et que l'un d'eux meurt, ça risque de virer au cauchemar… Enfin surtout si c'est Harold… dit-elle dans un murmure sans pouvoir cacher son angoisse.

Varek qui regardait son ami plutôt que le combat, en voyant la manière dont elle regardait Harold et la peur qui transparaissait dans sa voix, eut comme une révélation.

— Oh… Je… Astrid, je suis vraiment désolé pour le mariage…

— C'est pas vraiment le moment Varek…

— Si je réussis à arrêter le combat quelques instants, tu pourrais essayer de convaincre Harold ? Tout le temps que tu as passé dans le nord, c'était avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Il t'écoutera sûrement… Je veux dire il t'a aidé à te lier d'amitié avec Tempête, il…

— J'ai jamais dit qu'il m'avait aidé pour Tempête… dit Astrid par réflexe.

Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux les deux combattants qui se tournaient autour, cherchant le meilleur moyen de porter une attaque fructueuse, et elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait Varek.

— Comment ça ? J'avais cru…

— J'ai pas dit toute la vérité, dit-elle en portant enfin son regard sur son ami. Tu te souviens quand le chef est venu me voir il y a quelques jours…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Varek pour voir de quoi elle parler.

— Quand le chef nous a surpris en s'installant à notre table pour dîner et qu'il a voulu en savoir plus sur ton voyage et les peuples du nord. Tu as dit que tu avais été attaqué…

— Hum… mais j'ai menti sur mon sauvetage, il n'y avait pas de nordiens, ce n'est pas un de leur navire qui m'a sauvé…

— Qu'est-ce…

— Attends ! dit Astrid durement en voyant le combat reprendre.

Harold venait de charger Stoïck et à chaque contact des lames des deux combattants des étincelles apparaissaient. Harold enchaînait les attaques à toute vitesse, esquivant plus qu'il ne parait les attaques adverses. Il savait que son père avait une force redoutable et il préférait de loin esquiver ou dévier la lame de son adversaire plutôt que devoir l'arrêter dans une épreuve de force où il savait qu'il serait le premier à céder. Stoïck donnait de grands coups de hache, balayant la zone et forçant Harold à reculer, mais dès qu'il le pouvait celui-ci revenait à la charge et multipliait au maximum ses attaques. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, les coups d'estoc et de taille s'enchaînèrent.

Harold avait misé sur sa rapidité et son agilité plutôt que sur sa force. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec son père en puissance brute. Il avait pensé qu'ainsi avec ses deux lames il aurait l'avantage, mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience de Stoïck. Il avait une grande maîtrise du combat et cela compensait largement ses faiblesses.

Les coups pleuvaient et les deux combattants faisaient de leur mieux pour les éviter ou les dévier, mais la fatigue commença à se faire ressortir. Face à la force de la jeunesse, Stoïck essaya de se dégager en reculant, mais il fut légèrement trop lent et une longue estafilade prit forme sur son bras gauche. Un sourire de satisfaction prit forme sur le visage d'Harold après ce qu'il venait de réussir, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Enragé par la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir Stoïck porta un formidable coup à Harold qui ne réussit à l'esquiver que de justesse en effectuant une roulade. Les deux guerriers reprirent leur distance et une nouvelle fois ils recommencèrent à se tourner autour, le regard meurtrier.

Voyant cela Varek souffla et reporta son regard sur son amie.

— Ils sont censés se désarmer, pas se blesser, il faut qu'on les arrête…

— Ils n'écouteront pas, je te l'ai dit… répondit Astrid avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami. Pour ta question, je n'ai pas non plus été sauvé par Harold. C'est Tempête qui est venue. Je l'avais libéré et elle a voulu me rendre la pareille. Harold ne nous a retrouvés que plus tard… Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter Hagbard ne dira rien à Stoïck.

— Et Johann ? demanda-t-il avant de voir la grimace de son amie.

— Il va bien, mais il était reparti avant que je sois de retour sur l'île d'Hagbard…

— Et s'il revient sur Beurk ? demanda inquiet Varek en songeant à ce qui arriverait si Stoïck découvrait la vérité.

— C'est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment, répondit un peu durement Astrid. De toute façon il n'est pas bête, il sait que Beurk va se retrouver en première ligne, il est sûrement parti à l'opposé.

— Il faut espérer, dit dans un souffle Varek.

Astrid avait cessé de l'écouter et constatant qu'Harold et Stoïck n'avaient pas encore repris les hostilités, elle tourna son regard vers les nordiens et plus particulièrement sur la Garde Noire. Thorkell avait les traits tendus et ne lâchait pas du regard Harold, tout comme les autres membres de la Garde. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir, mais rapidement quelque chose la troubla. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait un problème. Se détachant complètement du combat elle les observa plus attentivement et rapidement elle comprit ce qui l'avait troublé. Eldrid n'était plus là. Elle avait beau la chercher du regard, elle ne la trouvait pas. Elle semblait avoir littéralement disparu et l'angoisse qui habitait Astrid depuis le début de la soirée ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu plus. Elle s'apprêtait à en parler à Varek quand un cri retentit au centre de la salle.

Les deux combattants venaient de charger de concert avec un cri de rage et rapidement le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant se fit de nouveau entendre. Harold faisait de son mieux, il utilisait toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises. Des techniques qui lui avaient permis de vaincre nombre d'ennemis, mais qui aujourd'hui étaient loin d'être aussi efficaces. Son père, au contraire de ceux qu'il avait déjà vaincus, ne le craignait pas et il se battait avec rage et détermination. Son expérience surpassait grandement la sienne et malgré l'avantage que lui donnaient ses deux lames il ne réussissait pas à le désarmer ni à reproduire ce qu'il avait accompli quelques instants plutôt.

Mettant toujours plus d'énergie dans ses coups, Harold essaya de lui porter un coup rapide au flanc droit tout enchaînant une attaque avec sa seconde épée pour forcer son père à lâcher son arme. Ce dernier avait cependant de nouveau anticipé l'attaque. Avec l'adresse conférée par son expérience il contra la première lame de sa hache, puis utilisant l'élan qu'il lui avait donné il porta un coup en direction du torse d'Harold avant que la seconde arme ne s'abatte. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide celui-ci dévia sa seconde attaque pour la transformer en parade et il réussit de justesse à contrer le coup de son père. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent alors et Stoïck réussit à prendre l'avantage, poussant Harold dans ses retranchements.

Il avait bien du mal à parer les grands coups de hache de son père. Se retrouver ainsi acculer à devoir se défendre face à un guerrier de la force de Stoïck était la pire chose qui soit pour lui. Il avait beau s'être entraîné pendant des années, il n'avait pas la force de celui-ci. Il avait l'impression que ses épées pesaient de plus en plus lourd et que cela demandait un effort de plus en plus intense pour les manier. Elles avaient beau être assez légères, la fatigue et l'atmosphère étouffante de la grande salle commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Il continuait de parer les attaques tout en cherchant comment contre-attaquer, mais il comprit rapidement que le temps jouait contre lui quand il sentit la lame de son père lui entailler la joue. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait réussi qu'à dévier légèrement la dernière attaque et une courte estafilade prenait forme sur la droite de son visage.

La douleur, loin de l'enrager comme ça avait pu être le cas avec son père, lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il était toujours habité par la colère, celle-ci commençait à battre en retraite pour de nouveau laisser place à la raison. Il essaya de mettre de la distance entre lui et son père, mais celui-ci ne le laissait pas faire, l'obligeant à donner son maximum pour parer les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses. Comprenant que s'il ne réagissait pas très vite le combat toucherait à sa fin il saisit la première ouverture qu'il vit et contre-attaqua. Cela ne lui permit pas de reprendre l'avantage, mais eut au moins le mérite de forcer Stoïck à prendre un peu de distance.

Ce bref instant permit à Harold de rependre complètement pied avec la réalité. Sentant le liquide chaud qui coulait de sa blessure, il réalisa à quel point tout cela avait dégénéré, à quel point il s'était laissé emporter ses émotions. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…_ pensa-t-il. Un silence infernal régnait dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas d'acclamation ou d'encouragement, mais seulement des regards durs et froids pour la majorité. Quelques-uns étaient bien inquiets, mais c'était loin d'être la majorité. Il n'y avait plus de camps, seulement des vikings qui désapprouvaient ce qui se passait au centre de la salle.

Stoïck qui avait toujours l'esprit tourné vers le combat ne laissa pas le temps à Harold de réfléchir davantage. Harold para les attaques acharnées et de nouveau il se focalisa sur le combat, tentant de trouver le moyen de mettre fin à tout cela. La rage qui l'avait animé au début du combat l'avait cependant quitté. Il ressentait désormais pleinement la fatigue et chaque mouvement devenait un peu plus difficile. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir et il faisait de son mieux, mais quand la hache ripa sur son brassard, il sut comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait l'impression de tout ressentir avec plus d'acuité qu'à son habitude. La chaleur, la douleur, la fatigue, tout semblait se dresser devant lui avec de plus en plus de force. Il continuait d'essayer de contrer les attaques, mais chaque coup lui demandait un effort supplémentaire et vint le moment où il fit une erreur. Il avait espéré que son père serait le premier, qu'il serait celui qui se laisserait emporter et commettrait le faux pas qui mettrait un terme à ce combat, mais il s'était trompé. Son père avait réussi à écarter ses deux lames et dans le même mouvement à le frapper avec le manche de sa hache en plein dans le torse. Déstabilisé Harold ne réussit pas à contre-attaquer et Stoïck en profita pour enchaîner avec un coup de poing qui le fit chuter.

 _Ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher…_ c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser alors qu'il tombait. Il savait que s'il venait à perdre ses armes, le combat se terminerait, qu'il perdrait et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Dans un effort désespéré il garda les mains serrées autour des poignées de ses deux épées sans se soucier d'amortir sa chute. Il heurta le sol avec force, sa tête cognant contre le sol de pierre et pendant quelques instants il perdit tout repère. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et quand il reprit totalement pied avec la réalité il vit son père au-dessus de lui, sa hache prête à s'abattre. Il avait un regard fou, il était totalement subjugué par le combat et ne semblait même plus réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'était totalement laissé emporter par ses émotions et Harold comprit que le destin qu'il avait su éviter des années auparavant venait de le rattraper. _Foutu destin… je suis tellement désolé Krokmou…_ pensa-t-il avant de voir la hache s'abattre.

Astrid n'avait rien perdu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout au long des dernières minutes sa peur n'avait fait que de s'accroître. Elle avait vu Harold être blessé à la joue, elle avait eu mal pour lui, mais elle avait surtout compris à cet instant qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Elle avait vu le changement dans son regard, sa façon d'observer ce qui l'entourait et la manière dont il s'était mis à se battre. Il avait perdu la rage qui l'habitait lorsque tout avait commencé et peu à peu elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait cessé de l'encourager mentalement, serrant les poings à s'en faire entrer les ongles dans la chair. _Tu ne peux pas perdre, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça_. Elle refusait de le perdre et quand elle le vit tomber et ce que s'apprêtait à faire Stoïck elle ne put s'empêcher de crier et d'avancer. Au même moment elle vit Krokmou s'élancer, Thorkell avait fait tout son possible depuis le début pour le retenir, mais lui aussi venait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il était cependant évident qu'il était désormais impossible d'intervenir à temps.

Harold qui avait pensé que tout se terminerait très vite vit la hache commençait à descendre puis s'arrêter quand retentit le cri.

— Non !

Il vit le regard de son père changer quand il l'entendit. D'un seul coup il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et Harold comprit qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule chance. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves il porta avec autant de force que possible un coup de son épée droite dans la hache de son père. Celle-ci quitta sa main avec facilité et tomba à tout juste un mètre de leur position. Profitant de la surprise de son père il se releva au même moment où Thorkell, Krokmou, Astrid et Varek arrivaient. Il put voir le changement dans le regard de son père. Il y avait là de l'incrédulité face à ce qu'il avait manqué de faire, mais aussi de la surprise par ce qui avait suivi et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, Harold pouvait voir la colère reprendre ses droits.

Il n'aurait su dire si Stoïck dirigeait cette dernière contre lui même pour ce qu'il avait manqué de faire ou tout simplement pour avoir perdu. Il aurait pu essayer de savoir, peut-être même essayer d'atténuer le fossé qui les séparait, mais il n'avait plus envie de se disputer.

Il avait cru qu'il serait heureux de gagner face à son père, mais il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été inconscient. Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et il n'en était pas fier. Il aurait pu tout perdre et même s'il était soulagé, il prit peur de celui qu'il était devenu en arrivant sur cette île.

— J'ai gagné… Tu devras respecter les dragons... se contenta de dire Harold d'une voix creuse et maîtrisée.

Il rangea ses deux lames dans leurs fourreaux, puis tourna son regard vers ses amis et vit l'inquiétude qui habitait leur regard. Il s'en voulut et énervé par sa propre imbécillité il prit la direction de la sortie sans leur laissé le temps de prononcer un mot. Krokmou se positionna à ses côtés et Harold le gratifia d'une caresse pour le rassurer.

— Je suis désolé mon grand, je n'aurais pas dû… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, murmura-t-il.

Tous deux avancèrent vers la sortie, laissant une assemblée stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harold savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir, qu'il aurait sûrement dû faire un discours ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il aurait dû attendre que la réunion soit officiellement terminée. Ceux qui tenaient à lui, qui s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, voulaient sûrement lui parler. Il savait tout cela, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Hagbard se chargerait du reste, il avait une totale confiance en lui.

— Harold ! Reviens ! rugit Stoïck.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Harold s'était arrêté. Il avait serré les poings, une pointe de colère le gagnant. Il sentit Krokmou à ses côtés qui l'incitait à avancer, il voulait le voir quitter cette salle. Harold savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et prenant sur lui, il se calma autant que possible et répondit sans se retourner.

— Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Il y a cinq ans tu m'as dit que je n'étais plus ton fils et depuis tu n'es plus mon père ! Demain j'accomplirais ma mission et nous signerons cette alliance ! Soyez-prêts !

Il se remit alors à avancer en direction des portes et rapidement il fut rejoint par les dragonniers qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'à cette réunion. Quand il les franchit, c'est le regard dur et la voix sombre qu'il énonça ce que tous savaient.

— Le temps est venu, demain nous partons en guerre !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **A partir de maintenant il va y avoir plus souvent de l'action et du coup j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez trouvé les combats (vous trouvez que c'est assez détaillé, compréhensible...) ?  
**

 **A bientôt!**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour!**

 **Comme certains le savent et me l'ont fait remarquer, ça fait 1 an ce mois-ci que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Si on en est arrivé là, c'est grâce à vous et je tenais à vous remercier. Si vous n'étiez pas là cette histoire n'aurez pas vraiment de raison d'être et sans tous vos commentaires, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'aller si loin. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours présent. Merci !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Review:**

 **Blue: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que ça te plaise ;) Pour ce qui est de leur relation, c'est prévu, il faut juste que je trouve le meilleur moyen de faire ça tout en gardant l'histoire cohérente et intéressante. J'ai quelques idées, ça arrivera à un moment donné ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

La nuit froide les enveloppait et venait calmer les esprits. Harold et Krokmou étaient sortis de la grande salle de Beurk et avaient immédiatement décollé. Ils survolaient ce village que révélait l'éclat de la lune. Pendant un instant, Harold essaya de faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'était passé, de profiter de la fraîcheur et de cette vue. Il chassa de son esprit toute la colère et la rancune qui l'avait habitée, ou tout du moins il essaya. Durant un bref moment, il réussit, il se sentit plus serein, mais quand il vit les torches des nombreuses patrouilles qui se déplaçaient en contrebas il ne put empêcher son esprit de ramener la pensée de son père au premier plan.

— Argh… Cinq ans et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est «le démon n'a rien à faire ici», je déteste vraiment avoir raison parfois, dit-il en se laissant aller en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver couché sur Krokmou.

Ce dernier à l'entente des paroles de son ami émit un grognement montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé démon par cet homme qui était la cause de leur fuite.

— Je sais mon grand. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il s'était excusé, mais on savait que ça n'arriverait pas, dit-il avant de faire une légère pause en fixant le ciel étoilé. Je suis désolé… Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Je lui en veux tellement, mais je n'aurais pas dû.

Krokmou profita d'une légère pause à la fin de la dernière phrase de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait.

— Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il sincèrement avant de plonger dans ses pensées et de continuer. J'ai changé… Je veux dire avec tout ce qu'on a dû faire ces dernières années, tous ces vikings qu'on a… on n'est plus les mêmes. Je crois que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais avec ce que j'ai fait ce soir… En tout cas merci Krok de ne pas être intervenu, d'avoir fait comme on avait dit même si les choses ne se sont pas passé exactement comme on l'avait prévu. J'espère juste que…

— Tu espères que quoi ? demanda un nouvel arrivant.

Harold se redressa immédiatement et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un cauchemar monstrueux orange strié de bandes noires y avait pris place, portant un dragonnier au regard sévère.

— Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire Thorkell, ce n'est pas la peine… dit Harold en détournant le regard.

Le reportant en contrebas il vit qu'ils ne survolaient plus l'île. Ils l'avaient dépassé et se dirigeaient désormais vers le plus imposant des navires du nord qui se trouvait au large. Songeant qu'il n'avait donné aucun ordre en quittant l'île et que la Garde Noire ne devait pas avoir bougé, il se retourna. Il constata que sans compter Thorkell, seul Eskil et Élia étaient présents.

— Où sont les autres Thorkell ?

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant, hésitant sûrement entre répondre ou faire comprendre à Harold à quel point il avait été inconscient. Il finit par souffler et il prit la parole.

— Je ne sais pas où est passé Eldrid et Alrik est resté avec Raina sur l'île… Tu te rends c…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harold lui coupa la parole.

— Il faut envoyer quelqu'un pour rappeler la Garde Noire, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Élia. Tu veux bien y aller ?

Élia lui sourit et hocha la tête.

— Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Harold… tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, dit-elle sincèrement avant de partir.

— Je vais l'accompagner, dit Eskil avant de la suivre.

— Bon maintenant qu'on n'est plus que tous les deux Harold, il faut qu'on…

Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Harold et Krokmou venaient de plonger vers le navire en contrebas et Thorkell n'eut d'autre choix que de demander à Garm de les suivre. Peu de temps après, ils se posaient tous à l'avant du navire, non loin des dragons qui avaient tiré celui-ci jusqu'ici et qui se reposaient.

Une fois descendu de leurs dragons, Thorkell demanda aux quelques membres de l'équipage qui étaient encore debout à cette heure tardive et qui se trouvaient non loin de bien vouloir aller vers l'arrière du navire. Garm décida également d'aller faire un tour et après que Thorkell lui ait rappelé de faire attention, il décolla.

— Thorkell je préférerais rester un peu seul, tu…

— Non.

Harold qui avait les deux mains posées sur le bastingage en regardant l'océan tourna la tête vers son ami.

— Non, tu peux m'ordonner de partir si tu veux, mais je ne bougerais pas. Il faut qu'on parle Harold.

Harold regarda une dernière fois le vaste océan qui s'étendait sous ses yeux puis il ferma les yeux et écouta le faible bruit de l'eau contre la coque. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler légèrement et de se tourner vers son ami.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire Thorkell. J'ai été inconscient, ce que j'ai fait c'était de la folie. Je le sais Thorkell. Je pensais pouvoir surmonter tout ça, mais quand je l'ai vu… il n'a même pas montré le moindre remords. J'ai laissé mes émotions obscurcir mon jugement, je suis désolé Thorkell. Sincèrement.

Thorkell qui s'était sûrement préparé à faire tout un discours à Harold avait les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, mais devant la sincérité de son ami il ne put garder cette attitude. Laissant s'échapper un souffle de résignation il décroisa les bras et prit la parole.

— Comment veux-tu que je t'engueule quand tu fais ça…

— Quand je fais quoi ?

— Ça, dit-il en désignant Harold. On a l'impression que tu supportes toute la peine du monde et la sincérité dans ta voix… Peu importe ce que je dirais, tu t'en voudras toujours plus n'est-ce pas ? voyant la tête d'Harold il continua. Bien sûr que oui, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— J'ai sauvé les dragons, répondit avec un faible sourire Harold.

— Hum… peut-être, mais si on ne gagne pas la guerre ça n'aura servi à rien et avec ce que tu as fait… Tu as risqué ta vie et ton autorité. Tu étais vraiment obligé de leur dire au début de la réunion que tu n'étais pas là pour te battre et que ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Stoïck était du passé pour te battre quelques minutes plus tard avec lui ? C'était vraiment une belle connerie, maintenant les chefs vont croire que tu laisses passer tes émotions avant la raison… enfin, heureusement que tu as gagné.

— J'ai simplement eu de la chance, fit Harold avec une grimace. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas crié, je serais sûrement mort. Tu sais qui c'était ?

— Élia et Astrid… Elles tiennent vraiment à toi, dit Thorkell avec un sourire en coin.

— Thorkell… dit Harold d'un ton laissant clairement entendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

— Heureusement que ton père a retrouvé ses esprits quand elles ont crié. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, vous vous ressemblez, vous aviez complètement perdu pied avec la réalité en vous battant. Le seul bon point c'est qu'on pourra faire passer ça pour autre chose que de la chance.

— Comment ça ? demanda Harold intrigué.

— Tout le monde était tellement surpris par tout ce qui se passait qu'aucun arbitre n'avait été désigné. C'était un combat officiel, il y aurait dû en avoir un. On pourra justifier l'intervention des filles en disant qu'elles ont agi en remplacement de cet arbitre pour empêcher Stoïck d'enfreindre les règles du duel.

— Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait remettre en cause le duel…

— Pour ça il faudrait qu'il y pense, on s'en servira seulement contre ceux qui viendront dire que tu n'as eu que de la chance. En plus ça impliquerait de recommencer, on n'a franchement pas le temps pour organiser un nouveau duel et à mon avis ni lui ni toi n'avez envie de remettre ça, je me trompe ?

— Non, répondit Harold avant de faire une pause. Tu penses que les chefs du nord vont nous poser des problèmes à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est sûr que ça aurait été mieux de ne pas leur donner d'argument pour qu'il remette en cause ton autorité, mais on s'en sortira, dit-il avant d'hésiter à continuer. Tu n'aurais pas dû, je veux dire, en tant que Protecteur du Nord tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu es censé être celui qui nous guide, pas…

— Pas un viking normal qui a des sentiments ? commença Harold sans laisser le temps à Thorkell de répondre. Je n'ai jamais demandé ce titre…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, n'essaie même pas de me dire que tu n'as rien demandé de tout ça, que mon père ferait sûrement aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux. Je connais le discours et je sais aussi que sans toi on obéirez encore à Drago. Ce que tu as accompli dans le nord ce n'est pas rien.

Harold sourit faiblement au discours de son ami avant de prendre la parole.

— Sans ton père je n'aurais rien réussi, si nous avons uni les clans c'est grâce à lui, si…

— Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, si tu crois ça, c'est que tu te mens à toi même. Mon père t'a aidé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est son œuvre. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que l'amitié avec les dragons ce n'est pas toi ?

— Je crois que tu me surestimes un peu trop Thorkell, je n'aurais rien réussi tout seul, je ne devrais pas recevoir tout le mérite. Tu as participé à cette réussite toi aussi. Et pour les dragons, je suis sûr que même sans moi vous auriez pu vous lier d'amitié avec eux.

Voyant la tête incrédule de son ami, Harold continua.

— Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour te lier avec Garm, il a suffi que je vous laisse dans cette grotte pour que tu en fasses ton ami. Quand je pense que je lui avais demandé de te surveiller…

Thorkell sourit à ce souvenir, cela remontait désormais à plus de deux ans, mais il n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec Harold et ce qu'il avait alors découvert sur les dragons.

— Je n'aurais jamais réussi si je n'avais pas su que c'était possible et ça, c'est grâce à toi. On te doit beaucoup.

À peine Thorkell avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il enchaîna en voyant qu'Harold s'apprêtait à le contredire.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est le coup que tu as pris sur la tête ou le fait de revoir ton père, mais il est grand temps que tu te reprennes. Secoue-toi un peu, casse quelque chose, plonge une tête dans l'océan si ça peut t'aider, mais reprend toi. On va avoir besoin que tu sois au mieux de tes capacités. Avec ce qui s'est passé, ça ne va pas être simple de gagner la confiance des chefs de la Coalition et il va falloir gérer ceux de notre camp. Au moins pour ça on peut compter sur mon père, d'ailleurs il veut nous parler.

Harold prit un instant de réflexion pour réfléchir à tout ce que venait de dire Thorkell et après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes il reprit un visage plus serein. Un visage où il était difficile d'y déchiffrer les émotions, celui qu'il arborait en tant que Protecteur.

— Voilà qui est mieux, fit Thorkell.

— Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, il a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'il voulait nous voir avant qu'on parte de la salle. À tous les coups c'est pour nous passer un savon, toi pour ce que tu as fait et moi pour ne pas t'en avoir empêché, répondit Thorkell avec un sourire contrit.

Harold qui était dos au bastingage s'appuya contre celui-ci et profita quelques instants de la brise marine avant de reprendre la parole.

— Ça ne sait vraiment pas passé comme je l'avais prévu.

— Qui aurait pu pr… commença Thorkell avant de voir l'expression de son ami.

La plupart des vikings n'auraient rien vu sur ce visage qu'Harold essayait de garder impassible, mais Thorkell le connaissait trop bien. Son ami pouvait bien utiliser tous les subterfuges qu'il voulait, il savait quand il lui cachait quelque chose.

— Attends… Tu n'avais quand même pas prévu que quelque chose comme ça se passerait ?!

— Quoi ? Non pas quelque chose comme ça… commença Harold avant d'être coupé.

En entendant les paroles d'Harold et en voyant sa manière de réagir, Thorkell avait eu comme une révélation et petit à petit tout semblait prendre forme dans son esprit.

— Ce que tu as dit à Krokmou avant que le duel commence à propos de quelque chose que tu lui aurais dit… tu lui avais dit de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça ? Tu l'avais prévenu avant même la réunion…

— Il n'avait jamais été question d'un duel… commença Harold, mais Thorkell continuait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Et Eldrid, j'ai cru qu'elle était sortie la première après le duel, qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air… Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ? demanda Thorkell en commençant à s'inquiéter et à s'énerver légèrement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle…

Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un dragon arriva à toute vitesse au-dessus du navire.

— Elle est là, dit la jeune fille en sautant d'Australe.

L'imposant stormcutter n'avait pas fini de se poser qu'Eldrid avait sauté de son dos pour atterrir entre Thorkell et Harold. Son ami finit de se poser en douceur sur le pont, faisant gémir le bois sous son poids. Krokmou vint immédiatement le voir tandis que les jeunes guerriers se remettaient à discuter.

— Eldrid, tu vas bien ? demanda Thorkell légèrement inquiet en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Il posa une main sur son épaule gauche et la serra doucement. Eldrid saisit la main qui venait de se poser et ne la lâcha pas tandis qu'elle répondait.

— Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en laissant percevoir l'affection qu'elle lui portait. J'ai juste été… commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harold.

Elle savait déjà ce que celui-ci allait lui dire, mais vu la nature de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, elle préférait être sûre.

— Tu peux lui dire, commença-t-il avant de jeter un œil aux alentours. Et de toute façon il n'y a personne d'autre, ils sont trop loin pour nous entendre, termina-t-il en désignant les membres de l'équipage qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du navire.

— J'ai été récupérer des informations, dit Eldrid en regarda Thorkell dans les yeux.

— Récupérer des informations… Attends, tu veux dire que tu as profité de tout le remue-ménage qu'a provoqué le duel pour aller espionner ?! Vous aviez tout prévu ?! dit-il en regardant successivement Eldrid et Harold.

— On peut dire ça, commença Eldrid avant de se tourner vers Harold pour qu'il explique.

Ce dernier quitta sa position contre le bastingage et se rapprocha de ses amis.

— Il était prévu que je fasse diversion pendant la réunion. Il fallait qu'Eldrid puisse s'absenter sans que ça se remarque. En plus, j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait des gardes aux portes et je savais qu'il allait falloir les distraire. J'avais organisé ça avec Eldrid et j'avais prévenu Krokmou…

— On aurait aimé te prévenir, les autres aussi, mais il ne fallait pas que vos réactions puissent mettre la puce à l'oreille de tous ceux qui étaient présents, intervint Eldrid en regardant Thorkell.

— Il n'avait jamais été question d'un duel, je devais improviser quelque chose, mais je me suis laissé emporter…

— Un peu trop, intervint Eldrid mécontente. J'ai bien cru que ça allait virer au cauchemar toute cette histoire et ça m'a obligé à rester plus longtemps que prévu.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, fit Harold en se passant une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise. Tu as quand même pu…

— Oui, commença Eldrid avant qu'Harold ne l'interrompe.

— Attends, je vais d'abord terminer d'expliquer à Thorkell, dit-il en tournant son regard vers celui-ci. Donc je devais faire diversion et on peut dire que c'était réussi. Profitant de ça, Eldrid devait réussir à sortir sans se faire remarquer et aller chercher les informations dont on a besoin.

— Comment vous saviez où trouver ces informations ? intervint Thorkell.

— Harold m'avait dit où son père garde ses rapports, ses plans, enfin tout ce qui peut être utile.

— Il les garde donc toujours au même endroit ? demanda Harold.

— Oui, par contre il est complètement paranoïaque ! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de patrouilles que j'ai dû éviter.

— Tu n'avais pas pris Australe ? demanda Thorkell qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Il n'était plus là quand on est sorti…

— Tu as vu ça taille ? fit Eldrid.

Au même moment, l'intéressé qui semblait être en pleine discussion avec Krokmou ou en tout cas quelque chose qui y ressemblait, se tourna vers elle et émit un grognement qui n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Eldrid. C'est juste que ça n'aurait pas été très discret… On aurait forcément été repéré, en tout cas il y aurait eu de fortes chances.

Australe semblait avoir protesté plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et quand elle le vit se désintéresser de la conversation, elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis.

— Comme on s'en doutait, les gardes des portes n'ont pas tardé à te suivre toi et Astrid quand vous êtes revenus avec les armes, dit-elle en regardant Thorkell. Et dès que le duel a commencé, sortir a été un jeu d'enfant. Après ça, j'ai dit à Australe que dès qu'il verrait les portes s'ouvrir il devrait décoller le plus rapidement possible et se mettre hors de vue en attendant. Moi j'ai suivi les indications d'Harold et je suis allé jusqu'à la maison de son père. Ça n'a pas été sans mal et en plus j'avais peur que le duel ne dure pas assez longtemps.

— Tu as quand même eu le temps de récupérer assez d'information ? demanda Harold.

— J'ai noté tout ce que j'ai pu là dedans, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit carnet de cuir. D'après ce que j'ai vu, leurs stocks devraient leur permettre de tenir au mois six mois en cas de siège, sûrement plus en se rationnant comme il faut. Pour leurs effectifs en revanche c'est plus compliqué, il semblerait que les chefs n'aient pas donné d'informations très précises à Stoïck, il faudra attendre que leurs troupes arrivent pour savoir.

— Des prisonniers ? demanda Harold.

Eldrid hocha la tête.

— L'émissaire dont nous avait parlé Astrid ainsi que les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient. Il y en a aussi un quatrième, ils l'ont capturé en prenant le navire.

Harold sut immédiatement de quel navire elle parlait, il n'était difficile de le distinguer dans la flotte de Beurk. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

— Les trois premiers ne doivent pas savoir grand-chose, Drago devait se doutait de ce qui risquait de se passer, par contre le dernier…

— C'est possible, fit Eldrid. Avec de la chance, ils nous laisseront l'interroger même s'ils ont déjà dû le faire. D'ailleurs j'ai aussi noté des positions qui appartiendraient à Drago, il faudra qu'on vérifie avec nos informations.

— Hum… D'autres choses importantes ? demanda Harold.

— Eh bien… il y a bien une chose, dit Eldrid mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Thorkell qui connaissait assez bien la jeune fille pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— J'ai lu… J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'une alliance avec un clan du nord.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe.

— Une… une alliance ? demanda Thorkell en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

— Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Le document ne concernait pas directement cette alliance et je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver plus d'informations.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Harold qui avait du mal à croire qu'Eldrid ait pu partir sans essayer d'en savoir plus.

— Ton père avait placé des gardes autour de la maison, je sais pas si j'ai fait du bruit, qu'ils devaient vérifier l'intérieur ou qu'ils ont eu une intuition, mais ils sont venus inspecter la maison. J'ai été obligé de partir, désolé.

— Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien, lui dit Harold en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule. Donc il aurait réussi à conclure une alliance avec un clan du nord.

— Impossible ! intervint immédiatement Thorkell. Conclure une telle alliance en temps de guerre sans t'en informer, ça… ça serait de la trahison.

Harold devait reconnaître la justesse des propos de Thorkell, cependant il avait du mal à croire qu'un clan ait pu trahir ainsi. Cela lui semblait bien trop dangereux, si la trahison avait été avec Drago il aurait compris. Ce dernier avait de bonnes chances de gagner, par contre trahir en passant un accord avec la Coalition… Non, il avait du mal à y croire. Cela pourrait créer un conflit entre leurs deux camps et les mener tous à leur perte. Par contre en réfléchissant un peu, il se fit la réflexion que ce clan avait peut-être voulu au contraire tenter de rapprocher les deux camps, de renforcer les liens existants, mais il ne voyait pas comment.

— Tu m'as dit que ton père voulait nous parler, c'est peut-être pour ça, il sait peut-être quelque chose, fit Harold.

— C'est possible, il faudra qu'on aille lui en parler dès qu'il reviendra.

— Il risque d'y avoir un problème, dit Eldrid.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent immédiatement, se demandant quelle nouvelle catastrophe allait leur tomber dessus.

— Je suis repassé par la grande salle avant de revenir, les discussions étaient agitées, mais j'ai pu comprendre que les chefs ont été invités à rester sur l'île. Ils ont accepté, sûrement pour ne pas empirer la situation après ce qui s'est passé.

— Génial, dit Thorkell avec dépit.

— On réglera ça demain alors, je préfère ne pas retourner sur Beurk ce soir et il faut mieux pas.

— C'est pas le moment d'empirer les choses, confirma Thorkell.

— Dans ce cas là on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, dit Eldrid. Vu le programme de demain, entre ce problème d'alliance et le combat contre ce dragon, il faudrait mieux qu'on soit en forme.

— C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, fit Harold.

Les jeunes guerriers décidèrent de se séparer. Eldrid monta sur Australe tandis que Thorkell appelait Garm. Ce dernier arriva presque immédiatement et Harold se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Il regarda ses deux amis partirent ensemble et se douta qu'ils allaient sûrement réquisitionner la cabine d'un chef. La plupart de l'équipage dormait sous le pont dans des hamacs ou des couchettes à même le sol. Il s'agissait de navires conçus pour la guerre et non pour le confort, pourtant la cabine qui donnait directement sur le pont faisait exception. Elle était destinée au capitaine du navire et dans le cas où un chef serait à bord, à celui-ci. Chaque cabine était largement assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes et puisque tous les chefs dormiraient sur l'île, il serait bien plus confortable pour ses amis et même la Garde Noire d'y passer la nuit.

En ce qui le concernait, lui et Krokmou dormiraient dans leur cabine. Le navire sur lequel ils se trouvaient était le plus imposant de toute leur flotte. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un vaisseau amiral. Il faisait partie de cette nouvelle catégorie de navire qui pouvait être tiré par des dragons, mais il était légèrement plus grand. De très peu, mais cela était quand même suffisant pour que ça se remarque. Harold n'avait jamais demandé sa construction, mais Hagbard avait décidé qu'en tant que Protecteur du Nord il méritait d'avoir un navire à la hauteur de son titre. Une fois construit, il n'avait plus eu le choix de toute façon. Il avait accompagné les navires des chefs pour qu'Harold puisse s'en servir dès son arrivée et Hagbard avait eu la présence d'esprit de le laisser au large et de sélectionner un autre navire quand il s'était rendu à quais. En y songeant, Harold se fit la réflexion que le navire n'aurait peut-être même pas pu s'amarrer. Les quais de Beurk étaient loin d'être aménagés comme il se devait pour un tel navire.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux autres navires qui encadraient le sien. Il n'y avait là qu'une infime partie de leur flotte, en réalité quasiment rien. Mis à part une petite flotte de défense qui était restée dans le nord et les navires qui étaient ici, tous les autres avaient été réquisitionnés pour transporter les troupes et voguaient actuellement vers Beurk. Il se demandait comment son père et les chefs allaient réagir quand ils verraient la flotte entière. Sans compter qu'une fois réuni avec celle de la Coalition il s'agirait sûrement du plus grand nombre de navires jamais réunis de toute l'histoire viking. Il avait presque hâte de voir ça, à n'en pas douter ce serait un spectacle fascinant.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, accompagné de Krokmou, il avait pris la direction de sa cabine. Il salua les gardes qui se trouvaient devant et l'un d'eux lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Il ne s'agissait pas de membres de la Garde Noire, mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il espérait même qu'aucun de ses amis ne prendrait l'initiative de les faire remplacer. Il fallait que la Garde soit au meilleure de sa forme pour le lendemain et il savait que chacun des hommes présents sur le navire était largement compétent.

Il remercia les gardes et entra dans la cabine. La lumière diffusée par la lune et qui pénétrait par les vitres qui composaient le fond de la cabine était suffisante et il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la moindre bougie. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus tandis que Krokmou allait s'installer dans un espace dégagé spécialement pour lui. Avec un temps de retard, il songea qu'il ferait bien d'enlever son armure, mais la fatigue le rattrapa et il ferma les yeux un instant. _Juste deux minutes puis je l'enlève…_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une chaude lumière se déversait dans la cabine. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'un instant pourtant il ne faisait pas de doute que le jour était levé. Le navire avait dû être orienté de sorte que l'arrière se trouve plein Est et le soleil déversait ses rayons à travers les vitres de la cabine. La lumière l'éblouissait et il fut reconnaissant à l'ombre qui s'interposa avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne.

— Bien dormi ? demanda une voix féminine.

Harold se redressa immédiatement et se leva dans la foulée. Il chancela légèrement, le sommeil ne voulait pas le quitter et se lever si rapidement lui avait fait tourner la tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Ce n'est que moi, prend le temps de te réveiller.

Il finit par s'habituer à la lumière et après avoir chassé le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit, il se rendit compte que la personne qui lui faisait face n'était autre qu'Élia. Elle lui sourit et retira sa main de son épaule. Harold jeta un œil à la cabine. Elle occupait toute la largeur du navire, mais pour autant elle n'était pas si grande qu'on aurait pu le penser, et ce même si elle était capable d'accueillir un dragon ou plusieurs personnes. La longueur avait été réduite au minimum nécessaire tant pour la cabine que pour la dunette qui se trouvait au-dessus et d'où le capitaine donnait ses ordres. Juste à l'entrée de la cabine se trouvait un râtelier qui aurait normalement dû accueillir les épées d'Harold si celui-ci y avait pensé plutôt que de dormir avec. L'espace droit était occupait, quant à lui, par un grand lit au pied duquel se trouvait un coffre. Si cet espace servait à se reposer, celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté en revanche servait à travailler… et à manger songea Harold en voyant la nourriture qui l'attendait sur une table qui servait normalement de bureau ou pour les réunions. Il y avait aussi sur le mur le plus à gauche une étagère incrustée dans le mur et une carte des îles se trouvait sur le mur qui faisait office de parois entre la cabine et le pont.

— C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? demanda Harold en voyant la nourriture sur la table.

— Après ton combat d'hier tu dois sûrement avoir faim et la journée risque de ne pas être de tout repos.

— Eh bien… merci, mais ça fait peut-être un peu trop pour une seule personne.

Élia lui sourit.

— Pour te dire la vérité, je comptais manger avec toi, enfin si…

— Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, ça sera avec plaisir… Au fait où est Krokmou ?

— Il est sorti prendre l'air et je me suis permis de lui donner à manger.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça.

Élia lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et l'expression de son visage laissait clairement exprimer qu'elle considérait que ce n'était rien. Les deux amis allèrent s'installer et commencèrent à manger. Voyant la bonne humeur qu'arborait Élia, Harold ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle en était la raison. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation était au beau fixe dernièrement et en la voyant agir comme elle le faisait il se doutait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il avait beau avoir essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. C'était une fille qui n'était pas du genre à abandonner et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher cela même si elle avait sûrement plus d'une idée en tête pour le convaincre qu'il faisait le mauvais choix en choisissant Astrid. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle et il savait que si Astrid n'avait pas débarqué, ils auraient… Ses pensées dérivant vers ce qui aurait pu arriver, il les stoppa immédiatement. Élia qui se trouvait en face de lui, lui sourit. _Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, c'est pas possible, les dieux doivent vraiment m'en vouloir…_ Légèrement agacé Harold mordit avec détermination dans la tranche de pain qu'il s'était coupé, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il posa la question.

— Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il y a une raison particulière ?

Élia sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

— Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, tu m'as fait peur hier, j'ai vraiment cru… dit-elle la peur voilant brièvement son regard avant de se reprendre. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire et il s'en voulait pour son comportement de la veille.

— Je suis désolé et merci, fit Harold avant de voir le regard interrogatif de son amie. Thorkell m'a dit que mon père ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il ta entendu crier toi et… dit-il avant d'être coupé.

— J'espère qu'il t'a aussi dit que tu avais pas intérêt à recommencer. Je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu as une idée comme ça je t'assomme.

Harold resta quelques instants silencieux face à la force avec laquelle son amie avait asséné ses propos. Il sentait que s'il devait avoir cette conversation avec elle, ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec Thorkell et il préféra changer de sujet. Il s'empara du pot de miel qui trônait sur la table et reprit la parole.

— En parlant de Thorkell, tu l'as vu ce matin ?

— Il est sur l'île, d'ailleurs il veut te voir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sa façon de le regarder et la manière dont elle souriait lui laissa penser qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et il avait presque peur de lui demander de quoi il était question.

— Encore des problèmes ?

— Ça dépend, dit-elle avant de faire une courte pause semblant hésiter une nouvelle fois sur quoi dire. Apparemment les chefs de la Coalition ont décidé de venir pour vérifier que tout ce que tu as dit sur ce dragon est vrai. Du coup les chefs du nord veulent aussi venir, ça complique un peu l'organisation, il va falloir qu'on y aille avec les navires.

Harold souffla à l'entente des paroles de son amie.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il résigné. Il doit sûrement m'attendre, il faut aussi que je parle avec Hagbard pour organiser tout ça. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher un peu.

Élia acquiesça et tous deux terminèrent rapidement de manger. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Harold demanda à Élia de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il enleva son armure et avisant une petite bassine il la remplit avec l'eau d'une gourde qui se trouvait non loin. Il se lava rapidement, changea de vêtement et il remit son armure.

À peine fut-il sorti de la cabine que les gardes et les membres de l'équipage qui se trouvaient non loin le saluèrent en se frappant le poing sur le cœur. Krokmou quitta Kara, la dragonne d'Élia et vint le voir dès qu'il l'aperçut.

— Alors mon grand, bien dormi ?

Krokmou lui fit comprendre que oui et Harold enchaîna.

— Moi aussi, même si ça aurait été sûrement mieux si j'avais pensé à enlever cette armure, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Élia. Bon, je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire si on veut pouvoir signer l'alliance ce soir. Tu veux bien aller t'assurer que la Garde Noire est prête à partir ? Je vais aller voir Thorkell et Hagbard, avec de la chance ils auront déjà tout réglé.

Élia hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle salua ensuite Harold comme il se devait et se dirigea vers sa dragonne. À peine fut-elle installée que le razolame décolla. L'instant d'après, alors qu'Harold comptait partir avec Krokmou, un stormcutter se posa lourdement et bien trop rapidement. Harold reconnut immédiatement le dragon d'Eldrid et celle-ci descendit de son ami comme une furie.

— Tu sais où est Thorkell ?!

La jeune fille était énervée, très énervée. Harold ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre et il se demanda quelle bourde avait pu encore faire son ami. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire où il était, mais en la voyant se rapprocher, il s'aperçut qu'elle serait les poings et ce qu'elle disait ne le rassurait pas.

— Dès que je le vois je le massacre ! Il va regretter d'être né ! Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais quand ça sera le bon moment qu'il disait, gardons ça secret… Et il a fallu que je sois d'accord avec lui… Tout ça, c'est de ça faute…

— Eldrid calme toi et si tu me disais ce qui ce passe.

— Alors tu sais où il est ?! demanda-t-elle, faisant comme si Harold n'avait rien dit.

Ce dernier songea qu'elle devait vraiment être passée au-delà de l'énervement pour lui parler ainsi devant tout le monde. Les nordiens n'agissaient jamais ainsi, même les chefs lui parlaient avec respect et en voyant l'état de son amie il craignit qu'elle ne mette vraiment ses menaces à exécution.

— Je… non, je ne sais pas. Je viens de me lever, mentit Harold.

En voyant le regard que lui jetaient les gardes qui l'avaient entendu parler avec Élia, il espéra qu'Eldrid ne comprendrait pas qu'il mentait. Heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'aurait su dire, dès qu'il eut répondu elle remonta sur Australe et partit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute Harold. Vous savez ? dit-il en se tournant vers les gardes.

Les deux gardes secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, ils n'en savaient rien et Harold n'en fut pas étonné. Si c'était une histoire entre Thorkell et Eldrid, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un soit au courant vu qu'ils avaient décidé de cacher leur relation à tout le monde. Harold avait cependant un très mauvais pressentiment. En songeant à la relation de ses amis, ainsi qu'aux paroles d'Eldrid et à cette histoire d'alliance dont elle avait parlé, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui lui faisait très peur et il essaya de la chasser de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha de monter sur Krokmou pour rejoindre Thorkell. _Toute cette histoire sent la catastrophe…Mes dieux, je vous en pris dites moi que j'ai tort…_


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de discuter avec ceux qui le veulent ;)  
**

 **Concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, comme vous allez le voir il est du point de vue d'Harold et le prochain chapitre par contre sera totalement du point de vue d'Astrid. Il est quasiment terminé, j'ai encore quelques dialogues et paragraphes à rajouter, à améliorer certains points et à faire la correction, mais pour une fois vous n'aurez pas à attendre 2 semaines :)**

 **Blue: Merci! Heureux que ça t'ait plu ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

La mer était calme, c'était à peine s'il pouvait voir les bateaux qu'il contemplait frémir sous le faible assaut de l'océan. Il faisait beau et malgré l'heure encore peu avancée le soleil le réchauffait de ses rayons. Le printemps serait bientôt installé et avec lui viendraient les affres de la guerre. La guerre… Pendant un instant il songea que sans elle, il aurait sûrement était en train d'organiser une expédition pour découvrir le monde. Le nord s'était remis du premier conflit qui l'avait opposé aux hommes de Drago et il se portait bien avant toute cette histoire.

Il aurait pu laisser Hagbard et quelques personnes de confiance s'occuper de tout pendant un moment. Il serait parti avec un petit groupe pour explorer, peut-être serait-il allé encore plus au nord pour voir s'il existait vraiment quelque chose par là-bas ou bien… Il secoua la tête et chassa rapidement ces pensées. Tout cela n'arriverait plus maintenant ou en tout cas pas avant longtemps. Il tourna son regard vers l'île qui se trouvait non loin. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher d'y aller pour retrouver son ami, mais il appréhendait ce qu'il lui dirait.

— Allez Krokmou, il faut y… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

Deux dragonniers, à l'armure noire, montés chacun sur un cauchemar monstrueux venaient d'apparaître devant lui et il les reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Vald et Lara, ils avaient rejoint la Garde Noire assez récemment, en réalité juste avant leur départ de l'île d'Hagbard. Ils étaient originaires de deux clans différents, mais ils avaient passé des mois sur l'île d'Hagbard avant d'être intégrés à la Garde Noire. Même s'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, il les appréciait et ils s'entendaient bien. S'il se souvenait bien Vald, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir coupé court, devait avoir dix-neuf ans. Lara quant à elle, devait avoir dix-huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux auburn qui lui atteignaient l'épaule du côté gauche et qui flottaient au vent tandis que du côté droit, trois tresses plaquées couraient le long de son crâne.

— Protecteur ! dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble en portant leur poing sur le cœur.

Harold comprit immédiatement qu'une mission devait leur avoir été confiée. Les nordiens étaient d'une nature très respectueuse, mais ils étaient bien plus informels quand ils étaient en petit groupe. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois et qui plus est sur leurs dragons, en plein ciel, la seule raison pour qu'ils suivent le protocole était qu'ils avaient une tâche à accomplir. L'ayant compris il attendit de voir de quoi il retournait.

— Thorkell veut te voir, il nous a demandé de te conduire jusqu'à lui, dit Vald.

— Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'il veut que vous me protégiez et que vous vous assuriez que je ne vais rien faire de fou ou de dangereux, répliqua Harold avec un sourire.

Les deux dragonniers se contentèrent de sourire, confirmant les propos d'Harold.

— J'ai vu Eldrid tout à l'heure et elle était plutôt en colère, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

— Euh… Thorkell nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire, il veut t'en parler lui-même, répondit Lara légèrement mal à l'aise.

Harold qui était déjà inquiet eut soudain très peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir en rejoignant son ami. _Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça,_ songea-t-il avant de laisser s'échapper un souffle de mécontentement.

— Très bien, allons-y alors.

Encadré des deux dragonniers à l'armure noire, Harold et Krokmou prirent la direction de l'île et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du village. De jour celui-ci semblait bien moins sinistre et même s'il avait du mal à reconnaître son village natal avec le mur imposant qui le ceignait il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. Une époque où il était encore bercé d'illusions et d'espoirs irréalisables. Il avait longtemps refusé de voir la part sombre qui pouvait habiter les vikings, pensant qu'il était possible de faire entendre raison même au plus borné d'entre eux. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il savait désormais que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient être raisonnées et il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

— Thorkell attend devant la grande salle, dit Lara.

Les paroles de la jeune fille firent sortir Harold de ses pensées et il demanda à Krokmou de prendre la direction qu'on venait de leur indiquer. Il arriva rapidement à destination et avant même de se poser il remarqua son ami qui faisait les cent pas non loin de son dragon. Harold le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'agissait ainsi que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une impasse. Le problème devait être particulièrement grave.

— Allez Krokmou, allons voir quelle catastrophe nous a encore dégoté Thorkell…

Krokmou descendit en piqué avant de se stabiliser et de se poser non loin de Thorkell qui s'immobilisa. Vald et Lara allèrent se poser plus loin pour que les deux amis puissent discuter en paix. Les beurkiens qui se trouvaient non loin et qui n'avaient cessé de discuter à voix basse en observant Thorkell, trouvèrent tout d'un coup mieux à faire en voyant arriver Harold et Krokmou. Ce dernier les regardait avec une telle méfiance qu'Harold se demanda si son ami pourrait un jour se sentir en sécurité sur cette île avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. _Et moi, le pourrais-je ?_

Certains entrèrent dans la grande salle dont les portes étaient ouvertes tandis que d'autres descendirent rapidement vers le village. En quelques secondes il ne resta que les deux gardes qui avaient pour ordre de surveiller l'entrée de la grande salle.

— Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire fuir tout le monde aussi rapidement, dit Harold avec un léger sourire.

Il avait espéré que Thorkell réagirait, qu'il en plaisanterait peut-être, mais au contraire celui-ci resta muet. Il avait un visage grave et inquiet, et Harold avait l'impression que lui aussi aurait bien aimé fuir le plus loin possible. En le voyant ainsi il eut la certitude que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé et que le problème devait être particulièrement sérieux. Harold s'approcha de son ami et celui-ci réagit enfin.

— Harold… c'est une véritable catastrophe. Je sais pas… je sais pas comment te dire ça… dit Thorkell en essayant de rester calme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Harold.

Il avait envie de croire qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait interprété les signes de la pire des manières. Il en était venu à espérer que Thorkell avait commis une erreur, peut-être sérieuse, mais qu'il serait possible de résoudre. Il savait au fond de lui que ça ne tenait pas la route, mais il préférait cette théorie bancale à celle qu'il s'était imaginé. La bonne humeur d'Élia, la colère d'Eldrid et ses paroles, ainsi que cette histoire d'alliance. Il avait bien une petite idée qui pouvait lier tous ces éléments, mais il faisait tout pour la chasser de son esprit.

— Ce que j'ai fait ? C'est pas moi, je te le jure ! J'y suis pour rien.

— Vraiment ? J'ai vu Eldrid tout à l'heure et elle était plutôt énervée contre toi, alors si tu n'as rien fait je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

— Elle est au courant ? demanda d'une voix blanche Thorkell avant de commencer à perdre son calme. Non, non, c'est pas possible… elle va me tuer. On doit absolument trouver une solution Harold.

Thorkell recommença à faire les cent pas. Le fait qu'Eldrid soit au courant semblait particulièrement l'inquiéter et il eut la quasi-certitude que son ami était personnellement impliqué.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que sache exactement ce qu'il se passe. Calme-toi et explique-moi.

— Oui, très bien… tu as raison, dit-il en se forçant à respirer plus calmement.

Thorkell ferma les yeux un instant. Il était fils de chef et à la tête de la Garde Noire. Harold comptait sur lui. Il se devait d'être capable de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Il fit un effort, souffla plusieurs fois et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il observa son ami, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les poignées des deux épées qui dépassaient de son dos.

— Euh… Tu voudrais pas d'abord me donner tes épées ? Tu risques de t'énerver quand tu vas savoir…

— Thorkell !

— Très bien, comme tu voudras, mais promets moi de rester calme…

Cette fois Harold eut l'impression qu'il allait lui aussi être personnellement impliqué dans ce mystérieux problème et son angoisse monta d'un cran. L'idée qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt revint à la charge et à chaque seconde qui passait les pièces du puzzle semblaient pouvoir s'imbriquer de plus en plus facilement. Une nouvelle fois il chassa cela de son esprit.

— Thorkell… commença Harold, l'énervement couvant dans sa voix. Si ça continue comme ça, c'est toi qui vas me faire perdre mon calme. Je dois encore voir ton père pour organiser le transport des chefs puisqu'il semble qu'ils veuillent venir. En plus on doit vaincre un dragon dangereux et signer une alliance, et tout ça en un minimum de temps, alors dis-moi quel est le problème !

Thorkell sembla hésiter une dernière fois, tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Son père devait sûrement s'y trouver et peut-être avait-il espéré qu'il serait celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Harold, mais personne ne sortit. Il souffla une dernière fois et prit la parole.

— Je vais me marier avec Astrid, dit-il aussi vite que possible.

À l'entente des paroles de son ami, Harold resta figé, comme déconnecté du monde réel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Thorkell et Astrid… Impossible_. Cela lui semblait complètement insensé. En regroupant tous les éléments qu'il avait, son esprit avait émis l'hypothèse d'un mariage, mais il avait tout fait pour la chasser. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que cela puisse concerner Thorkell et Astrid, en réalité si, quelques secondes plus tôt l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il avait préféré la faire disparaître immédiatement. Désormais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il devait faire face à la réalité.

— C'est… c'est une blague Thorkell ? demanda difficilement Harold.

Thorkell secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— Malheureusement non… Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi.

 _Et moi qui voulais lui dire ce que je ressens… Mes dieux, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? À croire que je suis maudit, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans qu'il y ait un problème. Et ça explique le comportement d'Élia, elle devait être au courant…_

— Comment ?

Harold semblait être partagé entre le désespoir et l'envie de faire un massacre. Krokmou s'était rapproché, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était prêt à soutenir son ami. Ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Thorkell, car si Harold décidait de faire quelque chose de complètement fou, il faudrait sûrement maîtriser les deux et ce n'était pas partie gagné.

— Je vais t'expliquer, mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Raina est venue m'expliquer que ton père avait des doutes sur Astrid. L'un de ses amis, Varek, était au courant qu'elle avait libéré les dragons de l'arène, comme elle nous l'a raconté. En plus, elle n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait découvert quand ils sont venus la première fois dans le nord. Tu sais quand elle m'a suivi dans la forêt… Et après elle a été un peu trop pressée de revenir. Stoïck a eu des doutes et il a interrogé Varek. Pour protéger son amie, il a inventé une histoire. Il lui a dit que Freyja est intervenue entre elle et moi, il ne se doutait pas que ça irait si loin. Stoïck a préféré croire ça. Apparemment entre une trahison et la possibilité que les Dieux soient intervenus et qu'Astrid soit tombée amoureuse de moi, il a préféré choisir ce qui lui convenait le mieux et il s'en est servi pour essayer de créer une alliance avec mon père.

— Donc tout ça, c'est à cause de mon père… et de Varek... dit Harold en serrant le poing droit.

— En quelque sorte… Tu veux bien rester calme et ne rien faire d'irresponsable, j'aimerais bien éviter qu'on reproduise ce qui s'est passé hier…

Harold prit conscience de la douleur dans sa main à force de serrer le poing et voyant le regard inquiet de Krokmou, il essaya de se calmer. Il était énervé contre son père, mais il savait aussi que Thorkell avait raison. Il devait se retenir d'aller s'en prendre à lui sans quoi toute cette histoire risquait de finir encore plus mal que le combat de la veille. À la place il essaya de réfléchir à une solution et réalisa que s'il y avait un problème c'était parce que la proposition avait été acceptée.

— Ton père a accepté, c'est ça ?

— Malheureusement, dit-il sans pouvoir cacher une pointe de désespoir. Raina m'a dit qu'il a accepté le jour même où il est arrivé ici, je sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui en parler, il est à l'intérieur avec Stoïck, ils s'organisent pour le voyage des chefs, dit Thorkell en désignant la grande salle du regard.

— Et il n'a pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça ? dit avec amertume Harold.

— Euh… Eh bien… Oui, commença Thorkell avec hésitation.

Harold ne faisait jamais grand cas du protocole, au contraire même, il avait toujours laissait une grande liberté à tout le monde. Ce qui lui avait permis de bien s'entendre avec une bonne partie des chefs et pendant un très court instant Thorkell se demanda si Harold n'allait pas changer sa manière de fonctionner à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose pour cette histoire de mariage, en tout cas pas officiellement, continua Thorkell. Ton titre ne te permet pas de donner d'ordre sur ce genre de chose malheureusement. Et pour les discussions qu'a commencées mon père, on n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, surtout si tu veux qu'on ait signé l'alliance ce soir. Il faut qu'on règle le problème de ce dragon dans la journée, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Thorkell avait beau en vouloir à son père pour la décision qu'il avait prise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le défendre. Toute cette histoire l'énervait et l'inquiétait. Il essayait de rester calme, de ne pas s'emporter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toutes les fois où il aurait été possible de régler le problème avant qu'il n'apparaisse et il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il en voulait le plus. À lui-même, à son père, ou à Harold.

— Très bien, fit Harold les bras croisés et passablement énervé. De toute façon il faut mieux que j'évite d'y aller. Dire que j'avais prévu de tout dire à Astrid… Tu sais comment elle a pris la nouvelle ?

— Non, je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Raina. J'étais plutôt sonné quand elle m'a annoncé ça. Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est Eldrid… Elle risque de me tuer avant même que j'aie pu lui expliquer. Tu aurais dû parler à Astrid bien plus tôt, on aurait peut-être évité tout ça… dit-il avec une pointe de reproche.

Harold n'aurait su dire si son ami avait fait exprès de lâcher cette dernière phrase de cette manière ou si c'était involontaire, mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que d'eux deux ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui était le plus fautif. Bien malgré lui, il n'arriva pas à faire comme si de rien n'était et il s'énerva.

— Tu te fous de moi Thorkell ?! C'est moi qui aurais dû aller parler plus tôt à Astrid ? Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est toi qui aurais dû dire la vérité à ton père. Regarde où nous a menés votre idée à toi et Eldrid de vouloir garder votre relation secrète.

— C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu n'es pas vraiment bien placé pour me reprocher d'avoir gardé ça secret ! Je crois qu'entre nous deux c'est toi qui caches le plus de choses !

Thorkell avait prononçait sa dernière phrase avec force. Les deux amis se faisaient face et semblaient avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient. Ils semblaient être prêts à lancer une nouvelle salve d'accusations quand ils furent interrompus.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!

Hagbard venait d'arriver à côté des deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu arriver. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'entre eux et prit la parole.

— Alors que se passe-t-il, j'ai entendu crier. Je vous rappelle qu'on est censé montrer un front uni alors ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, dit-il en jetant un regard vers la grande salle dont il était sorti rapidement.

Harold et Thorkell réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient laissé emporter. Ils virent que Vald et Lara s'étaient rapprochés, sûrement pour intervenir s'ils avaient été trop loin. Quelques vikings se trouvaient également à l'entrée de la grande salle, dont Stoïck. Ils regardèrent pendant quelques instants le petit groupe et constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, ils partirent accomplir ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

— C'est à cause du mariage, fit Harold.

Hagbard sembla perdre immédiatement toute envie de faire des remontrances aux deux jeunes hommes.

— Je m'en doutais, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas comme ça, dit-il à son fils.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? demanda Thorkell.

Hagbard se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement mal à l'aise face à cette question.

— Le voyage avait été fatiguant et en arrivant Stoïck nous a proposé à boire, entre la fatigue et ça, je me suis laissé convaincre… Surtout que tu m'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Astrid et l'un de ses amis a confirmé à Stoïck pour vous deux. Et puis il était grand temps Thorkell ! s'exclama Hagbard en se reprenant. À ton âge j'étais déjà marié avec ta mère… Elle aurait été fière de celui que tu es devenu et de voir ton mariage, continua-t-il en laissant s'échapper une pointe de tristesse à la fin de sa phrase. Alors où est le problème ? C'est à cause de l'alliance que va engendrer le mariage ? Une fois qu'on se sera occupé du dragon, nos deux camps seront alliés et le mariage renforcera un peu plus nos liens, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique…

— Le problème… commença Thorkell, c'est que je n'aime pas Astrid. C'est Harold qui est amoureux d'elle… Il lui a juste fallu une éternité pour le reconnaître...

— Et Thorkell est avec Eldrid, enchaîna Harold de mauvaise humeur. Ils ont préféré garder leur relation secrète pour pas avoir à se marier immédiatement. Voilà où ça nous a menés…

— Attendez, quoi ? Stoïck m'a assuré…

— Stoïck a cru ce qu'il voulait croire, il doit même être persuadé de tout ce qu'il t'a dit, dit Thorkell avec rancœur.

Hagbard fit courir son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de se masser le front en réalisant le problème.

— J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait été bien de m'en parler. Surtout toi Thorkell ! Pour Harold je peux comprendre, mais toi Thorkell tu sais ce que j'en pense…

— Justement, je savais que tu m'aurais forcé à faire ma demande… On voulait prendre notre temps avec Eldrid… J'avais pas imaginé que tu accepterais une demande sans même m'en parler !

Hagbard connaissait bien assez son fils pour entendre les reproches sous-jacents, mais il savait que s'énerver ne mènerait à rien et il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre calmement.

— On reparlera de tout ça Thorkell, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas le luxe de se disputer. C'est bien compris ? dit Hagbard en regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui semblèrent entendre raison. Très bien. Le problème c'est que j'ai accepté la proposition et vous savez que je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole.

Harold s'était douté qu'il dirait ça, il connaissait désormais bien assez les nordiens pour savoir qu'ils faisaient quasiment toujours passer l'honneur avant toute chose. Hagbard avait donné sa parole et revenir dessus aurait été aller contre ses principes. En plus, avec les relations déjà tendues entre eux et la Coalition, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de les offenser.

— Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, fit Thorkell.

— Désolé fils, mais je ne vois pas. Enfin… la jeune Hofferson pourrait allait tout dire à Stoïck et peut-être qu'il pourrait renoncer. Mais cela risque de le mettre en mauvaise posture face aux autres chefs, ils pourraient croire qu'il ne tient pas ses paroles.

— Et il faudrait mieux éviter qu'Astrid ne soit obligée d'aller tout lui dire, intervint Harold. Avec ce qu'elle a fait pour les dragons sans compter Tempête, Stoïck risque de mal le prendre… dit-il avant de plonger dans ses pensées.

— Et quand on voit ce qui s'est passé hier entre vous deux… fit Thorkell.

— S'il décide de la sanctionner ou s'il considère qu'elle a trahi son clan… commença Hagbard. On ne pourra pas intervenir sans mettre en danger l'alliance et on en a besoin. Je suis désolé pour vous deux, mais…

— J'ai peut-être une idée, le coupa Harold. Je crois me souvenir d'un texte disant qu'il est possible de repousser un mariage en temps de guerre ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça te dit quelque chose, demanda Harold en se tournant vers Hagbard.

Ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir et après ce qui parut une éternité il répondit.

— La tradition d'Erika, oui ça pourrait fonctionner, dit-il avant de voir les regards interrogatifs. C'était une princesse qui a vécu il y a très longtemps, si elle a existé, c'est difficile à savoir. Vous avez déjà dû entendre certaines histoires à son sujet, elle a accompli de grands exploits. Et il y a cette tradition qu'on lui attribue. En temps de guerre, il serait possible de repousser tout mariage, même pour conclure une alliance, à après le conflit. Le but serait d'éprouver les liens des promis et des clans quand ils ne viennent pas du même. Dans ce cas-là, ça implique quand même une promesse d'assistance, une sorte d'alliance, mais le mariage est repoussé.

— Donc on peut se servir de cette tradition, dit Thorkell en reprenant espoir. Ça ne permettra peut-être pas de l'annuler, mais on gagne du temps pour trouver une solution.

— Oui… On va trouver... fit Harold en semblant déjà perdu dans ses pensées à chercher une solution.

— Très bien, on va faire comme ça alors et on trouvera une solution définitive plus tard. Je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant on a plus urgent à faire. J'ai organisé avec Stoïck le voyage, tous les chefs vont embarquer sur nos navires puisque ce sont les plus rapides. Pour plus de sécurité ils vont être répartis sur chaque navire, seul le tien Harold n'est pas concerné. Je me suis dit que si tu en as besoin, tu ne voudras pas y voir de beurkiens.

— C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Quand serons-nous prêts à partir ? demanda Harold en faisant un effort pour se concentrer.

— Dans très peu de temps, tout le monde est prêt chez nous, il manque juste les chefs de la Coalition. Stoïck est parti les informer, dès qu'ils auront embarqués on pourra partir.

— Tu ferais sûrement mieux d'aller vérifier que tout se passe bien dans ce cas.

Hagbard approuva et regarda une dernière fois les deux jeunes hommes.

— Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, souvenez-vous, on a besoin de cette alliance. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments mettre en péril des vies, les mit-il en garde avant de partir.

Il s'arrêta juste après et tourna son regard vers Harold.

— J'ai failli oublié, Harold, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement de ce que tu as fait hier… dit-il avec un regard appuyé avant de partir pour de bon.

Harold comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien qu'avec ses amis. Hagbard avait tendance à agir avec lui comme avec Thorkell et il redoutait déjà cette conversation qui finirait pas arriver.

— Thorkell, tu veux bien rejoindre Élia, je lui ai demandé de vérifier que la Garde Noire est prête. Occupe-toi des dernières vérifications et essaie de parler à Eldrid…

— Toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas parler à Astrid ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Harold avec une pointe de déception. Si je lui dis, elle risque d'aller parler à Stoïck, enfin si elle partage mes sentiments. Mais si elle fait ça et qu'il considère qu'elle les a trahis… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera et ton père à raison. Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de tout le monde à cause de mes sentiments. Si ça se passe mal et que j'interviens, l'alliance risque de tomber à l'eau. Alors pour l'instant, le mieux est peut-être de laisser les choses ainsi en attendant de trouver une solution.

Il était évident que cela avait été difficile pour Harold d'en venir à cette conclusion et Thorkell posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien.

— Désolé pour tout à l'heure Harold, pour m'être énervé. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aussi. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va trouver une solution ?

— Moi aussi je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution. Je vais retourner sur le navire et commencer à chercher en attendant qu'on parte. Le seul bon point c'est qu'à cause de toi j'ai lu à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé sur les mariages et les traditions qui y sont associées dans le nord.

Harold sourit faiblement une dernière fois à son ami pour le rassurer et il se dirigea vers Krokmou. Il espérait vraiment qu'il trouverait une réponse à leur problème, qu'elle existait, mais il craignait que dans toute l'histoire viking jamais personne n'ait inventé une solution à une telle situation.

— Comment ça ? demanda intrigué Thorkell.

— Si je me souviens bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait passer un savon par Eldrid quand j'ai passé une nuit blanche à la bibliothèque à cause de toi… Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? répondit Harold juste avant de demander à Krokmou de décoller.

Il fut immédiatement rejoint et encadré par les deux jeunes dragonniers en armure noire qui avaient reçu pour mission de le protéger. Ils prirent la direction des navires, laissant Thorkell réfléchir aux paroles de son ami.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour!**

 **Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre avec de l'avance.**

 ** **Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ;)****

 ** **Bonne lecture!****

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Astrid frappa plusieurs fois sur le pilier en bois du bâtiment dont s'échappaient une odeur de métal chauffé et le bruit fracassant du marteau s'abattant dessus. Un viking à la jambe de bois et au bras gauche se terminant par un marteau se retourna en entendant le bruit caractéristique annonçant un visiteur. Il demanda à un jeune homme, sûrement son apprenti, de venir le remplacer et il rejoignit Astrid.

— Ah Astrid, tu tombes bien, dit-il en se saisissant d'une hache à double tranchant. Elle est terminée, essaie de ne pas la perdre celle-là.

Astrid se saisit de l'arme que lui tendait Gueulfor et la contempla pendant quelques instants.

— Elle est parfaite, merci Gueulfor.

En vérité elle aurait préféré une hache en fer de Gronk, mais elle se retint de le dire. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Gueulfor sache comment faire et l'arme qu'il lui avait confectionnée était déjà un bel ouvrage.

— Tu aurais pas vu Harold par hasard ? demanda le forgeron.

— Pas depuis qu'il a quitté la salle hier soir.

Elle aurait aimé le voir, lui parler et en même temps non. Elle avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée que lui et Élia étaient ensemble. Raina avait beau dire qu'elle se trompait peut-être, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. En plus maintenant il y avait cette histoire de mariage et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en discuter avec Harold.

— Ah… fit Gueulfor sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. Si tu le vois dis-lui que j'aimerais lui parler, tu veux bien ?

— Oui, pas de problème, répondit-elle avant de faire une pause. Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille retrouver Raina et Alrik.

Gueulfor ne connaissait pas Alrik, en revanche il savait qui était Raina et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il fit un signe à Astrid et repartit s'occuper de la forge.

Astrid partit en direction des quais, mais avant même d'avoir quitté la grande place, elle aperçut Stoïck et celui-ci se dirigea vers elle.

— Chef, le salua-t-elle quand il fut arrivé à son niveau.

— Astrid, ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Je voulais te prévenir que tu dois rejoindre les quais, on va embarquer sur les navires des nordiens. Avec les chefs de la Coalition on a décidé de les accompagner pour vérifier ce que nous a dit H… cette histoire de dragon. Ne tarde pas, je te retrouve là-bas, lui dit Stoïck avant de partir.

Il prit la direction de la forge, sûrement pour prévenir Gueulfor et Astrid décida de se dépêcher de rejoindre Raina et Alrik. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en haut des falaises surplombant le port et elle espérait avoir le temps de leur parler. Sa hache en main, elle fit aussi vite que possible et à l'approche de sa destination elle vit trois dragonniers vêtus de noir avec leurs dragons. Ils étaient au bord de la falaise et semblaient discuter vivement.

Astrid quitta le sentier principal qui commençait à s'incliner pour entamer la descente vers le port et se rapprocha d'eux. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis. Il y avait bien un cauchemar monstrueux et un dragon vipère, mais elle ne connaissait pas les deux dragonniers qui avaient la tête baissé. À leurs attitudes on aurait presque cru voir des enfants qui se faisaient gronder. Elle comprit pourquoi juste après et devina dans la foulée l'identité du dernier d'entre eux.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! On a été clair pourtant, tant que l'alliance n'est pas signée, vous ne devez pas vous poser sur l'île sans autorisation ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de sanction. Maintenant rejoignez les autres !

Les deux dragonniers partirent immédiatement et celui qui était resté se retourna. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, assez belle. Élia. Astrid ne pouvait faire autrement que de le reconnaître même si cela lui faisait mal. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et de bonne humeur. Voyant Astrid qui n'était plus très loin, elle combla l'espace qui existait entre elles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Astrid qui préférait prendre les devants pour empêcher Élia de choisir le sujet de conversation.

— Ils voulaient voir Raina, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu, mais vu que ton chef n'apprécie pas vraiment les dragons, on a interdit à tout le monde d'atterrir sur l'île sans autorisation, dit-elle avant de lui sourire.

C'était un sourire qu'Astrid n'appréciait absolument pas et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait sûrement mieux qu'elle prenne l'initiative, mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

— Au fait, toutes mes félicitations, dit Élia avec sourire encore plus prononcé. Tu dois être heureuse, te marier avec Thorkell ce n'est pas rien, fit-elle d'un ton presque sarcastique.

À l'entente des paroles de la jeune guerrière, Astrid serra instinctivement la main autour du manche de sa hache. Elle était certaine qu'Élia en faisait exprès et à chaque seconde qui passait elle avait un peu plus envie de la massacrer, mais elle se retint.

— Harold et moi on se fera un plaisir d'y assister.

— Harold et toi ? demanda Astrid en regrettant immédiatement sa question.

— Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas… Tu sais, je sais que tu nous as espionnés ce jour-là dans le bureau d'Harold. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Astrid savait évidemment de quel jour elle parlait et elle doutait de pouvoir l'oublier un jour.

— Je…

— Pas la peine de mentir. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai croisé Alrik et il m'a dit qu'il venait juste de te voir et il m'a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Sauf que lorsque je suis sorti, il prenait tout juste son poste, et tu avais quitté le bureau bien avant… Ce qui veut dire que tu es resté.

Astrid avait bien envie de répliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas à entrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière sembla regarder quelque chose derrière Astrid et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Si tu veux tout savoir… Harold embrasse très bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers sa dragonne.

Astrid qui avait fait tout son possible pour empêcher sa colère de prendre le dessus ne réussit plus à la contenir. Qu'Harold ait pu la choisir était déjà assez douloureux, mais avec le temps elle aurait pu le surmonter, par contre qu'elle vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Tout ce dont elle avait envie désormais c'était de séparer sa jolie petite tête de son corps, et ce, peu importe les conséquences.

Elle se saisit de sa hache et s'avança, mais avant d'avoir pu approcher suffisamment d'Élia une main se posa sur son bras droit et une autre sur son épaule gauche. Astrid essaya de se dégager, en vain, le temps perdu fut suffisant à Élia pour monter sur Kara et le Razolame décolla immédiatement.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! s'énerva Astrid en se tournant vers les deux personnes qui l'avaient retenu.

Il s'agissait de Raina et Alrik, Élia les avait sûrement vus quelques instants plutôt et elle avait choisi le moment parfait pour s'éclipser.

— Tu veux dire, pourquoi on t'a empêché de faire une connerie monumentale ? demanda Raina avec ironie. C'est pas en tuant Élia que tu vas régler tes problèmes, au contraire.

— J'en suis pas si sûre, dit Astrid en serrant des dents. Elle est horrible, j'arrive pas à croire qu'Harold ait pu la choisir… Et toi, pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu m'avais vu ce jour-là, au bureau d'Harold ? demanda avec colère Astrid à Alrik.

Malgré le manque de précisions, Alrik n'eut pas de mal à savoir de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Raina lui avait tout expliqué et il avait promis de ne rien dire. Il préférait ne pas être mêlé à toute cette histoire, mais cela semblait impossible.

— Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? répondit sans se démonter Alrik. Vous me rendez fou avec vos histoires. Toi et Harold, Harold et Élia, toi et Thorkell, Thorkell et Eldrid… C'est à devenir complètement barge.

— Attends, tu as dit Thorkell et Eldrid ? demanda Astrid qui s'était légèrement calmée en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle avait bien eu des doutes sur ces deux-là, mais aucune confirmation jusqu'à présent.

— Il semblerait que ces deux-là nous aient caché pas mal de choses, dit Alrik en secouant la tête.

— On a vu Eldrid il y a quelques minutes et vu comment elle a pris la nouvelle du mariage, il est assez clair qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, enchaîna Raina. Un petit conseil, évite là pendant un moment, ça vaut sûrement mieux.

— Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir éviter tout le monde, murmura Astrid pour elle-même.

— Tu as parlé à Harold ? demanda Raina.

— Non.

— Alors comment tu sais que lui et Élia…

— Elle vient de me le confirmer.

— Ah… Je suis désolé Astrid, fit Raina.

— Et tu es sûr qu'elle t'a dit la vérité ? intervint Alrik.

Les deux filles tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Raina avait beau soutenir Astrid, elle savait qu'Élia n'était pas du genre à mentir, même si elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre à cent pour cent.

— Je les ai vus s'embrasser et elle vient de me confirmer que… commença Astrid sans pouvoir terminer.

— C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, je m'attends à tout, dit Alrik en voyant le regard de Raina.

— Tu devrais vraiment parler à Harold ou… si tu préfères, je peux le faire, dit Raina en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Astrid la regarda et sembla hésiter sur la réponse à apporter.

— Merci, mais… je vais m'en charger. C'est mon problème, pas le tien. Élia est ton amie, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâches avec elle à cause de moi.

Un silence se créa après l'intervention d'Astrid, avant qu'il ne disparaisse quelques instants plus tard par l'intervention d'Alrik.

— On devrait se dépêcher, on risque de nous attendre.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que trois dragons passèrent à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux, haut dans le ciel. Ils levèrent les yeux, et reconnurent immédiatement le dragon de tête.

— Harold était sur l'île ? demanda immédiatement Astrid.

— Hum, il a dû venir voir Thorkell et Hagbard. Il doit être au courant maintenant pour le mariage.

— Tu sais comment Thorkell l'a pris ? Et Harold ?

— Pour Thorkell, pas très bien, c'est moi qui lui ai annoncé. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui dire autre chose, il voulait rester seul. Maintenant que j'ai vu Eldrid, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Et pour Harold, je ne sais pas, on n'était pas là.

De nouveau un léger silence se créa et une nouvelle fois, Alrik le fit disparaître.

— Il faut qu'on y aille. On doit rejoindre le navire d'Hagbard qui est à quais pour vérifier que l'embarquement se passe bien.

Astrid réalisa alors que Stoïck lui avait dit de ne pas tarder et elle hocha la tête à l'attention d'Alrik. Les deux dragonniers décidèrent de l'accompagner et demandèrent à leurs dragons de rejoindre le navire par les airs pour éviter tout souci. Les deux dragons partirent et les trois amis prirent le chemin des quais. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour descendre et quand ils passèrent devant le navire qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici, Astrid réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas sur le même que Tempête.

— Pour Tempête… commença Astrid avant d'être interrompue.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de tout, fit Raina.

Elle saisit Astrid par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec elle vers le navire d'Hagbard qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

— Eh bien, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire de le sortir de là, fit Alrik. Ces quais ne sont vraiment pas adaptés, je n'imagine même pas si le navire était légèrement plus grand.

Astrid se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, les quais avaient beau avoir été agrandis et améliorés en prévision de la guerre, l'imposant navire ne semblait pas être à sa place. Un travail titanesque avait été effectué pour permettre au plus grand nombre de navires de pouvoir s'amarrer, pourtant cela ne semblait pas encore suffisant. Le navire nordien se trouvait à l'une des extrémités des quais, amarré à l'un des pontons de bois parmi les plus larges. Malgré cette place de choix, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il faudrait l'aide des dragons pour l'emmener au large.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le navire et montèrent immédiatement dessus après avoir salué les gardes. Une fois sur le pont, Astrid se rendit compte que la quasi-totalité de tous les chefs était présente. Un certain nombre les observèrent puis ayant vu qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants ils reprirent leurs discussions.

— Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on soit en retard, ils ont déjà embarqué. Au moins ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous, fit Alrik.

Les chefs du nord et de la coalition discutaient entre eux et Astrid fut heureuse de voir qu'ils essayaient au moins en apparence d'aller dans le sens de l'alliance. Stoïck et Hagbard n'étaient nulle part en vue, c'étaient sûrement eux qu'ils attendaient, en revanche elle crut voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait vers l'avant du navire et elle s'y dirigea avec Alrik et Raina. En y arrivant, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux qui observaient cinq dragons. Deux d'entre eux, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, étaient déjà harnachés et prêts à tirer le navire. Elle connaissait en revanche les trois autres et elle se retint de ne pas se précipiter sur Tempête. Cette dernière en revanche émit un bruit familier en voyant son amie et Astrid se dépêcha de lui faire un petit signe discret pour lui demander de rester où elle était. La dragonne comprit et malgré son envie de rejoindre sa dragonnière, elle resta où elle était.

Astrid remercia mentalement Raina et lui sourit, elle comprenait désormais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quelques instants plutôt. Elle avait dû se charger de faire affecter Tempête à ce navire. Elle salua ses amis ainsi que deux dragonniers qui devaient avoir la vingtaine dépassé. Les deux dragons harnachés devaient être les leurs et ils avaient sûrement pour mission de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec les beurkiens.

— Alrik, Raina, dit l'un des dragonniers. Vous voulez bien nous aider, il faut un troisième dragon pour sortir le navire des quais, mais cette dragonne refuse de se laisser faire, continua-t-il en désignant Tempête. Et on ne sait pas où est son dragonnier.

Varek ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil évocateur à Astrid et celle-ci se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans l'épaule. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans qu'on ne découvre en plus qu'elle avait un dragon.

— Je vais m'en occuper, fit Raina en s'avançant vers Tempête. Alors comment tu vas ma belle ?

Avec bien plus de discrétion que Varek, elle se positionna juste à côté de la dragonne et jeta un regard à Astrid qui lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Astrid fit aussi discrètement que possible plusieurs signes à Tempête et celle-ci se laissa faire. Raina entreprit d'installer le harnais et alors qu'elle avait presque fini elle se tourna vers Astrid.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, tu veux bien venir Astrid, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Immédiatement tous ceux présents la regardèrent et elle essaya de rester aussi neutre que possible en s'avançant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend Raina ? murmura-t-elle une fois au plus près de son amie. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes que ça, ils vont finir par comprendre.

— Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de caresser ta dragonne alors et m'aider à attacher ce harnais…

Astrid se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à passer sa main sur le poitrail de tempête sans même s'en rendre compte et elle arrêta immédiatement. Heureusement, son groupe se trouvait dans son dos et avec de la chance ils n'auraient rien vu ou ils auraient cru qu'elle essayait de maintenir le harnais, qui passait par là, en place.

— Il faut faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Raina.

Celle-ci lui expliqua et quelques instants après elles s'écartèrent. Le harnais était fixé et il ne restait plus qu'à donner le signal aux dragons.

— On devrait pas faire confiance aux dragons, il suffirait que l'un d'eux décide de brûler le navire pendant le voyage et on sera tous foutus, fit Rustik qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Immédiatement tous les dragons se tournèrent vers lui et commencèrent à grogner. Voyant ça Rustik pâlit légèrement et préféra partir.

— Trop bien ! firent les jumeaux.

— C'est anti-Rustik… commença Kranedur.

— … et ça peut tout brûler, le rêve, termina Kognedur

— On en veut un ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent abasourdies. Les nordiens n'étaient pas habitués aux réactions des jumeaux et ne savaient pas comment ils devaient réagir. Astrid, quant à elle, avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'elle devait en penser et Varek fut le premier à réagir.

— Vous… vous voulez un dragon ? demanda-t-il sans assurance.

— Vous faites la livraison à domicile ou il faudra venir le chercher ? demanda Kognedur.

— On peut choisir le modèle ? enchaîna Kranedur.

— Mes dieux, tuez-moi…murmura Astrid en secouant la tête.

— Ça sera parfait, avec ça, fini les problèmes de Rustik, il n'aura qu'à le manger tout cru.

— Oui et on pourra…

Astrid cessa d'écouter. Les jumeaux étaient incorrigibles, mais elle était presque certaine qu'ils étaient sérieux et cela la réjouit. Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas un dragon pour les bonnes raisons, mais au contraire de Rustik, ils semblaient s'être détournés des préceptes de Stoïck. Elle songea alors, que s'il était possible de convaincre suffisamment de beurkiens, peut-être qu'il y aurait de l'espoir et peut-être qu'elle pourrait tout dire à Stoïck sans se mettre en danger. Elle remarqua le regard de Varek et y vit la même lueur d'espoir, il devait penser la même chose qu'elle et elle lui sourit.

L'instant d'après le brouhaha des conversations diminua jusqu'à disparaître et tout le petit groupe se tourna pour voir Stoïck arriver. Il était accompagné d'Hagbard et de Gueulfor. Quand tous trois furent sur le navire, Hagbard demanda à tout le monde de bien vouloir l'écouter. Il demanda à tous ceux qui ne participaient pas aux manœuvres de se diriger vers certaines zones du navire où ils ne généreraient pas. Astrid et son groupe rejoignirent l'une d'entre-elles et quand tout le monde fut où il se devait Hagbard ordonna le départ.

Les dragons décollèrent et se mirent à tirer le navire tandis que les marins faisaient tout leur possible pour les aider. Il y avait un va-et-vient constant, Raina s'occupait personnellement de Tempête et après un moment de flottement le navire commença à bouger. Il fallut plusieurs autres minutes pour qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment des quais, puis ils lui firent prendre la direction du large. En regardant vers son île, elle constata que le navire avec lequel elle était arrivé sortait lui aussi des quais, mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté. La place qui lui avait été donné était bien moins pratique et elle vit les dragons faire de nombreux efforts. Elle entendit plusieurs fois les marins crier malgré la distance qui augmentait, puis finalement le navire prit la direction du large. À n'en pas douter, le capitaine du vaisseau serait heureux de rester au large quand ils reviendraient.

Astrid n'aurait su dire combien de temps tout cela prit, mais le temps lui parut extrêmement long. Le navire finit cependant par prendre un peu de vitesse et il rejoignit le reste de la petite flotte composé entièrement des navires nordiens. Une fois arrivée auprès de ces derniers de petites chaloupes furent mise à la mer et de petits groupes furent formé. Il y avait à chaque fois un ou deux chefs de la coalition et un chef du nord. Chaque groupe partit vers un navire différent et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Hagbard, Stoïck, Gueulfor, Arne chef du clan Ulvid et un chef du nord qu'Astrid ne reconnut pas. Le but était d'éviter qu'en cas de problème lors du voyage tous les chefs ne viennent à mourir.

Avec le départ de tous ces chefs, le pont parut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus grand et le petit groupe se dispersa, prenant ses aises tout en faisant attention à ne pas gêner l'équipage. Rustik partit s'accouder à un bastingage, les jumeaux allèrent questionner l'un des dragonniers et Astrid le plaignit par avance. Elle ne se retrouva plus qu'avec Varek avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par Raina et Alrik.

— On a peut-être une chance avec ces deux-là, fit Varek en désignant les jumeaux.

— J'ai beau avoir passé un peu de temps sur votre île, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils raisonnent, intervint Raina.

Astrid la regarda en biais et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Si jamais tu y arrives, préviens-moi, j'ai passé ma vie sur Beurk et je n'ai toujours pas compris, dit-elle avant de rire légèrement en voyant les regards de Raina et Alrik.

Au même moment le navire prit de la vitesse, toutes les voiles furent déployées et avec l'appui des dragons ils allèrent rapidement de plus en plus vite. Tous les navires prirent la direction de l'île aux dragons et Astrid réalisa qu'avec une telle vitesse Harold pourrait sûrement accomplir ce qu'il avait promis et signer l'alliance avant la fin de la journée.

— Ces navires sont vraiment impressionnants, fit Varek impressionné. Il y en a combien ?

Astrid était entièrement d'accord avec lui et en voyant tout ce qu'Harold avait réalisé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que l'histoire ait pris une telle tournure. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de fuir, il aurait pu changer Beurk, il aurait pu créer quelque chose de magnifique. _Tout aurait été différent…_

— Ici ? Eh bien… Un par chef, plus celui d'Harold et celui qui a amené Astrid ici, ça fait dix, répondit Alrik avant de continuer. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter et que je te montre comment tout fonctionne ? demanda-t-il à Varek en pressentant qu'il en avait envie.

— Oui, avec plaisir, dit-il en partant avec le guerrier. Alors comment faites-vous pour manœuvrer un tel navire ?

Astrid et Raina les observèrent pendant quelques instants alors qu'ils s'éloignaient et elles ne se retrouvèrent plus que toutes les deux. Astrid s'accouda au bastingage et regarda l'océan et les imposants navires qui filaient à toute vitesse.

— Le navire d'Harold est de l'autre côté…

— Ah… je ne cherchais pas…

— À d'autres Astrid… Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

— Tu n'y es pour rien Raina. Si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'on évite d'en discuter, je voudrais bien ne pas y penser pendant un moment.

— Tu devrais quand même essayer de parler à Harold et peut-être aussi à Thorkell, pour mettre les choses à plat.

— On verra, dit évasivement Astrid. Et si on parlait plutôt de toi.

— De moi ?

— J'en ai marre qu'on parle toujours de cette histoire de mariage et de moi. Tu dois bien avoir un faible pour quelqu'un… Eskil ? Alrik ? Varek ? demanda Astrid avec un regard espiègle.

Raina rigola légèrement et s'accouda elle aussi au bastingage.

— Tu sais, moi, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler alors si tu comptais me mettre dans l'embarras ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est loupé.

Elle regarda l'horizon quelques instants puis continua.

— Alrik.

— Alrik ? Tu veux dire… commença Astrid avant d'être interrompue.

— On est ensemble. Aïe, ça va pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! dit-elle en se frottant l'épaule.

— Ça, c'est pour ne pas me l'avoir dit.

— Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ! En plus on a rien caché, pas comme certains qui préfèrent attendre qu'il soit trop tard… se justifia-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'envoyer une petite pique à son amie.

— Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien vu qui aurait pu me laisser penser que vous êtes ensemble.

— On est pas très démonstratif en public et puis ça ne fait pas si longtemps…

— Depuis quand ? la coupa Astrid.

— Après la course de dragons, quand je suis partie avec lui et que tu as fait un tour de l'île avec Eskil. Disons que c'est officiel depuis ce jour, même si c'était déjà en bonne voie depuis un moment. Après ça, le lendemain on est parti pour ton île, donc tu vois, il y avait peu de chance que tu te rendes compte de quelque chose.

— Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire, fit Astrid pour la forme avant de passer à autre chose. Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?

— Très bien ! Et si on allait à la pêche aux informations…

— Attends, tu essaierais pas…

Il était trop tard, la jeune guerrière aux cheveux bruns venait de partir vers le petit groupe formé par les chefs et Gueulfor, et Astrid n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre.

 _Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler qu'elle disait… Mon œil…_

Astrid se rapprocha rapidement de son amie et elles s'arrêtèrent toutes d'eux à peine à quelques mètres du groupe quand elles entendirent de quoi ils parlaient.

— Stoïck, je voulais te parler du mariage, fit Hagbard.

— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, je me disais qu'on pourrait organiser ça dans les jours qui viennent juste après la signature de l'alliance. Je sais que c'est rapide et que tout le monde ne sera pas là, mais vu la période dans laquelle nous sommes… Je suis sûr que ta femme… dit Stoïck avant d'être interrompu brutalement.

— Ma femme est morte…

L'intervention d'Hagbard créa un silence pesant et Astrid réalisa que si elle s'en était toujours doutée, qu'elle en avait eu la certitude, elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Ne l'ayant jamais vu durant tout le temps où elle était dans le nord, elle s'était faite à cette idée, mais en avoir la confirmation rendait les choses plus réelles.

— Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai également perdu ma femme. Je…

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, l'interrompit Hagbard. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à Thorkell.

Astrid qui commençait à connaître le jeune homme comprit à quel point lui et Harold se ressemblaient. Elle avait déjà constaté la complicité qui existait entre eux, mais cela allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses et même si leurs vies n'avaient pas pris des chemins identiques, ils se comprenaient. Harold n'avait peut-être pas perdu sa mère de cette façon, mais au final cela revenait au même.

Hagbard sembla se ressaisir et reprenant un ton plus ferme il continua.

— Pour ce qui est du mariage, je voulais te dire qu'on ne pourra pas le célébrer avant la fin de la guerre. Nous avons une coutume, la tradition d'Erika, selon laquelle un mariage ne peut pas avoir lieu durant une guerre, même pour forger une alliance. Le but est d'éprouver les liens entre les promis et les clans.

Dès qu'Hagbard avait commencé à parler de la tradition, le chef du nord qu'Astrid ne connaissait pas l'avait regardé d'une manière étrange. Une façon qui lui laissait penser que cette tradition ne devait jamais être utilisée ou pas ainsi. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées, mais en tout cas elle espéra qu'il ne contredirait pas Hagbard. C'était une chance inespérée qui se présentait et qui leur permettrait de gagner du temps.

— Cette tradition n'existe pas par ici, intervint Arne.

Il était le chef du clan Ulvid et membre de la Coalition. Astrid ne savait pas grand-chose de lui à part qu'on disait qu'il était intelligent et bon commerçant.

— C'est une tradition ancienne… Une tradition instaurée de longue date et très respectée, fit le chef inconnu.

Stoïck resta abasourdi quelques instants et il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses idées.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Astrid à Raina en chuchotant.

— Almar, un chef raisonnable et surtout loyal à Harold et Hagbard. On vient d'en avoir la preuve… Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette tradition. À tous les coups, c'est une idée d'Harold.

— Il l'a sûrement fait pour Thorkell et Eldrid, commença Astrid en se retenant de protester quand elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Raina la regardait avec un regard des plus explicite, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Qu'Harold soit ou non avec Élia, elle était sûre qu'Harold le faisait aussi pour Astrid. Cette dernière aurait bien voulu rendre la pareille à son amie, mais cela aurait sûrement attiré l'attention sur eux et elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Stoïck.

— Eh bien, si cette tradition est si importante que ça pour…

— Elle l'est, l'interrompit Hagbard. J'aurais dû t'en parler le jour où j'ai accepté ta proposition, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Avec la fatigue et tout ce qui s'est passé après…

— Les traditions sont les traditions, dit Stoïck visiblement mécontent.

Astrid qui le connaissait depuis longtemps voyait qu'il faisait des efforts. Il ne devait pas apprécier de voir un autre de ses plans lui filer entre les doigts. Depuis qu'Harold était revenu, plus rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, mais il devait savoir que remettre en cause une telle tradition lui vaudrait les foudres des chefs des deux camps. Pour peu que la tradition existe vraiment, ce dont Astrid n'était pas sûre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était vérifier dès qu'il le pourrait son existence.

Gueulfor qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation avait également dû comprendre l'état d'esprit de Stoïck et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Stoïck comprit le message et se calma. Il détourna les yeux des deux chefs du nord et les posa sur les deux jeunes guerrières qu'il venait de remarquer. Ces dernières comprirent que c'était le moment et elles s'avancèrent.

— Ah Astrid, tu as entendu ?

— Oui… Les traditions sont les traditions… dit-elle en se retenant de sourire.

— Vous vouliez quelque chose ? demanda Hagbard pour détourner la conversation.

Astrid lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle se retint de réagir d'une manière qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille à Stoïck et elle attendit que Raina prenne la parole. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait attirés ici.

— Astrid voulez savoir comment ça allait se passer une fois arrivé, fit-elle en souriant à son amie.

Astrid n'avait absolument rien demandé, mais ça aurait été mentir de dire qu'elle ne s'interrogeait pas sur le déroulement des événements.

— Eh bien, comme vous le savez, toi Raina et les autres membres de la Garde Noire vous allez rejoindre Harold. Comme il l'a prévu. Et en ce qui nous concerne nous autres, on restera au large pour observer, on évitera au maximum les risques comme ça, répondit Hagbard.

Les jeunes guerrières mémorisèrent les informations et même si Astrid regrettait de ne pas pouvoir participer, elle l'acceptait. Harold avait donné sa parole qu'il accomplirait cela seulement avec la Garde Noire et elle n'en faisait pas partie. En plus il s'agissait de dragonniers entraînés à agir ensemble et elle n'aurait fait que les gêner. Sans compter qu'elle aurait dû révéler l'existence de Tempête à Stoïck et pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt comme le reste de Beurk. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité pour le mariage sans quoi, de la même manière, il comprendrait pour elle et les dragons, mais aussi qu'elle avait menti si ce n'est trahi son clan. Tout cela en revenait toujours au même point, un risque bien trop important pour elle et Tempête, et même pour l'alliance si ses amis décidaient de l'aider.

— Vous vouliez savoir autre chose ? demanda Hagbard.

— Non, juste ça, merci chef ! fit Raina avant d'emmener Astrid avec elle pour éviter que Stoïck ne se mette à discuter du mariage avec son amie.

Les jeunes guerrières s'éloignèrent et prirent la direction de l'avant du navire.

— On a appris plein de choses intéressantes, fit Raina. Maintenant on sait qu'Harold est au courant et qu'ils cherchent une solution, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Rien ne te dit qu'Harold est au courant, Thorkell a peut-être simplement parlé à son père, répliqua Astrid.

— Astrid, tu sais, un peu d'optimisme ne te ferait pas de mal. Franchement cette idée de tradition, il n'y a qu'Harold pour l'avoir eu alors oui je suis sûr qu'il est au courant. Ils trouveront une solution.

— J'espère… Après il restera juste à convaincre Stoïck que les dragons ne sont pas des monstres et lui faire accepter l'idée de dragonniers beurkiens. Et le mieux, serait qu'il n'apprenne pas que je lui ai menti, sinon il faudra le convaincre que ce n'était pas pour trahir notre clan, mais pour le sauver… dit-elle avec une pointe de désespoir.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent juste à côté du mât et Raina posa une main sur l'épaule d'Astrid.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il considérera que tu as trahi ton clan ?

Astrid lui lança un regard que Raina comprit sans mal et cette dernière eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Astrid dans sa tête. _Tu ne le connais vraiment pas._

— Il y a deux choses à savoir sur Stoïck. Premièrement il a une haine profonde des dragons et deuxièmement il ferait tout pour défendre notre clan. Si sa vision des choses ne change pas et qu'il apprend toute la vérité, il saura pour Tempête et il saura que j'ai menti. Premier point, il y a un dragon dans l'équation, ensuite ces deux choses combinées représentent sans nul doute une trahison à ses yeux et cela met en danger le clan.

— Ast… commença Raina sans pouvoir continuer.

— Je vous ai donné des informations et j'en ai caché à mon chef, et je continue à le faire Raina ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourra laisser passer, surtout si d'autres chefs l'apprennent. En plus on est en guerre alors ce sera encore pire. Tu vois, tout est réuni.

— Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution... On y arrivera ! fit Raina en essayant d'être optimiste, mais elle ne put cacher totalement le doute dans sa voix. Ça risque juste de prendre du temps, ça va poser problème avec Tempête. Avec la guerre, tu seras plus utile avec ta dragonne que sans…

— Je sais, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais sûrement trouver un moyen de me faire affecter aux troupes du nord. Peut-être en tant qu'émissaire ou quelque chose comme ça auprès d'Hagbard. Stoïck sait que je le connais mieux que n'importe quel autre membre de la Coalition et il pensera sûrement que c'est un bon moyen de vous tenir à l'œil, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je compte lui présenter les choses. Il ne va quand même pas rester tout le temps avec lui ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon avec la guerre, c'est Harold qui va prendre les décisions, il est le Protecteur… Hagbard ne restera pas à attendre sur Beurk, ça n'aurait pas de sens.

— Il faut au moins que j'essaie et comme ça, à chaque fois que ce sera possible je pourrais être avec Tempête.

— Allez, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, dit-elle avant d'entraîner Astrid avec elle. Je suis sûr que passer un peu de temps avec Tempête te fera du bien. Elle doit être de retour sur le navire depuis le temps, après tout ils n'avaient besoin d'elle que pour le sortir des quais.

Astrid n'eut le temps de rien dire que Raina l'emmena avec elle et qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant la dragonne qui était effectivement en train de se reposer. Il ne restait qu'un dragonnier, l'autre avait disparu comme les jumeaux.

— Tu sais où sont partis les jumeaux ? demanda Astrid.

— Tes amis ? Ulrik est parti leur faire visiter le niveau inférieur… Ils sont un peu spéciaux…

— Tu as pas idée, fit Astrid.

— Tu veux bien venir par là, dit Raina au dragonnier en le prenant par le bras.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un point précis, le regard tourné vers l'avant du navire et le fit se décaler pour qu'il soit parfaitement où elle voulait. Astrid remarqua qu'ainsi positionné, le groupe des chefs qui se trouvait vers l'arrière du navire ne pouvait pas les voir, ou en tout cas, ils ne pourraient pas la voir elle. Leur vision serait bloquée par le mât ou alors ils ne verraient que le dragonnier.

— Parfait, ne bouge pas.

Le dragonnier qui portait une armure de cuir des plus simples savait que Raina pouvait lui donner des ordres. Elle faisait partie de la Garde Noire et était hiérarchiquement au-dessus de lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher à savoir pourquoi.

— Je peux savoir, pourquoi je dois faire ça.

Raina plutôt que de répondre fit signe à Astrid qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, puis elle se tourna vers le dragonnier comme si elle voulait discuter avec lui. Ainsi elle pouvait voir si un beurkien venait vers l'avant du navire sans attirer les soupçons. Astrid profita de l'occasion que lui offrait son amie et se rapprocha de Tempête.

— Ah, c'est donc toi sa dragonnière… dit le dragonnier avant de regarder derrière lui et de voir les chefs. Tu es de Beurk, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent…

— Ils ne doivent pas savoir, répondit Astrid tout en caressant Tempête.

— Je comprends, on m'a dit ce qu'ils font aux dragons, je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a des gens comme toi.

Astrid ne prit pas la peine de répondre et elle passa un moment à parler et caresser Tempête. Puis Raina lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter. Hagbard avait apparemment décidé de montrer son navire aux chefs de la Coalition et les deux guerrières s'éloignèrent. Elles allèrent s'adosser au bastingage et discutèrent, sans aborder les sujets sensibles jusqu'à ce que Raina demande à Astrid si ça ne la dérangeait pas si elle se reposait un peu en prévision de ce qui allait arriver une fois sur l'île.

Raina se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le bastingage et ferma les yeux. Astrid quant à elle continua d'observer l'horizon. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, peut-être des heures, elle n'aurait su dire. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et seule l'apparition de l'épais mur de brouillard la fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

— Raina… Raina, répéta Astrid en lui secouant l'épaule.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et après avoir pris le temps de retrouver ses repères, elle se leva.

— Si je m'étais attendu à ça… On y voit rien. J'espère que ce n'est pas pareil pour l'île sinon pour combattre… dit-elle légèrement inquiète.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on sortira du brouillard avant d'atteindre l'île.

Raina sembla vouloir lui poser une autre question, mais au même moment le groupe d'Astrid arriva et elle laissa tomber. Tout le monde était subjugué par le spectacle ou plutôt son absence puisqu'ils ne pouvaient presque rien voir. Ils ne discutèrent que très peu et tout au long de la traversée Astrid eut l'impression que le navire était seulement guidé par les dragons. Comme si le capitaine avait décidé de suivre leurs indications. Cela ressemblait fortement à ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de la course de dragons quand elle avait laissé Tempête choisir leur chemin. Cela dura pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, mais ils finirent par en sortir.

Ils virent alors, un peu plus loin, une île avec une imposante montagne en son centre et dénouée de toute végétation. Une île qui faisait froid dans le dos et dont il émanait un sentiment oppressant. Astrid eut presque envie de faire demi-tour, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Au contraire elle réalisa qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour l'atteindre et au même moment une bourrasque de vent la frappa avec force. Un dragon venait de passer à toute vitesse pour se poser vers l'arrière du navire, non loin des chefs. Quand elle le comprit, elle se précipita, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Thorkell et Garm, son cauchemar monstrueux orangé strié de bandes noires, venaient de se poser sans cérémonie et à toute vitesse. Thorkell resta sur son dragon et tous comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Thorkell ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père.

— Les hommes de Drago sont sur l'île… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

— Quoi ?! Comment ont-ils su ? demanda fortement Arne.

— On a pas le temps pour ça ! répliqua immédiatement Hagbard en rabrouant le chef, sans se préoccuper qu'il soit de la Coalition. Ils sont nombreux ?

— Assez, mais rien d'insurmontable. Harold veut que les navires accostent directement sur l'île.

Immédiatement tous ceux qui comprirent les risques d'une telle manœuvre se raidirent. De tels navires n'étaient pas faits pour accoster directement sur une plage et les faire repartir serait extrêmement difficile. Ils ne pourraient pas évacuer rapidement en cas de besoin et il était évident qu'ils auraient besoin des dragons pour cela. Au moindre problème, tout risquait de virer au cauchemar.

— On a pas le choix ! continua Thorkell. On n'a pas le temps pour un débarquement en bonne et due forme ! Harold a donné ses ordres ! dit-il pour couper court à toute discussion.

— Il est le Protecteur du Nord… fit Almar.

Une phrase qui pour les beurkiens ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, mais qui pour les hommes du nord avait une grande importance et aucun ne chercha à contester les ordres.

— Une fois sur l'île, il veut que tu prennes le commandement des troupes, continua Thorkell en regardant son père. Et…

Il se tourna vers les deux dragonniers du navire.

— Une fois arrivé sur l'île, vous devrez rejoindre les autres dragonniers, vous avez pour ordre de soutenir les troupes au sol.

Les dragonniers se frappèrent le poing sur le cœur pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'on leur demandait et Thorkell s'en détourna.

— Raina, Alrik, avec moi ! On doit rejoindre Harold !

Juste avant de partir pour rejoindre son dragon Raina sourit à Astrid et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur lui.

Tous entendirent et comprirent ce qu'ils voulaient comprendre. Thorkell détourna le regard et demanda à Garm de décoller tandis qu'Alrik et Raina se précipitaient vers leurs dragons.

— Fais attention à toi Thorkell ! cria Hagbard alors que Garm commençait à s'élever.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que ses amis partent et qu'ils disparaissent dans le ciel. Astrid vit plusieurs dragonniers à l'armure noire filer à toute vitesse dans la même direction et le rugissement des hommes du nord se fit entendre. Bientôt ils participeraient à la première véritable bataille de cette guerre.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Guest: Merci pour la review ! Et content que ça t'ait plu :)**

 **Anonyme: Salut! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir :) Tu vas bien? On peut dire que tu m'as donné de la lecture, mais comme d'habitude tes reviews sont super ;) Par contre vu le nombre, je vais répondre à la dernière et si tu as des questions, comme d'habitude, n'hésite pas. Pour Gueulfor qui demande à Astrid si elle a vu Harold, ça s'explique par le fait qu'il sait qu'elle est en bonne relation avec la Garde Noire et aussi car celle-ci n'est pas vraiment censée se balader sur Beurk comme on peut le voir avec Elia et les dragonniers qu'elle réprimande. Du coup à défaut de la Garde Noire pour l'instant le meilleur moyen c'est de demander à Astrid, en plus il la connait et il aura pas besoin de passer un interrogatoire avant que la GN se décide à le laisser voir Harold. Pour Elia c'est vrai que c'était un peu cliché, mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais pas d'inspiration sur le coup. Après on va bientôt avoir quelques éléments qui pourraient expliquer son comportement et pourquoi elle déconne autant. J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus la liste des personnages que tu adores augmente, ça risque pas de devenir un peu difficile pour désigner des suspects? xD Comme tu l'as compris c'est pas la chance qui a permis aux hommes de Drago de se retrouver sur l'île. La proposition en fin de chapitre est en lien avec ça, pour toi ça va rien changer vu que tu cherches déjà, juste rajouter peut être un peu de compétition. Je suis plus très sûr, mais je t'avais dit que je te ferais un chapitre bonus avec des scènes qu'on ne voit pas, une fois l'histoire fini, non? Ou peut être qu'on avait juste évoqué l'idée, je sais plus trop. A bientôt !**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Il était là, dans le ciel, au-dessus de cette île où dans quelques minutes se déroulerait la première bataille de cette grande guerre. La mort, le sang et les cris seraient bientôt la seule chose qui existerait pour lui et les siens. Il aurait voulu éviter tout ça, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'était qu'ils gagneraient la bataille et que tous s'en sortiraient. C'était un espoir naïf, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Sans ça, il aurait été incapable d'envoyer tous ses guerriers, ses amis, affronter leur ennemi.

Krokmou était tout aussi inquiet que lui, il le sentait. Il était tendu, pourtant il réussissait à le cacher, et ce peut-être même mieux que lui. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son front. Il avait chaud dans son armure malgré le vent frais d'altitude. Il tenait dans la main gauche son casque et tout en observant ce qui se passait en contrebas, il essayait de cacher sa peur. Les premiers navires venaient de toucher terre et déjà les guerriers s'en déversaient pour prendre position sur la plage de pierre.

— Harold !

Entendant son nom qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux venait de crier, il détourna son regard de ce qui se passait en contrebas. Face à lui se trouvait la Garde Noire et avec le retour d'Eldrid, elle était désormais au complet. Vingt-cinq dragonniers tout de noir vêtus, les meilleurs guerriers qui puissent exister. Tous avaient posé leur casque devant eux, sur le dos de leurs dragons et ils attendaient les ordres. Malgré l'altitude et le vent, leur formation était parfaite. Ils formaient un arc de cercle devant lui, Thorkell et Élia à leur tête. Leurs visages étaient fermés et déterminés. Ils étaient prêts à partir combattre, prêts à mourir s'il le fallait et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

Eldrid vint se placer à côté de Thorkell, sans lui jeter un regard, prête à faire son rapport. Dès qu'il avait appris pour les hommes de Drago, il l'avait envoyé confirmer les premiers rapports et voir si elle pourrait lui en dire plus. Elle avait toujours été douée pour ce genre de chose.

— Eldrid, c'est confirmé ?

La jeune guerrière hocha la tête avec une grimace et elle prit la parole.

— Oui, ils ont des catapultes et elles sont tournées vers la montagne. Elles seront bientôt prêtes à tirer. Ils savent pour le dragon…

C'était ce qu'il craignait et cela voulait dire que quelqu'un leur avait donné l'information. C'était une idée douloureuse, mais il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu faire autrement. Restait à savoir si cela avait été intentionnel ou non, et puisque la Coalition n'avait été informée que la veille cela ne pouvait pas être eux.

 _À moins que… Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Il venait de se rappeler qu'Astrid et Raina étaient au courant pour le dragon, et elles avaient passé du temps sur Beurk, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elles aient été révéler l'information. En revanche, il restait toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un les ait entendues en parler, et cela il pouvait le pardonner.

L'autre hypothèse, et la plus vraisemblable, était que cela vienne de son camp. Il avait dû falloir du temps pour que les hommes de Drago se préparent. S'ils avaient amené des catapultes, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce qui faisait diminué la possibilité que la fuite vienne d'Astrid ou Raina, le timing aurait difficilement coïncidé, à moins bien sûr qu'un dragon ait été utilisé pour transmettre l'information. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elles seraient personnellement impliquées ou qu'un dragon messager aurait été utilisé, soit par elles, soit par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui n'était pas non plus impossible puisque Drago semblait savoir contrôler les dragons.

L'autre possibilité était qu'un espion ait récupéré l'information quand ils étaient encore sur l'île d'Hagbard. Cela faisait des semaines que l'existence du dragon avait été révélée et même si peu de personnes avaient été mises au courant, il était toujours possible que l'une d'elles ait laissé s'échapper l'information au détour d'une conversation. Un espion avait pu la récupérer et la transmettre à Drago. Ce n'était pas impossible. Lui-même avait fait envoyer des dragonniers pour espionner leur ennemi et à n'en pas douter celui-ci avait dû faire de même. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, il était possible qu'il ait été informé. La dernière possibilité, et l'une des pires avec la première, était que l'une des personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui ait trahi. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire, qui lui paraissait impossible.

Il les regarda et dans leurs yeux il ne vit aucune trace de traîtrise, il y avait de la peur, de la détermination et du courage, mais rien qui ne puisse le faire douter.

 _Mes Dieux, aidez-moi, il y a tellement de possibilités…_

Le seul bon point dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île le jour même où Drago mettait en œuvre son plan. Que ce soit parce que l'information avait mis du temps à lui arriver ou à cause d'un souci d'organisation, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait le fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir l'empêcher de le mettre en œuvre.

— Harold ?

C'était Thorkell, il devait se demander pourquoi Harold était resté si silencieux et ce dernier chassa ses doutes pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment.

— Ils sont nombreux ? demanda-t-il en regardant Eldrid.

Les premiers rapports qu'il avait eus allaient dans ce sens, mais la tête qu'elle fit voulait tout dire et il se prépara au pire.

— Au moins trois cents…

— Trois cents… La bataille risque d'être compliquée si nos troupes doivent tous les affronter en même temps, fit Élia. Si on pouvait les séparer ou au moins ralentir une partie d'entre eux… Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de braguettaure dans la Garde Noire, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Harold observa rapidement tous les dragonniers qui se trouvaient face à lui et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun braguettaure. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention et en songeant à quel point Thorkell pouvait être stricte quand il recrutait de nouveaux membres, il n'en fut pas étonné. Son ami admettait rarement de nouveaux dragonniers dans la Garde et à chaque fois il leur faisait passer des tests d'une rare difficulté. En y réfléchissant, trouver deux dragonniers, ayant un braguettaure, capables de les passer lui semblait quelque peu utopique.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Thorkell. Leurs catapultes sont tournées vers la montagne, ça veut dire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en prendre au dragon. Ils sont venus pour lui, pas pour nous, ça semble évident, mais pourquoi ils le tueraient ?

— Ils ne sont pas là pour le tuer Thorkell, fit Harold. Ils veulent s'en servir contre nous. Ils espèrent peut-être qu'en le délogeant de son île il se dirigera vers Beurk ou alors…

Harold s'arrêta en songeant à quelque chose de bien pire.

— Ou alors quoi ? demanda Thorkell.

— Ils sont là pour essayer de le contrôler.

— Quoi ?! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu pensais ça impossible avec ce dragon.

— Je sais, mais peut-être que Drago a trouvé un moyen. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, il faut qu'on les en empêche.

— On risque de manquer d'un peu d'hommes…

Harold réfléchit rapidement aux paroles de son ami et à leurs effectifs. Ils étaient venus avec dix navires, tous avec au moins vingt-cinq à trente guerriers. C'était des navires qui devaient pouvoir en contenir le double en faisant une croix sur le confort, mais quand ils étaient partis du nord, ils n'avaient pas prévu un tel combat. Le plan prévoyait que seule la Garde Noire aurait à combattre et ils avaient décidés de ne pas surcharger les navires puisque la flotte arriverait dans très peu temps.

 _En partant du principe qu'Hagbard laissera quelques hommes pour garder les navires, si on mise sur environ vingt-cinq par navire, ça fait dans les deux cent cinquante combattants. Plus les dragonniers en support…_

— Ça va aller, dit Harold avec assurance pour rassurer ses amis. Voilà le plan : Vu leur nombre, si on y va maintenant, tous leurs archers vont nous prendre pour cible et on ne passera pas. On va attendre qu'Hagbard ait engagé le combat, puis on va attaquer leurs catapultes, dit-il tout en jetant un œil en contrebas.

Il pouvait voir les hommes avancer vers la position ennemie et bientôt le combat commencerait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

— C'est la priorité ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent faire sortir le dragon de la montagne ! Vous allez vous répartir en groupe de trois, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, vous restez ensemble et vous vous soutenez. Chaque groupe prend pour cible une catapulte, si vous n'en avez pas ou dès que vous avez détruit la vôtre, vous allez aider les autres. Dès que ça sera fait, on va soutenir les troupes au sol. C'est compris ?

Tous portèrent leur poing droit à leur cœur et Harold se saisit de son casque avant d'avoir une hésitation et de tous les regarder.

— Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre-vous il s'agit de votre première véritable bataille. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, vous devez avoir peur… J'ai peur… Ce qui fera la différence c'est la maîtrise que vous en ferez, dit-il avant de donner un peu plus de force à sa voix. Maîtrisez là et elle se transformera en courage ! Ayez confiance en vos capacités et dans ceux qui vous entourent ! Nous sommes venus ici ensemble et c'est ensemble que nous remporterons cette victoire !

Une nouvelle fois, tous le saluèrent comme ils l'avaient fait quelques instants auparavant, mais avec un peu plus de force et Harold put voir la conviction dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs casques. Pour qui ne faisait pas partie de la Garde Noire, il aurait été quasiment impossible de les distinguer si ce n'est par leurs dragons. Ainsi vêtus de noire de la tête au pied, on aurait cru voir des démons tout droit sorti du Niflheim pour apporter la mort et la destruction.

Harold enfila son casque et après les avoir salués à son tour, tous se mirent en formation.

* * *

Les navires avaient pris une vitesse folle. Dès que Thorkell était reparti après les avoir informés pour les hommes de Drago et donné les instructions d'Harold, Hagbard s'était mis à donner des ordres à tout va. Il n'avait plus fait aucun cas des membres de la Coalition, les reléguant au rang de simples passagers qui étaient priés de ne pas gêner les manœuvres.

Malgré la situation critique qui leur était tombée dessus, les nordiens n'avaient pas cédé à la peur. Au contraire, ils s'étaient mis à accomplir leur tâche avec ferveur et sang-froid. Les navires avaient pris de la vitesse et ce n'est que lorsque la plage avait été en vue qu'ils avaient fait revenir les dragons et relevé les voiles. Les navires avaient continué sur leur lancée et ils avaient accosté comme s'il s'était agi de simple drakkar.

Astrid avait senti le choc et entendu la pierre crisser contre la coque. Elle avait dû se retenir au bastingage et pendant un moment elle avait cru que la coque ne résisterait pas avec la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Personne ne sembla s'en soucier et à peine le navire s'était-il stoppé que les guerriers s'en déversèrent pour prendre position sur la plage. Les dragonniers prirent leur envol et Hagbard qui était l'un des derniers nordiens présents s'arrêta tout juste quelques secondes à leur niveau.

— Restez ici ! Vous serez en sécurité !

Sans attendre de réponse, un bouclier dans la main gauche et une hachette dans celle de droite il avait couru rejoindre ses hommes.

Astrid avait serré sa hache et ne tenant pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, s'était précipitée à sa suite. Son petit groupe d'amis la suivant de près. _Rester à l'écart, c'est hors de question !_ C'était sans compter sur Stoïck qui les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient pu descendre du navire.

— Non Astrid. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ?! On ne va quand même pas rester à l'écart ! Pourquoi ?!

— Pour ça, jeune fille, fit Arne en l'invitant à se rapprocher du bastingage.

Voyant le visage de Stoïck elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et elle se rapprocha de ce chef à la voix ferme et posée. Il portait une cotte de mailles, une épée à la ceinture et le vent jouait avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait les deux mains posées sur le bastingage et il était difficile de croire qu'il pouvait être s'y calme en voyant ce qu'il regardait.

Astrid s'approcha et se posta à sa droite tandis que Stoïck aller s'installer à la gauche de son homologue. Elle regarda devant elle et constata que d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'armée ennemie. Elle avait pris position, alignée sur la plage, prête à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Les navires avaient accosté au plus près, ne laissant que la marge nécessaire pour ne pas être pris pour cible par les archers. Seules les catapultes qu'elle pouvait distinguer au loin auraient pu être une menace, mais elles étaient tournées vers la montagne et Hagbard devait compter sur Harold pour s'en charger.

Leur navire était celui qui se trouvait le plus en avant et ils avaient une vue dégagée sur tout ce qui se passait. Cessant d'observer leur ennemi qui semblait avoir décidé de garder ses positions, Astrid observa ce que lui désignait Arne. Les troupes du nord. Elles avaient quasiment terminé de se mettre en formation. Seuls quelques retardataires arrivaient encore, courant pour prendre leur position.

À première vue il devait bien y avoir près de trois cents hommes. Le gros des troupes avait formé une ligne sur plusieurs rangs tandis qu'à l'arrière se trouvait une petite troupe d'archers. En les voyant, Stoïck se raidit et elle comprit pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la bonne vieille méthode viking du mur de bouclier suivi d'une charge pour percer les défenses adverses. Le combat ne se déroulerait pas seulement au corps à corps. Elle savait que Stoïck avait déjà fait des concessions sur ce point et qu'il en comprenait la nécessité. Pour autant, jusqu'à présent elle n'avait vu aucune troupe d'archers être formée sur Beurk.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'au moins les nordiens n'étaient pas trop bornés et ancrés dans leurs traditions. Ils allaient se servir de tout ce dont ils disposaient et elle espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Chaque archer était accompagné d'un frère d'armes, d'un protecteur. Cela lui semblait être le bon mot. Ils allaient par deux, l'un avec un arc et l'autre avec un bouclier rectangulaire d'une grandeur qu'elle avait rarement vu. À coup sûr, cela leur servirait à se protéger tous deux si des flèches ennemies venaient à tomber.

— Que vois-tu ? demanda Arne.

— Ils sont bien organisés. Leur formation semble… parfaite, répondit-elle en observant de nouveau les Nordiens.

Les hommes étaient, en effet, parfaitement aligné, les premiers rangs prêts à former un mur de bouclier dès que le signal serait donné. Elle vit des chefs passer entre les rangs, donnant ordres et encouragement. Jamais ils ne se croisaient, s'arrêtant toujours quand il le fallait et elle comprit que chacun ne s'occupait que des unités qui lui avaient attribué.

— Elle ne semble pas parfaite. Elle l'est, dit Arne avec une légère pointe d'admiration. C'est pour ça qu'on doit rester ici. Si on y va, on risque de mettre à mal leur organisation et ils n'ont sûrement pas besoin de ça, fit-il en regardant les positions ennemies. Sans compter que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre…

— Mais ce sont nos alliés ! Nous pouvons allez les aider sans interférer avec leur organisation, nous…

— Ils ne le sont pas, pas pour l'instant, et il nous faut voir à plus long terme jeune fille.

— Il a raison Astrid. Écoute-le, intervint Stoïck.

— En venant ici, nous voulions les voir remplir leur part du contrat de nos propres yeux, mais cela avait aussi pour but de leur montrer que nous étions prêts à leur faire confiance ou tout du moins à aplanir nos relations après ce qui s'est passé hier. Nous avons fait un pas dans leur direction et ils ne nous l'ont pas rendu. Ils ont décidé d'attaquer sans même nous consulter. Ils ont sûrement leurs raisons…

— Le dragon, le coupa Varek. Les catapultes sont tournées vers la montagne. Ils craignent peut-être que Drago réussisse à l'utiliser contre nous.

À l'entente des paroles de son ami, Astrid réalisa soudain les implications de ce qu'ils venaient de dire. _Les catapultes sont tournées vers la montagne… Ça veut dire qu'ils savent pour le dragon !_ Elle fit tout son possible pour rester calme et réfléchir calmement. Avec la surprise qu'avait causée la présence de leur ennemi et le fait qu'ils étaient tous au courant depuis les révélations d'Harold, personne n'avait vu où était le problème dans le comportement de leur adversaire. Pourtant il y en avait bien un. Astrid se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle et Harold avaient découvert l'existence de la bête qui habitait la montagne et vu comment cela s'était passé elle doutait que Drago ait pu faire de même. Cela restait une possibilité, mais alors il aurait sûrement agi avant. Il restait donc une seule solution, un espion. _Mais qui ? Quelqu'un de la Coalition ? Du Nord ? L'un de mes amis ?_

— Peut-être, fit Arne. Ou ils pensent pouvoir gagner. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui va compter aux yeux des chefs c'est la manière dont ces nordiens agissent et pour l'instant ce n'est pas très bon. Beaucoup dans notre camp doutent que cette alliance soit une bonne idée et certains craignent déjà tout ce qu'ils vont y perdre.

— Ce qu'ils vont y perdre ?

C'était Rustik qui venait de poser la question, il n'avait pas encore compris où Arne voulait en venir. Astrid en revanche voyait de quoi il était question et elle commençait même à entrevoir les raisons peu honorables qui devaient pousser les chefs de la Coalition à ne pas intervenir.

— Les clans ne veulent pas être soumis à Drago, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont prêts à accepter toutes les conséquences de cette alliance. Un certain nombre ont basé leur économie sur ce qu'ils peuvent obtenir des dragons. Arrêter de les chasser, de les tuer, ne les réjouit pas. Ils le feront, mais ça ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur.

— Ce n'est pas, car on gênerait les nordiens qu'on n'intervient pas, mais pour ne pas contrarier ces chefs, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Astrid avec une pointe de colère.

 _Et vous espérez peut-être aussi que si ce sont les nordiens qui subissent le plus de pertes dans cette guerre, quand elle se terminera vous pourrez rompre l'accord plus facilement, car ils n'auront plus les moyens d'intervenir_ , pensa-t-elle sombrement en se retenant de le dire.

— Ils n'ont pas confiance et… mon erreur d'hier nous a coûté cher, fit Stoïck en se renfrognant.

Astrid en l'entendant parler d'erreur fut étonnée et en même temps cela la réjouit. Si Stoïck était prêt à admettre qu'il n'aurait pas dû se battre contre son fils alors il y avait peut-être de l'espoir. _Enfin, si c'est bien ce qu'il voulait dire, et qu'il ne parlait du fait de ne pas avoir réussi à vaincre Harold_ , pensa-t-elle juste après.

— Avant qu'on ne vienne, ils ont exigé qu'on n'intervienne pas. Bien sûr il n'était question que d'un dragon, mais… Si on intervient et que l'un d'eux se fait tuer, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. On ne peut pas se le permettre, on a besoin de leur soutien et de leurs hommes, continua Stoïck.

 _Les choses doivent être tendues avec les autres chefs et le combat d'hier n'a sûrement pas renforcé la position de Stoïck…_

— Et de toute façon, les nordiens n'ont peut-être rien dit, mais il semblerait qu'on ait une mission… Garder les navires, fit Arne en jetant un œil autour de lui.

Astrid fit de même et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que deux nordiens sur tout le navire et elle comprit qu'Arne avait raison. Elle réalisa également que Tempête était toujours à l'avant du navire et même si elle avait envie de la rejoindre, elle se retint. Alors qu'elle regardait sa dragonne, une clameur se fit entendre et elle se retourna immédiatement pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les nordiens sans difficulté. Ils avaient parcouru une grande partie de la distance qui les séparait des hommes de Drago. Elle les vit se recroqueviller derrière leurs boucliers et l'instant d'après des flèches vinrent s'y ficher. Ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de se protéger. À peine le dernier trait ennemi était-il tombé qu'elle vit les archers du nord s'écarter de leur protecteur et de leur grand bouclier. Comme s'il s'était agi d'un entraînement, ils se mirent en position et tirèrent à l'unisson une volée de flèches.

Le reste des troupes, entre-temps, n'était pas resté oisif. Hagbard à leur tête ils s'étaient mis à courir en direction de leur ennemi. Leur formation ne semblait pas avoir souffert de ce nouveau rythme et Astrid était sûre qu'en un instant ils seraient capables de reformer une ligne compacte. Ils parcoururent autant de distance que possible, puis de nouveau une volée de flèches ennemies s'abattit. Les archers du nord se mirent à couvert tandis qu'Hagbard et ses hommes se contentèrent de lever leur bouclier sans s'arrêter d'avancer. Quelques hommes tombèrent, mais ils continuèrent.

Puis, de nouveau les arcs nordiens entrèrent en jeu, des traits meurtriers fondirent sur leur ennemi, causant des hurlements de douleurs, et Hagbard dut sentir qu'ils pouvaient combler le reste de la distance. Lui et ses hommes se mirent à avancer encore plus rapidement et une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de leurs ennemis ils ralentirent et formèrent un mur de bouclier en un temps record tout en continuant d'avancer. Malgré la distance, elle entendit hurler et d'instinct elle sut que c'était Hagbard qui venait de donner le signal de la charge. L'instant d'après elle sut ce qu'il avait dit quand elle entendit les voix de près de trois cents nordiens reprendre ses paroles.

— Pour le Nord ! Pour le Protecteur !

Au même moment le mur de bouclier se fracassa contre les lignes ennemies et les dragonniers qui avaient été affectés en soutien entrèrent dans cette danse macabre. Le bruit des combats et des hurlements recouvrit le champ de bataille.

* * *

Harold avait le regard tourné vers le sol où Hagbard et ses hommes avançaient vers les lignes ennemies. Il n'attendait plus que le bon moment pour donner l'ordre qui le mêlerait lui et ses amis à cette bataille. La Garde Noire était en formation et prête à plonger. Il releva la tête et regarda ses amis. Thorkell, Élia, Eldrid et Eskil étaient à ses côtés. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'il est une protection conséquente et il savait qu'ils n'en démordraient pas. C'était une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, l'idée même que ses amis puissent mourir pour le protéger le révulsait, mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il les connaissait bien assez.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit les sept groupes de trois dragonniers en formation parfaite. Ils le regardaient, n'attendant plus que son signal. Un signal qui ne tarderait plus. Il tourna de nouveau son regard en contrebas et il vit les nordiens avancer aussi vite que possible, s'abriter plusieurs fois derrière leurs boucliers et puis vint le moment où ils chargèrent. Les boucliers se rencontrèrent, les épées et les haches commencèrent leur office, et les dragonniers entrèrent dans le combat.

Au même moment Harold donna une tape amicale à Krokmou qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'ensemble de la Garde Noire et Harold leur fit un signe de tête. L'instant d'après, tous plongèrent pour semer la mort et la destruction.

Tous les groupes avaient adopté une formation en triangle. Harold était à la tête du sien et il fonçait sur l'une des six catapultes. Malgré son armure qui le recouvrait entièrement, il pouvait sentir le vent frais qu'il heurtait et qui s'immisçait par les interstices de son casque. Il pouvait sentir sous lui la tension et l'excitation de Krokmou. La peur avait beau les habiter, l'adrénaline faisait son effet et venait la masquer.

Chaque groupe avait choisi sa cible et ceux qui n'en avaient pas iraient soutenir les autres. Pour sa part Harold avait choisi la catapulte la plus au centre et il fonçait droit dessus. Le bruit caractéristique de son dragon se fit entendre et les hommes en contrebas levèrent la tête. Il eut l'impression d'entendre au loin, sur sa gauche, là où les combats avaient lieu, une clameur, mais il devait s'agir de son imagination. Il se concentra sur sa cible, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant que Krokmou ne puisse tirer. Ils les franchirent aussi vite que possible et alors que son ami s'apprêtait à tirer et qu'Harold se réjouissait de la réussite de son plan, une volée de flèches vint s'interposer. Krokmou réagit d'instinct et il fit une embardée qui leur permit de les éviter, mais les dévia de leur trajectoire.

 _Argh, ils avaient prévu le coup…_

Harold pouvait voir les archers qui avaient pris position au pied des catapultes. Inquiet pour ses amis, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que tout le monde allait bien. Il tourna ensuite la tête à droite, puis à gauche et c'est là qu'il vit le premier des siens chuter.

Le dragon vipère et son dragonnier étaient parti en vrille et tombaient à une vitesse folle. De là où il était, il aurait été bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Il vit les deux compagnons du dragonnier qui faisait partie de son groupe essayaient de le rattraper, mais il était évident pour Harold qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

 _Abandonnez… Abandonnez… Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, c'est trop tard… Vous allez vous tuer…_

Cela lui faisait mal de penser ainsi, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. De là où il était, il voyait que personne ne pourrait intervenir à temps. Le dragon et le dragonnier heurteraient le sol de plein fouet et s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, cela les tuerait. Dans le cas improbable où ils y survivraient, les hommes de Drago seraient sur eux avant que quiconque puisse intervenir et il ne voulait pas voir ses compagnons mourir dans une vaine tentative. Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les deux dragonniers qui essayaient de rattraper leur ami mirent fin à leur descente et reprirent de la hauteur juste avant qu'une nouvelle volée de flèches ne prennent leur direction.

Le dragon vipère, quant à lui, sous les yeux impuissants d'Harold, alla s'écraser au sol. Son dragonnier fut éjecté et le cœur d'Harold se serra quand il vit leurs ennemis, telle une fourmilière, se jeter par dizaine sur eux. La rage l'envahit et il détourna le regard de cette scène pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien faire, pour la concentrer sur l'engin de siège.

— Allez Krokmou ! Allons leur faire payer ça !

Son dragon grogna comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu et il partit en piqué. Harold vit Eskil et Élia se détacher de la formation pour foncer sur les archers tandis que lui, Thorkell et Eldrid gardaient leur trajectoire.

Ses amis attirèrent le feu des archers sur eux et ils n'eurent à éviter que quelques flèches isolées. Quand ils les dépassèrent, il vit Élia et Eskil atterrir carrément au milieu de la troupe et avec l'aide de leur dragon ils commencèrent un véritable massacre. À n'en pas douté ils étaient enragés par ce qui s'était produit juste avant. Il détourna son regard, espérant qu'ils s'en sortiraient et il se concentra sur la catapulte qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

— On est assez prêt, vas-y Krokmou !

Le furie nocturne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tira, provoquant un bruit assourdissant quand le bois et le métal qui composaient la catapulte explosèrent. Un nuage de feu et de fumée se forma et ils le traversèrent avant de reprendre immédiatement de l'altitude.

Une fois hors de portée de tout tir ennemi, il regarda de nouveau en contrebas. Il vit Eskil et Élia monter sur leur dragon qui décollèrent immédiatement en laissant derrière eux des dizaines de cadavres. Ses amis prirent sa direction et il se concentra sur le reste. Trois catapultes avaient été détruites. Il en restait une sur la gauche, à une centaine de mètres du combat acharné qui opposait les nordiens et leur ennemi. Elle semblait faiblement défendue et voyant plusieurs groupes de la Garde Noire se diriger vers elle, il se tourna de l'autre côté.

Sur la droite, il restait deux catapultes qui étaient en train d'être chargées. Il vit plusieurs dragonniers essayer d'attaquer, mais elles étaient trop bien défendues et ils durent se replier. Plusieurs unités d'archers les défendaient et ils semblaient avoir mis en place un roulement permettant un tir continu si besoin. Pendant que certains rechargeaient, les autres tiraient et ainsi de suite. Le meilleur moyen aurait été qu'ils tombent à court de munition, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça et leur ennemi le savait.

Élia et Eskil arrivèrent, leurs visages étaient toujours cachés par leurs casques, mais leurs armes et leurs dragons étaient couverts de sang.

— Vous allez bien ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harold enchaîna.

— Prêt à remettre ça ?

De nouveau un hochement de tête. Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il comprenait qu'ils n'aient pas envie de parler et il se contenta de cette réponse. Ils se mirent en route et Harold avisant le terrain qui défilait sous lui, fit part de son plan à Krokmou.

— Tu vois cette grosse pierre là-bas, au sommet aplati, à environ trente mètres avant les archers. Quand on y arrivera, il faudrait qu'on soit à deux mètres du sol à peu près. On va attaquer en rase-motte.

Krokmou regarda dans la direction indiquée par Harold, puis il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vu la pierre dont il parlait et il commença à descendre. En dessous d'eux, sur la plage on pouvait distinguer quelques grappes d'hommes. La plupart étaient des survivants des attaques qui venaient d'avoir lieu sur les catapultes. Certains essayaient de s'occuper des blessés tandis que d'autres recomposaient des unités fonctionnelles et aucun ne leur prêta attention.

Krokmou descendit progressivement et comme l'avait demandé Harold, quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la pierre ils étaient à tout juste deux mètres du sol.

— Fonce Krokmou, fit Harold d'une voix déterminée.

Le furie nocturne prit de plus en plus de vitesse et distança rapidement les quatre dragons qui le suivaient. Ils se rapprochèrent de leur ennemi et comme Harold s'en était douté, les membres de la Garde Noire qui essayaient, depuis le début, de détruire les catapultes attaquèrent. Ils avaient compris les intentions d'Harold et ils firent diversion.

Krokmou combla la distance qui restait et quand l'ennemi ne fut qu'à quelques mètres il déchaîna les enfers. Il tira à plusieurs reprises, semant la panique, la mort et la souffrance dans les rangs des archers. Puis il sentit une tape amicale d'Harold avant d'entendre les deux lames en fer de Gronk sortir de leur fourreau, il comprit ce que voulait son ami et il pivota sur lui-même.

Harold se retrouva la tête en bas, ses deux épées en main et à son tour il sema la mort. Rapidement ses épées se recouvrir du sang de leurs ennemis. Il avait muré son esprit derrière un rempart de rage et de colère, et il essayait de faire abstraction des cris de souffrances qui résonnaient après son passage. Derrière lui, ses quatre compagnons avaient atteint les rangs des archers et leurs dragons semaient le feu et la mort.

Ils parcoururent ainsi toute la ligne ennemie, laissant derrière eux, cadavres et blessés. Les unités étaient entièrement désorganisées, beaucoup essayaient de fuir, mais ce n'était pas fini. Alors qu'ils remontaient, Harold et ses compagnons croisèrent les membres de la Garde Noire qui avaient fait diversion et qui avaient profité du répit accordé par le combat du petit groupe pour se remettre en formation. Ils fonçaient désormais vers les catapultes et les rangs clairsemés qui leur avaient opposé tant de résistance.

Les dragonniers se séparèrent, certains chargèrent les guerriers encore en état de se battre tandis que les autres se concentrèrent sur les catapultes. Une première fut détruite par l'attaque combinée de deux dragons vipères et quant à la dernière, Harold vit un cauchemar monstrueux se mettre en place, prêt à l'embraser. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un guerrier, sûrement plus dévoué que tous les autres à sa cause, se précipiter vers le levier qui mettrait en action la catapulte. Le cauchemar monstrueux fit feu et au même moment le combattant atteignit le mécanisme et l'actionna. Il mourut l'instant d'après avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli sa mission.

L'énorme pierre qui avait été chargée dans l'engin de siège avait pris son envol et décrivait un arc de cercle parfait. Elle traversa la distance qui la séparait de la montagne et s'écrasa sur une arrête saillante qui ne résista pas au choc. Harold espéra que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour réveiller le dragon, mais l'instant d'après il vit la paroi de la montagne se fracturer et les pierres commencèrent à dévaler. À chaque seconde cela était de pire en pire et Harold se retint de justesse de ne pas maudire les Dieux pour avoir accordé une telle chance à leur ennemi.

Un rugissement tonitruant retentit et un frisson glacé saisit Harold. Un grondement tel qu'il semblait tout droit sorti du Nilfheim alors même qu'il venait de l'intérieur de la montagne. Pendant un instant tous les guerriers s'arrêtèrent, pressentant la catastrophe à venir. Un calme oppressant s'installa, puis les enfers se déchaînèrent. Des rochers d'une taille monumentale se mirent à voler, littéralement éjectés de la paroi de la montagne qui tentait de retenir la bête qui voulait sortir. Cela prendrait peut-être quelques minutes, mais elle finirait par passer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Les hurlements des hommes retentirent quand les rochers vinrent s'écraser dans leurs rangs. Des dragonniers furent fauchés en plein vol et Harold paralysé par le spectacle macabre qui touchait tant ses ennemis que ses amis, ne vit qu'au dernier moment le rocher qui se dirigeait vers lui et Krokmou. Il n'eut que le temps de crier…

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :) La suite du combat au prochain chapitre.**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour !**

 **Review :**

 **Anonyme : Salut ! Je vais bien et il y a pas de problème pour les romans que tu écrits, ça me dérange pas d'avoir de longues reviews à lire ;) Je devrais peut-être pas le dire, mais tu as raison la solution est juste sous ton nez… Il y a une façon de trouver, mais je pense pas que quelqu'un puisse trouver comme ça. Je pense que je te ferais un chapitre bonus et si tu trouves l'espion ça t'en feras deux :) Tu as été faire un tour sur la nouvelle fic ? Un tout petit peu bizarre comme titre xD Pour l'espion, en plus des indications que j'ai donné avant, en effet tu as raison il faut s'intéresser au temps de trajet. L'attaque ayant lieu le lendemain de la réunion, c'est quand même très court niveau temps, ce qui veut dire que l'information a été délivré assez rapidement. J'en dirais pas plus, mais t'as l'air partie dans la bonne direction. Il y a aussi une autre personne qui m'a envoyé un mp et qui est pas trop mal partie, tu risques d'avoir de la concurrence. Donner une info différente à tout le monde, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais bon c'est un peu trop simple et vu ce que j'ai prévu, Harold va pas vraiment pouvoir faire ça. Pour ce qui est des formations militaires, c'est ça, après pour ce qui est du mur de bouclier ça tient autant de l'antiquité que des vrais formations vikings, ils nommaient ça "skjaldborg". ****Peut-être que Varek aidera Astrid, je sais pas encore exactement comment je vais faire. Et pour ce qui d'Astrid qui perd un peu son sang-froid, ils peuvent se dire que ça vient de son tempérament dont ils ont l'habitude et le fait de ne pas pouvoir participer à une bataille, c'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison (si je peux dire ça ainsi) de rester à rien faire en arrière. Sinon content de voir que la bataille et le chapitre t'ont plu ! A bientôt !**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Au moment même où Astrid avait vu les boucliers des deux camps se rencontrer, les dragons avaient commencé à tomber du ciel. Ils avaient adopté une formation en triangle, tous par trois, sauf un groupe qui était composé de cinq dragonniers.

En le voyant, Astrid n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui était à sa tête. Harold. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le bruit caractéristique du furie nocturne se fit entendre et une nouvelle fois, une clameur s'éleva des hommes du nord.

— On peut dire que ton fils sait faire ses entrées Stoïck, fit Arne.

Pour seule réponse, Stoïck émit un grognement. Il regardait son fils descendre en piqué vers les catapultes et pendant un bref instant Astrid crut voir une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans son regard. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner le chef. Ses paroles et ses actes étaient parfois tellement contradictoires qu'elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas que sa fierté qui l'empêchait d'aller exprimer ses regrets et ses remords à Harold. _S'il en a bien sûr, ce dont je ne suis même pas sûre…_

Le silence se réinstalla, seulement troublé par le bruit des combats au loin et les hurlements des blessés.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la Garde Noire qui tentait d'atteindre les catapultes. Astrid vit les groupes plonger et se séparer, se répartissant les cibles. Harold et ses compagnons firent une embardée, sûrement pour éviter des flèches et son cœur se serra. _Fais attention…_ Un dragonnier qui se trouvait dans un groupe proche de celui d'Harold partit en vrille et se mit à chuter. Ses compagnons essayèrent de le rattraper, mais ils durent abandonner et le dragon disparut de sa vue. Il s'était écrasé au sol. La rage l'envahit et elle serra les poings. Elle ne supportait pas de rester là à ne rien faire alors que d'autres mouraient, peut-être même l'un de ses amis.

— Ça y est, ils les ont atteints ! dit fortement Stoïck avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Au final, peut-être était-il quand même fier de ce qu'Harold accomplissait. Astrid se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait et se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus Harold. Une bonne partie des catapultes avaient été détruites et de la fumée venait obstruer sa vision par moment.

Les nordiens se battaient toujours et semblaient même réussir à faire reculer leur ennemi. Les dragonniers qui leur avaient été affectés, presque vingt à vue d'œil, tentaient de les aider comme ils pouvaient, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de la Garde Noire et cela se voyait. Leur organisation était imparfaite et leurs attaques ne portaient pas toujours leurs fruits. Les archers ennemis semblaient avoir été entraînés spécifiquement à contrecarrer des attaques de dragons.

De nouveau le bruit du furie nocturne se fit entendre et Astrid vit Harold et ses quatre compagnons plonger vers le sol pendant un court instant avant que la fumée ne vienne lui bloquer la vue. Elle les chercha du regard, mais elle ne voyait rien et elle le reporta sur la dizaine de dragonniers en noir qui fonçait vers la catapulte la plus proche des combats. Elle les vit descendre à pleine vitesse, en formation, et si ce spectacle était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant, il prit une tout autre tournure quand les dragons firent une embardée.

Quelques archers avaient dû les repérer et ils les avaient pris pour cible. Aucun ne semblait avoir été touché et ils accomplirent leur mission. La catapulte vola en éclat, mais au moment de remonter elle se rendit compte de son erreur. L'un des dragons, un razolame n'arrivait plus à bouger son aile gauche et malgré toutes leurs tentatives, lui et son dragonnier allèrent s'écraser en plein dans les hommes qui combattaient au sol.

Elle essaya de voir s'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais au même moment elle entendit des détonations au loin, puis le bruit caractéristique de la pierre rencontrant la pierre. L'une des catapultes venait d'être actionnée et tous se tendirent quand ils virent la façade de la montagne commencer à s'écrouler. Pendant un court instant, tous regardèrent ce spectacle, les guerriers allant jusqu'à stopper leurs combats.

Peu de temps après un rugissement comme ils n'en avaient jamais entendu retentit et l'enfer se déchaîna. Des blocs entiers de roche furent éjectés de la montagne et une pluie de pierres commença à tomber. Certains rochers s'écrasèrent parmi les combattants qui se trouvaient au sol et d'autres fauchèrent carrément des dragonniers. L'un d'eux fut heurté de plein fouet et alla s'écraser au sol avec son dragon. La fumée l'avait empêché de voir de qui il s'agissait et elle espéra que ce n'était pas Harold.

— Mes Dieux, aidez-les… ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Personne ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qu'il se passait. Les dragonniers essayaient d'échapper à ce piège meurtrier, certains tentaient de s'éloigner, d'autres de gagner de l'altitude et quelques rares prenaient la direction du sol.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ne se replient-ils pas ?! cria presque Arne en observant les nordiens.

Hagbard et ses hommes semblaient avoir décidé de garder leurs positions et même de profiter du chaos ambiant pour porter un coup fatal à leur ennemi.

— Ces idiots vont se faire massacrer ! intervint Rustik alors qu'un rocher s'écrasait dans leur rang.

— Tu devrais peut-être t'imprégner un peu de leur courage, ça ne te fera pas de mal, lui répondit Stoïck avec un regard noir.

— Ils feraient mieux de se replier, se réorganiser et attendre que ça passe, continua Arne.

Des rochers continuaient d'être éjectés de la montagne comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir. Cela dura plusieurs minutes ainsi. Astrid aurait été bien incapable de dire combien exactement. C'était comme si la montagne elle-même tentait de retenir ce qui vivait en son sein. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'une créature monstrueuse et une nuée dragon ne sortent littéralement de la montagne dont un flanc tout entier avait volée en éclat.

— Que Thor nous garde… dit Stoïck en comprenant le véritable danger que recelait cette île.

Au même moment de plus en plus de hurlements retentirent au pied du navire et elle entendit plusieurs nordiens demander de l'aide. Astrid se rendit alors compte du va-et-vient qui s'était mis en place entre leur navire et la terre ferme. Les deux gardes qui avaient été chargés de rester sur le navire faisaient la navette entre la cale et la plage, descendant du navire des coffres, des planches et des bandages. Un dragonnier était même auprès de Tempête et Astrid pouvait l'entendre essayer de convaincre sa dragonne de venir l'aider à transporter les blessés. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de la Garde Noire. Il avait un bandage autour du front et un bras en écharpe. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il voulait seulement que Tempête vienne aider au transport.

Avec ce qui s'était passé, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien et voyant tout cela, elle et son groupe se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du pont. Elle ralentit cependant le pas pour se retrouver dernière et s'assurant que personne ne la voyait elle fit rapidement quelques signes à Tempête pour lui dire de suivre et d'obéir au dragonnier. La dragonne sembla comprendre et Astrid accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son groupe près du bastingage. Une passerelle descendant à terre avait été installée de ce côté du navire et en regardant en contrebas, elle se rendit compte du grand nombre de blessés qui avait été ramené du front et installé un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Les nordiens étaient complètement dépassés par le nombre de blessés qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Astrid déposa sa hache contre le bastingage et se hâta de rejoindre le sol. _Cette fois je ne resterais pas à l'écart !_ Personne n'essaya de la retenir et elle entendit derrière elle ses amis et les chefs lui emboîter le pas. Une fois arrivé en bas, tout n'était que chaos. L'air été empli de hurlements de douleur et les personnes valides couraient en tous sens pour apporter leur aide. Stoïck avisant un groupe d'hommes qui essayait de maintenir un guerrier sur une table de fortune, composait de tréteaux et d'une planche, se dirigea vers eux.

— Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre ne laissant pas de place à la discussion à celui qu'il pensait être un guérisseur.

— On va avoir besoin d'aide pour le maintenir, il faut qu'on lui enlève ça, fit le vieil homme en désignant la cuisse du guerrier qui était transpercé par une lance.

Le manche avait été coupé pour pouvoir le déplacer, mais il en restait une bonne longueur coincée dans sa cuisse et la pointe ressortait de l'autre côté.

— Il va aussi falloir s'occuper des arrivants, on ne peut pas les laisser déambuler comme ça. Il faut faire un tri, ceux qui ne sont que légèrement blessés doivent aller là-bas et les autres par-là, fit le guérisseur en désignant deux zones.

Astrid n'attendit pas plus et elle et son groupe se précipitèrent là où les blessés arrivaient. Ils venaient du front, les plus gravement blessés étaient soutenus par ceux qui ne l'étaient que légèrement. Certains traînaient carrément leurs compagnons sur le sol et Astrid ne put s'empêcher d'avoir légèrement la nausée face à ce spectacle.

Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête et alors qu'elle allait s'élancer vers un blessé, un razolame atterrit juste devant elle. Un dragonnier habillé de noir de la tête au pied en descendit avant d'aider une jeune fille également habillée en noir à descendre. La jeune guerrière n'avait plus de casque, elle avait des cheveux auburn qui lui atteignaient l'épaule du côté gauche tandis que du côté droit, trois tresses plaquées couraient le long de son crâne. Elle avait une grande entaille sur le front, du sang sur le visage, et elle semblait complètement hagarde.

— Occupe-toi d'elle ! lui fit le dragonnier avec une voix tendue.

Astrid se rendit alors compte que le dragonnier n'était autre qu'Élia. Celle-ci semblait incapable de se servir de son bras gauche, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Elle s'assura qu'Astrid tenait la jeune dragonnière blessée pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas par terre, puis elle repartit en courant vers sa dragonne avant de décoller.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Astrid en se concentrant sur la dragonnière.

La jeune fille sembla réaliser qu'elle avait quelqu'un en face d'elle et des larmes se mirent à couler, creusant des sillons sur son visage recouvert de sang.

— Ils… ils sont morts… Je n'ai rien pu faire… dit-elle difficilement, la voix cassée avant que ses jambes ne défaillent.

Astrid eut tout juste le temps de la retenir et tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est l'aider à s'asseoir par terre. La jeune fille ne cessait de pleurer en répétant toujours la même phrase.

— Ils sont morts… ils sont morts…

* * *

— Krokmou !

Harold avait tout juste eu le temps de voir le rocher arriver et de crier. Heureusement Krokmou réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et plongea. Harold sentit le déplacement d'air provoqué par la pierre. Celle-ci passa à peine à quelques centimètres de sa tête et il remercia les Dieux de les avoir épargnés avant de faire tout le contraire quand son ami partit en vrille. Harold se retrouva plaqué contre son dos sans comprendre comment cela pouvait se produire. Il était certain qu'ils avaient évité le rocher. Il vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle et il se mit à actionner frénétiquement la pédale commandant l'aileron de son dragon.

C'est là qu'il comprit où était le problème. L'aileron répondait à peine. Quand ils avaient plongé, la queue de Krokmou avait dû se retrouver sur la trajectoire de la pierre et l'aileron avait dû être touché. _Allez ! Allez fonctionne !_ Le sol se rapprochait toujours et Harold était certain qu'à cette vitesse ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. _Fonctionne !_ Comme si les Dieux l'avaient entendu, alors que le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'aileron se remit en position et Krokmou réussit de justesse à se redresser. Ils frôlèrent le sol à toute vitesse puis ils reprirent de l'altitude et se stabilisèrent tout en essayant de calmer leurs cœurs qui battaient la chamade.

— On a vraiment eu chaud cette fois, fit Harold avant que Krokmou ne confirme d'un grognement.

Tous n'avaient cependant pas autant de chance et Harold qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits vit un peu plus loin sur sa gauche un cauchemar monstrueux être heurté de plein fouet par un rocher. Il se mit à tomber, de la fumée venait par moment lui obstruer la vue et il aurait été bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne voyait plus aucun de ses amis, la pluie de pierres avait rompu toutes les formations et chacun se battait pour sa vie.

L'un des compagnons du dragonnier qui avait vu la scène se produire plongea pour essayer de le sauver, mais une nouvelle fois il était évident que personne ne pourrait l'atteindre avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer. Le dragonnier et son dragon percutèrent le sol et l'instant d'après son compagnon se posait à côté. _Cette fois je ne resterais pas là à regarder mourir mes amis !_

— Allez Krokmou ! Là-bas, en bas, tu les vois ? Il faut qu'on aille les aider !

Krokmou plongea, traversa un écran de fumée et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers leurs amis. Il freina à peine pour se poser et dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, Harold descendit de son dos. Le dragonnier qui avait chuté gisait à terre non loin d'un cauchemar monstrueux, il n'avait plus de casque et Harold le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Vald et il comprit que son compagnon qui était venu le sauver n'était autre que Lara. C'est deux-là accomplissaient toujours leurs missions ensemble. La jeune fille était agenouillée à côté de son ami dont on pouvait entendre les râles de douleurs. Harold voulut les rejoindre, mais à ce moment-là une petite unité de guerrier fit son apparition.

Harold et Krokmou se retrouvèrent face à quatre vikings armés d'épées et de boucliers, et du coin de l'œil il vit Lara être attaqué par deux autres soudards.

— Si je prends ces deux-là et toi les deux autres, ça te va ? demanda Harold à Krokmou.

Ce dernier émit un grognement approbateur, même s'ils savaient tous deux que cela n'était qu'une sorte de plaisanterie. Ils ne se seraient en aucun cas disputés pour savoir qui allait tuer qui, d'autant plus que tout ça avait surtout pour but de faire douter leur ennemi et cela fonctionna. Si les guerriers qui leur faisaient face n'avaient pas encore compris à qui ils avaient à faire, ils commençaient à en avoir l'intuition. La peur était apparue dans les yeux de certains et Harold se demanda à laquelle des rumeurs le concernant ils étaient en train de songer.

Il n'attendit pas plus et chargea les deux guerriers qu'il avait pris pour cible. En arrivant à leur niveau, il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de guerriers d'élite, mais pas non plus de bleus. Le premier combattant qui s'interposa tenta de parer son attaque avec son bouclier, mais Harold avait vu la manœuvre venir et il le prit à contrepied. Sa lame heurta celle de son ennemi qui malgré la surprise avait su réagir. Harold fit alors jouer sa seconde épée et il entailla profondément sa jambe droite avant de faire un écart sur la gauche pour éviter le second combattant qui venait soutenir son compagnon.

Harold prit un peu de distance et ses ennemis le chargèrent. La jambe du guerrier blessé vacilla quand il essaya de s'appuyer dessus et il dut mettre genoux à terre. Le premier guerrier n'avait rien vu et il continuait de charger, pensant être soutenu par son compagnon. Harold en profita et quand son ennemi l'attaqua il se contenta de dévier son épée et de le laisser passer à côté de lui, emporté par son élan. À ce moment, il vit le sourire du viking qui pensait que son compagnon était derrière et qu'ainsi ils le prendraient en tenaille, mais il n'en était rien.

Harold suivit le mouvement de son ennemi, il se retourna et le frappa de ses deux lames dans le dos. La cotte de mailles vola en éclat et le fer de Gronk entailla profondément la chaire. Le second combattant venait tout juste de se relever et Harold profita du temps qui lui restait pour achever son ennemi. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le deuxième guerrier. Le sang de celui qu'il venait de tuer gouttait de ses deux épées et Harold vit dans le regard du viking qu'il savait déjà qu'elle serait l'issue du combat.

Harold chargea, le guerrier para de son bouclier puis tenta de contre-attaquer, mais cela manquait de conviction. Harold dévia la lame puis il réussit à désarmer son ennemi en le blessant à la main de l'une de ses épées tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans son torse. Le guerrier vaincu tomba au sol et Harold regarda ce qui l'entourait.

Krokmou venait de vaincre ses deux adversaires. Lara était encore aux prises avec l'un de ses ennemis, elle avait perdu son casque et une longue traînée rouge avait pris forme sur son front. Son dragon, un cauchemar monstrueux, essayait de l'aider, mais le guerrier était bien trop près de sa dragonnière. Un peu plus loin sur la droite un razolame se battait contre deux ennemis, et son dragonnier ou plutôt sa dragonnière, car Harold avait immédiatement reconnu Élia, combattait trois des soudards de Drago.

Tout comme lui, elle se battait avec deux épées en fer de Gronk. Il la vit parer une attaque et enfoncer son épée dans le ventre du premier de ses ennemis, puis la retirer pour se concentrer sur le second. Cette fois elle esquiva en se baissant et planta l'une de ses lames dans la cuisse du combattant adverse avant de devoir s'éloigner en y laissant son arme. Le dernier des guerriers tentait de venir en aide à ses compagnons, mais c'était peine perdue. Élia para deux de ses attaques, puis elle enchaîna par une volée de coups et le guerrier ne put que s'abriter derrière son bouclier, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Vint le moment où il fit une erreur et elle lui coupa la main droite. Le guerrier se mit à hurler et elle s'en détourna pour récupérer l'épée qu'elle avait laissée dans la cuisse du second combattant. Une fois qu'elle l'eut récupéré, elle mit un terme aux souffrances de ses adversaires.

Entre-temps, Lara s'était débarrassé de celui qui l'assaillait et elle s'était agenouillée auprès de Vald. Harold et Élia se rapprochèrent aussi vite que possible et ils se rendirent compte que le jeune homme avait rendu son dernier soupir tout comme son dragon.

— Vald je t'en supplie, tiens bon, on va te soigner… ça va aller…

Lara avait la voix cassée et ne semblait pas vouloir admettre la vérité. Élia se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Lara, je suis désolé, mais il… AH !

Entendant le cri de douleur, Harold se tourna vers Élia et vit qu'une flèche venait de se planter dans son épaule gauche. Un archer avait pris position à quelques mètres et d'autres arrivaient en courant pour le rejoindre. Élia retira la flèche avec un gémissement de douleur. Le sang recouvrait partiellement la pointe, mais le cuir de l'armure, quand elle l'avait retiré, en avait enlevé suffisamment pour qu'il reconnaisse le métal _. Impossible, c'est du fer de Gronk…_ Au même moment, il entendit le cri de douleur d'un dragon et se rendit compte qu'une escouade de cinq guerriers armés pour la plupart de lances avait pris pour cible le cauchemar monstrueux de Lara.

Ce dernier, enragé par la mort de son compagnon avait dû les voir arriver et il était allé à leur rencontre. Ils avaient tous été préoccupés par Lara et ce qui venait d'arriver à Élia et Harold n'avait rien vu. Le dragon réussit un tirer un jet de flamme sur l'un des guerriers, mais immédiatement une lance lui transperça la patte arrière gauche. Harold comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et il se tourna vers Élia.

— Partez d'ici toutes les deux ! Emmène Lara avec toi, je vais m'occuper d'eux ! Et c'est un ordre ! cria Harold qui sentait qu'Élia était prête à désobéir.

Harold vit dans ses yeux le raisonnement qui s'opérait. Elle avait beau être blessée, elle savait qu'Harold cherchait à les sauver. Lui et Krokmou devraient se séparer pour faire face aux deux groupes et la distance que cela mettrait entre eux risquait de leur être fatale. Si elle ne partait pas, elle pouvait l'aider et accomplir sa mission, mais Lara n'y survivrait sûrement pas. À l'opposée, si elle obéissait aux ordres elle sauverait la jeune fille qui était par terre, complètement hagarde et incapable de se battre, mais Harold risquait de mourir. Tout cela n'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde et Harold sut ce qu'elle allait faire.

 _Ne fais pas ça Élia… ne fais pas ça…_

— Je m'occupe des archers !

Pendant une seconde Harold ne comprit pas qui avait parlé. Il s'était attendu à entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche d'Élia, mais ce n'était pas elle. Un Cornebrute noir strié par endroit d'un rouge foncé, sa tête et sa queue étant pour leur part entièrement de cette couleur, venait juste de passer au-dessus d'eux.

 _Eskil !_

— Élia fait ce que je t'ai demandé ! Sors Lara de là !

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se précipita avec Krokmou vers le dragon de son amie. En plus de la lance qui était restée plantée dans sa patte, une autre lui avait transpercé une aile et Harold espéra qu'il pourrait quand même voler. Ils étaient désormais trois face à quatre ennemis, rien d'insurmontable, loin de là. C'était cependant sans compter les renforts qu'Harold pouvait voir arriver au loin, mais il comptait bien être parti avant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de donner une seule instruction à Krokmou, tous deux se connaissaient bien assez. Ils chargèrent et les hommes de Drago eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils avaient sûrement compris à qui ils avaient à faire et cela n'en facilita que d'autant plus leur combat. Ils mirent toutes leurs forces dans l'assaut et tuèrent aussi vite que possible leurs adversaires.

 _Un… et de deux… trois… Il en manque un, où est le quatrième ?_

C'est alors qu'Harold entendit le rugissement d'un dragon derrière lui. Il se retourna et le désespoir et la rage le saisirent.

— Non !

Le quatrième homme avait réussi à planter une lance dans le cou du cauchemar monstrueux et Harold comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter tout comme Krokmou qui se rua sur le guerrier et réussit à lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de griffe, mais il était trop tard pour le dragon de Lara.

Pendant un instant Harold ne sut plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas venu ici pour voir ses amis et leurs dragons mourir.

 _Il ne devait y avoir aucun mort… Je… Mon rôle était de les protéger et je n'ai fait que les mener à la mort…_

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu et tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de passer sa colère et son désespoir sur ceux qui lui causaient tant de souffrance. Il aurait voulu rester là et massacrer les hommes de Drago pour la douleur qu'ils causaient, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Comme pour lui confirmer, la paroi de la montagne vola en éclat et une créature monstrueuse accompagnée d'une nuée dragon en sortirent. _Que Thor nous vienne en aide…_ Il se précipita vers Krokmou et monta sur son dos. Les guerriers qui convergeaient vers leur position s'étaient tous arrêtés en voyant ce qui sortait des entrailles de la montagne. Harold se retint de faire de même, il avait déjà vu ce dragon et il savait ce qu'il restait à faire s'il voulait sauver autant de monde que possible.

* * *

La jeune fille ne cessait de répéter cette phrase.

— Ils sont morts… ils sont morts…

Astrid ne savait pas de qui elle parlait, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase son esprit imaginait des scénarios toujours plus effroyables. _Ça va aller, je suis sûre qu'Harold va bien… Raina et les autres vont bien…_ Elle essaya de chasser ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser de telles idées prendre possession de ses émotions. Elle devait s'occuper de la jeune dragonnière. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans et Astrid s'en voulut d'être là, de faire partie de ceux qui ne participaient pas aux combats. Une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle s'était battue et avait versé son sang. Elle l'avait peut-être fait pour son peuple, pour Harold et les dragons, mais aussi pour ceux, qui comme elle étaient restés là, sur un navire à regarder.

— Eh, ça va aller, tu es en sécurité maintenant… dit Astrid avec compassion en essayant de calmer la jeune fille. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Pendant un court moment, la jeune guerrière sembla réaliser où elle était, mais l'instant d'après elle avait resombré dans sa folie. Elle était dans un état de choc comme Astrid n'en avait jamais vu. Elle préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu voir et les êtres qu'elle avait pu perdre pour que cela arrive.

— Écoute…

— Il y a pas le temps pour ça !

La phrase avait été prononcée avec force et Astrid tourna la tête vers sa source. C'était un viking avec un bandage autour de la tête. C'était un tissu grossier, déjà tâché de rouge par endroit et si l'homme qui le portait ressentait la moindre douleur, il n'en montrait rien. Il se dirigeait vers les blessés pour les aider et après avoir dépassé Astrid il s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Désolé… Mais il y a pas le temps pour ça, des vies sont enjeux. Le principal pour l'instant c'est de s'assurer que les blessés reçoivent des soins, dit-il avant de repartir aider.

 _Il a raison…_

Astrid réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, le temps qu'elle avait perdu, se reprit. Elle barricada sa compassion au plus profond de son esprit et se mit à agir méthodiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'essayer de consoler tout le monde ni de faire passer son besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses amis avant sa mission. Elle examina rapidement la jeune guerrière. Celle-ci ne semblait avoir qu'une entaille au front. Elle était assez longue et du sang en coulait encore par moment, mais rien qui ne semblait mettre sa vie en danger et elle la classa dans les blessures légères. Elle aida la jeune fille à se relever et tout en la soutenant elle l'emmena aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la zone des blessés légers.

C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait, ils étaient tous assis par terre à attendre des soins et il ne semblait pas y avoir de guérisseur. Les hommes et les femmes qui déambulaient entre eux, leur venant en aide, étaient des guerriers. Ils avaient eux aussi été blessés, mais ils devaient avoir quelques notions de médecines et ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Harold et Hagbard n'avaient sûrement pas prévu qu'une telle chose puisse arriver lors de cette mission et les rares guérisseurs qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux devaient être débordés par les blessés graves.

Astrid chercha du regard une place libre où la jeune dragonnière qu'elle aidait pourrait attendre sans gêner. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en trouver une et elles s'y dirigèrent, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu aider sa blessée à s'asseoir, une jeune femme était à côté d'elle.

— Je suis Sanna l'apprenti de Laek, le guérisseur de l'île d'Hagbard, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Astrid se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme tout juste un peu plus vieille qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qu'elle avait coiffés en queue de cheval et ses vêtements comme ses mains étaient tachés de sang.

— Pourquoi elle passe avant celle-là ?! Je suis là depuis plus longtemps ! cria un blessé non loin.

D'autres voix commencèrent à s'élever et l'apprentie guérisseuse leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire s'ils voulaient que ce soit elle qui s'occupe d'eux plutôt qu'un de leurs camarades à la main peu sûre. La situation n'aurait pas été si tragique, Astrid en aurait souri en voyant cela fonctionner.

Elle laissa la jeune dragonnière aux bons soins de la jeune femme et repartit d'où elle venait pour aller aider d'autres blessés. Elle ne put cependant cesser de se demander tout au long du trajet si la jeune dragonnière était passé avant les autres en raison de son appartenance à la Garde Noire ou si c'était parce que l'apprentie guérisseuse avait jugé que sa blessure à la tête devait être soignée rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Harold ait pu donner un tel ordre, qu'il ait pu faire passer la Garde Noire avant tout le monde. Elle savait qu'il avait changé, mais de là à faire ça, elle n'y croyait pas. En même temps il s'agissait de ses meilleurs dragonniers et leur aide serait sûrement décisive dans cette guerre…

Quand elle entendit les cris des blessés qui arrivaient, elle cessa de penser à tout cela pour s'atteler à sa mission. Elle était arrivée à destination. Elle se précipita vers le premier blessé qui arrivait et pendant plusieurs minutes elle ne fit que ça. Elle aida tout d'abord des blessés légers, puis elle décida d'aller vers ceux qui étaient gravement touchés, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle eut vraiment l'impression d'agir. La plupart des blessés légers pouvaient marcher et il ne s'agissait en réalité que de les mener jusqu'à la bonne zone et de leur trouver une place, en revanche, les blessés graves c'était une autre histoire.

C'était quelque chose d'horrible. Elle savait que beaucoup ne survivraient pas et le spectacle lui retournait par moment l'estomac, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être inutile. Ils s'étaient battus pendant qu'elle regardait et elle était convaincue qu'il était de son devoir d'agir pour eux. Cela ne pourrait jamais compenser leur sacrifice, mais au moins cela soulagerait sa conscience et peut-être qu'elle en sauverait certains.

Elle fit plusieurs allers-retours, sélectionnant à chaque fois les blessés les plus graves, et alors qu'elle venait de confier aux guérisseurs un homme qui avait perdu la moitié d'un bras, elle ralentit le pas. Au loin, la Garde Noire se battait contre la créature qui était sortie de la montagne. Ils avaient réussi à l'attirer à l'opposé des combats et Astrid voyait les dragonniers virevolter autour de la bête. La fumée venait parfois lui brouiller la vue et avec la distance il était impossible de savoir qui était qui. Ils ne cessaient d'attaquer et elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir suivre le déroulement du combat, mais de nouveau des cris retentissaient, demandant de l'aide.

— Par ici ! Jeune fille par ici, on a besoin d'aide !

Celui qui venait de l'appeler était un viking aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, tressés et ramenés en arrière. Il s'agissait d'Almar. Il portait une cotte de mailles et un pourpoint de cuir par-dessus. Les deux étaient endommagés et couverts de sang, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il demandait de l'aide. Lui et l'un de ses guerriers soutenaient un dragonnier vêtu de noir auquel il manquait deux doigts à la main gauche, du sang coulait de son flanc gauche et deux flèches étaient plantées dans son dos. Il n'avait plus de casque et elle ne le reconnut pas. Elle courut aussi vite que possible pour les rejoindre.

— Prend sa place ! fit le chef en désignant le guerrier.

Astrid obéit immédiatement et sans discuter, elle savait que chaque seconde pouvait compter. Elle se plaça à la droite du dragonnier et remplaça le guerrier qui le soutenait de ce côté-là. Le guerrier fit un signe de tête à son chef et repartit en courant vers le front.

— Par où ?

— Par ici, répondit Astrid en désignant la direction à prendre.

Le dragonnier était à semi-conscient, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne parlait pas, mais des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres et ils se dirigèrent aussi vite que possible vers la zone des blessés graves.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Astrid.

— La bataille est gagnée, c'est presque terminé et Hagbard m'a demandé de m'occuper des blessés.

— C'est là, fit Astrid en faisant dévier un peu Almar de sa trajectoire.

À peine arrivèrent-ils dans la zone que le chef repéra un guérisseur et l'appela plutôt que d'installer le blessé avec ceux qui attendaient d'être examinés pour savoir si on pouvait encore les sauver.

— Laek ! Laek par ici !

Le vieux guérisseur qu'Astrid avait rencontré dès son arrivée sur l'île d'Hagbard leva la tête du blessé dont il s'occupait et voyant de qui il était question, il s'adressa à l'un des hommes qui l'aidait. Il sembla lui donner quelques indications puis il se dirigea vers eux.

— Venez par-là, dit-il en arrivant à leur niveau.

Sans plus de cérémonie il les conduisit jusqu'à une table de fortune qui venait de se libérer et commença à examiner le blessé.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il a eu de la chance. Il a été pris pour cible par des archers et il s'est écrasé juste devant nos rangs. On a essayé de lui porter secours immédiatement, mais les hommes de Drago étaient déjà sur lui et son dragon. Il a perdu deux doigts et il s'est pris un coup au flanc gauche. Sans son armure il serait sûrement mort.

— Et son dragon ? demanda Astrid.

— Blessé, mais vivant. Il arrive, fit Almar en désignant quelque chose de la tête.

Astrid se retourna et vit dans le ciel deux dragonniers se rapprocher. Leurs dragons portaient comme ils le pouvaient un razolame et elle se demanda si les nordiens avaient des guérisseurs spécialisés en dragon.

— Hum… Tenez-le, il va falloir que je lui enlève ces flèches, après on lui enlève son armure et on le couche sur la table.

Astrid se détourna de ce qu'elle regardait et elle et Almar obéirent au guérisseur. Ils tinrent le blessé le temps que le guérisseur fasse son office. Le dragonnier à moitié conscient à ce moment-là, serra des dents et se retint de hurler. Astrid ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître son courage, malgré son état il essayait de rester lucide alors même que la douleur devait être à peine soutenable. Une fois les flèches enlevées, ils firent asseoir le blessé sur la table et lui enlevèrent le haut de son armure, puis ils le couchèrent.

— Je croyais qu'il y avait du fer de Gronk dans leur armure, fit Laek tout en examinant la plaie au flanc gauche dont du sang coulait encore par moment.

— Il y en a, sans ça il serait mort, répondit Almar.

— Vous devriez peut-être en faire mettre une couche plus épaisse, marmonna le vieux guérisseur. Très bien, vous allez le tenir, il faut que je cautérise les plaies.

Une nouvelle fois, Astrid et Almar obéirent. Chacun se mit à un bout de la table, Almar au niveau de la tête, prêt à l'empêcher de bouger les bras et à se relever, et Astrid au niveau des pieds.

— Satanée guerre… satanée organisation… marmonna le guérisseur. Je reviens ! fit-il avant de se diriger vers un feu pour chauffer une lame.

Astrid le regarda partir, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Almar.

— Pourquoi la Garde Noire passe-t-elle en priorité ?

Almar semblait être dans ses pensées et il fut un peu surpris par la question. Il souffla puis répondit.

— On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre. Cette guerre est une guerre des dragons. Aujourd'hui on a eu de la chance, nos ennemis n'en avaient pas, mais on sait que Drago peut les contrôler. Quand il les enverra, on aura besoin de tous les dragonniers et c'est ce dont on manque le plus. Des guerriers on en a, mais des dragonniers… À moins que votre Coalition se décide à nous laisser entraîner les vôtres…

Il vit la tête que fit Astrid à l'entente de ses paroles et il comprit ce qu'elle en pensait. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance.

— Donc comme je le disais, on ne peut pas les perdre. On a besoin d'eux et en plus ce sont les meilleurs.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, le guérisseur revint et Astrid n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

— Tenez-le.

Il versa le liquide que contenait une gourde sur la plaie au flanc, le dragonnier gémit de douleur, puis il hurla quand la lame rougie se posa dessus. Il cria à s'en casser les cordes vocales, puis d'un seul coup il s'arrêta. Cette fois, il avait réellement perdu conscience.

— Merci. Maintenant qu'il est inconscient je vais pouvoir me charger du reste seul vous pouvez y aller, dit le vieux guérisseur en se saisissant de la main du dragonnier où manquait deux doigts.

Le chef lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule et tous deux prirent la direction du front. Ils quittèrent la zone des blessés et s'arrêtèrent un instant.

— Il y a encore du monde à aider. Bon courage ! lui dit Almar avec un faible sourire compatissant.

Il s'apprêtait à partir en courant vers la zone des combats pour aller aider ses compagnons, mais il s'arrêta net. Des cris retentissaient à leur droite et derrière eux. Des cris qui n'avaient rien à faire là et qui leur firent froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas des hurlements de douleur ou des gémissements des blessés, mais des cris de guerre…

* * *

Ils fonçaient vers ce dragon impressionnant qui était sorti de la montagne. Il se tenait sur quatre pattes, il avait une peau gris-bleu. Il devait bien faire dans les cent-vingt mètres de long et trente mètres de hauteur. Il avait une queue en forme de masse et des espèces de pics lui couraient tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le seul bon point était que la nuée de dragons qui était sortie en même temps semblait avoir fui. Ils n'auraient qu'un seul ennemi à affronter, mais un ennemi de taille.

Harold aurait bien eu besoin de ses amis à cet instant, mais il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Élia était partie mettre à l'abri Lara et il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour revenir, quant aux autres il ne les voyait nulle part. Le seul qui les suivait, lui et Krokmou, était Eskil.

 _J'espère qu'ils vont bien…_

Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient à ses côtés, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre ni de les chercher. Il ne pouvait laisser cette créature agir à sa guise, sans quoi, ceux qui étaient au sol n'y survivraient pas. Elle avait déjà balayé ce qui restait des catapultes et elle venait de tourner son regard vers les combattants et les navires.

— C'est hors de question ! Allez Krokmou !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le furie nocturne fonça à pleine vitesse vers la tête de la créature.

— Vas-y !

Krokmou tira et l'atteignit en pleine face, mais cela n'eut quasiment aucun effet, si ce n'est l'énerver. Harold sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. L'instant d'après Eskil arrivait et Svike tirait à son tour, provoquant le même effet. La bête les prit alors en chasse et ils en profitèrent pour l'emmener là où ils le voulaient, à l'opposé des combats. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Harold fit un signe de tête à Eskil qui volait à sa droite et tous deux firent demi-tour pour relancer une attaque.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement et au moment où leurs dragons allaient tirer, une formation d'une dizaine de dragonniers vêtus de noir sortit des nuages et plongea en piqué vers le dos de la créature. Harold en prit note et avec Eskil ils continuèrent sur leur trajectoire encore quelques instants pour s'assurer que leur ennemi ne voie rien venir. Ils se rapprochèrent autant que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop dangereux de continuer, et ils attaquèrent. Entre-temps, la formation de dragonniers était arrivée à la bonne distance. Une dizaine de tirs furent engendrés par les dragons, provoquant des détonations assourdissantes et un écran de fumée.

Harold et Krokmou le traversèrent et prirent de la hauteur pour voir le résultat de leur attaque.

— Par Thor, ça ne lui a rien fait du tout !

Tous les dragonniers l'avaient remarqué et ils se mirent à virevolter autour de la créature, l'attaquant sans répit en évitant comme il le pouvait sa mâchoire qui claquait dans le vide et sa queue meurtrière qu'elle balançait en tous sens.

— Ça ne sert à rien, sa peau est bien trop épaisse ! Nos tirs ne passeront pas !

Entendant la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, il se tourna vers la dragonnière qui arrivait à son niveau. C'était Eldrid et elle était accompagnée de Raina.

— Tu as une idée ?

— Il faudrait qu'on trouve un point faible… Peut-être que si on lui tire dans la gueule ou par en dessous, au niveau du ventre, la peau sera peut-être moins épaisse…

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

— On pourrait essayer de la faire décoller, intervint Raina. J'ai vu qu'elle avait des ailes, mais elles n'ont pas l'air adaptées à son corps.

Au moment même où Raina faisait sa proposition, une langue de feu jaillit de la gueule de la bête et s'étira sur près de vingt mètres. Les dragonniers qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire l'évitèrent de justesse et tous prirent un peu plus de distance.

 _Si on continue comme ça on est mort…_

— Très bien, on va essayer ça ! À défaut de nous donner un gros avantage, on aura au moins plus d'options. Rassemblez la Garde moins trois ou quatre qui vont la distraire le temps qu'on se mette en place. On attaque en piqué et on remonte juste après, et on l'attire avec nous.

À peine avait-il fini de parler que les deux dragonnières partirent. Il les vit faire des signes de main à leurs compagnons selon un code qu'ils avaient mis en place spécialement pour se faire comprendre en plein vol et les dragonniers commencèrent à s'organiser. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que ceux qui mèneraient l'attaque ne le rejoignent. Harold s'assura qu'ils avaient bien compris le plan, puis ils plongèrent. Les dragonniers qui avaient été chargés d'occuper le dragon les virent et comme prévu ils mirent fin au combat et prirent de la hauteur.

Harold et ses compagnons se rapprochèrent rapidement, le bruit caractéristique de son furie nocturne se fit entendre. Au même moment, il remarqua sur la gauche un razolame accompagné de trois dragonniers et un frisson le parcourut. Ils risquaient de faire tout échouer, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, seulement espérer qu'ils les verraient et comprendraient.

Ils continuèrent leur descente, leur ennemi avait suivi du regard ceux qui avaient rompu le combat comme l'avait espéré Harold et ils purent se rapprocher suffisamment. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps, déversant une pluie de feu sur la tête du dragon, puis ils remontèrent. C'était sans compter sur la réaction qu'ils avaient engendrée, la créature réagit à une vitesse qu'Harold n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle réussit à intercepter le dernier dragonnier de leur formation, sa gueule se refermant sur lui et son dragon, et ils furent avalés sans plus de cérémonie.

Harold en eut la nausée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller et ils continuèrent leur ascension. Ils pleureraient leur mort après la bataille. Il vit sur sa droite le groupe mené par le razolame et il salua leur compréhension de la situation. S'ils n'avaient pas réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer, ils auraient pu faire échouer le plan et causer bien plus de morts.

Harold jeta un œil en contrebas, le dragon venait de déployer ses ailes. Il s'éleva et les prit en chasse.

* * *

Dès qu'ils avaient entendu les cris, Almar s'était précipité vers leur source et Astrid lui avait emboîté le pas.

— Aux armes ! Que tous ceux qui sont en état prennent une arme !

Il cria ainsi tout au long de sa course, rameutant autour de lui les guerriers valides, mais il n'y en avait presque aucun. Quand ils traversèrent la zone des blessés légers, Astrid les vit réagir, essayer de se lever, de se saisir de leur arme, mais beaucoup durent renoncer. Les autres n'étaient pas non plus très vaillants, mais ils prirent sur eux et un petit groupe commença à se former. Astrid ne lâcha pas d'une semelle Almar et quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des navires, ils virent les hommes qu'ils avaient entendu crier.

Ils sortaient de l'eau, prenant pied sur la plage entre les navires et Astrid réalisa qu'ils allaient avoir l'avantage. Il y avait au moins un espace d'une dizaine de mètres entre tous les navires et le couloir ainsi créé protégerait leur flanc. Ils empêcheraient tout contournement, à moins de s'éloigner assez de la zone pour pouvoir se jeter à l'eau et arriver par le même chemin qu'eux. _C'est pas bon… pas bon du tout…_

Le seul bon point, nota Astrid, était l'absence d'armure et de bouclier. Ils avaient dû se débarrasser de tout ce qui serait trop lourd pour nager et ils portaient au mieux un pourpoint de cuir. Pour le reste certains étaient armés d'épées et d'autres de haches. Il n'y avait pas d'archers, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Avec l'eau, la corde de leur arc aurait été inutilisable.

Il y avait au moins une dizaine de guerriers et le même spectacle devait être en train de se produire sur toute la ligne de navire. Leurs ennemis, en comprenant qu'ils allaient perdre avait décidé de porter un dernier coup. Massacrer autant d'hommes qu'ils le pourraient et peut-être même saboter les navires.

— S'en prendre à des blessés, ce ne sont que des lâches ! s'énerva Astrid.

— Et on va leur faire regretter ! cria Almar en dégaina son épée et en chargeant.

Astrid réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa hache avec elle, elle l'avait laissé contre le bastingage. Le navire était juste là sur sa gauche, elle voyait la passerelle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'atteindre. Leur ennemi, tout comme Almar, s'était mis à charger. Le groupe que le nordien avait formé lors de sa course jusqu'ici s'était réparti en plusieurs petites unités qui s'étaient dispersées pour intervenir sur toute la ligne de navires et il ne restait que trois guerriers avec eux. Ils avaient emboîté le pas au chef, mais il était évident que cela ne serait pas suffisant, il fallait espérer que d'autres les rejoindraient bientôt.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Astrid se précipita à leur suite tout en se rapprochant au maximum du navire. Elle n'avait pas d'arme et il allait falloir qu'elle atteigne la passerelle rapidement. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Elle dépassa un nordien, puis un deuxième et elle vit en face d'elle, à quelques mètres un homme muni d'une épée qui fonçait dans sa direction. La passerelle se trouvait entre eux deux et elle accéléra davantage. Juste avant que son ennemi ne l'atteigne, elle posa le pied dessus et tout en la montant au pas de course elle entendit le cri de satisfaction du guerrier qui était derrière elle. Il avait dû remarquer son absence d'arme.

Astrid parcourut le dernier mètre aussi vite que possible et entendant une épée siffler dans son dos elle sauta littéralement sur le côté en arrivant sur le pont, vers son arme. Son épaule heurta douloureusement le bois du pont, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qui comptait était que sa hache n'avait pas bougé, elle était juste là contre le bastingage, à côté d'elle. Sans même avoir besoin de se relever, elle s'en empara à deux mains et de toutes ses forces elle la jeta sur le soudard qui venait de monter sur le navire. Celui-ci ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à un tel retournement de situation et c'est avec un regard complètement incrédule qu'il vit la hache se planter dans son torse.

Astrid se relava rapidement et alla récupérer son arme. Le guerrier n'était pas mort, mais il n'en était pas loin. Il essayait de respirer en vain, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau. _Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'armure sinon ça ne l'aurait peut-être pas tué…_ Dans la position dans laquelle elle avait lancé sa hache, Astrid n'avait pas pu lui inculquer autant de force qu'il l'aurait fallu et celle-ci s'était tout juste plantée dans le torse de son ennemi. Avec une once de pitié pour son ennemi, elle lui trancha la gorge pour abréger ses souffrances, puis elle se précipita sur la plage.

À peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché terre qu'un guerrier seulement armé d'une épée et qui avait dû mettre plus de temps que les autres à arriver, l'attaquait. Il dégoulinait encore d'eau et quand il attaqua de son épée, Astrid reçut une volée de gouttelettes. Elle esquiva habilement puis contre-attaqua, mais elle n'avait pas à faire au plus mauvais des combattants et celui-ci dévia la hache. À cet instant elle regretta d'avoir demandé à Tempête d'aider le dragonnier qui était venu la chercher. Si elle avait été là, tout aurait sûrement déjà été réglé.

Le guerrier se mit à l'attaquer sans répit. Ses attaques étaient puissantes, il essayait de percer la garde de la jeune guerrière et celle-ci dut mettre en œuvre tout son savoir pour ne pas être blessée. Elle esquiva, para et recula. Sans trop savoir comment elle finit par sentir l'eau lui lécher les pieds et imprégner ses bottes.

Son ennemi avait réussi à lui faire échanger sa position avec la sienne et à la repousser vers la mer, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et après une énième parade elle prit l'initiative. Elle enchaîna les coups de taille aussi rapidement que possible pour l'empêcher de trouver le temps de contre-attaquer. Au premier coup, son adversaire essaya de parer de son épée et il réussit, mais grâce à cette hache forgée par l'un des meilleurs forgerons qui soit et à la force qu'Astrid lui avait inculquée, le soudard manqua de faire tomber son épée.

Elle le vit raffermir sa prise sur son arme, mais il était évident que ça n'avait pas été sans difficulté. Son bras avait sûrement été engourdi par l'attaque et par la suite à chaque nouveau coup il fit son possible pour s'écarter de la lame. Astrid se servant de ça, réussit à leur faire échanger leur place et son ennemi se retrouva dos à la mer. Elle le poussa alors dans ses retranchements le faisant reculer et quand il eut de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Astrid lui avait mené la vie dure, mais pour cela elle avait dû maintenir un rythme infernal et ses bras lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Elle avait réussi à le cacher jusqu'à présent derrière un écran de rage, mais bientôt elle ne pourrait plus tenir. _Il faut que je trouve une faille dans sa garde ou que j'arrive à le pousser encore plus loin pour qu'il se sente obligé de réagir et qu'il fasse une err…_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que son ennemi se jetait littéralement sur elle, épée en avant. Il tentait le tout pour le tout et son audace faillit réussir.

Astrid réussit à faire glisser l'épée qui se dirigeait vers son visage sur la lame de sa hache, écopant seulement d'une courte estafilade sur la joue. Pour réaliser cette attaque audacieuse, son adversaire avait dû se rapprocher autant que possible et Astrid, après avoir dévié l'attaque, le frappa avec le manche en bois de son arme. Le coup fut d'une telle force qu'elle vit l'arcade sourcilière de son ennemi éclater et elle entendit un craquement. Son ennemi chuta dans l'eau et ne se releva pas.

 _Il était coriace celui-là._

Vu le bruit qu'Astrid avait entendu, il avait sûrement le crâne brisé et s'il n'était pas encore complètement mort, il serait noyé dans quelques secondes. Astrid baissa les bras et releva la tête, profitant du répit pour prendre une profonde inspiration. C'est alors qu'elle vit le spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait au loin. L'imposante créature qui était sortie de la montagne tombait du ciel dans un nuage de feu et de fumée, mais le pire était le dragonnier qui semblait incapable de s'en éloigner.

— Harold…

Elle avait beau être loin, son instinct lui criait que c'était lui et elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème.

 _Pourquoi il ne fuit pas ? Remonte… Rem…_

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait au loin, elle se sentit d'un seul coup perdre pied. Elle venait de recevoir un coup d'une rare force dans les jambes et tout en tombant, sa hache lui échappa des mains. L'eau lui fit l'effet de minuscules piqûres glaciales, le sel lui piqua les yeux et enfonçant ses mains dans le sable elle essaya de se relever, mais un poids lui tomba dessus.

 _Il était pas mort_ , songea-t-elle en réalisant que son ennemi l'avait fait tombé en lui fauchant les jambes d'un coup de pied et que c'était lui qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Il s'était carrément assis sur son dos et il lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Astrid essayait de se débattre comme elle pouvait, mais elle ne voyait rien. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la prise de son ennemi et l'air commençait à lui manquer. _Pas comme ça… Pas comme ça…_

Désespérée, elle mit toutes ses forces dans une dernière tentative pour se relever, elle sentit le guerrier vaciller, mais il résista et lui enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'eau. Elle la sentit pénétrer dans sa bouche et elle sut qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Elle allait se noyer.

* * *

Harold et ses compagnons prenaient toujours plus de hauteur. Ils devaient être treize ou quatorze et il espéra que ça serait suffisant. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les rugissements et le bruit du vent battu par cet imposant dragon semeur de mort qui avait déjà pris tant de vie. Il allait être temps de lui faire payer.

Ils continuèrent à grimper jusqu'à se retrouver dans les nuages et Harold fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter. Krokmou se stabilisa, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. L'aileron eut du mal à prendre la bonne position et Harold réalisa qu'il n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. _J'espère qu'il tiendra jusqu'à la fin…_

Il vit les dragonniers prendre position en à peine quelques secondes et il reconnut sans mal Raina, Eldrid, Élia et Eskil. Thorkell et Alrik quant à eux semblaient être absents et il espéra qu'ils allaient bien. Un grand cercle avait été formé et à peine tout le monde était-il en position que le dragon perça la couche nuageuse et se retrouva au centre de celui-ci.

— Feu ! cria Harold en abaissant le bras pour que tous comprennent son ordre.

Les dragonniers crièrent leur rage et leurs dragons firent feu. Ils savaient que cela ne donnerait pas grand-chose, mais ils réussirent au moins à aveugler leur ennemi et tous quittèrent leur position. Ils se mirent à virevolter autour de la bête en essayant de trouver un point faible et Harold se joignit à eux tout en songeant à ce qu'avait dit Eldrid.

— Krok, on va essayer d'attaquer par en dessous.

Krokmou avait déjà commencé à prendre de la vitesse et en entendant les instructions de son ami il s'inclina légèrement. Leur adversaire tentait d'abattre de sa queue et de broyer de sa mâchoire les dragonniers et les deux amis en profitèrent. Ils purent se rapprocher assez prêt, mais au moment de passer sous le dragon celui-ci les remarqua et il déversa un torrent de feu dans le ciel. Krokmou dut faire une embardée et seule son extraordinaire vitesse leur permit d'en réchapper.

Tout le monde n'avait cependant pas autant de chance et il vit deux dragonniers se rentraient dedans en tentant de fuir. Ils commencèrent à chuter et dans leur malheur, cela leur permit au moins de réchapper aux flammes, mais un seul dragonnier réussit à se stabiliser. Le deuxième avait été éjecté de son dragon et avait déjà traversé la couche nuageuse. Son dragon de la race des vipères, aux écailles d'un rouge terne, quant à lui était parti en vrille et quand il se stabilisa enfin il partit en piqué suivi du dragonnier qui les avait heurtés et qui venait de réaliser la situation.

Harold serra les poings en voyant ce spectacle, il savait de qui il s'agissait et son cœur se serra en songea à celle qui venait de tomber. _J'espère que vous pourrez la sauver._

Krokmou avait repris sa trajectoire et ils se retrouvèrent sous le dragon. Harold lui demanda d'attaquer et Krokmou tira.

— Argh… Ça ne sert à rien, ça ne passe pas non plus ! Éloigne-nous et fait nous prendre un peu de hauteur, il faut que je trouve une idée.

Krokmou ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la zone où ils se trouvaient aussi vite que possible tout en évitant un coup de queue de leur ennemi et une langue de flamme. Krokmou s'éloigna suffisamment et Harold put voir que la Garde Noire continuait d'attaquer. Ils avaient pris sur eux de former de petites équipes et dès que l'une d'entre elles était prise pour cible une autre lançait une attaque. _C'est un bon plan, mais avec ce dragon ça ne sert à rien on ne lui fait aucun dégât…_

Le dragon énervé par ce qu'il devait considérer comme des piqûres incessantes se mit à tourner sur lui-même tout en déversant un torrent de flamme. Tous les dragonniers prirent alors leurs distances et quand le dragon se calma pour chercher ses cibles, Harold comprit ce qu'il devait faire. _Il faut attaquer les ailes !_ L'uned'entre elles avait été abîmée par un tir et il savait désormais comment ils gagneraient.

— Envoie un signal Krokmou !

La seconde d'après, son ami tira en hauteur, largement au-dessus du dragon et tous les dragonniers comprirent et le cherchèrent du regard. C'était un signal convenu et ils savaient ce qu'il signifiait. Harold enchaîna plusieurs gestes de la main et Élia, Eldrid et Eskil arrivèrent immédiatement auprès de lui.

— Il faut qu'on attaque ses ailes ! Assurez-vous que tout le monde a compris et lancez l'attaque ! Ensuite vous disparaissez, on se chargera de l'attaque finale avec Krokmou et c'est un ordre ! dit-il avec un regard dur.

Il n'avait peut-être jamais été très à l'aise avec les prérogatives que lui offrait son statut de Protecteur du Nord, mais cette fois il comptait bien s'en servir et qu'elles soient respectées. Il savait que ses amis s'inquiéteraient pour lui, mais ils devaient aussi comprendre que désormais ils étaient en guerre et que puisqu'ils avaient décidé que c'était à lui de commander ils devaient obéir.

Pendant un instant il vit l'hésitation dans leurs regards, mais ils finirent par hocher la tête et Harold se retint tout juste de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait bien conscience de la hiérarchie qui existait entre leurs priorités et à n'en pas douter, entre obéir à ses ordres et le protéger, même de lui-même, c'était cette dernière qui passerait avant tout. Il en avait eu une démonstration avec Élia un peu plus tôt quand elle avait failli désobéir pour le protéger, mais ils ne pouvaient pas leur en vouloir. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les règles qui régissaient la Garde Noire.

Ses trois amis partirent et pour gagner du temps ils firent signe aux autres dragonniers de les suivre et de faire comme eux. Ils plongèrent vers la créature et les dragonniers firent de même. Ils prirent pour cibles les ailes et même si certains durent abandonner pour éviter de se faire tuer, la plupart réussirent. À de multiples reprises, les ailes furent touchées puis les dragonniers disparurent dans les nuages, exactement comme Harold l'avait prévu. Rapidement les ailes du dragon se retrouvèrent trouées de partout et Harold demanda à Krokmou d'attaquer.

— C'est à nous de jouer !

Krokmou plongea et quand le bruit caractéristique du furie nocturne se fit entendre, le dragon qui cherchait où tous étaient partis tourna la tête vers eux.

— Maintenant !

Krokmou tira, atteignant leur ennemi en pleine face et l'instant d'après il plongea vers le sol. Comme Harold l'avait imaginé, le dragon les suivit, enragé par toutes les attaques qu'il avait subies. Ils descendirent à toute vitesse, traversèrent les nuages et le sol apparu. En contrebas ce n'était que chaos et désolation. Les catapultes fumantes étaient en morceaux, des cadavres jonchaient le sol et au loin la bataille semblait terminée.

Harold entendit derrière lui le rugissement de la créature qui les poursuivait. Il se retourna sur sa selle et la vit ouvrir la gueule, prête à tirer.

— Krokmou ! Maintenant !

Son ami sentant le danger dans la voix d'Harold fit immédiatement volte-face et comprenant la situation il tira dans la gueule ouverte de leur poursuivant. L'explosion qui s'en suivit fut accompagnée d'un rugissement de douleur et les flammes restèrent coincées dans la gueule du dragon comme s'il avait pris feu de l'intérieur. Le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et le dragon déploya ses ailes, mais trouées comme elles l'étaient, elles ne furent d'aucune utilité et il continua sa chute. Krokmou commença à remonter, mais dans la position dans laquelle il était, le seul moyen de s'échapper rapidement était de longer le corps de cette créature qui tombait comme une pierre et Harold comprit qu'il allait falloir accélérer s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Il actionna la pédale commandant l'aileron et une angoisse comme il n'en avait jamais connu le saisit.

 _Pas maintenant ! Allez fonctionne ! Fonctionne ! On est trop près !_

Malgré leur manque de vitesse, Krokmou évita de justesse la queue en forme de masse et l'instant d'après l'immense dragon qui continuait sa chute heurta le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Un nuage de flamme s'éleva, il semblait avoir littéralement explosé et Harold ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qui l'obnubilait en cet instant était l'erreur qu'il avait faite en ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier l'aileron avant de partir s'attaquer à cette bête.

Ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Le nuage de flamme les rattrapa rapidement, l'aileron qui était déjà endommagé commença à prendre feu et Krokmou perdit tout contrôle. Ils se mirent à tomber.

 _Mes Dieux aidez-nous… Je suis tellement désolé Krokmou…_


	33. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour !**

 **Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté x) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets un gros chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait fuir et que le chapitre vous plaira :)  
**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et toutes vos reviews, ça ma vraiment fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires. J'ai hâte de lire les prochains et de savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ;)  
**

 **Reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! je suis très heureux que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)  
**

 **Douby08 : Salut ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Et oui Sidney a fait quelques apparitions, pas très nombreuses, mais on aura l'occasion de le revoir ;) En effet Harold et Gueulfor ne se sont pas encore parlé, moi aussi je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient se dire xD je n'y ai absolument pas réfléchi (pour l'instant). Pour la relation Harold/Astrid, il faut mieux que je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Heureux que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Et en effet c'est bien Raina, j'avais laissé tous les indices nécessaires pour que l'on puisse comprendre qu'il s'agit d'elle. Je voulais pas faire comme dans les films, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été intéressant pour vous et tu verras, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis toute la faute sur l'aileron et qu'ils ont évité la queue ;) J'espère avoir la chance de relire l'un de tes commentaires ! A bientôt !**

 **Anonyme : Salut ! Ça va bien et toi ? Cette fois c'est moi qui suis à la traine x) Tu es complètement pardonné si je le suis ;) J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas fait oublier toutes tes théories. On peut en faire un challenge si tu veux, je suis même prêt à y jouer un chapitre bonus xd On en arrive à combien ? Si je ne me trompe pas ça doit faire un truc comme un que je t'ai promis, un si tu trouves l'espion et un si tu le trouves de cette manière qui disons va te demander un peu/beaucoup de recherche. Concernant le chapitre, tout d'abord je suis content que ça t'ait plu ;) et pour ce qui est de « l'enfer » il n'y était qu'une fois dans le chap 31, par contre possible que dans celui d'avant il y soit beaucoup plus, faut dire qu'il faisait super chaud et écrire en était devenu une épreuve x) Merci pour avoir relevé la faute. Tes analyses sont toujours aussi bonnes et je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Pour ce qui est de la bataille finale, je ne vois pas non plus comment j'aurais pu faire, ça me paraissait être le mieux. Tu en sauras un peu plus sur ce qu'on fait les autres dans ce chapitre et je crois que tu vas encore me détester pour la fin x) A bientôt ! Hâte de lire ta review !**

 **/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, elle sentait sa vie fuir son corps pour se répandre dans l'eau glacée de l'océan. Tout l'air de ses poumons avait été chassé, et à chaque inspiration elle avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait un fer chauffé au rouge sur la poitrine. C'était comme si le temps avait ralenti. Elle ressentait tout avec une acuité déconcertante. Son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit paniquait face à l'évidence de son sort. Dans sa bouche, le goût âpre du sel se mélangeait à celui métallique du sang. Ses mains se crispaient sur le sable qui à chacune de ses tentatives pour remonter à la surface lui filait entre les doigts.

La poigne du guerrier qui la maintenait sous l'eau, de cet homme qui était en train de la tuer ne se relâchait pas. Pendant un court instant, la pensée que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses l'effleura et elle ne la combattit pas. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été orgueilleuse. Se croire capable de briser le crâne d'un homme d'un seul coup n'était que folie. Elle avait été le propre instrument de sa mort. Elle essaya une dernière fois d'y échapper, mais comme les précédentes elle échoua. L'eau pénétra un peu plus dans ses poumons et elle eut l'impression d'entendre un cri étouffé. Peut-être était-ce le sien ou peut-être cela venait-il de la surface. Elle n'en savait rien et ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout était fini…

* * *

Le sol était devenu noir. Des cendres tombaient du ciel, éclipsant le soleil. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter. Seules les silhouettes noires qui se fondaient ici et là dans la fumée ambiante venaient lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans le Nilfheim.

La carcasse du dragon qu'ils avaient tué reposait non loin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il avait littéralement explosé en touchant le sol. À cette pensée elle s'évertua à ne pas songer à ce qu'elle respirait. Elle se tenait là où tout s'était terminé et elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait était irréel. Sous l'intense chaleur de l'explosion, le sable s'était transformé en verre. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. _Rien n'a pu survivre à ça._ Elle ne voulait pas penser ainsi, mais son n'esprit ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle était immobile, elle avait enlevé son casque pour mieux voir. Son bras gauche était devenu inutilisable et lui faisait souffrir le martyre, mais elle n'y portait aucune importance. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle sentait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Ce n'était pas à cause des cendres ou de la fumée omniprésente, mais à cause de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu rassembler de la Garde Noire était là à chercher leur ami, leur chef. Tous avaient le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il ne s'en soit pas sorti, qu'il se soit sacrifié pour eux.

 _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !_

Élia se remit à avancer à la recherche de celui qu'elle aimait. _Je t'en supplie ne me fait pas ça… Pas toi aussi…_ Dans sa vie, tous ceux à qui elle avait tenu l'avaient abandonné ou rejeté. Sa sœur, puis sa famille… Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas cela une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue et y traça un sillon. _Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort…_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'elle avançait. Un corps apparut au loin et malgré la douleur elle se précipita. Elle se jeta quasiment à genoux en arrivant près de l'être inanimé qui gisait au sol et elle comprit en un instant que ce n'était pas Harold. L'homme ne portait pas l'armure noire si caractéristique du Protecteur du Nord. _Harold où es-tu ?_ Elle avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions et s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur son seul bras valide, elle se releva.

— Harold ! Harold !

Sa voix manquait d'assurance et de force, mais elle se devait d'essayer et bientôt elle fut rejointe par d'autres. Comme si cela avait été un signal, tous se mirent à crier son nom dans le fol espoir qu'il réponde. Dès qu'elle voyait un corps, elle se précipitait et à chaque fois son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Son espoir se réduisait de plus en plus et chaque pas devenait de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'au moment où retentirent les paroles qu'elle avait tant espéré.

— Par ici ! Par ici !

Oubliant son corps qui protestait, elle se mit à courir. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait voir apparaitre par instant les êtres en noir qui se précipitaient dans la même direction et un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait l'impression de voir les serviteurs de Hel, la déesse des morts, fondre sur leur cible. _Non !_ Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et elle essaya d'accélérer sa course.

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle se rendit compte qu'un petit groupe d'une dizaine de dragonniers s'était formé. Ils lui bloquaient la vue et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle avança. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, ils s'écartèrent et elle put poser ses yeux sur ce qu'ils regardaient. Un corps à l'armure noire reconnaissable entre toutes dont la poitrine ne semblait plus se soulever.

— Non !

Le cri déchirant retentit dans le silence oppressant et même les moins croyants d'entre eux se mirent à prier les Dieux.

* * *

— Astrid ! Astrid ! Reviens avec nous !

Elle entendait ce qu'on lui disait, elle savait que ces mots avaient une signification, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui lui parvenait était atténué, comme si elle avait été dans un épais brouillard. La voix ne cessait pas, elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, de la laisser tranquille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la laisse s'endormir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot.

Elle ne voyait rien, tout était flou. Sa poitrine n'était plus que douleur, et celle-ci était d'autant plus forte chaque fois qu'elle recrachait de l'eau. Elle aurait voulu que cela s'arrête, mais la voix ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pourtant elle essaya, elle tenta de ne plus rien recracher, de ne plus respirer pour que la douleur s'atténue.

— Astrid ! Non ! Je suis désolé !

L'instant d'après elle sentit s'abattre une main sur son visage, puis une deuxième. Quelqu'un la saisit par les épaules et la redressa, puis un nouveau coup tomba.

— Pense à Tempête ! Pense à Harold ! Allez respire !

— C'est qui Tempête ? Et pourquoi elle devrait penser à Harold ?

— La ferme Rustik !

— Calme-toi un peu, elle n'est pas morte !

À l'entente des paroles qui avaient été prononcées, Astrid sentit son esprit réagir. Pendant une brève seconde elle se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de ceux qui comptaient sur elle, de ses amis, d'Harold… Une brève seconde qui lui permit de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et l'instant d'après elle prit une inspiration. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des pieux dans la poitrine, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se cramponna à son envie de vivre et même si sa poitrine irradia de douleur quand elle recracha un peu d'eau, elle prit une deuxième puis une troisième inspiration.

— C'est ça, continue !

Peu à peu sa vision se stabilisa. Elle était à genoux, les deux mains dans le sable. Il y avait là un peu d'eau et de sang – sûrement ce qu'elle avait recraché – que le sol avalait goulûment. _Je ne devais vraiment pas être loin d'y passer._ Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de respirer. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'aider à se redresser.

— Ça va aller Astrid.

Varek lui faisait face. Il était accroupi et il semblait hésiter à enlever sa main de son épaule. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et sans qu'elle le veuille quelques larmes coulèrent. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et elle se recula. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux son inquiétude. Rustik se trouvait en retrait. Ils avaient quelques écorchures et leurs vêtements étaient tachés de sang, mais ils semblaient aller bien.

— Tu es vraiment avec nous cette fois ?

— Vraiment avec vous ? demanda dans un croassement Astrid.

— Quand on t'a sorti de l'eau, pendant un instant on a cru que tu étais morte, puis tu t'es mise à cracher de l'eau. Après ça, tu as commencé à t'agiter. On a essayé de t'en empêcher, de te parler et on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Tu ne réagissais pas à ce qu'on disait.

— Mer…

Sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal et elle aurait presque tout donné pour pouvoir se rincer la gorge de tout le sel qu'elle avait avalé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée et en y songeant elle trouva cela assez ironique. Elle avait eu son comptant d'eau pour toute une vie et elle en redemandait.

— Ne bouge pas, on va te trouver de l'eau. Rustik, tu veux bien aller voir sur le navire si tu en trouves… et une couverture, fit-il en voyant Astrid trembler.

Elle était trempée et frigorifiée. Sa tresse était défaite et ses cheveux retombaient en tous sens. _Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur…_ Si elle n'avait pas été si mal au point, elle aurait sûrement souri du ton qu'avait employé Varek. Il y avait mis les formes, mais au final il venait ni plus ni moins que de donner un ordre à Rustik. Celui-ci se trouvait quelques pas derrière Varek, le pied gauche appuyé sur la tête d'un homme. Il avait beau avoir le visage enfoncé dans le sable elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait du guerrier qui avait essayé de la tuer. Celui qui l'avait réduit au silence n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il semblait plus mort que mort.

Rustik était parfois un peu lent, mais cette fois il comprit rapidement ce que venait de faire leur ami. Il sembla sur le point de répliquer, puis son regard se posa sur elle et elle eut l'impression d'y voir une once de pitié. Elle détestait cela, elle détestait faire preuve de faiblesse. Sa colère se réveilla et elle réussit à la maintenir enchainée, ce qui était sûrement mieux pour tout le monde. _De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de parler ou de me lever…_ Rustik partit sans un mot vers le navire qui se trouvait non loin et Astrid reporta son regard sur Varek.

— C'est Rustik qui l'a tué.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler. Varek la connaissait trop bien ou peut-être avait-il lu dans ses yeux la question qui tournait dans son esprit. _C'est donc Rustik qui m'a sauvé…_ Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais elle devrait le remercier. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'agirait pas comme à son habitude.

— Quand les premiers appels aux armes ont retenti, on était avec les blessés graves. Je crois que tout le monde avait eu l'idée d'aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, tu vois…

Elle voyait très bien, elle-même avait fait ce choix. Elle s'était sentie mal de rester à l'arrière alors que d'autres se battaient pour elle. Elle comprenait le choix de son chef et de ses amis.

— On s'est regroupé sans trop de difficulté et Stoïck et Arne ont décidé qu'on ne resterait pas les bras croisés. On s'est dirigé vers les combats, mais c'était la confusion totale. Il y avait des blessés qui essayaient de prendre leur arme, tout le monde criait des ordres… C'était effrayant…

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle le croyait, qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore en état de parler. Elle s'imaginait facilement la scène, entre les ordres, les cris des blessés et les guerriers qui devaient courir en tous sens. Cela devait être le chaos.

— Quand on est arrivé dans la zone des blessés légers on s'est rendu compte que des hommes de Drago étaient arrivés jusque-là et on s'est battu. Ça ne tournait pas vraiment en notre faveur, heureusement Almar est arrivé avec quelques hommes.

 _Almar…_ Elle était partie combattre à ses côtés et dans la confusion de la bataille elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il était parti. _Ça a dû être la même chose pour lui, il n'a pas dû voir que j'étais en difficulté._

— Grâce à lui, on les a rapidement repoussés, mais…

Elle sentit la tension dans la voix de son ami avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Ses yeux fuyaient son regard et elle était sûre qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Elle s'apprêta à recevoir la nouvelle, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Rustik pour revenir. Il s'accroupit à côté de Varek et il lui tendit une gourde ainsi qu'une couverture.

Astrid les prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Elle n'était pas encore sûre d'être capable de parler. Rustik sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et il se contenta d'un sourire. C'était déconcertant de le voir agir ainsi et pendant un instant elle regretta presque qu'une telle mésaventure ne lui soit pas arrivée plutôt. Voir Rustik se comporter ainsi n'avait pas de prix.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne put empêcher une grimace de prendre forme sur son visage. Le tissu était de mauvaise facture, peu épais et rêche. _Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre ? À croire que tu commences à avoir des goûts de riches…_ Depuis son séjour dans le nord elle devait admettre que tout lui semblait de piètre qualité. Chaque chose, chaque objet qu'on lui avait fourni là-bas avait toujours était au-dessus de ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Peut-être s'y était-elle un peu trop habituée. Resserrant un peu plus la couverture, elle se demanda où il avait bien pu aller la chercher.

— Tu lui as dit ? demanda Rustik.

— Pas encore.

Curieuse de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, Astrid prit une gorgée d'eau et si au départ cela la fit souffrir, elle sentit également que cela lui faisait du bien. Elle en prit une deuxième puis elle tenta de parler.

— D… De quoi vous parlez ?

Varek la regarda et baissant le regard il répondit.

— C'est Kognedur… Pendant le combat…

— Elle… elle est…

— Non ! fit un peu trop vivement Varek en relevant la tête. Elle a été blessée à l'abdomen, c'était pas très beau à voir, heureusement Stoïck a insisté pour qu'elle ait des soins immédiatement. Le guérisseur a dit que tout devrait bien se passer. Il va juste falloir qu'elle fasse attention à que ça ne s'infecte pas sinon…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si cela arrivait.

— Ils l'ont installé avec les autres blessés et ils lui ont donné un truc contre la douleur. Elle est dans les vapes, Krane est avec elle.

Malgré ses paroles, Astrid voyait bien que Varek fuyait son regard comme s'il avait honte ou qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda Astrid qui commençait à retrouver sa voix, même si elle était encore faible.

— C'est ma faute, fit-il d'une voix plaintive. Elle était juste à côté de moi, j'aurais dû…

— Arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y es pour rien, le coupa Rustik. On était tous là, on est tous fautifs.

Une fois de plus Rustik venait de faire preuve d'une certaine forme d'empathie et Astrid se demanda si elle n'était pas morte. Si tout cela n'était pas une mauvaise blague. La douleur et le froid étaient cependant bien trop réels pour cela. _La bataille l'a peut-être changé…_ Elle savait que la guerre pouvait engendrer des changements et si la plupart du temps cela ne faisait que révéler une part sombre de votre être, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour Rustik.

— Il y a autre chose Astrid.

Elle avait peur de demander, elle sentait qu'une fois encore elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire, mais elle le fit quand même.

— Quoi ?

— Quand on a laissé Stoïck pour venir te chercher on n'avait plus de nouvelles ni d'Harold ni de la Garde Noire. Ils ont tué le dragon, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

Plutôt que de poser la moindre question dont elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, elle essaya de se lever. Immédiatement Varek fut à ses côtés et l'aida. _Je suis sûre qu'il va bien… Ils vont tous bien… Ils doivent avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, peut-être qu'ils ont des blessés…_ Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Harold ou à l'un de ses amis. Elle ne le voulait pas.

À peine fut-elle debout que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'océan et son eau rougeâtre. À sa vue, bien malgré elle, elle sentit une peur viscérale monter en elle et elle eut une envie irrésistible de s'en éloigner. Elle recula d'un pas et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

 _Calme-toi Astrid, ce n'est que de l'eau. Ça va aller._

Ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été bien plus traumatisant qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé resterait ancré en elle. Elle aurait sûrement besoin d'un moment avant d'être capable de retourner piquer une tête dans une telle étendue d'eau. Elle se détourna de cette vision avec soulagement et elle commença à avancer dans la direction opposée. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus sa hache. Elle avait dû la perdre dans l'océan quand le soudard de Drago avait essayé de la tuer.

— Au fait je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour Harold. Ce n'est qu'un traitre qui a trahi notre clan !

En entendant les paroles de Rustik, Astrid manqua de s'arrêter pour le frapper, mais elle se retint. À la place elle se contenta de serrer les poings et elle continua à avancer. _Ne pas frapper cette tête de mouton… Ne pas frapper cette tête de mouton…_ Entre ses sentiments et ce qu'elle savait sur l'histoire d'Harold, elle avait bien du mal à se contenir. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait trahis, mais eux tous en ne l'écoutant pas, en le considérant comme un paria.

— Et Varek t'as dit, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé ! Ça mérite bien une petite récompense ! dit-il avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me débarrasse de Thorkell pour toi, comme ça toi et m…

Cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de finir. _Je retire ce que j'ai pu penser, il n'a pas changé !_ Elle n'était peut-être pas en très grande forme, sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer ça. Elle le frappa en plein visage. Entre ce qu'il avait dit sur Harold et le reste, cela faisait trop. Heureusement pour lui elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

— Hé ça va pas ! cria Rustik une main sur la joue. T'aurais pu me péter une dent.

— S'il n'y a que ça, ça peut s'arranger, dit Astrid avec colère et la voix encore un peu rauque.

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! fit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

Varek leva les yeux au ciel, puis se plaça entre ses amis et il les entraina avec lui.

— J'ai compris je ne toucherais pas à Thorkell. N'empêche il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui. Je croyais qu'entre n…

Une fois de plus il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait vu le regard noir d'Astrid, mais aussi celui de Varek et il sembla assez intelligent pour ne pas se mettre à dos ses deux amis.

 _Tu peux toujours essayer d'aller voir Thorkell, mais il n'y a aucune chance que ça règle mon problème et tu risques de te faire tuer. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables…_ pensa-t-elle en songeant à la Garde Noire. Elle les avait vus s'entrainer et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était de leur maitrise du combat. Il ne leur manquait qu'une seule chose. La pratique dans un véritable affrontement et ils venaient juste de l'obtenir. _Ce qui fera d'eux des guerriers encore plus compétents…_

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ses bottes étaient imbibées d'eau, à chaque pas elle avait l'impression que la semelle de ses bottes faisait office d'éponge. Dès qu'elle levait le pied, elle semblait absorber l'eau, puis la recracher quand elle posait le pied sur le sol. Elle détestait cela et elle essaya d'en faire abstraction. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la zone des blessés légers. La plupart étaient assis par terre, d'autres bien plus rares étaient couchés sur des planches en bois et un petit nombre d'entre eux vagabondait sur les chemins qui s'étaient créés entre les différents groupes.

La zone était relativement calme. Ici et là certains discutaient, parlant surtout de la bataille. Certaines bribes de conversations lui parvenaient « … ils devraient déjà être ici… » « … pourquoi on ne nous dit rien… » « tu as entendu, Ditfrid est mort » « il était pourtant à l'arrière des lignes… » « … j'espère que la prochaine fois, ce sera ces satanés hommes du sud qui se battront en première ligne… ».

Beaucoup d'autres en revanche se taisaient, et par moment un cri de douleur retentissait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la zone des blessés graves. Elle se trouvait bien plus loin, et si elle ne pouvait la voir, elle pouvait en revanche parfaitement la situer. Il en émanait de tels cris que des frissons lui parcoururent le corps quand elle les entendit. Elle préférait ne même pas s'imaginer l'enfer que ce devait être là-bas.

Il y avait trop peu de guérisseurs et la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient là n'étaient que des assistants ou de simples guerriers réquisitionnés pour l'occasion. Ils marchaient tous très vites, courants presque et ils ne restaient que quelques instants avec chaque blessé, ne leur procurant que les soins minimums. Observant leur ballet, elle se rendit compte que plus loin sur la gauche, un peu à l'écart des hommes entassaient des cadavres et elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. La bataille qui avait eu lieu n'était en réalité qu'une simple escarmouche et il y avait déjà tant de morts. _Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'on affrontera toute l'armée de Drago ? J'espère qu'ils ont un plan pour éviter ça…_

Astrid se remit à avancer et ni elle ni ses compagnons ne prononcèrent un mot. Préférant éviter le regard des blessés, elle baissa les yeux et elle vit avec horreur la couleur que le sable avait pris. Il était rouge, imprégné de sang. Elle en eut la nausée. Elle continua cependant d'avancer et quand ils passèrent près d'un jeune guerrier assis sur ce sol écarlate et qui tremblait de froid – ou peut-être était-il en état de choc – elle s'arrêta et lui mit sur les épaules sa couverture. _Il en a plus besoin que moi…_

Elle laissa Varek les guider et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt entre les deux zones, là où atterrissaient les dragonniers qui ramenaient les blessés. Elle y vit Stoïck qui discutait avec Arne, Almar et Hagbard. Ils s'en approchèrent et quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, les chefs se tournèrent vers eux. Immédiatement leurs regards se posèrent sur Astrid et elle vit dans leurs yeux la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

— Je vais bien, j'ai juste… eu quelques problèmes avec l'un des hommes de Drago, fit-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à ses amis pour être sûre qu'ils ne parlent pas.

Les chefs semblèrent comprendre qu'elle ne leur disait pas vraiment toute la vérité, mais même s'ils avaient de la sympathie pour la jeune guerrière et qu'elle était un élément important dans leurs stratégies d'alliance, ils ne posèrent aucune question. Si pendant un instant elle en fut soulagée, rapidement elle pressentit qu'elle aurait préféré cela à ce qui allait se produire.

— Je crois que pour le bien du mariage à venir, lui affecter des gardes ne serait pas de trop, qu'en pensez-vous ? fit Arne en regardant les autres chefs.

 _Quoi ? Il est tombé sur la tête ! Et pourquoi pas me faire enfermer chez moi ! De quoi il se mêle celui-là ?_ Elle savait à quel point son chef tenait à ce mariage. Cela lui assurerait le soutien d'Hagbard peu importe ce que déciderait Harold. Ils avaient beau s'être battus aujourd'hui pour cette grande alliance des clans, Stoïck semblait toujours se méfier. Si elle pouvait comprendre ses motivations à vouloir conclure ce mariage, Arne en revanche n'avait rien à y faire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il espère obtenir ?_

— Ou mieux, dans un souci de coopération et pour renforcer l'alliance entre vos deux clans, on pourrait faire protéger votre fils par deux guerriers de notre coalition et la jeune Hofferson par deux de vos combattants, continua-t-il en regardant tour à tour Stoïck et Hagbard.

À l'entente de ces paroles, la réponse à sa question lui parut évidente.

 _Il veut placer des hommes de la coalition auprès des dirigeants du nord. Et quoi de mieux que l'héritier du plus puissant d'entre eux. Une fois de plus ils se servent de moi !_

Elle serra les poings et se retint d'agir de manière inconsidérée, espérant qu'Hagbard refuserait.

— Mon fils dispose déjà de la meilleure protection qui soit, ça ne sera pas la peine, fit-il d'un ton ferme ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

— Ah…

Arne sembla déçu, mais une idée dut lui passer par la tête, car il reprit immédiatement la parole.

— Dans ce cas, protégeons au moins cette jeune guerrière. Nous pourrions lui affecter deux hommes de confiance, qu'en penses-tu Stoïck ?

Ce denier la regarda et elle crut lire dans ses yeux qu'il allait refuser, puis son regard changea et l'appréhension la gagna. Elle venait d'y voir une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Le doute.

— Chef, ce n'est vraiment pas la pein… tenta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

— Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, nous mettrons ça en place une fois de retour sur Beurk, pour le bien de l'alliance entre nos deux clans…

 _Il n'a plus confiance en moi…_

Elle venait de comprendre et cela lui fit mal. Elle qui avait tout donné pour son peuple, se sentit trahi. Peut-être s'était-elle montrée un peu trop sympathique envers les gens du nord. Peut-être avait-elle un peu trop agi en leur faveur. Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que désormais elle ne pourrait plus discuter ouvertement avec eux sans que leur conversation ne soit immanquablement rapportée aux chefs de la Coalition de Beurk. Et… _Tempête… non… je ne pourrais plus la voir…_

Ni Hagbard ni Almar n'intervinrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, Astrid ne faisait pas partie de leurs peuples. Ils se contentèrent d'un regard de soutien avant de détourner l'attention de tout le monde sur un autre sujet.

— Maintenant que cela est réglé, nous devrions nous concentrer sur ce qui compte vraiment en ce moment. Malgré notre victoire nous avons de nombreux blessés et des morts, dit Almar.

— Beaucoup ? demanda Stoïck.

— Difficile à dire, nous n'avons pas encore de rapports précis, fit Hagbard. Nous allons devoir préparer des buchers.

— Je me chargerais en personne de celui d'Erling, intervint Arne. Il faisait partie de notre coalition, il mérite les honneurs dus à son rang.

— Le chef du clan Stralende est mort ? demanda Varek, légèrement étonné.

Erling était connu de tous comme un excellent combattant, presque aussi doué que Stoïck.

— Il a voulu participer à la défense quand les hommes de Drago ont attaqué, mais apparemment il s'est fait submerger et il n'a pas survécu.

— Et l'un des autres est également mort, fit Hagbard. Ditfrid, chef du clan Modig. Ces lâches l'ont tué par derrière, fit-il en serrant le poing de colère. En plus de ça, on a aucune nouvelle de la Garde Noire, ils…

Hagbard n'eut pas le temps de finir que trois dragonniers en noirs se posaient non loin, comme si les Dieux avaient souhaité lui répondre.

— Laek ! Laek !

Une fille aux longs cheveux roux venait de descendre d'un stormcutter et dès qu'elle avait posé pied à terre elle s'était mise à hurler le nom du guérisseur.

— Allons voir !

Hagbard partit d'une légère foulée vers les trois dragonniers et tous lui emboitèrent le pas. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent près des guerriers en noirs.

— Eldrid ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune dragonnière ne semblait pas tenir en place et pendant une seconde Astrid se demanda si elle allait simplement prendre le temps de leur répondre. Les guerriers quant à eux la suivaient comme son ombre et leurs mains étaient bien trop près de leurs épées à son goût.

— Élia a donné l'ordre de ramener Laek ! Je dois le trouver immédiatement !

— Élia ? Ce n'est pas Harold puis Thorkell qui donnent les ordres normalement ?

Au moment même où elle posait sa question, Astrid comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprit pourquoi Eldrid ne répondit pas. _Il leur est arrivé quelque chose…_ Elle sentit une angoisse comme elle en avait rarement connu l'étreindre et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser entrainer par ses émotions.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda un peu trop fortement Hagbard.

— C'est Harold, il est blessé. Je dois absolument trouver Laek ! dit Eldrid en commençant à se tourner pour aller accomplir sa mission.

Hagbard la saisit par le bras et la força à le regarder.

— J'ai besoin de savoir ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Thorkell ?

— Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça ! répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

Son regard était empli de peur et de rage, mais aussi d'incertitude comme si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La situation devait vraiment être critique et il était évident que si Hagbard ne retirait pas sa main, elle ou ses compagnons le forceraient à le faire. Astrid ne pouvait voir les visages des deux dragonniers qui se trouvaient derrière Eldrid à cause de leurs casques, mais leurs mains s'étaient crispées sur la poignée de leur épée. Seul un fou n'aurait pas compris qu'ils étaient prêts à aller jusqu'au bout.

Hagbard le perçut et il retira sa main. Stoïck et Arne se raidirent face à un tel aveu de faiblesse. Si l'un des leurs avait agi ainsi, ils l'auraient immédiatement remis à sa place, voir emprisonné en cette période de guerre. Pour avoir passé un peu de temps avec les nordiens, elle savait à quel point les membres de cette garde prestigieuse étaient dévoués à Harold, mais elle fut quand même un peu étonnée de leur comportement. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent aller jusqu'à prendre les armes contre leur chef. _Mais le considèrent-ils vraiment comme leur chef ?_ C'est alors qu'une phrase que lui avait dit Thorkell résonna à ses oreilles « notre loyauté ne va qu'au Protecteur… ». Elle avait bien compris qu'ils faisaient passer les ordres d'Harold avant les autres, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ils le vengeraient, mais pas une seule seconde elle s'était imaginé qu'ils seraient capables de tuer l'un des membres de leur peuple pour lui.

 _Comment un chef aussi puissant qu'Hagbard peut-il supporter ça ? Il suffirait qu'Harold leur demande de le tuer et ils feraient…_ À voir le regard que lançait Eldrid elle ne pouvait penser autrement. _Combien de temps peut-on vivre ainsi ? Combien de temps peut-on supporter une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de soi avant de décider que cela suffit ?_

— Je vais m'en occuper, je sais où il est ! intervint Almar. Vous deux venez avec moi ! dit-il aux dragonniers en noirs. Et vous autres allez-y, partez devant !

Pendant une fraction de seconde Eldrid sembla réfléchir à ce que le chef venait de proposer et tout aussi rapidement elle prit une décision. Elle fit signe aux deux dragonniers qui emboitèrent immédiatement le pas à Almar sous les yeux inquiets des chefs. C'était comme si aucun d'eux n'avait de véritable pouvoir.

— Ralf, dit Eldrid faisant s'arrêter immédiatement l'un des dragonniers. Organise les dragonniers et envoie-les aider aux recherches.

Le dragonnier porta son poing sur le cœur et il partit accomplir sa mission. Eldrid se dirigea vers son dragon et monta dessus avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe.

— J'emmène quelqu'un ou vous y allez tous à pied ?

Astrid hésita. Elle en avait envie, mais que penserait Stoïck. _De toute façon il ne me fait plus confiance… mais si je fais ça, cela ne risque-t-il pas d'être pire ?_ Varek dut comprendre ce qui la tracassait, car il fut le premier à répondre.

— Moi, je veux bien, fit-il en s'avançant.

Il s'arrêta au pied du dragon et tourna son regard vers elle. Astrid vit Stoïck se raidirent, mais il ne dit rien et elle saisit l'ouverture que venait de lui offrir son ami.

— Moi aussi je viens.

Si Eldrid n'avait pas réagi quand Varek avait accepté, cette fois son regard se fit meurtrier et Astrid se souvint que Raina lui avait dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle l'évite pendant un moment. _C'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement…_ Elle s'avança néanmoins vers le dragon et quand elle y arriva, elle aida Varek à monter sur son dos, puis elle l'y rejoignit. Elle vit alors le regard que lui porta Stoïck et elle y lut la désapprobation ainsi que les doutes la concernant.

— Je ne prends personne d'autre. Dirigez-vous vers la carcasse du dragon, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour qu'il vous mène jusqu'à nous.

Astrid savait qu'Hagbard ne montait pas sur les dragons et pour Stoïck ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. _Ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher…_

Eldrid demanda à Australe de décoller et ils partirent à toute vitesse. Sous eux, Astrid vit les chefs partirent en courant et rapidement ils les distancèrent. Plus ils s'éloignèrent et plus le silence se fit. Les cris des blessés ne pouvaient plus les atteindre et Astrid frissonna sous la force du vent. Ils allaient à toute vitesse et elle espéra que trempé comme elle l'était, elle n'attraperait pas une maladie. _J'aurais peut-être dû garder cette couverture…_ En réalité, elle savait que si elle songeait à de telles futilités, c'était pour empêcher son esprit de se concentrer sur ce qui lui importait vraiment. Harold.

Personne n'avait posé la question, personne n'avait demandé à Eldrid si ce qui était arrivé à Harold était grave. Tous redoutaient la réponse. Astrid n'y échappait pas, elle avait peur de poser la question. Elle avait beau savoir qu'Harold avait choisi Élia, elle tenait à lui et l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave l'horrifiait. Pour autant cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir arriver au plus vite et elle jeta un œil en contrebas.

Ils ne volaient pas très haut, évitant ainsi la masse nuageuse et il était assez facile de voir ce qui se passait au sol. De là où elle était, tout lui semblait très silencieux. Ils y avaient de nombreux cadavres d'hommes et de dragons au sol, entre lesquels des nordiens se déplaçaient. De temps à autre, elle les voyait relever un survivant, mais bien plus souvent achever des mourants. Ils dépassèrent la zone principale des combats et se retrouvèrent au-dessus des catapultes. La fumée avait commencé à se dissiper, il y avait moins de cadavres par ici et elle put voir sans trop de difficulté des nordiens exécuter sans une once d'hésitations des prisonniers. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage.

 _Pas de prisonniers… Harold n'aurait jamais ordonné ça…_

Elle détourna son regard de ces scènes barbares et bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans un épais nuage de fumée et de cendres. Elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. Le silence y était beaucoup plus lourd, l'air difficilement respirable. C'était à peine si elle voyait le sol. Ils passèrent au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait à une petite butte. _Pas une butte, un dragon…_ Une partie du cadavre de la monstruosité qu'Harold avait tué.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu, puis ils se posèrent et Astrid découvrit une scène terrifiante. Une dizaine de guerriers en noir formaient un cercle parfait, protégeant une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Tous avaient la main sur leur arme, prêts à l'utiliser. Certains portaient des casques, d'autres non. Ils étaient sales et exténués, mais ils faisaient honneur à leur réputation. De ceux dont elle pouvait voir le regard, elle y lut une rage et une détermination sans faille. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour protéger ce qui se trouvait derrière eux.

— Venez, fit Eldrid en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Astrid et Varek descendirent d'Australe et la rejoignirent au sol, puis ils comblèrent avec elle la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait de la Garde Noire. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que loin au-dessus d'eux, les dragons des guerriers qui lui faisaient face tournaient également en cercle, s'assurant qu'aucune créature ailée n'y pénétrerait. Eldrid murmura quelque chose à un guerrier qui partit en courant dans la direction d'où ils venaient, puis elle s'adressa à tous.

— Ces deux-là peuvent passer.

La jeune fille espiègle qu'avait connue Astrid avait disparu. L'ordre avait été donné avec froideur et autorité. Une chose dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable. La guerre semblait faire d'elle une autre personne. Ils passèrent entre les gardes et Astrid s'arrêta net en voyant ce qu'ils protégeaient.

— Non…

Harold était là, allongé par terre, Élia agenouillée à côté de lui, la tête baissée, lui tenant la main. Son armure était en mauvais état, mais au moins il était entier, c'était déjà ça. Son casque lui avait été retiré et son teint était aussi pâle que celui d'un mort. Il semblait dormir du repos éternel. _Non, non, non… pas ça…_ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, l'angoisse la saisir, les larmes lui piquer les yeux et si elle fit son possible pour qu'elles ne coulent pas, l'une d'elles roula quand même sur sa joue. _Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas être mort…_ Elle refusait d'accepter cela. Elle voulut avancer, mais elle se sentit défaillir et Varek fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

— Eldrid ? Où est Laek ? Tu l'as ramené ?

Élia avait relevé la tête, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et sa voix était brisée. Pour autant, il était évident qu'elle essayait de rester calme, qu'elle essayait d'être celle qu'Harold voudrait qu'elle soit, mais ce qui était en train de se passer était bien trop difficile. Astrid elle-même avait du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

— Il arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bientôt là, fit Eldrid en allant s'accroupir à côté de son amie.

Elle l'enlaça pendant une brève seconde et lui murmura à l'oreille. Élia se contenta de hocher la tête et elle reporta son regard sur Harold. Astrid essaya de se ressaisir et remerciant Varek d'un regard, elle s'avança. Elle s'accroupit de l'autre côté d'Harold et son angoisse ne fit que s'accroitre en voyant que sa poitrine ne semblait pas se soulever. Après une hésitation elle lui prit la main et elle fut soulagée en sentant sa chaleur dans sa paume.

— Il…

— On l'a trouvé comme ça lui et… Eskil, dit avec difficulté Élia en pointant de la tête une autre zone du cercle.

Astrid se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait même pas vu qu'à quelques mètres de là se trouvaient Eskil et son dragon. Ce dernier était couché, mais semblait ne pas être blessé. Eskil en revanche était comme Harold étendu par terre. _Il manque Krokmou…_

— Il est…

— Seulement inconscient, fit Eldrid. On pense qu'il a sauvé Harold, qu'il lui a peut-être rentré dedans pour qu'il ne soit pas pris dans l'explosion, on ne sait pas vraiment. Pour Harold…

— On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, c'est à peine s'il respire… reprit Élia en essayant de maitriser sa voix. C'est ma faute, je n'aur… je n'aurais pas dû le laisser mener son plan… C'était trop dangere… continua-t-elle sa voix se brisant sur la fin.

— Tu n'y es pour rien…

Eldrid essayait de la réconforter et il était évident qu'Élia faisait tout pour se contrôler, mais elle était bien trop impliquée émotionnellement. Astrid ne savait pas vraiment comment elle faisait pour ne pas être dans le même état qu'elle, mais elle supposait que son expérience récente de mort imminente n'y était pas étrangère. Quand elle avait manqué de se noyer elle avait laissé se déverser sa rage et son chagrin, et même si ce qui se passait était difficile pour elle, elle réussissait à peu près à se contrôler.

En voyant l'état dans lequel était Élia, elle comprit à quel point celle-ci aimait Harold. Elle voyait à quel point elle avait peur de le perdre, et ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur son histoire se rappela à elle. _Elle a perdu sa sœur, puis sa famille l'a rejeté… Seul Harold a été là pour elle…_ Une chose lui sauta alors aux yeux. Si avant elle ne l'aurait pas vu, maintenant cela lui semblait évident. Après sa noyade quand elle avait vu l'océan, elle avait senti la peur la submerger et elle s'était éloignée avec soulagement. Elle l'avait fui et elle savait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait traumatisé.

 _C'est la même chose pour Élia sauf qu'elle ne peut pas fuir. La perte de sa sœur et ce que lui ont fait ses parents… Elle a peur qu'Harold l'abandonne. Elle a peur de perdre la dernière chose qui compte pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a agi comme elle l'a fait avec moi…_

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son comportement, mais désormais une autre émotion venait s'y mêler. Elle avait de la pitié pour la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle baissa le regard vers Harold et elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. _De toute façon, il l'a choisi_. Elle lui caressa le visage et elle sentit une larme se former au coin de son œil. Elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de couler. Les mots qu'elle allait prononcer lui étaient insupportables, mais elle était certaine que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

— Je… je ne me mettrais pas sur ton chemin. Je ne me mettrais pas entre toi et Harold…

Élia qui avait réussi à se reprendre la regarda et Astrid ne vit dans son regard ni soulagement ni bonheur. Seulement de la culpabilité et de la peine. Elle ne pouvait cependant espérer autre chose vu la situation. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et elle l'essuya de sa seule main valide.

Le regard d'Eldrid quant à lui était bien plus complexe. Astrid pouvait y lire de l'étonnement, de la compassion, mais aussi une chose bien plus dangereuse. Une menace. Celle de ce qui se passerait si elle se mettait entre elle et Thorkell. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle règlerait le problème du mariage, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Les bruits des ailes d'un dragon se firent entendre et à peine était-il posé, qu'Almar et Laek arrivèrent en courant.

Les gardes les laissèrent passer et dès que le guérisseur fut au milieu du cercle, il laissa courir son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il portait une petite sacoche en cuir dans la main droite et ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille. Il semblait mécontent d'être là. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel étaient les membres de la Garde Noire, ils avaient dû l'emmener avec eux sans même lui laisser le temps de finir ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'était pas en pleine opération.

— Je vais avoir besoin de place écartez-vous ! fit-il en s'approchant d'Harold.

Immédiatement Eldrid aida Élia à se relever et tous reculèrent. Almar les rejoignit tandis que Laek commençait à examiner Harold.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Almar.

— On ne sait pas, il est inconscient et il a du mal à respirer, répondit Eldrid.

— Taisez-vous et je pourrais peut-être bientôt répondre à votre question !

Le vieux guérisseur n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et tous se turent de peur de subir son courroux. Il commença à déshabiller Harold et au même moment le bruit de nombreuses bottes heurtant le sol se fit entendre. Il fut immédiatement suivi de celui des épées sortant de leur fourreau. Eldrid saisit ses dagues, Almar s'empara de son épée et Élia avec son bras gauche inutilisable ne put prendre qu'une seule de ses lames. Astrid regretta d'avoir perdu son arme et elle espéra que ceux qui arrivaient venaient de leur camp.

La fumée environnante se dissipa quelque peu et Stoïck apparut. Astrid s'assura que plus aucune trace de larme n'était visible et elle essaya d'adopter un visage qui ne la trahirait pas. Il était accompagné d'Hagbard et d'Arne, mais aussi d'un grand nombre de guerriers.

La Garde Noire les voyant arriver se mit en position de combat et Astrid se raidit. _N'ont-ils donc confiance en personne ?_

— Oh ! Ce n'est que nous ! dit Stoïck en continuant à avancer.

— Stoïck atten…

Hagbard n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une épée était appuyé contre le torse du chef de Beurk.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Hagbard ordonne leur de baisser leurs armes !

 _Il ne peut pas. Ils n'obéissent qu'à Harold et ce n'est absolument pas le jour de les provoquer..._

Astrid vit Élia ranger son arme dans son fourreau, puis avec une voix qui se voulait ferme elle prit la parole.

— Baissez vos armes et ne laissez passer que les chefs !

À peine l'ordre était-il donné que tous baissèrent leur arme dans un bel ensemble. _Ils sont tellement synchros que s'en est terrifiant…_ Ils ne laissèrent passer que les chefs et Astrid vit Rustik se faire refouler à l'extérieur du cercle avec les autres soldats.

Ce qui venait de se passer avait rendu Stoïck fou de rage et quand il porta son regard sur Hagbard, il fut évident pour tous qu'il désapprouvait la manière dont son homologue gérait les choses. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait accepter d'être ainsi défié par des guerriers venant de son propre peuple alors même qu'ils étaient en guerre. Ce regard il ne le conserva cependant que peu de temps. Quand il vit Harold inconscient par terre, la rage disparut de ses yeux pour ne laisser place qu'à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'indifférence, mais Astrid connaissait trop bien son chef. Elle voyait que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il maintenait difficilement. Derrière se cachait de l'inquiétude et cela la réjouit.

 _Il n'est donc pas sans cœur. Il tient encore à Harold, au moins un peu…_

— J'ai trouvé.

C'était Laek qui venait de parler. Délaissant son observation de Stoïck, elle se reconcentra sur Harold. Le guérisseur lui avait retiré son armure et elle pouvait apercevoir de nombreux hématomes sur son torse et ses bras. Il y avait également d'anciennes cicatrices dont l'une qu'elle reconnut, à l'avant-bras gauche. Elle n'était pas très belle, cautérisée avec difficulté. _C'est celle dont il m'a parlé, celle que lui ont faite les hommes de Drago quand ils l'ont trouvé sur son île après sa fuite de Beurk._ Elle aurait voulu le dire à Stoïck, lui dire « regardez ce que vous avez fait, c'est à cause de vous ! », mais elle se retint.

— Une bulle d'air s'est formée entre les côtes et le poumon. Ça le comprime. Il y a dû y avoir un sacré choc pour que cela se produise.

— Vous pouvez le soigner ? demanda Élia avec espoir.

 _Dites oui…_

Astrid avait beau avoir dit à Élia qu'elle ne se mettrait pas sur son chemin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir à Harold et elle s'inquiétait toujours autant.

— Oui, il va falloir percer pour faire sortir l'air, dit-il en sortant une fine tige en métal au bout acéré de sa sacoche en cuir.

— Vous allez lui faire un trou dans la poitrine ? demanda Astrid, inquiète par une telle opération.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas grand-chose. Juste de quoi évacuer l'air, puis un point de suture ou deux. La cicatrice ne se verra même pas. Je vais avoir besoin qu'on fasse chauffer ça, fit-il en tendant la tige de métal.

Eldrid s'avança et la prit, puis elle se dirigea en dehors du cercle vers son dragon. Sur son passage tous les soldats s'écartèrent et formèrent sans même sans apercevoir, une sorte de haie d'honneur à celle qui détenait l'instrument qui sauverait sûrement leur Protecteur.

— Et une fois que vous aurez évacué l'air, il se réveillera ? demanda Varek dont la curiosité semblait avoir pris le dessus sur l'inquiétude.

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit et c'est avec une voix sobre qu'il répondit.

— Je ne crois pas que les deux soient liés. Il a une bosse à la tête, je pense qu'il a perdu connaissance à cause du choc. Il peut se réveiller dans cinq minutes comme dans plusieurs heures ou… jours. C'est impossible à dire pour l'instant.

La réponse du guérisseur plongea tout le monde dans le silence. Ils avaient compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Harold pouvait se réveiller ou rester inconscient jusqu'à sa mort. Élia eut du mal à retenir un sanglot et Astrid ne se sentit pas en meilleure forme. Ses yeux la piquaient de nouveau et elle fit tout son possible pour qu'aucune larme ne s'en échappe. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas devant tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Eldrid revint et remit la tige acérée au guérisseur sans remarquer le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle semblait focaliser entièrement son esprit sur sa mission, sur son rôle en tant que membre de la Garde Noire. Astrid n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas vu Thorkell et Eldrid devait se faire un sang d'encre. Pour ne pas y penser, elle se focalisait sur ce qu'elle pouvait et Astrid ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

— Vous devriez peut-être vous retourner…

Personne ne suivit le conseil du guérisseur. Ils avaient tous vu bien pire en cette journée. Laek le voyant n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il sortit une petite gourde de sa sacoche et versa une partie du contenu sur l'endroit qu'il allait percer. Puis d'une main sûre et ferme, il enfonça l'aiguille de métal entre deux côtes. Quand il la retira du sang coula suivit du sifflement de l'air. Tellement d'air que pendant un instant, Astrid craignit qu'il ne soit allé trop loin et qu'il ait percé le poumon, mais bientôt cela s'arrêta. La poitrine d'Harold se remit à se soulever normalement et tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

Laek vida encore un peu du liquide qui se trouvait dans la gourde sur la plaie, puis il sortit de sa sacoche le nécessaire pour le recoudre. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes et il se releva.

— Il est sorti d'affaire, au moins pour l'instant. J'en serais plus sur son état dans les heures et les jours qui viennent. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est l'emmener dans un endroit plus approprié et attendre.

Il récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers Eskil tandis qu'Élia retournait auprès d'Harold et qu'Eldrid ordonnait qu'on amène une civière. Ce qui ne prit que peu de temps, deux dragonniers quittèrent le cercle et revinrent quelques secondes après avec une planche en bois et des cordes.

 _Ils avaient déjà prévu de le déplacer. Ils attendaient juste d'être sûrs qu'ils pouvaient le faire sans risque._

Avec toutes les précautions possibles, ils soulevèrent Harold et le placèrent sur la civière, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Stoïck.

 _Je ne comprends pas, il a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Alors pourquoi ne fait-il pas la paix avec lui ?_

Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être facile de se méprendre sur les pensées et les intentions d'une personne en se fiant à son regard, parfois même à ses gestes. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, surtout avec Stoïck, mais elle voulait croire que c'était bel et bien de l'inquiétude qu'elle distinguait chez lui.

 _Est-il possible que je me trompe ?_ _Ce n'est quand même pas seulement pour l'alliance ?_

— Vous pouvez également soulever celui-là. Il n'est que légèrement blessé, fit Laek après avoir examiné Eskil.

Les dragonniers allèrent chercher une deuxième civière et y mirent Eskil. Puis ils firent venir des dragons et attachèrent avec des cordes chacune des civières à deux dragons. Astrid reconnut ceux qui transporteraient Harold. Australe et Kara. En tout juste quelques minutes, tout le monde fut prêt à partir.

— Je pensais trouver Thorkell ici, où est-il ? demanda Hagbard en s'approchant d'Élia.

Maintenant que le choc de ce qui était arrivé à Harold était passé, et qu'il allait être transporté, tous retrouvaient un peu de leur sang-froid. De nombreuses questions commençaient à prendre forme dans les esprits. Eldrid se mit à avoir le regard fuyant, une larme brillant au coin de l'œil qu'elle cacha rapidement et elle se dirigea vers son dragon.

— On ne sait pas, répondit Élia sans quitter Harold des yeux.

Elle était toujours accroupie à côté de lui, lui tenant la main et sa voix était un peu rauque après toutes ces émotions.

— Des dragonniers sont à sa recherche, dès qu'ils le trouveront ils le ramèneront.

Hagbard ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Les dragonniers étaient les plus aptes à parcourir de grandes distances rapidement. Ils finiraient par retrouver son fils. Son inquiétude était visible, mais il avait un rôle de chef à tenir.

— Il ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, dit-il. Je repars vers les navires, qui vient avec moi ?

— Je vais rentrer en dragon. Si l'un d'eux veut bien m'emmener, fit Almar.

— Je viens avec vous, dit Arne à Hagbard.

— Stoïck ?

— Je vais rester encore un peu…

Arne et Hagbard partirent, entrainant avec eux les soldats. Almar se dirigea vers l'un des dragonniers qui transporteraient Eskil et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'emmener, ce qu'il accepta. Le cercle des dragonniers se brisa. Élia quitta le chevet d'Harold pour se diriger vers son dragon, Rustik se rendit auprès de Stoïck tandis qu'Astrid rejoignit avec Varek, Eldrid.

— Vous voulez que je vous remmène ? demanda faiblement la jeune guerrière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur Australe.

Astrid s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand une question s'imposa à elle.

— Où se trouve Krokmou ? demanda-t-elle sans élever la voix pour que Stoïck n'entende pas.

— On ne sait pas, on ne l'a pas encore trouvé. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Ralf de réquisitionner les dragonniers, afin de le retrouver ainsi que les autres…

— J'aimerais aider. Il faut qu'il soit là quand Harold se réveillera.

— Comme tu veux, dit Eldrid avant de faire signe à deux membres de la Garde. Ils t'aideront. Avec toute cette fumée, quelques paires d'yeux en plus ne seront sûrement pas de trop.

Elle monta ensuite sur Australe et Élia lui faisant un geste depuis le dos de Kara elles décolèrent sans laisser le temps à Astrid de poser d'autres questions. Elle aurait voulu savoir qui en plus de Krokmou et Thorkell manquaient à l'appel. Maintenant que son angoisse pour Harold avait diminué, elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

Tous les dragonniers décollèrent et ils ne furent plus très nombreux dans ce lieu désolé.

— On rentre, fit Stoïck. Vous venez ?

— On va rester chef, répondit Astrid. On va aider aux recherches des disparus. Ils ont laissé deux des leurs pour nous aider.

Stoïck porta son regard sur les deux dragonniers puis sur Astrid et elle put y lire une nouvelle fois une vague de doute la concernant. Néanmoins il ne s'y opposa pas. Il devait penser que les deux membres de la Garde Noire seraient suffisants pour la protéger.

Il commença à s'éloigner, deux guerriers de Beurk l'attendaient et quand il passa devant eux, ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Astrid vit Rustik hésiter et finalement il rejoignit son chef. Ils disparurent derrière un voile de fumée, et Astrid resta avec Varek et les deux dragonniers. Elle se tourna vers eux et elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand un cauchemar monstrueux orangé et strié de bandes noirs arriva à toute vitesse. Il se posa à côté de leur petit groupe et Thorkell en descendit.

Il ne portait pas de casque, son visage était sale et sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée. Son armure ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert, mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était fatigué.

— On m'a dit qu'Harold était blessé et qu'il était par ici. Ils l'ont emmené ?

— Ils viennent juste de partir. Harold et Eskil sont inconscients. Tu étais où ? demanda Astrid.

— Quand il y a eu la pluie de pierres, moi et Alrik on s'est retrouvés séparés des autres. On s'est éloigné un peu et c'est là qu'on a vu au loin les navires de Drago. Ceux qui avaient amenés leurs hommes ici. On a hésité sur ce qu'il fallait faire, mais j'étais certain que les autres protégeraient Harold… dit-il en semblant regretter son choix. J'aurais dû être avec lui…

— Tu n… commença Astrid sans pouvoir terminé.

Thorkell ne voulait pas qu'on l'exonère de sa responsabilité et il avait repris le fil de son histoire.

— On s'occupait de détruire les navires de Drago, quand on a vu les autres se battre avec le dragon, on s'est séparé. J'ai renvoyé Alrik pour qu'il vienne les aider et je suis resté pour m'occuper des derniers navires. Il n'a rien dit ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Ah, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Pour Harold, le dragonnier qui m'a prévenu n'a pas su me dire ce qu'il avait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, il a été assommé ou quelque chose comme ça ?

 _On ne lui a vraiment rien dit…_

— Il avait du mal à respirer, mais Laek a résolu le problème. Par contre, il ne sait pas si… quand il va se réveiller, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Thorkell qui jusqu'à présent était resté très calme sembla d'un seul coup beaucoup plus inquiet et il regarda Varek et les autres dragonniers pour avoir confirmation. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et elle vit Thorkell serrait le poing.

— Je… je suis sûr que ça va aller. Harold n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, il va s'en sortir, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Astrid pour la réconforter.

Il sembla hésiter à lui en dire plus, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui révéler, mais à la place il laissa échapper un soupir et il retira sa main.

— Rien n'est jamais facile… murmura-t-il comme perdu dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de moi et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Au fait pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti avec eux, j'aurais cru…

— Krokmou a disparu, on allait partir à sa recherche. Il faut qu'il soit auprès d'Harold. Et je n'ai pas non plus vu Raina, tu sais où elle est ?

Thorkell n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que l'un des dragonniers qu'Eldrid leur avait affectés prit la parole.

— Elle était avec nous pendant le combat, mais elle est tombée de son dragon. On ne l'a pas encore retrouvée…


	34. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de yack lui était passé dessus. Il se sentait fébrile et sa tête était comme prise dans un étau. Son corps et son esprit lui disaient de lâcher prise, d'abandonner le combat et d'attendre. Plus d'une fois déjà il les avait écoutés. Il avait baissé les bras et s'était laissé emporter par un sommeil réconfortant et sans fin. Il l'avait accueilli avec bonheur, enfin il avait été libéré du poids de ses responsabilités. Cela avait été si lourd, tant de vies dépendantes de lui… Il avait pu oublier tout ça sans la moindre peine, sans inquiétude. Une part de son être lui avait hurlé que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, mais il l'avait chassé. Pendant au moins un instant, il avait voulu que tout disparaisse.

Sa conscience n'avait pu lutter face à une telle volonté. Elle lui avait accordé cette victoire, et ce, jusqu'à maintenant. Désormais il était temps qu'il reprenne sa place dans le monde même si cela devait être douloureux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. Il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps et sa tête tournait. Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vue se stabilise. Il se trouvait dans un lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de la petite pièce dans laquelle on l'avait installé. Les rideaux avaient été tirés devant les fenêtres et seul l'éclat des flammes venait réchauffait la pièce d'une lumière à la fois douce et sinistre. À sa gauche se trouvait un petit meuble sur lequel reposaient un pichet et une chope.

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa dans le lit avec l'intention de se servir un peu d'eau quand il entendit le bruit d'une plume sur du parchemin. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Assis sur un tabouret devant une petite table où reposait une bougie, un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien lui tournait le dos, complètement absorbé par son travail d'écriture.

— Es… Eskil…

Au son de sa voix, le jeune guerrier sursauta et manqua de renverser l'encrier dans lequel il allait tremper sa plume. Immédiatement il la posa et se retourna. Il portait son armure noire et l'étonnement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

— Harold ! Par tous les dieux, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Tout en parlant, Eskil quitta sa position, faisant grincer le plancher de bois, et s'empara de son tabouret qu'il vint placer au chevet de son ami. Il s'assit dessus et essaya de capter le regard d'Harold qui était en train de se masser le front.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— J'ai mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné, dit Harold avant d'essayer de se saisir du pichet.

— Attends, je vais t'…

— Pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller, dit un peu rudement Harold avant de s'en rendre compte. Désolé, il faut que je bouge, j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des mois…

Il saisit de la main gauche le pichet et se servit un peu d'eau tant bien que mal malgré des gestes maladroits. Il en but une gorgée et ce n'est que lorsqu'il reposa la chope qu'il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient mis mal à l'aise son ami. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir avant d'être envahi par une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'inquiétude.

— Depuis combien de temps Eskil ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

— Un an Harold…

 _Un… un an… Non. Impossible…_ Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était resté inconscient autant de temps. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait faible, mais pas à ce point-là. Toutes les conséquences d'une telle révélation étaient en train de prendre forme dans son esprit quand il vit le petit sourire qui était apparu sur le visage d'Eskil. Il comprit.

— Eh ! protesta Eskil quand Harold le frappa.

Malgré son état, il avait mis autant de force que possible pour frapper le bras gauche du jeune guerrier.

— Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

— Désolé, c'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'amuser ces derniers temps. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment améliorées… termina-t-il sombrement.

Si Harold trouvait la blague de son ami d'assez mauvais goût, il dut admettre qu'elle avait aussi eu un effet bénéfique. La peur qu'elle avait engendrée lui avait donné un coup d'adrénaline qui avait chassé temporairement son mal de tête et il avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair. Il se rendit compte qu'Eskil avait les traits tirés et qu'une fine barbe avait commencé à prendre forme sur son visage. _Il n'a pas dû se raser depuis au moins une semaine… Lui qui est d'habitude si soigneux… Si ça ne fait pas un an, depuis combien de temps ?_

Eskil dut comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Il se frotta le menton de la main gauche et il répondit.

— Trois semaines. Ça fait environ trois semaines que tu es inconscient.

— Trois semaines… Je… Que s'est-il passé ?

— Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

— Eh bien… On se battait contre le dragon, on fonçait vers le sol et … on n'arrivait pas à remonter… On a été heurté par quelque chose…

Il essayait de se souvenir, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il avait beau chercher, après le choc son esprit était désespérément vide.

— C'était nous, moi et Svike. Quand on a compris ce que tu allais faire et ce qui risquait de se passer, on a foncé. Malgré ça on est arrivé au dernier moment, la seule solution c'était de vous heurter pour vous éloigner de l'explosion.

— Krokmou ?

— Il va bien, il a été légèrement blessé, répondit Eskil avec un regard fuyant.

S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, Harold aurait pu croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il savait qu'en réalité il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas les avoir sortis indemne de tout ça.

— Merci.

— C'était rien… Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, quand on t'a récupéré tu as été séparé de Krokmou et on s'est tous écrasé.

— Ce qui explique mon inconscience.

— Et la mienne. Je me suis réveillé que trois jours plus tard. À ce qu'on m'a dit, on est resté deux jours sur l'île. Laek ne voulait pas qu'on te déplace, sans compter tous les blessés et les morts dont il fallait s'occuper, dit-il avant de faire une pause.

La voix d'Eskil était devenue très sombre et il avait détourné le regard en parlant des morts. _Cette fois, il me cache quelque chose…_ Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit quand il reprit son récit.

— Il y avait aussi le problème des dragonniers, on en a perdu pas mal et on a eu beaucoup de blessés parmi les dragons à cause de ces satanées flèches en fer de Gronk ! s'énerva Eskil avant de reprendre plus calmement. Ils ont préféré aller chercher d'autres dragonniers pour s'assurer de pouvoir tirer tous les navires correctement.

— C'est ma faute… ne put s'empêcher de dire faiblement Harold.

Face au regard d'incompréhension d'Eskil, il continua.

— C'est moi qui ai ordonné à la moitié des dragonniers venus avec Hagbard de partir repérer les alentours de Beurk. Je n'avais pas songé que les hommes de Drago pourraient être sur l'île, je pensais que la Garde Noire serait suffisante…

Il se souvenait encore des ordres qu'il avait donnés. Quand Hagbard était parti du nord avec tous les chefs, il avait insisté pour qu'ils emmènent le maximum de dragonniers, soit quatre par navire. Ainsi comme prévu, chaque navire avait pu être tiré par deux dragons tandis que les deux autres se reposaient. Il l'avait fait aux dépens de la flotte qui transportait l'armée et qui était déjà en sous-effectif. Aucun de ses navires n'avait plus de deux dragonniers, certains n'en ayant même pas pour ce qu'il en savait. _Tout ça pour les envoyer en reconnaissance, quel imbécile…_

— Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, les choses ne se seraient pas forcément mieux passées s'ils étaient venus. On ne le saura jamais. Nous devons tous prendre des décisions et nous devons accepter leurs conséquences. Nous sommes en guerre et nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser la place aux doutes, il sera toujours temps de faire un examen de conscience une fois que tout sera terminé.

Eskil semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'Harold eut l'impression que son assurance était communicative et il se sentit un peu plus serein. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son attention pour le remercier et Eskil sourit en retour.

— J'imagine que la flotte est arrivée…

— Elle a mis un peu plus de temps que ce qu'on pensait, mais oui elle est arrivée et comme prévu Einar et Grim sont repartis pour protéger le nord.

— Au moins une partie du plan se déroule comme prévu, c'est déjà ça.

Eskil fit une grimace, mais se retint de tout commentaire et Harold comprit qu'il avait sûrement parlé trop vite.

— Je ferais mieux de finir de te raconter comment tu es arrivé ici. Donc comme je te le disais, ils ont été cherchés des dragonniers pour rentrer plus vite. Je me suis réveillé sur le Dragon des Mers alors même qu'on arrivait en vue de Beurk.

Harold sourit à l'entente du nom que son ami donnait à son navire. Il n'était pas le seul à l'utiliser, mais sûrement celui qui le faisait le plus souvent.

— Tu aurais dû voir le système de sécurité mis en place par Thorkell et Élia. Tou… commença-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. La Garde Noire était partout sur le navire, aucun beurkien n'était admis.

— Aucun ? demanda Harold en songeant à Astrid.

— Non et pour les chefs s'étaient pareil. Puis on est arrivé sur Beurk et tu as été transporté chez la vieille guérisseuse. Laek ne voulait pas que tu restes sur le navire à cause du roulis et il faut admettre qu'on est quand même mieux ici. Je n'étais pas vraiment en très grande forme et on m'a demandé si je voulais rester avec toi. Depuis je ne t'ai pas quitté.

— Tu veux dire que tu es resté là tout le temps ?

— Quand même pas, répondit Eskil avec un léger rire. La vie d'ermite ce n'est pas trop mon truc et je ne suis pas resté quand tu avais de la visite. Élia est venue régulièrement, tous les jours en fait.

— Seulem…

Au moment même où Harold allait demander si d'autres étaient venus le voir, des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur et Eskil se raidit.

— Snorr, fit-il.

— Snorr ?

— Je t'ai dit que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées, ça en fait partie. Il vient voir si tu es toujours vivant, mais à chaque fois on le refoule.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'être seul.

— Des chefs de la Coalition, il a réussi à les convaincre qu'on cachait le fait que tu étais sûrement mort et que tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène pour que les accords que tu as passés, notamment sur les dragons, ne soient pas renégociés.

— Aide-moi, j'ai deux mots à aller lui dire et il est temps que je sorte, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis là, dit avec conviction Harold en commençant à se lever.

— Quoi ? Attends, ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée, il vaudrait mieux que les guérisseurs viennent t'examiner.

— Pas le temps pour ça.

Il sortit du lit et à peine s'était-il levé qu'il dut s'appuyer sur Eskil pour ne pas tomber tellement il avait l'impression que tout tournait. Une fois que sa vision fut stabilisée, il se rendit compte qu'il était en sous-vêtement et qu'un bandage lui ceignait les côtes.

— La chute a été assez rude, commenta Eskil en voyant le regard interrogatif de son ami. Laek s'est occupé de tout, ça ne devrait pas te gêner.

Harold hocha la tête et avisa ses affaires sur un fauteuil dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

— Tu veux bien m'aider…

Plutôt que de répondre, Eskil se dirigea immédiatement vers les vêtements d'Harold et il grogna légèrement quand il s'empara de l'armure noire.

— Tu t'es fait quelque chose ? demanda Harold en désignant le bras droit de son compagnon.

— Je me suis déboité l'épaule quand on est tombé, les guérisseurs s'en sont occupés. Il faut juste que je fasse attention, s'est encore un peu douloureux parfois.

Une fois encore Harold aurait voulu le remercier, Eskil avait risqué sa vie pour lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il vit son regard. Il était des plus explicites. _Ne dis rien, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi…_ Eskil lui tendit ses affaires et Harold s'habilla avant de se faire aider pour mettre son armure.

— Tu peux m'aider à fixer les fourreaux.

— Pas de soucis.

Eskil s'empara des fourreaux et il les plaça dans le dos de son ami avant de s'assurer que les lanières qui les maintenaient étaient bien serrées pour qu'ils ne bougent pas. Il donna ensuite une tape sur l'armure d'Harold.

— On l'a retapé un peu, elle est presque comme neuve !

Certaines pièces avaient été remplacées et même si d'autres étaient légèrement brulées ou abimées, dans l'ensemble il avait raison, elle était en bon état. Harold sourit et s'apprêta à quitter la petite chambre quand il se retourna vers son ami.

— Tu ne prends pas tes papiers ? demanda-t-il en désignant la petite table sur laquelle il avait vu Eskil écrire.

— Si bien sûr ! répliqua l'intéressé visiblement soulagé en se précipitant vers la table.

— Ça a l'air important, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Des rapports sur nos réserves, tu sais avec les pertes il faut mettre ça à jour, répondit-il rapidement.

— Et c'est toi qui fais ça ?

— Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en te surveillant.

Eskil ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, il lui passa devant et ouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un escalier et Harold comprit qu'il avait été installé au second étage de la maison de la vieille guérisseuse. Précédé d'Eskil, il les descendit prudemment et il se retrouva dans la pièce principale. Il y avait là, comme à l'étage, une cheminée, mais celle-ci était éteinte. Une petite table au centre de la pièce et des étagères le long des murs remplis de bocaux et de plantes en tous genres. Gothi n'était nulle part en vue. _Elle est sûrement partie soigner quelqu'un au village. Mais c'est étrange, je ne me rappelais pas que sa maison ressemblait à ça._

Il s'approcha de la porte à côté de laquelle reposaient ses deux épées. Il s'empara fermement de la première de la main gauche et la mit dans son fourreau, mais quand il voulut saisir la deuxième de la main droite, elle tomba avec fracas au sol. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Sa main tremblait et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute force dans son bras droit. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Eskil ramassa l'épée et la mit dans son fourreau. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais Harold pouvait voir dans ses yeux que lui aussi se demandait ce que cela voulait dire.

— Tu as sûrement besoin d'un peu de repos, on devrait peut-être attendre les guérisseurs.

— Non, ça va, fit Harold en essayant de s'en convaincre. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis ici.

Eskil se contenta de hocher la tête et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il s'arrêta.

— Tu dois encore savoir quelque chose avant de parler aux chefs. Hagbard a signé l'alliance à ta place.

— C'est une bonne chose… il y a un problème ?

— Les chefs n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ton coup d'éclat à la réunion avec le duel et la manière dont tu leur as parlé. Sans compter ce qui s'est passé sur l'île. Ditfrid est mort ainsi qu'un de leur chef, Erling et avec ton absence… Snorr a commencé à militer pour qu'on te destitue de ton titre.

— Snorr… On devrait lui couper sa langue de serpent à celui-là ! fit durement Harold ce qui surprit Eskil.

— Calme Harold, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit une bonne idée. Et ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment…

Il savait que son ami disait la vérité. Il se massa une nouvelle fois le front et se calma.

— Désolé, c'est ce satané mal de tête et… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de regarder sa main droite qui tremblait encore un peu.

Il serra le poing droit et regarda son ami. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme, mais après la chute qu'il avait faite et un sommeil de trois semaines, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était déjà heureux de réussir à marcher sans aide.

— Autre chose ?

— Eh bien, hésita Eskil en l'observant. Je crois que le soleil te fera le plus grand bien, le reste peut attendre un peu.

Eskil ouvrit la porte et un flot de soleil les heurta de plein fouet, les aveuglant de ses rayons.

Harold plissa des yeux et mit une main en visière pour protéger ses pupilles d'un tel déluge. Trop longtemps il était resté dans l'obscurité et en cet instant il avait l'impression de sortir d'une grotte où il serait resté plus que nécessaire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer et il vit qu'Eskil était sorti.

Il franchit le pas de la porte et se retrouva encadré par cinq dragonniers à l'armure de nuit. Deux de chaque côté et Eskil en face. Tous se frappèrent la poitrine.

— Protecteur, bon retour parmi nous ! proclama Eskil avec un grand sourire.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir une telle expression sur le visage, les autres membres de la Garde Noire semblaient également heureux de le revoir. Il y avait là, la jeune dragonnière qu'il avait sauvé, Lara, malgré son sourire il pouvait voir dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse. _Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, elle a perdu son dragon et un ami._ À côté d'elle se trouvait Ralf, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, coiffés en bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il lui avait parlé quelquefois sans pour autant très bien le connaitre, tout comme pour les deux autres dragonniers. Sigfred et Oswald, deux guerriers qu'il n'avait que très peu côtoyés.

Harold leur rendit leur salut et essaya de faire bonne figure.

— Ça me fait également plaisir de vous revoir, fit-il en cherchant les chefs du regard.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'on ne l'avait pas amené chez la vieille guérisseuse ou plutôt pas dans la maison qu'il lui connaissait. _Elle a déménagé, sûrement à cause de la guerre._

— Ils sont partis, intervint Ralf qui avait compris ce que cherchait Harold. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient une réunion importante à la grande salle.

Il se trouvait dans le village, à l'abri des murs que Stoïck avait fait construire. La maison où s'était installé Gothi ne se trouvait pas dans le coin le plus mouvementé du village, loin de là. La zone était calme et sereine, on entendait bien au loin le bruit de la vie qui animait le village, mais cela était relativement ténu quand on n'y faisait pas attention. On pouvait apercevoir, à côté de la maison, un petit jardin de plantes médicinales que la guérisseuse avait dû planter récemment. Ce qui avait été permis par un temps qui s'était réchauffé en trois semaines et dont Harold pouvait sentir la douceur. _Un temps fait pour la guerre, ni trop chaud ni trop froid…_ Ce que ne faisait que confirmer l'immense flotte qui se trouvait au large et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter du regard.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Eskil. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des chefs de la Coalition quand ils l'ont vu arriver.

Il y avait là des centaines de navires, une flotte comme aucun viking n'en avait jamais vu. C'était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. On pouvait aisément distinguer les simples drakkars des navires de nouvelles générations dont Harold avait conçu lui-même les plans. _J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a moins que dans mes souvenirs…_

— Il n'y a pas que notre flotte, avec ton absence les chefs ont commencé à faire des plans. Une partie de la flotte de la coalition est ici, une autre est partie en mission comme une partie de notre flotte.

 _Ça explique pourquoi il manque une partie des… grands navires. Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à leur trouver un nom…_

— Il semblerait que je vais avoir pas mal de choses à rattraper et de questions à poser… La réunion est dans la grande salle, c'est bien ça.

— Oui, répondit simplement Ralf.

— Et Krokmou, où est-il ? Je m'attendais à le voir en sortant.

— À la forge.

— La forge ? demanda Harold en se tournant vers Eskil.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, il ne devait pas être au courant de tout. Ralf apporta des précisions.

— Le forgeron a dit que le nouvel aileron était prêt.

— Trois semaines pour un aileron ? Et quel forgeron ?

Même si son cœur espérait qu'il s'agisse de Gueulfor, son esprit ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait accepté de construire quelque chose pour un dragon.

— Celui de Beurk, Gueulfor si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Lara. Il a insisté pour s'en occuper et on a mis un peu de temps à accepter. Tout le monde n'était pas d'accord, mais on a fini par le laisser faire à condition qu'un de nos forgerons puisse vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

Harold fut à la fois étonné et heureux de la réponse. C'est bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

 _Il a accepté de faire ça… Pauvre Gueulfor, il a dû enrager d'être surveillé._

Il ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à ses amis d'avoir agi ainsi. Krokmou était autant le Protecteur du Nord que lui ne l'était. Sans son ami, jamais il n'aurait obtenu un tel titre et il méritait tout autant d'être protégé.

— On va d'abord passer à la forge dans ce cas, puis on ira ensuite à la réunion.

Il s'avança vers le chemin qui se trouvait devant la maison et qui le mènerait jusqu'au centre du village, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'y engager il se retourna.

— Avant qu'on y aille, Lara, je voulais m'excuser.

— T'excuser ? balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il était question et il n'en était pas vraiment étonné. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en sortant de la maison, il avait hésité sur ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

— De ne pas avoir sauvé ton dragon, je suis désolé.

Il était certain que s'il avait agi autrement, s'il n'avait pas bêtement foncé sur l'ennemi et si lui et Krokmou avaient rejoint le dragon pour former un groupe compact… _Peut-être serait-il toujours en vie…_

— Tu n'as pas t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer et elle faisait son possible pour ne laisser aucune larme s'échapper au souvenir de son dragon.

 _Elle est forte._

— Si tu veux quitter la Garde Noire, je comprendr…

— Non ! Quand on s'est engagé avec Korya on savait ce qu'on risquait. La seule à blâmer c'est moi… et je sais que comme tous les autres elle n'a pas donné sa vie en vain. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais je ne renoncerais pas. Je veux honorer sa mémoire et continuer à me battre, termina-t-elle avec plus d'ardeur.

— Je te promets que Drago paiera.

— Et tu ne seras pas seul, fit Eskil en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et en commençant à avancer.

Harold se mit à sa hauteur et les quatre autres dragonniers leur emboitèrent le pas. Pendant une minute ou deux, le trajet fut relativement calme et Harold en profita. Marcher et respirer de l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Le sol de terre dure résonnait sous leur pas et par moment il pouvait voir dans le ciel des patrouilles de dragonniers passer, mais cela cessa rapidement. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection qui les mena dans une rue encadrée de maison et Harold comprit que l'arrivée de la flotte n'avait pas eu que des effets bénéfiques.

Il y avait là bien trop de monde, la rue était bondée de viking. Beaucoup était assis par terre à jouer aux dés ou à discuter, quelques-uns semblaient même s'être endormis adossés à un mur. Pour une fois, il y avait sur Beurk plus de main-d'œuvre que de travail. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et immédiatement Harold reconnut ceux qui venaient du nord. Dès qu'ils le voyaient ils se frappaient le poing sur le cœur, pour la plupart les yeux remplis d'espoir et déjà il entendait la rumeur gonfler et se répandre. Il était bel et bien vivant.

— Des camps ont été installés à l'extérieur des murs, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire… Et on a encore beaucoup d'hommes sur les navires.

— Autant d'hommes dans un même endroit à ne rien faire ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

Eskil se contenta de marmonner un assentiment et la seconde d'après Harold s'engagea dans une rue moins peuplée.

— Ce n'est pas le chemin.

— Un détour, n'oublie pas que je suis né ici… On devrait y trouver moins de monde.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ils n'y trouvèrent que quelques personnes, surtout des beurkiens qui connaissaient eux aussi se moyen d'échapper à la foule. Leur regard était en revanche bien plus difficile à interpréter. Rancœur, inquiétude, espoir, tristesse… Bien trop d'émotions pour pouvoir toutes les identifier.

Il était encore en train d'y réfléchir quand soudain le fracas du métal se fit entendre. Pas n'importe quel métal, celui aisément reconnaissable des épées. On se battait sur Beurk. Un frisson le parcourut et l'instant d'après il partit à toute allure dans la direction du bruit. Derrière lui, il entendit ses protecteurs sortir leurs lames de leur fourreau et il se demanda s'il devait en faire de même. Il porta sa main droite au-dessus de son épaule, prêt à se saisir de la poignée de son arme, mais il sentit qu'il ne réussirait. Déjà sa main tremblait et il craignait d'être incapable de maintenir sa prise sur son épée. Il préféra renoncer tout en maudissant sa faiblesse naissante et il accéléra encore un peu.

Rapidement il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du conflit et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite cour entre deux bâtiments qui devaient être des entrepôts. Il laissa courir son regard sur la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux et identifia les deux groupes qui se battaient. L'un composé de quatre vikings dans la vingtaine qui devaient faire partie de la Coalition et l'autre constitué de deux membres de la Garde Noire.

— C'est de votre faute s'il est mort et vous allez payer ! cria l'un des vikings de la Coalition.

— Cela suffit ! rugit Harold avec autorité.

Immédiatement tous se tournèrent vers lui et les deux membres de la Garde Noire baissèrent la tête tout en se frappant le poing sur le cœur sans pour autant lâcher leurs épées. Celui qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe de la Coalition, un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, au nez tordu sûrement à cause d'un ancien combat, et aux cheveux auburn, lui jeta un regard noir avant de tourner les talons. Il était loin d'être bête, il avait vu les cinq dragonniers qui se trouvaient derrière Harold et il savait que son petit groupe ne pouvait faire face à autant d'ennemis.

Harold les laissa partir et se tourna vers les deux dragonniers. Il serait toujours temps d'exiger une sanction une fois qu'il connaitrait toute l'histoire.

— Que s'est-il passé ? fit-il en plissant les yeux sous l'effet d'un pic de douleur.

Toute cette histoire n'avait pas amélioré son mal de tête.

— On venait pour la relève de Sigfred et Oswald quand on les a rencontrés, et ça a dégénéré…

— Je vais t'expliquer, fit Eskil en se plaçant à ses côtés. Mais on ferait mieux de faire ça en marchant si tu veux aller à la forge avant la réunion. Celui qui les dirigeait était un chef et il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il ait le temps de trop parler avant notre arrivée. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il présente les choses à son avantage.

— Un chef ? demanda Harold en emboitant le pas à Eskil tandis que les deux nouveaux dragonniers se joignaient à son escorte.

— Oui du clan Stralende, son père Erling est mort pendant le combat.

— Et il pense que c'est notre faute…

— Oui et ce n'est pas le seul, fit Eskil avant de baisser la voix. Beaucoup pensent que les hommes de Drago ont été informés de notre plan et que la fuite vient de chez nous.

L'espion. Avec ce qui lui était arrivé, il l'avait complètement oublié.

— J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en ait, mais… si tu veux, je peux essayer de découvrir qui a donné des informations à notre ennemi.

Si Harold fut légèrement déstabilisé par la proposition il n'en montra rien. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à un plan et il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. Lui aussi soupçonnait son propre camp d'être à l'origine de la fuite et il avait de forts doutes sur la Garde Noire. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de songer ainsi à ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche, mais ses protecteurs étaient les suspects désignés. Ils avaient accès à toutes les informations et les moyens de les transmettre rapidement.

Devait-il faire confiance à son ami ?

 _Il a risqué sa vie et celle de son dragon pour moi. Il a veillé sur moi. Et cet espion ne fait peut-être même pas parti de la Garde Noire…_

— Très bien, répondit Harold en parlant lui aussi assez bas. Mais je veux des rapports réguliers de tes recherches et par tous les Dieux des preuves. Pas d'accusation sans preuve, c'est compris ?

— Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le temps qu'ils discutent, leurs pas les avaient ramenés vers l'une des artères principales du village et ils étaient presque arrivés à la grande place. De nouveau ils côtoyèrent une foule dense et si tous s'écartaient devant lui et les sept guerriers en noirs qui l'accompagnaient il ne pouvait échapper à leurs regards. Après quelques mètres il décida de les ignorer et il ne répondit plus qu'aux saluts que lui adressaient les nordiens.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la grande place. Comme le reste du village, elle était bondée, mais plus active. Personne ne restait en place, tous se rendaient quelque part. C'était un ballet constant de viking, jamais il n'avait vu ça sur Beurk. Il s'y immisça et suivit le flux qui le mènerait jusqu'à la forge. Le temps qu'il y arrive, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant des enfants, les yeux levés vers le ciel, fascinaient par les dragons qui s'y déplaçaient librement. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la forge et il fut étonné de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs. Elle avait été agrandie autant que possible et de nombreux forgerons y travaillaient. Assurément la conséquence de l'arrivée de la flotte et il se demanda ce que ferait Gueulfor d'une telle bâtisse une fois la guerre passée.

Il pénétra sous le plus récent des appentis avec Eskil, Lara et Ralf tandis que les quatre autres dragonniers se plaçaient devant le bâtiment. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et l'odeur du métal chauffé était omniprésente, mais il aimait ça. Aucun mauvais souvenir n'y était lié, bien au contraire.

Immédiatement les forgerons du nord le saluèrent, soit d'un signe de tête pour les plus occupés ou par le salut traditionnel pour qui avait les mains libres. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que l'un d'eux lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête ce qu'il cherchait et il l'en remercia avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la forge.

Il y avait là un espace relativement dégagé entouré d'établis remplis d'outils, d'un petit four et d'une enclume. Un forgeron au regard acéré qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu, ne quittait pas des yeux un viking imposant à la jambe de bois qui œuvrait auprès d'un dragon noir comme la nuit.

— Gueulfor ? Krok ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que celui qui avait été son ancien mentor se retourna avec une expression de surprise et de joie. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, si ce n'est qu'il avait pris quelques rides qui lui faisaient paraitre plus sage. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il rendit son sourire à cet homme qui avait toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie. Mais cela ne dura pas. Krokmou qui avait été en partie caché à sa vue par les deux forgerons venait de s'avancer vers lui et Harold dut se faire violence pour ne pas chanceler.

 _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

L'aile gauche de son dragon était repliée et maintenue contre son flanc par des bandages dans une position qu'Harold connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu. _Il a l'aile cassée._ Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le pire. Trois balafres avaient pris forme, partant de sa mâchoire jusque sous son œil gauche. _Un peu plus et il le perdait._ Une scène qui l'horrifiait et complétée par la perte d'une partie de son oreille, comme déchiquetée.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard tellement cela était difficile et l'instant d'après Gueulfor s'emparait d'une gourde qui se trouvait sous l'un des plans de travail non loin et lui fourrait dans les mains.

— Bois mon gars, ça va te faire du bien.

Personne n'eut le temps de protester qu'il s'enfilait une rasade d'hydromel.

— C'est bien. C'est jamais facile ce genre de choses, mais c'est un dur à cuir celui-là, fit Gueulfor en désignant Krokmou.

Harold put voir dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il ne lui reprochait rien et qu'il était heureux de le revoir, mais Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il était certain qu'il était la cause des blessures de son ami.

— C'est vrai, il s'est remis en un rien de temps et il a été quasiment impossible de lui faire quitter la maison de Gothi, intervint Lara.

Krokmou se rapprocha encore un peu, inquiet de l'attitude d'Harold et celui-ci se força à le regarder longuement. _C'est de ma faute, tout ça c'est de ma faute._ Il posa une main sur la tête de son dragon.

— Je suis vraiment désolé Krokmou.

Celui-ci émit un petit bruit qu'Harold reconnu comme un « ne t'en fais pas », « ce n'est rien », mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait déjà vu les horreurs de la guerre, des innocents massacrés pendant le premier conflit contre Drago deux ans auparavant, mais jamais il n'avait causé autant de souffrance à l'un de ses amis, et encore moins à Krokmou. Il savait que la guerre nécessiterait des sacrifices, mais savoir qu'il était la cause des tourments de celui qui lui était le plus proche, lui était insupportable.

Une nouvelle fois il déporta le regard et se tourna vers Gueulfor. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose pendant au moins quelques secondes.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir, fit-il avec une voix atone en lui remettant la gourde d'hydromel.

Son ancien mentor la prit et il put voir dans son regard que cela était réciproque.

— Moi aussi Harold, moi aussi…

Pour peu Harold n'aurait pas été étonné de voir une larme poindre au coin de l'œil de cet honorable viking et il décida de lui épargner cela en présence d'un tel public.

— Tu travaillais sur quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

— Tu vas voir, c'est une petite merveille, j'ai dû farfouiller un peu dans tes anciens carnets de notes que tu avais laissés… commença-t-il en s'avançant vers la queue de Krokmou. J'avais presque terminé de la fixer… Et avec l'aide de Wieland, sacrément doué d'ailleurs – le forgeron nordien inclina imperceptiblement la tête à ce moment – on a réussi. Tu lui montres, fit Gueulfor en se reculant.

Krokmou leva sa queue aussi haut que possible et montra à tous son nouvel aileron. Noir comme la nuit et quasiment semblable à un vrai. _Il suit les mouvements de l'autre !_ _Avec ça il va pouvoir être totalement autonome… Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant…_

— C'est vraiment impressionnant, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur sa conception.

— Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, répondit Gueulfor en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harold. Si on allait…

— Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a une réunion importante, dit Eskil avec un regard appuyé pour Harold.

— Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, répliqua Gueulfor en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Je reviendrais.

Harold sourit une dernière fois et prit la direction de la sortie, Krokmou à ses côtés.

— Garde ça, il risque d'en avoir besoin…

Eskil le rejoignit, Harold avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Krokmou, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour accepter ce qu'il avait fait, et tous prirent la direction de la grande salle.

Il gravit les marches y menant dans un état second, partagé entre la douleur physique et psychique. Il ne se rendit compte qu'on l'attendait devant que lorsqu'on lui parla.

— Harold ! se réjouit Élia en venant le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, je me suis vraiment inquiétée…

Harold lui rendit son étreinte. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle était sincère, elle semblait presque sur le point de pleurer, mais elle faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il comprit alors que son état avait sûrement dû être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il lui passa une main dans le dos pour la réconforter, peu importe comment elle pouvait l'interpréter, il en avait autant besoin qu'elle. Et malgré tous leurs problèmes, lui aussi était heureux de la revoir.

Il finit néanmoins par y mettre fin et recula d'un pas.

— Eldrid, salua-t-il la jeune fille qui attendait non loin.

— Harold, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Contente de te voir debout, tu nous as manqué.

Elle semblait être en forme même si ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants de vie étaient légèrement voilés.

— Où sont Thorkell et les autres ?

Sa question était tout juste posée qu'il fut certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas la réponse. Après une hésitation Élia prit la parole.

— Il est parti avec Alrik et Astrid…

— Partis ? Tous les trois ?

Cela lui paraissait inconcevable. En son absence, il revenait à Thorkell de diriger la Garde Noire, et Astrid… Il avait espéré…

— Ils ont juste laissé un mot pour dire qu'ils partaient en mission. Je t'expliquerais. Les choses sont… devenues compliquées.

 _Compliquées ? On dirait qu'ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche aujourd'hui._

— Et ce n'est pas tout…

 _Ça ne s'arrête donc jamais, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir._

— Élia ! dit avec une légère remontrance Eskil. Cela peut attendre la fin de la réunion.

— Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui lui disions, fit-elle en baissant légèrement le regard. C'est Raina…

 _Raina ?_

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos et il redouta le pire.

— On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais… elle… elle est morte…


	35. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme vous allez le voir, ce chapitre est très court, c'est normal. A la base il devait y avoir le point de vue de deux personnages, mais l'enchainement ne me plaisait pas, ça cassait un peu le chapitre. Du coup j'ai mis chaque point de vue dans un chapitre différent. Aujourd'hui vous en avez un et dans 2/3 jours (le temps pour vous de lire et de commenter, et pour moi de terminer les détails du prochain) vous en aurez un autre qui sera plus long.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Un brouillard de cendres l'enveloppait. L'odeur du sang et de la mort était omniprésente. À chacun de ses pas, le craquement des os des trépassés qui recouvraient le sol tel un linceul résonnait dans ce monde oublié des Dieux. Elle aurait dû être paralysée de terreur, pourtant elle continuait d'avancer vers les cris de chagrin qui retentissaient au loin.

À chaque pas, le brouillard se fendait devant elle pour la laisser passer avant de se refermer l'instant d'après. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était atteindre la source de ces cris. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité elle marcha avec cette seule envie, puis d'un seul coup elle se retrouva derrière un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Il était assis par terre, la tête d'une jeune fille reposant sur ses genoux.

Elle sentit la terreur la saisir, elle était oppressée comme si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout cela, mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes, irréelles. Elle tomba à genoux près du garçon et le visage de la jeune fille lui apparut.

 _Raina. Non…_

Sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Alrik, sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté et ses yeux ne cessaient de contempler le visage du jeune homme, comme si elle essayait d'en graver le moindre trait dans son esprit. Elle ne pleurait pas malgré les formes incongrues qu'avaient prises ses jambes et une partie de son corps. La douleur aurait dû être insoutenable, mais ses blessures étaient telles qu'elle ne sentait plus rien. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et Astrid sut au fond d'elle ce qui allait se produire.

— Raina…

La jeune guerrière tourna son regard vers elle et Astrid comprit qu'elle avait conscience de son état. Elle fit son possible pour rester forte et ne pas fondre en larmes. Avisant la main de son amie, qu'elle semblait encore capable de bouger, elle s'en saisit et la serra entre les siennes.

— Tiens bon Raina, ça va aller…

— Je t'en supplie… Le guérisseur va arriver, on est parti le chercher… il va arriver…

Alrik ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et ne cessait de la regarder en lui murmurant de tenir et qu'il l'aimait. Astrid avait presque l'impression de se revoir peu de temps auparavant lorsqu'elle était auprès d'Harold, si ce n'est que les choses étaient alors radicalement différentes.

— Astrid…

La voix de Raina était tellement faible qu'Astrid peina à la comprendre et elle se concentra autant que possible, lui souriant pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Harold… ma promesse… tenue…

 _Sa promesse ?_

Tel un flash, Astrid se souvint du dernier moment où elle avait vu Raina. Sur le navire, juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

 _Je veillerais sur lui… C'est ce qu'elle a dit…_

— Raina, gémit quasiment Astrid en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

 _Pourquoi ? Tu ne devais pas mourir… Pas toi !_

— Il… va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité et elle fit tout son possible pour la rassurer. Raina tenta de lui sourire, elle semblait heureuse d'avoir pu tenir sa promesse.

— N'a… N'abandonne pas…

— Quoi ?

Astrid n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris et elle s'en voulut de sa question. Faire répéter son amie allait la faire souffrir et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas parler, mais elle vit dans ses yeux les efforts qu'elle faisait et à quel point elle le voulait.

— N'abandonne pas…

Elle la fixa quelques instants, puis elle chercha à capter le regard d'Alrik. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Astrid la sentit serrer sa main, et ses paupières se fermèrent.

— Non !

Astrid se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Elle venait de crier dans son sommeil, elle était trempée de sueur et elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de frissonner. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage, puis elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se concentra sur le roulis du navire pour essayer de chasser le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

 _Toujours le même…_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté Beurk et près de trois que tout cela était arrivé. Depuis, elle ne pouvait passer une nuit sans revivre d'une manière ou d'une autre la mort de son amie.

— Astrid ? Tu vas bien ?

C'était Alrik, il venait de frapper à la porte, on avait dû entendre ses cris.

— Oui ! J'arrive dans un instant ! dit avec force Astrid pour cacher son état.

— D'accord, je t'attends…

Elle se trouvait dans la cabine du capitaine. Tous avaient insisté pour qu'elle la prenne et malgré ses protestations, elle avait fini par accepter. Ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas, être seule lui faisait parfois du bien.

Un flot de lumière se répandait dans la petite pièce depuis les quelques fenêtres qu'elle possédait, la journée devait déjà être avancée. Elle avait dormi longtemps. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite bassine encastrée dans un meuble en bois qui faisait le coin de la pièce à côté du lit. Elle y versa le contenu d'une gourde, puis elle se lava rapidement, s'habilla, et se saisit de sa hache à double tranchant qui trainait par terre. Elle avait tout fait avec rapidité et précision, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser le moindre répit à son esprit si elle voulait réussir à tenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle avisa, sur la table qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cabine, quelques biscuits de mer qu'elle avait laissé trainer là la vieille. Elle en prit un et tout en commençant à le mâcher elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle fut accueillie par les rayons de lumière du début d'après-midi et après que sa vision se fut stabilisée, elle laissa courir son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Le pont du navire nordien était rempli d'hommes en armes, prêts à se battre, et de deux dragons. Sidney, le cauchemar monstrueux aux écailles grises d'Alrik, et Tempête. Les deux semblaient bien s'entendre, et Astrid réussit à en sourire.

Les voiles du navire étaient totalement déployées et l'emblème, tout de noir, représentant la Corne Triple d'Odin, avec en dessous, de manière légèrement excentrée, à gauche et à droite, deux têtes de dragons, se voyait parfaitement.

Détournant son regard vers la droite elle distingua un deuxième navire aux voiles identiques qui fendait les flots, lui aussi tiré par des dragons, et plus près d'elle, Alrik qui était en pleine discussion avec deux dragonniers à l'armure noire. Ils étaient près du bastingage et dès qu'il la vit il s'approcha d'elle.

— Astrid. Tu vas bien ? Encore un cauchemar ?

Sa voix était basse et on pouvait distinguer des cernes sous ses yeux, lui aussi devait avoir du mal à dormir. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien, mais elle n'avait pas la force de faire semblant et elle baissa légèrement le regard.

— Moi aussi, depuis… Je ne dors presque plus. Elle me manque… fit Alrik.

Astrid releva les yeux et le regarda. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il l'aimait et il l'avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait et elle se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout.

— On va bientôt arriver, tu penses que ça va aller ?

La rage couvait dans le regard du jeune homme et Astrid sentit la sienne s'éveiller. Elle pouvait voir au loin les contours d'une île et elle serra un peu plus fortement sa hache. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle attendait une telle occasion. Peu après leur départ, ils étaient passés près d'une île qu'une flotte de la coalition attaquait, mais le temps qu'ils la rejoignent les combats étaient finis. Cela les avait frustrés et malgré leur envie de repartir, ils y étaient restés plusieurs jours pour aider. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre leur colère à la vue des blessés, et voilà qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger.

— Tu sais bien que oui, nous allons les faire payer !

Alrik hocha la tête, lui aussi n'attendait que ça. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les deux dragonniers avec qui il parlait avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

— Je les place sous tes ordres.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ce sont des membres de la Garde Noire.

— Et alors ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que ça contrevienne aux règles et de toute façon Thorkell n'est pas là…

Il était parti avec la moitié des navires qu'ils avaient pris juste après qu'ils aient quitté Beurk. C'était à peine s'il leur avait dit pourquoi. Depuis la mort de Raina et les rapports sur les pertes, il ne parlait quasiment plus. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne ferrait aucune folie, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en train de faire. Après tout ils allaient attaquer une île de Drago sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

 _Qu'en pensera Harold quand il l'apprendra ? J'espère qu'il s'est réveillé, j'espère qu'il va bien…_

— Et puis tu as largement le niveau pour faire partie de la Garde Noire. Si… si tu le veux, tu peux en faire partie. Je crois que… Raina l'aurait voulu, fit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Tu devrais y réfléchir. Il ne sert plus à rien que tu fasses semblant, je sais que tu as encore de la famille sur ton île, mais ton chef ne te fait plus confiance. C'est quand même l'une des raisons pour laquelle on est partis…

Il avait raison. S'ils étaient partis, c'était en grande partie à cause de ça. Stoïck lui avait affecté des gardes la collant jour et nuit pour soi-disant protéger le mariage. Dès son retour sur Beurk, c'était à peine si elle avait pu faire un pas sans qu'ils ne soient à ses côtés, et parler à ses amis était devenu un véritable parcours du combattant. Tout ça sans compter que Stoïck s'était mis à mettre en doute la tradition d'Erika qu'avait invoquée Hagbard pour retarder le mariage. Il s'était mis à chercher des informations, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par comprendre que si elle restait elle se retrouverait mariée à Thorkell. Elle avait hésité à tout révéler à ce moment-là, mais les choses étaient tellement chaotiques à cause du coma d'Harold qu'elle avait craint le pire et quand Alrik lui avait proposé de fuir avec lui et Thorkell, elle n'avait pas hésité. Désormais elle craignait le jour où elle retournerait sur Beurk.

— Je sais que tu cachais la vérité pour pouvoir rester auprès de ton chef, obtenir des informations, essayer de l'influencer, mais maintenant c'est inutile. Tu le sais. Dis la vérité et intègre la Garde Noire, il ne pourra rien faire contre toi.

 _Mais s'il me bannit, je devrais quitter ma famille, mes amis…_

— Tu devrais aussi mettre les choses à plat avec tout le monde, ton chef, tes amis, Harold… Tu sais Raina a toujours respecté de ne pas intervenir à ta place, mais ça l'énervait de voir que tu ne faisais rien. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur des conséquences, mais nous sommes en guerre… on… on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Parle-leur, n'abandonne pas. Raina ne le voudrait pas…

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la serra brièvement tout en cherchant son regard. Quand il le capta, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son intention et la laissa seule pour se diriger vers le capitaine du navire, sûrement pour lui donner les dernières instructions avant l'assaut. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il avait compris qu'Astrid aurait besoin de temps. C'était une chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui, il savait s'arrêter, il comprenait que parfois le silence était mieux que des paroles.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison sur de nombreux points, mais devait-elle pour autant suivre ses conseils ?

 _N'abandonne pas…_

La phrase ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit et à la rage qui l'habitait une autre émotion s'y joignit, de la détermination. Elle serra le poing droit et regarda droit devant elle, vers l'île qu'ils allaient attaquer.

Un vent frais vint jouer avec ses cheveux et pendant une courte seconde elle se sentit sereine, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle refusait que Raina soit morte en vain. Il était temps pour elle de mettre fin aux faux-semblants et de prendre les choses en main.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. Vu que c'est assez rare que je publie deux chapitres en si peu de temps, je rappelle qu'un chapitre à été publié il y a trois jours. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu allez le lire avant celui-ci :)**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

Harold avait l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper, sa respiration était devenue difficile et un désespoir teinté de colère s'était emparé de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Raina morte, cela lui semblait impossible.

— Harold, ça va aller ? demanda Élia.

Il sentait dans sa voix sa tristesse et son inquiétude. Il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ils voyaient dans les yeux de ses amis à quel point ils souffraient.

 _Tout ça à cause de moi… Personne n'aurait dû mourir…_

Il était leur ami et leur chef, c'était à lui de prendre cette souffrance et la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était à lui de maintenir la flamme de leur espoir, et si pour cela il devait cacher ses sentiments, à quel point il était affecté par la mort de son amie, alors il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner maintenant, pas après le sacrifice de Raina.

— Ça va aller… Comment ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, il l'avait vu tomber durant la bataille, mais il avait sincèrement cru que sa dragonne la sauverait.

— Elle… elle est tombée durant la bataille… Narya et Oswald ont essayé de la rattraper…

— Je suis désolé… j'étais trop loin, fit Oswald faiblement.

Il se trouvait quelques pas derrière Harold et ce dernier lui jeta un regard. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il s'en voudrait toujours.

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu…

Oswald ne répondit pas, Harold pourrait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne l'accepterait. Il se retourna vers Élia et celle-ci reprit où elle s'était arrêtée.

— Narya a presque réussi, mais… elle a juste pu ralentir sa course…

Harold comprit à son ton ce que cela voulait dire et il sentit un mélange contradictoire d'émotions l'envahir.

 _Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle meure sur le coup…_

Il s'en voulait de penser ainsi, mais il était horrifié par la simple idée des tourments qu'elle avait dû vivre en survivant à une telle chute.

— Alrik revenait pour nous prêter main-forte après avoir aidé Thorkell à couler les navires ennemis, il a tout vu… Il est arrivé juste après… Il a envoyé Oswald chercher le guérisseur, mais…

 _Le pauvre, ça a dû être horrible pour lui. Si ça avait été… je… je ne veux même pas y penser._

— Quand il est arrivé, il a essayé, il a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais c'était trop tard.

— C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis ? fit Harold dans un souffle.

— Alrik et Astrid voulaient se venger, intervint Eldrid. Elle était présente quand…

 _C'est injuste. Raina n'aurait pas dû mourir, et Astrid ne mérite pas tout ça… Connaissant Alrik, il va tout garder pour lui, ne rien montrer, mais quand il va se retrouver face aux hommes de Drago… J'espère qu'Astrid ne sera pas dans le même état sinon Thorkell risque d'avoir du mal à les gérer tous les deux._

— Et Thorkell ?

— Il… je ne sais pas vraiment… Quand il a appris pour les morts et les blessés il s'est éloigné, c'est à peine si j'ai pu lui parler.

 _À tous les coups il se sent coupable._

— Puis il y a eu ton père… Il a commencé à remettre en cause la tradition d'Erika et je crois qu'il a trouvé comment passer outre.

 _J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'abandonnerait pas._

— Quand ils l'ont compris, ils sont partis, termina Eldrid.

Harold laissa échapper un soupir. Ce que ses amis avaient fait était totalement inconscient au vu de leur situation, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Il comprenait leur réaction. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne feraient pas de folie.

— Avec quels effectifs ?

— Quatre navires avec des équipages complets et huit membres de la Garde Noire, répondit Élia.

— Pas d'autres dragonniers ?

— Non.

 _Donc seulement dix dragonniers, onze avec Astrid…_

Harold réalisa alors qu'il y avait seulement neuf membres de la Garde Noire autour de lui et il redoutait de poser la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Raina, Vald, Lise et Finn sont morts, fit Élia avec difficulté. Manfred est gravement blessé. Et Soren doit être en train de donner un coup de main à l'entrainement.

 _Il est parti avec la moitié de la Garde Noire…_

Pendant un court instant, il se perdit dans ses pensées, songeant à ce qu'il se passerait s'il devait faire face à un coup dur avec seulement la moitié de ses meilleurs dragonniers. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras gauche d'Élia et il réalisa une chose qu'il aurait dû remarquer quand elle l'avait étreint.

— Ton bras… Tu…

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-elle un peu trop vite. J'ai juste un peu de mal à le bouger, ça finira par passer…

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et son regard était fuyant. Il la connaissait trop bien pour la croire. Elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Krokmou et il se demanda comment il réussirait un jour à vivre avec toute la douleur qu'il avait causée à ses amis.

— Excusez-moi…

À l'entente des paroles prononcée par cette voix à la fois respectueuse et connue, même si elle avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, Harold se tourna vers son propriétaire.

 _Varek._

S'il l'avait vu lors de la réunion qui avait marqué son retour sur Beurk, Harold ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des années, et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer il était content de le revoir. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait un peu pour cette histoire de mariage, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait essayé de faire au mieux pour protéger Astrid. Sans compter qu'il se souvenait du rapport de Raina le concernant et qui le réjouissait.

 _Dire qu'il a réussi à se lier avec un dragon en secret… Il faudra que je lui parle…_

— Tout le monde vous attend, fit Varek en regardant le petit groupe de dragonniers.

— Très bien, on arrive. Élia, Eldrid, Eskil venez avec moi. Les autres si vous voulez bien attendre ici, les choses risquent déjà d'être assez tendu comme ça…

 _Et si je commence à assister à toutes les réunions avec une petite armée, ça finira mal et je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Drago._

Harold serra légèrement les poings, il était temps qu'il montre à tous qu'il était bel et bien vivant, et toujours à la tête des nordiens.

À la suite de Varek, Harold pénétra une nouvelle fois dans cette salle de pouvoirs, souvenir de son enfance et de la folie qu'il avait commise quelques semaines auparavant. La lumière du jour n'y pénétrait que faiblement, et comme à son habitude elle était éclairée par de nombreux braseros et torches. Seul le bruit du crépitement des flammes et les voix des chefs y résonnaient.

Deux gardes se trouvaient non loin des portes, et s'ils ne dirent rien en voyant Harold et ses amis entrer, leurs yeux ne quittèrent pas les armes qu'ils portaient. Ils auraient sûrement dû les laisser à l'extérieur, mais il était trop tard. Étonnamment ils ne firent aucune remarque sur la présence de Krokmou alors même qu'à lui seul, il était bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle arme. De toute manière, ils étaient alliés et en guerre, ils avaient besoin les uns des autres. Il était temps de l'accepter.

Harold avança vers le centre de la salle où une grande table avait été installée, et où cinq chefs du nord faisaient face aux onze chefs de la Coalition.

 _Il manque… C'est vrai, Eskil m'a prévenu, Ditfrid est mort… Et son héritier est resté dans le nord…_ _Sans oublier qu'Einar et Grim y sont retournés comme prévu._

Quand il arriva près de la table, tous les nordiens se levèrent de leur siège à haut dossier et le saluèrent, mais ce qui étonna Harold, ce fut de voir son père se lever. Son regard avait changé, il semblait empli de soulagement. Finalement, peut-être regrettait-il tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

 _Dis-le… Demande-moi pardon…_

Il avait beau toujours lui en vouloir, après ce qui lui était arrivé et la perte de ses amis, il était prêt à entendre ces paroles et à les accepter.

Stoïck sembla sur le point de parler, pendant un instant Harold y crut, mais quand son regard se posa sur Krokmou, il baissa légèrement les yeux et se rassit. Pour tous, le fait qu'il se soit levé passerait seulement pour une marque de respect d'un chef envers un autre, mais Harold ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait peut-être dû faire le premier pas, mais il ne le voulait pas.

 _C'est à lui de demander pardon… C'est…_

— Harold ! Tu vas bien ?

Hagbard lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et l'examinait du regard. Son soulagement n'était pas une simple impression et cela lui fit chaud au cœur même si au fond de lui il aurait voulu voir son père agir ainsi.

— Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraitre faible dans une telle situation.

— J'imagine que tu ne m'écouteras pas si je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer.

Harold sourit de la réplique d'Hagbard, il le connaissait bien.

— J'ai dormi bien assez longtemps.

Harold se tourna vers les autres chefs et les salua d'un signe de tête, puis il prit place dans le siège du milieu de la rangée. Hagbard se plaça à sa droite, ses amis et Krokmou derrière lui, et il vit que de l'autre côté de la table, derrière Stoïck, se trouvaient Varek et Rustik.

 _Tiens, les jumeaux ne sont pas là…_

Sur la table se trouvait une grande carte des îles et des piles de parchemins, sûrement des rapports sur les positions ennemies et les déplacements de troupes.

— Si vous voulez bien, avant qu'on ne commence j'aimerais régler un problème avec les miens, commença Harold.

Si la formulation sembla déplaire à Stoïck, celui-ci ne dit rien et aucun chef ne s'opposa à sa demande. Harold se tourna vers Snorr et il le vit se raidir.

— On m'a dit pour ce que vous avez essayé de faire…

— Ce que j'ai essayé de faire ?

 _Il fait comme s'il ne savait pas… Quelle tête de mouton celui-là !_

Harold fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son énervement et se contenta de lui répondre durement.

— La tentative pour me destituer de mon titre.

— Je… Ce n'est pas interdit… Dans le cas où le Protecteur est incapable de remplir ses fonctions, nous… commença Snorr avec une certaine arrogance.

— Je connais les traditions Snorr ! Et elles sont très claires sur le fait que cela ne concerne que les chefs du nord ! Tu n'avais pas à y mêler les chefs de la Coalition !

Harold avait rapidement abandonné toute idée de respect envers ce chef si présomptueux. Les choses étaient déjà bien assez difficiles depuis son réveil, sans qu'il ne laisse en plus Snorr jouer son petit jeu.

— Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? demanda avec une pointe de colère Stoïck.

Il regardait les chefs de son camp et Harold vit certains d'entre eux détourner le regard. C'était d'une certaine manière bien plus impressionnant que ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Snorr. Aucun chef de la Coalition ne semblait avoir envie de débattre du sujet avec Stoïck.

— Nous sommes en guerre Snorr et si cela devait se reproduire, j'utiliserais les droits qui me sont accordés par les traditions…

Le chef blêmit légèrement à l'entente des paroles d'Harold, la menace était à peine dissimulée et tous les chefs du nord présents acquiescèrent. Sans ses habituels soutiens, Snorr était seul et il était en train d'en prendre conscience.

— Excusez-moi Protecteur, fit-il difficilement.

Harold venait peut-être de s'en faire un ennemi et certainement de l'humilier, mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, les choses auraient été pire. Ne rien dire aurait été un aveu de faiblesse aux yeux des nordiens ainsi qu'à ceux des membres de la Coalition.

Il aurait pu demander réparation à ces derniers pour leur ingérence dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas, mais il ne le fit pas et Stoïck hocha légèrement la tête. Il approuvait sa manière d'agir. Ce qui venait de se produire était suffisant pour servir de leçon à tous.

— Maintenant que cela est réglé, nous devrions nous concentrer sur le but de cette réunion, dit Hagbard qui semblait vouloir éviter que tout cela dégénère.

Les chefs acquiescèrent et Stoïck prit un petit sac en toile dont il sortit des pierres plates et rondes qu'il commença à placer sur la carte en expliquant que cela représentait les îles conquises. Puis il enchaina avec des pierres plates et carrées, représentant les positions ennemies connues ou supposées.

 _Ils ont enfoncé les premières lignes et pris les îles les plus proches de Beurk, mais…_

— Drago n'a pas riposté ? Où se trouve sa flotte ?

— Nous ne l'avons ni vu ni repérée, répondit Hagbard. C'est pour cela qu'une grosse partie de notre flotte est encore ici.

— Ce qui montre que notre ennemi n'était pas prêt ! Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on forme une… alliance, dit un une légère difficulté un jeune chef de la Coalition.

Harold reconnut là le guerrier au nez tordu, l'héritier d'Erling, celui qu'il avait rencontré en venant. Il n'avait sûrement rien dit sur leur altercation et même si son regard était rempli de colère à son encontre, Harold ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa rancœur avait beau ne pas être légitime, elle était humaine, et il existait des manières bien plus civilisées de régler un tel différend que d'y mêler tous les clans.

— Nous devrions en profiter et l'attaquer avec tout ce qu'on a !

Les paroles du jeune chef furent approuvées par plusieurs de ses homologues, dont certains, faisant partie du nord et Harold y réfléchit pendant un instant en se concentrant sur la carte.

 _Drago est intelligent alors pour…_

— C'est ce qu'il veut…

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, intervint Stoïck.

— Comment ça ? demanda le fils d'Erling.

Il semblait un peu perdu et même s'il tentait de le cacher, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il manquait d'expérience. Il s'était sûrement attendu à ce que Stoïck approuve ses paroles, mais à l'étonnement de beaucoup ce n'était pas le cas.

— Il veut que l'on épuise nos forces et nos ressources, dit Hagbard en observant la carte. C'est pour cela que les garnisons n'étaient pas très conséquentes…

— Oui, Drago n'a aucune considération pour la vie de ses hommes, il serait prêt à en sacrifier des centaines, peut-être même plus pour nous affaiblir. Et jusqu'à présent nous sommes entrés dans son jeu.

— Ces îles sont des appâts, enchaina Stoïck. Avec les défenses qu'elles possèdent, il suffit d'une petite garnison. Nous perdons plus d'hommes à les prendre que lui à les défendre, et nous dispersons nos forces…

Pendant un bref instant, Harold fut étonné des paroles de son père. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait sa réputation et il savait qu'il était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas avant de réfléchir, mais face aux enjeux de cette guerre, il semblait avoir mis de côté sa fougue habituelle. Les dernières semaines avaient dû lui faire voir les choses d'une manière nouvelle ou peut-être était-ce l'influence d'Hagbard. À n'en pas douter, ces deux-là avaient dû discuter de nombreuses heures des plans de bataille.

— Mais il devra les reprendre, fit l'un des chefs.

— Il n'en a rien à faire, il n'est pas comme nous. Je suis sûr que sur chaque île prise nous avons mis une garnison importante, n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'y avait que des soldats sur ces îles ? répliqua Harold en en désignant une au hasard.

Il vit les chefs acquiescer et sa théorie se confirma. Drago avait anticipé son plan ou on l'en avait informé. À la base il avait prévu de libérer les familles, les habitants de ces îles et de les ramener sur les territoires des clans pour inciter les guerriers les moins loyaux de Drago à faire défection tout en cherchant à le localiser. Tout cela était tombé à l'eau, avec ses trois semaines de coma, il avait perdu l'avantage.

— Nous morcelons nos forces et c'est ce qu'il veut. Si nous continuons, nous allons tout envoyer. Nous aurons l'impression de gagner en prenant de plus en plus d'îles, mais en réalité nous perdrons.

— Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Arne. S'il veut gagner, il devra reprendre tous les territoires. Même si nous sommes affaiblis, avec de bonnes défenses, nous pouvons gagner. Et il perdra ses sources d'approvisionnement.

— Nos familles. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait que des soldats sur les îles…

Stoïck venait de comprendre la direction qu'avaient prise les pensées d'Harold. Il serrait les poings et on pouvait voir la rage dans ses yeux.

— Il n'a aucun honneur. Il va attendre que la voie soit libre et il va foncer ici avec tout ce qui lui restera.

Harold hocha la tête et tous le regardèrent.

— Vu ce que l'on sait de lui, c'est ce qui me semble le plus probable. Beurk a beau être bien défendu, si nos forces sont dispersées, et sachant que Drago dispose de dragons, il pourrait prendre l'île avant qu'on ait le temps de se rassembler.

— Il aura alors nos familles en otages et connaissant ce monstre il serait même capable d'exécuter des enfants si on ne baisse pas les armes…

Tous les chefs se regardèrent et Harold put voir dans leurs yeux que sa supposition était bonne. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de laisser sa famille se faire massacrer.

— Beurk est notre plaque tournante, une position que nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Tant que l'on tient cette île, nous avons une chance. Les îles des autres clans sont plus éloignées et actuellement si Drago les attaquait, il prendrait le risque de voir une force arriver dans son dos. Par contre, si nous dispersons nos forces, et avec des navires remplis de provisions et une bonne gestion, Drago pourrait venir ici d'une traite. Une fois Beurk tombé, il aura juste à avancer progressivement vers toutes nos positions restantes. Et à chaque famille qui sera capturée, nous perdrons des combattants.

— Alors que faisons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons quand même pas attendre sans rien faire ! s'énerva Arne.

Les autres chefs étaient du même avis que lui et beaucoup tapèrent du poing sur la table face à la théorie d'Harold. Il les comprenait et il savait qu'ils risquaient de perdre s'ils ne prenaient pas les devants, mais ils manquaient cruellement d'informations.

— Si nous savions seulement où se trouve Drago ou sa flotte ou juste l'un de ses lieutenants… Mais nous n'avons aucune information là-dessus ? demanda Harold en lorgnant sur les piles de parchemin.

Il espérait encore pouvoir réaliser une partie de son plan. Découvrir où se trouvait Drago et l'attaquer directement, mais cela semblait de plus en plus compromis.

— Malheureusement non, répondit Hagbard. Nos reconnaissances n'ont rien donné et les prisonniers non plus.

— Ceux de la bataille ? Même les officiers ne savaient rien ?

Hagbard sembla mal à l'aise face à la question et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

— Nos… nos hommes ont fait un peu de zèle après la bataille et beaucoup des guerriers de Drago ont été… exécutés…

 _Exécutés… Du zèle…_

Harold sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il avait du mal à croire à l'explication et il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Les hommes n'avaient sûrement pas agi ainsi d'eux-mêmes.

 _Un chef a dû donner l'ordre…_

Il regarda chacun des nordiens qui l'entourait, mais aucun ne se trahit.

 _Et si aucun n'est responsable, si… si un membre de la Garde Noire a donné l'ordre… ou il pourrait aussi s'agir simplement d'un guerrier qui enragé par la bataille s'est mis à les tuer et ses camarades l'ont suivi, ça ne serait pas la première fois… Comment savoir…_

— Harold…

En entendant Eskil, qui s'était immiscé entre son siège et celui d'Hagbard pour lui parler, Harold sortit de ses pensées.

— Tu te souviens du rapport que je t'avais fait en revenant de ma mission de repérage ?

Cela faisait longtemps, ils étaient encore sur l'île d'Hagbard à cette époque-là, mais il s'en souvenait un peu.

— Hmm, tu parlais d'une île, fit Harold en se penchant sur la carte.

Eskil lui indiqua laquelle et Harold mit un doigt dessus. Elle n'était plus très loin des positions qu'ils détenaient.

— Nous aussi nous y sommes allés, intervint Élia en parlant d'elle et d'Eldrid. Il y avait une concentration de troupe importante.

— C'est encore le cas ? demanda Harold à l'assemblée.

Varek s'avança alors et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de son chef, il se mit à farfouiller dans une pile de parchemin et en tendit un dont Harold se saisit, puis il le donna à ses trois amis.

— Non, mais à l'époque j'y avais vu l'un des lieutenants de Drago, répondit Eskil après avoir lu le parchemin.

— Moi aussi, dit Eldrid. On pourrait peut-être y trouver quelque chose.

— C'est risqué, s'il s'agit vraiment d'une base importante…

— J'ai peut-être une solution, intervint Stoïck.

Il sembla hésiter à continuer, l'idée qu'il avait eue n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion il reprit la parole.

— Nous avons fait un prisonnier quand nous nous sommes emparés du navire qui nous a attaqués. Cela date un peu, mais il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il a des informations pour le Dragon Noir. Nous avons essayé de le faire parler, mais il s'entête.

— Vous auriez dû nous en parlant. Nous sommes alliés ! intervint Hagbard avec un ton de reproche.

— Le principal c'est qu'ils aient fini par le faire, répondit calmement Harold.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était au courant pour le prisonnier, depuis qu'il avait envoyé Eldrid fouiller dans les rapports de son père le jour de son retour sur Beurk, et il avait espéré que celui-ci en parlerait de lui-même. S'il avait dû le faire lui-même, ils auraient risqué l'incident diplomatique et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

— Donc il ne veut parler qu'à moi… De toute façon nous n'avons pas grand-chose à perdre à l'écouter… reprit Harold.

Stoïck marmonna un assentiment, puis il demanda à Rustik d'aller le chercher et celui-ci quitta la grande salle. Le silence s'installa et tout le monde plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui avait été dit depuis le début de la réunion. Certains firent quelques commentaires, mais pour sa part Harold resta silencieux. Il avait beau avoir dormi trois semaines, il se sentait faible. À tous les coups, Laek lui passerait un savon pour ne pas être resté couché en attendant de se faire examiner, et il aurait raison. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait si éprouvant, mais il devait tenir encore un peu.

Après quelques minutes, Rustik revint avec un guerrier en piteux état, qu'il tenait par le dos de sa tunique et qu'il tirait presque derrière lui.

 _Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui._

Harold se leva, les autres chefs suivirent le mouvement et ils firent face au prisonnier que Rustik avait lâché et qui s'était effondré par terre. Il avait une lèvre fendue, des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements étaient crasseux. Il faisait pitié à voir et Harold fit son possible pour murer sa conscience face au sort qui avait été réservé à cet homme.

— On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Le prisonnier s'était mis à genoux et le regardait, le détaillant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son armure noire, puis les gardes des deux épées qui dépassaient de son dos, et quand il vit Krokmou se positionner à côté de son ami il eut un léger tremblement.

— Vous êtes le Dragon Noir.

— Certains m'ont donné ce surnom, on m'a dit que tu avais des informations pour moi. Je pourrais t'obtenir de meilleures conditions si tu veux…

— Ma condition n'a pas d'importance… Si vous êtes bien le Dragon Noir je veux votre parole.

— Ma parole ?

— On dit que vous êtes quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses et Drago vous craint. Vous êtes le seul dont il a peur. C'est ce qui se disait…

Harold, comme toute l'assemblée, en fut un peu surpris et le prisonnier sembla s'en apercevoir.

— On connait tous vos exploits… Et vous savez, on n'a pas tous choisi de se battre pour Drago, ma… il a ma femme et ma fille… Et si on apprend que je vous parle… mais tout le monde doit penser que je suis mort alors… si vous me donnez votre parole que vous les sauverez, je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais.

Harold pouvait sentir l'espoir dans la voix du prisonnier et ils voyaient dans les yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il promette, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse tenir sa parole et mentir ainsi le rebutait.

 _Mais si je ne le fais pas, les conséquences…_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Krokmou et il sut.

— D'accord, je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les sauver. Ne m'en demande pas plus, tu sais comme moi que ce serait mentir.

Le prisonnier le regarda, puis il hocha la tête. Il comprenait et peut-être même était-il heureux de l'honnêteté de ce personnage sur lequel il avait entendu tant de rumeurs.

— Je sais où se trouve le bras droit de Drago, je vais vous montrer, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

Harold fit signe à Rustik de ne pas intervenir, ce qui fut confirmé par Stoïck et ils le laissèrent se lever. Il se dirigea alors vers la table et la carte qui reposait dessus. Hagbard donna immédiatement un grand coup dans les pierres qui y étaient posées, les faisant voler. Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

Le prisonnier s'approcha puis désigna une île.

 _Celle dont on a parlé tout à l'heure._

— Vous y trouverez Dagur, je peux vous le jurer.

— Dagur, le chef des Parenvrilles ? Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il y sera ?

— Il en a fait son quartier général, j'étais stationné là-bas avant d'être envoyé attaquer le convoi de Beurk. C'est un bon avant-poste, bien défendu, et si vous n'avez pas encore pris l'île, il doit continuer de donner ses ordres depuis là-bas. Drago y venait aussi très régulièrement. Et ils y entreposaient beaucoup d'armes.

— Tu connais donc l'île, tu serais capable d'en faire un plan ?

— Je… je crois, oui.

— Et tu sais écrire ?

Le prisonnier hocha la tête

— J'enverrais quelqu'un te voir, tu dessineras un plan et écriras tout ce que tu sais sur l'île et sur ta famille afin que je puisse tenir ma promesse.

Le prisonnier le remercia puis Stoïck ordonna à Rustik de le ramener à sa cellule et de lui donner à manger. Le temps qu'il sorte Harold repositionna sur la carte les petites pierres et dès que le prisonnier fut parti, il exposa son plan.

— Je pense que ce qu'il a dit mérite d'être pris en considération.

Tous les chefs y allèrent de leur commentaire, mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient d'accord. Capturer un lieutenant de Drago serait une grande avancée et même si Dagur n'y était pas, s'emparer d'un stock d'armes et peut-être obtenir des informations semblait convenir à tout le monde.

— Je propose qu'on envoie une équipe de dragonnier en reconnaissance, et que nous fassions préparer une force d'attaque afin de partir dans deux ou trois jours. De ce que j'ai compris, les hommes sont déjà prêts, il s'agira juste de régler les détails.

Hagbard confirma et Harold continua.

— Nous attaquerions d'abord ici, dit-il en désignant une île détenue par Drago et qui se trouvait avant leur cible. Le temps d'y aller et de prendre l'île, les éclaireurs seront revenus et nous pourrons alors décider si nous attaquons ou non notre cible. Je propose également qu'on abandonne les îles conquises qui n'ont pas d'intérêt stratégique afin de récupérer une partie de nos forces, et qu'on y détruise tout ce qui pourrait servir à l'ennemi avant de les quitter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Cela me convient, répondit Stoïck en hochant légèrement la tête.

Il semblait être en totale adéquation avec la stratégie de son fils, et Harold crut presque voir dans son regard une pointe de fierté.

Tous les chefs acceptèrent la proposition, ce qui fut suivi de discussions sur les modalités du voyage, et quand toutes les questions d'importances furent réglées, Stoïck reprit la parole.

— Très bien, puisque le plan convient à tout le monde, je pense que l'on peut mettre fin à cette réunion. Les détails et les problèmes pourront se régler au fur et à mesure.

— J'aimerais rappeler une chose avant que tout le monde ne parte, intervint Harold. La conversation que nous venons d'avoir ne doit pas quitter ces murs. Les capitaines et les hommes n'ont pas besoin de connaitre le plan. Il doit rester entre nous.

 _Maintenant si l'espion est parmi nous, il va devoir faire un choix. S'il révèle le plan, on le saura, l'ennemi devra renforcer rapidement ses îles ou les abandonner, et il compromettra sa position. Dans le cas contraire, je ne saurais pas s'il fait partie de ceux qui m'entourent, mais au moins le plan réussira. Et puis, de toute façon vu qu'on ne décidera qu'au dernier moment si on attaque ou pas notre cible principale, la marge de sécurité est suffisante. Voyons voir s'il est intelligent._

Pendant un bref moment, les chefs le regardèrent. Ils savaient pourquoi il avait dit cela, ils avaient conscience qu'il y avait sûrement un espion dans leurs rangs, mais ils ne dirent rien et ils acquiescèrent, puis tous se levèrent. Harold interpella Hagbard avant qu'il ne parte et lui demanda de bien vouloir se charger des détails. Il accepta, puis après lui avoir conseillé d'aller se reposer, il se joignit aux autres chefs qui en prenant la direction de la sortie avaient formé de petits groupes pour discuter des événements à venir.

Rapidement tous s'éclipsèrent, Varek sembla vouloir rester, mais fut appelé par Stoïck et Harold songea une nouvelle fois qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve le temps d'aller lui parler. Bientôt il se retrouva seul avec ses amis et il se tourna vers Eldrid et Élia.

— Eldrid, j'aimerais que tu prennes la tête du groupe de reconnaissance.

— Tu veux que je parte aujourd'hui ?

— Non, prend le temps de constituer un groupe et part demain.

— Je partirais à l'aube, et… Harold n'en fait pas trop, fit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de partir.

— Élia, tu veux bien aller l'aider à composer le groupe, et puisque Thorkell n'est pas là je te confie la Garde Noire.

— Je vais m'occuper de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit, puis elle se dépêcha de rattraper Eldrid.

— Tu sais qu'elle t'aime Harold…

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, puis il se tourna vers Eskil.

— Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de remplacer Thorkell ?

Pour seule réponse Eskil rigola légèrement et accompagné de Krokmou ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes.

— Eskil, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur les exécutions, fit Harold en reprenant son sérieux.

— Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre…

— Hmm.

— Tu peux compter sur moi. Je trouverais qui a donné l'ordre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et en approchant des portes Harold s'aperçut que le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il avait dû sortir de son sommeil en pleine après-midi.

 _C'est pas plus mal, je suis crevé. Si on m'avait dit qu'après trois semaines de sommeil j'aurais envie d'aller me coucher, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru._

Il sortit de la grande salle et fut accueilli par une brise légère. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce court moment de paix. Il savait que bientôt il replongerait dans le chaos de la guerre et ce simple instant volé était pour lui une petite victoire. Il avait l'impression que bientôt ces moments seraient tel un doux rêve, fugace, oublié à peine son existence réalisée.


	37. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci pour les reviews et le soutien !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

— Alors ?

— Difficile à dire…

Le vieux guérisseur à l'apparence rachitique et aux cheveux blancs en bataille tenait fermement la main droite d'Harold dans la sienne. Il lui demandait tour à tour de la serrer puis de relâcher. À chaque injonction Harold obéissait et Laek lui palpait l'avant-bras.

Pendant quelques minutes, il agit ainsi, automatiquement, sans se poser de questions et son regard se perdit sur les murs de la petite cabine où il se trouvait. Quelques timides rayons de soleil ainsi qu'une lanterne qui reposait sur une table dans un coin de la pièce venaient l'éclairer. Une carte des îles était accrochée au mur, il faudrait qu'il pense à la mettre à jour. Il était assis sur son lit, Laek en face de lui sur un tabouret. Après la réunion de la veille, il avait demandé que le Dragon des Mers soit amarré aux quais. Avec l'aile cassée de Krokmou, cela avait été la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée et il y avait passé la nuit. On lui avait bien proposé de s'installer dans l'une des maisons du village, mais il avait préféré décliner.

— Vous avez réussi à dormir ?

— Oui, mais j'ai fait des cauchemars. Je n'ai pas arrêté de voir Raina. Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute. Hier, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai eu envie de… de tout casser, de me venger…

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, affirma Laek avec une pointe d'interrogation.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été renier le sacrifice de Raina, et les autres ont besoin de moi… Je dois me montrer fort pour eux, mais parfois… j'ai juste envie de tout laisser tomber.

— Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Avec toutes vos responsabilités, c'est compréhensible, mais quelqu'un doit faire le travail et vous êtes le plus apte, non ?

— Peut-être. Ce qui sûr en revanche, c'est qu'une fois que tout cela sera terminé, ils pourront tous aller à Hel.

— Vraiment ? répliqua Laek en laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'en croyait rien.

Harold pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas vrai. Même s'il le voulait il serait incapable de laisser tomber tout le monde pour aller se reposer, explorer. S'il sortait vivant de toute cette histoire et qu'on avait encore besoin de lui après, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne se défilerait pas.

Il se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux et regarda Laek qui lui souriait. Le vieux guérisseur était bien trop sage pour ne pas voir la vérité. Il se remit à son examen et ne revint pas sur ce qui venait de se dire.

— Et ce mal de tête ?

— Il est passé avec la nuit.

— C'est bien, une chose en moins à s'inquiéter. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever.

— Il le fallait, j'ai dormi trop longtemps…

— C'était un coma, pas une simple petite sieste, répliqua Laek en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela aurait pu aggraver les choses, vous en faites bien trop.

Harold marmonna pour lui-même qu'il aimerait bien en faire moins, et que le vieux guérisseur n'avait pas idée des difficultés qu'il avait à maintenir une bonne organisation entre tous ces fiers chefs vikings.

— Vous dites ?

— Rien, mais tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Comme tous les nordiens, Harold trouvait que Laek en faisait trop. Même si parfois il lui arrivait de le réprimander pour son comportement risqué, il restait toujours respectueux envers lui et le fait qu'un homme aussi sage s'adresse ainsi à lui, l'embarrassait parfois un peu.

— Je connais Hagbard depuis qu'il est môme, j'étais même là à sa naissance, et je ne l'ai jamais tutoyé. Comme lui, vous êtes un chef, si ce n'est plus, alors n'attendez pas à ce que je change mes habitudes. Je suis trop vieux pour ça.

Harold souffla de dépit face à un tel entêtement, mais aussi de soulagement.

 _Forcément, vu comme ça…_

Le guérisseur lui rendit sa main, puis il se leva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé pour examiner Harold. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement et il se retrouva debout, face au guérisseur.

— Pour votre bras, cela devrait passer avec le temps, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Les chocs à la tête peuvent avoir de graves conséquences.

Le vieil homme avait pris un ton doux et compatissant, Harold ne pouvait que louer son honnêteté, mais cela n'en faisait pas pour autant une bonne nouvelle. L'esprit d'Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les conséquences d'un tel problème s'il perdurait. Que se passerait-il s'il devait combattre ? Ou si sa main venait à lui faire défaut au moment crucial ?

— Il existe un moyen d'améliorer les chances que tout revienne à la normale ?

— Servez-vous quotidiennement de votre main, de votre bras. Faites des exercices. Après votre chute vous aviez une belle bosse, elle s'est résorbée depuis, mais tout n'est peut-être pas encore rentré dans l'ordre. Avec un peu de temps…

— D'accord… merci Laek.

Le guérisseur inclina légèrement la tête puis il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

— N'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

— J'ai encore une question.

Laek s'arrêta au moment même où il allait ouvrir la porte et se retourna.

— Oui ?

— C'est toi qui as soigné Krokmou ?

— En partie, mon apprentie est plus douée que moi avec les dragons.

— Combien de temps prendra sa guérison ?

— Eh bien… les dragons guérissent assez vite, mais je pense qu'il va encore falloir attendre un peu. On m'a informé du voyage à venir, je pense qu'il pourra voler avant qu'on arrive à destination.

— Juste à temps pour un nouveau combat… marmonna sombrement Harold. Vous savez ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

— Je peux vous raconter ce que la jeune fille qui l'a trouvé m'a dit.

— La jeune fille ?

— Oui… fit le vieux guérisseur en cherchant son nom. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était… Blonde avec…

— Astrid. Astrid Hofferson, l'interrompit Harold.

— Je crois que c'est ça.

Harold ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être d'autre et il était heureux de savoir que malgré la situation, elle s'était occupée de son ami.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé près d'un dragon mort.

— Un dragon lui aurait fait ces blessures ?

— Ça correspond. Vous devriez lui en parler, elle vous répondra mieux que moi.

 _Lui parler… Ça c'est bien une chose que je compte faire… J'aurais déjà dû… depuis longtemps…_

Harold sortit de ses pensées en entendant le guérisseur se racler la gorge. Il s'excusa et le laissa partir. Il finit de se préparer, enfila son armure et même si sa main droite fut un peu récalcitrante il réussit à mettre ses deux épées dans son dos. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine et se retrouva sur le pont du Dragon des Mers.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, il était encore tôt, il faisait frais, mais au moins le ciel était dépourvu de nuages. La journée serait sûrement belle. Lara et Ralf l'attendaient. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Ralf en le voyant lui donna un coup de coude pour la ramener parmi les vivants.

Il y avait ici et là quelques hommes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant malgré le fait que le Dragon des Mers ferait partie de la force qui partirait bientôt attaquer Drago. C'était sûrement le navire le mieux entretenu de toute leur flotte et il était toujours prêt au départ. Il n'y avait quasiment rien à faire.

Harold repéra Krokmou qui se trouvait un peu derrière les deux membres de la Garde Noire. Il était avec le cauchemar monstrueux de Ralf aux écailles presque aussi noires que les siennes et… _Narya ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ À l'instant même où Harold se posait la question, la réponse lui apparut avec évidence. Lara avait perdu sa dragonne et Narya sa dragonnière. _Elles ont décidé de faire équipe, ça ne peut être que ça…_

C'était à la fois une réponse logique et d'une tristesse sans nom. Elles étaient à elles deux la représentation parfaite de ses échecs. Il avait fait bien trop d'erreurs. En une seule bataille Drago avait démontré sa supériorité. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se servir de ses dragons, seulement de profiter de ce que la nature lui offrait et de la manipuler à son avantage. Sans oublier les troupes d'archers munis de flèches en fer de gronk capables de transpercer même les armures de la Garde Noire, il n'avait pas imaginé que Drago mettrait la main sur une telle arme et ce manque d'imagination leur avait coûté de nombreuses vies. Harold ne pouvait que se rendre compte du fossé qui les séparait, Drago était bien plus doué que lui pour la guerre.

Il avait sincèrement cru que ses dragonniers seraient faire face, mais la réalité était tout autre. Seuls Thorkell et Eskil avaient déjà connu de véritables combats à mort. Les autres avaient beau avoir reçu le meilleur entrainement qu'il pouvait leur fournir, ce n'était rien par un rapport à une véritable bataille, face au sang et à la mort. Il avait fait preuve d'arrogance et ses amis en avaient payé le prix.

 _Plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver…_

— Harold ? Tu vas bien ?

C'était Lara, elle et Ralf étaient venus à sa rencontre.

— Oui, j'étais… perdu dans mes pensées… Lara, je voulais savoir, toi et Narya…

— On a décidé de faire équipe. Tu sais après… on voulait continuer à combattre pour… eux. Je…

Harold pouvait voir la difficulté qu'elle avait à en parler, pourtant elle était là, prête à continuer malgré la douleur. C'était pour cela qu'il devait faire son maximum pour eux.

— Je comprends, fit Harold en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Voulant lui laisser un peu de temps, il se tourna vers Ralf.

— Tu as vu les autres ?

— Élia est passée, elle voulait te voir, mais tu étais avec Laek. Elle n'a pas voulu te déranger. Elle voulait que tu saches qu'Eldrid est partie avec un groupe de dragonniers pour sa mission de reconnaissance.

— Pas de membre de la Garde Noire ?

— Non.

— Elle ne voulait sûrement pas la dégarnir encore plus… Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tout ira bien, fit Harold pour lui-même. Autre chose ?

— Eskil est passé pour parler avec quelques marins, je crois qu'il avait des questions à leur poser. Wilhem et Ludorik se reposent, ils assuraient ta protection cette nuit…

 _Les deux dragonniers qui étaient aux prises avec le fils d'Erling, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de leur parler… Il faudra que je pense à y remédier et à m'occuper de ce chef._

— … et pour les autres ils aident à la sélection des dragonniers qui vont venir avec nous.

— Pas de problèmes ?

— Non, aucun. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Je crois qu'on peut dire que pour une fois tu as ta journée, fit Ralf avec un grand sourire.

 _Eh bien ça, c'est nouveau…_

— Alors que veux-tu faire ? lui demanda Lara.

Elle s'était reprise, elle semblait plus sereine, l'idée d'une journée tranquille avait l'air de lui plaire.

— J'ai promis à Gueulfor que je passerais le voir. Il est encore tôt, mais il doit déjà être à la forge.

Il commença à avancer et ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas.

— Salut mon grand, comment tu vas ce matin ? demanda Harold en s'approchant de Krokmou.

Son ami lui répondit d'un léger coup de tête et Harold lui sourit. Il allait bien malgré que son aile soit cassée. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter cette vision, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Krokmou avait été blessé par sa faute, il devait prendre ses responsabilités et le soutenir jusqu'à sa guérison. Il lui parla encore un peu, s'assura que tout était en ordre entre eux, puis tous partirent vers la forge. Dragons et dragonniers côte à côte.

Comparées à la veille, les rues du village étaient bien moins bondées, quasiment tous les vikings s'étaient vu attribuer une tâche avec la mise en œuvre du plan d'Harold. Ce qui lui fit réaliser que le manque d'activité qu'il avait pu constater n'était en réalité pas dû au trop grand nombre d'hommes présents sur Beurk, mais plutôt au manque d'actions des chefs. Il aurait dû se poser plus de questions lors de la réunion.

— Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi les chefs n'ont-ils pas envoyé plus d'hommes attaquer les positions ennemies ? Je sais qu'on n'a aucune idée d'où est la flotte de Drago et qu'Hagbard est plutôt du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, mais je suis quand même resté inconscient trois semaines… Ils auraient dû vouloir en faire plus… Agir… Quand j'y pense, ils ne m'ont même pas présenté un plan…

La journée passée avait été tellement chargée d'informations qu'il n'avait pas saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il avait appris. Il s'était contenté du peu d'explications qu'on lui avait fourni et de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Entre les blessés de la bataille et les îles qui avaient été prises, il avait sincèrement cru que les chefs avaient fait leur maximum. Il avait mis de côté une chose importante, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, largement de quoi mettre en place un plan et pourtant c'était lui qui avait dû l'élaborer. Il aurait dû comprendre. Si ce n'est les remontrances qu'il avait faites à Snorr, la réunion s'était bien passée, trop bien même. Tous les chefs l'avaient suivi et il commençait même à se demander si Stoïck et Hagbard n'avaient pas simplement joué le jeu. Il avait du mal à croire que de tels chefs n'aient pas saisi avant son intervention qu'ils avaient fait exactement ce que Drago voulait.

— Eh bien… commença Ralf légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Les chefs ne s'entendaient pas, intervint Lara. Je veux dire ceux de notre camp. Entre Snorr qui voulait te destituer de ton titre, Almar qui voulait attendre que tu te réveilles et les autres qui étaient partagés sur ce qu'il fallait faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

— J'y crois pas, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

— Euh… c'est-à-dire que… on… commencèrent ses deux amis.

— Laissez tomber, ce qui est fait est fait. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'y a eu aucune protestation hier. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Les deux dragonniers hochèrent la tête et Ralf prit la parole.

— Ton père voulait agir, il était plutôt remonté après ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard légèrement incrédule d'Harold. Ce dernier avait dû mal à croire que son père tienne à lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, encore moins au point d'aller attaquer Drago sans réfléchir.

— Enfin… je crois que c'est à cause de ça. Il voulait attaquer Drago sans tarder, mais Hagbard l'en a dissuadé.

— Ils ont quand même fini par envoyer des navires pour prendre des îles, enchaina Lara. Mais… avec Ralf on a souvent été de garde et on a pu assister à certaines discussions. Pour la Coalition, Hagbard représentait le nord, mais derrière les chefs ne s'entendaient pas et heureusement qu'Einar et Grim sont repartis défendre le nord comme prévu sinon ça aurait sûrement été pire. Ils faisaient bonne figure en public et Hagbard retardait les choses avec Stoïck, mais il commençait à y avoir de plus en plus de tensions lors des réunions. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Sans Protecteur…

— Je sais... Une fois, Hagbard m'a raconté que le titre avait été créé il y a plusieurs siècles lors d'une grande guerre pour éviter que les clans ne se fassent exterminer. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi… Moi qui pensais que mon père était borné… En fait ce n'est rien comparé à la fierté excessive des nordiens et de leur impossibilité à s'entendre sans quelqu'un comme moi.

— Ils ont prêté serment de t'obéir car tu es le Protecteur, leur fierté les empêche de le rompre, mais dès que tu n'es plus là…

— Ils reprennent leurs anciens travers, refusant de recevoir des ordres d'un autre chef, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, compléta Harold avec une mine renfrognée.

Il avait du mal à comprendre comment des chefs pouvaient être si inconscients. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple guerre pour un bout de territoire. À la fin, s'ils perdaient cette guerre ils n'auraient que le choix entre la soumission et la mort, pourtant ils continuaient à faire preuve d'arrogance. C'était à qui commanderait telle bataille, qui obtiendrait le plus de gloire… Il se demandait comment son père faisait. À première vue, il semblait diriger les membres de sa coalition sans soucis, mais Harold se demandait si en réalité il n'avait pas fait des compromis, est-ce qu'il les avait menacés ou avait-il trouvé un moyen de les faire s'entendre. Il n'en savait rien, il lui aurait bien demandé, mais mieux valait éviter vu leur relation.

— Le principal c'est que tout se soit arrangé, fit Harold après un moment. Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant, on arrive.

La forge n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Harold demanda à tout le monde d'attendre à l'extérieur et seul Krokmou le suivi. L'odeur du métal chaud était omniprésente, les forgerons étaient déjà au travail. Il les salua et se dirigea vers Gueulfor. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il mit de côté la lame dont il s'occupait.

— Harold ! Content de te voir !

Krokmou sembla légèrement vexé de ne pas avoir été inclus et il le fit comprendre d'un petit grognement que Gueulfor n'eut pas de mal à interpréter.

— Toi aussi Krokmou, je suis heureux de te voir, fit le forgeron.

Une fois encore Harold fut un peu étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle son vieil ami s'était adapté à la présence des dragons, en particulier celle de Krokmou.

— Tu aurais un moment ?

Pour toute réponse l'ancien mentor d'Harold lui mit une main dans le dos et l'entraina avec lui à l'arrière de la forge, au même endroit que la veille. Il prit deux gros rondins de bois qu'il mit à la verticale, il s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux et fit signe à Harold de faire de même.

— J'ai un peu de temps, je me disais qu'on pourrait reprendre notre discussion d'hier si tu n'es pas trop occupé.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, les autres peuvent bien me remplacer, dit Gueulfor d'un ton qui laissé présager qu'il en avait fait bien assez. Tu voulais en savoir plus sur l'aileron, je dois avoir les plans pas loin, continua-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers un établi, il souleva quelques outils, poussa un morceau de métal et il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un rouleau de parchemin, il s'approcha d'Harold et lui tendit.

— Tiens.

Harold le prit et le déroula, il s'agissait du croquis de l'aileron que portait désormais Krokmou, il reconnaissait ici et là le travail qu'il avait effectué de nombreuses années auparavant ainsi que les ajouts du forgeron. Il l'étudia rapidement, posa quelques questions à Gueulfor qui y répondit avec plaisirs, puis il roula la feuille et lui tendit le rouleau.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, garde-le, tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Tu sais ce que ton père pense des dragons depuis… enfin, tu sais, ta mère et… toi.

Harold ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Gueulfor était ami avec Stoïck et il refusait de l'entrainer dans son histoire avec son père. Il se souvenait de ce qu'Astrid lui avait dit sur son état depuis sa disparition, sur sa tendance à boire de manière excessive. Il s'était attendu à retrouver son ancien mentor complètement transformé, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, mais c'était plutôt dans le bon sens du terme. Soit il lui cachait son état, soit il s'était repris depuis sa réapparition, et il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de replonger. S'il lui disait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son père cinq ans auparavant, son amitié avec Stoïck qui avait pourtant résisté à bien des épreuves volerait sûrement en éclats.

— Il a toujours été borné, continua Gueulfor, mais depuis… ton départ c'est devenu encore pire, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Rien que cette idée de mariage, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Astrid en ait vraiment envie, fit le forgeron en secouant légèrement la tête.

 _Et voilà, il faut que ça revienne, encore et toujours ce foutu mariage. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de régler cette histoire avant que ça n'aille trop loin…_

— Tu aurais vu ça, il s'est arrangé pour donner un statut particulier à sa famille afin que son mariage puisse lier Beurk dans une alliance. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu ça, pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie… Enfin, tu n'y es pour rien, mais tu sais elle s'est inquiétée pour toi, elle allait souvent demander de tes nouvelles…

— Elle s'est inquiétée… Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, fit Harold songeur avant de remarquer le regard interrogatif de Gueulfor.

Pendant un instant il hésita à lui parler, mais il renonça. À une certaine époque, il l'aurait sûrement fait, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps il préférait éviter. À la place il changea de sujet.

— Je voulais te poser une question… Pourquoi as-tu aidé Krokmou ?

— Tu veux dire, pourquoi j'ai aidé un dragon ? demanda Gueulfor qui avait compris ce qu'Harold demandait vraiment. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec votre forgeron, Wieland, et les dragons qui l'aident à faire le fer de gronk, d'ailleurs tu ne voudrais pas me donner la recette ?

Un léger silence s'installa durant lequel Harold chercha quoi répondre et Gueulfor reprit.

— Laisse, je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous la donner. En tout cas, j'ai passé du temps avec les dragons et j'ai compris qu'ils sont différents de tout ce qu'on a toujours cru alors quand le tien a eu besoin d'aide…

Krokmou qui s'était couché à côté d'Harold releva la tête en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui et Harold posa une main sur son ami. Il regrettait presque d'avoir fui, s'il avait su à l'époque que des personnes comme Gueulfor, Astrid, Varek étaient prêtes à le soutenir, peut-être qu'il aurait agi autrement. Mais il n'aurait pas rencontré Thorkell ni tous ses autres amis, et aujourd'hui la guerre aurait pris une tout autre tournure, bien plus dramatique. En cela, ce qu'il avait fait était une bonne chose.

— Merci Gueulfor, si tout le monde pouvait être comme toi sur Beurk.

— Ah ça, c'est qu'on en fait plus des comme moi, dit-il avant de se mettre à marmonner. Des Gueulfor partout, ça…

— Gueulfor tu es là ? Ah, te voilà… euh… Harold tu es là aussi, fit un nouveau venu.

— Bonjour Varek, vous voulez que je vous laisse ? demanda Harold.

— Oh non, je venais dire à Gueulfor que Brand, le chef du clan Vracken voulait le voir. C'est à propos d'une épée, termina Varek en se tournant vers le forgeron.

— C'est vrai, je vais y aller. On continuera plus tard Harold. Fais attention à toi.

— Toi aussi Gueulfor.

Le forgeron partit et Harold se tourna vers Varek qui semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter.

— Tu as un peu de temps Varek ? J'aimerais te parler.

— Oui… Moi aussi j'espérais pouvoir te parler.

Harold sourit légèrement et jeta un regard autour de lui. On pouvait entendre le bruit du martèlement du fer et des discussions entre les forgerons. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour la conversation qu'Harold espérait avoir.

— On pourrait peut-être aller dans un endroit… disons… plus calme.

— Suis-moi, je sais où on pourrait aller et j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, termina Varek en faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la forge entrainant à leur suite, en sortant, Lara et Ralf ainsi que leurs dragons. Ils traversèrent la grande place en silence et Harold comprit à la direction qu'ils prenaient qu'ils allaient certainement vers la forêt.

— Harold… Je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour le mariage. Je voulais juste faire croire au chef qu'Astrid avait une bonne raison de retourner dans le nord, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, qu'il organiserait son union, fit Varek en baissant le regard et en se triturant les mains.

— Je… C'est bon Varek, je comprends. Tu voulais aider Astrid, ce n'était sûrement pas ta meilleure idée, mais au moins tu as essayé, tu as été là pour elle…

 _Au contraire de moi, je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation._

— On finira par trouver une solution, continua Harold en tentant de convaincre Varek.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer un autre scénario.

— Je l'espère.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils croisaient de temps à autre des vikings venant pour aider ou transportant des matériaux, mais rapidement ils se firent plus rares, comme les maisons en bois qu'ils longeaient. Ils se rapprochaient de la forêt et du grand mur en pierres grises presque noires que Stoïck avait fait construire et qu'Harold commençait à apercevoir.

— Varek, je voulais te demander. Hier je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux à la réunion, ils vont bien ?

Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux, mais il savait qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe d'Astrid, et après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Raina, il pouvait au moins s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien.

— Kognedure a été blessée durant le combat, mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle va bien, précisa immédiatement Varek en voyant qu'Harold commençait à s'en vouloir. Vos guérisseurs se sont occupés d'elle et avec vos onguents elle a été rapidement remise sur pied. Bien sûr, il faut qu'elle fasse attention, mais… je veux dire les guérisseurs du nord sont bien plus compétents que ceux d'ici. En temps normal elle serait encore au lit.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Donc ils ne voulaient pas venir à la réunion ou Stoïck ne voulait pas d'eux ?

Il pouvait facilement le comprendre, s'ils étaient toujours aussi doués pour créer des catastrophes, les éloigner d'une réunion aux enjeux importants était sûrement une bonne idée.

— Le chef n'avait rien dit, ils n'étaient peut-être même pas au courant qu'il y avait une réunion. Depuis que Kognedure va mieux, on ne les voit presque plus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font, avec tout ce que je dois faire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller les voir, dit-il avec une légère amertume face à cet état de fait.

Il le comprenait, cela pouvait être assez irritant de ne pas pouvoir voir et parler à ses amis à cause de la somme de travail à abattre. Le seul bon point, c'était qu'une fois la guerre terminée tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

 _À peu près tout du moins._

— Stoïck les avait chargés de mettre des pièges dans la forêt, peut-être qu'ils continuent. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille à tous de faire attention où on va marcher. Normalement le chemin qu'on va prendre est sûr, mais on ne sait jamais…

— J'aimerais bien éviter de perdre un pied ou pire, fit Harold avec un petit sourire.

Après ce qu'il avait appris la veille, passer du temps avec Varek lui faisait du bien, mais à l'instant même où il en prenait conscience il songea que celui-ci avait connu Raina, qu'il avait passé du temps avec elle. Il n'avait pas pensé que lui aussi avait pu être affecté par sa mort. Il avait beau essayer de se montrer fort, la tristesse le gagna, son sourire disparu et Varek sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait car il ne dit rien, laissant à Harold le temps dont il avait besoin.

Ils arrivèrent face au grand au mur, il était assez impressionnant. Harold n'avait cependant pas l'esprit à s'extasier devant les prouesses accomplies par son ancien peuple. Ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes qui étaient gardées par deux guerriers et Harold remarqua les balistes qui étaient installés en haut des tours. Savoir que de telles armes existaient ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais ils étaient en guerre et il ne dit rien. Ils franchirent les portes sans problèmes, Varek dirigea le petit groupe vers un sentier qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

— Alors, tu nous emmènes voir ton dragon ? demanda Harold.

Varek le regarda avec surprise, au contraire des deux dragonniers qui les accompagnaient, ils devaient avoir été informés. Rien de très étonnant au sein de la Garde Noire.

— Tu es au courant ?

— Bien sûr, R… on m'a fait des rapports, répondit avec tristesse Harold.

— Je suis désolé, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était gentille, elle m'a aidé…

 _Oui et bien plus encore, comme les autres, et ils sont morts à cause de moi._

— Je… C'est un gronk, c'est bien ça ? demanda Harold en changeant de sujet.

Il ne voulait pas parler de Raina, pas pour l'instant, c'était trop difficile.

— Je vais te la présenter, viens c'est par là.

Varek le guida à travers la forêt, le menant sur le sentier sinuant entre les hauts sapins de l'île. Ils discutèrent un peu, principalement de la vie de Varek sur Beurk. La manière dont les choses avaient évolué après sa disparition, le renforcement de la rancune de Stoïck pour les dragons, comment il avait découvert le secret d'Astrid. Mais aussi comment il avait réussi à se rendre indispensable auprès de Stoïck en sachant faire preuve de diplomatie auprès des chefs. Harold connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses, mais il laissa parler Varek, cela semblait lui faire du bien d'être libre de dire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Il avait changé, il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, intelligent aussi. Il comprenait pourquoi Astrid lui avait tout révélé.

— C'est ici.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone légèrement dégagée au sol de terre dure, face à une paroi rocheuse recouverte de plantes en tout genre. Varek se dirigea vers elle, et à peine était-il arrivé devant qu'il tira sur les branchages, le voile de verdure laissa alors place à l'entrée d'une grotte.

— Bouledogre ! C'est moi !

Harold entendit le pas lourd d'un dragon résonnant contre les murs de pierre, un gronk aux écailles marron foncé en sortit. La dragonne se rapprocha de Varek et en voyant les intrus elle se raidit.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce sont mes amis, fit Varek.

Malgré les paroles de son dragonnier, la dragonne ne relâcha pas pour autant sa garde, et Harold sentit Krokmou se placer à ses côtés.

 _Génial, deux dragons surprotecteurs._

— Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle est décidée à te protéger contre n'importe quoi. Tu me laisses faire ? demanda Harold en désignant Bouledogre.

Varek lui fit un signe de tête et Harold commença à combler la distance les séparant en tendant la main en avant.

— Alors ma grande comment ça va ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, moi et Varek on est amis, fit Harold en le désignant.

Il était évident que la dragonne comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Varek qui hocha la tête.

— Tu sais moi aussi je suis ami avec les dragons, tu vois, lui c'est Krokmou. Lui et moi on est ami depuis longtemps et là-bas tu as Narya et Funeste. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Harold n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Bouledogre. L'un et l'autre se fixaient du regard. Comprenant que le guerrier en noir qui lui faisait face disait la vérité, la dragonne appuya sa tête contre sa paume. Harold la caressa quelques instants puis il recula et regarda Varek. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa curiosité, mais aussi autre chose, comme de l'admiration. Ce qui se retrouvait chez les deux dragonniers de la Garde Noire. Ils avaient beau connaitre Harold depuis un moment et avoir en partie été formés par lui, la manière dont il s'y prenait avec les dragons était toujours aussi impressionnante.

— Harold… tu as accepterais de m'entrainer ? demanda Varek avec espoir.

Harold pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée et l'idée de la passer avec Varek et les dragons n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il accepta sans hésitation la demande.

— Très bien, tu pourrais commencer par me montrer ce que vous savez faire tous les deux.

Varek se rapprocha de sa dragonne, celle-ci semblait être excitée à l'idée d'aller voler, il monta dessus et ils décollèrent. Ils volèrent un peu, slalomèrent entre les arbres et Harold leur demanda d'essayer quelques figures simples, mais il vit tout de suite Varek se raidirent. Il n'était pas confiant.

— J'ai une idée, venez par ici, fit Harold en désignant une zone dégagée.

Bouledogre s'y rendit et commença à faire du sur place, Varek toujours sur son dos.

— Très bien, maintenant Varek ferme les yeux et laisse ta dragonne agir comme elle le souhaite. N'essaye pas de contrôler ce qu'il va se passer.

— Ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda Varek avec une légère inquiétude.

Harold fit signe à ses amis de se mettre en place, Lara et Narya se positionnèrent face à Varek, à plusieurs mètres, et Ralf plus près.

— Que va-t-il se passer Harold ?

Varek fermait toujours les yeux, mais on sentait à quel point il était tendu.

— Narya va te tirer dessus…

— Quoi ?!

Varek avait ouvert les yeux, mais il était trop tard, Harold avait déjà fait signe à Lara, et Narya avait effectué un lancer d'épines. Varek ne pouvait plus rien faire, heureusement pour lui Bouledogre réagit à temps pour leur éviter de se faire transpercer.

— Tu es malade !

Harold rigola légèrement, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Varek c'est qu'il ne craignait rien. Ralf et Funeste s'étaient positionnés assez près pour les écarter de la trajectoire si Bouledogre n'avait pas réagi au bon moment.

— Tu vois, tu peux faire confiance à ta dragonne. Elle agira toujours au mieux, c'est sûrement le point le plus important, apprendre à se faire confiance et à se connaitre. On recommence ?

Varek qui était un peu énervé par ce qui venait de se passer se calma rapidement à l'entente des explications. Il venait de faire le rapprochement avec ce que Raina avait essayé de lui enseigner, à la différence qu'elle y avait été bien plus doucement, sans danger de mort.

— D'accord, mais tu es sûr de toi, on ne risque rien ?

— Rien du tout, je te le promets.

Ils reprirent l'entrainement, répétant plusieurs fois l'exercice, puis ils enchainèrent avec plusieurs autres activités, dont des vols au-dessus de la forêt auxquels Harold ne put prendre part. Krokmou ne pouvant pas voler, ses amis se relayèrent pour entrainer Varek. La matinée s'écoula ainsi au rythme des exercices ayant pour but de rapprocher dragon et dragonnier, des figures aériennes et des simulations de combat.

Quand la faim commença à se faire sentir, Harold envoya Ralf et son dragon chasser. Varek leur rappela de faire attention aux pièges, puis ils partirent pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard avec quelques lapins. Ils les préparèrent et se regroupèrent autour d'un feu pour manger. Ils avaient ramené de vieux troncs d'arbre qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la forêt et tous y prirent place avec soulagement. Ils étaient morts de faim.

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça, fit Ralf avec un sourire avant de mordre dans une cuisse de lapin fumante. C'est un peu comme si tout était revenu à la normale.

Harold avait également eu ce sentiment, mais une ombre planait toujours dans son esprit. La perte de ses amis était bien trop récente pour qu'il puisse profiter complètement de l'instant présent. Il comprenait cependant ce que pouvait ressentir Ralf, lui aussi devait pleurer leurs amis, mais retrouver un semblant de normalité lui permettait de ne pas y penser, d'avoir l'impression que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

— Harold, je me demandais… quand la guerre sera terminée, tu… tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre ton père d'accepter les dragons ? demanda Varek.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait Bouledogre il ne voulait pas la perdre. En revanche, Harold pu voir flotter dans le regard de Lara et Ralf de l'inquiétude, ils craignaient qu'il ne les quitte pour revenir sur Beurk.

— Je… Varek je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ferais respecter le traité qui a été passé, mais si Stoïck ne veut pas de dragonniers sur Beurk je ne pourrais rien y faire… tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans le nord, sache-le.

— Mais si les choses changent ? Si ton père s'excuse, s'il accepte les dragons, est-ce que tu reviendras ?

 _Revenir…_ L'idée lui était déjà passée par la tête, mais pour ça il devrait abandonner ses amis, il pourrait toujours aller leur rendre visite et il le devrait de toute manière pour vérifier que le traité était respecté là-bas aussi, mais il perdrait sûrement son titre de Protecteur du Nord. S'il n'en avait jamais réellement voulu, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait ce que cela lui avait permis de faire et il craignait les conséquences si les clans du nord redevenaient totalement indépendants.

 _Il y aurait toujours la possibilité de nommer quelqu'un d'autre, mais…_

Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait, si un autre Protecteur que lui serait accepté, s'il arriverait à maintenir la cohésion. Il ne voulait pas voir tout son travail réduit à néant et en vérité il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir revenir sur son île natale.

— Je ne sais pas Varek, fit Harold en secouant la tête. Même si mon père s'excuse, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais, j'ai vu le regard que tout le monde me lance ici… La seule raison qui pourrait me faire rester…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui donner une raison de rester et c'était avec elle qu'il voulait en parler, pas avec Varek. Ce dernier sembla comprendre, il ne tenta pas de relancer la conversation sur ce sujet. À la place il la fit dévier sur les dragons et Harold sauta sur l'occasion. Tout le monde participa et quand le repas se termina, la somme des connaissances de Varek sur leurs amis ailés avait doublé, si ce n'est plus.

Harold proposa que l'entrainement continue encore quelques heures et quand elles furent écoulées ils dirent au revoir à Bouledogre, puis ils prirent la direction du village.

— Varek, tu pourrais m'emmener voir le fils d'Erling, j'aimerais lui parler.

C'était un problème qu'il voulait régler au plus vite et puisqu'il était avec Varek autant en profiter.

— Euh… Oui, il s'appelle Durandal. Il y a un problème ?

— Il a essayé de tuer certains de mes dragonniers…

— Qu… quoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

— Je ne veux pas impliquer tous les chefs, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de les faire s'entendre. Tu accepterais de m'aider à régler cette situation ?

— Bien sûr, je vais t'aider. Vu l'heure, il doit être en train de s'entrainer sur une plage. Je pense savoir où, ce n'est pas très loin, par contre le terrain est un peu accidenté pour s'y rendre.

 _Vu la configuration de l'île, ce n'est pas très étonnant…_

— En fait le mieux… commença Varek avant de s'arrêter.

Il ne semblait pas être sûr que son idée soit vraiment bonne.

— Le mieux serait… reprit Harold en faisant comprendre à Varek qu'il devait continuer maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

— Eh bien, ça serait d'y aller en dragon, mais Krokmou ne peut pas voler… Il faudrait le laisser, fit-il légèrement mal à l'aise. Le chemin n'est vraiment pas très large…

Harold regarda Krokmou, il vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas franchement pour cette idée. Harold lui-même doutait que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, mais il devait aussi reconnaitre qu'emmener son ami par un chemin risqué pour lui au vu de son état n'était pas non plus une bonne idée.

Harold souffla avant de s'agenouiller devant Krokmou.

— Désolé mon grand, mais là on ne va pas pouvoir faire ça ensemble. Tu vas aller avec Ralf et Funeste, d'accord ? Vous allez m'attendre au mur, dit Harold en jetant un regard à Ralf qui hocha la tête. Je te promets que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Malgré les paroles convaincantes d'Harold, Krokmou ne se laissa pas berner. Il lui donna un coup de queue pour lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, son nouvel aileron provoquant un petit bruit métallique au contact de l'armure noire, et il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le cauchemar monstrueux. Lara et Ralf sourire du comportement typique du furie nocturne tandis que Varek se retenait de rigoler. Harold lui-même avait bien du mal à se retenir de sourire.

 _Au moins il n'a pas changé._

Il se dirigea vers Lara et Narya tout en faisant signe à Varek d'approcher.

— Tu penses pouvoir nous porter tous les trois ma belle ? demanda Harold tout en caressant la dragonne aux écailles rouge terne.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci émit un petit bruit que tous interprétèrent comme un oui et Lara monta sur la dragonne suivie d'Harold et de Varek.

— On y va ma belle, fit Lara en donnant une petite tape sur l'encolure de sa dragonne pour lui dire que tout le monde était prêt.

Narya décolla. Ils prirent rapidement de l'altitude et avec la journée sans nuages qu'ils avaient, Harold eut une vue dégagée sur la forêt en contrebas ainsi que sur le village qui débordait d'activité.

Lara se retourna légèrement et s'adressa à Varek.

— Par où ?

— Là-bas, répondit le jeune beurkien en désignant la zone vers laquelle ils devaient se diriger.

Lara indiqua la direction à sa dragonne, celle-ci prit immédiatement de la vitesse et il leur fallut à peine quelques minutes pour atteindre leur destination, la plage n'était vraiment pas très loin à dos de dragon.

Il y avait là, sur le sable, cinq hommes qui formaient un grand cercle autour de deux guerriers qui se battaient à mains nues. Harold profita de la descente pour les observer. Il s'agissait de véritables forces de la nature, sûrement capable de vous étrangler d'une seule main, mais à les voir se battre ils ne devaient être bons qu'à cogner. Ils misaient tout sur leur force, une chose qui était loin de suffire en combat.

Narya se posa à quelques mètres d'eux et tous descendirent de son dos. Les guerriers avaient arrêté leur combat, Durandal était venu se placer à leur tête. Harold s'avança vers lui, Varek à sa droite et Lara à sa gauche.

— On n'a pas besoin de vous ici, je vous conseille de décamper rapidement, clama d'un ton menaçant le chef au nez tordu.

— Je suis venu pour régler la situation, rétorqua Harold avec un ton calme.

— Régler la situation ? Par ta faute, mon père est mort ! Tu te crois capable de le ramener à la vie ?!

— Et moi j'ai perdu plusieurs de mes amis, je suis désolé pour ton père, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de t'en prendre à mes dragonniers !

Durandal avait serré les poings, il était évident qu'il était prêt à exploser. Heureusement, Varek décida d'intervenir.

— Durandal, Harold a raison, ce que tu fais ne t'apportera rien. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois avec ton père, il n'aimerait pas cela…

— Toi on t'a pas sonné ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Mais puisque vous voulez régler ça de manière civilisée, j'ai une proposition à te faire…

Harold avait envie de régler cette histoire pour que les choses ne s'empirent pas dans le futur, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton que Durandal avait pris ni la manière dont il regardait Lara.

— Dis-moi.

— Un duel, elle, fit-il en désignant Lara, contre l'un de mes hommes. Si elle gagne, tu as ma parole que je ne te causerais plus aucun problème, par contre si je gagne, mon clan n'aura pas à respecter le traité sur les dragons.

— Très bien, j'accepte, répliqua immédiatement Harold.

Il avait ponctué sa réponse d'un petit sourire. Varek le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules et Durandal avait perdu de sa superbe, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse aussi rapidement.

— Lara tu veux bien…

— Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en s'avançant.

— Mork ! Renvoie-moi ça du trou d'où ça sort ! vociféra Durandal.

Un guerrier de quasiment deux mètres s'avança, chauve, les muscles saillant, bâti comme une montagne. Les deux champions se mirent face à face, tous les autres guerriers s'écartèrent pour former un cercle et Harold, suivit de Varek, rejoignit Durandal.

— Tu vas perdre Dragon Noir, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps, lança avec moquerie le chef.

— Oh c'est sûr, pour être rapide, ça va l'être…

Durandal le regarda bizarrement, il commençait à se demander si Harold ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi confiant dans une telle situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

— On devrait peut-être fixer des règles, intervint Varek.

Au ton qu'il avait employé, Harold était presque sûr qu'il croyait que Lara allait perdre et qu'il valait mieux s'assurer que le combat n'irait pas trop loin.

— Celles que tu voudras, dit Harold à Durandal.

Une nouvelle fois celui-ci le regarda avec un regard suspicieux, il commençait vraiment à douter.

— Le premier à se retrouver dans l'incapacité de se battre sera déclaré perdant. Vous pouvez vous battre avec les armes que vous voulez, seules les blessures graves sont interdites !

Mork envoya l'un de ses compagnons chercher son épée qui reposait avec les armes de toute la bande dans un tas un peu plus loin. Quand le guerrier revint avec l'arme, Harold ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit sifflement. C'était l'épée la plus grande qu'il n'ait jamais vue, la lame devait presque faire deux mètres et avec la force que devait détenir Mork, elle était sûrement capable de couper un homme en deux. Lara pour sa part se contenta de dégainer une épée bien plus modeste et de la main gauche elle se saisit d'une dague. Les deux guerriers étaient prêts.

— Vous pouvez commencer ! s'exclama Varek.

Le signal était à peine donné que Mork faucha les airs de sa lame, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des consignes qui avaient été données. Un tel coup aurait pu couper Lara en deux si celle-ci ne l'avait pas évité. Elle s'était baissée puis précipitée vers son adversaire lui lacérant l'arrière du genou gauche de plusieurs coups rapide de dague. Les blessures n'étaient pas très importantes, mais le guerrier ne pourrait sûrement plus se battre correctement avant un moment. Durandal se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait rien dire après ce que Mork avait tenté et il le savait.

— Je suis désolé pour votre homme, fit Harold.

— Désolé ?

— Pour sa fierté, dans moins d'une minute il sera par terre, une épée sous la gorge…

Harold avait prononcé sa phrase d'un ton léger, mais avec une telle conviction que Durandal blêmit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas croire que son champion allait perdre, mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux qu'il sentait qu'Harold disait la vérité.

Mork voulut se retourner pour porter un coup à Lara qui s'était placé un peu en retrait sur sa gauche, il s'appuya sur son genou blessé et inconsciemment sous l'effet de la douleur il ralentit légèrement, juste assez pour que la guerrière à l'armure de nuit lui donne un puissant coup de pied dans la rotule. La jambe fragilisée du guerrier ne put plus supporter son poids, entrainé par son élan et le poids de sa lame il s'effondra par terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Lara était sur lui, son épée pointée sur sa gorge. Le combat était terminé.

 _Maintenant, voyons voir si ce chef est intelligent._

Harold se tourna vers Durandal et le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire sa colère, mais aussi une chose qui lui plut, de la résignation. Il était loin d'être bête et Harold comprit que toutes les actions qu'il avait menées et que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'idiotes, d'inconscientes, n'étaient en réalité que le fruit de son chagrin et de sa colère. Il cherchait quelqu'un sur qui se venger pour la perte qu'il avait subie.

— Je… Tu as gagné. Dis-lui de laisser Mork maintenant, demanda Durandal en laissant s'échapper un peu de sa colère.

— Lara, c'est bon.

La jeune guerrière retira sa lame de la gorge de Mork, les rangea dans leurs fourreaux et revint vers Harold.

— Tu tiendras ta parole ? demanda Harold.

— Je suis un homme de parole !

Harold lui tendit la main et pendant un instant Durandal ne lui rendit qu'un regard noir, puis il lui serra la main.

— Si tu veux, je peux demander à certains de mes maitres d'armes de venir entrainer tes hommes, proposa Harold.

Le chef fut étonné des paroles d'Harold, son regard changea, il devint moins rancunier, plus respectueux.

— Eh bien, s'ils peuvent leur apprendre à se battre moitié aussi bien que tes guerriers, ce n'est pas de refus. Mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant, mon père est mort à cause de tes décisions.

— Nous ne devrions pas nous battre entre nous, Drago est le véritable ennemi ne l'oublie pas.

Le chef ne répondit pas, il savait au fond de lui qu'Harold disait la vérité et il commençait même à avoir de l'estime pour lui malgré ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Je t'enverrais des maitres d'armes et aussi un guérisseur pour ton homme, continua Harold en désignant Mork que ses compagnons relevaient.

Il salua ensuite le chef d'un signe de tête puis il partit vers Narya avec ses amis.

— Bien joué Lara.

— Merci, mais ce n'était rien.

— Rien ? demanda Varek avec étonnement. C'était une véritable montagne, tu l'as battu en même pas quelques minutes.

— Les montagnes c'est facile à faire tomber, répliqua Lara.

— Et les duels sont la plupart du temps facile, compléta Harold. Il n'y a qu'un ennemi, on sait où il est, l'air n'est pas rempli de hurlements, c'est totalement différent d'une bataille… termina-t-il sombrement.

 _Oui, totalement différent… J'aurais dû y penser avant et privilégier les simulations de batailles pour entrainer tout le monde, ils auraient été mieux préparés…_

Il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit, bientôt ils partiraient au combat et ils côtoieraient de nouveau la mort.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37**

Narya avançait tranquillement vers le mur. Ralf, Funeste et Krokmou devaient les y attendre. L'après-midi était bien avancée, ils volaient haut, la brise était un peu fraiche. Lara était sereine malgré ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Varek souriait, il profitait du vol. Seul Harold affichait une mine sombre. Il songeait encore à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après le combat, au fait que bientôt il enverrait de nouveau des hommes, ses amis au combat et que certains n'en reviendraient peut-être pas. Il devrait cependant le faire même si cela lui serrait le cœur. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait offrir un monde meilleur à tous, c'était ça ou se soumettre et il en était hors de question. Une chose le tracassait néanmoins, jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter les dragons de Drago, mais quand cela viendrait, Harold devrait prendre une décision. Il savait déjà que les membres de la Coalition ne feraient pas de quartier, l'accord qui avait été passé n'avait pas vocation à s'appliquer durant la guerre, ils les tueraient sans remords. En revanche, lui devrait faire un choix. Ordonner aux nordiens de les tuer ou de les épargner.

Rien que l'idée d'ordonner qu'on tue des dragons lui donnait la nausée, mais s'il demandait au contraire qu'on les épargne, cela causerait sûrement de nombreux morts parmi ses guerriers. Son cœur lui disait une chose et sa tête une autre. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui ce qu'il devrait faire, que jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il dirait aux nordiens d'épargner autant que possible les dragons et dans les autres cas de faire ce qu'ils devaient pour rester en vie.

— Regardez là-bas ! s'exclama d'une voix tendue Lara.

Harold sortit de ses pensées, il regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait la jeune dragonnière. Dans la forêt en contrebas, non loin du mur, une colonne de fumée s'élevait. Un trou avait pris forme dans la frondaison des arbres comme si l'un d'entre eux était tombé.

 _C'est le chemin qu'ont dû prendre Ralf et Krok !_

— Lara, il faut y aller !

La jeune guerrière tapota l'encolure de Narya tout en lui indiquant la zone d'où s'échappait la fumée. L'instant d'après la dragonne plongea à pleine vitesse. Tous s'accrochèrent comme ils le pouvaient pour ne pas se faire emporter par la vitesse, ils parcoururent la distance en un temps record. Narya avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait tout donné. Quand ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la zone, Harold eut la confirmation que son hypothèse était la bonne, un arbre avait été abattu. Il avait commencé à prendre feu, seul un dragon pouvait en être à l'origine. Harold en détourna son regard et vit un peu plus loin, Funeste, le cauchemar monstrueux de Ralf couché par terre, son dragonnier à genoux près de lui. Seul manquait Krokmou. Harold sentit un frisson glacial courir dans son dos.

Narya entama sa descente pour se poser à côté de Funeste. Harold sauta quasiment avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il courut vers Ralf. En arrivant à côté de lui, il se rendit compte que son dragon était inconscient comme endormi.

— Ralf ! Tu vas bien ? Et Funeste ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où se trouve Krokmou ?

Le dragonnier avait une entaille au front, un peu de sang en coulait, laissant une trainée rouge sur son visage. Un bruit retentit du côté de la forêt, faisant se retourner tout le monde sauf Ralf. Deux gardes de Beurk, qu'Harold reconnut comme ceux qui montaient la garde à la porte du mur quand ils l'avaient franchi se trouvaient là. Ils avaient dû accourir ici en voyant la fumée, ils montaient désormais la garde.

— Je… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Harold. Ils nous sont tombés dessus par surprise, ils ont tiré ça sur Krokmou et Funeste, fit Ralf en tendant une fléchette à Harold. Je crois que c'est du poison, un genre de somnifère, il dort. Ils ont essayé de répliquer, dit-il en regardant l'arbre à terre, mais l'instant d'après ils se sont effondrés et des guerriers sont sortis de la forêt. Je me suis battu, j'en ai tué un, il faut que tu le voies Harold, je ne crois pas que ce soit un homme de Drago. Je me suis fait assommer.

— Pas des hommes de Drago ? Tu sais où ils ont emmené Krokmou ?

Ralf commença à se relever, Harold le saisit par le bras pour l'aider, il avait conscience que son ami aurait mieux fait de rester par terre, il le connaissait néanmoins assez pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Sans compter que la situation était bien trop grave pour qu'ils ne perdent du temps, il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Krokmou le plus vite possible, mais il savait aussi que foncer tête baissée aurait été une grave erreur pouvant leur coûter cher.

— Je n'étais pas complètement dans les vapes, j'ai réussi à entendre une partie de leur conversation et… ils avaient des dragons Harold. Deux, blancs comme la neige, dit Ralf en le menant entre deux arbres où reposait un corps.

En le voyant, Harold eut la certitude que Ralf avait raison, il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme de Drago. Le guerrier était plutôt imposant, il avait une barbe épaisse, un visage couturé de cicatrices, mais surtout ses vêtements ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'on portait par chez eux. Ils étaient très épais, il y avait beaucoup de fourrures, bien plus que ce que portaient même les plus frileux des gens du nord. Il y avait ici et là des insignes en métal, surtout incrusté dans la ceinture en cuir, représentant des symboles, des lettres qu'Harold n'avait jamais vus.

 _À croire qu'ils vivent dans un endroit encore plus froid que le nord._

— Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un habillé ainsi, fit Lara.

— Moi non plus, murmura Varek.

— J'ai eu de la chance de le tuer. Je n'ai jamais combattu de tels guerriers. Harold, ils sont plus doués que nous, ce sont des guerriers d'élites…

De la peur couvait dans la voix du jeune guerrier au visage en sang. De nouveau un frisson glacial courut dans le dos d'Harold, si Drago avait trouvé des alliés d'une telle trempe alors il fallait craindre le pire.

— Tu as dit qu'ils avaient des dragons ?

— Oui, deux dragons blancs, ils ont mis Krokmou sur un genre de civière qu'ils ont accrochée aux dragons et ils sont repartis dans la forêt, dit Ralf en regardant le sentier s'enfonçant entre les arbres.

— Des dragons blancs…

Il se souvenait en avoir déjà vu un sur une île enneigée il y a longtemps lors d'une expédition avec Krokmou. Il avait essayé de l'approcher, le dragon ne s'était pas laissé faire, c'était une race extrêmement violente et vindicative. Il était étonné que quelqu'un ait réussi à en dresser plusieurs, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la crainte qui avait commencé à monter en lui.

— J'en ai déjà rencontré, il pourrait s'agir de rage des neiges, fit Harold sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut qu'on récupère Krokmou. Tu as dit qu'ils étaient partis dans la forêt, est-ce que tu sais autre chose ?

— Je les ai entendu parler, ils ont dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre des hommes de Drago de l'autre côté de l'île.

 _Des hommes de Drago, c'est ce que je craignais…_

— Mais ils ont aussi dit quelque chose d'étrange, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, j'étais sonné. Ils ont dit que maintenant qu'ils avaient un furie nocturne, ils n'avaient plus besoin de Drago, qu'ils n'auraient pas à respecter leur marché et qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul avec sa guerre. Ils ont aussi dit qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rendre visite au Collectionneur, continua Ralf.

 _Si c'est vrai, ces hommes n'aideront pas Drago s'ils obtiennent un furie nocturne, mais que veulent-ils en faire ? Et qui est ce Collectionneur ?_

— Au Collectionneur ? demanda Lara.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on en sait assez, il faut aller chercher Krokmou maintenant.

— On ferait mieux de les poursuivre à pied s'ils sont repartis dans la forêt et d'envoyer des dragonniers de l'autre côté de l'île pour chercher les hommes de Drago. On a plus de chance de les rattraper comme ça et de les prendre en étaux, fit Lara.

— Hmm… et puis en dragon, on ne verrait sûrement rien s'ils sont sous les arbres. Ralf reste avec Funeste, Var…

— Non je viens avec vous, le coupa Ralf d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Son regard était explicite, peu importait sa blessure, il se sentait responsable et il voulait se venger. Harold savait qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de temps à perdre, il hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Varek tu veux bien rester avec Funeste ?

— Oui, de toute façon je ne vous serais pas très utile. Moi et le combat…

Harold lui fit un signe de tête, puis avec ses deux amis et Narya il se dirigea vers les gardes de Beurk.

— On va les poursuivre, allez chercher des renforts au village ainsi que des guérisseurs et informez les dragonniers, ils ont des hommes de l'autre côté de l'île.

Les deux guerriers semblèrent hésiter un instant, se demandant sûrement s'ils devaient obéir aux ordres de celui qui était à la fois le fils de leur chef et le leader du peuple du nord. Il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils le connaissaient et après un instant à les fixer, ils acquiescèrent. Harold saisit le bras de l'un d'entre eux quand il passa à côté de lui.

— Informez les dragonniers, c'est important. Nos ennemis risquent de fuir sinon. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez tous des dragons ici, mais nous sommes alliés, ne laissez pas votre fierté et les traditions nous mener à notre perte.

Le guerrier le regarda, il acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis Harold lui lâcha le bras. Ils partirent en direction du village.

— Harold, il y autre chose.

— Autre chose ? demanda Harold avec un regard interrogatif.

— Leurs épées, elles sont blanches quasiment translucide, on dirait presque de la glace aussi coupante si ce n'est plus que du fer de Gronk. Et elles ne sont pas toutes pareilles, j'ai eu le temps d'en voir une irrégulière comme dentelée et une autre incurvée au bout. Tu as une idée de qui ils peuvent être ?

— Je n'en sais rien Ralf. Pour l'instant le principal c'est de récupérer Krokmou et si possible de les capturer pour les interroger. On en saura plus à ce moment-là.

Il confina la peur qui était en train de prendre place dans son esprit, la recouvrant d'une détermination sans faille à vouloir sauver Krokmou puis lui et ses amis s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Ils prirent une direction légèrement différente que celle qu'ils avaient prise dans l'après-midi, qui les mènerait dans une zone de la forêt qu'Harold n'avait pas arpentée depuis longtemps.

— Ils sont passés par là, ça ne fait pas de doute, fit Lara après avoir observé le sol.

Ils venaient de courir pendant près de dix minutes, au début la trace avait été facile à suivre, il y avait beaucoup de buissons et d'arbres le long du chemin, les dragons n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, cassant de nombreuses branches sur leur passage, mais cela avait changé. Ils étaient arrivés dans une partie de la forêt moins dense, avec un chemin beaucoup plus large. On avait presque l'impression que la forêt avait été nettoyée intentionnellement pour donner envie à ceux qui passerait par-là de ne pas rester sur le chemin, mais au contraire de s'éparpiller. Le plus inquiétant étant la quasi-absence de bruit, un peu comme si la zone avait été oubliée des Dieux.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer à un rythme bien plus mesuré que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Harold avait envie de courir, son instinct lui disait cependant de ne rien en faire et il l'écouta. Plus d'une fois il l'avait sauvé et malgré la situation il ne comptait pas en faire abstraction, il ne servait à rien de foncer tête baissée si c'était pour tomber dans un piège.

 _Un piège… C'est vrai Varek m'en a parlé._

— Lara ! Non !

La jeune fille avait commencé à s'éloigner du chemin pour marcher entre les arbres, sûrement pour vérifier que leurs ennemis ne s'étaient pas séparés ou ne les avaient pas envoyés sur une fausse piste. En entendant Harold elle se tourna vers lui, mais il était trop tard, au moment où elle posa son pied droit sur le sol, une corde se resserra autour et une pierre tomba non loin. Lara ne put s'empêcher de crier, elle fut entrainée, se retrouvant tête en bas à plusieurs mètres du sol.

— N'approchez pas ! cria-t-elle à ses amis qui arrivaient. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres pièges, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle prit la dague qui se trouvait dans son dos, accroché à sa ceinture, puis elle commença à couper la corde.

— Attends Lara tu es sûr de toi, tu vas tomber tête la premiè…

Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir, la corde céda. Lara tomba, parvenant de justesse à changer de position pour tomber sur le côté, épaule la première. Harold ne se préoccupa pas du risque qu'il y ait un autre piège, il se précipita vers son amie et l'aida à se relever. Un petit grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

— Je vais bien, dit-elle en se frottant l'épaule. Heureusement qu'on a une bonne armure…

Elle et Harold retournèrent sur le chemin, ils recommencèrent à avancer les yeux grands ouverts, faisant attention où ils posaient les pieds. Seul le chemin semblait être épargné de toute fourberie au point qu'Harold commença à se demander si justement le piège n'était pas là. Leurs nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve, mais ils finirent par quitter la zone sans autre incident, se retrouvant dans une partie de la forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. La tension retomba, ils se mirent à avancer plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'Harold réalise ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il entendit sous ses pas un craquement, immédiatement il comprit.

— Couchez-vous !

Son ordre était à peine donné qu'ils se jetèrent tous à terre, une volée de flèches passant juste au-dessus d'eux, évitant de justesse Narya. Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes puis ils se relevèrent.

— Les gens de Beurk sont vraiment des tarés ! s'exclama Ralf.

— Mais ça fonctionne, intervint Lara.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle et virent ce qu'elle désignait. Un peu plus loin, l'un des hommes qu'ils poursuivaient était mort épinglé à un arbre par une dizaine de flèches.

— Pour une fois on dirait que les jumeaux servent réellement à quelque chose, murmura Harold. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, on continue !

Ils recommencèrent à avancer, essayant de repérer les pièges à l'avance. Ils en déclenchèrent encore quelques-uns, évitant de peu d'être blessés, et virent plusieurs de leurs ennemis morts. L'un d'entre eux s'était pris des pierres sur la tête, un autre était tombé dans un trou rempli de piques. Aucun d'eux ne possédait d'armes, leurs compagnons les avaient sûrement récupérées.

 _Au moins on en aura moins à combattre._

— Tu as une idée de combien ils sont Ralf ? demanda Lara.

— C'était un petit groupe, je dirais cinq ou six.

— Ça veut dire qu'il en reste trois ou quatre, fit sombrement Harold.

Tous comprirent à son ton ce qu'il sous-entendait. Ils allaient être plus nombreux qu'eux, sans compter qu'ils avaient deux dragons féroces. S'ils étaient vraiment doués au combat leurs chances étaient minces.

 _Et avec mon bras dont je peux à peine me servir… Par Thor qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! J'aurais dû raccompagner Krokmou jusqu'au mur avant de le laisser avec Ralf. J'aurais dû me douter qu'on essaierait de s'en prendre à moi et Krokmou. Quel imbécile !_

— Ce n'est pas ta fau… commença Ralf avant de s'interrompre.

On pouvait entendre au loin le fracas d'un combat, le rugissement des dragons et à n'en pas douter le bruit des arbres tombant au sol. Harold n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, tous partirent en courant.

Le bruit de leurs bottes martelant le sol, de leur respiration saccadée et du rugissement des flammes prit place dans l'esprit d'Harold. Il ne les chassa pas, au contraire il se concentra dessus pour chasser toutes ses peurs et son ignorance de ce qu'il se passerait quand il arriverait. Ils coururent pendant plusieurs minutes puis les arbres s'espacèrent, laissant apparaitre des colonnes de flammes. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière à l'orée de laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ils auraient sûrement dû continuer, foncer dans le tas avant que leur ennemi ne les remarque, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était pour le moins étonnant. De l'autre côté de la clairière, un braguettaure aux écailles vertes déversait un déluge de feu sur les rages des neiges, plusieurs arbres étaient couchés par terre, l'herbe était noircie et un mur de flammes s'était formé. Deux jeunes vikings jetaient à travers le rideau de feu tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main sur les trois guerriers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Krokmou quant à lui était couché sur une civière qui reposait un peu plus loin, derrière leurs ennemis.

Harold eut besoin de quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce spectacle. Les jumeaux étaient là avec un braguettaure en train de s'en prendre à leurs ennemis, d'essayer de sauver Krokmou, il avait bien du mal à y croire. Les guerriers quant à eux ressemblaient en tout point à celui que Ralf avait tué, ils étaient habillés d'épaisses fourrures, une épée quasiment transparente en main, comparable à de la glace. Ils affichaient un certain flegme face aux événements, preuve qu'ils étaient des habitués des combats, ils s'étaient reculés hors de portée des projectiles, laissant le soin à leurs dragons d'encaisser les coups.

— Harold qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lara avec la voix tendue.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Raina c'était le genre de situation qu'il redoutait, il allait devoir donner des ordres à ses amis en sachant qu'ils seraient peut-être blessés ou tués. Le pire étant qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de se battre, sa main droite commençait de nouveau à trembler et il lui fallut un puissant effort de volonté pour la stopper.

 _Fichu bras ! Je peux toujours me battre avec l'autre, mais je suis bien moins doué…_

— Je… je… hésita-t-il.

La peur de perdre ses amis était en train de prendre le dessus, il ne voulait pas voir encore l'un des siens mourir. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur, savoir qu'il était la cause de leurs souffrances.

— Harold ! Je sais ce que ça fait, mais on a besoin de toi ! Ne laisse pas la peur te guider ! lui dit Lara en se plaçant devant lui.

Elle le secoua légèrement, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête, elle avait raison. Il cloisonna ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit et il se reprit.

— Je vais aller avec Narya pour tirer Krokmou loin des combats et le mettre à l'abri. En attendant toi et Ralf vous allez soutenir les jumeaux, vous retenez l'ennemi et si vous voyez que cela devient trop dangereux vous reculez.

Les dragonniers portèrent leur poing à leur cœur puis ils s'élancèrent vers les combats tout en dégainant leurs épées. Harold partit en courant vers Krokmou, Narya sur ses talons. Il aurait voulu lui aussi sortir son arme de son fourreau, mais il se retint, il ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé dernièrement et il savait que dans son état il valait mieux qu'il attende le dernier moment. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de manier son épée bien longtemps.

Il s'approcha aussi rapidement que possible de Krokmou, ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres que l'un des guerriers le remarqua. Il cria quelque chose à ses compagnons qu'Harold ne comprit pas, puis il s'élança dans sa direction, mais Ralf s'interposa. Plutôt que de suivre les ordres il s'attaqua au guerrier, il semblait enragé, à n'en pas douter il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait assommé.

 _Fais attention, ne te laisse pas emporter par ta colère._

Harold accéléra un peu plus, il fallait qu'il agisse aussi rapidement que possible pour pouvoir aller aider ses amis. Il se laissa glisser au sol en arrivant auprès de Krokmou, rapidement il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Il semblait dormir profondément, il essaya néanmoins de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il appela Narya.

— Il faut que tu m'aides à le déplacer, prends cette corde, on va le tirer par là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'opposé des combats.

La dragonne saisit dans sa gueule l'une des cordes de la civière qu'Harold lui tendait, il en prit également une, la passant par-dessus son épaule et ils se mirent à tirer. La civière commença à glisser sur le sol, progressant mètre par mètre. Derrière eux, le bruit du bois craquant sous l'effet des flammes résonnait, couplé aux cris de rage des dragons et des guerriers. Harold jeta un œil derrière lui tout en continuant avancer. Ralf avait écopé d'une nouvelle entaille, il avait reculé rejoignant Lara et les jumeaux qui avaient franchi le mur de feu. Ils faisaient face à deux guerriers, ses amis semblaient être en difficulté, même Lara qui un peu plus tôt dans la journée avait réussi à mettre à terre une montagne en moins de quelques minutes n'en menait pas large. La Garde Noire venait de trouver meilleur qu'elle. L'un des rages des neiges avait été sérieusement blessé, un des guerriers était à ses côtés tentant de le forcer à repartir au combat tandis que l'autre dragon faisait face au braguettaure.

Une partie de la forêt commençait à prendre feu, de la sueur coulait du front d'Harold. Avec un grognement il se mit à avancer plus vite, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Quand il estima avoir mis Krokmou assez loin du danger, il lâcha la corde. Narya fit de même et tous deux partir en courant pour rejoindre leur compagnon. Harold vit le guerrier qui se trouvait auprès du rage des neiges blessé le tuer d'un coup d'épée, le dragon ne pouvant plus bouger il avait dû estimé qu'il ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Harold sentit la rage monter en lui.

Ses amis étaient aux prises avec les deux autres guerriers qui ne semblaient avoir aucun mal à affronter chacun deux d'entre eux. Lara avait rejoint Kranedur tandis que Kognedur soutenait Ralf. Le braguettaure quant à lui avait dû reculer un peu sous l'assaut du rage des neiges qui le combattait. Harold arriva avec Narya à leur niveau, dégainant de la main gauche l'une de ses épées, il attendrait encore un peu pour sortir l'autre. Quand les guerriers les virent, ils crièrent quelque chose dans une langue qu'Harold ne connaissait pas et le dernier d'entre eux frappa le rage des neiges dans l'intention de le pousser à délaisser le braguettaure pour les attaquer, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L'odeur du sang du dragon mort s'était répandue dans l'air, enrageant un peu plus la bête qui plutôt que de les attaquer se retourna contre son maître. Elle déversa un torrent de feu sur le guerrier qui ne s'y attendait pas, ses cris emplirent l'air avant d'être recouverts par le rugissement du dragon. Il était devenu fou de rage, incontrôlable, crachant son feu tout autour de lui, faisant s'embraser l'herbe ainsi que les arbres tombés au sol qui se trouvaient autour de lui. L'un des guerriers délaissa son poste pour lui faire face, Harold saisit l'occasion.

— Les jumeaux allez calmer votre dragon ! commença Harold.

Il avait vu que le braguettaure s'apprêtait à s'en prendre de nouveau au rage des neiges et il avait jugé qu'il valait mieux laisser leurs ennemis se battre ensemble pour l'instant.

— Ralf, Lara avec moi ! Narya tu restes en retrait pour nous couvrir au cas où la situation dégénère ! termina-t-il en s'élançant vers le guerrier qui leur faisait face.

Ils attaquèrent tous les trois ensemble, Harold au centre, ses amis sur les flancs. Harold n'avait toujours pas sorti sa deuxième épée, vu leur configuration il estimait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. À trois contre un il était sûr qu'ils gagneraient, mais à sa grande surprise le guerrier qui leur faisait face réussit à éviter l'une des lames, envoyant valdinguer Ralf d'un coup de pied, et à bloquer les deux autres de son épée de glace. Les mettant dans une position de lutte épées contre épée. Si Harold en avait douté jusqu'à présent, il était désormais sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de métal, il sentait le froid qui émanait de la lame alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait être si résistante et encore moins pourquoi elle ne fondait pas face à la chaleur environnante. Pire que cela, il avait presque l'impression de voir la glace se répandre sur sa propre épée, preuve que sa peur et son imagination commençaient à prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Lui et Lara poussaient de toutes leurs forces sur leur épée pour tenter de percer la garde de leur ennemi qui malgré une grimace d'effort ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre difficulté. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination sans faille et une absence de peur effrayante, il ne craignait pas de mourir. Il semblait être prêt à donner sa vie pour un objectif dont Harold ne pouvait qu'esquisser les contours.

Le guerrier poussa violemment sur son épée, repoussant Harold et Lara au moment même où Ralf chargeait. Il évita l'attaque du jeune guerrier en noir et l'envoya contre ses amis. Derrière lui un rugissement de douleur retentit, sous le regard impuissant d'Harold le rage des neiges s'effondra, tué par celui qui avait été son maitre. Il n'était néanmoins pas mort sans combattre, celui qui l'avait tué se tenait le flanc, il tenta de rejoindre son compagnon qui faisait face à Harold et ses amis, mais il s'effondra en arrivant à son niveau. Ce dernier jeta un regard de mépris à son cadavre, puis il se baissa pour s'emparer de son épée qu'il jeta dans un brasier que le rage des neiges avait allumé non loin.

 _Ils ne veulent pas qu'on récupère leurs armes…_

— C'est donc toi le Protecteur du Nord.

La voix du guerrier était rauque, aux intonations dures. C'était un constat plus qu'autre chose, il semblait presque amusé.

— Chez moi il existe des légendes sur ceux de ton espèce, tu ne leur fais pas honneur.

— Sur les protecteurs du nord ? D'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous un furie nocturne ? demanda Harold, la rage couvant dans sa voix.

Pour seule réponse le guerrier sourit puis il serra un peu plus fort son épée avant de s'avancer. La discussion était terminée. Il chargea les trois amis qui encaissèrent le choc, réussissant difficilement à le repousser. Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas attendre une nouvelle attaque s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils passèrent à l'offensive. Lara se désolidarisa du groupe avec l'intention de mener des attaques rapides dans les angles morts du guerrier tandis qu'Harold et Ralf tentaient de percer sa garde. Leur tactique n'eut cependant que peu d'effet, le guerrier avait compris leurs intentions. Il ne se laissait pas entrainer dans une position statique, encaissant et contre-attaquant tout en reculant jusqu'à se retrouver avec le cadavre de l'un rage des neiges dans le dos, empêchant Lara de l'attaquer par derrière.

Harold aurait aimé le capturer vivant pour l'interroger, mais ils n'avaient pas à faire à n'importe qui, il était clair que leur ennemi se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Continuer ainsi était bien trop risqué, Harold regarda Lara à qui il fit un geste de la main puis avec un effort de volonté et une grimace de douleur il se saisit avec sa main droite de sa deuxième épée tandis que la jeune guerrière faisait un signe à sa dragonne. L'instant d'après Narya effectua un lancer d'épine à la surprise de leur adversaire dont l'une lui perfora l'épaule gauche. Harold suivit de ses amis attaqua alors de toutes ses forces, les quatre épées en fer de gronk heurtèrent celle en glace. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de leur ennemi qui sous la force de l'attaque dut mettre genou à terre, mais il ne lâcha rien. Sa détermination était impressionnante.

Avec un cri de rage il commença à se relever sous les yeux incrédules des trois guerriers en noir, soulevant son épée de ses deux mains malgré l'épine encore plantée dans son épaule. Pendant un instant Harold sentit la peur prendre le dessus, si leur ennemi réussissait à les repousser rien ne l'empêcherait d'enchainer par une charge et ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire. Harold sentit sa main droite trembler, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, un sourire apparut sur le visage du guerrier qui leur faisait face avant de soudainement disparaitre quand des craquements se firent entendre. De l'incompréhension apparut dans son regard. Des fissurent se formèrent sur l'épée de glace puis elle se brisa en millier de morceaux sous la pression, les épées en fer de gronk s'abattirent.

Ralf réussit à faire dévier sa lame, celle de Lara se planta dans le torse du guerrier comme l'une de celle d'Harold. Par manque de force dans son bras droit, il avait lâché l'autre. Le guerrier s'effondra au sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il essaya de parler, Harold s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'homme n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Lara en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté.

Elle avait les traits tirés, le visage en sueur, sa voix était saccadée par les efforts fournis, mais au moins elle allait bien. En revanche le spectacle qui se déroulait derrière elle était bien plus inquiétant, de plus en plus d'arbres étaient en feu. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable.

— Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas la langue qu'il parle, l'un de vous l'a déjà entendu quelque part ?

Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête, puis Ralf prit la parole.

— On dirait qu'il répète souvent le même mot, Utgard, c'est peut-être une prière ou le nom de leur chef.

— Hé ! Si tu me réponds, je t'aiderais ! Qu'avez-vous passé comme accord avec Drago ? Pourquoi voulez-vous un furie nocturne ? demanda durement Harold en forçant le guerrier à le regarder.

Ce dernier fixa Harold, il essaya de parler, une quinte de toux le saisit, il se mit à cracher de plus en plus de sang. Harold tenta de l'aider, mais il était trop tard, il était en train d'étouffer. L'hémorragie était trop importante.

— Il est mort, dit sombrement Harold en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers Krokmou, Kranedur et Kognedur étaient à côté de lui avec leur braguettaure, à l'opposé de l'incendie qui se propageait de plus en plus. Les jumeaux avaient le visage noir, leurs vêtements étaient brulés par endroit d'avoir été trop près du feu. Malgré son humeur, Harold fit l'effort d'esquisser un semblant de sourire en arrivant à leur niveau.

— Merci d'avoir sauvé Krokmou, grâce à vous on a pu les rattraper. Comment les avez-vous appelés ? demanda Harold en désignant les deux têtes du braguettaure.

— Prout… commença Kognedur.

— … et Pète termina Kranedur.

— Merci à vous deux.

Harold s'agenouilla auprès de Krokmou qui dormait toujours, la dose de poison qu'on avait dû lui injecter devait être particulièrement importante. Il lui caressa la tête, heureux qu'il n'ait rien, puis il entendit derrière lui l'arrivée de plusieurs dragons. Immédiatement il se retourna la main prête à se saisir de ses armes qu'il avait remises au fourreau, mais il la baissa en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Élia accompagnée de Varek ainsi que de deux membres de la Garde Noire, Soren et Oswald, se posa.

— Harold ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé, son regard reflétant une inquiétude sincère.

— Je vais bien, on vous a transmis mes ordres ?

— Oui, les autres sont en train de se battre contre les hommes de Drago qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de l'île et les chefs ont rassemblé des guerriers, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. On voit le feu à des lieux à la ronde.

— Il va falloir…

— C'est déjà fait, des dragonniers vont venir avec de quoi l'éteindre.

— Et il y a des pièges dans…

— Ils ont une carte où ils sont notés, le coupa Varek un peu penaud. Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait, apparemment seul Stoïck en possède un exemplaire.

— Et nous ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

— Encore heureux que vous sachiez où vous avez mis vos foutus pièges ! intervint Ralf.

Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré la balade mortelle qu'ils avaient dû faire pour arriver jusqu'ici. Harold le comprenait, mais il était également heureux de la présence de ces pièges, sans quoi ils auraient sûrement perdu le combat.

— Varek occupe-toi des jumeaux s'il te plait, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que Stoïck les voit avec un dragon. Soren, Oswald emmenez Krokmou en lieu sûr, Ralf tu devrais aller avec eux, retourne auprès de Funeste.

— Un guérisseur et des dragonniers sont venus s'occuper de lui, précisa Varek.

— Lara, tu devrais aussi…

— Non, je reste avec toi.

— Très bien, on va aller retrouver les autres. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Harold aurait voulu rester avec Krokmou, mais il était de son devoir d'aller aider ses compagnons pour mettre un terme à la menace qui pesait sur l'île et tous ses amis. Il ne comptait pas se dérober. Il suivit Élia, monta derrière elle sur le dos de Kara puis ils décollèrent.

Un nuage de fumée s'élevait de la forêt, ils le traversèrent et après quelques minutes de vol Harold remarqua au loin l'océan. Des dragonniers volaient au large de la côte, à n'en pas douter il s'agissait de la zone par laquelle étaient arrivés leurs ennemis. Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour les rejoindre, Harold vit un petit navire en feu qui avait été caché dans une crique, une sorte d'anse. Sur la plage en contrebas une bonne dizaine de cadavres jonché le sol dont celui d'un rage des neiges, le combat était fini. Ils se posèrent non loin d'un dragonnier qu'ils connaissaient bien. Eskil était là avec Svike, son cornebrute noir strié de rouge foncé. Il était le seul membre de la Garde Noire présent, il avait dû prendre la tête des dragonniers qui avaient mené la bataille ici.

— Harold, Élia, Lara, les salua-t-il.

— Eskil, que s'est-il passé ?

— On leur a demandé de se rendre, comme tu peux l'imaginer ils ont refusé. On a rapidement pris l'avantage, je crois que certains étaient prêts à rendre les armes quand ils ont vu leurs compagnons mourir, mais l'un des leurs en voyant la situation a décidé de les tuer, dit-il en emmenant ses amis voir un cadavre.

— C'est l'un d'entre eux, constata sombrement Lara.

— L'un d'entre eux ? demanda Eskil.

— On en a affronté plusieurs dans la forêt, répondit Harold. Est-ce qu'il avait une épée…

— Étrange ? le coupa Eskil. Oui, il l'a jeté dans un feu après avoir tué ses compagnons, je n'en ai pas retrouvé un seul morceau. On a eu du mal à le tuer, il a fait pas mal de dégâts tout comme son dragon.

Il désigna un endroit derrière lui, tous se retournèrent, plusieurs dragonniers étaient allongés par terre.

— Pour le dragon, Harold… désolé, on n'a vraiment pas eu le choix, il était enragé. Et le guerrier, une bonne partie des blessés sont de son fait, on a essayé de le capturer, mais quand j'ai vu où ça nous menait j'ai préféré laisser tomber. Heureusement on n'a pas de mort.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Sûrement, mais en attendant on ne sait pas qui ils sont. À moins que vous ayez récupéré des infos ? répliqua le jeune homme.

Harold secoua la tête.

— Pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont passé un accord avec Drago. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu et ce que Ralf m'a dit, il a entendu une conversation, Drago a dû leur promettre Krokmou en échange de leur aide. Je me trompe peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'est la seule explication plausible que j'ai. Ils ont aussi dit qu'ils devaient rencontrer quelqu'un qu'ils appellent le Collectionneur, sûrement pour lui livrer Krokmou.

Ses paroles plongèrent pendant quelques instants ses amis dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Élia le rompe.

— Il y a un traitre… Ils n'auraient jamais pu venir jusqu'ici sans le plan des patrouilles. Ils ne sont sûrement pas passés à travers par chance.

— Tous ceux qui participent aux patrouilles et les chefs y ont accès, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, commenta Lara.

Elle avait raison, Harold le savait. Il regarda Eskil qui lui fit un léger signe de dénégation de la tête, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui cela pouvait être.

— Élia, est-ce que tout sera prêt pour partir demain ?

— Oui, je comptais t'en parler. Parmi les chefs du nord, Hagbard, Ditwin et Leif vont venir, Almar et Snorr quant à eux vont rester sur Beurk. Et pour ceux de la coalition, il y a ton père et quelques autres, je ne me souviens plus des noms, j'ai laissé un rapport dans ta cabine. Ceux qui restent vont s'occuper de l'abandon des îles sans intérêt stratégique comme tu l'as proposé lors de la réunion.

— Parfait, il est temps de riposter et de montrer à Drago de quoi on est capable.

 _Mais aussi de trouver qui sont ces hommes, pourquoi ils veulent Krokmou et l'homme à qui ils veulent le livrer, ce Collectionneur._

* * *

 **Edit: Suite aux retours qu'on m'a fait, pour ceux qui seraient inquiet par rapport à l'apparition des nouveaux personnages, qui se demande si l'histoire ne change pas de direction (ce n'est pas le cas), j'ai posté un message au début du chapitre suivant pour apporter des précisions. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander.**


	39. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël, un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura un OS qui sortira demain à la suite de Joyeux Snoggletog.**

 **Par rapport au dernier chapitre et aux retours qu'on m'a fait je vais apporter quelques précisions concernant les nouveaux personnages, les « hommes des glaces » si on peut dire ainsi. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Drago reste le méchant principal. Ces personnages sont là pour ce qu'on pourrait appeler une intrigue secondaire, on ne les verra pas très souvent. Ils vont me permettre de déclencher certains événements dont je vais avoir besoin, mais aussi d'apporter des indices sur une éventuelle suite à Dragon Noir (pas d'inquiétude non plus là-dessus, la fin de Dragon Noir pourra se suffire à elle-même, une suite ne sera pas obligatoire, c'est vous qui me direz si vous la voulez ou non quand on arrivera au dernier chapitre). Pour ceux qui aime trouver les indices, j'ai déjà mentionné d'une certaine manière cet ennemi en parlant de l'histoire des clans du nord. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit une review !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, c'était à peine s'il émergeait à l'horizon, pourtant Astrid y voyait comme en plein jour grâce à la lumière qui s'élevait de la dizaine de bâtiments qui l'entourait. Les flammes les consumaient, tutoyant les cieux, broyant sous sa chaleur infernale leurs structures mêmes. Le bois gémissait, amplifiant les cris des blessés qui jonchaient le sol des débarcadères sur lesquels venaient d'accoster les hommes du nord. Ils se déversaient des deux navires que Thorkell leur avait laissés avant de partir de son côté quelques semaines auparavant, découvrant avec horreur et respect ce qu'elle avait accompli avec l'aide d'Alrik et des quatre membres de la Garde Noire qui les accompagnaient. À eux six ils avaient réussi grâce à l'effet de surprise à semer le chaos dans les rangs des hommes de Drago, les forçant à abandonner le port.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quand elle avait basculé, quand elle était devenue si impitoyable. Peut-être à la mort de Raina, il était certain que cela avait eu des conséquences, mais plus sûrement lors de la bataille à laquelle elle avait participé quasiment une semaine auparavant quand ils avaient pris d'assaut une petite île. Avec Alrik ils avaient donné libre cours à leur envie de tuer, de se venger. Elle avait laissé de côté ses sentiments, celle qu'elle était pour devenir autre chose. Elle avait pensé après ce combat que cela ne se reproduirait plus, mais quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient détruit deux navires de Drago et elle était redevenue cette guerrière que seul le sang de ses ennemis pouvait apaiser. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que désormais à chaque bataille elle deviendrait ce monstre qu'elle avait toujours redouté.

— Astrid ! crièrent deux dragonniers en se posant devant elle.

Galen, un jeune homme d'un an son ainé aux cheveux de jais, descendit de son cauchemar monstrueux, suivit de Kirsten, une fille de son âge aux cheveux châtains tressés et au regard malicieux dont le razolame semblait particulièrement énervé. Il s'agissait des deux membres de la Garde Noire qu'Alrik avait placés sous ses ordres.

— Alors ? demanda Astrid.

— Ils se sont repliés dans l'enceinte du village, il est fortifié, mur en bois et quelques balistes de ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit Galen.

— Et des archers, compléta Kirsten. On a manqué d'être touché.

— On ferait mieux d'aller informer Alrik, fit Astrid en le voyant se poser un peu plus loin sur les quais.

Elle quitta sa position au coin d'une rue perpendiculaire donnant sur les quais pour aller le rejoindre. Alrik et les deux dragonniers qui l'accompagnaient discutaient avec les capitaines des vaisseaux nordiens tandis que leurs hommes formaient les rangs, attendant de recevoir leurs ordres.

— Capitaine, prenez la moitié de vos hommes et sécurisez les quais, disait Alrik quand elle arriva à son niveau.

Le capitaine en question était un vieux loup de mer, aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante, il ressemblait un peu à Gueulfor par certains côtés. Astrid s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui et elle lui fit un petit signe de tête quand il passa à côté d'elle.

— Messieurs, il est temps de se mettre au travail ! Sécurisez-moi ce trou à rats et qu'on me maîtrise ces feux si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à la nage ! cria le capitaine en s'éloignant.

— Astrid, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Alrik.

Son regard était dur, il avait du sang sur le visage, pas le sien de toute évidence. Astrid songea qu'elle ne devait pas être mieux, elle en sentait quasiment le gout et si elle se fiait au regard légèrement horrifié du capitaine restant elle devait faire peur à voir. Du sang coulait encore des lames de sa hache, le manche en était poisseux, ce qui n'était guère étonnant quand on songeait au nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait tués. Ils avaient attaqué alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, que quasiment tous dormaient, aucun de leurs ennemis n'avait compris ce qui se passait. Il leur avait suffi de tuer discrètement les gardes, puis de mettre le feu aux principaux bâtiments abritant la garnison du port pour prendre le dessus. Les survivants avaient été faciles à gérer. En voyant les flammes autour d'eux, les dragons qui s'en prenaient à tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée et les cris des blessés qui saturaient l'air, ils n'avaient pensé qu'à une seule chose fuir. Astrid en avait profité, donnant libre cours à sa vengeance, leur ôter la vie avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

— Ils se sont repliés dans le village, un peu plus loin dans les terres.

— Je sais.

— Il est fortifié, un mur et des balistes, on ne va pas pouvoir utiliser les dragons.

— Dans ce cas… Tu as une idée ? demanda-t-il en voyant son regard.

— Tu te rends de l'autre côté du village pour faire diversion, leur faire croire qu'on arrive des deux côtés. Pendant ce temps, capitaine, vous vous positionnez avec tous les hommes disponibles hors de portée, on vous laissera nos dragons, dit-elle en désignant Tempête ainsi que les dragons de Galen et Kirsten.

— Tu comptes t'introduire dans le village.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat d'Alrik. Il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'idée.

— Je devrais venir avec toi, Lennart et Henrik n'auront pas besoin de moi pour faire diversion, dit-il en désignant les deux dragonniers qui l'accompagnaient. Quelques rugissements de dragons, un peu de feu… ils s'en sortiront très bien.

Il avait pris sa décision, Astrid savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. En réalité elle était contente qu'il l'accompagne, elle aimait se battre à ses côtés, ils se comprenaient, se complétaient, à tel point que certains nordiens avaient commencé à les surnommer les Dragons de Sang ou encore le duo sanglant à cause de l'état dans lequel ils étaient sortis des batailles précédentes, couverts du sang de leurs ennemis.

— Il nous faudra aussi quelques hommes, cinq devrait le faire. Si on est trop nombreux, on risque d'être repérés. On s'occupera des balistes et on ouvrira la porte. Dès que ce sera fait, capitaine, vous et vos hommes vous nous rejoindrez aussi vite que possible.

— C'est un bon plan, cela vous convient capitaine ? demanda Alrik.

— Je vais préparer mes hommes, on se retrouve dans le village.

Le capitaine les quitta, Lennart et Henrik partirent avec leur dragon pour se mettre en position, puis Alrik et Astrid allèrent demander cinq volontaires parmi les guerriers. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à les obtenir, à chaque bataille leur réputation gagnait en intensité, les hommes voulaient se battre à leurs côtés.

— Tempête, tu vas rester avec le capitaine d'accord. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, lui dit Astrid avec une caresse.

Alrik faisait de même avec Sidney, son cauchemar monstrueux aux écailles grises, tout comme Galen et Kirsten avec leurs dragons. Puis ils partirent en courant en direction du village. Celui-ci était quelque peu enfoncé dans les terres, à l'écart du port. Un chemin assez large y menait, Astrid et ses compagnons l'empruntèrent avant de le quitter en voyant au loin le mur en bois illuminé par la lumière des torches et le jour levant. Une grande double porte se trouvait en son centre, des guerriers étaient sur les remparts, les balistes pointées vers le ciel en direction du port, prêtes à décocher leurs traits sur le premier dragon qui passerait par là.

Suivant les instructions de Galen et de Kirsten ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui se trouvait sur leur droite, s'avançant sous couvert des arbres au plus près du village. Ils attaqueraient par l'Est dès que Lennart et Henrik feraient diversion. Ils devraient traverser quasiment une dizaine de mètres à découvert, puis lancer leurs grappins à l'assaut du mur. Pour l'instant, Astrid ne voyait que quelques gardes de ce côté, leurs ennemis s'attendaient à une attaque frontale venant du port, pas à un petit commando venant à revers.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes dans un silence total, personne n'osant prononcer le moindre mot au cas où le vent viendrait à porter leur voix jusqu'aux guerriers sur le mur. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris des commandants à l'intérieur du village, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le port et organisant leurs hommes. Puis soudain, cela fut recouvert par le rugissement des dragons et une corne de guerre, Lennart et Henrik étaient entré en action. Des cris retentirent dans l'enceinte du village et une bonne partie des guerriers se trouvant sur le mur partirent en courant vers ce qu'ils pensaient être une attaque d'envergure, ne laissant que deux gardes derrière eux.

— C'est le moment, murmura Astrid à ses compagnons.

Ils sortirent de la forêt en courant, deux hommes armés d'arcs décochèrent des flèches sur les guerriers qui étaient restés en poste. Ils s'effondrèrent sans un son, si ce n'est celui de leur corps touchant le sol, mais il y avait tellement de bruit dans le village que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Ils atteignirent le mur, Astrid saisit un grappin qu'un nordien lui tendait, elle le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois puis l'envoya par-dessus la muraille avant de tirer dessus. Il se coinça entre deux rondins en bois. Elle jeta un œil aux autres, tout le monde était prêt. Elle fit un signe de tête à Alrik et ils commencèrent leur ascension.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver sur les remparts, immédiatement ils enlevèrent les grappins puis ils firent passer par-dessus le mur le corps d'un guerrier, l'autre était tombé à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il y avait plusieurs maisons et entrepôts dont les toits les cachaient à la vue des hommes de Drago qui se trouvaient dans le village. Ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant se permettre de rester là bien longtemps. Ils repèrent un escalier qui se trouvait non loin, sans un bruit ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre puis de descendre. Ils allèrent récupérer le corps du deuxième garde, avisant la porte arrière d'un entrepôt mal fermé, Alrik les mena à l'intérieur. Ils jetèrent le corps dans un tas de foin. Les hommes se positionnèrent dans le bâtiment, prêt à repousser une attaque dans le cas où ils seraient découverts. Les quatre dragonniers quant à eux se regroupèrent au centre de l'entrepôt.

— Au moins tout se passe comme prévu, murmura Kirsten.

Immédiatement Astrid et Alrik se tournèrent vers elle pour lui jeter un regard noir.

— Ne dis jamais ce genre de choses, c'est le meilleur moyen de tout faire foirer, la réprimanda Astrid.

— Encore moins si tu te retrouves dans une mission avec Harold, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Alrik.

Ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes, ainsi qu'un regard meurtrier de la part d'Astrid. Elle avait été très claire là-dessus en embarquant avec lui, elle ne voulait pas discuter d'Harold. Alrik n'en avait peut-être que faire, ce qu'elle pouvait accepter sur le navire, mais pas en pleine bataille. C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle d'avoir accepté de renoncer à Harold, de l'avoir laissé sur Beurk sans savoir s'il allait bien ni avoir pu lui parler, sans qu'en plus il ne vienne occuper ses pensées alors qu'elle allait devoir combattre pour sa vie. Le pire dans tout cela étant qu'ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle depuis leur départ et son esprit avait tendance à s'imaginer le pire.

— Désolée… marmonna-t-il en se frottant le flanc. T'as quand même un foutu caractère Astrid, on te l'a déjà dit ?

La réplique d'Alrik eut le don de faire sourire tout le monde, manquant même de déclencher quelques rires, mais personne ne s'y osa de peur des représailles de l'impitoyable guerrière blonde. Astrid, elle, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Même si l'attitude d'Alrik avait eu l'avantage de détendre les hommes qui étaient un peu trop sur les nerfs à son gout, ce qui avait peut-être était son intention d'ailleurs, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ce genre de choses.

— On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur la mission. On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Galen, mettant fin à tout risque de représailles, au moins temporairement.

Sans répondre, Astrid se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'entrepôt, des rayons de lumières passaient à travers les planches. Elle en profita, collant quasiment son visage contre le bois.

— C'est la grande place, il y a des dizaines de guerriers.

— Donc on ne passera pas par-là, commenta Alrik qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. On ferait mieux de ressortir et de nous faufiler entre les bâtiments jusqu'aux portes.

— Même s'ils ont pris au sérieux la diversion de Lennart et Henrik, ils auront au mieux envoyé la moitié de leur force, ils savent qu'on va venir du port. Il faut une autre diversion. On pourrait mettre le feu à l'entrepôt.

Pendant un instant Alrik leva les yeux au ciel puis il se mit à chuchoter.

— Tu sais Astrid qu'on n'est pas obligé de tout faire cramer à chaque fois ? Il serait bien qu'on puisse récupérer des informations si on veut trouver une nouvelle cible quand on partira d'ici.

— C'est juste un entrepôt, dès qu'ils vont voir les flammes ils vont se dépêcher de venir éteindre. Ils ne sont pas fous, ils ne vont pas laisser brûler le village.

— Ça risque de ne pas être suffisant, intervint Kirsten. Ce seront sûrement les hommes qui sont sur la place qui vont s'en occuper, pas ceux de la porte. On pourrait essayer de leur faire croire qu'il y a une brèche de l'autre côté, à l'ouest.

— C'est impraticable par là-bas, aucune force importante ne pourrait atteindre le mur, dit Galen.

— Justement, ils n'y ont sûrement basé que très peu d'hommes, ils devront envoyer des renforts, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne comprenne que tout le bruit que font Lennart et Henrik n'est qu'une diversion. Je sais être discrète, laissez-moi y aller, demanda Kirsten.

— C'est une bonne idée, fit Alrik. Vas-y. Nous en attendant on va aller se positionner près de la porte et des balistes. Toi, tu as de quoi allumer un feu ? demanda-t-il à un guerrier.

— Oui.

— Parfait, tu vas rester ici, dès que tu entends que ça bouge, tu allumes un feu puis tu pars.

Le guerrier hocha la tête, Alrik lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager puis tout le monde se mit en route. Ils se faufilèrent assez facilement entre les bâtiments, il n'y avait pas de patrouilles, leur ennemi faisant bien trop confiance aux gardes qu'ils avaient postés sur les murs, mais ceux-ci n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce qui était au-delà du mur. Les hommes de Drago étaient tendus, les bribes de conversations qu'Astrid percevait étaient révélatrices, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Une partie des leurs étaient arrivés en courant du port, parlant de démons ailés et d'une grande armée, puis de l'autre côté du village des cornes de guerres s'étaient mise résonner, leur faisant craindre que leur chef ne réussisse pas à les sortir de cette situation.

De là où elle était, cachée au coin d'un bâtiment, Astrid n'avait qu'à pencher un peu la tête pour avoir une vue dégagée sur les portes et la trentaine de guerriers qui attendait juste derrière, prêts à combler la brèche qui se formerait si une percée était faite. À travers le tumulte ambiant, entre le rugissement d'un dragon et les cris des officiers, un appel retentit.

— À moi ! Une brèche ! Ils sont passés !

Le cri se répéta, se déplaçant, pour attirer un maximum de guerriers, donnant l'impression que le phénomène prenait de l'ampleur. Les hommes près de la porte commencèrent à s'agiter, puis celui qui devait être leur chef de l'escouade partit en courant avec la quasi-totalité de ses hommes, dégarnissant même les remparts.

 _Il n'est pas très malin celui-là…_

Astrid attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils mettraient du temps à revenir, des cris montèrent de la grande place du village, un feu venait de se déclarer dans un entrepôt.

 _C'est le moment !_

Astrid jeta un regard à Alrik puis elle s'élança. Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit un cri, un corps tomba, elle l'évita de justesse, Galen accompagné de deux guerriers avait commencé à s'en prendre aux hommes restants sur les remparts, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux balistes. Astrid arriva devant la grande porte tuant d'un coup de hache dans les côtes un guerrier qui avait levé les yeux vers ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui.

— Occupez-vous des portes, cria Alrik aux deux guerriers qui les accompagnaient. Astrid et moi on retient les autres !

Six guerriers leur faisaient face, Astrid eut un petit sourire.

— Ça en fera trois chacun.

— Ce sont des diversions ! Ils attaquent les portes ! Ils attaquent les portes ! commença à crier un guerrier.

Astrid et Alrik s'élancèrent, faisant jouer pour elle sa hache à double tranchant et pour lui une épée en fer de gronk. Astrid contra un coup de masse, enchainant avec un coup de pied pour repousser son adversaire, puis elle frappa à la jambe un guerrier qui essayait de la prendre à revers. Alrik intercepta une épée qui lui était destinée et elle coupa la main qui la tenait. Sans même qu'elle n'y songe un sourire apparut sur son visage quand le guerrier se mit à hurler, la bête qui sommeillait en elle et qu'elle craignait de devenir avait pris le dessus, faisant imperceptiblement reculer ses adversaires.

Si les cris d'alerte n'avaient pas suffi, il était désormais certain que tout le monde était au courant de leur présence. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, Astrid para et contre-attaqua autant de fois que nécessaire, elle et Alrik se complétaient à la perfection, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Quand un coup était intercepté par l'un, l'autre profitait de l'ouverture, blessant sérieusement leurs adversaires qui finirent par comprendre le danger. Ils se montrèrent plus mesurés dans leur attaque, tentant de reproduire la tactique employée par les deux jeunes guerriers avec bien moins de succès.

Astrid entendit derrière elle le bruit de la barre en bois qui bloquait la porte tomber au sol. Ils avaient réussi leur mission. Devant elle, les quatre guerriers encore capables de se battre n'en menaient pas large, ils avaient compris que s'ils ne reprenaient pas la porte immédiatement ils étaient perdus. Derrière eux, une troupe de soldats apparut, s'en rendant compte ils se jetèrent sans ménagement à l'assaut.

— Il faut tenir ! cria Astrid en déviant un coup de hache.

Elle s'apprêtait à en dévier un deuxième quand un guerrier qu'Astrid reconnut comme celui à qui ils avaient demandé de mettre le feu à l'entrepôt percuta son ennemi de plein fouet. Astrid alla le soutenir, ils furent rejoints par ceux qui avaient ouvert la porte et à eux cinq ils formèrent un mur de lames. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps cela dura, elle abandonna le compte du nombre d'hommes qu'elle tua. Le sang coula le long du manche de sa hache, rendant sa prise difficile. Les renforts ennemis rendaient la tâche de plus en plus ardue, les forçant à reculer. Leur seul avantage était que la rue n'était pas si large que cela, jusqu'à présent ils avaient réussi à empêcher leurs ennemis de passer dans leur dos. L'un de leurs compagnons mourut une épée plantée dans le ventre, et tous comprirent que le temps était compté.

 _Par Odin ! Où sont ce satané capitaine et ses hommes ?! On leur avait dit de se mettre hors de portée pas à l'autre bout de l'île !_

Sa hache se ficha dans le cou d'un guerrier particulièrement enragé, elle cria en la retirant, le sang gicla, son gout métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Un autre de ses compagnons tomba, elle entendit derrière elle les cris des nordiens qui arrivaient en courant, il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore un peu. Elle repoussa un guerrier qui s'approchait un peu trop, leurs ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux, ils étaient dépassés. Il ne restait plus avec elle qu'Alrik et un nordien, trop peu face à la troupe de soudards de Drago qui grossissait de minute en minute. Ils se retrouvèrent à former un triangle, dos contre dos, ils étaient encerclés, mais leurs ennemis hésitaient à attaquer, après la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener, la férocité à laquelle ils avaient dû faire face, ils savaient que le premier qui attaquerait serait tué. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer, sur les remparts les balistes étaient inutilisables, une réussite au prix de la vie de l'un de leurs hommes, l'autre se tenait le flanc tandis que Galen, et Kirsten qui les avaient rejoints, tentaient de maintenir leurs ennemis à distance.

— On fonce dans le tas, gronda Alrik.

Astrid lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme elle il était recouvert de sang, une entaille avait pris forme sur sa joue. Son regard était rempli de rage, son plan était un suicide pur et simple, mais il était sérieux, depuis qu'il avait perdu Raina il se battait comme si plus rien ne le rattachait à ce monde. Elle hocha la tête, elle non plus n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Elle avait renoncé à Harold ; sa famille avait pris le parti de Stoïck, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ; son chef ne lui faisait même plus confiance. Plus rien ne la rattachait à Beurk si ce n'est son sens du devoir et ses amis, mais même si elle tenait à eux, elle préférait encore mourir que d'être capturée. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait si jamais on la prenait vivante.

Derrière eux les portes se refermaient de plus en plus, Astrid ne réussissait plus à voir ce qui se trouvait au-delà, bientôt les deux battants se rencontreraient mettant fin à tout espoir.

 _Quitte à mourir, autant essayer de gagner du temps._

Peut-être existait-il une chance que leur dernier acte de courage fasse gagner aux hommes du nord les secondes nécessaires pour que cette bataille ne soit pas un échec total. La rage l'envahit, elle renonça à tout pour ne se focaliser plus que sur une chose, tuer. Elle cria de rage, Alrik fit de même et ils commencèrent à s'élancer, mais au même moment le rugissement d'un dragon se fit entendre, les portes qui étaient presque fermées volèrent quasiment en éclat. Sidney venait de les repousser violemment, Tempête suivit juste après accompagnée d'une armée de nordiens. En un instant la situation se renversa, les lignes ennemies furent enfoncées mettant fin à l'encerclement, les guerriers du nord les dépassèrent, chargeant les soudards de Drago. Astrid se joignit à eux avec un cri de rage mêlé cette fois d'espoir, repoussant leur ennemi vers la grande place du village. Les rues et bâtiments furent investis sans pitié, rien ni personne n'était épargné par la vague nordienne. Chaque mètre était gagné au prix du sang.

Astrid sentait sa hache s'alourdir à chaque coup qu'elle portait, pourtant elle continuait d'avancer, son arme était devenue une véritable extension de son corps. Elle aurait sûrement pu s'arrêter, elle avait largement fait sa part, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Il n'existait plus rien pour elle que son envie de vengeance, pour Raina, pour ce qui était arrivé à Harold, et pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle était recouverte de sang, celui de ses ennemis, peut-être un peu du sien, sûrement avait-elle des blessures dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Alrik n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais lui aussi il continuait. Astrid se laissa emporter par ses compagnons, remontant avec eux la rue principale du village jusqu'à arriver sur la place centrale.

Sa vengeance avait pris le pas sur tout le reste, elle tuait sans se poser de question, quasiment euphorique, elle n'était plus elle-même. Un homme voulut rendre les armes, la suppliant de l'épargner, elle n'en fit rien. Elle refusait d'avoir la moindre pitié pour l'un des soudards de Drago. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une lame venant de son propre camp arrêta sa hache qu'elle se rendit compte que le combat était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul ennemi, désarmé et à genoux devant elle. Il avait les traits tirés, la peur émanait littéralement de lui, une flaque avait pris forme entre ses genoux, il avait réellement cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Astrid releva la tête vers celui qui tenait l'épée. Galen la regardait avec des yeux la suppliant de reprendre ses esprits, c'était lui qui avait arrêté sa hache. Un autre crissement de métal se fit entendre, à sa gauche Kirsten avait arrêté l'épée d'Alrik.

— C'est leur chef, cette île était plus importante que les précédentes, on devrait l'interroger pour obtenir des informations, il pourra peut-être nous donner une cible intéressante, fit Galen en continuant à soutenir le poids de la hache d'Astrid.

Elle s'en rendit compte, elle et Alrik baissèrent leurs armes avec un regard d'excuse mêlé de rage à leurs amis.

— Très bien, interrogez-le, récupérez tout ce qu'il peut l'être dans le village puis brûlez-moi tout ça, ordonna Alrik avec hargne.

Il était en colère, tous ceux qu'il avait tués, tout ce sang versé n'avait pas suffi à apaiser sa rage, cette envie de vengeance qui lui étreignait le cœur. Autour d'eux, les nordiens avaient envahi la place, ils les observaient avec dans le regard de l'admiration, mais aussi une forme d'horreur. Astrid regarda ses mains, elles étaient rouges de sang. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à tous ces guerriers, n'importe qui aurait été terrifié. Encore une fois elle était redevenue ce monstre qui lui faisait si peur, le pire étant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque bataille elle prenait un peu plus de plaisir à commettre ces atrocités. Mais malgré tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, tout ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, une seule question résonnait dans son esprit.

 _Qu'en penserait Harold ?_

Une part d'elle avait beau avoir décidé de renoncer, une autre lui criait de se reprendre, de ne pas laisser tomber, faisant résonner dans son esprit la dernière phrase de Raina. _« N'abandonne pas »_. Elle n'était plus vraiment certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

 _Mais comment me regardera-t-il quand il l'apprendra ? Quand il saura ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis devenue…_

Maintenant que le combat était fini, que tout ceci prenait forme dans son esprit, elle était perdue. Elle tenta de chasser toutes ces questions et ces pensées de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas y songer. Elle se tourna vers Alrik, mais il ne dit pas un mot, il semblait comme elle en proie à un combat intérieur. Il prit la direction du port, Sidney à ses côtés. Astrid et Tempête les rejoignirent. Elle avait tout comme lui besoin de se changer les idées. Devant eux, les nordiens s'écartèrent, murmurant sur leur passage. Ils venaient d'ajouter une pierre à la construction de leur légende naissante.


	40. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39**

— Entrez ! cria Harold.

Il était assis à son bureau, dans sa cabine sur le Dragon des Mers, penché sur tout un tas de rapports qu'on lui avait fait parvenir depuis Beurk. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quitté l'île qu'il comptait négliger son devoir. Juste avant son départ il avait décidé avec Almar de mettre en place un système de messager par dragonniers. Ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à le trouver dans l'immensité de l'océan et la plupart des informations n'étaient plus réellement d'actualité ni même très utiles. Pourtant, il étudiait chaque rapport avec diligence, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une ligne, quelques mots qui lui diraient où trouver la flotte de Drago. C'était sa plus grande hantise. Depuis la mise en place de leur nouveau plan avec la Coalition tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, les îles inutiles étaient abandonnées, celles qui avaient de l'intérêt fortifiées, mais jamais on ne mentionnait la flotte de Drago.

La dernière fois qu'il en avait réellement entendu parler dans un rapport nordien datait déjà de plusieurs mois. Quant aux rapports de la Coalition, c'était à peine mieux. Drago avait conquis des dizaines d'îles et plus encore, allant jusqu'à tutoyer quasiment les frontières de Beurk pourtant elle était introuvable. C'était à croire qu'elle avait disparu. Harold avait essayé de le cacher, mais cela l'inquiétait particulièrement. Connaître les mouvements ennemis était l'une des bases de la guerre et là il était totalement aveugle, essayant tant bien que mal d'avancer à tâtons sans faire une erreur fatale.

 _Mais bientôt cela changera, on capturera Dagur et on en saura enfin un peu plus…_

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harold laissa de côté ce sur quoi il travaillait puis il commença à relever lentement la tête pour voir qui était son visiteur. Pendant un bref instant, il espéra qu'il s'agirait d'Astrid. Dès son départ il avait fait envoyer plusieurs équipes de dragonniers à la recherche de ses amis partis assouvir leur vengeance et fuir l'atmosphère pesante de Beurk. Ses ordres étaient simples, ils devaient le rejoindre le plus vite possible à Ospig, aussi appelé l'île de l'Abandon dans la langue courante. Il préférait cependant l'ancien langage du nord. Depuis que Laek le lui avait fait découvrir quelques jours plus tôt, il ne cessait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus. Il en aimait la consonance, l'aspect parfois guttural, mais surtout le sens. Chaque mot avait une ou plusieurs significations bien particulières et il suffisait de peu de choses pour que l'une ou l'autre soit la bonne, changeant absolument tout.

— Harold ?

La voix était fluette, fatiguée, mais sans aucun doute féminine. Il y avait dans le ton de la curiosité accompagnée d'une pointe d'inquiétude face à l'attitude amorphe d'Harold. Il s'était laissé emporter par le cours de ses pensées sans plus s'occuper de l'identité de la personne qui avait passé le seuil de la porte. Entendant les paroles résonner dans son esprit il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser la torpeur doucereuse qui avait commencé à le gagner. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux vairons, assurément ce n'était pas Astrid. Harold se retint de pousser un soupir de dépit, il aurait été mal venu de sa part de donner l'impression à son amie qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue après la mission qu'elle venait d'accomplir pour lui.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle se tenait droite, essayant de cacher sa fatigue derrière sa posture, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Il captura son regard dans le sien, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher devant lui. Il était son ami, il était là pour elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, elle s'affaissa légèrement, abandonnant toute idée de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Eldrid… tu as l'air crevé, assis toi, lui dit Harold en désignant une chaise.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Harold tira la chaise, elle s'assit avec un regard reconnaissant. Il lui posa de nouveau une main sur l'épaule en la serrant légèrement.

— Je suis content que tu sois revenu et que tu ailles bien.

Eldrid était partie le lendemain de la réunion où ils avaient décidé qu'ils attaqueraient Ospig puis l'île de Dagur. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis ces événements. Il y avait bien eu un ou deux éclaireurs qui étaient revenus de temps à autre pour faire leur rapport, mais jamais Eldrid.

Il s'empara d'une chope propre posée sur la table. Il tendit la main vers l'une des deux gourdes qui reposaient non loin avant de s'arrêter avec hésitation. L'une contenait de l'hydromel et l'autre de l'eau. Il jeta un regard à Eldrid, elle sembla comprendre immédiatement son dilemme, car elle prit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

— De l'eau, dit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

La fatigue n'avait pas eu raison de son caractère. Harold lui rendit son sourire avant de verser un peu du liquide cristallin dans la chope. Il la posa juste devant son amie puis il reprit sa place sur son siège. Il ne dit rien, laissant le temps à Eldrid de boire. Il n'était pas pressé. Elle s'empara de la chope pour laisser couler quelques gorgées d'eau dans sa gorge tout en étudiant les différents papiers qui recouvraient la table. Son regard s'arrêta sur le carnet qui se trouvait ouvert devant Harold.

— Tu notes toujours tout là-dedans ?

— Pas tout, seulement… ça m'aide.

— C'est dangereux, si quelqu'un tombait dessus…

À l'étonnement d'Eldrid, plutôt que d'afficher une mine contrite ou inquiète, Harold sourit légèrement.

— Regarde, dit-il en poussant le carnet vers elle.

— C'est… je ne comprends rien.

— C'est codé. Personne ne peut le lire à part moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Eldrid lui rendit son carnet avec une moue renfrognée, elle ne semblait pas être totalement d'accord, mais elle ne tenta pas de se lancer dans cette bataille. Elle sortit à son tour un carnet d'une des discrètes poches de son armure.

— Je trouve quand même que c'est dangereux. Tu devrais faire attention, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de lui tendre son propre carnet. Tiens j'ai noté tout ce qu'on a vu lors de la reconnaissance.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Du changement depuis le dernier rapport que tu nous as fait parvenir ?

— Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne rate jamais une mission. Tout le monde va bien et personne ne nous a vus. J'ai fait des croquis des fortifications.

Harold commença à feuilleter le carnet à la couverture noir. Un objet qu'il avait rendu obligatoire pour chaque membre de la Garde Noire et qui montrait aujourd'hui toute son utilité. Eldrid était plutôt douée, les îles étaient bien représentées, on voyait sans trop de difficulté les zones dont il faudrait se méfier et celles plus faibles. Harold remarqua cependant rapidement qu'il manquait quelques données, en tout cas pour la seconde île, celle de Dagur. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant et plutôt bon signe. Les informations fournies par le prisonnier de Stoïck allaient leur être utiles.

— C'est pas mal du tout, en fait tu es plutôt doué. Ça va grandement nous faciliter la tâche pour prendre les îles. Et quand tout sera terminé, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en tant qu'artiste ou peintre. Tu sais peindre ? la taquina Harold.

— Tu n'as pas idée de tous les talents que je possède et je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon modèle. Après tout il faudra bien faire honneur à notre Protecteur, je suis certaine que toi et Krokmou serez ravis de poser pendant des heures et des heures… répliqua Eldrid avec un sourire en coin.

Que n'avait-il pas fait, il venait de lui tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir, Eldrid ne perdait jamais à ce genre de petit jeu. Finalement il en sourit, avec néanmoins une pointe de tristesse.

— Si on en arrive là, la guerre sera finie et je serais heureux de poser pour toi, dit-il un peu plus sombrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— On va gagner Harold. Avec toi pour nous guider il ne peut en être autrement, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

— Je ne suis pas infaillible Eldrid. Je peux faire des erreurs… j'ai fait des erreurs…

Il songea à tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute. Raina, Vald, et bien d'autres de ses amis. Jamais ils ne quitteraient ses pensées.

— C'est la guerre, répliqua faiblement Eldrid.

Elle avait elle aussi eu les mêmes pensées.

— Nous pleurerons nos morts une fois que tout sera terminé. Pour l'instant nous devons nous battre, nous devons les honorer en gagnant, continua-t-elle.

— Je sais. Tu as raison. C'est juste… c'est difficile Eldrid, il y a tellement d'inconnus, tellement de risques…

— On n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de la flotte de Drago ?

— Non. À mon avis elle doit se trouver en retrait, il doit attendre qu'on disperse nos forces en attaquant ses îles pour ensuite pouvoir nous frapper là où ça fera le plus de dégâts. C'est le plus logique.

— J'ai songé à une chose en revenant ici… commença Eldrid sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude. Il ne pourrait pas l'avoir envoyé attaquer le nord ?

Elle s'était tendue sur sa chaise, respirant à peine. L'idée devait tourner depuis un bon moment dans son esprit.

— J'y ai songé, mais rassure toi, tous les rapports venant du nord ne font mention d'aucune flotte. Je ne pense pas qu'il prendra ce risque. Ce serait une erreur stratégique à mon avis.

— Une erreur stratégique ?

— Drago n'est pas bête. Il sait que le nord a été renforcé après l'échec de ses hommes il y a plus de deux ans. Quand nous les avons chassés. Prendre le nord ne serait pas aisé et toute armée a besoin de ravitaillement. Nous pourrions facilement l'en priver, le prendre à revers tout en campant sur nos positions par ici, voire nous replier sur Beurk en attendant. Il y perdrait et il doit le savoir.

— Donc tu penses qu'il a simplement placé sa flotte sur ses lignes arrière, loin des regards en attendant qu'on s'épuise sur ses défenses et qu'on se disperse.

— Drago nous l'a montré, il n'a aucun respect pour ses hommes. Cela ne le dérange pas d'en perdre des centaines ainsi s'il peut en tirer un avantage. Et son plan aurait pu fonctionner si les chefs ne s'étaient pas brouillés pendant mon inconscience.

— Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, marmonna Eldrid. Ils ont fait serment de suivre le Protecteur du Nord.

Un pli de contrariété était apparu sur son front, sa main s'était crispée sur sa chope. Elle prenait vraiment tout cela très au sérieux. Tant par devoir que parce qu'Harold était son ami, le plus proche si elle faisait abstraction de la place particulière qu'avait Thorkell dans son cœur.

Harold posa une main sur la chope et l'autre sur le poing crispé de son amie.

— Du calme Eldrid. Ils ont compris la leçon, tu étais là lors de la réunion.

— Je n'oublierais jamais la tête de Snorr, dit-elle avec un petit soupir et une esquisse de sourire.

La colère quitta ses traits, ses doigts se détendirent et elle relâcha la chope pour serrer avec reconnaissance la main d'Harold qui reposait sur la sienne.

— Tu es fatigué Eldrid, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. On va bientôt arriver sur notre première cible, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

— Tu as sûrement raison.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever pour suivre le conseil d'Harold quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait une autre question.

— On m'a parlé de l'attaque sur Beurk, de ces hommes des glaces. Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Rien.

— Rien ? répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté, mais j'y ai bien réfléchi et je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. D'après le peu qu'on sait sur eux, je pense qu'ils se servent de Drago comme lui se sert d'eux. Mis à part leur attaque sur Beurk on ne les avait jamais vus. Voilà mon hypothèse : Ils ne doivent pas être très nombreux ou ils n'ont pas les moyens de venir en force, et donc ils se sont alliés avec Drago, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient avec ses hommes. Ils ont dû lui proposer quelque chose en échange de son aide pour capturer Krokmou. De l'or, des informations, peut-être de l'aide avec les dragons puisqu'ils savent les dresser. Je n'en sais rien.

Une lueur de compréhension était apparue dans le regard d'Eldrid et au moment où Harold fit une pause elle enchaîna.

— D'après toi, ce serait un échange. Drago leur fournit ou les aide à obtenir Krokmou et eux lui fournisse une chose dont il a besoin.

— Oui, de toutes les hypothèses à laquelle j'ai pensé à partir des informations qu'on a c'est la plus plausible. En fait ce serait même un échange tripartite. Ils ont parlé d'un homme qui s'appellerait le Collectionneur.

— Donc… Drago leur fournit Krokmou, eux lui fournissent ce qu'il souhaite et ils vont ensuite échanger Krokmou avec cet homme, c'est ça que tu penses ? Et en ne faisant rien, tu espères quoi ? Que devant l'échec de Drago à les aider, leur relation sera mise à mal ?

Pour toute réponse Harold hocha la tête en fixant avec conviction Eldrid.

— Tu es certain ? Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

— Je n'ai rien de mieux et de toute façon on a déjà bien assez à faire. On n'a pas suffisamment d'informations pour créer un nouveau plan alors pour l'instant on ne fait rien. On avisera le moment venu.

— Comme tu voudras, je te fais confiance Harold, répliqua Eldrid avec un très léger sourire en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harold pour le dissuader de se lever puis elle la serra gentiment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Je vais aller me reposer, ne te surmène pas trop Harold. On a besoin de toi !

— Je sais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec une pointe de lassitude tout en ouvrant le carnet qu'Eldrid lui avait remis.

Plus le temps passait plus il avait l'impression que cette guerre aurait sa peau.

* * *

Le soleil s'élevait tout juste à l'horizon, la brise marine lui fouettait le visage, au loin les rugissements des dragons et les cris des guerriers retentissaient.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont été informés ?

Harold serra plus fortement les mains sur la rambarde de la dunette du Dragon des Mers à laquelle il s'appuyait. Il quitta un instant le débarquement des yeux pour se tourner vers Eskil qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait à sa gauche.

— Non, ils auraient été plus nombreux, mieux préparés sinon.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, cela veut dire que l'information de notre attaque ne s'est pas ébruitée, compléta Élia.

 _Ou que l'espion a été assez intelligent pour ne pas la transmettre afin de conserver sa position_. _Au moins pour une fois, mon plan fonctionne._

Harold se tourna vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle se trouvait à sa droite, légèrement en retrait tout comme Eskil. Son bras gauche pendant piteusement contre son flanc, elle avait beau essayer de le cacher et éviter autant que possible le sujet, il n'était pas dupe. Elle souffrait. Son bras était devenu quasiment inutilisable. Le bouger lui demandait des efforts surhumains. Il s'en voulait. Tout cela était sa faute, et il redoutait le jour où il devrait mettre les choses au clair avec elle et Astrid. Elle s'appuyait sur lui, il était devenu sa bouée dans ce monde de fou. Cela avait toujours été un peu le cas depuis que ses parents l'avaient rejeté, mais maintenant tout ceci avait pris une proportion encore plus grande. Quand viendrait le moment de parler, il lui briserait le cœur. Il craignait la manière dont elle réagirait. Mais pour l'instant cela devait attendre. Il avait besoin d'elle et de son esprit combatif. En plus, il voulait d'abord parler à Astrid.

— Et cela doit rester ainsi, on a des nouvelles d'Eldrid ? demanda Harold.

— D'après le dernier messager, elle et ses dragonniers sont en place, répondit Élia. Ils encerclent l'île, aucun dragon ou navire ne pourra la quitter sans être intercepté.

— Il vaudrait mieux, intervint Eskil. Sinon on pourra faire une croix sur la prise de l'île de Dagur.

Élia s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Harold la pris de court.

— Pour l'instant le principal est de prendre cette île, on avisera après pour la suite des opérations.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour mettre fin au débat naissant. Tous se retournèrent vers l'île sur les plages de laquelle les soldats nordiens se déversaient. Harold eut une grimace en voyant ce à quoi ils allaient être confrontés. Qualifier l'île d'imposante était impossible. Elle était petite, escarpée. Un rocher avec peu de plaines. Une position difficile à prendre. D'autant plus que le village, une forteresse quasiment avec ses deux enceintes, se trouvait en haut d'une colline dont la pente allait leur causer bien des difficultés.

— Ils passent à l'attaque, déclara Eskil.

D'où ils étaient, au large de l'île, il était difficile de voir avec précision les événements qui s'y déroulaient, mais Eskil avait raison. Harold voyait lui aussi les silhouettes des guerriers gravir aussi rapidement que possible la pente abrupte menant à la première muraille. Les dragonniers entrèrent peu de temps après dans la danse, fondant en piqué sur les remparts pour empêcher leurs ennemis de décocher leurs flèches.

Harold serra le poing, rester ainsi loin des combats lui était difficile. On ne lui avait cependant pas vraiment laissé le choix. Par il ne savait quel miracle, malgré ses protestations, Stoïck et Hagbard avaient réussi à être totalement d'accord sur le fait que pour le bien de l'alliance il valait mieux le mettre à l'écart. Pour sa propre protection qu'ils avaient dit. À la vérité, ils avaient simplement peur d'expérimenter de nouveau un problème de hiérarchie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait beau avoir fait la leçon aux chefs du nord, à n'en pas douter ils recommenceraient leurs petits jeux politiques s'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de commander.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait peut-être passé outre, mais ses amis s'y étaient aussi mis. Arguant que les effectifs actuels de la Garde Noire ne leur permettraient pas de commander à la fois les dragonniers sur le terrain et de le protéger en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas tort.

 _Thorkell n'aurait jamais dû partir avec la moitié de la Garde Noire. Lui et moi on devra avoir une discussion à ce sujet quand il reviendra…_

S'il l'avait fallu, ses amis l'auraient sûrement enchaîné au navire. Face à une telle détermination, Harold n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter.

Il aurait pu s'en trouver offensé, énervé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il recommençait tout juste à se servir normalement de son bras et Krokmou à voler. Leurs convalescences avaient été longues, il ne voulait pas voir tous leurs efforts partir en fumée sur une simple action inconsidérée.

Une corne résonna au loin. Harold se reconcentra sur les événements en cours. Les nordiens subissaient un feu nourri depuis le haut des remparts. Ils pouvaient bien s'abriter derrière un mur de bouclier, la tâche n'en était pas plus aisée. Ils tentèrent d'approcher des portes avec leur bélier et des murs avec leurs échelles, mais à peine y étaient-ils qu'une pluie de pierre, de flèches et d'eau bouillante se déversa sur eux tel un déluge. Au même moment plusieurs dragonniers s'écrasèrent au sol, leurs dragons transpercés de part en part par les balistes. La corne résonna deux fois de suite et tous se replièrent, laissant derrière eux les cadavres de quelques-uns de leurs compagnons.

Leur première attaque venait d'échouer.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Harold en tapant du poing sur la rambarde en bois. Que fait le deuxième groupe, ils étaient censés attaquer depuis l'autre côté en même temps. Ils n'ont quand même pas été repoussés eux aussi !

Ils avaient séparé la flotte en deux en arrivant afin d'avoir une plus grande latitude dans leur attaque. L'armée qu'Harold avait sous les yeux était dirigée par Stoïck et Hagbard, et la seconde de la même manière par des chefs du nord et de la Coalition.

Comme si les Dieux l'avaient entendu, la réponse leur arriva l'instant d'après. Un dragon vipère qu'Harold connaissait bien se posa lourdement sur le pont du navire.

 _Narya._

La dragonne était d'un rouge terne, sa cavalière en descendit promptement avant d'enlever son casque. Immédiatement ses cheveux auburn dévalèrent le côté gauche de son crâne pour atteindre son épaule tandis qu'à droite ils étaient retenus par trois tresses plaquées. Lara monta au pas de course les marches menant à la dunette, elle salua Harold d'un poing sur le cœur puis elle prit la parole.

— Harold. L'ennemi a tenté d'envoyer plusieurs dragons messagers, mais Eldrid et ses dragonniers les ont tous interceptés.

— Parfait, et de l'autre côté de l'île comment ça se passe ? intervint Harold.

Il aurait sûrement mieux fait de la laisser finir son rapport, mais il n'avait pas la patience pour. Il avait beau comprendre les raisons de sa mise à l'écart, cela ne rendait pas pour autant la situation facile à accepter.

— Comme pour la première armée, ils se sont fait repousser. Il y a trop d'archers et de balistes. Les dragonniers n'arrivent pas à passer. Stoïck et Hagbard ont préféré ordonner le repli afin de trouver une solution.

— Tu veux dire qu'Hagbard a ordonné le repli et Stoïck a été obligé de suivre pour ne pas perdre ses hommes, répliqua Harold.

Lara tenta de rester de marbre, mais elle ne put empêcher l'esquisse d'une grimace de prendre forme, confirmant à Harold son hypothèse. Il en voulait toujours à son père pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais cette fois peut-être réussiraient-ils à s'entendre. En regardant Krokmou et les dragons de ses amis venus saluer Narya, une idée avait germée dans son esprit.

Sans un mot il dévala les marches menant au pont. Derrière lui ses amis se mirent à protester violemment. Ils avaient compris son intention. Il lui restait quelques secondes pour atteindre Krokmou, après quoi il serait trop tard.

— Harold ! Non ! Tu dois rester à l'écart ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Eskil et Élia.

Lara, en revanche, emboîta le pas à Harold sans prononcer un mot. Elle avait pris son parti. Tant qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger de manière inconsidérée, elle le soutiendrait sans coup férir. La volonté du Protecteur passait avant tout.

Il se rapprocha rapidement de Krokmou, une fois encore il se fit violence en voyant les trois balafres qui partaient de sa mâchoire jusque sous son œil gauche, et son oreille déchiquetée. Il s'en voulait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Il doutait de réussir un jour.

— Mon grand, tu te sens prêt à m'emmener jusqu'à la plage ?

Immédiatement Krokmou se mit en position, prêt à décoller, avec un regard montrant toute son indignation face aux doutes de son ami.

— Très bien, mais n'en fait pas trop, lui murmura Harold en prenant place sur son dos.

L'aile de Krokmou avait beau être guérie, il avait toujours peur de le voir se blesser de nouveau. Il aurait aimé lui laisser plus de temps avant de l'emmener dans une zone de combat.

Lara s'était dépêchée de rejoindre Narya. Élia et Eskil se trouvaient juste devant lui, prêt à partir en courant vers leurs dragons.

— Attends Harold ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu avais promis de rester ici, demanda Élia.

Son inquiétude était palpable.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais seulement rejoindre Hagbard et Stoïck sur la plage. J'ai une idée de plan. Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux. Dépêchez-vous de monter sur vos dragons.

Ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier. Ils étaient rassurés par l'idée qu'il n'irait pas directement au combat et en même temps ils savaient à quel point Harold pouvait être borné quand il avait pris une décision. Le faire changer d'avis serait quasiment impossible. S'ils ne voulaient pas rester sur la touche, il valait mieux pour eux ne pas rester trop longtemps sur place à tergiverser.

L'instant d'après Harold décolla. Krokmou prit la direction de la plage d'où s'élevaient les cris de guerre de centaines de guerriers.

En un rien de temps, grâce à son nouvel aileron autonome, Krokmou mit de la distance avec le Dragon des Mers. Volant au ras de l'eau, il laissa derrière lui une traînée de vagues causées par sa vitesse. Ses amis avaient formé un V autour de lui, prêt à tout pour le protéger. Rapidement ils comblèrent la distance, passèrent au-dessus des grands navires nordiens, et se posèrent dans un tourbillon de sable sur la plage.

Les nordiens le saluèrent d'un poing sur le cœur. Les membres de la Coalition d'un regard et pour les plus respectueux d'un signe de tête. Un hôpital de campagne avait été mis en place, où déjà les guérisseurs s'affairaient. Les guerriers étaient regroupés en unités, toutes prêtes à partir au combat au moindre signal.

Harold se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux hommes en charge des troupes. Ils se trouvaient en bas de la pente, hors de portée des projectiles, les yeux rivés vers les murailles de pierres. De grandes traces noires y avaient pris forme. Résultat des langues de feu projetées par les dragons quelques minutes auparavant. La discussion des deux chefs lui parvenait par bribes malgré la distance, preuve de l'énergie qu'ils y mettaient. Harold se forgea un masque d'autorité, prêt à faire face à toutes les éventualités puis il les rejoignit, ses amis à sa suite.

— Hagbard. Stoïck.

— Harold ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Hagbard en se retournant.

Stoïck ne dit pas un mot et pendant un instant Harold crut discerner dans ses yeux de la fierté mélangée à de l'appréhension, le tout rapidement remplacé par de la colère au moment où son regard se posa sur Krokmou.

— Je suis venu aider, répondit Harold d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Vous avez des idées ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la muraille.

Il serait toujours temps de débattre de la pertinence de sa présence et du non-respect du plan initial plus tard. Si la situation n'avait pas été si compliquée, Hagbard lui aurait sûrement fait tout un sermon sur son importance pour l'alliance. À n'en pas douter cela le démangeait, il avait bien du mal à cacher son mécontentement, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que la présence d'Harold motiverait les troupes et que son esprit pourrait leur apporter une solution.

— On devrait effectuer un assaut massif, répondit Stoïck. Laissons tomber les tactiques savantes et attaquons avec tout ce qu'on a. Brisons leur porte et leur mur ! s'exclama Stoïck en serrant violemment le poing droit.

— C'est de la folie, répliqua immédiatement Hagbard. Nous l'avons découvert à nos dépend, leur porte est renforcée de métal ! Nous allons perdre beaucoup trop d'hommes ! Nous devons trouver une autre solution !

— Il n'y en a pas ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un siège, à chaque minute que nous perdons nous prenons le risque qu'ils réussissent à faire passer un messager ou qu'un navire passe au large et rapporte tout à Dagur ! Si nous voulons le capturer, nous devons le prendre par surprise !

— Et pour le capturer, il nous faudra des hommes !

Harold soupira d'exaspération sans qu'aucun des deux chefs ne le remarque. Au final ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise. Harold se félicita de son initiative. S'il n'avait pas pris la décision de venir, il aurait pu attendre longtemps avant de voir la situation avancer. Il était désormais temps pour lui de prendre parti et d'exposer son plan.

— Je suis d'accord avec Stoïck.

Sa phrase mit un terme au débat en un temps record. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux effarés. Lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant, c'était la vérité ou tout du moins une partie de la vérité.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons prendre cette île aujourd'hui, continua-t-il.

— Harold, tu te rends compte du nombre d'hommes que nous allons perdre ?!

Hagbard semblait perdu, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harold puisse être d'accord avec son père. Une telle décision ne lui ressemblait pas. Il commençait à se demander si son accident, son coma n'avait pas altéré sa raison.

— Je suis d'accord avec Stoïck sur le principe, mais j'ai des modifications à proposer pour le plan.

Les deux chefs se raidirent légèrement. Il avait du mal à savoir à quoi s'attendre. Harold se tourna vers Eskil.

— Je vais avoir besoin de toi et Svike. J'ai quelque chose d'assez risqué à te demander.

Eskil hocha la tête, peu importe la requête, il accepterait. Harold avait beau s'être endurci, il sentit sa bouche devenir pâteuse à l'idée des mots à venir.

— J'aimerais que Svike fasse office de bélier, qu'il défonce portes. C'est un cornebrute, il est puissant, il devrait réussir à les abattre assez rapidement. Les guerriers vous protégeront d'un mur de bouclier et les archers vous couvriront.

Eskil resta un instant silencieux, faisant douter Harold. Finalement peut-être allait-il faire machine arrière.

— Très bien, on va s'en charger. Svike a la peau dure, ne t'en fais pas Harold, on va réussir.

— Il faut que les dragonniers attaquent aussi, intervint Élia. Sinon ils risquent de concentrer toute leur force sur Svike. On doit distraire les balistes.

— C'est trop dangereux, répliqua Eskil. On réussira à passer avec Svike.

— Elle a raison.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harold d'être effaré. Pendant un instant il se demande même s'il n'avait pas halluciné. La phrase venait d'être prononcée par son père. Cet homme qui détestait de tout son être les dragons.

— Le plan est bon concéda Stoïck, mais ces satanées armes vont ne faire qu'une bouchée des hommes formant le mur de bouclier.

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter, pour lui mieux vaut des dragons que des hommes…_

Harold devait cependant reconnaître que lui et Élia n'avaient pas tort. S'il voulait voir Svike détruire les portes, il devait lui en donner les moyens.

— Lara, va informer les membres de la Garde Noire qui dirigent les groupes de dragonniers. Ils doivent être prêts à attaquer au signal. Informe également la seconde armée. Qu'ils agissent de la même manière.

Lara se frappa le poing sur le cœur et commença à avancer vers sa dragonne.

— Lara… Seulement les dragonniers, pas la Garde Noire… dit Harold le cœur lourd.

Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il venait d'ordonner à ses amis d'envoyer des dragonniers au combat, à la mort pour certains d'entre eux, tout en restant à l'écart. Haut dans le ciel pour superviser. C'était un sentiment horrible, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La Garde Noire était bien trop dégarnie à cause de Thorkell, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre le moindre membre.

Le départ de la jeune fille marqua le départ des opérations. Stoïck et Hagbard s'éclipsèrent pour organiser leurs hommes. Eskil et Svike s'approchèrent d'Harold.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on va détruire ces portes en moins de deux.

— Faites attention à vous, répliqua Harold en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— On s'en sort toujours ! Profitez du spectacle ! s'exclama Eskil avant de s'éloigner avec son dragon pour rejoindre les chefs.

Harold le regarda partir, puis il alla se placer au meilleur endroit possible pour voir sans gêner. Il resta là à attendre, le regard rivé sur les murailles ennemies, entouré d'Élia et de leurs dragons. La jeune fille se rapprocha au plus près de lui.

— Tout va bien se passer Harold, lui murmura-t-elle.

Une corne résonna. Stoïck et Hagbard passèrent en courant à la tête de leurs hommes. Eskil et Svike au centre de la formation.

— Vas-y Krokmou.

Le furie nocturne leva la tête et projeta dans le ciel un tir de plasma. L'instant d'après, alors que les guerriers arrivaient à portée de tir des balistes, les dragons tombèrent du ciel pour fondre sur les murailles.

Harold serra les poings, les cris de rage des guerriers et des dragons résonnèrent dans l'air. Bientôt suivis par celui des blessés et des mourants. Un déluge de feu se déversa sur la pierre et la chair, une pluie de flèches heurta les boucliers et les corps. Des soldats brûlèrent. Des soldats chutèrent. Rien n'échappait à la fureur des hommes et des dragons. Jamais Harold ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

Il en avait fait la promesse aux chefs de clans. Rester à l'écart de la bataille pour pouvoir mener la suivante. Il devait rester vivant pour le bien de tous. Une décision dont les conséquences dépassaient son imagination. À chaque guerrier qui tombait, à chaque dragonnier qui s'écrasait il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Élia recouvrit de sa main valide l'un de ses poings dans un geste de soutien silencieux.

— Je devrais être avec eux.

— Je sais… mais tu l'as dit, nous devons nous préserver pour la capture de Dagur. Tu as pris la bonne décision Harold. Bientôt ce sera à nous de jouer notre rôle.

Élia avait raison, il le savait, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il vit Svike et Eskil protégés de tout côté par un mur de bouclier atteindre les portes. Sous l'assaut des dragons, les défenses ennemies avaient temporairement diminué d'intensités. Les coups de boutoir résonnèrent. Les hommes sur les murailles tentèrent de renverser la situation, ils jetèrent pierres et eau bouillante. Le claquement des balistes vibra de nouveau dans l'air. Hommes et dragons perdirent la vie. S'ils ne passaient pas bientôt, ils devraient se replier. Harold ne pouvait l'accepter, il était à deux doigts de renier toutes ses promesses pour leur porter main forte. Élia serra plus fortement sa main, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.

Le bruit de métal se vrillant et du bois éclatant en morceaux se répandit. Le temps d'une brève seconde, le temps sembla se figer. Les cris cessèrent, les armes stoppèrent leurs courses, puis tout s'accéléra. Les portes cédèrent. Les hommes hurlèrent de rage, d'espoir et de peur. Les guerriers du nord et de la Coalition s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche, se répandant telle une marée implacable. Décimant au prix de leur sang les effectifs ennemis.

— Oui ! s'exclama Harold.

Il se précipita vers Krokmou.

— Harold attend ! C'est trop dangereux, il pourrait rester des balistes !

— Je dois m'assurer que l'assaut continue ! Les dragonniers doivent immédiatement attaquer la seconde muraille avant que l'ennemi ne se réorganise ! Il faut également s'assurer que la seconde armée a passé le mur !

— Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à fai…

Élia n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Harold avait décollé.

* * *

Harold regarda avec colère et compassion les hommes à genoux devant lui. Tous ne méritaient pas ce sort, certains n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils étaient alignés sur la place centrale du village, les mains sur la tête. Attendant le bon vouloir de ce guerrier à l'armure ténébreuse, accompagné du pire des dragons, ce vil enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre.

La fumée des feux qui s'étaient déclarés lors de la conquête du bastion ennemi obscurcissait le ciel. Les pertes avaient été lourdes pour Harold, mais raisonnables d'un point de vue stratégique. Une part des choses difficiles à faire, mais c'était son rôle de chef.

— Harold.

L'intéressé tourna la tête. Eskil avait un peu de suie sur le visage, du sang sur son armure, mais il allait bien. Il revenait avec les rapports qu'il avait demandés.

— Alors ?

— Les dernières poches de résistances ont été anéanties et on a capturé leur chef. On a également commencé à fouiller les bâtiments à la recherche d'informations.

— Et pour les feux ?

— Les chefs ont envoyé des hommes les éteindre. Ils s'occupent de sécuriser la zone.

— Parfait, on va pouvoir se servir de cette île comme base arrière et y laisser les blessés quand on partira. Au fait, Eskil…

— Oui ?

— Beau travail. Sans toi et Svike, on n'aurait jamais réussi.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

— C'était plus que cela et tu le sais.

— Harold a raison, intervint Élia.

Le jeune homme sembla mal à l'aise, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un dragon se posa à toute vitesse non loin d'eux. Par réflexe, tous portèrent leur main à leur épée avant de se détendre.

— Eldrid…

Harold s'arrêta à peine sa phrase commencée. Il venait de voir, à travers les trouées formées dans la fumée, une volée de dragonniers se diriger vers le large.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Des navires…


	41. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40**

 _Des navires…_

Était-il possible qu'il se soit trompé du tout au tout ? Il avait supposé que l'espion ne transmettrait aucune information pour ne pas se compromettre ou au pire que les défenses des îles auraient été renforcées, mais peut-être avait-il fait erreur.

Et si Drago savait ? S'il venait pour tuer les têtes pensantes de l'armée lui faisant obstacle ?

 _Réfléchis Harold ! Ne te laisse pas emporter ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi nous attaquer alors que nous venons de prendre une île fortifiée ? Nous avons assez d'hommes et de dragons pour tenir des semaines, largement de quoi laisser le temps à la flotte resté à Beurk d'intervenir. À moins… À moins d'avoir prévu de nous attaquer pendant notre assaut, mais il est arrivé trop tard…_

— Harold ? Harold ?

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux se fixant de nouveau sur la réalité. La grande majorité des hommes avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel et l'horizon. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées, imaginant le pire. Tous attendaient ses ordres. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas écouté la fin du rapport d'Eldrid. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il en réalité que d'une patrouille ou de navires attirés par les fumées des feux.

— Excuse-moi Eldrid, je t'écoute. Combien y a-t-il de navires ?

La jeune fille à la chevelure de feu se trouvait à moins d'un mètre devant lui. Des mots commencèrent à se former, elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain l'un des prisonniers hurla. Non pas de douleur, mais d'un cri de rage pure. En une fraction de seconde il se releva, heurta violemment Eskil qui tomba au sol, puis il fonça sur Harold. La moitié d'une flèche en main, prêt à le poignarder de sa pointe acérée. Les soldats, distraits par le ballet de dragonniers, ne réagirent que trop tard.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Harold fit voler sa main vers son épée, mais il sut au moment même où il entamait son geste qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide. Non sans ironie il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous les sermons qu'on lui avait faits sur l'importance de rester à l'écart du danger. Il avait beau essayer, celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter.

Élia réussit à dégainer son épée, de sa main valide elle en asséna un coup au niveau de la hanche de leur ennemi quand il passa à côté d'elle. Il vacilla, grogna de douleur, mais ne tomba pas. La sueur coulait sur son front, ses yeux reflétaient sa folie. Il continua de charger. Harold vit du coin de l'œil Krokmou délaisser Australe qu'il avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tôt pour se précipiter dans sa direction. Lui non plus n'arriverait pas à temps. Il ne pouvait tirer sans risquer la vie d'Harold ou celle de leurs amis.

Le soudard arriva à moins d'un mètre. Harold se prépara à se battre pour sa vie. À son propre étonnement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur, il avait tellement côtoyé la mort ces derniers temps qu'elle était devenue une part de lui. À cette idée, l'esquisse d'un sourire prit forme sur son visage.

Il vit un reflet métallique étincelant, une lame lui frôla la joue. Il crut tout d'abord que son ennemi venait de le rater, puis il comprit. L'homme lâcha la flèche, dans un acte désespéré il porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il était trop tard, une dague y était plantée. Il s'effondra par terre, le sang coulant par flot de sa blessure. Harold se retourna. Eldrid semblait presque aussi étonnée que lui. Elle n'en menait pas large, elle avait dû se demander jusqu'à la dernière seconde si elle toucherait Harold ou le prisonnier.

Harold s'approcha d'elle, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— Merci Eldrid.

— Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te…

— Tu m'as sauvé Eldrid, répliqua Harold sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Derrière eux, Eskil s'était remis debout. Il était rouge de colère, son épée en main, il invectivait violemment les gardes chargés des prisonniers. N'hésitant pas à les traiter de tous les noms. Une bonne dizaine de soldats avaient accouru pour renforcer la sécurité et mater toute tentative de révolte. Eldrid se dégagea pour aller récupérer sa dague et abréger les souffrances de leur ennemi. Ce en quoi il ne vit que miséricorde. La mort n'était plus une effroyable ennemie, mais plutôt une douce amie dont il avait appris à cerner chaque contour.

Krokmou vint donner un coup de tête à Harold, lequel lui répondit d'une caresse sur la tête.

— Tout va bien mon grand.

Krokmou continua de le regarder, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans son regard.

— Je vais bien. Eldrid m'a sauvé, le rassura Harold en se mettant face à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Élia scruta une dernière fois les prisonniers puis elle s'approcha d'Harold en rengainant son arme. Lequel se tourna pour lui faire face.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir failli à son devoir.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien.

— Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à l'arrêter, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

Harold porta une main à son menton et lui releva la tête.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Élia.

Il la fixa un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Elle lui sourit faiblement, Harold fit de même en hochant la tête, puis il se tourna vers Eldrid. Elle revenait vers lui sa dague essuyée du sang de leur ennemi et remise au fourreau. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle prit la parole, laissant de côté le récent incident pour se concentrer sur le plus important. Elle savait se montrer aussi froide que lui quand il le fallait. Don et malédiction de ceux qui côtoient par trop souvent la faucheuse.

Harold s'en rendait compte, la guerre l'avait endurcie, les sacrifices l'avaient changé. Au point où il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir la pire version de lui-même. Pourrait-il redevenir celui qu'il avait été quand tout serait terminé ?

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment ou plutôt il n'y croyait plus, la guerre et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies, la perte de ses amis, lui avaient enlevé ses illusions. Il ferait le nécessaire pour ne pas laisser gagner Drago, en espérant ne pas finir comme lui, mais tout avait un prix. Les Dieux avaient ainsi fait le monde et on ne pouvait négocier avec eux. Celui de la victoire serait à la mesure de l'enjeu.

— Il y a deux navires. Ils sont encore trop loin pour en distinguer les emblèmes. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller à leur rencontre pour voir si nous devons les accueillir en amis ou en ennemis.

 _Donc ce n'est pas un assaut. Peut-être une patrouille ou alors… Astrid…_

Sans laisser le temps à Élia ou à Eskil de protester, il monta avec célérité sur le dos de Krokmou, lequel décolla immédiatement. Il sentait toute la fébrilité et l'espoir de son ami. Derrière eux les dragonniers de la Garde Noire chargés de sa protection se mirent en branlent, courant à leur dragon dans une vaine tentative de rattraper Harold. Rares étaient les dragons capables de concurrencer Krokmou en termes de vitesse. D'autant plus qu'Harold ne semblait pas décidé à les attendre.

 _À Hel les consignes de sécurités ! Même quand je les respecte, il vient à moi, on ne va quand même pas essayer de m'assassiner une deuxième fois en quelques minutes._

— Allons-y Krokmou ! Les autres nous rattraperont !

Krokmou n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier une seconde de plus. Il donna la pleine mesure de son nouvel aileron, fendant la fumée à toute vitesse pour en sortir l'instant d'après. Il repéra aux loin deux points noirs qui se rapprochaient, toute une escouade de dragonniers à mi-distance, haute dans les cieux, prête à intervenir. Il fonça vers celle-ci. Derrière eux, Harold pouvait entendre les rugissements des dragons de ses amis qui essayaient de les rattraper.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'escouade, c'est à peine s'ils ralentirent, laissant tout juste le temps aux dragonniers de comprendre les ordres criés par Harold.

— Avec moi ! Vers les navires !

Le chef de l'escouade, un membre de la Garde Noire, n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'Harold était déjà réparti. Leur laissant le soin de le rattraper.

À l'approche des navires, Harold les reconnut tout comme les emblèmes sur les voiles. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de Skeids, un mot de l'ancienne langue venant désigner ces grands navires de guerre auquel Harold avait couplé des dragons. Mais le plus important était les symboles sur les voiles, ils représentaient le nord. Son premier réflexe fut de demander à Krokmou d'aller s'y poser, mais au dernier moment il se retint. À la place il lui intima de s'élever afin d'être hors de portée de possibles balistes.

Son cœur avait beau être plein d'espoir, il se devait de se montrer pragmatique et d'écouter sa raison. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège.

 _Ils étaient partis avec quatre navires… Il n'y en a là que deux, mieux vaut se méfier…_

De longues secondes passèrent, laissant le temps à ses amis de le rejoindre.

— Tu aurais dû nous attendre Harold ! s'exclama Élia en venant se positionner à sa droite.

— Il n'y a que deux navires et nous sommes hors de portée…

— Et ils portent les emblèmes du nord, intervint Eskil en se positionnant sur sa gauche.

Le reste des dragonniers attendait derrière prêt à exécuter le moindre des ordres d'Harold.

— Ça ne veut rien dire Eskil ! Tu le sais ! Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège ! protesta Élia.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Krokmou fixa le navire en grognant, prêt à l'anéantir au besoin.

— Tout doux Krok, tout va bien se passer.

 _Je l'espère…_

— On va être fixé dans un instant, répliqua Eskil.

Un dragonnier venait de décoller de l'un des navires. Il se dirigeait vers eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Harold se détendit. Il portait une armure reconnaissable entre toutes. Celle de la Garde Noire. Son Mille-Tonnerres aux couleurs de l'océan vint se placer face à Harold.

— Protecteur ! salua-t-il en se frappant le poing sur le cœur.

Harold lui rendit son salut tout en cherchant à se souvenir de son nom. Il avait beau connaître tous les membres de la Garde Noire, c'était principalement Thorkell qui s'occupait d'eux. Il ne les côtoyait pas tous avec la même assiduité. Sans oublier l'augmentation considérable du nombre de personnes gravitant autour de lui dernièrement. De quoi faire oublier à n'importe qui un prénom.

Le dragonnier avait de fins cheveux de jais, une cicatrice sur le nez et un regard perçant. Il avait son nom sur le bout de langue. Plus il essayait de s'en saisir plus il avait l'impression qu'il lui échappait. Le silence dura, le dragonnier sembla se demander s'il devait prendre la parole, puis d'un seul coup Harold se souvint.

— Baldwin.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus fidèles soutiens de Thorkell.

— Thorkell est sur le navire ? Astrid et Alrik également ?

Baldwin se tendit légèrement à l'évocation des deux derniers prénoms, laissant présager le pire à Harold. Il sentit la peur l'étreindre, mais aussi une émotion plus dangereuse, de la colère.

 _Thorkell n'aurait pas dû partir, s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose…_

— Le Protecteur t'a posé une question, prononça durement Eskil. Ta petite excursion t'a lessivé le cerveau ou quoi ?!

Eskil était toujours aussi énervé par les derniers événements, il semblait prêt à saisir toute occasion de se défouler. Le dragonnier avait seulement mis un peu de trop de temps à répondre, il ne méritait pas de telles remontrances. Pourtant, pendant un bref instant Harold ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Eskil n'avait pas raison.

 _Thorkell lui aurait-il ordonné de ne rien dire ? Baldwin pourrait-il lui être plus loyal qu'à moi ?_

Il n'avait jamais osé se poser ce genre de questions ni même les imaginer. L'idée qu'un espion puisse se trouver parmi ses proches le faisait douter, s'interroger sur ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Aussi rapidement que possible, il tenta de chasser ces pensées.

— Je vais régler ça directement avec Thorkell, répliqua Harold. Allez mon grand, allons-nous poser.

Krokmou plongea, ils foncèrent vers le navire dont un large espace avait été dégagé par les marins afin d'accueillir plusieurs dragons. Krokmou se posa. Harold en descendit. Il entendit des dragons se poser derrière lui. Élia et Eskil à coup sûr, et très certainement Eldrid.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il salua rapidement les marins, qui tous, avaient arrêté de travailler en le voyant arriver. Il se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine dont la porte était ouverte. Un membre de la Garde Noire dont il avait oublié le nom montait la garde devant.

 _Donc c'est ainsi… Moi qui pensais que tu m'attendrais sur le pont. Qu'as-tu à me dire Thorkell que les autres ne doivent pas entendre ?_

Le garde le salua du salut traditionnel quand il passa devant, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Harold avança. Aucune torche ou chandelle n'avait été allumée, la lumière du jour passant à travers les quelques fenêtres de la cabine était largement suffisante. Thorkell se trouvait en plein milieu, le dos tourné, habillé de son armure aussi noire que l'ébène, les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau.

— Harold…

— Thorkell.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Harold. Il avait le visage fermé, les traits tirés. Il était déterminé. Harold n'en fut pas étonné, au fond de lui il savait depuis longtemps, depuis cette invraisemblable idée de mariage qu'il finirait par avoir une discussion difficile avec son ami.

— Où est Astrid ? Et Alrik ?

À l'extérieur, un nuage vint cacher brièvement l'éclat du soleil. La pièce s'assombrit, durcissant les traits de Thorkell et scellant par la même la suite de leur discussion. Reflet de leur état d'esprit. Il ne s'agirait pas de joyeuses retrouvailles. Leur dernier échange avait beau remonter à des semaines, cela ne changerait rien. Harold avait survécu, au contraire de bien d'autres, c'était suffisant. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en parler.

— C'est donc cela ta première question. Où est Astrid ? demanda Thorkell avec une pointe d'agacement. Si tu veux savoir, je ne sais pas, elle et Alrik sont partis de leur côté. J'ai donné la direction qu'ils ont prise aux dragonniers qui sont venus nous chercher. Ils les retrouveront. Mais dis-moi Harold, toi qui as mis si longtemps à admettre tes sentiments, si aujourd'hui tu devais faire un choix entre elle et le Nord, qui choisirais-tu ? le mit au défi de répondre Thorkell.

Harold serra légèrement les poings, énervé par les événements de la journée. Un sentiment amplifié par l'attitude de Thorkell. Il faisait montre d'une sereine détermination, mais sa voix trahissait un esprit vindicatif.

 _Pourquoi Thorkell ?! Pourquoi agir ainsi ?_

— Et si toi tu devais choisir entre Eldrid et le Nord ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harold.

Une part de lui l'implorait de rester calme, mais son état d'esprit l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les remontrances de Thorkell. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il retournait dans son esprit les décisions de son ami. Pour Astrid et Alrik, il pouvait comprendre. Thorkell en revanche, il avait fait un choix inconsidéré et dangereux. Une décision dont Harold avait subi les conséquences.

— Il n'est pas question de moi Harold, je ne suis pas le Protecteur. Tu l'es.

— Tes décisions ont également des conséquences Thorkell, répliqua Harold avec irritation.

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et de m'éloigner de cette idée absurde de mariage.

— Et pour cela tu devais emmener la moitié de ce qu'il reste de la Garde Noire ?! s'énerva Harold.

Thorkell se crispa, perdant de plus en plus son calme.

— Tu m'as mis à la tête de la Garde Noire Harold. J'en avais le droit. Tu étais sur Beurk, en sécurité, protégé par toute une armée ! N'est-ce pas toi qui disais ne pas vouloir mettre en danger tes amis, ne pas vouloir de notre protection ?!

— Je t'ai mis à la tête de toute la Garde Noire ! Pas de la moitié ! Tu aurais dû rester sur Beurk ! J'étais dans le coma, tu aurais dû t'occuper des dragonniers et des chefs ! Nous nous sommes fait attaquer, j'avais besoin de la Garde Noire ! Sans moi le Nord ne gagnera pas !

Harold avait presque crié les derniers mots, ne se rendant compte que trop tard que ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant bruyamment se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend crier depuis le pont !

Les deux garçons jetèrent à peine un regard à la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu. Sûrement avait-elle été envoyé par leurs amis en raison de sa relation avec Thorkell et se sa proximité avec Harold.

— C'est donc ainsi que tu te vois, moi qui pensais te connaître… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces dernières semaines et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. J'ai essayé de te trouver des excuses, de ne pas y penser, mais je n'ai pas réussi à chasser cette idée. Au contraire. Tu as beau nous être venu en aide il y a près de deux ans…

— Je vous ai sauvé ! Je vous ai unifié !

— Et tu as causé de la souffrance ! La famille d'Eskil a été décimée par tes décisions ! La sœur d'Élia est morte ! Vald, Finn, Lise sont morts ! Raina est morte ! Je me suis senti coupable, je pensais que c'était ma faute, ils faisaient partie de la Garde Noire, mais en m'éloignant j'ai réalisé qu'à chaque fois nous avons suivi tes plans ! Tes plans Harold ! Toujours et encore ! À chaque fois ils se sont avérés être des fiascos ! Ne vois-tu pas que Drago est comme toi, il anticipe tes actions !

— Thorkell ! s'insurgea Eldrid. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ?!

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il continua le ton montant de plus en plus.

— Et cette idée de mariage ! As-tu idée des répercussions pour moi et Eldrid. Je l'aime et nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble parce que tu as décidé de chercher, encore une fois, un plan compliqué ! Il te suffirait d'avouer la vérité ! De toute façon les chefs ont besoin de l'alliance, désormais plus que jamais, et si tu as vraiment peur des conséquences, tu n'as que me remplacer ! Marie-toi avec Astrid ! Après tout tu es le Protecteur du Nord ! On ne peut espérer une meilleure alliance, non ?! Il serait peut-être temps de voir les choses en face Harold !

Eldrid regardait tour à tour Harold et Thorkell. Elle semblait complètement perdue, ne comprenant pas comment les deux personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus pouvaient en être arrivées là. Comment ils pouvaient se balancer de telles absurdités, comment Thorkell pouvait dire de telles choses. C'était bien plus complexe que cela et il le savait.

Leur amitié les avait forgés, elle avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir intervenir, dire quelque chose, mais elle se sentait paralysée. Elle avait peur de venir envenimer encore plus la situation.

Les deux amis se regardaient avec colère et détermination. Aucun des deux ne reviendrait sur sa position. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans leur état.

— Tu es démis de tes fonctions.

La phrase avait été dite avec un calme froid, tel un couperet. Contrastant avec l'ambiance sulfureuse qui avait régné dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant.

— Harold, attends, tenta Eldrid en s'approchant de lui. Tu es énervé, vous avez besoin de vous calmer tous les deux. Réfléchis à ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harold la coupait.

— C'est tout réfléchi. Tu n'es plus à la tête de la Garde Noire Thorkell.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune contestation. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte flanqua sur son passage. Sur le pont tous le regardèrent sans rien dire. Son expression était suffisante pour faire craindre le pire à n'importe qui.

— Élia, tu es désormais à la tête de la Garde Noire !

Il jeta un regard aux dragonniers qui avaient accompagné Thorkell. Le faisant peser lourdement sur Baldwin.

— Vous obéissez désormais à Élia, ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers Krokmou. Tout le monde en selle ! Nous partons !

Les dragonniers se regardèrent dans un silence de mort.

— Vous avez entendu, en selle ! cria Élia non sans une pointe de doute.

Sous l'impulsion de la jeune femme, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dragons. À la porte de la cabine, Thorkell et Eldrid apparurent. Cette dernière fit un pas avant d'être retenue par la main de l'ancien chef de la Garde Noire. La dure réalité de la situation s'imposa à elle, son regard se mit à voler d'Harold à Thorkell. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Harold sentit son cœur s'éteindre à l'idée qu'il ne verrait peut-être jamais une telle émotion dans les yeux de la personne habitant son cœur.

Eldrid se rapprocha de Thorkell, sa main se posa sur sa joue, son regard plongea dans le sien, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Elle l'embrassa longuement, il tenta de la retenir, elle s'écarta. Thorkell lui murmura quelques mots dont Harold ne put saisir le sens. Elle lâcha sa main, recula de quelques pas, le regarda une dernière fois puis elle se détourna pour se diriger vers son dragon.

Elle venait de faire son choix.

Elle avait choisi le Nord.


	42. Chapitre 41

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et j'en profite pour vous poser une petite question. Est-ce que des passages d'un autre point de vue que celui d'Harold ou Astrid, par exemple Thorkell / Élia ou autre, vous intéresserait ?**

 **Review: Jackie-Chan: Salut ! Je me permets de te répondre ici vu que tu lis aussi Dragon Noir, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre directement puisque tu n'as pas de compte sur le site. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et je suis heureux de voir que mes histoires te plaisent :) En ce qui concerne ''Pour toi'' ce n'est pas abandonné, plutôt en pause, dès que j'aurais un peu de temps je la terminerais :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

Harold était couché dans l'herbe, les yeux tournés vers le firmament et ses milliers de points lumineux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit si ce n'est de temps à autre l'écho fugace d'une exclamation ou le rugissement d'un dragon. L'épaisse forêt qui bordait la clairière où il se trouvait n'était pas suffisante pour occulter totalement la vie nocturne du camp.

Dans peu de temps, le soleil se lèverait et ils quitteraient l'îlot sur lequel ils étaient venus s'installer après la prise de l'île d'Ospig. Ils allaient enfin s'en prendre à Dagur. Mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui restait un peu de temps.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la conversation dont il ne pouvait chasser le souvenir. Thorkell. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Il était le premier ami qu'il s'était fait en arrivant dans le nord. Ils avaient tout surmonté ensemble. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit.

 _Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le Protecteur du Nord. J'ai tout fait pour créer un monde meilleur. Comment peut-il m'en vouloir ?_

Harold sentait la rancune imprégner ses pensées. Certes la proposition d'alliance par mariage acceptée par Hagbard leur pourrissait la vie, mais il n'était pas le seul responsable. Si Thorkell et Eldrid n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leur relation, le problème ne se serait pas présenté.

 _Il est autant fautif que moi et il ose me le reprocher. J'ai tenté de résoudre toute cette histoire en minimisant les conséquences. Comment peut-il être d'aussi mauvaise foi ?_

Si Hagbard revenait sur sa parole, cela pourrait créer un conflit avec les chefs de la Coalition, mais si en plus on venait à apprendre que son fils et héritier était impliqué, qu'il avait menti, la faute lui reviendrait. La honte d'avoir failli à contrôler son fils rejaillirait sur son honneur et celui de sa famille.

 _Sans compter l'accord passé sur les dragons. Tout mon travail serait réduit à néant._

Son poing se serra sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était en train de se déliter autour de lui.

 _Je dois absolument parler à Astrid. Je dois savoir. Si elle… alors oui… même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre, l'idée de Thorkell pourrait fonctionner. Cela résoudrait le problème. L'un parmi tant d'autres._

De nouveau ses yeux et ses pensées s'égarèrent sur la voûte céleste. Il chassa ces pensées. Son poing se décrispa. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il tourna son regard vers son ami, couché à tout juste un mètre de lui. En le voyant ainsi, si paisible, il sentit de la tristesse étreindre son cœur.

 _Tu es bien le seul sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Toi au moins tu ne me trahiras pas. Je ne mérite pas une telle confiance, j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs…_

— Krok…

La voix d'Harold était pleine de remords. Le dragon le regarda, la tête penchée, avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Un contraste saisissant avec ses trois balafres et son oreille à moitié déchiquetée. Si Harold sentit d'abord monter en lui le désir de se détourner, il se retint. Il devait affronter la souffrance qu'il avait causée sans quoi il ne pourrait aller de l'avant.

— Je m'excuse Krokmou, pour tout…

Krokmou grogna avec douceur, faisant comprendre à son ami l'inutilité de tels regrets. À ses yeux il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

 _Voilà pourquoi les dragons valent mieux que nous autres vikings._

Harold le regarda avec reconnaissance et conviction. C'était même plus que cela. De la foi. Une foi envers son ami dont rien ne pourrait venir ébranler la force. Il était bien au-delà de ce que tout homme pouvait espérer. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il lui devait des explications.

— J'y tiens. Après la bataille sur l'île des dragons, nos amis disparus… quand je me suis réveillé, que je t'ai revu… Tes blessures, c'est ma faute.

Harold détourna un instant le regard pour le porter sur les étoiles, songeant à ses prochains mots.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à l'accepter, pas réellement. Aujourd'hui encore cela me hante. Je n'arrivais pas à te regarder et quand j'ai su combien de nos amis nous avions perdu, je me suis éloigné. J'ai mis de la distance entre toi et moi. J'avais peur, je n'étais pas moi-même. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé par mon attitude.

Krokmou se rapprocha d'Harold. Il le regarda de toute sa hauteur, contrarié de voir son ami s'en faire autant pour lui. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'un moment d'égarement ne pouvait venir saper leur relation. Jamais rien ne le pourrait.

Krokmou se laissa tomber sur Harold, sa tête posée sur son torse, à tout juste quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Ce n'est pas possible Krok, tu as encore pris du poi…

Harold n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il vit le regard espiègle du dragon. Rapidement il tenta de se dégager, mais il était trop tard. Krokmou lui donna un premier coup de langue assez léger puis rapidement ils se firent plus nombreux.

— Krok… non… arrête… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Harold tenta de se dégager, de repousser Krokmou. Celui-ci l'emporta avec lui et ils firent un roulé-boulé.

— Dragons et vikings redevenus ennemis ! Voyons voir qui va gagner ! s'exclama Harold en se retrouvant au-dessus de Krokmou.

L'instant d'après le dragon le fit basculer et de nouveau il le gratifia de quelques coups de langue.

— Arrête Krok… tu sais que ça ne part pas !

Harold avait beau se débattre son ami ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Il tenta de s'échapper sans succès. En désespoir de cause il se laissa totalement aller contre le sol, vaincu.

— Tu as gagné, tu as gagné Krokmou !

Krokmou se redressa fier de lui.

— Pas la peine d'en faire autant Krok, on est que tous les deux, personne n'a rien vu.

 _Et heureusement. J'imagine bien la tête des chefs s'il voyait le redoutable Protecteur du Nord recouvert de bave de dragon…_

— Hum, hum...

 _C'est pas vrai._

Harold hésita. Il regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et Krokmou dans sa position altière, toujours aussi heureux de sa prestation, puis avec réticence il tourna la tête.

Il laissa s'échapper un léger souffle de contentement en voyant ses deux gardiens. Avec eux il ne risquait rien. Un sourire prit forme sur son visage en songeant qu'il s'était cru assez discret pour leur faire faux bon. Il avait pensé être seul avec Krokmou, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

Lara et Ralf se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire de la situation.

— Il est déjà l'heure ?

— Le soleil va se lever, répondit Lara.

Harold tourna la tête vers l'Est. La forêt lui cachait la vue, mais déjà il pouvait voir une faible lueur apparaître. La jeune guerrière avait raison. Le temps était passé bien trop vite. Harold tendit une main pour qu'on l'aide à se relever. Ralf s'en saisit et le tira vers lui.

— On va réussir.

— Je l'espère Ralf, je l'espère…

Il aurait voulu être plus rassurant, avoir la conviction de ses paroles, cependant il doutait. Rien n'était jamais simple.

Accompagné de ses deux protecteurs et de Krokmou, Harold prit la direction du camp. L'îlot n'était pas très vaste. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle Dagur n'avait pas ordonné d'y placer le moindre avant-poste malgré sa proximité avec son île. Une aubaine pour Harold et ses alliés.

En à peine quelques minutes, ils traversèrent l'épaisse couverture végétale pour se trouver dans le camp.

Des tentes de toiles et de peaux avaient été installées en rangs serrés, des sentiers récemment créés sinuant entre elles. Tous les guerriers étaient déjà debout, la plupart habillés et armés de pied en cape. Seule une poignée de retardataires se trouvait encore autour des marmites à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

 _Ou leur dernier repas…_

L'odeur de la nourriture et des feux de bois s'élevait dans l'air, mélangé à l'âcreté de la sueur de ces fiers combattants. Il s'agissait là des meilleurs guerriers des chefs, la majorité de l'armée étant restée à bord des navires au large.

Tandis qu'il foulait le sol de terre battue en direction de la plage et de la tente de commandement, Harold entendit les premiers ordres être donnés. Les chefs de régiment beuglaient à leurs hommes de se regrouper, houspillant ceux qui dans la précipitation commettaient des erreurs.

Rapidement les feux s'éteignirent. Quelques guerriers se pensant à l'abri des regards s'envoyèrent une dernière rasade dans le gosier avant de rejoindre leurs frères d'armes. Harold ferma les yeux sur de tels agissements. Il garda une allure mesurée, envoyant un message clair. Il était maître de lui et tout se déroulait comme prévu. Ce n'était quasiment rien, mais déjà suffisant pour rassénérer les hommes.

Des régiments entiers passèrent à côté de lui d'une légère foulée.

Le sol se changea en galets crissant sous la semelle de ses bottes. Ici pas un brin de sable, seulement de la pierre noire. Comme si le mal émanant de leur ennemi tout proche s'était répandu jusque sous leurs pieds. C'était irrationnel, mais Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir leur adversaire comme une plante vénéneuse se répandant, corrompant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Le meilleur moyen pour s'en débarrasser étant de la couper à la racine.

 _Et cela commence aujourd'hui._

Harold arriva sur une grande aire spécialement dégagée pour l'atterrissage des dragons. Il s'arrêta un instant, humant le vent frais de l'océan. Il y avait autour de lui une véritable fourmilière. D'un côté l'océan et leur flotte vers laquelle se dirigeait les guerriers, et de l'autre le centre de commandement.

Harold en prit la direction. Deux gardes à l'armure noire, éclairés par de grands braseros, en protégeaient l'entrée. Ayant mieux à faire qu'assister à la réunion qui allait suivre, Krokmou décida d'aller rejoindre un groupe de dragons en plein repas non loin.

Harold sourit du spectacle.

— Protecteur ! le saluèrent les deux membres de la Garde Noire.

Il était arrivé devant la tente. Il salua d'un signe de tête les deux dragonniers.

— Soren. Oswald. Vous allez bien ?

— On est prêt à aller leur mettre une raclée ! répondit Soren.

Harold lui serra brièvement l'épaule, accompagnant son geste d'un hochement de tête. C'était bien son intention. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Oswald.

— Eskil t'attend à l'intérieur.

— Et les chefs ?

— Ils ne sont pas encore là.

— Faites-les entrer dès qu'ils arrivent.

Ses amis acquiescèrent tandis que Lara et Ralf prenaient placent à leurs côtés. Harold poussa le battant en toile et entra dans la tente.

Elle était trois fois plus grande que celle d'un simple soldat. De grands piliers de bois venaient soutenir la toile afin de permettre de s'y tenir debout. Des lanternes y étaient accrochées venant éclairer le vaste espace sans crainte d'y mettre le feu. Une grande table en bois prenait la majorité de la place, une carte des îles en son centre, maintenue en place par des figurines de vikings et de dragons aux quatre coins.

Eskil se trouvait devant, absorbé par son étude. Harold se rapprocha, en entendant ses pas son ami se retourna.

— Harold.

La voix d'Eskil était lasse, ses traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux.

— Eskil… tu as l'air fatigué.

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil.

— Tu n'es pas le seul, fit Harold en venant s'appuyer contre la table.

Ses yeux couraient sur la carte, observant chaque relief, chaque coup de pinceau lui ayant donné vie.

— Alors, le plan… Tu t'es décidé ? On va utiliser les informations du prisonnier ?

— C'est le mieux qu'on a. Tu as des doutes ?

— Je ne connais pas ton plan, j'ai seulement vu la carte qu'il t'a dessinée.

— Mais tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un piège ?

Depuis sa conversation avec Thorkell, cette idée n'avait cessé de tourner dans son esprit.

 _« Drago est comme toi, il anticipe tes actions »_

Il ne pouvait oublier cette phrase de Thorkell.

— Un piège ? Non. Comment ? Il aurait fallu que Drago prévoie tout depuis le début. Les beurkiens ont capturé le prisonnier il y a des mois. En plus, de ce que j'ai compris les informations récupérées sur Ospig concordent. Ne t'en fais pas, on va réussir.

Eskil se voulait rassurant. À le voir si confiant, Harold esquissa un sourire, chassant de son esprit ses sombres pensées.

— Tu as raison. On va réussir.

— Oui. Tout va fonctionner comme prévu… Au fait, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

— Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

— Difficile à dire. On a fini d'étudier les documents pris sur l'île d'Ospig. Il semblerait que tu aies de la concurrence, fit Eskil avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

— De la concurrence ?

— Apparemment les hommes de Drago craignent moins le Dragon Noir qu'un groupe qu'ils appellent les Dragons de Sang. Ils attaqueraient leurs îles, ne laissant derrière eux que sang et cendres.

— On sait qui ils sont ?

— Malheureusement non. J'aurais bien aimé. Les avoir dans notre camp serait avantageux.

 _Oui. Même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord sur le fait de ne pas faire de quartier, avoir de tels combattants avec nous pourrait être utile._

— Si tu apprends autre chose les concernant, je veux que tu m'en informes tout de suite.

Eskil hocha la tête.

— Et est-ce que tu as des informations sur l'autre chose que je t'ai demandée ?

Son ami fit une grimace, il semblait hésiter entre parler et ne rien dire.

— J'ai une piste, mais je dois encore vérifier une information. D'ailleurs j'aimerais ne pas assister à la réunion…

 _Ce serait donc l'un des chefs…_

C'était la seule option. Des membres de la Garde Noire à participer, il ne pouvait imaginer la moindre traîtrise, et ce malgré les désaccords récents. Harold sentit néanmoins un frisson le saisir face à cette infime possibilité.

— D'accord.

— Il y a autre chose, fit Eskil avec une mimique de contrariété. Eldrid m'a transmis un rapport. On aurait repéré des parties de la flotte de Drago.

 _Eldrid lui a transmis… J'imagine qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thorkell, elle préfère m'éviter pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle a fait un choix difficile._

— Des parties ?

— Drago a dû séparer sa flotte en plusieurs unités, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi on ne la trouvait pas.

— C'est risqué comme méthode. Je suis un peu étonné. Où sont-elles ?

— Pour celles qu'on a repérées, elles se trouvent le long de la ligne de front. On dirait qu'elles attendent. Prêtes à fondre sur les îles dont on a le contrôle.

 _Si elles attaquent toutes en même temps…_

— … on ne pourra pas tout défendre.

— À moins de disperser nous aussi notre flotte.

Harold s'était penché sur la carte, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, tentant de visualiser la situation et la position des forces.

— Ce sera notre seule solution Harold.

— Au risque de faire le jeu de Drago.

Eskil fit la moue, il n'était pas convaincu.

— Il n'en sera pas plus avantagé. Mais on ferait mieux d'attendre, la bataille d'aujourd'hui risque de tout changer.

— Hmm… tu as sûrement raison.

Harold se redressa, délaissant la carte. À l'extérieur on entendait les exclamations des chefs. Ils arrivaient pour la réunion.

— Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit tout à l'heure, fit Eskil en s'approchant de la sortie.

Il s'arrêta une main posée sur le battant en toile, puis tourna la tête vers Harold.

— J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi avoir démis Thorkell et choisi Élia ? Je sais que vous vous êtes disputé, mais tu devais vraiment en arriver là ?

— J'ai dû choisir Eskil. Entre le devoir et l'amitié. Il avait abandonné la Garde Noire et ce qu'il a dit… je… Je devais le faire.

— Et Élia ?

 _On dirait qu'il est déçu ou… jaloux ? Il voulait le poste…_

— Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Eskil, si Thorkell était mon bras droit, Élia a toujours suivi. Elle s'occupait de la Garde Noire quand Thorkell était absent. Si on peut dire ainsi, elle faisait office de bras gauche. Le poste lui revenait. Tu aurais été excellent aussi, mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi ailleurs.

Eskil resta silencieux un instant. Il hocha la tête et prit la parole non sans laisser une pointe de déception s'échapper.

— Elle fera du très bon travail. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi. Tu peux compter sur moi, je trouverais.

Eskil se détourna et sortit de la tente. Harold alla se placer de l'autre côté de la table, face à l'entrée. L'instant d'après la toile s'écarta de nouveau pour laisser entrer ceux qu'il attendait.

— Prenez place, dit-il en les invitant à s'approcher de la table.

Il y avait trois chefs du nord, Hagbard, Ditwin et Leif. Plusieurs membres de la Garde Noire, Thorkell, Élia et Eldrid. Suivis de cinq chefs de la Coalition de Beurk, Stoïck à leur tête, et si Harold avait bonne mémoire, Godfred, Dankrad, Karl et Olrik.

Armure de cuir et cotte de mailles. Épée ou hache. Tous étaient parés au combat. Harold leur laissa le temps de s'installer tranquillement. Élia vint s'installer à sa droite, serrant brièvement sa main pour l'assurer de son soutien. Thorkell quant à lui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Rien d'étonnant après leur dernière conversation.

Harold sortit de l'une de ses poches un parchemin qu'il entreprit de déplier sur la table, utilisant des figurines de bois pour le maintenir à plat.

Tous les yeux présents se braquèrent dessus, ne surprenant guère Stoïck, Hagbard et les trois membres de la Garde Noire qui l'avaient déjà vu. Il s'agissait d'une carte détaillée de l'île de Dagur avec le rajout du croquis fait par le prisonnier. Fruit du travail de ses éclaireurs.

Une île vaste, autrefois prospère, et aujourd'hui à la botte du lieutenant le plus sanguinaire de Drago. Bénéficiant d'un port fortifié, surmonté d'un village ou plutôt d'une forteresse désormais qui n'avait rien à lui envier. Des balistes, d'épais murs de pierre et des portes renforcées. Un enfer en devenir pour leurs hommes.

— Donc on prend ces pleutres par-derrière si je comprends bien ! s'exclama Ditwin en détaillant la carte du regard.

Il était visiblement pressé de partir au combat. Rien de bien étonnant pour ce viking au physique imposant et dont les bras étaient couturés de cicatrices.

— Pas exactement. Moi et une partie de la Garde Noire on passera par-derrière, répondit Harold.

Il désigna le croquis posé sur la table.

— Si la première partie de l'île est plutôt plane avec de grands espaces et des champs, ce n'est pas la même chose de l'autre côté. Le chemin passe par un ravin. Il est étroit et sinueux. On devra se poser avec les dragons sur la plage et y aller sans eux. Il semblerait que certains passages soient à peine praticables pour un homme.

— On ferait mieux d'envoyer une partie de l'armée pour les prendre en tenaille, intervint Karl en observant la carte.

Harold secoua la tête.

— C'est trop risqué. Il faudrait faire venir des navires, on se fera repérer et il faudra trop de temps pour faire passer une force importante par ce chemin.

— Il a raison, fit Stoïck.

Comme à chaque fois, Harold fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles venant de son père. Il lui en voulait toujours et en même temps il espérait le voir faire le premier pas. Demander pardon. Mais en cet instant, le commentaire était purement pragmatique et Harold laissa tomber de tels espoirs.

Stoïck avait le regard rivé sur le plan, certainement avait-il compris où Harold voulait en venir.

— Vous allez passer par-derrière, là où personne ne vous attend, pour capturer Dagur et tuer ses lieutenants. Les navires même tirés par des dragons étant plus lents, vous y serez avant nous. Quand on arrivera, on attaquera. On devra d'abord s'occuper du port, mais sans chefs ils seront désorganisés et vous aurez une diversion pour vous enfuir avec votre prisonnier.

— Hmm… il semblerait que cette décision-là soit la bonne, déclara Hagbard avec une œillade lourde de sous-entendus en direction d'Harold.

 _Thorkell a dû lui parler. Forcément… la direction de la Garde Noire est un poste important. Les autres chefs risquent d'y voir une perte de confiance de ma part en lui et son clan. Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas encore venu m'en parler… à moins qu'il attende la bataille d'aujourd'hui… La Garde Noire est ma création, mais si Thorkell venait à accomplir un exploit ou s'il arrive quelque chose à Élia… Il pourrait tenter de m'imposer son choix devant les chefs…_

— Par tous les Dieux, oui ! Aujourd'hui nous allons leur porter un sacré coup ! s'exclama Stoïck, coupant court aux pensées d'Harold.

Tous les chefs semblaient être d'accord. Aucun ne prit la parole pour s'y opposer. Harold qui avait craint de devoir s'expliquer abondamment ou de les voir demander un assaut massif était plus qu'heureux du résultat. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ce n'était pas tant son plan qui avait dû les convaincre que les récentes pertes. Comparée à Ospig, l'île de Dagur était encore bien plus fortifiée. Un argument de poids qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'exprimer.

— Dans ce cas on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le soleil ne se lèv…

Harold n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. À l'extérieur des exclamations s'élevèrent suivi du bruit caractéristique des ailes de plusieurs dragons en train de se poser.

Immédiatement tous portèrent leur main à leur arme, prêt à dégainer au premier signe de combat. Aucun dragonnier n'était attendu. Harold sentit un frisson glacial mêlé d'appréhension lui parcourir l'échine. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il craignait, c'était de voir Drago se servir des dragons. Pour l'instant il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais ce moment ne saurait tarder. Harold redoutait les actions qu'il devrait alors commettre.

— Il doit s'agir des nôtres, commenta Thorkell. Sinon on aurait déjà entendu le choc du métal et des cris.

À n'en pas douter il avait raison et tous se détendirent.

Un faible espoir naquit dans le cœur d'Harold. Sans plus attendre, il contourna la table, se dirigea vers la sortie, repoussant au passage le battant de la tente. Le reste de leur petite assemblée à sa suite.

À l'horizon la faible lueur avait pris un peu plus d'intensité. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour mettre en œuvre son plan, mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéta Harold. Il n'y avait plus un son.

Les rares soldats encore présents étaient ceux qui montaient la garde ou qui resteraient sur l'îlot. Aucun d'eux ne faisait un bruit. Sur la grande place se trouvant face à la tente de commandement se trouvaient six dragonniers aux mines fatiguées et déterminées. Ils étaient sales, leur équipement usé, quelques cicatrices apparentes. Les semaines passées avaient dû être rudes pour eux, mais au moins ils semblaient en bonne santé.

Un élan de joie emplit le cœur d'Harold en les voyant, mais cela fut rapidement tempéré par une émotion plus sombre. De la terreur. Il pressentait ce qui allait suivre.

Krokmou vint le rejoindre, se plaçant à ses côtés, conscient de la tension présente dans l'air. En temps normal il se serait certainement précipité vers les nouveaux venus pour venir les accueillir, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Les chefs s'étaient rapprochés. Stoïck ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Les yeux exorbités, ses poings se serrant compulsivement.

Un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage.

Harold n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. En son sein se déchaînait une tempête d'émotions et de doutes. Il risquait une nouvelle fois de choisir entre son devoir et son cœur.

— Ce ne serait pas l'une des tiennes Stoïck ? demanda Olrik d'un ton courroucé.

Il avait le regard fixé sur une jeune guerrière aux cheveux blonds et au regard azur. Une main sur un dragon vipère, ne laissant aucun doute sur la relation les liant, l'autre tenant fermement une hache ayant vu des jours meilleurs.

 _Astrid… Pourquoi leur révéler ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

Non loin d'elle, à seulement quelques pas, se trouvait Alrik. Le visage dur, une main tenant la poignée de son épée, prêt à la sortir de son fourreau si besoin. Derrière chacun d'entre eux se tenait deux membres de la Garde Noire, dans une position qu'Harold connaissait bien.

 _Deux pour Alrik. Deux pour Astrid. Ils la suivent, ils sont prêts à se battre pour elle…_

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Si elle le voulait, un mot, et ils combattraient. C'était comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la Garde Noire. Une situation d'autant plus dangereuse. Les minutes suivantes allaient être cruciales. Si cela dégénérait, s'ils intervenaient alors la Garde Noire serait engagée, Harold serait engagé et par extension le Nord.

 _À moins que les chefs me retirent leurs soutiens._

— Olrik à raison ! s'exclama Karl. Je l'ai déjà vu à tes côtés ! Tu nous as caché que les tiens montent des dragons ! C'est une trahison Stoïck !

À ces mots l'imposant chef de Beurk et de la Coalition s'empara de sa hache à double tranchant et tourna son regard furieux vers l'auteur de telles paroles.

— Mesure tes mots Karl ! Tout chef et ami que tu es, je n'accepterais pas que l'on souille ainsi mon honneur !

Ni Karl ni personne n'osa répliquer. Au contraire, certains effectuèrent même inconsciemment un pas en arrière face à la force hargneuse des paroles de Stoïck. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. On le savait loyal dans ses alliances. Féroce dans les combats. Le traiter de traître était la plus grande des erreurs.

— Alors c'est elle qui t'a trahi ! Une sanction doit être prise ! trancha Olrik.

 _Nous y voilà. Même au seuil d'une bataille importante, ils ne peuvent mettre leurs petits jeux politiques de côté. Ils sont désespérants… Mieux vaudrait que Stoïck agisse avec mesure s'il ne veut pas que cette journée se termine avant même de commencer._

Son regard se fixa dans celui d'Astrid, s'emprisonnant l'un l'autre. Elle était heureuse de le voir, il était heureux de la voir. Elle était fatiguée, mais toujours prête à se battre. Il le savait au fond de lui, il ne pourrait rester à l'écart. Sa raison avait beau lui martelait qu'il devait protéger le Nord, son cœur se faisait plus fort.

 _Mais si j'interviens, alors une nouvelle fois je perdrais tout. Je vois déjà les conséquences. Pour conserver l'alliance et avoir une chance de gagner la guerre, les nordiens me destitueront, ils me banniront. Seule restera peut-être la Garde Noire…_

Par ce simple contact visuel, Harold tenta de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le temps était venu. S'ils survivaient tous deux à cette nouvelle épreuve, il lui parlerait.

Elle hocha la tête à son intention, puis elle prit la parole.

— Chef, je ne vous ai pas trahi ! J'ai suivi mon cœur sans jamais oublier Beurk ! J'ai toujours agi dans notre intérêt ! C'est juste que… Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus me cacher. Les dragons ne sont pas nos ennemis !

Sa voix cristalline avait résonné avec force et honnêteté. Ne laissant personne indifférent.

— Cela ne change rien Astrid… fit Stoïck d'une voix légèrement apaisée, mais non pour le moins tranchante. Ta… relation avec ce dragon est suffisante. Tu nous l'as caché. Tu me l'as caché, et les Dieux savent quoi encore ! Une sanction doit être prise et elle le sera ! s'exclama Stoïck en regardant les autres chefs.

Harold n'aurait su dire si son père était convaincu de ses paroles ou s'il agissait ainsi seulement parce qu'Astrid lui avait forcé la main. En tout cas ses prochaines paroles seraient déterminantes. Il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel acte de rébellion sans quoi il risquait de perdre toute son influence au sein de sa Coalition.

 _Astrid… Si tu avais attendu d'être en comité restreint, sans autre force politique que celle de Beurk alors peut-être…_

Harold songea à ce moment que c'était ce que lui avait tenté. Jamais il n'en oublierait le résultat catastrophique.

 _J'étais son fils et il s'est quand même saisi de son arme. Finalement, elle a peut-être fait le bon choix._

Stoïck se retourna vers Astrid. Imperceptiblement les guerriers en noir se trouvant derrière elle se rapprochèrent.

De la colère, mais aussi de la déception apparurent sur le visage de Stoïck. Dans un silence quasi religieux il regarda pendant quelques secondes cette jeune femme dans laquelle il avait placé tant d'espoirs, puis tel le couperet du bourreau s'abattant il prononça la sanction.

— Astrid Hofferson, tu es banni à jamais de Beurk ! Il t'est interdit d'y revenir sous peine de mort !


	43. Chapitre 42

**Chapitre 42**

 _Bannie…_

Tout aussi acéré que la lame de sa hache, ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit d'Astrid avec la dureté de l'obsidienne, lacérant son esprit de sa signification. Elle souffrait. Mais pas de cette douleur vous faisant vous recroqueviller sur vous-même ou vous agiter en tous sens. Non. Une douleur libératrice.

S'en étaient fini des mensonges. Terminé cette idée absurde de mariage. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être elle-même.

À son propre étonnement, elle se sentait soulagée. De tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé c'était le plus troublant. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, elle en aurait presque souri. Seule l'en empêchait l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa famille et ses amis.

 _Pas sur Beurk en tout cas._

Son île lui manquerait, c'était une certitude. À cette pensée son cœur se serra. Elle y était née, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme son foyer. Elle avait fait tellement pour la préserver, la protéger que la sanction en était d'autant plus douloureuse, mais elle tentait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

 _Ils pourront toujours venir me voir… mais où ?_

C'était la grande inconnue. Les nordiens allaient-ils l'accepter ou lui refuser leur hospitalité par crainte des conséquences sur l'alliance après la scène qui venait de se produire ? Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi jusqu'à ce point et elle sentait désormais une angoisse sourde prendre forme dans sa poitrine.

 _S'ils refusent de m'accueillir, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je ne vais quand même pas errer seule. J'aurais peut-être dû me montrer moins impulsive…_

Dès l'instant où elle avait appris le plan d'Harold, le savoir en forme, à la tête d'une armée, prêt à en découdre avec l'un des plus importants lieutenants de Drago, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle avait foncé sans plus de réflexions ni prendre le temps de remercier les dragonniers venus les chercher. À cette idée elle se sentit légèrement honteuse, revoyant dans son esprit leurs visages harassés de fatigue. Les pauvres n'avaient pas dû avoir un instant à eux. Afin d'accomplir la volonté d'Harold, ils avaient sans aucun doute donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et c'était à peine si elle leur avait montré de la reconnaissance. Si elle les revoyait, elle se promit de leur faire ses excuses. Ils méritaient au moins cela pour avoir permis à leur petit groupe d'arriver à temps.

Tout au long du trajet elle s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarios sur la manière dont elle devait agir, pesant le pour et le contre sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis. Se révéler, faire profil bas, ne rien dire, aller voir Stoïck seule, rencontrer Harold en premier… Elle avait tout examiné jusqu'à l'exaspération, choisissant au dernier moment, en arrivant au-dessus de l'îlot d'abandonner toute idée de plan. Poussée par un élan de rage, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir quitte à en payer le prix.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les mensonges et les faux semblants. Ils risquaient chaque jour leur vie, si les Dieux la rappelaient à eux elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Elle connaissait les risques et ses chances. Sur Beurk les choses étaient claires, tout acte pouvant relever de la trahison entraînait l'exclusion du clan ou la mort dans les cas les plus graves.

Elle avait parié que Stoïck n'irait pas au-delà du bannissement. Pas avec Alrik et une partie des membres de la Garde Noire à ses côtés. Elle s'était liée avec eux, elle avait obtenu leur fidélité, pour Alrik cela allait au-delà. La mort de Raina les avait rapprochés. Il était devenu son ombre tout comme elle était devenue la sienne. Ils se battaient de concert, se soutenant tant dans l'âpreté des combats que dans la quiétude leur faisant suite. Elle en était venue à apprécier le surnom que leur avaient donné les soldats.

Les Dragons de Sang.

Un duo dont le nom commençait à faire ombrage au Dragon Noir. C'était puéril, mais elle en tirait de la fierté. Elle redoutait seulement de voir la réaction d'Harold quand il apprendrait le sillage de mort qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Elle le savait, il était le seul capable de lui faire ressentir des remords. C'était uniquement lorsqu'elle pensait à lui que sa conscience se rappelait à elle.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. L'un de ses protecteurs avait disparu, lui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Toute une palette d'émotions pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il avait été à la fois terrifié à l'idée d'une sanction bien pire, mais aussi soulagé et fier de sa décision de mettre fin aux mensonges.

Stoïck ne l'avait pas non plus quitté des yeux. La colère et la déception avaient disparu pour laisser place à une émotion bien plus étonnante. Des regrets ou peut-être des doutes, c'était difficile à dire. Astrid n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son chef ou plutôt devait-elle dire son ancien chef désormais, se montrer expressif, si ce n'est sa rage lors des combats. Rendant tout cela difficile à interpréter.

Bien entendu elle lui en voulait, mais en même temps elle n'était plus une enfant et elle était loin d'être bête. Elle lui avait forcé la main en se présentant ainsi devant tous les chefs, en le mettant devant le fait accompli. S'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait il aurait perdu le soutien d'une partie des membres de sa coalition. Il ne pouvait se le permettre et elle en avait conscience. Pour autant, elle n'en restait pas moins perplexe.

 _Il doit avoir compris qu'il n'y aura plus d'alliance par mariage. Je ne fais plus partie de son clan, je ne suis même plus beurkienne… Au moins ça aura un avantage, cette histoire absurde est terminée._

Astrid ne pouvait imaginer autre chose. Stoïck était un viking fier, l'un des plus grands tueurs de dragons, il était impensable qu'il puisse avoir changé.

 _À moins… Aurait-il pris une décision différente si je lui avais parlé en tête à tête ou… seulement en présence d'Harold ? S'en serait-il servi pour essayer de renouer avec lui ?_

S'il s'était montré compréhensif, sans nul doute qu'Harold aurait voulu comprendre, il aurait fait un pas vers son père. Stoïck n'était pas du genre à demander pardon, mais passer par des moyens détourner lui correspondait plutôt bien. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir la manière ambiguë dont il pouvait réagir en présence de son fils, au point qu'elle se demandait désormais si elle n'avait pas loupé une occasion de les aider à se réconcilier. Pire, si elle ne venait pas de creuser bien malgré elle un fossé encore plus grand entre eux.

— Je pense que… commença Olrik.

Les traits de Stoïck reprirent leur dureté. Astrid sentit Kirsten et Galen se raidirent, prêt à toute éventualité. Depuis le moment où Alrik les avait placés sous ses ordres, ils étaient devenus pour elle l'équivalent des protecteurs d'Harold. Elle avait su gagner leur amitié et leur loyauté, s'il le fallait ils se battraient pour elle.

— C'est une sanction plus que suffisante ! s'exclama Harold en se tournant tout d'abord vers les chefs, interrompant par là même Olrik, avant de regarder de nouveau Astrid. Si tu le souhaites, tu es la bienvenue dans le nord. Tu as su t'y faire des amis…

À cet instant, comme si un signal avait été donné, les membres de la Garde Noire du petit groupe d'Astrid se rapprochèrent d'elle, ne laissant aucun doute sur le message à en tirer. Ceux qui contesteraient cet état de fait auraient à faire à eux.

— Nous serons heureux de t'accueillir dans le nord ! termina Harold avec un signe de tête à son attention.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Les chefs du nord n'iraient pas à l'encontre de leur Protecteur, il ne fallait pas y compter, pas en public tout du moins malgré la réticence manifeste qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de certains d'entre eux. Seule restait la réaction de la Coalition.

— La sanction a été proclamée, les Dieux en ont été témoins, il n'y a plus rien à dire ! s'exclama Stoïck. Il est temps d'y aller si nous voulons mettre en œuvre notre plan !

Il était clair qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à tout ceci. Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers les navires. Passant à côté d'Astrid il ne lui accorda ni un regard ni un mot, seule une légère hésitation put se faire sentir. Après un temps de flottement, les chefs de la Coalition, mais également ceux du nord lui emboîtèrent le pas. À la surprise d'Astrid et d'Alrik, Thorkell suivit le mouvement, accompagnant son père vers le large, laissant derrière lui Eldrid qui semblait en proie à un véritable dilemme.

Pendant un instant, Astrid crut que la jeune guerrière aux cheveux de feu le rattraperait, mais à la place elle soupira comme si tout était déjà acté. Certainement s'étaient-ils mis d'accord.

 _Mais alors pourquoi semble-t-elle si partagée sur l'attitude à suivre ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant notre absence._

Bientôt il ne resta plus que les membres de la Garde Noire sur la grande place. Tous les chefs s'étaient éclipsés. Krokmou fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha d'Astrid pour venir la saluer tandis que les membres de son petit groupe allaient échanger quelques mots avec leurs amis.

— Alors, mon beau, comment vas-tu ?

Malgré les événements, Astrid tenta de garder un ton bon enfant. Krokmou lui répondit d'un grognement joyeux. Elle lui octroya quelques caresses, puis voyant du coin de l'œil Harold arriver, il se détourna pour aller converser avec Tempête.

De nouveau le regard d'Astrid se fixa dans celui d'Harold. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle lui sourit un peu tristement. Elle ne pouvait faire guère mieux en ces circonstances. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Elle se souvenait des dernières paroles de Raina. Ne pas abandonner. Elle voulait lui faire honneur, pourtant rien ne sortait, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Une part d'elle lui criait d'évincer sa rivale, d'écarter par tous les moyens la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, mais une autre, une petite portion de son cœur et de sa raison se souvenait des récits qu'on lui avait fait. De son passé, de son histoire. Sa sœur était morte, sa famille l'avait bannie, il ne lui était resté qu'Harold. Elle avait souffert au point de craindre d'être repoussée, abandonnée une nouvelle fois.

Cela n'excusait en rien son comportement, mais Astrid le savait, à sa place elle aurait sûrement agi de la même manière. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle n'intervenait pas, que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. La seule et unique raison était, paradoxalement, le guerrier tout de noir vêtu dont elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Elle avait beau détester Élia, être capable de tuer sans pitié ses ennemis, faire souffrir Harold était au-delà de ses capacités.

Elle en était convaincue, lui et Élia étaient ensemble. Si elle parlait, rien de bon n'en sortirait. Sans compter qu'elle avait donné sa parole.

— Astrid ?

Harold la regardait toujours, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Il semblait extrêmement tendu.

— J'aimerais te parler, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Autour d'eux, leurs compagnons discutaient à voix basse, tous prêts à partir au moindre signal. Les dragons devaient le sentir, ils semblaient impatients de s'élancer dans les cieux.

Astrid ne connaissait pas le plan, elle avait cependant assez d'expérience pour être certaine que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

— On ne devrait pas plutôt se mettre en route ? On pourra parler sur le chemin.

Elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de discuter avec Harold, mais son esprit guerrier lui réclamait de se rendre au combat, de déverser toute la colère qu'elle retenait sur leurs ennemis. Faire couler le sang.

— Je veux te parler en privé. C'est important… S'il te plaît…

Il semblait tellement tendu. Astrid ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Poussée par son instinct et ses sentiments dont elle ne pouvait exprimer la teneur, elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils se dirigèrent sous les regards de la Garde Noire vers la tente de commandement. Avant de l'atteindre, Élia intercepta Harold en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Astrid.

— Harold, on doit y aller si on veut accomplir le plan.

— Assure-toi que la Garde Noire soit prête à partir. C'est ton rôle désormais. J'en ai pour un instant.

 _Son rôle ? Pourtant c'est Thorkell qui… Il l'a remplacé pour mettre Élia à sa place. Il n'a quand même pas fait ça juste parce qu'ils sont ensemble ?! Ça ne lui ressemble pas._

Le ton d'Harold était redevenu ferme, sans avoir à le dire clairement il venait de donner un ordre à la jeune guerrière. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, voyant le regard intransigeant d'Harold elle sut que c'était peine perdue. Elle soupira et recula. Le doute se lisait sur son visage, mais il y avait également une étrange trace d'espoir.

Au même moment Lara arriva d'une légère foulée. Sa respiration était rapide, elle avait dû courir pour accomplir la mission confiée par Harold. Elle prit un instant pour respirer puis se tourna vers Harold.

— Tiens, dit-elle à Harold en lui tendant un objet assez grand enveloppé dans un tissu blanc. C'était là où tu me l'avais dit.

— Merci.

Harold prit le paquet, il écarta le battant de toile de la tente et d'un geste il invita Astrid à y entrer.

La jeune fille ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre y entra pleine d'appréhension. Elle y découvrit une grande table en bois, plusieurs figurines y reposant, des lanternes accrochées aux piliers. Elle avança de quelques pas. L'air empli de l'odeur de la mer mélangée à celle du suif. Elle déposa sa hache contre le pied de la table.

Harold la rejoignit, tenant des deux mains le paquet amené par Lara. Il faisait face à Astrid, toujours quelque peu hésitant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu ainsi.

 _Il me stresse à agir ainsi._

— Tiens c'est pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant le paquet.

Astrid s'en saisit, il pesait son poids tout en étant plus léger que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Sous ses mains elle sentait le tissu épais enveloppant ce qui ressemblait à un manche dont l'une des extrémités était assez imposante.

 _Est-ce que ce serait…_

— Vas-y, déballe-le.

Sans se faire prier, Astrid le déposa rapidement sur la table et commença à déballer le cadeau. Révélant petit à petit un pommeau en fer de Gronk représentant une tête de dragon vipère, suivit d'une hampe recouverte sur la première partie par un cuir aussi noir que la nuit avant de laisser place à du bois de chêne recouvert de gravures. Rien que cela était magnifique, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tête. Une lame à double tranchant tout en fer de Gronk sur laquelle se dessinait un savant mélange d'arabesques et de scènes où vikings et dragons combattaient côte à côte.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en comprenant pourquoi Harold avait été si tendu.

— Elle… elle est magnifique… dit-elle en caressant l'arme d'une main.

— Elle est pour toi. Tu m'en avais demandé une, tu t'en souviens ?

 _Bien sûr. Comment oublier ?_

C'était un autre temps, sur cette île, son refuge, il n'y avait eu qu'eux. Si elle avait su à l'époque…

— Merci !

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard légèrement humide. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle intention de sa part. Son cadeau la réjouissait tout en la faisant souffrir. Il lui faisait vivre une véritable torture en agissant ainsi. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il la repousse. Elle s'était promis de ne pas se mettre en travers du chemin d'Élia, préférant se plonger dans les affres du combat pour oublier et voilà qu'il venait lui rappeler à quel point il était difficile d'être en sa présence sans pouvoir lui faire part de ses sentiments.

 _Mais je me suis aussi promis de mettre fin aux mensonges, de ne plus avoir de regrets. Peut-être que je devrais…_

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Harold se rapprocha d'elle. Son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Astrid sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur battre la chamade. Elle aurait pu détailler chaque trait de son visage, chaque grain de sa peau. Elle percevait sa peur et son audace, elle sentait son odeur. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir, elle était tétanisée. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité, puis sans prévenir la distance les séparant se combla. La main d'Harold lui caressa le visage. Sans même y penser, sa bouche s'entrouvrit naturellement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Harold l'embrassait.

Son cœur s'emballa, ses pensées disparurent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Pourtant, elle le savait, c'était mal. Il était avec Élia. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire, sa conscience lui ordonnait de le repousser, mais ses mains s'y refusaient. Elle avait toujours voulu cet instant. Ses sentiments embrasèrent son corps, refoulant dans un coin de son esprit sa conscience. Elle se laissa aller. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ces brèves secondes volées à l'horreur de la guerre.

Une exclamation s'éleva à l'extérieur. La voix de sa rivale donnant ses ordres à la Garde Noire lui parvint. D'instinct, poussée par sa fierté et son honneur, Astrid repoussa Harold.

Elle ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Il la regardait le regard fuyant, étonné et peiné par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à tout autre chose. Elle venait de tuer ses espoirs. Il baissa les yeux, un soupir désespéré s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle en percevait encore le goût, exaltant ses pensées enfiévrées, mais plus pour très longtemps. Il s'estompait, emporté par l'odeur déplaisante du suif qui se répandait d'autant plus que les chandelles fondaient. Elle songea que si elles avaient été en cire cela aurait été plus agréable. Une pensée totalement incongrue en cet instant, mais Astrid était totalement perdue et son esprit partait en tous sens.

 _Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais il est avec Élia, je ne pouvais pas…_

Sa conscience et son âme étaient en proie à une lutte acharnée. D'un côté, la parole donnée, son honneur, sa fierté, et d'un autre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur.

— Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Toi et…

Astrid ne termina pas sa phrase, les paroles prononcées par Alrik il y a bien longtemps venant résonner tel un gong dans son esprit. Lui rappelant à quel point les humains peuvent être mesquins entre eux.

 _Et s'il avait raison ? Si… si je m'étais trompé… Aurais-je été assez bête pour tomber dans un nouveau mensonge ? Ne voyant que ce que je redoutais plutôt que la vérité._

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre son courage à deux mains, à lui poser la question quand d'un seul coup le battant de la tente s'ouvrit. Harold ne détourna pas pour autant les yeux, il continuait de la regarder. On pouvait voir au fond de ses prunelles toute l'intelligence dont il était capable se mettre en action. Essayant de comprendre là où Astrid avait voulu en venir, la raison de sa réaction. Ses traits se modifièrent, son visage se durcit. Il venait d'avoir l'intuition de toutes les manœuvres les ayant menés à ce dénouement.

— Désolé de vous déranger, intervint Eskil. Il va falloir y aller et Harold… je dois absolument te parler, c'est important. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

Harold détourna enfin le regard, le reportant sur son ami.

— C'est à propos…

— Oui.

— Astrid, je… je suis désolé je dois y aller. Toi et moi, il faudra qu'on ait une conversation après la bataille, dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Il ne comptait pas en rester là. Astrid sentit son cœur faire un bond. L'espoir qu'elle avait eu quelques instants auparavant commençait à prendre consistance.

 _Finalement Alrik avait peut-être raison. Si je me suis fourvoyée, si Élia m'a trompée, Harold voudra sûrement mettre les choses au clair et ensuite… ensuite… Mais je devrais lui poser la question. Et si j'étais encore en train de me tromper, de laisser mon espoir prendre le pas sur la réalité ?_

Encore légèrement déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle n'en eu pas le temps. Harold hocha la tête à son intention, puis il sortit aux côtés d'Eskil.

 _Idiote, tu viens de louper ton occasion !_

Astrid s'empara avec précipitation de sa toute nouvelle hache, laissant l'ancienne derrière elle. Elle sortit rapidement de la tente. À l'extérieur, les dragonniers se dirigeaient avec célérité vers leurs dragons.

— Alors ?

Astrid tourna immédiatement la tête, Alrik était là, fidèle à lui-même dans son armure noire couturée d'éraflures et de traces de lames ayant échouées à la percer. Malgré la fatigue et les batailles, ses yeux noisette perçants et ses cheveux mi-longs jouant avec le vent lui donnaient un certain charme. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Honnête et fidèle. Astrid comprenait pourquoi Raina avait pu en tomber amoureuse.

 _Elle me manque tellement…_

Doué à la hache, capable de prouesses à dos de dragons. Elle était la seule en laquelle elle avait réussi à trouver son égal. Pas qu'elle déprécie les autres, loin de là, mais parmi les jeunes femmes de son entourage il n'y avait qu'elle à avoir réussi à prendre véritablement place dans son cœur. Elle était devenue son amie, une confidente. En cet instant elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, mais c'était impossible. Elle était morte, elle avait chuté. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à y croire.

Malgré tout cela Alrik se tenait là, à ses côtés, cachant au monde à quel point il souffrait.

— Il m'a embrassé, répondit Astrid avec le début d'un sourire triste.

Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. En quelques semaines il était devenu son ombre tout comme elle la sienne. À se battre ainsi de concert, ils en étaient venus à tout connaître de l'autre.

— Tu lui as enfin dit.

— Non… j'aurais dû. À la place j'ai tout fait foirer.

— Tu dois lui dire. Je te connais Astrid, j'ai combattu à tes côtés. Ensemble nous avons frôlé la mort, nous avons fait des choses que je préférerais oublier.

Il fit une pause. Astrid sentit qu'il n'avait pas terminé alors elle attendit.

— Il ne me reste que la vengeance, mais toi… Raina n'aurait pas voulu te voir agir ainsi. Tu peux encore obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Tu ne dois pas abandonner.

Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse, il avait le regard fixé au loin. Deviner ses pensées n'était guère difficile.

— On a prévu de se parler après la bataille. Je crois qu'il compte mettre les choses au clair avec Élia, enfin... j'espère. Dans tous les cas je ne compte pas abandonner ni Harold ni toi.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, légèrement étonné. Elle était encore capable de le surprendre.

— Raina n'aurait pas non plus voulu te voir agir comme nous le faisons. Je t'aiderais à terminer cette guerre et à faire ton deuil. Peu importe le prix. Après tout, nous sommes les Dragons de Sang, partenaires jusqu'à la fin. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tomber.

Alrik ne prononça aucun mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pas entre eux. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec reconnaissance, puis ils tournèrent leur regard vers leur chef dont ils attendaient tous l'ordre.

Harold et Eskil étaient côte à côte, un peu à l'écart. Une main posée sur Krokmou, Harold écoutait Eskil. Il parlait à voix basse, sans grandes effusions ni gestes qui auraient permis de deviner la teneur de leur discussion.

Astrid était bien incapable d'entendre la moindre parole, mais le simple fait de voir Harold pâlir à peu plus à chaque mot suffisait à faire naître en elle une angoisse sans nom. Elle avait beau avoir côtoyé la mort, tué et mutilé des hommes, voir Harold si affecté était bien plus impressionnant. Il avait subi tant d'épreuves. Trahi, banni, blessé. Paria parmi les siens, puis l'équivalent d'un chef si ce n'est plus. Supportant la lourde responsabilité de tout un peuple. Il avait toujours su cacher sa peur, mais là on aurait dit qu'il avait été touché en plein cœur.

Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne, essayant de refouler ses émotions derrière un masque, mais c'était déjà bien assez pour qu'Astrid le remarque.

— La nouvelle doit être mauvaise… Tu as une idée Alrik ?

— Aucune, ça ne servirait à rien. On est parti depuis trop longtemps, on n'a pas assez d'informations, on pourrait s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Le Nord perdu, Beurk assiégée, tout comme il pourrait s'agir d'un dragonnier ayant trop bu qui aurait tenté d'attaquer l'île à lui tout seul. Pas la peine d'essayer de deviner, Harold nous en parlera sûrement bien assez tôt.

— Enfin, dans un cas comme dans l'autre on serait dans la mer… commença à marmonner Astrid.

Alrik l'interrompit d'une tape sur l'épaule, se dirigeant l'instant d'après vers son dragon.

— C'est le moment, on y va !

En effet Harold faisait signe à tout le monde de se mettre en selle. Son visage ne laissait plus paraître aucun trouble, il avait retrouvé son habituel flegme, seule une trace d'énervement et de rage restait dans son regard.

Les dragonniers en noir obéirent immédiatement, montant avec célérité sur leur dragon. Astrid se précipita vers Tempête.

— Écoutez moi tous ! s'exclama Harold depuis le dos de Krokmou. Ceux dont les noms ne seront pas cités ne viendront pas avec moi lorsque nous arriverons à l'île. Feront partie de mon groupe : Élia, Eskil, Eldrid, Alrik et… Astrid.

Il avait eu une légère hésitation en prononçant son prénom, mais Astrid ne pouvait lui en vouloir. À voir les regards des membres d'élite composant cette garde prestigieuse, elle devinait clairement leurs pensées. Elle avait beau avoir passé un peu de temps parmi eux, elle était la fille venue d'un autre clan, pire, elle avait été bannie pour trahison, ne faisant même pas partie de la Garde Noire et voilà qu'elle se faisait attribuer un rôle central en allant au combat avec leur Protecteur et la fine fleur de leurs compagnons. Il n'y avait qu'un pas pour que le mot favoritisme ne soit prononcé.

— Les autres vous resterez en éclaireurs, hors de vue et vous rejoindrez les chefs et les dragonniers pour l'assaut, continua Harold.

— Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu es le Protecteur, on devrait rester avec toi ! demanda l'un des guerriers.

— Faites-moi confiance ! Nous avons un plan ! Pour le réaliser j'ai besoin d'un groupe réduit, mais vous aurez tous un rôle crucial ! Vous serez à la tête des dragonniers, le fer de lance de l'assaut, aujourd'hui la Garde Noire fera honneur à sa réputation !

Les membres de la Garde se frappèrent le point sur le cœur, déterminés et pleins d'espoirs. Ils avaient une confiance totale en Harold.

— Allons-y !

Les dragonniers décollèrent. Astrid sentit Tempête s'élancer. Elle avait hâte de combattre, hâte de voir la fin de la bataille afin de pouvoir enfin dire à Harold ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était décidée, qu'il mette ou non les choses au clair avec Élia, elle ne laisserait plus passer sa chance.

 _À Hel l'honneur et la parole donnée ! Il est hors de question que je le perde !_

Son discours l'avait galvanisé, faisant se coupler une véritable ferveur au maelström d'émotions qu'elle avait à son égard. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se mentir et de faire passer ses principes avant tout. À l'écho de cette pensée, une petite voix vint résonner dans son esprit. _Pourquoi attendre ?_ _Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Jamais bataille n'est certaine, profite du moindre instant…_

La voix parlait d'or, les accents de la sagesse et de la vérité vinrent s'instiller dans l'esprit d'Astrid. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître la justesse des mots, lui faisant immédiatement changer de plan.

 _Elle a raison, dès qu'on aura un instant, que ce soit avant ou pendant la bataille. Dès que je pourrais…_

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier ni se voiler la face, elle l'aimait et elle comptait bien le lui dire.


End file.
